The Candidate's Daughter
by Sandpiper
Summary: Former thief Robin Locksley is hired by up-and-coming politician Cora Mills as part of a PR stunt. Daughter Regina Mills is trying to find happiness in the shadow of her mother's ambition. In a world of backdoor deals and high-stakes campaigning, can the love between a political princess and her bodyguard survive? A fun, smutty AU and family story.
1. The Political Princess&The Bodyguard

**Author's Notes: Well folks it's been a year since we lost our beloved thief in canon, but I love that the OQ fandom has remained resilient and determined to carry on their spirit. I started this fic as part of my Alternate Universes & Headcanons collection last May, and it's remained with me enough to turn into a full saga of romance, family, and political intrigue.**

 **Special Thanks to my good friends pt159 for her early encouragement, ideas, and clever way of avoiding controversy, and ale_nena for her constant support and cheer-leading. I couldn't have done it without you babes!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin straightened his tie as he got out of the car and nodded to his Flyt driver. He took a deep breath as he glanced up at the house. It was huge, almost more a compound even than a mansion. Brilliant white with columns and concrete fountain right in the middle of the circular drive. Everything about it screamed ostentatious.

Climbing up the steps he reached two large mahogany doors. Instead of a bell, however, they had an electronic keypad with a speaker. He pressed the 'CALL' button. The speaker buzzed before a woman's disembodied voice came over.

"Yes?!"

"Robin Locksley, I'm here to see Cora Mills. I'm the new-"

"Yes!" the voice cut him off, ordering, "Come inside. When you get past the main entry way turn left. There will be an office right in front of you. The door should be open."

With that the speaker buzzed, followed by a click from the door.

Staring at it, Robin tested the doorknob, find that it was now open. The inside of the house was just as opulent as the outside, all white marble and rich mahogany paneling on the walls. Walking to the end of the foyer, he turned left as instructed and found himself in the doorway of a large, immaculately decorated office. Inside a young-ish man with a camera was speaking to an dark-haired older woman in a blue pantsuit.

They turned, noting his presence.

With a friendly expression he stepped forward, "Mrs. Mills?"

"Yes, that's me," she answered.

"I'm-"

"One moment," she stopped him stepping out from behind the desk, walking over to him she offered her hand for him to shake. As he did so, the other man's camera clicked in rapid succession.

Glancing over at him, Robin started to ask, "Um…"

Cora Mills reached up to grip his forearm with her other hand and quietly instructed, "One second."

With that she turned to smile at the camera, as the man took a few more photos.

Looking down at his camera, he nodded in satisfaction, "Looks great, Mrs. Mills. Should play very well."

"Excellent" she answered, dropping Robin's hand.

"I'll go ahead and release it to The Crier and United News. Both assured me they'd have the story online by the end of the day" the man assured her.

"Very good," she answered, "Thank you."

As the man made his way out of the office, she turned back to Robin and said, "Now, what is your name again?"

"Robert Locksley…Robin," he answered.

"Locksley," she repeated, "Welcome aboard. I'm sure you've been informed of your position here?"

"Yes," he nodded, looking after where the man had gone, "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," she brushed the question off, walked past him out of the office, "If you'll follow me up to my study, I'll see to it you're acquainted with the house and your new hire materials."

"Ah...yes, Ma'am," he answered, following her out of the office, which was apparently not her study, over to an elevator. An actual elevator inside her home.

The doors dinged open, she stepped inside ahead of him, and pressed the button for the top floor.

He stood next to her in silence, not exactly happy about having been at the middle of an impromptu photo-op, though supposed he should have expected it after having been hired by Cora Mills. The most well known politician in Misthaven hiring a convicted thief to her security team...he hadn't really been under any illusions about the reason for it.

Letting out a breath, he reminded himself that the opportunity to make a decent living, and help some of the people who had helped him, was would be worth one dog and pony show.

When the elevator doors opened again, he hung back allowing Mills off first.

This floor consisted of a large circular main area with several doors leading to smaller rooms on the periphery. In the open area, a middle aged blond man and a dark-haired woman were waiting for them.

"Ah, Blake, Regina. I'm sure you remember our new hire?" Mills commented, turning to him as she introduced the pair, "My daughter, Regina, and my son-in-law, Blake DisPater, both are also on staff here."

The two acknowledged him with polite nods.

"Mother, you have a conference call with Faye Gorman in 10 minutes," Regina Mills said, "I've set everything up your study."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, Dear," Mills nodded, "I'm sure you can handle filling Mr. Locksley in on how we do things here?"

"Yes, Mother," she nodded.

"Blake, if you wouldn't mind joining me?"

"Of course," the man answered in a smarmy tone. Cora continued on into the study without waiting. The blond followed at her heels for a few steps before stopping to turn back.

"Oh, Regina, did you ever send me a copy of those redistricting changes in the southern provinces?" he asked, "I've asked you for them three times."

Mills' daughter clenched her jaw slightly before calmly answering, "And I've told you three times that I've put in requests, but they haven't responded."

"Well we need to know what the changes will be so that we can assess how they might influence any future plans," the man argued.

"I'm well aware of that!" she shot back, pausing to take a deep breath before answering, "I will put in another request, and make sure some action is taken this time."

"See that you do," DisPater answered before turning away from her, hurrying into the study, and shutting the door behind him.

Robin noticed Regina Mills body flinch slightly as the door slammed closed. He'd mostly been trying to fade into the background during the couple's spat, but now that they were alone he studied his new boss's daughter. She was as perfectly put together as Cora Mills herself. Expensive clothing, flawless make-up, and not a hair of out place. However, he she had an obvious air of sadness around her, which, he supposed shouldn't be surprising if **that** was how her own husband spoke to her.

To his own surprise, Robin found himself feeling sorry for her.

Drawing herself up, she turned to him, a wall of professionalism instantly going up, "Locksley was it?"

"Yes, Robin Locksley," he nodded, offering her his hand.

"My mother is between assistants right now, so I'm running her schedule for the time being," she explained, swinging a folder into his hand rather than shaking it, "The head of security told me you'd be assigned to her for your first week, so here's your copy of all her appointments this week. Please memorize it. Mother will not be pleased if you're late, I don't have time to be tracking you down."

He took the folder and answered, "Not a problem."

"Good," she said and started walking toward the elevator, clearly expecting him to follow, "I have a moment now, so I'll show you to the staff quarters. The estate manager has set you up in one of the rooms. I believe I have it on my phone somewhere."

She took her cellphone out of the pocket of her dress as after stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the basement level.

"Thank you," he said.

She didn't respond as she scrolled through her phone.

Tapping the folder against the heel of his hand, he commented, "Your husband seems like a...warm man."

That caught her attention enough that she lifted her eyes to meet his for the first time since they'd been introduced, "My husband? You mean Blake?"

"Yes," Robin answered. She simply stared at him quietly prompting him to elaborate, "I was just saying...he shouldn't speak to you that way."

"I'd get used to it if I were you. He speaks to everyone that way," she scoffed.

"Even his own wife?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said snarkily, "But I don't know for certain because he's my sister's husband."

"Oh," Robin commented, wincing internally, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

Sighing heavily, Regina turned to him, "Listen, I want to make something clear...my mother does everything for a reason, and I think we both know the reason she hired you."

Raising his eyebrows, Robin asked, "You think I'm not qualified for this job?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't require a lot of qualifications other than common sense. Besides, I'm not really concerned about that."

"What are you saying then?" he questioned.

"That I'm not interested in, nor do I have the time for, small talk or flattery," she answered, "All I require is that you show up for work on time and conduct yourself professionally. Anything else is unnecessary. Is that clear?"

Robin felt annoyance rising within him. At least Cora Mills had the tact of a politician, and was coolly civil to him, but her daughter...every word she'd spoken dripped with disdain as if he were something she'd scraped off the bottom of her designer shoes.

"Crystal," he answered, more anger evident in his voice than he'd intended. She didn't comment or react to it, though, so either she didn't have the social skills to notice or just didn't care. Likely, it was the latter.

With that the younger Mills turned her attention back to her phone.

Studying her he couldn't help but wonder why he'd thought what he'd first noticed about her was sadness. All he saw now was a rich kid like any other who couldn't be bothered the presence of other people even when they were standing right in front of her.

The elevator doors slid open with a ding, and she stepped out, again not waiting to see if he would follow.

With a sigh Robin walked through the doors behind her, hoping that as he settled into this new job he wouldn't have to interact with her much.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After, Regina Mills dropped him off with a woman named Mrs. Lucas, who introduced herself as the estate manager, he was shown to a dormitory that was one of many on a wing of the basement level.

She explained to him that this area was where all the security staff where housed, and then led him around a large gym

"This is the staff gym. It's free to use at any time," she explained, "Pool's through there. Staff is also allowed to use it. The family uses the one at the back wing off the conservatory. Men's locker room is through that door. The showers are at the back of it. I suggest getting a pair of sandals wear when you use them! You never know what some of the men in this house have been rolling around in!"

"Oh, now that's not nice Mrs. Lucas!" a swarthy blond man protested as he stepped off a treadmill.

She snorted, "This is Miguel. One of your colleagues. Don't listen to a word he says, most of it's not worth the breath he uses!"

The young man simply laughed, shoving his earbuds back into his ears and moving on to a weight machine.

"Well that's about it for the staff quarters. The kitchen is on the first floor. There's a small area where you can do your own cooking, but not a lot of refrigerator space for staff, so I'd learn to like our chef's cooking if I were you. And don't tick her off! Any questions?"

"No, Ma'am," Robin shook his head, "Thank you."

"Alright," she nodded, satisfied, "Well I believe the head of security wanted to speak with you once you got settled in. This office is down that corridor. Fourth door on the right."

Thanking her again, followed her directions to a reasonably sized but sparse office. Other than plain metal desk and chairs, the room, including the walls, were completely bare.

Inside a thickly-built older man glanced up from a stack of papers, "You Locksley?"

"Yes Sir," he said, stepping into the office.

Rising from the desk, he shook Robin's hand, "I'm the head of the Mills' private security team. Everyone calls me Drake."

"Robin."

"Pleased to meet you, now" he sat back down, motioning to Robin to do the same, "Are you aware of why you were brought into this position?"

Holding down a sigh at being reminded again, "Yes, I'm aware it was a publicity move."

Raising one eyebrow Drake looked at him, "So you don't expect this job to entail real responsibility? Think it's all just for show?"

"I…" he paused, "no...I didn't-"

"The security team is adding staff because there have been threats recently against the Mills family!" Drake cut him off, "Very specific threats that we take seriously!"

"Of course," Robin nodded.

"There were plenty of other applicants for this job who would also work for that 'publicity move' you mentioned," he ranted, "If you're looking for some bullshit show job where you get to sit on your ass all day, apply to be a mall cop! If you're working for me, though, you're going to actually work, understood?"

"Sir, I was not saying I didn't take this job seriously."

"Yeah, well, I hope not!" he shot back, "Now here's the rules. The security staff rotates duties here between being stationed here at the estate, and escorting each individual member of the family during the course of their daily duties. All of them own at least one car. They are all kept in the lower level garage where they can be regularly inspected. For safety purposes, we also act as drivers. No exceptions, even if they protest! That clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem," he acknowledged, "They're used to it by now."

"What about public places?"

"We accompany them there as well. Other than scheduled public appearances, Mrs. Mills doesn't usually attend open public areas. There are some places Mr. Mills and his daughter sometimes travel to. Places that are impossible to completely secure. However, most of the threats were against Mrs. Mills herself and we don't anticipate major public risks to the other family members. In that context, the escort is mainly just to protect against accostment by media or protesters. Again, that's a rare possibility, but one we want to protect against."

"Okay," Robin nodded. The idea seemed pretty ridiculous to him, but after the older man's outburst, he wasn't about to share that opinion.

"Now," Drake settled back in his chair, "For your first week you'll be assigned either as Mrs. Mills escort or to camera monitoring duty here at the estate. That should be straightforward I assume?"

"Yes," Robin nodded.

"Very well. You can have tonight to get settled into your room. I was told you were given a copy of Mrs. Mills schedule?" after receiving an affirmative nod, Drake opened his desk drawer and pulled out a thick yellow envelope, "Here's the rest of your hiring materials. It outlines everything associated with your contract salary and benefits, expectations, termination procedures, etc. Mrs. Mills preferred car is the blue sedan. The keys are kept at the desk nearest the garage elevator on this floor."

"Understood."

"Okay," Drake sighed, "Now, we got this fax from your parole officer to confirm your employment. Something about permission to relocate?"

"Yes," Robin confirmed, "My probation is up, but a condition was that I needed to obtain permission from the parole board if I moved out of Sherwood."

"Alright, well the Mills Foundation is your official employing body so you'll need to get Mr. Mills signature on this. His study is on the first floor in the east wing. I believe he's at the Foundation's downtown office today, so I'd wait until after five to ask."

"Understood, thank you."

With that Drake waved him out, signaling that he was dismissed.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Making his way back around to his room, he found that it was locked, but there was a key on an empty ring in the bottom of the envelope containing all of his hiring information.

He was inside just long enough to turn on the light and hang his blazer up in the wardrobe when there was a knock on the door. It turned out to be one of the housekeeping staff delivering his suitcase.

He'd been instructed to have it shipped to the Mills estate rather than bringing it with him when he arrived. At the time he figured it must have been for security purposes, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it had more to do with Cora Mills not wanting anything to interfere with her photos.

With a sigh, he decided to not bother speculating about that. There was nothing he could do about that sort of thing. It was the world he'd signed up for when he took this job, so he'd just have to try to make the best of it.

As he was unzipping his bag to start unpacking, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he glanced at the caller ID and swiped to answered, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Killian said enthusiastically, "How was your journey to the center of the universe?"

Robin chuckled, "Oh, it was fine. Though this place is actually a little ways south of Unity City. You know rich people like living in their own little world?"

"Right, right," the other man answered absently, "So how's the job?"

"Oh, both the same, and worse, than I expected."

"Ah, sorry to hear that, mate"

He shrugged as he hung up some clothes, "It's a job."

"Well, there's always a place for you at the Roger," Killian said.

Robin laughed, "Celebrity bullshit or scrubbing your toilets for minimum wage? Some choice."

"Some appreciation!" the other man shot back.

"Sorry," Robin joked, "I just think I'll try out the decent paying job for a while."

"No one can fault you for that," Killian acknowledge ruefully.

"How's the Jolly Roger doing?" Robin asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I'll be able to pay the rent for at least a few more months."

"Look if you need any help-"

"No," Killian cut him off.

"Killian, mate, I'm serious. This job does pay well, if nothing else, and I won't even be paying rent since they have staff quarters-"

"No!" he repeated firmly, "You've done enough for me."

Robin sighed, "Alright, fine, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't but I appreciate the offer."

"Okay," he gave in, glancing over at the clock on the wall and noting that it was nearly 6 o'clock, "Look, it was good hearing from you but I have to go. I still need to get some paperwork taken care of."

"Alright," the other man answered, "Catch you later."

After hanging up the phone, Robin gathered up the form from the Sherwood parole board and walked out the door. He wandered through the corridors until he found the main elevator, which he took up to the first floor.

The main part of the first floor was a sitting area with furniture that looked like it had never once been sat on.

From the foyer, a heavy thump echoed, followed by two sets of footsteps. Glancing over he saw Henry Mills and a tall red-haired woman walking into the house.

Stepping over, he greeted them respectfully, "Mr. Mills?"

The older man looked at him and answered, "Yes?"

"I'm Robin Locksley, I'm a new member of your security team."

"Ah," he nodded, "Well it's pleasure to meet you."

As Robin shook his hand, he motioned to the woman, "My daughter, Zelena."

"Hello," Robin said.

She smiled, though, like her sister, the look on her face was one of pure disdain. Henry Mills, however, at least seemed genuinely friendly.

"Well, Sir, I just need a signature on this one form."

"Oh," he looked surprised but not upset, "Alright, why don't you just wait for me in my office and I'll be right there?"

"Certainly," Robin agreed, heading to the room Henry pointed him to as the other man turned to conclude the conversation with his daughter.

The man's office was as spectacularly decorated as his wife's had been. However, it was, in many ways, very different. While Cora Mills' office was completely immaculate as if it were a movie set, which, he supposed, was how it had been used that morning, Henry Mills' office was filled with shelves of books that were discolored with age and had broken spines, indicating they'd been read. His desk was neatly organized, but also covered in several framed pictures.

Staring boredly around the room, he lifted one of the photos.

In it a younger, thinner Henry Mills leaned over with his arms around two small girls in sundresses, one with red-hair, one with black...obviously the two women he'd met today as children.

Behind him, the office door swung open. Robin set the photo back down as Henry Mills came inside.

"Alright now, Locksley, right?" he asked, walking around behind his desk.

"Yes Sir," Robin nodded.

"What was it you needed me to sign?"

He handed over the form, which Henry accepted. Pausing to take his glasses out of a case in his pocket, he slipped them on and read it over.

"Ah yes, I remember being informed about this," he nodded, picking up a pen and signing at the bottom.

As he did so Robin glanced around the room. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt self-conscious. Possibly because Henry Mills was the only person he'd met so far, who was aware of his record that had been completely respectful.

"You play?" his voice drew Robin's attention.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Do you play chess?" Henry nodded to the board on the other side of the room that he'd been staring at without even realizing it.

"Oh um...a little bit."

"Really?" he asked with sincere interest, "Did you learn in school?"

"No," Robin shook his head, "My father taught me."

"Oh, well that's wonderful! I taught my girls when they were younger, but, of course, now they have better things to do than spend time with their old man," Henry commented wistfully, "What's your father doing now?"

"He died five years ago," Robin answered.

"Oh...I'm sorry," the older man responded.

"Thank you," Robin replied, straightening up to take his form back, "And, thank you again for the opportunity."

"Of course. Welcome to the team," he responded, handing the paper back.

Respectfully wishing the older man a good evening, Robin made his way back to the elevator to ride it down to his dormitory, reminding himself to at least give this situation a chance before making up his mind about whether it'd work out or not.


	2. New&Old Beginnings

**Setting/Disclaimer: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina absently stirred the honey and walnuts she'd added to her yogurt, taking bites as she stared at her computer screen.

She chewed one of the sweet, meaty nuts as she read, again, through the page of the country club newsletter. The words on the screen, however, confirmed that it was indeed true.

Scrolling up to the top of the page, she stopped on the photo beneath the headline. Her stomach flipped at the sight, as it had every time she'd seen it. The President of the Equestrian Club shaking hands with a familiar person...one she hadn't seen in several years.

Swallowing another bite of yogurt she studied the contours of his face, noting the ways in which it had changed and ways he looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen him.

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her musings by a knock on the door. Quickly minimizing the page, she looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway.

"Hey," her assistant said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she responded, "Just looking over some stuff. What's up?"

"Your mom sent over some changes she wants you to make to her schedule," Lilly responded, handing her a printed page.

Regina groaned, setting the paper on the edge of her desk, "I'll be very glad when she finally hires a new assistant!"

"How's that going?"

"You know Mother. She has very high standards," Regina sighed, admitting, "I think she thinks if she holds on out long enough I'll agree to take over."

"Oh, girl!" Lily wrinkled her nose, shaking her head 'no.'

"Of course I'm not going to do it!" she agreed, "I'm happy here. If I had my way I'd only be on the Foundation side of things! Being involved in running the political office is a constant headache!"

Lily quirked her lip sympathetically, "Yeah, well...good luck to you."

"Thanks," she answered ruefully.

With that Lily turned out the door, heading back to her own desk. She pulled back up the window on her computer and looked at the photo for a few more moments. Finally, finishing the last bite of her yogurt, she closed down the window and resigned herself to getting back to work.

Turning away from her computer and began looking over the changes her mother requested.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Meanwhile, across town at Cora's political headquarters, Robin stood outside the door to her office trying not to eavesdrop, if only for his own sanity.

He'd spent all day listening to her interview potential assistants, and then promptly turned around and trash them behind their backs to her son-in-law, DisPater.

"Is this really the best you can do, Blake?" her voice echoed down the hall, "There hasn't been a single applicant worth my time!"

"We're trying," he answered, "We've had several interviews today-"

"And none of them were adequate!" she interrupted harshly.

"Don't worry," he reassured her simperingly, "We'll find someone."

"You'd better!" she snapped.

DisPater didn't seem phased by her attitude, however, simply nodding.

"Alright," Cora said tiredly, "Who's next?"

DisPater handed her a folder containing the next applicant's information. She opened it disinterestedly, and took a look, "Belle? Her name is Belle?"

"Yes," DisPater responded.

She sighed, "Well let's get this over with."

With a nod, DisPater walked down the hall and returned accompanied by a short, curly haired woman. She looked no older than 25 and very wide-eyed. Robin couldn't help but feel bad for her, already knowing she was about to walk into a dragon's den.

Glancing nervously at him, the young woman stepped into the office.

From beyond the door he heard the conversation that transpired.

"Hello," she introduced herself, "Belle French."

"Cora Mills," the older woman responded "Please have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Your accent," Cora remarked, "Are you from the southern provinces?"

"Yes," the younger woman responded, "the Marchlands."

"Hmm," Cora hummed in disapproval, "Although...I see you went to university here in the city?

"Yes, that's right."

"Is this your first job then?"

"No, actually, I've been working abroad for the past two years in Arendelle."

"Really?" Cora questioned suddenly sounding interested for the first time since starting the interview. Shuffling some papers, she continued, "For the princess's office?"

"Yes, Princess Anna," Belle answered, "I organized her schedule, helped with paperwork, sometimes sent out public statements if needed...that sort of thing."

Robin huffed silently in his chest at the hilarity of Mills suddenly perking up when royalty was mentioned...and she was supposed to be a liberal, power to the people politician!

"And she is willing to give you a reference?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Are you familiar with the normal computer applications?"

"Of course," Belle responded.

"And do you understand that in a political office sometimes there are things that need to be kept confidential?"

"Yes, of course, Ms Mills. I understand the difference between official and unofficial policy," the younger woman assured her.

"Alright," Cora finally said, "My office will want to check your references, but I believe we may be in touch."

"Really?" the younger woman exclaimed excitedly, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm not making any promises!" she cut off her outburst, "All I said was we'd be in touch!"

"Yes," Belle answered, sounding sufficiently chastised, "Thank you, Ms Mills."

After some muffled steps, the younger woman emerged from the office where DisPater immediately swooped in to escort her to the exit.

When he returned, he met Cora by the door to her office, commenting, "Well that was unexpected."

"Yes indeed," she agreed.

"She's awful young for this kind of position, though," DisPater said.

She nodded, "True, although that doesn't bother me quite as much as that Marchlands accent or the insufferable cheerfulness!"

Robin clenched his fists by his side, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he shouldn't.

Blake, however, simply laughed in agreement, "We can keep looking if you'd like?"

Thinking it over, Cora shook her head, "I guess we might as well check out her references."

"Will do," DisPater nodded.

With a sigh Cora said, "Honestly, I wouldn't have to go through this hassle if Regina would stop being so selfish and come work for me full time!"

DisPater looked uncomfortable at the suggestion, "Maybe she's worried the position is too much for her?"

"No, she's just being stubborn," Cora grumbled, "She does this all the time, refuses to go along with an idea because I'm the one who suggested it! Honestly, I don't know why she enjoys vexing me so much!"

"Sounds rather juvenile," her son-in-law observed.

"Yes," she murmured absently.

"If she's really that immature maybe appointing Regina to this sort of position isn't a good idea?" he hinted, "Who knows what she might do?"

"Regina just refuses to accept that her potential is wasted in philanthropy!" the elder Mills ranted.

"Well," DisPater frowned, "There is this Belle French. She's willing to fill the position now, and she does have relevant experience."

"She also seems naive and relentlessly bubbly. I need a political assistant, not a cheerleader," Cora answered.

DisPater continued to push, "If she really has connections to Arendelle, it might we worth the annoyance though."

"Well," she considered, "As I said, save her resume if her references check out and I'll think about it. In the meantime I'll see if I can persuade Regina around."

"Alright," he said doubtfully, "But you did say you needed a new assistant as soon as possible, and it'll only be a few weeks before Zelena and I leave for the Federal District-"

"I said I'd think about it, thank you Blake," she cut him off, signaling that the conversation was over.

He seemed to take the hint, nodding deferentially and walking across the hall to his office. Inside hers, Cora shut the door firmly.

Glancing toward DisPater's cracked door, the member of the security team assigned to him that day leaned over to Robin and said, "Locksley, was it?"

He looked at him, "Yeah."

"Word of advice. Work on your poker face. If Drake or Mrs. Mills notice you giving away as much reaction as you were, you're toast!"

With that he went back to reading the novel he'd brought along that day.

Robin sat quietly. He knew the other man was right, but he couldn't help it. The disgust at hearing Cora Mills and her sycophant son-in-law willing to bad mouth everyone from highly qualified applicants, to their own family members, was pretty shocking. Not to mention the grotesque hilarity of the obvious drama brewing between Mills, her daughter, and DisPater. Plus, the fact that the younger daughter, in spite of not having fallen far from her mother's tree, was at least smart enough to pass on working for her. If only he could have said the same of himself!

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself down. He knew what he'd signed on for when he took this job, or at least he should have! Cora Mills was both a politician and insanely rich, he should have guessed what sort of person she'd be. The problem was just that he wanted to believe the best of people. That most wouldn't live up to the worst stereotypes about them. His experience in Unity City so far, though, had done little to justify that instinct.

The door to Cora Mills office swung open interrupting his musings, she was staring straight at him as she stepped out, briefcase in hand, so he stood.

"What was your name again?" she asked unceremoniously.

"Robin Locksley," he answered.

"Locksley, right," she nodded, "I'm ready to return home."

"Yes, Ma'am," he motioned for her to go ahead of him to the elevator.

She was mostly silent, scrolling through emails on her phone as he drove her through rush hour traffic until they reached the affluent outskirts of Unity City.

At the gate to the Mills estate he keyed the entry code and drove the car up the private drive to the front of the house.

Cora Mills got up and walked up the steps, her attention on her phone the entire way there. Letting out a sigh, Robin started up the car to return it to the garage.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As she rode the elevator down to the first floor, Regina glanced down at her phone, trying to resist the urge to open her web browser and pull up the newsletter again.

With an annoyed huff as the elevator arrived, she shook her head at herself. For the sake of all the Gods, she wasn't a teenager anymore! She needed to stop obsessing!

Stepping out of the elevator, she made her way around to the dining room. Inside, her mother and father, and Blake and Zelena, were already seated around the table.

"Regina, you're here," Cora remarked.

"Finally," Zelena added.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother," she said as she took her seat.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's just have a nice dinner," her father jumped in.

"Yes, let's," Cora agreed.

Regina picked up her fork and began cutting into the chicken breast on her plate.

"So," Henry asked, "How was everyone's day?"

"Fine," she said absently.

"Did you get a chance to see the schedule changes I sent over to your office?" Cora asked, pinning her with a sharp look.

"Yes, Mother," Regina answered, "How's the search for a new assistant going?"

"Oh, we've gotten a lot of highly qualified applicants," Blake answered before Cora had the chance to get a word out, "I think we're probably pretty close to hiring someone."

"I'm considering a few applicants," Cora corrected, giving Blake a hard look and pointedly not using the word 'we', "However, they all leave a lot to be desired."

Shifting uncomfortably, Regina said, "I'm sure you'll find someone satisfactory soon, Mother."

She sighed, "I suppose. If satisfactory is the best one can expect."

Regina frowned, "I meant I'm sure you'll find someone who will do a very good job. Someone you'll be happy with."

"We'll see," her mother answered.

"Let me know if there's anyway I can help," she said, wincing even as the words left her tongue.

She was not surprised to see her mother perk up at the words, "In fact, Regina I would appreciate the help."

Clearing her throat, she responded cautiously, "I certainly don't mind helping you find a new assistant, Mother."

Cora frowned, narrowing her eyes at Regina. She'd been a bit too direct in turning around what her mother had been trying to suggest, but she knew she had to shoot it down before she got roped into taking over the handling of even more of her mother's schedule...or an even bigger commitment.

"Well," Zelena jumped in, changing the subject, "Blake and I have an announcement to make."

Regina looked up at the tone in her voice. Zelena had a very satisfied expression on her face. That made her slightly nervous, because she didn't know what she was referring. If it was something that made her sister look so smug it could be a lot of things, good or bad.

She smiled widely, glancing over at her husband, who also looked very pleased with himself.

"Zelena was offered a consulting job in the Federal District, so Cora and I have decided that, in a few weeks, we'll be moving to there so that I can take over running the political office," Blake announced.

Her silverware still in her hands, Regina stared at them open-mouthed. The table was quiet for a moment before Henry broke the silence, "Well, that's...wonderful."

Slowly, Regina set her silverware down on her plate.

"Congratulations to you both," her father went on.

Zelena grinned widely, "Thank you, Daddy."

Meeting her eyes from across the table Blake asked, "Something wrong, Regina?"

"Ah, no, not at all," she answered, finding her voice, "I'm just...surprised. When did this happen?"

"Well, running the political office remotely has been getting pretty inefficient," he said, the self-satisfaction practically dripping in his voice as he glanced over at Cora, "So we agreed that we need someone on the ground full-time. Someone who can really organize our personnel and develop action plans for any future efforts of ours."

Regina wasn't sure what she wanted to laugh at more, Blake's obvious gloating, or the fact was still trying to be coy about what 'future efforts' meant. As if the entire family didn't know about her mother's aspirations to the Presidency.

And now Blake was going to be taking over running the political office full-time, moving to the capital to do so. That was...fantastic news!

She flexed her toes inside her shoes, having to make serious effort not to squirm in her seat and give away the excitement she was feeling.

"I see..." she answered carefully, "...well congratulations, Blake, Zelena."

"Well thank you, Regina," he answered, somehow managing to look even more smug, "That's very big of you to understand."

She had to bite her lip at that one.

"Well then," Cora clapped her hands together, "Should we have a toast?"

Blake and Zelena eagerly agreed. As Cora called for a bottle of wine to be brought, Regina met her father's eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, a questioning look on his face.

She could tell by his expression that he was asking if she was okay. She nodded affirmatively, hiding a smile behind her napkin. If only he knew just how okay with this she was!

As champagne was brought in and glasses poured, she relaxed into her chair. Her sister and brother-in-law were basking in the attention, and she was perfectly happen to let them. She didn't even mind letting Blake get in all his subtle jabs, and let him think she was jealous at him being chosen to run her mother's political office.

When her glass of champagne was handed to her, she saluted Blake and Zelena's new jobs with unadulterated enthusiasm, both out of happiness for her sister and relief that this now meant she could, hopefully, move away from being involved in the political side of things.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Later that night, after enjoying a long, luxurious shower, Regina put on a pajama top and flopped down on her bed with a contented sigh.

Staring up at the ceiling she laughed to herself. It almost seemed too perfect how everything was falling into place: Blake leaving to run the political office so that she can join the foundation full time, and other things that were happening...

She glanced toward her phone, staring at it for a moment before forcing her attention away. No! She wasn't going to look at the country club newsletter again!

Rocking her hips side to side, she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't going to look at the country club newsletter again, but it did raise intriguing possibilities.

Resting her hands behind her head, Regina flexed her toes. It was late and she should be getting to sleep, but she was feeling better than she had in a while and full of keyed up energy.

Pushing herself up from her bed, she made her way through her sitting room out into the hall.

The tiles were a bit cold under her feet as she rode the elevator down to the first floor, but it was after midnight so she wasn't worried about running into anyone. Padding lightly across the floor, she entered the kitchen, went over to the fridge, and rummaged round in the freezer until her hand closed around the carton of double chocolate chip ice cream. Tossing the lid onto the counter, she opened a drawer to dig out a spoon.

She sighed in pleasure with the first bite as the dark chocolate danced across her tongue. Regina rarely ate sweets, but tonight she was in the mood to celebrate a little.

With that she eagerly dug back in for a second spoonful. Before she could put it in her mouth, though, she heard footsteps out just outside the kitchen. Jumping in shock, her fingers slipped off the spoon, sending it falling down the collar of her pajama top.

Gasping at the ice cold sensation, she set the ice cream down on the counter to grab the spoon and attempt to clean up sticky liquid smeared all down her front. Exasperated, she noted that had soaked through the silky material of her top. Scrubbing with her nails, she attempted to wipe it up.

She'd just managed to clean off the majority of it when the footsteps entered the room. Lifting her head, she noticed that the person entering the kitchen was the new security guard, and that he was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants.

Struck dumb for a moment, she stared at him, noting that he was also staring at her. As she glanced down she realized that her hand fingers were still pressed against her breast where she had been attempting to clean off the ice cream mess.

Quickly dropping her hand to her side, she demanded, "What are you doing in here?!"

He looked at her answering slowly, "Um, I was just getting a glass of water. I was told it was alright for staff to be in here?"

"Oh," she answered. That made sense. Looking back at him, she found herself staring at his bare chest, "That doesn't explain, though, why you're half dressed! You're not the only one that lives here, you know? Put on a shirt next time!"

He stood silently, glancing down at her bare legs. The implication of the look, ie: the hypocrisy of her statement, was unmistakable. Subtly, she attempted to tug her pajama top a little further down.

Finally, he answered, "Yes, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Well...see that it doesn't!" she ordered.

He simply nodded.

Glancing around the room, she noticed that the open container of ice cream was still sitting on the counter. Feeling self conscious at having been caught making a pig of herself, she grabbed the container, shoved the lid back on, and put it back in the freezer.

A shiver went through her as the chilled air hit her, and she could feel the hem of her pajama top riding up the back of her thighs as she stood on her tip-toes.

Quickly shoving the freezer closed, she whirled around.

As she did so, the new guard, Locksley, turned his head away. Redirecting his attention, he opened a cabinet and got out a glass. As he filled the glass at the fridge water dispenser, he kept his gaze firmly way from her.

Warily, she noted that at least he was attempting to be discrete.

"Well," Regina said, "Goodnight."

As she moved to slide past him, he moved in the same direction forcing her to stop suddenly to avoid crashing into him.

An annoyed noise escaped her throat as he simultaneously murmured through a mouthful of water, "Oh, sorry."

The two both stepped in the same direction again as they attempted to dodge each other.

Looking up she briefly met his eyes, quickly looking away as she slid past him and hurried out of the kitchen.

Staring after the younger Mills as she practically ran from the room, Robin muttered, "Goodnight to you too."


	3. High-end Hell

**Setting/Disclaimer: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin stared out the storefront trying not to sigh loudly.

Over the course of the last few weeks, he'd accepted that private security was a generally tedious job that involved a lot of standing around doing nothing, but this was worse than anything he'd had to put up with while guarding Cora.

The woman may have been hypocritical and mean, but at least she did things during the day. She was always running in and out of meetings.

Even the past week when he'd been following Henry Mills hadn't been so bad. The man had meetings at his foundation, speeches at conferences, golf games...tolerable things.

He hadn't been assigned to guard DisPater or his wife yet, but they could hardly be any worse than what he'd experienced so far after just one day assigned to Regina Mills.

The first half of the morning had been spent sitting in an uncomfortable chair outside her office at the foundation headquarters trying not to fall asleep. She didn't go to any meetings, no one came-by to speak with her, even her assistant, apart from a cursory greeting in the morning, seemed to have nothing to say to her throughout the day.

His youngest daughter was obviously a lot less popular than her father. She even ate her lunch at her desk.

Robin had thought he'd gotten a lucky break when she emerged at around 3PM to tell him that she was going to be leaving the office early to run errands.

When she'd said 'errands' he'd pictured going to the DMV, picking up dry cleaning, and paying the cable bill...in retrospect he really should have known better.

Apparently to her it meant shopping for power-suits and frilly underwear!

After leaving the foundation headquarters, she'd directed him to a place called simply The Galleria. It was a high end shopping mall. The most famously expensive one in Unity City, and it didn't fail to live up to it's reputation. The entire open area shopping center was made out of brilliant white marble, with intricately designed columns and fountains on the lower level and balconies on the upper.

Passing several well known fashion boutiques she stopped first at a fairly bland store where she tried on a few pantsuits. Then, as he trailed her to a very recognizable pink splashed boutique called L'amour Fou, he reminded himself over and over again that this job was actually worth the trouble.

However, after 20 minutes standing among racks of women's undergarments, breathing in the stench of potpourri, that mantra was really starting to lose it's power. In fact, he was starting to find the prospect to walking out the door, and swan diving of the parapate not quite totally crazy.

More than just nausea and tedium, though, his problem was rising disgust with his charge.

She'd gone to the changing room almost the moment they got inside, and then spent the entire time sending the sales associates to bring her items like a queen commanding her underlings.

Out of curiosity, and sheer boredom, Robin offhanded checked the price tag on a nearby item and found that it said 200 gold coins. For a moment he actually thought he might have a heart attack at seeing such a ridiculous price for a tiny amount of fabric!

Especially since the item he'd picked up was a fairly simple looking pair of white panties, with just a little lace on them. If they were 200 gold coins, he didn't want to know what some of the more complicated things in this store cost!

He didn't know exactly how much Regina was planning to buy, but, judging by the amount of time it was taking her, it would probably be enough to add up to a small fortune. An amount of money that could really make a difference in many people's lives.

Robin shook his head at the realization. Was she even aware of that fact?

He couldn't help but imagine what the look on her face might be if he were to inform her. Whether she'd actually care, he wasn't certain, but was pretty sure she'd be shocked beyond belief at someone speaking to her that way!

The thought made him smile, at least, and it was better than wondering how much longer she was going to be in the changing room, or, worse, what she was doing in there.

Of course, it was obvious what she was doing in there, but he didn't need to be thinking about that. Certainly, didn't need to be letting himself wonder if she was wearing any of the insanely expensive items currently in his vicinity.

No, that was definitely not a road he wanted to be going down. It was easier to pretend the thought of telling her off wasn't just as appealing as tearing any of these scraps of silk and lace off her.

The younger Mills may have been insufferable, but she was a beautiful woman who had a body that could bring men to their knees, and she damned well knew it!

She had to. How could she not?

He had noticed. He was only human, after all, and couldn't completely keep away the notion of stripping off all the fancy clothing she wore like armor…

Jolting himself out of those thoughts, he shifted on his feet, took a few deep calming breaths, and clenched and unclenched his fists.

One week. He only had to get through one week of this before the next security rotation. Just one week.

In the end, she spent another 20 minutes in the lingerie store, and ,after paying a total at the cash register that killed his soul a little, she wordlessly handed him her shopping bags.

Blinking in surprise as he realized that she expected him to carry them, he pursed his lips before taking a hold of the handles.

Wordlessly, Regina turned and made her way out the door, Robin following with his hands full of crinkling baby pink bags full of wildly overpriced delicates.

Outside the sun was high in the sky, causing glare off to reflect off every surface of the sparkling marble and bubbling water in the fountains.

Between that and the cloying smell of dried flowers lingering on the bags, he could feel a migraine brewing at the front of his skull.

The younger Mills, however, seemed completely unphased. Walking three paces ahead, she lead him through the upper level to the other side and down an escalator to a coffee shop. Inside she proceeded to order a fancy latte, complete with some very specific requests for how it be made.

He watched the poor, frazzled barista as she attempted to jot it all down on the cup and assure her they'd make it to her exact specifications.

Without so much as a glance at him, she stood to the side waiting for her order, her attention glued to her cell phone the entire time.

Finally, coffee in hand, she took mercy on him and headed back to the parking garage.

When they got to her car, she took the bags from him and instructed him to open the backdoor for her. After neatly storing all of her shopping bags in the backseat, she got into the passenger's side and told him she was ready to return home.

Before starting up the car, he slid on a pair of sunglasses that he hoped would block out some of the sunlight and keep his headache at bay.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina spent most of the drive on her phone, which didn't bother him until they were about half a mile from the estate. At that point, she decided to make a phone call and ,from the conversation, it became obvious that the purpose of the class was to make an appointment to get her hair done!

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, pressing down on the accelerator to go a little faster, as he wasn't certain how much of this conversation he could listen to and maintain a straight face.

"Yes, it's important," Regina said into the phone, "No, I can't wait until next week!"

He turned the corner up to the gate house as she sighed loudly, "Well tell him it's an emergency! I've been a customer of his for long enough, he should understand this type of situation!"

Robin pressed the button to roll down the window and punched the access code into the keypad as he rolled his eyes incredulously..an emergency!

The gate rolled open far too slowly for his tastes, but when it was finally clear he stomped on the accelerator, causing the car's tires to spin and squeal momentarily before they jolted forward.

"Oof!" Regina groaned as the momentum sent her flying backward into her seat, "Gods! Listen, I'm going to have to call you back just please try to get that appointment before next Tuesday, I really need it!"

He was grateful for the wide aviator sunglasses he was wearing, hoping that they hid some of the expression on his face.

As she hung up her phone, she turned to him and, he presumed, glared at him from behind her own sunglasses, "Locksley would you be a little more careful, please?"

He clenched his jaw but managed to grit out, "Sorry."

She noticed the tone and glanced back at him, "Do you have some sort of problem?"

"Not at all, Ms. Mills," he answered evenly.

"Really?" she asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice, "So the attitude you're giving me right now is for no reason what so ever?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ms. Mills," he answered, speeding up again in hopes of making it the rest of the way down the private drive to the main house.

She stared at him open mouthed for a minute before bracing herself on the grab bar as he took a particularly sharp turn, "You need to slow down!"

Drawing a deep breath, Robin forced himself to ease up on the accelerator, "Begging your pardon, Ms. Mills."

She obviously caught his tone again because she pulled her sunglasses off angrily and asked, "What on Earth is your problem, Locksley?!"

She was pushing his buttons and he knew that he should just let it go. No good could possibly come of this conversation, but it had been the longest, most frustrating day of his life, his head was pounding, and he just couldn't stop the snarky words from coming out of his mouth, "Nothing. Nothing that's an emergency, at least."

Seeing her jaw drop open in shock was less satisfying that he thought it'd be. However, the few moments she stammered speechlessly was somewhat gratifying. Finally, she settled for, "Wow, you...you are just unbelievably arrogant!"

That did it. He couldn't hold back any longer. He turning to her he barked out an incredulous laugh, "I'm arrogant?"

"Yes! I don't know who you think you are-"

"Who I think I am?!" he shot back, "Believe me I know who you think I am! Me and everyone else!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer.

Regina looked at him challengingly, "Now you have nothing to say? You might as well spit it out, I'd prefer that to you acting childish like this."

"I'm childish?" he asked, once again floored by the irony of the words, "That's a laugh considering where it's coming from."

"So you're calling me childish?" Regina asked, "Care to share why?"

There was obviously no right answer to that question, so he again attempted to remain quiet. This prompted Regina to shake her head, "Do you even know what you're angry about? Because it seems to me like you're just throwing a tantrum over nothing."

His lips quirked in a half-smirk, half-grimace, "Should I throw one over my hair appointment instead?"

This time her shocked expression was rather satisfying.

"I don't see how my scheduling, or my reasons for what I put on my schedule, is any of your business, Locksley," she said dangerously.

"I'm sure you don't."

"Alright, I've had enough of this!"

"You and me both!" he shot back before he was able to stop himself, "When we get to the house you can carry your own shopping, by the way. I've had more than enough of being your pack mule! I may be your bodyguard, but hauling around your overpriced knickers wasn't part of the job description."

She stammered, her cheeks flushing.

This time a laugh did escape his lips, "What now you're embarrassed?"

She looked away, gripping her phone tightly in her hand.

"You're serious?" he asked, "You're ashamed to hear someone mention your knickers, but not ashamed to spend ungodly amounts of money on them?"

She seemed genuinely confused as she turned to him with a baffled expression and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He also felt a bit bewildered at the thought that she might actually be this oblivious as he answered, "You realize the amount you spent today, just at that last store, was probably as much as most people in this city pay in rent, right?"

"I..." she hesitated, "...well what does it matter to you? How I spend my money is none of your business! I work hard for a living, thank you very much."

"Oh," he groaned, "No, you don't!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You work very hard," he acknowledged, "I've hardly noticed you do anything else, in fact. However, just because you work hard, doesn't mean you work for a living."

"You're losing me on that one-"

"You were born rich. Your grandfather was President. Your mother was the governor of the biggest province in Misthaven. You work for your father, who's head of one of the country's biggest charitable organizations. You don't know what it's like to work for a living. You're never going to lose your job, and, even if you did, you'd still have a roof over your head and anything you could dream of. You work to keep busy, or because you actually believe in what your foundation does...but you don't work because you need to earn a living. You'll always have one."

Regina stared at him quietly as he turned into the driveway and pulled up to the front steps. As he turned brought the car to a stop, she shoved open the passenger's side door and got out before he'd even completely slowed down.

Pressing down hard on the break, he brought the car to a stop so as not to leave her behind. Saying nothing, she flung open the back door and began gathering up her bags.

Robin sighed, "Look, I'll get them."

"No!" she snapped loading the bags onto her arms up to the elbow, "It's not your job! I wouldn't want you feel like I'm using you as a pack mule!"

Before he could answer, she turned and stormed into the house, moving swiftly even as she was laden down with her shopping.

Pressing his fingers to his eyes, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Dammit! He'd really fucked up this time!

He'd landed a fairly cushy job that paid better than he could have ever hoped for, and what did he do? Burn bridges with one of the most powerful families in the country because he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut for a day. Just one damned day!

Sighing, he got back into the car and drove it around the back of the house to the parking garage. Parking the car in a space, he got out, rode the elevator down to the basement level, and hung her keys up on the board where all the car keys were stored.

Not even bothering to check in with anyone, he headed straight for his room, figuring he'd take some painkiller and get started on packing up his things while he waited to be called down to the security office and told that he was fired.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After getting his stuff packed into his suitcase, Robin had turned off the lights and taken a painkiller, hoping to get in at least a short nap before Drake called him to his office and broke the inevitable news.

When he woke up, the room was still pitch black, his mouth was dry and his head fuzzy.

Fumbling for the bedside table, he picked up his phone. His vision was blurry as he looked at the screen. Blinking a few times until his sight cleared, he was very confused to see the time read 11:30.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he flipped on the lamp and realized that he was still wearing his shirt and tie.

Had he fallen asleep in his clothes?

Glancing around he remembered that, yes, in fact he had. After getting in an argument with Regina Mills, he'd lain down to rest awhile before having to face the consequences of the things he'd said to her.

Checking the time on his phone again, he saw it was 11:30 PM…nighttime not morning.

Still, it was somewhat surprising. That meant it had been over 5 hours since the blow up with the younger Mills and he hadn't heard anything about it. He checked the phone to make sure, but he hadn't even missed any calls or texts.

That didn't make much sense. Of course, it could mean a lot of things. Maybe she hadn't told Drake until later? Maybe she'd waited for her father and mother to get home so that she could complain to them face to face? He wasn't sure what Henry and Cora Mills schedules were for this week, but Cora, especially, sometimes worked late.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, his stomach growled and clenched with queasy emptiness and his mouth was still uncomfortably dry.

Pushing himself up, he opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall. The fluorescent overhead lights were off, leaving only soft glow from the recessed lighting. Normal for the staff quarters at this time of night.

Slowly, he made his way around to the elevator, hit the call button, and tiredly rode it up to the first floor. That part of the house was dark, but enough light came in through the windows that he managed to find his way to the kitchen without too much trouble, hoping to be able to get a glass of water and maybe some crackers to settle his stomach.

When he stepped inside, however, he was surprised to see that the lights were on and Henry Mills was at the counter making a sandwich. Robin stopped in the doorway at the sight of him, his mind recalling the details of the earlier argument with Regina...the things he'd said. Things her father was not likely to be too happy about.

As the older man glanced up from his plate, Robin braced himself to face whatever sort of wrath he might want to unleash.

To his surprise, however, Henry simply said, "Good evening."

When he didn't respond, Henry glanced at him again, "Are you alright? You look a bit rough."

"Um…" he answered slowly, "...just a bit of a headache, Sir."

"Hm," the other man nodded as he cut his sandwich in half, "Having trouble sleeping?"

The exact opposite, in fact. He'd slept much longer than he'd planned. Not wanting to get too deeply into things, though, Robin simply nodded.

Henry chuckled, "You need to take care of yourself, son. I know it seems silly, but this has been my life ever since I was a child. What we ask you do to isn't an easy job. I've seen a lot of people breakdown after just a few months."

Robin had barely been listening as the older man rambled, but the next thing he said caught his attention, "Was it my wife or my daughters?"

Looking at him in shock, he cautiously asked, "What makes you think-"

Henry brushed off the question before he'd even finished it, "I love my family, but I know they can be hard to please."

He wasn't sure what to say to that since the truth was that it had been his daughter, and that Robin was entirely at fault in it.

The man didn't seem to be too interested in pressing him on the question, though, instead he simply motioned him toward the table as he carried his sandwich over, "Here, come sit down! You look like you're about to fall over."

His limbs did feel heavy, so he obeyed, lowering himself into one of the chairs and muttering, "I did just come in for some water."

Without responding, Henry opened the fridge and got out two bottles, one water, one beer. He set the water down in front of Robin, before turning to get a bottle opener out of the silverware drawer.

After opening it, he sat down on the other side of the table in front of his sandwich, taking a contented sip. He looked up at Robin as he set down the bottle and nudge him, "Don't tell my wife, hm?"

"Of course," he agreed absently as he opened the water bottle and took a small sip. The liquid was pleasantly chilled, but not shockingly icy. It helped wake him up and clear his head a little.

Looking across the table at his employer, he watched Henry happily eating his sandwich. How could the man be so calm?

He thought of the comment he'd made earlier about his wife and daughters, and wondered if it was possible he could really be that uncaring. What kind of father would just not care about the kind of things Robin had said to his daughter? It didn't make sense.

Henry Mills, if nothing else, had come across as very loving parent. Both his daughters seemed to feel genuine affection for him, and, if all the photos around his office were any indication, he was extremely proud of them. So why was he not angry right now? Could it be he didn't know? That would mean Regina must not have said anything…

"Robin?"

Jolting out of his musings, he automatically answered, "Yes, Sir?"

"I said I think perhaps you should go back to bed. No offense, but you really look awful!"

"Um…alright," he finally agreed.

As he rose from the table, Henry continued, "And, whatever happened, don't take it to heart. My wife and daughters may be difficult sometimes but deep down they're unique and special...and kind, in their own ways."

Robin stared at him, feeling more confused than ever. Finally, he simply nodded and answered, "Thank you, Sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the other man answered as he dug back into his midnight snack, and Robin shuffled his way back to the elevator, deciding to go back to bed since apparently he wasn't going to be fired tonight. Maybe in the morning things would make more sense.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The next morning he got dressed in a clean suit. Luckily he'd left them hanging in the wardrobe, figuring, since the Mills family paid for them, they'd want to keep them.

In the breakroom the housekeepers were laying out the usual offerings for the staff's breakfast, and people were filtering through filling up their plates.

"Morning, Robin," Ruby Lucas greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he returned the greeting, cautiously. Around him everyone seemed normal. The rest of the security staff was milling around finding seats to eat their breakfasts.

Getting into line he picked up a banana and a piece of toast.

"That all you're having?" Ruby asked, looking questioningly at his plate.

"Not very hungry this morning," he answered. She shrugged and turned back to filling her plate with sausage and bacon. For someone so skinny, the girl was quite a carnivore!

Robin found a seat to nibble on his toast and banana before it was time to head over to the security conference room. The food helped him feel a little more human so he stopped at the coffeemaker on his way. Whatever happened at this morning's security briefing, he wanted to have some caffeine in his system for it!

In the conference room, no one seemed to look at him funny as if they knew something he didn't.

As he sat down, Kronk plopped down in the chair next to him. The man was large and somewhat graceless, but he had a childlike innocence that made it impossible to dislike him, "Robin! Hey, I didn't see you at the gym this morning."

"Skipped today," he answered.

"Well you keep that up, soon I'll be able to lap you in the pool!" the other man joked, punching Robin in the arm.

He attempted to a brief smile as Drake walked into the room, "Alright everyone, no major updates for today. Measures as usual. Assignments are on the board."

With that everyone around the table got up and started filing out.

"Locksley!" Drake barked.

"Yes, Sir?" he answered, expecting the head of security to order him to his office so that he could be informed of his termination.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?! Miss Mill leaves for work in 10 minutes!" was all the other man said.

Glancing at the assignments on the wall, he saw that his name was still written next to Regina's. Apparently nothing had changed.

Clearing his throat, he rose from the table to pick up the keys to her car and retrieve it from the garage.

Regina was waiting for him on the steps as he drove the car around to the front of the mansion. Flipping it into park, he got out and walked around to open the door for her.

"You're nearly late," she remarked as she stepped over to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he answered.

Stopping, she looked at him, "Something on your mind?"

Realizing he was holding the passenger's side door open but standing in between her and the car, blocking her way, he stepped aside. He knew he probably shouldn't say anything, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them, "You didn't tell anyone about yesterday."

She turned her head to meet his eyes, "Who would I tell?"

Robin didn't answer, causing her to frown and smirk mirthlessly, "Oh I see. You figured I'd immediately go crying to my parents?"

Tossing her briefcase into the car, she turned to face him fully, "Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not a child. I can fight my own battles."

"Ah, well about that...I apologize," he said, "For what I said. It was inappropriate."

Raising her eyebrows, she nodded, "Yes, it was."

There was nothing much he could say to that, so he stay silent.

"However, it was also inappropriate of me to expect you to help me shop," she acknowledged, "You're right, it isn't your job."

"Still, I had no right to say those things to you. It wasn't my place."

Regina sighed, "Look I think it'd best if, from now on, we just remained professional. We both keep our personal opinions of each other to ourselves, and remember that your job is to protect me...nothing else. Sound fair?"

"Yes," he nodded, "That sounds more than fair."

"Good," she said, sliding into the car. He shut the door, glad they'd at least come to some kind of uneasy peace.


	4. Country Club Day

Slices of melon and a small helping of scrambled eggs sat untouched on her plate as Cora stared across the breakfast table at her husband. As usual he had his nose buried in a newspaper while he ate bites of his food and drank sips of coffee without a care in the world.

Shaking her head in annoyance she called his attention, "Henry."

"Hm?" he answered, not looking up from his paper. Her eyes narrowed.

"Henry!" she repeated more firmly.

That did get his attention. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Yes, my dear?"

She had to hold down an eyeroll at the endearment, and the innocent expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look," she said to him, "You know what I want to talk to you about!"

He let out a tired breath, setting down his newspaper, "Cora, we've already discussed this. Regina told me she wants to come to the foundation full time. You said you talked to her about it. Has she changed her mind?"

She frowned irritably, "No, but you haven't exactly done much to discourage her!"

"Why should I discourage her?" Henry asked, "Regina does good work at the foundation and if she wants to focus just on that, we're lucky to have her."

"Yes, you are!" Cora shot back.

He sighed, "Cora…"

"Regina has real political talent!" she continued, "She could apply it to so much more. She's 27 now...the Presidential election is in a two years. It'd give her valuable experience, and then, by the time she's 35, she'd be ready for a run of her own for Congress or governor! Maybe sooner even!"

"Cora, Regina has told us she has no interest in running for office," Henry reminded her.

She scoffed, "She only says that to spite me."

"She does no such thing!" her husband insisted, "Our daughter loves you, Cora. She isn't trying to hurt you. I wish you would listen to her a little more."

Whipping her head around to him, she argued, "Well do you know what I wish? I wish you wouldn't be so selfish! You could hire anyone to do what Regina does at the foundation! Her talents are wasted there!"

"Perhaps someone else could do Regina's job," Henry said slowly, pointedly ignoring the jab about the foundation, "But, as long as she wants to be at the foundation, she'll be welcome."

Cora turned away in disgust, "You coddle her."

"I want her to be happy, Cora," Henry answered, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"And I want her to be successful!" his wife snapped.

"I want that too," he answered, "However, as you said, she's 27 now. We have to let her define what that means to her."

With a huff, Cora turned her attention back to her breakfast. She had no appetite for it, though, so she pushed the plate away, "You do what you like, Henry, but I'm not going to give up on our daughter!"

Without answering, Henry turned his attention back to his newspaper.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Upstairs in her room, Regina tossed a pile of hangers onto the floor in exasperation. She had about 20 different outfits laid on her bed and couldn't decide on any of them.

Lifting up a black blouse, she tucked it inside the blazer of her white suit. Officially, this event was the foundation's quarterly luncheon. They'd be reviewing progress on various projects and announcing new directions, including her coming on board full time. The suit was the sort of outfit she'd normally wear to such an event, but, the problem was it was being held at the country club, so it gave her the opportunity to visit the very person she'd been thinking about for weeks…

She glanced at the other end of bed where her red dress was laid out. It was her favorite. Very flattering, comfortable, and she always felt sexy in it.

Maybe it a bit too bold, though.

Groaning, she turned away from the bed. Good Gods, she felt ridiculous. She was acting like a lovestruck teenager!

Wasn't that was she was, though?

She may not be a teenager anymore, but the moment she'd seen the photo in the newsletter she'd felt like one again. Felt alive and excited in way she hadn't in she couldn't remember how long.

It had been years, but he was the only person she'd ever loved, and if he still made her feel this way, didn't that have to mean something?

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her bed and settled on a compromise.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Half an hour later, she stepped out onto the front steps, letting the heavy door swing closed behind her.

The day was already lovely and sunny. Even in short-sleeves she didn't feel like she needed a jacket.

A thump sounded from behind her as the front door opened, followed by her mother's voice calling to her, "Regina!"

She tensed, but tried not to let it show as she turned to face her, "Good morning, Mother."

"I didn't see you at breakfast," Cora commented.

"I wasn't very hungry," Regina answered.

"Hm," Cora hummed.

Taking a breath, she asked, "Are you upset with me, Mother?"

The older woman turn to her and answered, "No, not all. I'm glad you're taking care of yourself. As I've said before, appearances matter whether we like it or not."

Frowning, she suddenly felt very self-conscious in her tight, form-fitting dress. Sometimes her mother mentioned that she was concerned about her gaining weight. Was she referring to that?

Crossing one arm over her stomach, she cleared her throat and looked for a change of subject, "Did Daddy already leave for the club?"

"Yes, I think he probably wanted to get in short golf-game before having to focus on business," her mother said, rolling her eyes.

"Well the luncheon doesn't start until 12:30," she defended weakly.

"So you're really going through with this then?" Cora asked. Regina's eyes widened, head whipping around.

"What?!" she squeaked, wondering how her mother had figured it out.

"You realize there's still time to change your mind about going to the foundation full time?"

She let out a sigh, half of relief, and half of annoyance at having been so distracted she left an opening to have this conversation again.

"Mother…" she warned.

"If this is because I chose Blake to run the political office, I have to say I'm disappointed," Cora went on, "You should realize these decisions aren't personal-"

"I know that, Mother!" Regina cut her off, "And I'm not upset about Blake taking over the political office. I think it was a good choice."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I like the foundation," she sighed, "I like what I'm doing there."

"It's not all you're capable of, Regina."

"Mother, please, we've discussed this!"

"Yes, and I don't understand why you refuse to listen! I only want what's best for you!" Cora argued.

Before Regina could lose control of her temper, she was saved by the sight of her silver mini driving around to the front steps, "I have to go, Mother. I'll see you later."

With that she dashed down the steps to meet the car, ignoring the sour look her mother's face.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Alright," her father said after nearly three hours of munching on crab cakes, salads, and mimosas while going over the minutia of each of the foundation's ongoing projects, "I think that about covers everything on our agenda for today. We've made excellent progress this quarter, and I want everyone to know that I appreciate all of your hard work and your dedication to the continued success of the Mills Foundation."

At that the room erupted into applause, employees standing to thank Henry with hugs and handshakes.

Regina smiled from her seat next to him as they did so. She knew that most people who worked for the foundation loved her father, and she was glad for it. She was also happy to just fade into the background of it all because, with the meeting coming to an end, she was starting to remember the other reason she'd come here today and it made her stomach flutter.

As the gathered crowd started to either filter out or head back for another trip to the buffet, Henry appeared by her side.

Looking at him, she plastered a smile on her face. He returned it, sliding into the chair next to her, "I think that went quite well."

"Yes," she agreed, "It was a good meeting."

"Congratulations, again, on coming on board," he said.

She nodded, smiling again.

"Regina?" he called her attention, "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Henry stared at his younger daughter, noting the distant look on her face. She didn't seem as enthusiastic today as she had been when she first brought up the idea of moving to the foundation full-time. Could his wife have been right? Had she only brought up the idea because she felt insecure about not being chosen to run the political office?

Leaning over he placed his hand over hers, "Sweetheart, if you're having second thoughts, you can tell me."

Finally turning her full attention to him, Regina met his eyes, "Daddy, why would I be having second thoughts?"

He shrugged, "You just seem distracted is all."

She seemed to flush a little at the observation, glancing down she answered, "Well maybe I am...distracted that is! I'm not having second thoughts, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very!" Regina said firmly, "If I'm honest, I'm relieved. I...I never really enjoyed being involved with the political office."

That was what Henry had suspected all along, but he wanted to be sure.

"Alright," he nodded, "If you're really certain."

"I am," she said, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm just not paying attention. Not good way to start my first day as a full employee, I know…"

"Well," he shrugged, "I trust you heard the important things we discussed today."

She laughed.

"So, how about a mimosa to celebrate?" Henry offered.

Regina hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on," he urged, "The professional part of today is done. Time we had a little fun!"

With that he signaled to a waiter and asked for two mimosas.

When the drinks were brought, he clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

Regina followed suit, giving up on arguing, and deciding that a little bit of liquid courage might actually make the rest of the day easier if she went through with what she was planning to…

As they drank the last few sips of their drinks, Henry turned to her, "Well, it's getting rather late. I suppose I should be start heading back home. Are you coming as well?"

Regina stood with him as he rose from his chair, "Ah, I think I might stick around a little while longer."

As her father looked at her questioningly, she explained, "It's been awhile since I've seen Rocinante, so I thought I might go down to the stables and check in on him."

"Ah," He nodded understandingly, smiling as, for a moment, she seemed just like she did as a little girl. Excited to spend time with her horse, "Alright, I'll see you at home later then."

Regina smiled as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from her father before saying goodbye to him.

Some of the employees who were still around stopped him on his way out of the dining room to speak to him about something, but she couldn't be bothered to find out what. Her mind was already in other places. Specifically, down the hill at the stables…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The day had grown even warmer than it had been that morning, giving way to an unseasonably sweltering evening for early May.

It made her regret having that mimosa since champagne always made her feel hot, and she was actually starting to sweat by the time she made the trek down to the stables.

Stepping through the main entrance, she saw the stable manager. At catching sight of her his eyes lit up and he greeted her warmly, "Ms. Mills! How lovely to see you."

She returned the greeting, "Hello, Sancho. How are you?"

"Oh, very well, very well," he nodded, "You're here to see Rocinante?"

Smiling again she simply asked, "How is he?"

"He's doing well. We exercise him regularly. He may be getting older but there's still quite a lot of energy in him!" he joked, "You should come by more often! I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing you."

"Oh, I would, Sancho, but you know...work," she excused.

"Bah," he brushed her off, "You young people work too much! You need to make time to enjoy life!"

She simply laughed along, humoring the man.

"Well, Rocinante's inside. In his usual berth," the manager informed her.

Thanking him, Regina made her way into the stables, mindful of her steps in her stiletto pumps.

When she arrived at his stall, her horse tossed his head excitedly at the sight of her.

As soft smile crossed her lips as she cooed gently at him, stroking his face affectionately.

Rocinante nudged her stomach with his nose, searching her dress for pockets that might contain a treat for him.

"Sorry, boy, I don't have anything with me today," she said apologetically, and, giving his nose one last stroke she whispered to him, "Wish me luck, okay?"

Regina's hands shook as she stepped away from Roicinante's stall and smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

She held her head high and continued into the stables until reaching the last stall where...there he was.

It almost felt surreal. After all this time, standing just feet from him as he examined the fetlock of the palomino in the stall.

A soft smile crossed her lips as his name fell from them, "Daniel."

Raising his head, his eyes widened at the sight of her and he smiled back, "Regina?"

Feeling excitement rise in her, she stepped into the stall, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Daniel answered sincerely, "How have you been?"

"I've been well," she answered, "How about you?"

"Good," he nodded, an uncomfortable silence filling the air momentarily.

"I heard you took job here at the stables," Regina said, shifting on her feet, "Staff veterinarian."

"Yes, indeed," he answered.

"Congratulations," she went on, "On finishing school. I know this is what you always wanted."

"Thank you, Regina," Daniel answered, "That means a lot to me, really."

She smiled at him.

"So how about you?" he asked, stepping around the palomino to stand closer to her, "What have you been up to?"

She cleared her throat and answered, "Oh you know, working for my parents. Just today, in fact, I transferred to the foundation full-time."

The smile he gave her was a cautious one, but he answered anyway, "That's great, Regina. You're happy there?"

"I am," she nodded affirmatively, "The foundation...they do a lot of good things."

"Well, I'm glad then" Daniel said, "So long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

That was her opening. She knew it was the perfect opportunity, but her mouth went dry with nervousness at the thought of actually taking it. She knew she had to, though. It was now or never.

"I'm...alright," she answered, "when it comes to work, but...I've missed you."

His mouth dropped open slightly at the admission.

"Have you missed me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I have," he answered.

Her heart leapt, and she stepped forward closer to him, "Really?"

"Yes," Daniel answered, "We knew each other since we were kids, of course I missed you when I went away to vet school."

"Daniel," she sighed, reaching for him. Before her hands came in contact with him, though he caught them in his own and held them safely between their bodies.

"But, Regina," he went on, "It's been a long time."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, "Yes but what does it matter? It's been a long time, but you're back now. For good! We could give it another try. We can be together."

"Regina..." he trailed off hesitantly.

Dropping his hands, she stepped back, "You don't want that?"

He opened his mouth helplessly.

"Why?" she asked, "Daniel, I love you, and you told me you loved me!"

"That was five years ago. We were 22 years old. Just finished college. We'd barely even been out of this city!"

"So you're saying you didn't mean it?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I did love you. I always will in a way but...we were so young! I've changed since then," he answered. Taking a deep breath, Regina looked away, so he gently tapped her arm to get her attention, "And I'm sure you have too-"

"Is there someone else?" she breathed, "Is that why you don't want to try again with us? Did you meet someone else?"

He swallowed sadly, "I met a few someone elses."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she stepped backward out of the stall.

"But, at the moment, no. There isn't anyone in particular," he assured her, "That's not the issue."

"You just don't want **me** anymore," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Regina-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head, "No, I hear you. I understand perfectly."

"Regina, please don't be like that," Daniel pleaded, following her out of the stall.

"Like what?!" she asked harshly, whirling around to face him, "You made your feelings clear, so I don't think there's anything more to say!"

With that she stormed away.

As she stepped out of the stables into the sun, she swallowed against the painful lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sick feeling churning her stomach. Just as tears started to prickle her eyes, she sensed the presence of someone nearby. Turning, she saw Locksley standing against the stable wall next to the doorway. She hadn't even noticed as she walked past him.

Of course, he'd followed her down to the stables. She'd known that he would. It was his job. However...she guessed that, with her mind so sharply focused on what she was going to say when she saw Daniel again, she really had forgotten his presence.

He stared at her with practiced indifference, but his eyes were so clear and expressive that, in spite of his stoic efforts, she could see the intentional gentleness in them. It brought the alarming thought her mind that he likely heard everything that had just gone on inside.

Heart pounding against her chest, she met his stare with a hardened one of her own and demanded, "Something you need, Locksley?"

"No," he answered simply, "But we should be leaving soon. We're expected back at the estate by 5 o'clock"

Narrowing her eyes angrily, she declared "We'll go when I'm ready to go!"

Noticeably holding back a sigh, he nodded, "If you say so-"

"I do!" she snapped, "Now, I'm going back up to the club house. My family has a drawing room reserved there, so you can wait for me in the main lobby!"

With that she brushed past him and began making her way up the hill back toward the club's main building.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It was nearly two hours later when Regina sniffed into a tissue one last time before reaching into her handbag for a compact mirror to check her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks flushed.

Staring miserably at her reflection, she reflected on what a disaster this day had been.

She managed to make it to the drawing room and lock the door behind her before breaking down, but ending up sobbing on the couch at the country club after professing her love to her ex-boyfriend and being rejected was so humiliating!

Even worse, she'd had to use one of the musty, cigar-smoke scented pillows to muffle the noise because Locksley had refused to wait in the lobby, so he was right outside the door. Not to mention anyone passing by could have also heard.

Quickly, she reapplied foundation below her eyes to disguise the puffiness, and added some more mascara, until she managed to achieve a basic semblance of presentability.

Her eyes were still slightly red, but there wasn't much to be done for that.

Taking a few calming breaths, she stood from the couch to face the inevitable. She would have to go home soon, there was no getting around it.

Walking over to the door, she threw it open. Locksley, who had been standing in front of it, turned to face her.

"Alright," she began, alarmed to find that her voice sounded rough. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I'm ready to go now."

With that she stared the bodyguard down, daring him to make a comment about her voice breaking or anything else that had gone on that afternoon.

Motioning for her to go ahead of him, he held her gaze and responded, "The car's waiting for us outside."


	5. Alone

Zelena's laughter echoed through the foyer as Regina got off the elevator on the ground floor. As she stepped into the entry way, her sister rounded the corner, her white pumps clicking on the marble.

"Oh!" Zelena paused at the sight of her, her face flushed with mirth and, Regina suspected, several glasses of champagne, "Regina, what are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Where else should I be?"

Zelena shrugged, "It's Sunday, maybe out living your life? Well...if you had one!"

She rolled her eyes at the jab. As she turned away Zelena whined, "Oh, come on! Don't be like that, Sis! I was only kidding!"

Regina sighed, "How was brunch?"

"Very nice, thank you."

"Good mimosas?" she jabbed.

"Poinsettias, actually," her sister hiccuped.

"What about Blake? Is he still out with the boys?"

"Yes," she answered, "Actually, I'm not here. I just came into change. Lucretia and Drizella are taking me to the spa, then we'll probably have drinks and dinner...and drinks."

She smirked, "Well, have fun."

"Thanks," Zelena slurred as she hit the elevator button, "Blake knows I'll be out late, so don't worry about him."

Reinga was relieved to hear that. The last thing she wanted was to end up in the middle of an argument between her sister and brother-in-law. The two were leaving in a week, and their respective groups of friends had decided to throw both of them farewell get togethers this weekend.

As the elevator doors dinged open, Zelena sauntered inside without bothering to wait for confirmation of her instructions about her husband.

With a sigh, Regina made her way around to the kitchen. Opening the regular fridge she stared inside.

Behind her, the door to the cooking area swung open with a squeak. As she turned around, she saw the diminutive figure of their chef emerge. The older woman blinked in surprise at the sight of her and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Regina laughed bemusedly, "Just looking for late lunch, Mrs. Fa."

"No!" the small woman barked, "I mean what are you doing home? I thought everyone was out today?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that," she sighed. It was true that the rest of her family was out. Zelena and Blake, of course, were out partying, and her parents had gone into the city to have brunch with associates.

Turning her attention back to the old woman, Regina answered, "I don't have any plans to go out today, Mrs. Fa."

"Oh," she frowned, "Well do you need me to make you something?"

Regina turned to her, "Would you mind? I'm sorry, I didn't think to tell you ahead of time that I'd be home."

"Sure, sure," Mrs. Fa answered matter-of-factly, "What would you like?"

She thought it over, "Soup and salad?"

The tiny woman nodded, turning back through to the larger food preparation area.

Regina followed, leaning against one of the counters as Mrs. Fa retrieved ingredients from the larger storage fridge. As the chef filled a bowl with water and white beans, and then laid out celery, carrots, and tomatoes, she smiled. Minestrone soup had always been one of her favorites.

"So how is your son doing?" she asked while Mrs. Fa began chopping the vegetables, "Has his physical therapy been working at all?"

The old woman sighed, "Barely. The arthritis is pretty extensive, so, from that his doctors have said, hip replacement is pretty much inevitable."

Regina frowned, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," she answered ruefully as she dumped the cut vegetables into a pot and added the beans and fresh water, "The poor boy just can't catch a break! I don't understand it either, my joints are as healthy as they were when I was your age!"

She twirled the knife in her hand to demonstrate. Regina laughed, she did have to admit that their chef had impressive dexterity for someone her age...though, just in case, she did subtly step back a few feet.

"Well, if there's ever anything I can do to help please let me know," Regina told her.

Mrs. Fa smiled, allowing herself a brief moment of softness before planting the knife in the counter top and puttering past Regina to wash lettuce at the sink.

"So, what are you doing home?" the older woman changed the subject artfully, "Shouldn't you be out having some fun?"

Regina laughed, "Doing what, exactly?"

"Your sister's out isn't she? Why didn't you go with her?"

"Well, for a start, I wasn't invited-"

"She didn't invite you to her going away party?" the chef asked, "That isn't right!"

"Oh, believe me, I'm not offended at being excluded! Zelena's friends don't care for me, and I'd rather tear my own heart out than spend a whole day with them!"

Mrs. Fa harrumphed, but didn't comment. Regina knew that Mrs. Fa was a very family oriented woman...her culture dictated it. However, things had always been different in the Mills family. An undercurrent of tension was always present, and space from each other tended to help keep everyone sane.

"You've been moping around here all day," the chef continued to scold as she stirred the soup, "Even if you don't want to go with Zelena, why aren't you out doing something?"

"I have not been moping," Regina protested, "It's just been a quiet weekend."

"You could've at least tried to find yourself a date!" Mrs. Fa shot back as she got a bowl and plate out from one of the cabinets, "It's what I'd do if I were your age!"

She frowned, feeling the sting of rejection and embarrassment last weekend rearing its head again.

"Well then maybe I should ask you why you aren't out looking for a date?" Regina teased, trying to deflect.

The old woman scoffed, "Honey, my love life is just fine!"

"Oh, is that so?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but it's also none of your business!" Mrs. Fa rebuked the implied question, transferring the plate of salad and bowl of soup to a tray, "Though, I will say, if Chi Fu from the market doesn't stop calling me, I may have to get you to show me how to block someone on that darned phone!"

Regina laughed incredulously as Mrs. Fa handed the tray over to her, "Would you like to join me? I was thinking I might make some tea to go with the soup."

"I can't, Dear," Mrs. Fa said as she ladled the rest of the soup into a container to put in the fridge, "I'm going with Marco and Constance to play Mahjong this afternoon."

"Oh," Regina answered, hoping she didn't sound disappointed.

Mrs. Fa elbowed her in the ribs, "Maybe I'll see if I can get those two to try improving their love lives?"

She laughed again, shaking her head at the old woman's antics as she hung up her apron and made her way out of the kitchen. Mrs. Fa had been the family's cook ever since Regina was a little girl, and she'd always been the most charmingly eccentric person.

With a sigh, Regina carried her tray into the outer, communal kitchen area and set it down at the small bistro table.

She looked over at the kettle on the counter, but changed her mind and instead went over to the pantry. Through the shelves there was an open doorway at the back that led to the wine cellar. She selected one of her favorite reds, opened it back in the kitchen and added a large glass to her tray.

She considered eating at the bistro table, or possibly in the formal dining room, but both seemed very uninviting with the house empty and cave-like.

Making a snap decision, she picked up the tray and carefully carried it to the elevator and up to the second floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door to her suite behind herself. At least here she had privacy and could relax.

And, since she had nowhere to be and no one would be looking for her, she decided to make the most of it. She took her meal into the bedroom and set it on her dresser while she filled up the bathtub and added bubbles.

The edge of the tub was wide enough to hold the tray while she stripped down and pinned her hair up in a clip.

After settling into the water, she leisurely ate her salad. By the time she was done, the minestrone had cooled to a pleasant temperature. The first bite was heavenly. Perfectly seasoned and comforting.

She savored every bite until her spoon scraped across the empty ceramic bowl. Setting the dishes aside, she picked up her glass of wine and took a large sip.

As she swallowed the mouthful, Regina allowed herself to slide down into a lounging position. Resting the glass against the edge of the tub, she flexed her toes under the water and stared up at the ceiling.

She stared at the light fixture silently for a few moments, her thoughts wandering.

Letting out a bored sigh, she mused to herself that Mrs. Fa might have been right. Maybe she should have gone out that day. Of course, she didn't exactly have anywhere to go.

Most of her friends from college, those she still spoke with, summered at the beach or overseas. On Friday Lily had mentioned going to wine country with her new girlfriend. The only other person she was close to in the city was Daniel, and after the disaster last week, she obviously wasn't going to call him up and asked if he wanted to see a film…

Swallowing the last of her wine, Regina set the glass aside, leaned her neck back against her bath pillow and let her eyes slide shut.

She supposed that she shouldn't be moping, as Mrs. Fa had put it. This weekend wasn't really that much different than any other. Just, maybe because everyone seemed determined to comment on it, that it seemed more acute today.

Letting an annoyed sigh slip through her lips, she pushed those thoughts from her mind and determined that she was just going to relax and enjoy herself.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina jolted awake with a rather undignified snore, her lower back aching and numb from sitting on the bottom of the hard tub for so long. Glancing around the gray haze of the bathroom, she realized that she'd dozed off long enough that the bubbles in the bath had dissipated, and the water was cold.

Shivering, she leaned forward and pulled the plug to empty the drain.

Goosebumps broke out on her skin as she climbed out of the tub, her pruney feet sensitive against the bathmat.

Quickly, she padded to her closet and picked out her warmest set of pajamas. Comfortably wrapped up in them, Regina gathered up her dishes from the bathroom and carried them down to the first floor.

After going through the outer kitchen, she set the tray down on a counter for one of the housekeeping staff to take care of later...they were probably all sleeping right now.

She was walking back to the elevator when her attention was drawn by muffled voices coming from her father's study.

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, she slowly made her way toward the study. It was late, nearly 9PM, and she couldn't remember the last time her father had guests over at this hour.

Slowly, she padded toward the study.

"Are you going to spend all night deciding your move?" her father's voice echoed down the hall.

"Are you in a hurry to finish the game?" Locksley's voice followed, causing Regina to pause in her tracks in the doorway.

As she glanced inside, Henry laughed as he took a sip of scotch out of a tumbler, "Not particularly. I just think you know that you're only delaying the inevitable…"

The younger man looked up at him from across the chessboard as he clarified, "When I checkmate you."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Robin answered as he moved on of his pieces. Henry simply laughed in response, taking a slow sip of his drink. He sighed as he swallowed a sip, looking approvingly at the liquid in his glass.

"This vintage is excellent. Did I tell you I got this as gift from the distributor in Dunbroch?"

"You did," Robin answered, "...and who's stalling now?"

Henry laughed, "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, young man!"

"Be my guest," Robin teased.

The older man moved to lean intently over the chessboard, but paused as he caught sight of her.

"Regina," he said in surprise, "You're up late. Is everything alright?"

Stepping into the study, Regina answered, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Ah, well, yes, everything's fine. Just finishing up a chess game."

"I see that," she observed, "I didn't know the two of you were...friendly."

Locksley paused mid-sip of his own drink at the words, eyes narrowing intently. For her part, she could barely keep from rolling hers. He certainly was a sensitive one.

Her father shrugged, "Always good to keep a friend around who's easy to beat at chess."

"Hmm," she hummed, not sure of what to say, "Alright, well, I'll...leave you to it then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Henry called after her as she turned from the room.

Making her way back to the elevator, she couldn't help but feel a little rattled by what she'd just walked in on and she wasn't sure why. It was far from the first time her father had gotten friendly with a staff member over the years. He and Mrs. Lucas had practically grown up together.

With a sigh, she stepped onto the elevator and let the doors slide closed behind her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As the front gate slid open, Regina held the warm styrofoam container steadily in her lap. She could tell that Locksley had been curious when she made him take a detour to the other side of town after she left the office that night, but he hadn't said anything.

After he dropped her off at the front driveway, she climbed the front steps. The azaleas and dandelions around the steps were in full bloom and buzzing with bees. She dodged a couple on her way up before shutting the door quickly behind her.

In the outer kitchen, she pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and carefully poured the soup in. It had been a long drive home, so, just to be certain it was warm, enough let it heat in the microwave for a couple minutes.

Mrs. Fa was in the main cooking area standing over a pot of something. Regina smiled as she caught sight of her, "Evening, Mrs. Fa."

"Hello, Dear," she said absently, "Need something?"

"Yes, actually, I could use a tray for Daddy. I picked up some of his favorite soup."

"Ah," Mrs. Fa nodded hopping down off the step stool that allowed her to see inside the tall stock pot, "How is your father doing? Is he feeling any better?"

"I'm not sure," she answered as Mrs. Fa handed her a tray, "He stayed home from work today."

"Oh," the old woman frowned, "Well let me know if there's anything I can do. I have plenty of teas that are good for colds."

"Thanks," Regina answered, "Hopefully the soup will make him feel better."

Carefully transferring the steaming bowl to the tray, she added a spoon and carried it to the elevator. The doors dinged open on the third floor. This floor contained two large suites with bedrooms, bathrooms, and living areas. Her parents had occupied one ever since she was a child, and, when they married, Blake and Zelena, had moved into the other from a smaller one on the same floor as Regina's.

Pushing open the door to her parents' suite, she made her way around to the bedroom where her father was lounging under the covers, watching golf on television. She smirked at the amusing sight as she stepped into the room.

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh," Henry sat up, muting the television, "What's all this?"

"I brought you some tortilla soup," she answered as she set the tray down next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Henry answered, "Thank you, Sweetheart. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"You always do the same for me when I'm sick," she commented.

"That's my job," he answered, "But, thank you again."

She laughed, kicking off her heels, and tucking her legs up under her to relax next to him as he ate his soup, "The thrilling world of golf, huh?"

He glared good-naturedly at her, "A lot of people like watching golf."

"It has a reputation for being boring for a reason," Regina pointed out.

"Well, no one's forcing you to watch it, my dear."

She laughed.

"So what about you?" Henry asked as he ate a bite of soup.

"Me?"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright," she answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," he responded, "But you haven't seemed like yourself lately. Did something happen?"

She bit the inside of her lip, simply answering, "I'm fine, Daddy."

Thankfully, he didn't push the subject. Instead he allowed them to fall into a peaceful quiet as Henry finished his soup and Regina simply enjoyed his company.

They sat in comfortable silence for about 20 minutes before the main door to their suite clattered open and closed, Zelena's voice echoed through the rooms as she and Blake discussed their travel plans.

As she stepped into the bedroom, she stopped, blinking in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she caught sight of Regina.

"I brought home some soup after work."

"Oh," Zelena answered, not looking totally happy, "Well I'm here to say goodbye."

Setting the tray aside, Henry rose from bed, "Are you heading out now?"

"Yes," Blake answered, "They're expecting me at the political office tomorrow morning, and we need to get on the road if we're going to make it to the Federal District at a decent hour."

"I'll walk you down to the car," Henry said.

"No, Daddy!" Zelena protested, "You're sick. You should stay inside and stay warm!"

He smiled indulgently, "It's not all that cold outside, but if you don't want me to walk you down, do I at least get a hug?"

Ducking down to his height, Zelena eagerly stepped into his arms and squeezed him tightly, sniffing into his shoulder, "I'll miss you so much."

He patted her back soothingly, "I'll miss you, sweetheart, but it'll be alright. This'll be a new chapter for you."

Standing up from the bed, Regina slid her feet back into her shoes and drifted to the edge of the room to allow the three a little bit of privacy. As they broke their hug, Zelena wiped away tears, allowing Blake to step forward to shake Henry's hand.

Unexpectedly, Zelena grabbed Regina's elbow and dragged her to the bedroom door.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, "Zelena, what?"

"You look out for him!" she hissed in whisper, "Do you understand me?"

Regina looked at her incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

"If I'm not going to be here, I need to know someone cares about Daddy!"

"Well, of course I do, Zelena!"

Before the argument could escalate further the suite doors opened and closed, and their mother's heels clicked as she made her way around to the bedroom.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"We're just saying goodbye, Mother," Zelena answered, immediately plastering a smile on her face.

"I see," Cora answered, "Is it really necessary for everyone to be in my bedroom?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Daddy."

"And you, Regina?"

"I brought home some soup after work," she explained. Immediately, Cora's eyes went to the tray on the bed.

She sighed heavily, "Henry, you know I don't like it when you eat in bed."

Before her father could answer, Regina replied, "Mother, he's sick."

"It's just a cold," Cora answered evenly, "He's well enough to walk downstairs to the dining room. Honestly, you girls are acting as if he's dying!"

"Your mother's right," Blake said, "Anyway, we should be going anyway. The car's waiting for us."

"Is one bowl of soup really that big a deal?" Regina argued. Normally, she wouldn't argue when her mother was in this type of mood, but she was getting irritated.

"Excuse me?" Cora asked, looking at her in surprise, "This is none of your concern, Regina-"

"It's alright!" Henry jumped in, "I'm finished anyway. Cora if you're going with Zelena and Blake down to the car, I'll call Mrs. Lucas to have someone come up to change the sheets before you get back up."

Her mother frowned, but seemed satisfied with that answer, "Alright then. Shall we go meet your car?"

Blake, naturally, immediately agreed. Zelena paused to give Henry one last tearful hug and kiss goodbye before Cora led the four of them downstairs to the front entrance where a towncar was waiting to take them to Misthaven Federal District.

"Call me when you get in," Cora instructed as she gave Blake and Zelena each a quick hug, adding to Blake, "I'm sure we'll have things to discuss tomorrow as well when you start at the political office."

"Of course, Cora," Blake said smugly.

With that Regina also gave Zelena hug goodbye, and even shared a very awkward one with Blake before he dragged his wife into the car and it set off down the drive away from the Mills estate.

As she watched the car's tail-lights disappearing into the distance, Regina sighed. She and her sister weren't exactly close, but this was the first time, other than a very brief few months when Zelena started college, that she'd ever left the estate.

"Regina!" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her musings, "Are you coming inside?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered, following up the steps.

As the heavy front doors slammed shut behind them, the two women silently made their way to the elevator.

"You know, dear, what you're feeling right now is entirely of your own making," Cora said.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"I'm just saying, Regina, that if you applied yourself more you could easily find a job in the Federal District too. Probably even one in government."

She stared at her mother quietly, hiding her reaction. Her mother thought she was jealous!

"Just something for you to consider," Cora said as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Alright," Regina answered, trying not to let her amusement show in her voice, "I'll certainly...consider it."

Cora, naturally, noticed the pause and pinned Regina with probing look. Thankfully, however, she chose not to comment further.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the short and somewhat boring chapter that took so long to get up. It was necessary for set up, and, now that I'm done with moving into a new place, I hope to get really cranking with this story.


	6. Events

Regina sprayed her hair one last time, making sure the bun was well in place.

Gathering up her briefcase and phone, she made her way out her bedroom door and through her sitting room to the hall. The elevator opened immediately, and, pressing the button for the ground floor, she shoved her briefcase under her arm and began scrolling through her email account.

There were a few since the previous work day, but she was relieved to find that most of them were standard announcements that came through the foundation listserv.

She was certain that would be change soon, though. With this event coming up everyone was sure to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off as soon as the work day started.

The elevator doors slid open, and she stepped out making her way across the foyer.

"Regina," a voice stopped her in her tracks.

Pausing, she lowered her phone and turned, "Mother, you're up very early."

"So are you," Cora commented, waiting expectantly.

"There's a lot of work to be done for the foundation's annual gala. I thought it wouldn't hurt to make an early start this week," she explain.

"Are there any problems?" her mother asked.

"No, Mother, everything is on track," Regina answered, "Just a busy time of year."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Mother," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Hm," Cora hummed, "You're wearing your hair up."

"Yes?" Regina nodded confused.

"It looks a bit frizzy."

She swallowed, suspecting where this conversation was going.

"I thought I told you that you should get it straightened?"

"Yes," she answered, "I will, Mother, I just couldn't get an appointment until later this week."

"You'll have it done by the gala, though?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Mother."

She nodded, "Good. Have a good day, Dear."

"Thank you," Regina said, hoping she didn't sound as tired as she felt, "You too, Mother."

With that, Cora continued on her way to her office.

Taking a deep breath, Regina continued to the front door and made her way down the steps outside. Glancing around, she found that there were no cars in sight.

She checked her watch. Whoever was supposed to be her assigned security that morning was late.

Sighing in annoyance, she turned back inside, walked over to the elevator, and rode it down to the basement level.

Making her way around to the security conference room, she found it empty. Checking the whiteboard where assignments were written, she looked who was assigned to her that day.

Locksley.

It figured. Why did it have to be him?

This week was stressful enough for her without having to deal with that man too! He was irritatingly opinionated. She really didn't want to deal with whatever he might think of the gala or all the preparation that went into it.

He'd probably think it was just a circus of egos.

Rolling her eyes, Regina turned from the conference room, nearly bumping into one of the other security team.

"Miss Mills?" he asked, "Are you alright? Did you need some help?"

Glancing up at the tall man, she recalled his name, "Yes, do you happen to know where Locksley is? I need to go into work early today."

"Ah..." he thought for a moment, "...last I saw him he was in the gym."

"Thank you, Lot," she said, continuing down the hall to the staff gym. The main room was entirely empty, which left only the pool or the locker room. Hoping for former, she walked across the room to the door leading to the pool.

The air inside was thickly humid, and smelled strongly of sweat and chlorine.

Wrinkling her nose, she turned the corner into the pool area, stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of the person she'd been looking for. He was in the pool, and she'd caught him either at exactly the right or exactly the wrong moment depending on how one looked at it.

Specifically right as he was pulling himself out of the pool.

Involuntarily her lips dropped open at the sight of the man emerging from the water, taking in all at once the dark ink tattoos that she hadn't known he had, how his muscles flexed as he lifted himself onto the ledge, and the copious amounts of water that fell off him creating a puddle on the floor.

She wasn't sure whether to worry that he might shake dry like a dog, or notice that his white swim trunks were very see-through when wet, and, shit, he was looking right at her...right at her as she was staring at him!

Quickly shaking herself, she turned around clearing her throat.

"Miss Mills?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, turning back to him, "I understand you're my assigned security again?"

"Yes," Locksley answered, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," she said firmly, "It's just that I'll need to be going in an hour early every day this week."

"I see. I'm sorry, no one told me that," he answered, placing one hand on his hip, the action inadvertently dragging the waistband of his trunks a little further down.

"Um...it's fine," she answered, tearing her eyes back to his face quickly, "Just please try to remember from now on."

He nodded, "Will do. If you give me a few minutes to change, I'll bring the car around out front?"

"Thank you." she answered turning on her heel and making her way out of the pool area. She was grateful for the blast of cool air that hit her as she stepped back into the main gym.. That damned pool was far too over-heated. She could feel sweat forming at the small of her back and along her bra-line, threatening to stain the silk blouse she was wearing.

With a deep sigh, she slung the strap on her briefcase over her shoulder and quickly hurried back to the elevator.

The biggest week for the year for the Mills Foundation, and she was already getting off to a stressful start!

Why did it have to be him of all people?

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Mrs. Fa?" Regina called pushing open the double doors to the cooking area.

The woman in question stood up from closing the oven, "Yes?"

"Do you have moment?" she asked.

"Sure," the old woman said, drying her hands on a towel, "Let's go sit outside."

Leading the way back out to the outer kitchen, Mrs. Fa poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table with a sign, "Now, what was it you needed to speak to me about?"

Regina slid down into the chair next to her, "That friend I told you about. The immigration attorney. She sent over some paperwork for you to sign. It's your acceptance form for naturalization through the amnesty program. You just have to provide returns proving you've paid your taxes during the time you've been in Misthaven and consent to a background check."

Mrs. Fa sighed, reaching into the pocket of her apron and pulling out a set of wire rimmed glasses. Looking the forms over, she grumbled, "More paperwork."

"I know it's a lot," Regina said, "But once you get everything done you'll be eligible to become a citizen of Misthaven."

The older woman sighed, "I've been in this country 45 years and I'm still considered illegal."

"I know," she answered, "Wouldn't it be nice not to worry anymore?"

"Yes," Mrs. Fa admitted grudgingly, picking up the pen. When the last one was signed, she thrust the pen and papers back into Regina's hands and grumbled, "Maybe next time you could try bringing a handsome man instead of paperwork for a change!"

Regina laughed, sarcastically responding, "Oh? And where exactly do you expect me to find one of those?"

Before Mrs. Fa could open her mouth to respond, the backdoor from the terrace opened and Robin Locksley jogged in. He was dressed in loose shorts and a white t-shirt, and had earbuds in. Barely sparing them a glance, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. After taking a sizable gulp, he seemed to notice the two women watching him from the table.

Pulling out the earbuds he said, "Hello…everything alright here?"

"Everything's fine," Regina answered firmly, snatching the papers up and stuffing them into her briefcase, "I was just discussing a personal matter with Mrs. Fa."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "No need for the cloak and dagger. Miss Mills helping me apply for citizenship through the amnesty program."

His eyes immediately jumped to Regina's face, studying her quietly.

"That gonna be an issue?!" Mrs. Fa demanded.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to her, "What? No! Of course, not. Why would it be?"

The chef huffed, "Most folks have a lot of opinions about amnesty, and they aren't shy about sharing them!"

Robin tapped the lid against his water bottle and answered, "Well if you're asking mine, I believe that anyone who wants amnesty should have the chance."

"I wasn't asking!" Mrs. Fa answered bruskly before relaxing her posture and winking, "Though, I appreciate the support. Thanks, son."

He smiled back, "Always, Mrs. Fa. I was just a little surprised..."

He trailed off glancing at Regina again.

Looking up at him she asked, "By me?"

"No, I-"

"Regina's helped me work my way toward citizenship years!" Mrs. Fa jumped in, "She's gone above and beyond just to help an old woman who works in her kitchen! I'll never find a nicer girl than this one, I promise you that!"

Regina felt her cheeks at the open and effusive praise.

"I'm sure I won't," he answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "I think what you're doing is very nice."

She rose from the table, picking up her briefcase, "I have some work to do before the gala tonight."

"Wait, I didn't-" Robin started, but she was already halfway out the door.

Mrs. Fa looked up at him from the table, "If that's your idea of charming, I can see why you're still single."

As the diminutive chef made her way back into the cooking area, he sighed, tapping the cap against his water bottle.

Tucking his earbuds into his pocket slowly made his way back out for a cool down stroll around the terrace.

At the corner of one of the flower beds, Marco, the gardener, was pushing over a wheelbarrow full of sacks of potting soil.

He smiled, "Hey Marco."

"Ah, Robin," the older man waved, "How are you today?"

"I'm alright," he answered, "Do you need some help with that?"

"No, no. I have everything under control," Marco waved him off, "Are you working this gala tonight?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm assigned Ms. Mills all week."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready then?" Marco asked.

He had a point. Robin was going to need to shower and change into a fresh suit before driving Regina into the city for this event, and then get through an entire evening without accidentally offending her again.

That moment back in the kitchen had almost lead to another blow up between them, and he really wanted to avoid that.

Letting out a breath he nodded, "Yeah, I should be. Are you sure you're okay here?"

Marco nodded decisively, "Yes. Go! You're going to be late!"

"You're right," Robin agreed, knowing he couldn't postpone the inevitable any longer.

With that he made his way down to the staff locker room to take a quick shower and change into a clean suit. After combing his hair and picking up the keys to the black town car, he pulled it around to the front entrance, adjusting his tie as he waited for her.

In his pocket his phone began buzzing. Grumbling under his breath, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Robin, it's Killian."

"Killian? What's up, mate? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just checking in. This a bad time?"

He glanced at the front door but found no sign of Regina, "No it's okay for now. How have you been?"

"Oh not too bad," the other man answered.

"Good, good. How are things at the Roger?" Robin asked.

"Picked up a bit this month."

"That's good news."

"Yeah," Killian agreed, "I'll be able to pay both Tink and Marian this month, so they're rather pleased about that!"

Robin chuckled at the joke, "Well that's great, I'm glad to hear things are doing better for you."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said, "What about you? How are you finding the job?"

As Robin opened his mouth to answer, the heavy front door swung open and Regina Mills emerged in a dark blue ball gown that clung to her to the knee before falling off into rippling waves. She turned to close the door behind her, showing of the dress' lace back framing an expanse of tan skin.

"Stunning," the word escaped escaped his lips before he realized it.

"What's that?"

Killian's confused voice echoed in his ear, causing him to snap back to reality, "Ah, nothing! Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Alright, catch you later."

He ended the call just as Regina's high-heeled feet hit the bottom step. Walking over to the car she met his eyes, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, just friend of mine calling," he answered as he held the door open for her.

"Oh," she nodded, "Nothing wrong, I hope?"

"No," he shook his head, "He just called to say 'hi'"

She seemed satisfied with that answer, lifting the ruffled hem of her dress out of the way and sliding into the car.

"Is your father on his way? I was supposed to drive you both," Robin asked.

"No, he and Miguel already left. He decided to pick up my mother at her political office," she informed him.

"Oh," he nodded.

"I'm sorry no one told you."

"It's alright," he answered, "It's sweet that he's going to surprise her."

Regina smiled weakly. Having gotten to know Henry Mills over the past months, he wanted to ask what that was about, but figured it might be too personal, so, instead he simply closed the door behind her, walked around to the other side of the car, and set off down the drive.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The elevator doors slid open, and Cora stepped out, striding toward her office. As she passed her assistant's desk she barked, "Bella! I need to see you!"

Springing up the small girl hurried after her, "Um...it's Belle."

Turning Cora asked, "Excuse me?"

"It's Belle," she repeated.

Rolling her eyes, the older woman replied, "Yes, whatever. Did you pick up my gown for the gala?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mills," Belle answered quickly, "I laid it across the table in the conference room so that it wouldn't get wrinkled, and your stylist will be here in 10 minutes."

"Very good," she nodded, "What about you? Do you have anything appropriate to wear tonight?"

"Uh…tonight?" Belle stammered, "You want me to attend the gala tonight?"

Cora raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

"Well...it's just that it's my father's birthday…"

"And?"

"Um...I'll just let him know I'll be a little late," Belle acquiesced.

Nodding in approval Cora stepped around to the back of her desk, "Now do you have a suitable outfit?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Just be sure you don't wear that shade of lipstick. You aren't a streetwalker," Cora added.

Belle touched her lips instinctively, but before she could answer there was a knock on the office door. Turning, the younger woman opened the door.

"Mr. Mills," she greeted, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming."

Cora looked up in surprise, seeing her husband coming in the door already dressed in his tuxedo.

"I'm sorry, Belle," Henry said, friendly and upbeat as always, "I just came to escort my wife to the gala."

"Oh, that's so nice!" Belle gushed.

Cora, however, simply crossed her arms across her chest, "Henry."

"Hello," said to her.

"The gala doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Yes, I know," he said, "I just thought it might be nice to drive over together."

"I still have to get ready."

He paused, "I don't mind waiting-"

"I also have several emails I need to answer before I leave tonight, and I can't focus on that with you here in the way!" she snapped, "Honestly, have I ever been late to a foundation event?"

"No, but that wasn't why-"

"So after all these years you can't trust me to keep my word? I said I'll be there, I'll be there!"

He let out a breath, deflating, "Of course you will, Cora. I'll just go and I'll see you there later."

As he turned to leave the office, Cora sat down at her desk and turned her attention to her computer.

Opening her email browser, she glanced up at Belle who was still standing on the other side of the room, "Is there anything else?!"

"Ah...no," Belle said quietly.

Cora glared at the younger woman's retreating form. She could hear the surprise, and pity, in the assistant's words, and it annoyed her very much. It wasn't as if she liked yelling at her own husband.

However, he insisted on showing up unannounced without even considering how crazy her schedule was! She simply didn't have time for him and his whims! Why was that so hard to understand?

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin spent most of the night standing against the back wall of colorfully lit ballroom while Regina and Henry mingled with the rest of Misthaven's upper echelon. Most of the guests were people who the two of them obviously knew, but that he'd never heard of. However, there were a few recognizable faces, normally found on the covers of tabloids, in the crowd.

The crowd minced around sipping champagne and nibbling on hors d'oeuvres for about two hours before the lights on the front wall dipped to reveal a projection screen.

Clapping filled the room as Henry Mills took the podium. Beaming widely at the audience he nodded, motioning for quiet.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone," he said into the microphone, "Thank you so much for coming. The Mills Foundation Gala is one of my favorite events of the year. It's so gratifying to see so many old friends, and new ones. Without you The Mills Foundation would not be possible. Everything we do here is possible because of your faith and your support. So I would like to propose a toast...to another successful year!"

The crowd followed his lead, raising their glasses in unison and giving Henry another round of applause.

Setting down his glass, Henry smiled, "Alright, now to give an overview of the foundation's philanthropic goals for the upcoming year, I'm very pleased to present my lovely daughter, Regina."

After the expected applause, Regina stepped up to take her father's place at the podium.

"Thank you," she said, the screen behind her dissolving into the title slide of a presentation, "Don't worry, I'll keep it short."

The room tittered with laughter at the remark. Even Robin felt the side of his mouth quirk. As he watched her speak, he could tell that the smile stretched across her deep red lips was a mask...but it was a very effective mask. As she spoke about the foundation's various charitable projects she was poised and self-assured, with just the right amount of self-deprecation to be charming. She practically had the whole room eating out of the palm of her hand.

He was also interested to not that that her presentation included discussion of several public health campaigns targeting rural areas of Misthaven that had been struggling economically the past few years.

That was somewhat surprising. It seemed like usually wealthy types preferred sexier, feel-good, if dubiously effective, efforts overseas...far removed from their everyday lives.

Even more surprising, as she spoke about some of the issues they planned to address, there were moments when her mask slipped and he could hear genuine passion in her voice. Apparently really did care about what she was doing.

As her speech came to an end, the audience applauded and Henry retook the podium.

"Thank you. Well, as many of you know, The Mills Foundation is also a patron of the arts. We have several performers tonight, starting with a reading by the esteemed poet, Jafar of Agraba."

The man who came up to take the stage looked like a walking prop. He was dressed in a long robe and turban with feathers, resembling a parody of his home country's traditional garb. He was even carrying a gold staff in the shape of a cobra.

As the audience applauded, the man, nose scraping the ceiling, signaled for silence which he got immediately. Standing up straight he closed his eyes as deep flute music started droning from orchestra.

After a few long moments he started reciting a rhythmic ballad about the wounds of modern society, using his staff to point at various audience members who, amazingly, seemed downright delighted by the biting criticism in his words. As he went on he got more and more worked up, using one long, spidery finger slicing through the air as he punctuated his words and the feathers on his turban swaying erratically in a way reminiscent of an angry peacock.

Robin chewed his lip, looking away from the stage in an effort to suppress the urge to snicker at the over-the-top display.

Coincidentally, he happened to glance toward Regina, who was subtly hiding her own smirk behind her knuckle. As their eyes met, however, he saw her bite down hard on her lip and push her chair back from the table.

Keeping her head bowed low, she subtly made her way to the exit. Robin trailed behind her, keeping pace without rushing.

She pushed open and door to the small rock garden in the foundation courtyard. As soon as the door swung fully closed behind them, they glanced at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Oh wow," he commented when they settled down, "That was...interesting."

She laughed again, "Not a big poetry fan, Locksley?"

He shrugged, "I can't see myself ever being a big fan of that kind of poetry."

"Well I can't blame you for that," she admitted, "I met Jafar at least year's gala...not an experience I care to repeat. If you're wondering, he is just as melodramatic in person."

"Sorry to hear that," he answered.

She smiled for a moment before seeming to catch herself. Clearing her throat, she strolled further into the garden.

Robin thought for a moment before speaking, "What you said in there…"

She turned to face him, waiting expectantly.

"It was nice. What you're doing...it's really great."

She stood for a moment before answering, "Thank you."

"Also…" he went on slowly, "...about earlier at the estate. What Mrs. Fa said?"

She stiffened, but he continued anyway, "I didn't mean anything by what I said. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's fine," she brushed off the apology.

"Is it?" he pressed.

"Well, to be honest, you come off a bit judgemental at times."

He nodded, "Okay well...I guess I can see how I might have been."

She took in the acknowledgement with mild surprise, "What was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Basically the same thing," he admitted.

She sighed, "Fair enough. Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that."

At that they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Regina spoke, "I guess we both had some preconceived notions about each other."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, "Look, I know we said we'd keep things strictly professional, but I feel like not talking just makes things worse. Maybe we'd get along better if we did try to get to know each other a little better?"

Her eyebrows jumped, "You mean like be friends?"

He sighed, "Never mind, forget I said anything-"

"Wait!" she protested, "I didn't say "no"! I think...well, you're right, maybe trying to be on better terms might be a good idea."

He couldn't help but smile at the measured statement.

Standing quietly, she asked, "Alright so...how do we go about this?"

"Well, you could start by calling me Robin," he suggested, "If you'd like."

"Ah," she nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. And, um, you can call me Regina. Most of the staff, other than Drake and a few others, do anyway. You don't need to call me Ms. Mills all the time. Unless my mother is around, of course."

"Alright," he agreed, meeting her eyes, "I appreciate that, Regina."

Shifting under his gaze, she drew herself up, "Well, I should be getting back. If I'm gone too long my parents will notice."

"Of course," he stepped over to open the door, and motioned for her to go in ahead of him.


	7. This seems familiar

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for all her encouragement. I couldn't have done it without you.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"Thank you, everyone, for the honor of letting me speak with you…"

Robin perked up as Cora rattled through the closing remarks of her speech. He'd mostly let her voice fade into the background as he stood at a spot in the bushes that gave good views of the entire area, while letting him remain inconspicuous.

This fancy garden party was being hosted by a women's fundraising organization, so most of the attendees were society matrons who sat under a white tent sipping lemonade while discussing...whatever it was they discussed.

After Cora wrapped up her speech, the party seemed to be winding down. She made the rounds of the group a few times, shaking hands and exchanging greetings; however, some of the guests were already drifting out of the area.

Glancing over to make sure Cora was distracted, Robin wiped his sleeve across his forehead. It was unseasonably hot for early summer and he was drenched in sweat under his suit.

Quickly dropping his arm, he scanned the garden again, mainly just to distract himself from the heat.

The majority of the guests were already leaving, and Cora was talking with the hostess.

With a sigh, he did another scan and tugged at the collar of his shirt. It was damp and felt constricting.

As he turned his attention back to Cora, he found her striding toward him intently. Straightening up, he nodded in acknowledgement at her presence.

"Mrs. Mills, are you ready to go? I can have the valet bring the car around."

She nodded, "Yes, but let's walk up together. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Alright," he said cautiously, waiting for her to lead the way. She did so, strolling leisurely through the flower beds. He walked at her heels for about 10 minutes. Normally, he wouldn't have minded the walk, but even under the shade of decorative trees he was sweltering.

"Locksley, are you alright?" Cora asked abruptly.

He looked her, asking in surprise, "Ma'am?"

She turned, fixing him with a piercing look, "You're sweating."

"Oh, um...yes," he acknowledged.

Cora didn't respond, simply raising an eyebrow. Apparently, she expected more of an explanation than that.

"It's very warm today," he said, hoping she didn't actually expecting him to apologize for a bodily function.

"Yes, it is," she nodded, "Did you not check the weather report ahead of time?"

"Ah no, Ma'am. I did."

"But you didn't bother to dress accordingly? I believe I told Drake to inform you that this was a casual event. He did not?"

"He did," Robin acknowledged, "I just...these suits were given to me when I was first hired, so I thought I was expected to wear them."

"I see," Cora answered, sounding very unimpressed, "I know that as part of your hiring package you were given a list of stores where appropriate clothing for every occasion could be acquired."

"I was," he confirmed.

Cora paused, folding her hands in front of her with a hard look on her face, "Is there a reason you haven't done so?"

"Well…" he explained, "...I just haven't really gotten the chance to yet."

"You've been working for me nearly two months, Locksley," she responded, "You've spent all this time wearing the same set of suits. Presumably, you've had them cleaned?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I know you're probably not familiar with politics," she went on, "But, in this world, appearances matter. Whether we like it or not, it's a fact of life. I expect my staff to understand that fact, and to realize that what they do reflects on me…on my entire family, our legacy..."

Shifting, he answered, "Yes, Ma'am"

"Besides, don't you think that you would be more effective at your job by blending in?" she asked, her tone of voice neutral on the outside but the implication that he was stupid was very clear beneath it.

"Yes," he nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Cora said, "So if you could please remedy the situation as soon as you have a chance, I'd appreciate it."

"Yes, Ma'am," Robin said, "I will."

"Very well then," she let out a breath, letting her hands fall to her sides, "I think I'm ready to be going now."

Keeping a practice neutral expression, Robin stood aside to allow her to walk ahead of him out of the garden.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The hot weather didn't relent over the next few days, in fact in kept climbing. Every morning the local news discussed this as the hottest summer on record in Misthaven.

Friday ended up being the hottest of the week, starting right in the morning and reaching a peak in the late afternoon. Right around the time Regina, whom he was assigned to that day, came out of her office and announced she was ready to leave for the day.

Even the underground parking garage at the Mills Foundation offered little protection.

Once she was in the passenger's seat, he quickly jogged around to the driver's side, cranked up the engine, and flipped the air conditioning up to full blast.

After a sigh of relief, he noticed Regina watching him in amusement.

"You alright there?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "Just hot today."

"It is," she agreed, "I didn't know you were struggling with that. Isn't Sherwood usually warmer than the Coastal Region?"

She had a point, so he simply shrugged, "Guess I got used to the mild spring."

"Hm," Regina nodded, "Well it might help if you bought some suits that aren't pure wool!"

He glanced at her in surprise, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued in a mildly teasing tone, "I guess you haven't noticed that the other guards changed their wardrobe with the season, but you're starting to stand out! Honestly, I'm surprised my mother hasn't said anything. She likes perfection."

Robin continued to stare at her, lips fallen open.

"What?" she asked.

Finally, he glanced away, "Actually she did."

Regina blinked, "Oh I see. What happened?"

"She reminded me that there was a list of places I was supposed to shop and asked that I get some new clothes as soon as I got the chance."

She laughed, "Ah, well that doesn't surprise me. I've had more than a few of those conversations with Mother over the years. Did you go?"

"I haven't gotten around to it yet," he answered as he drove down the onramp and merged onto the interstate.

Regina's lips fell open and she barked out a laugh, "Well I hate to break it to you, Locksley, but when my mother says 'as soon as you can' she means she wants it done a week ago!"

Glancing over at her, he searched her face for signs she was teasing again, but found her looking dead serious.

"Oh," was his only answer.

Staring out at the road, he drove along in silence for a few minutes before he heard Regina sigh heavily and dump her phone into her purse.

"Take that ramp up ahead," she told him, nodding to the next exit.

It wasn't the ramp that would lead to the estate, so he looked at her in confusion, "Why? I thought you said you were just going home tonight?"

Glaring at him, she ribbed, "Must you argue with everything?"

He smirked, turning on the indicator, "Sorry, Ms. Mills."

Following her direction, he found himself pulling into a parking space in front of the same high-end shopping mall where he'd had that first disastrous trip with her.

With trepidation, he turned off the ignition and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"All the places that are on your list, you'll find here," Regina answered as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "So we might as well just get this over with!"

"What?" he blinked, figuring out what she intended, "Regina, no."

Stopping as she was pulling the handle to open the passenger's side door, she turned to him expectantly, "Problem?"

"I..." he stammered, "...you don't need to do this. I'll do as your mother asks on my day off."

"We're already here now," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well...yeah but..."

An amused smirk played at her lips again as she prompted, "But what?"

"But...I don't need you to buy me clothes!"

"Who said I was planning on it?" she asked, "You brought your wallet right?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well...I mean...this isn't exactly..."

Her smirk widened, "Isn't exactly...what?"

"I'm on duty," he answered, "I'm supposed to be guarding you, not shopping with you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"Because if you're going shopping I'm doing my job by being with you-"

"And didn't my mother just tell you this is part of your job?"

"I don't think this is exactly what she had in mind," he answered, "I pretty sure she wouldn't be happy if she found out."

At the her smirk got even wider, "Oh, so you're concerned about what my mother thinks? I didn't know you had such a high opinion of her?"

He sighed, "She's my boss."

"Right," Regina said skeptically, "Well, I know her a lot better than you and I can tell you for a fact that, if she knew I was getting involved with making sure the staff had dressed appropriately, she'd be thrilled! Saves her the trouble."

"You can't be serious," he answered.

"I am!" she shot back, "Now can we stop arguing about this? It's getting a little tiresome! I'm trying to help you here."

"I appreciate that," he said, trying to sound diplomatic, "But I just don't think..."

"What?" she prompted, but he didn't really have a way to end that sentence that sounded good.

Rolling her eyes Regina said, "Alright, now you're just acting like a child! Come on, Robin, it isn't so bad, and, I promise, if you're good while shopping, I'll buy you ice cream after."

With that she opened the door and climbed out of the car, letting it shut behind her, and striding toward the entrance.

He started after her, wondering how it was this moment actually managed to get more humiliating! Resigning himself, he climbed out of the car and followed her inside.

As he walked two-strides behind her through the marble courtyards, he could see the smug expression on her face reflected in store windows.

Finally, she turned into one of the larger department stores and lead him around to the mens' department.

"Hello," a bright-eyed sales girl greeted them, "Can I help you?"

Regina looked at him for a moment, before mercifully jumping into a conversation with the girl that Robin barely heard two words of.

Glancing around the beige walls, he wondered to himself if this was actually happening. Was he actually standing in the middle of a designer mall with the daughter of Misthaven's most well known politician picking out clothes for him?

Yes, apparently he was, because after a few minutes back and forth between them, the sales-girl led the two around showing Regina various items, which were promptly passed to him to hold.

After going through several racks, the girl looked up at him and asked, "So shall I set you up a changing room?"

Before he could answer, Regina chimed in, "Yes, absolutely."

"Great," she chirped, taking the pile of clothes out of his arms, "I'll put these inside."

He smiled politely as she walked away, turning to Regina once she was gone.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

Turning to him, Regina gave him a look, "Well, of course! Do you usually buy clothes without trying them on?"

With that she followed in the direction the salesperson had gone. Shaking his head he followed her to the changing area.

The girl smiled at him from the doorway of one of the rooms, "You're all set up here. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you very much," Regina said politely.

After the girl left them again, Robin turned to her, "If I'm going to go in that stall, you're going to have to stay right out here so that I know you're okay."

"Oh, I hadn't planned on going anywhere!" she informed him, a positively evil smile stretching across her lips as she set her purse down on the floor and sat down in an arm chair in the middle of the changing rooms, "Now hurry up! I want to see everything!"

He nodded absently, doing a double take as her words sunk in, "What's that?"

Looking up at him from the chair, she smiled again, "I need to see how things look to tell if they're appropriate for you to wear on duty."

Staring back at her, he said, "Regina, come on. This isn't funny anymore."

She laughed, "Agree to disagree. Besides, I'm serious, this is for your own good! Which do you want? To do this now and not have to worry about it again, or have another talk with Mother?"

The look on her face as she asked the question told him that this was already happening, so he might as well stop fighting it.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It was about 45 minutes later when Regina rose from the armchair to stretch her back.

Pacing around the waiting area, she laughed to herself. She'd made Locksley show her several outfits, many of which were simple suits, or khaki's and polo shirts, that she didn't truly need to see to asses.

However, the miserable look on is face was well worth it. A little payback for his comments after her last shopping trip.

Hearing a set of heeled footsteps approaching, she turned as the sales person helping them arrived.

"Oh, Ms. Mills, how's it going in here?" she asked.

"Quite well thank you," Regina answered.

"Wonderful," the girl answered, holding up some ties, "I know we picked out the charcoal grey and black, but I brought some other options for ties. I thought some color might be a good idea. Especially with the lighter suits."

"Hm," she hummed, looking over the choices. There was a gold paisley that was rich in color, but too busy and ostentatious, a deep red with black pinstripes, and a deep solid blue.

"I like this one," she commented, picking up the blue.

"I agree," the girl nodded, "I think that one will look best with his coloring."

Regina met her eyes briefly before agreeing. As the girl walked away, Regina turned to the mirror. The tie was a good color. Almost the color of a few dresses she owned.

Impulsively, she looped it around her neck like a scarf, chuckling at her own silliness.

Her attention was drawn by the changing room door opening. She turned as Robin stepped out. This time he was wearing a lightweight navy suit.

Before she could say anything, the sales-girl stepped back in.

"That looks amazing!"

"Um, yes, good timing," Regina commented, unlooping the tie from her neck, "This'll go with it."

With that she reached over his head to put the tie around Robin's neck. As she did so he briefly turned his head into the fabric. His nose brushed the inside of her wrist, but so lightly that she convinced herself she'd imagined it.

As she let the ends fall, their eyes met.

"Matches perfectly," she assessed, breaking the eye contact and motioning for him to tie it.

She stepped back as he did so, putting herself behind one of the armchairs.

"Yes, it does," the sales-girl chimed in, "That's great. That's my favorite one yet!"

Regina quirked her lip, noting internally that the girl was making her opinion very clear without saying it by how her eyes travelled up and down him in the mirror.

Still, Regina thanked her again and waited patiently until she ran out of excuses for being there.

Once she was gone, Robin sighed, "So this one's okay I take it?"

"Yes," she answered, "That one's a winner."

He turned back to the changing room, looking inside at the outfits still hanging on the wall hooks, "Do I really need to try on all of these still?"

She bit her lip against a laugh but decided to take mercy on him, "No, I think we have enough to tide you over for the rest of the summer, and, if you need more later, you can use what we picked today as a guide."

With relief he went back into the changing room to put his wool suit back on, and carried the items he'd chosen, or rather than Regina had chosen for him, to the cash register.

She stood next to him, a teasing smile firmly on her lips as he paid.

"Alright, Mr. Locksley," their sales person said as she handed him is receipt and credit card, "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No," he answered, "Thank you very much for your help."

"Oh, it was no trouble," she said.

Smirking again, Regina scooped up two of the bags, "Come on, it's getting late and I did promise you ice cream if you were good."

A very satisfying flush crossed his cheeks, and the sales-girl wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Hips swaying, Regina made her way out of the store to the outside courtyard. She lead him across it to the custard shop Frozen.

"So what flavor do you want?" she asked.

"Regina, this really isn't necessary," he told her.

"No," she laughed, "A promise is a promise."

He looked at her doubtfully, but she ignored it, stepping up to the counter and ordering two cups of chocolate ice cream. After paying she passed one cup to him and said, "Since you wouldn't pick, I chose for you."

"Thank you," he murmured, following her out of the shop.

"Oh, you're welcome," she teased, "You did take it like a man, after all."

He couldn't help but laugh at the way she dropped her voice low, the impish glint in her eyes, and just the way her demeanor was more open than he'd ever seen her be.

It was true that they'd been on better terms since their conversation at the gala, but, at the moment, she looked so relaxed and enchantingly joyful that he couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at what she'd just put him through.

That still didn't stop him from teasing, "So have you had your fun?"

Sucking a bite of ice cream off the plastic spoon, she admitted, "Yes, I did."

"Uh huh," he muttered sarcastically.

"I think you did too," she said, fixing him with a piercing look as they leisurely walked along.

"I suspect me having fun wasn't your goal today!"

She laughed harder in response.

He turned serious, however, as he answered, "Though, in all honesty, I wouldn't have known all those things to get without you here...thank you for helping me."

Swallowing, she answered, "It's nothing, really. You said it yourself, spending lots of money is something I'm good at!"

"I didn't mean that!" he protested.

"I know," Regina nodded, continuing along sedately, "Although, I still don't see why you can't just admit you had fun shopping!"

"It's not my thing," he told her, "Buying clothes is something I do when I need to-"

"Apparently you don't!" she shot back, reminding him of the fact that Cora was the reason they were there in the first place.

"I don't for fun," he clarified.

She shrugged, "Well, I guess most men feel that way...if you're going to insist on being a cliche!"

He rolled his eyes but did not comment. They made their way slowly back to the parking lot, stopping at a trashcan to ditch their empty ice cream cups.

"Well," he checked his watch, "We better get going. It's getting late."

"You're right," she sighed, "I'll miss dinner if we don't leave now."

He chuckled, "Dinner. I didn't even think about that. We had dessert first."

"Ugh," Regina groaned, "Yeah, we're having osso buco tonight...not sure how good a follow up that'll be to chocolate ice cream!"

He watched her as they walked the rest of the way to the car. She got in the front while he loaded the bags into the back. As he slid into the front seat, he started up the engine to begin cooling them down and paused for a moment to look out the front windshield. He knew what he was thinking about was probably not a good idea, and was trying to talk himself out of it…

"Robin?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said, "Listen, do you really not want osso...whatever it is, you're having tonight?"

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well...we could go get something else instead if you don't have to be home," she blinked in surprise, so he went on quickly, "I do owe you for what you did for me."

After a moment, she finally asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, in what he hoped looked like a casual way, "A burger…pizza? You could try something normal people eat!"

She rolled her eyes, "I've had pizza before!"

"Oh, what's your favorite kind?"

"Barbecue duck with watercress," she told him.

"What?!"

"They make it a Pie Art. It's a restaurant downtown. It's world famous!"

"That is not real pizza!"

"So now you're a chef?" she scoffed.

He shook his head, "I don't need to be one to know that's a crime! Watercress? Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well what would you suggest then?"

"I'll show you," he smiled, throwing the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina sighed as she looked out the car window. They had parked in the far corner of the parking lot at a place called Brick Oven Pizza. It didn't look like much from the outside. A small hole in the wall place with a brick chimney and picnic tables outside. The tables were crowded with people, mainly teenagers, but there were a few families as well.

Robin had parked in the far corner of the lot where there weren't many people, and left the car running while he went inside. She mused that at least he hadn't suggested cracking a window.

Finally, he returned carrying two triangle-shaped boxes and a carrier with two sodas.

Sliding into the driver's side, he handed her one of the boxes and transferred the sodas to the cup-holder between the seats.

"Here you are. Real pizza," he said, opening his box and taking a bite of the slice.

Regina removed her sunglasses and opened the box, "I see. So watercress is a crime, but artificial coloring and preservatives are a fine meal?"

He glanced over at her, nodding to the pepperoni slice in the box, "Take a bite of that and tell me it isn't."

Shaking her head, she lifted the slice. It was floppy and required folding to eat, but it was delicious. The crust was just chewy enough and the sauce was savory with the cheese and meat.

As she swallowed the first bite, she dabbed her lips with a napkin,"Alright, I'll give you it's pretty good."

He smirked, "Was that so hard?"

"I don't know," she glared, "How hard was it for you to admit you enjoyed shopping?"

"Okay, fair enough." he acknowledged.

They ate and sipped sodas in silence for a few minutes before she asked, "So how did you find this place? I thought you didn't have a car?"

"I don't," he nodded, "Well, I do, but not in Unity City."

She looked at him questioningly, but he waved off the question, "It's really old...long story. Anyway, Miguel told me about this place. A few of the guys went here one weekend."

"Oh," she answered, "So you're friends with the other members of the security team?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "They're good guys."

"Hm…" she muttered, "...already."

He lowered his slice mid-bite, "What's that?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Just...I guess it's just been a while since I've met new friends. Most of my friends from school have moved away from Unity City."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they took jobs in the Federal District or overseas."

"All of them?"

"Mostly," she shrugged, "Arendelle has the world's biggest financial market. If you want to make your fortune quickly, you go there."

"Ah," he nodded, not commenting further but also not totally hiding the tone behind it.

Glancing over at him, she said, "You know you're always so disdainful of money but…"

"But, what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Forget it."

"Go ahead," he prompted, "You won't offend me."

"You went to prison for theft," she finished, "What was that about?"

"You didn't already check that out?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

"It was in your background information, yes," she nodded, "But I just wondered?"

He sighed, "Well if you want the run-down, it's not exactly impressive. I was given five years for vandalism and petty larceny for breaking into a pawn shop. I got paroled after serving three."

"Why um…"

"Why did I do it?" he asked. She stayed silent as he dropped the pizza bone into the box and closed the lid. Setting it aside, he went on, "I robbed the place to get back a pocket watch that belonged to a friend of mine."

Regina wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What was so important about a watch?"

He sighed, "This guy, he was my best friend since we were kids. He made a few mistakes, though, and...had to sell the watch to get above water with a bookie."

"I see."

"There's more to it than that, though," he went on, "The watch belonged to his brother who died a year earlier. It was all he had left of him and...I know something about that."

"Oh," she blinked, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," he shrugged, "Anyway, it really stuck with me, but I didn't have the money to buy it back so...I did something stupid and, predictably, got caught quickly."

"Wait," Regina dropped her slice of pizza into its box, "That's it?"

"I told you it wasn't very impressive."

"You went to prison because you stole an item of sentimental value for a grieving friend?" she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he answered, "Why?"

"I…" she stammered, "...I just...that wasn't what I expected."

"Oh no?" he smirked, conveying that he fully understood her meaning.

She sighed, "Okay, yes, maybe I made some assumptions."

It was true, she had assumed that his story was the standard one: an unskilled individual trying to get rich quickly and going about it in a very foolish way.

She went on, "I apologize. I didn't realize you're a real-life Robin Hood."

He smirked again, "Well, if you believe the family legends..."

Regina laughed, "Because of the name. Yes, very cute."

He laughed along.

"Thank you for telling me," she said seriously.

He stared at her for a moment before breaking the tension by lifting his soda cup, "To new friends."

She smiled, tapping her cup against this.

With that they sat in companionable silence as she finished her pizza. Once she was done he took the empty boxes to the nearest trashcan, and got back into the car.

Wordlessly, the agreed that they should be getting back to the estate.

The sun was just setting when he drove her up to the front of the house. Instead of getting out immediately when the car came to a stop, she waited for a moment.

"Thanks again for...everything," Robin said.

Turning to him, she nodded, "You too."

They both sat silently for a moment before, he finally said, "Goodnight, Ms. Mills."

"Goodnight, Robin," she answered, opening the door and making her way up the front steps. As the front door swung closed behind her, she shifted the strap on her briefcase onto her shoulder and made her way toward the elevator.

On her way there, she almost bumped into her father was he was coming out of his study.

"Oh," she dodged, chuckling, "Sorry."

"Are you just getting home?" Henry asked, "We missed you at dinner."

She frowned, "Was Mother upset?"

"No," Henry shrugged, "Merely curious."

He didn't push but gave her a look that said he as well, "I went to dinner with a friend. Sorry I didn't text to let you know."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Henry answered, "Your mother will be fine, and I'm glad you had fun. You seem more like yourself."

She chuckled, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Just glad to see you smiling."

She looked at him, swallowing hard as she tried not to think too much about the implications of what he'd just said. Had she really hidden it so poorly?

The elevator doors dinged open, drawing her attention. Clearing her throat, she said, "Goodnight, Daddy"

"Goodnight," he called after her as she stepped into the elevator and let the doors close behind her.


	8. Accident

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for help with the idea for this chapter. It was a brilliant idea!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"Excellent shot, Sir!" Henry's golf caddy complimented as the older man's ball landed at the edge of the green.

He smiled in satisfaction as he returned his driver to the golf bag on the caddy's back, and began hiking toward the golf cart. After he and the caddy were safely inside, Robin started it up and drove him to catch up to the ball.

Robin had guarded Henry during golf games a few times, and he couldn't say he saw the appeal of the game, but driving the golf cart and watching out for danger wasn't too bad. At the least he was getting some fresh air rather than sitting in an office like he usually did with Cora.

Henry putted out in one stroke, finishing up the last hole of the game.

When he got back into the cart Robin asked, "Back to the clubhouse?"

"Yes," Henry nodded, "It's getting hot."

The day was getting warmer, but Robin was much more comfortable in it now ever since a certain shopping trip a few weeks ago.

Clearing his throat, he pushed those thoughts away and focused on driving the cart back to the country club's main building. When they arrived Henry tipped the caddy who took over to drive the cart back to the garage, while Robin followed Henry across the club's front lawn.

It was a clear Saturday so the country club was packed with its wealthy members. Every man they passed, other than the uniformed valets, seemed to be wearing the same white golfing outfit. The women, however, were pretty and bright in their airy sundresses.

Even when he tried to admire the sight, though, the image of another woman who wasn't present kept jumping into this mind.

He sighed in exasperation, focusing intently on Henry Mills' back. It wouldn't look good to be caught scoping out women when he was supposed to be on duty anyway.

As they pushed through the front doors, the older man sighed as a blast of air conditioning hit them.

"Should I have the valet bring the car around?" Robin asked.

"No, not yet," Henry shook his head, smiling at the golf score card in his hand, "I want to celebrate a little. Let's go get some ice cream."

Nodding deferentially, Robin followed his employer through the dining room to the ice cream counter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mills," the smiling server greeted, "What can I get for you?"

"I will take a scoop of passion fruit-yuzu," Henry answered, "And for you?"

Robin looked up, realizing Henry was asking him. He waved off the offer, "Oh, no thank you. I'm fine."

"Come on!" the older man urged, "Don't make me eat alone! What would you like?"

Robin sighed. He knew Drake wouldn't be thrilled with this, but it was hard to deny Henry Mills. He thought it over and finally answered, "One scoop of chocolate."

The server scooped up the ice creams and passed them over to the two men. Henry strolled leisurely around the club house eating his ice cream. The club's security was impeccable so Robin allowed his mind to wander, stirring the melting chocolate ice cream absently with the spoon.

The ice cream itself was nice, but not as good as the last time he'd had this flavor. Frozen was a chain custard shop, but theirs was undoubtedly more delicious than the club's fancy pastry chef made. Or, maybe it was the person buying it for him...and the sight of the spoon sliding between full red lips that probably tasted even sweeter than chocolate...

Robin was suddenly distracted from his thoughts by the feeling of someone watching him. Looking up, he saw Henry Mills staring at him with an amused expression, and realized he'd been grinning as he picked at his ice cream. Dropping the spoon into the cup, he straightened up.

Henry chuckled, "So I take it you really like chocolate ice cream?"

Robin blushed, "It's okay."

"Only okay?" the other man said doubtfully.

He knew he should brush off the question. Not say anything more. It'd be risky and unprofessional to do so because this was his boss...and person distracting him was the man's daughter. However, the truth was part of him wanted to confide in the older man. He was the first person to make him feel welcome in this new job, and the person he'd taken to playing chess with at least once a week. There was just something about Henry that made him feel at ease.

"Well," Robin said, "In truth, it's not even my favorite."

Henry looked at him expectantly, so he confessed, "A girl I know picked it out for me a little while ago."

"Ah," Henry nodded knowingly, "Well that explains why you're looking at it like you're in love with it!"

He felt himself flush even further at the words.

"So who is this girl?"

"Oh, just someone I met through a friend," Robin answered, hoping that sounded convincing.

"Are you going to see her again?"

He hesitated, "Well, I don't know. I really don't think anything will come of it."

"Oh?" Henry asked, "Why's that?"

He chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

The older man shrugged, "I'm a romantic? I like to live vicariously? Curiosity?"

"It's complicated. Honestly, I didn't see this coming but lately...I just can't stop thinking about her," Robin answered. After pausing for a moment, he caught himself and went on, "But, you know, with my schedule, I don't have a lot of time to date."

It was a lame excuse, but one that the older man seemed to accept as he shrugged, "Well if it's meant to be, it'll be."

"Thanks," Robin answered, "But I kind of suspect not."

"You never know," Henry answered, "Maybe it'll turn out you're soulmates."

He laughed, "You really are a romantic, aren't you?"

Henry smiled, his eyes looking a little sad, "I try to be."

Robin wondered what that was about but Henry didn't seem eager to elaborate, so he didn't press him on it. He simply walked alongside the older man as the two finished their ice cream.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin sat in the chair at the Mills Foundation, thumb holding open the book he'd brought with him.

It had been periodically keeping his interest throughout the day as he sat outside Regina's glass walled office.

She had most of the blinds drawn, as always, however, there was a section that she'd kept open so that he could look in on occasion.

As he came to the end of a chapter, he looked up, stretching the kinks out of his neck. Glancing through the window into the Regina's office, he noted that she was gathering up her things and locking up her desk drawer. She was getting ready to leave for the day.

Folding down one of the corners, Robin closed the book and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

As Regina closed her briefcase, she lifted her head, noticing that Robin had already stood from his seat and was waiting by the door. She smiled as she rose from her chair.

"Always a step ahead of me, hm?" she commented as she walked over to him.

"It's my job," he answered.

She smirked in amusement, meeting his eyes.

"Or," he shrugged teasingly, "Maybe you're just predictable."

"Don't push it, Locksley. I'm still your boss," she warned in a hard tone, but a devilish glint was obvious in her eyes.

He smiled back, holding down a laugh that would attract the attention of her assistant or any of the other foundation employees, and answered in a serious voice, "My apologies, Ms. Mills."

She nodded, stepping through the door around him and announcing, "I'm ready to go home."

He followed her as she said goodnight to her assistant and walked around to the elevator. They stood quietly side-by-side on the ride down, and she walked with her head held high to the car. Once inside, however, her entire body seemed to deflate. She let out an audible sigh as she dropped her briefcase beside her into the footwell and reached up to rub the back of her neck.

"Rough day?" Robin asked as he started up the engine.

"Oh, just paperwork," she answered, "The end of this quarter is coming up so there's three times as much as usual."

"Sorry," he said, offering sympathy in lieu of being able to actually help in a tangible way.

She smiled weakly as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Did you want to stop anywhere on the way back to the estate?" Robin asked, knowing her family often stressed her as well and wanting to give her the opportunity to postpone being around them if she needed.

"No," she answered absently, "Just home."

With a nod, he backed out of the parking space and drove toward the exit.

Rush hour traffic kept them in the city center for another 45 minutes. They sat through the ride quietly, the only noise inside the car some gentle music from the radio. Neither attempted to turn up the volume or fill the silence with conversation.

It was nearly 7PM by the time Robin exited the highway onto the road that would take them to the Mills estate. The road was clear as they drove along, Robin glancing between the horizon and the woman next to him and Regina sitting with her head resting tiredly against the window.

Shifting to get more comfortable in his seat, Robin steered the car around a curve in the road.

As he accelerated out of the turn, a flash of blonde sped across the road in front of the car.

His foot had already slammed down on the break when Regina yelled, "Stop!"

The tires squealed, the back of the car fishtailing as they skidded along the asphalt. Just before coming to a stop, he heard a sickening thump under the front tires.

Regina shoved her door open as Robin threw on the parking brake and leapt out after her.

He stopped when his worst fear was confirmed. A small golden retriever was laying in the road, its back leg bloodied and twisted at an unnatural angle.

Regina's clicking heels came to a stop. Glancing up, he saw her staring open-mouthed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Quickly he whipped off his suit jacket, letting the book he'd been reading earlier fall out onto the road. Kneeling down next to the dog, he pressed the coat against the area of open wound where he could see bone protruding through fur and torn flesh.

The dog yelped sharply, its head rearing up in pain. Robin leaned over, wrapping the back of his arm around the dog's neck and pressing its shoulders to his chest so that he could control its movements.

Behind him he heard Regina gasp, but he, for the moment, he was focused on the animal in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed, carefully putting pressure on the bleeding wound while taking care not to jostle the broken bones too much, "There you go. I've got you. It's okay."

The dog whimpered, but he felt the tension drain out of its shoulders. Slowly easy the headlock off, he moved his arm under the dog's body so that he could lift it up off the asphalt.

As he stood, he made eye contact with Regina. Seeming to sense his purpose, she immediately sprung into action, running ahead of him to open the door and allow him to slide into the backseat.

Slamming the door shut behind him, she got into the driver's seat, threw off the parking brake, and sped off.

The dog whined again, crying in pain. Stroking its neck gently, Robin managed to soothe it into calm. Looking up, he glanced into the rear-view mirror, meeting Regina's alarmed eyes in them.

"It's bad," he informed her.

"I can see that!" she bit out.

Ignoring her sharp tone he continued to explain, "He has a protruding facture and is bleeding a lot. If he doesn't get help soon he won't make it."

"Yes, that much is obvious!" Regina snapped.

"I'm trying to help here!" he shot back, "But he needs to get to a vet if he's going to have any chance!"

Looking into the mirror again, she nodded, "I know. I know of one."

She didn't elaborate on the statement and he didn't ask, focusing instead on the injured animal. The blood had soaked through his suit jacket, making his hand moist and sticky. He kept pressure on the wound, though, hoping to slow the bleeding enough.

As Regina sped along, he looked into the dog's eyes. They were moist and sad looking as he stared back. The poor thing remained remarkably calm, though, laying pliant across Robin's lap, barely even reacting when Regina took a particularly sharp turn, causing him to have to brace his feet to keep from sliding on the seat.

He glanced up as she slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a stop, and was surprised to find them at a white gate.

The window buzzed as Regina opened the driver's side to speak to a confused looking security guard.

"Miss Mills?" he asked.

"Is Dr. Coulter here?!" she demanded.

"Ah…" the question threw the man off for a moment, "...Miss Mills you know the rules. Members have to enter through the front gate-"

"I need to see Dr. Coulter right now!" Regina barked, "This is an emergency!"

The man sputtered, glancing into the back of the car, his eyes widening at the sight of Robin holding a bleeding dog. Cutting through his indecision, Regina said dangerously, "If you know what's good for you, you'll open that gate!"

The guard still looked unsure, his eyes wide and panicked. However, he seemed to decide that doing as she said was the best course of action. Stumbling back into his station, he pressed the button to open the gate blocking their way.

As soon as the path was clear, Regina slammed her foot onto the accelerator and continued down the private drive through the woods behind the country club. The trees cleared as they reached the horse pens, but she continued past them at breakneck speed, slowing down as they reached the main stables.

She laid on the horn as they approached, stopping only at the last minute.

Barely stopping to throw the car into park, she leaped out and ran toward the stables.

"Daniel!" she called loudly, turned to race back, open the door, and help Robin out with the dog.

"Daniel!" she yelled again as the two made their way toward the stable doors.

The man in question emerged from the stables, a confused look on his face. He blinked in surprise at the sight of her.

"Regina?" he asked, "What's-"

"I need your help!" she cut off the question.

"I…" he stammered looking over at the dog in Robin's arms, "...what happened?"

"It ran out in front of our car!" she explained, "Please, Daniel. It's really hurt!"

Recovering himself, the vet nodded, "Okay, yes. Come this way!"

Motioning to them, he quickly led the way away from the stables to a nearby building at the top of the hill. Digging a set of keys from his back pocket, he shoved open the door and held it for them to follow him inside.

As the door outside slammed shut, Daniel ushered them down the hallway and through a set of metal double doors. Inside was a surgical suite complete with a very large operating table, overhead lights, and several pieces of equipment.

"Set him down," Daniel instructed, grabbing a tray of instruments and a pair of gloves. Helping to support the dog's body, Regina and Robin eased it onto the table together.

"How long ago did the injury occur?" Daniel asked as he put on a stethoscope and pressed the end to the dog's chest.

"Ten minutes, maybe," Regina answered.

Looking up from the animal, Daniel glanced Robin over, then met Regina's eyes questioningly.

"New security guard," she answered the unspoken question.

Trying not to read too much into the dismissive description, he met the other man's eyes and briefly introduced himself, "Robin."

"Daniel," the veterinarian nodded in turn. Pulling the stethoscope ends from his ears, he said, "His heart rate is a little slow. He's lost a lot of blood. I need to stop the bleeding and get some fluids into him."

Leaning over the table, Daniel eased Robin's hand away from where he was holding pressure on the wound. The dog yelped again at feeling a new set of hands on him and attempted to scramble off the table with his front paws.

Daniel rushed to stop him, easing him down with gentle reassurances until he calmed. Straightening up, he peeled back Robin's soaked jacket from the wound. Blood oozed out, dripping onto the table as Daniel quickly moved to clamp the bleeding.

At the sight of the open wound, Regina's body flinched next to his, her hand landing on top of his at the edge of the table and gripping hard.

His eyes flew to her in surprise at the sudden contact, but he recovered quickly, turning his hand over to allow her to slip hers into his.

His hand was still tacky with blood, but she didn't seem to mind. Intertwining their fingers together, he stroked his thumb across the meat of her hand.

Turning her head, their eyes met briefly. He quirked his lips, trying to reassure her.

"Regina?" Daniel's voice abruptly drew her attention.

She immediately snapped her head around to him.

"I need to give him some fluids," the other man said, motioning with his chin, "They're in that cabinet over there. Could you get a bag? One should be enough."

"Of course," Regina nodded, quickly dropping his hand and rushing over to the cabinet. Tossing it open, she revealed a pile of plastic saline bags inside.

Peering over her shoulder, Robin grabbed up one of them, "This one. Isotonic solution."

Daniel glanced up from the dog, mild surprise in his expression, and nodded, "That's right."

With that the other man retrieved a needle from a drawer behind him and unwrapped it.

It looked unnervingly big next to the dog's leg. Something Daniel also acknowledged, "Sorry, boy, but we don't usually deal with smaller animals. I'll try to be gentle. Regina? Do you think you could hold him down? Try to keep him calm?"

"Yes, of course!" she agreed, stepping forward immediately.

"Lean your weight onto his shoulders," Daniel directed, "Just enough so that he can't struggle."

"Okay," she murmured, leaning over the table as he instructed.

"Yes, that's good," Daniel said, his head leaning over hers as he placed the IV in the dog's leg vein and hooked up the saline solution. Adjusting the flow, he allowed it to start.

Letting out a breath, Regina stood up, "What now?"

"I need to set the bone," Daniel said, passing her the bag of IV fluids, "Here, hold this up so that it can flow properly."

Nodding, she took the bag and held it up.

"I'll give him a little bit of sedation," Daniel murmured, "But we need to be careful. It's been awhile since I did my small animal rotation."

He injected the anesthetic and began setting the dog's leg, and Regina stood compliantly next to the table, watching intently, ready to lend a hand at a moment's notice.

As the two worked together, Robin drifted into the background, holding down a sigh as he did so. He stepped to the edge of the room, walking through the door into the side room where large sinks were set up.

Glancing back through the doorway, he noted that neither Regina nor Daniel seemed to have noticed what he was doing.

With no one to instruct him otherwise, Robin started up the sink and rinsed the blood off his hands. Once the majority was off, he reached up and undid the knot on his tie. The blue silk had a dark purple stain from where blood had soaked through his shirt and tie when he carried the dog.

Pulling the tie from his neck, he undid the top button on his shirt. He wrapped the tie around his hand, not caring that he was getting it wet, and shoved it into his pocket. Leaning against the edge of the sink, he took a deep breath and let it out.

Straightening up he made his way back out into the surgery suite. Regina was still holding the IV bag while Daniel used an electric trimmer to carefully shave away the fur around the dog's wound.

"How's it going?" he asked quietly.

Glancing up briefly, Daniel answered, "I set the bone, now I need to close the wound...could you step aside? You're in the light."

Resisting the urge to make comment in return, Robin stepped away from the table. Regina met his eyes briefly, but her expression was unreadable.

As Daniel finished cutting away the fur, he opened a set of sutures and began stitching the skin closed while Regina watched intently, stroking the dog's head.

"How's his breathing?" Daniel asked quietly, without looking up from the stitching.

"Seems steady," Regina answered, running her free hand along the dog's chest.

Robin stood back from the table, looking into the dog's dazed eyes.

"I'm going to get some air," he murmured, pushing his way out of the suite. He walked down the hall to the exit. The door slammed closed behind him, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get back in, but he suspected it wouldn't matter.

He glanced down at his chest where his shirt was caked in drying blood...ruined. Undoing the buttons, he shrugged off the shirt and dropped it in a nearby trashcan. There was some blood on his undershirt as well, but only a small amount.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he took another breath and let himself stare off at the setting sun.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Inside the surgery suite, Regina let out a shaky breath and Daniel finished wrapping the dog's leg.

Letting out a tired sigh, he put on his stethoscope and checked its heart again.

"He's stable," Daniel informed her as he removed the earbuds, "He'll need to be monitored overnight, though. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him until morning."

She nodded, muttering, "Thank you."

Glancing at her shaking hands Daniel reached out and gently took the IV bag from her grip, "Here."

She pursed her lips, looking down at her blood stained hands as he grabbed a pole to hang it.

"Come on," he said, slipping an arm around her back and guided her through to the washroom. Flipping on the water, he pumped some soap from the dispenser and eased her arms out over the sink. Scrubbing gently with his fingers, he washed her hands, which he continued to hold as the last of the soap swirled down the drain.

She pulled her hands away when he grabbed a paper towel and reached toward her to dry them, "What are you doing?"

He paused, "I'm just trying to help."

She sighed, stepping away to get her own paper towel and dry off her hands. They were still shaking as she tossed the towel into the trashcan beneath the sink.

"Hey," Daniel said softly, moving to embrace her.

"Daniel," she stepped back, putting her hands up, "Don't!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I appreciate your help, but this is awkward enough for me as it is."

"Why would it be awkward?"

Meeting his eyes she gaped incredulously, "Is that supposed to be funny?! You know damned well why!"

"Regina, please," he sighed, "Aren't we still friends?"

"We haven't been friends, or anything else, in a long time," she answered, "You said so yourself."

"So this is about what happened last time we talked?" he asked.

"Don't worry," she grumbled, "I'm not going to repeat what I said! I got the message and I've moved on."

"Well if that's the case, then why can't we be friends?" he answered, lips quirking in amusement.

She glared, stepping past him, "Do we need to do anything else for him?"

"For tonight just monitoring. If he makes it until morning he might have a chance, but will need antibiotics to prevent infection, and a cast for several weeks," Daniel answered.

"Well, I appreciate your help," Regina said straightening up, "I'll send a check to cover the cost of his treatment and for your time."

"Oh, come on, Regina!" he protested, but she was already shoving her way through the double doors and making a beeline for the exit.

It was almost completely dark as she stepped out into the cool evening air. Letting out a few breaths, she glanced over to find Robin waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She answered tiredly, "Daniel says if he makes it through the night he'll have a shot."

Robin nodded, "That's good. What about you? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at him before responding, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He glanced away for a moment before going on, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For hitting the dog," he clarified, "I'm sorry."

Regina stared at him for a moment before asking, "Did you do it on purpose?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why are you apologizing?" she muttered, not waiting for an answer before turning on her heel and hiking back down the hill to the car.

He followed, watching as she unlocked the door, took off her blazer and tossed it into the backseat. Slamming the door shut, she tossed the keys back over to him and then stretched her back and used her hands to pull her hair up off her neck.

He watched as she did so. Her hair was sticky with sweat and she was flushed with adrenaline and, no doubt, emotion at spending time with the man she was still in love with...he knew it was why she was acting so haughty. Even so, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her stress away.

He sighed, finally resigning himself to just how far gone he was for her.

"It's getting late," she observed, her tone unmistakeable.

He nodded, opening the driver's side door, "Go ahead and get in. I'll drive us back to the estate."

She opened the door and slid into the passenger's side without responding.

As he started up the car, she stared out the front window and continued to for the rest of the drive.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin parked Marco's hatchback in a space in the staff parking lot at the country club. His ID badge as Mills security allowed him access to the property...one perk of working for the premier family in Unity City.

It had been two days since the night of their unfortunate accident on the way back from the Mills Foundation. It had been interesting explaining to Drake why he was late. Luckily, he hadn't had to explain to Cora or Henry as well. Apparently Regina handled that on her own.

This was his first day off and he'd borrowed a car from the head gardener to check on the poor animal he'd run over.

He glanced into the passenger's seat at the envelope sitting there, and recalled running into Regina that morning in the foyer and how she came to shove that envelope into his hands...with very specific instructions about it.

With a sigh, he picked it up and shoved it into his back pocket as he got out of the car. Closing the door behind him, he hiked past the clubhouse down to the veterinary facility near the stables.

The doors were plastered with 'Staff Only' signs, so he knocked on the door.

An older man answered, a confused expression on his face, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see the veterinarian."

The old man blinked in confusion, "May I ask what business you have with him?"

"It's a personal matter," he answered firmly.

The old man didn't seem pleased with that answer, as he ordered, "Wait here!"

He stood, shifting on his feet for about ten minutes before the door opened again and Daniel stepped out. Upon seeing Robin his eyes flared in recognition.

"Hi," Robin said, "We didn't get a chance to meet properly the other night, Robin Locksley."

"Right," the other man nodded, stepping out, "Daniel Coulter."

The two shook hands firmly.

"So I assume you're here to find out how Dug's doing?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, before asking, "Dug?"

"Oh," the veterinarian shrugged as he opened the door to the building, "I figured he needed a name. This way, I moved him to my office."

Leading him through the corridor, Daniel opened one of the unmarked doors in a hallway opposite the surgical suite.

Inside a familiar golden retriever was laying on a pile of pillows and blankets. Upon seeing people coming into the room he lifted his head, his fuzzy tail flopping against the floor.

Robin chuckled as he moved over to squat next to him and slowly offer a hand to sniff, "He looks good."

"Yeah, he's doing alright," Daniel nodded, "As long as he doesn't have any problems with infection, I think he'll even get to keep his leg."

"I'm glad to hear that," Robin said, "Really."

Dug licked his hand, tail thumping against the floor again. Robin laughed, "Also amazingly happy to see the guy who hurt him."

Daniel smiled softly as he stooped to scratch behind Dug's ears, "Yeah, dogs don't hold grudges like people."

It was a rather unfortunate lead in, so he stood awkwardly, hoping it didn't seem obvious, "Regina had a meeting today or I'm sure she would have come herself."

"Ah," Daniel nodded, "Okay."

"She asked me to give you this," Robin explained, taking the envelope out of his back pocket.

Wrinkling his brow in confusion, Daniel took it, opened the flap and pulled out the check inside. He sighed, shaking his head at it, "By the Gods, that woman! I told her this wasn't necessary. You can give it back-"

"No," Robin said firmly, "If I do that, she'll just send me back with it again."

Daniel laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

With a shrug, the other man dropped the envelope onto his desk.

"So," Robin asked as he stroked Dug's head, "How long have you two known each other?"

Daniel look over at him and finally answered, "Oh, years. We dated in college but we actually met before that in secondary school."

"Hm," Robin nodded nonchalantly.

"I had such a crush on her but she wanted nothing to do with me because for years we competed for top of our class," Daniel laughed, "She wouldn't go out with me until our second year of college because it took her a year to forgive me for making number one by graduation."

Robin smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like her."

Daniel glanced at him but didn't comment.

Gathering himself, Robin stood from the floor, "Well, thanks, again, for helping with this guy here."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Daniel answered, offering his hand again to shake. "Tell Regina I said 'hi' okay?"

"I will," Robin answered, accepting the handshake.

With that, the other man led him out of the building.

Taking moment, Robin shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he hiked back to Marco's hatchback. As much as it pained him to admit it, he could almost see why that guy held Regina's heart. He was obviously a genuinely good person.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

He managed to briefly speak to Regina in the garden the night after visiting Daniel and Dug, but it was another two weeks before he was assigned as her security.

That day she left the office early, but didn't tell him why until they were pulling out of the foundation's parking garage.

"I've been texting with Daniel a little bit," she said.

He glanced over at her before answering, "Okay."

"I asked if we could come visit the dog today. He says it's doing well," Regina explained.

"Oh," Robin nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said the first time I went. Also that he named it Dug."

"Yeah, he mentioned that," she answered, "I don't see why. That seems like a weird name."

Robin laughed, "Well what would you name him?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I never had a dog."

He looked at her, "Never?"

"No."

"Not even when you were a kid?"

Regina scoffed, "My mother doesn't do pets."

"Oh," he answered.

Regina stared silently out the front window as they drove along.

"Hey," he drew her attention, "Do you want to stop at the pet store and get something for him?"

Regina laughed, "You're really suggesting we buy a present for a dog?"

He shrugged, reaching forward to punch 'pet store' into the GPS.

As it rerouted them to the nearest store, Regina shook her head bemusedly, but he could see the smile playing at her lips.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"What about these?" Robin asked.

"Tennis balls?" Regina said doubtfully.

"Dogs love them," he said.

"This one has a broken leg," she reminded.

"Good point," he acknowledged, putting the balls back on the shelf, "Maybe we should just stick to treats."

"Probably wise," Regina nodded, glancing at her phone, "We should probably pick and get out of here. I told Daniel we'd be by at 6."

"Okay, we'll get these. Liver," he said, picking up a bag.

"So what about the owner?" Robin asked as they walked toward the checkout, "Any luck finding who he might belong to?"

"No," she answered, "Daniel said he asked around the local area on his days off, but no one's missing a dog. He's well socialized so he must belong to someone...just apparently not someone who cares to look for him."

Robin watched her as the clerk rung up the dog treats and accepted her card as payment. Regina took the bag and lead the way back to the car.

As they slid inside, Robin asked, "Do you want to keep him?"

"What?" she asked, "No, I told you, my mother doesn't do pets."

"But do you, though?"

"You think I have the option?" she asked sarcastically. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Come on. We should get going."

Her tone of voice conveyed that the conversation was over, so he simply started up the car to drive them to the country club.

They arrived 30 minutes later, and this time Daniel was waiting for them outside the stables. The veterinarian even waved as they approached.

"Daniel," she nodded, "How's the dog?"

"Well, see for yourself," he answered, whistling sharply. At the sound, the golden retriever, looking very alert, came hobbling out of the stables, tail wagging.

The two smiled as he came over to greet them.

"He's doing really good," Regina commented as she stroked his head.

"Is it safe for him to be out here?" Robin asked.

"I could hardly stop him," Daniel answered, "He was going stir crazy after a few days. He has a lot of energy."

"I can see that," Regina laughed.

"He's good boy," Daniel said, clapping for him, "Aren't you?"

At the veterinarian's voice the dog wagged his tail harder.

Regina stood up, meeting his eyes, "Thank you again for helping him."

"It was no trouble, Regina, really," Daniel answered.

Glancing back and forth between them, Robin stood from his crouched position and said, "I'll give you guys a minute. Get the car."

As he walked away, Regina looked at his back. That was a pretty obvious move...it made her think back to the day she'd found him standing outside the stables after she told Daniel she loved him, and it made her feel very awkward…

"He probably did that for me," Daniel drew her attention.

Whipping her head around she asked, "What?!"

"To give me a chance to give this back to you," Daniel explained as he reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a familiar envelope.

She sighed at the sight of it.

"I'm not taking your money, Regina," he said insistently, "So you can take it or I can tear it up."

With another sigh, she accepted the envelope, "I'm sorry about this. You've done way more than you needed for this dog-"

"Like I said, it was no trouble. It was a pleasure actually. He's pretty amazing."

She smiled, "You really like him, huh?"

Daniel smiled, stroking Dug's ears again, "He's even great around the horses. That's pretty unusual. A lot of dogs are scared of horses."

Looking at the two of them Regina said, "You should keep him then."

Daniel looked up at her, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "My family doesn't do pets and...well, you've obviously bonded."

He shook his head, "Regina, I don't know what to say."

Shifting uncomfortably, she answered, "It's nothing. He deserves a good home and I know you'll give him one."

Daniel watched her for a moment before saying, "Listen Regina...the night you brought him in. I actually wanted to apologize for what I said.

She stiffened.

"I did mean it when I said I hope we can be friends-"

She opened her mouth to cut him off but he stopped, "I know it's too soon, but maybe someday?"

She waited a long moment before answering, "Maybe...I don't know, Daniel...I don't know."

"I understand," he nodded sadly.

Clearing her throat, Regina shifted on her feet, "Ah, we brought some treats for him. You should have them."

Daniel took the bag of treats, "He'll love them, I'm sure."

"Robin picked them out," she shrugged.

Daniel studied her before answering, "Well tell him I said 'thank you.'"

"I will," she agreed, glancing toward the road as her silver mini drove up, "I should be going."

"Okay," Daniel sighed, "I'll see you around."

She paused only momentarily to nod before making her way around to the passenger's side and getting in the car.

Robin waited until they were out of sight of the stables before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, "I told Daniel he should keep the dog...Dug."

He looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

"They seem like a good fit," she answered.

Robin nodded, but didn't comment.

"He says 'thank you' for the treats," she told him.

"Ah," he answered, not knowing what to say. They drove around the clubhouse in silence before he brought the car to a stop on the front drive.

Glancing over at her, he asked, "Did you-"

"Let's go home," she cut off the question.

He looked at her before finally answering, "As you wish, Your Majesty"

Looking at him in surprise, she laughed incredulously and said, "Just drive, Locksley."

He smiled as he continued along to the exit.

END


	9. Unity Day, part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for all her encouragement and helping make this chapter a little funnier.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

It was a bright sunny Friday morning when her parents departed for Misthaven Federal District for the Unity Day festivities. No doubt her mother was very much looking forward to being back in the capital, and feeling out old colleagues to see whom she'd still consider allies….or not.

Regina saw their limo off with a wave as it went down the drive and then made her way back inside the mansion.

It was almost eerily quiet with most the staff having already departed for their holidays.

Thinking to herself that a cup of tea might be nice, she made her way down to the kitchen. As she stepped in, she nearly collided mid-stride with Robin.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Sorry."

"It's alright," she answered, mildly irritated, but not enough to make a big thing out of it. Glancing at the can of soda and granola bar in his hand, she asked, "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I was just grabbing some snacks for the train."

"You're leaving town then?"

"Yes, going home."

"Ah, well I hope you have a good weekend."

"You too," he said, shoving his snack into the outside pocket of his overnight bag, "Are you leaving soon?"

"Me?" she responded, "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere this weekend."

He paused, "You aren't going to the capital with your parents?"

"No," Regina said as she picked up the kettle and took it over to the water dispenser to fill up, "I'm just going to spend a quiet weekend at home. Hopefully get some work done."

Robin stared at her before saying, "Are you sure? It's a holiday."

She shrugged as she put the kettle on the stand and turned it on, "Some people have to work on holidays."

"Yeah but…" he trailed off.

She turned to him, asking, "What? What were you going to say?"

"You don't," he completed his sentence.

"True," she acknowledged, "But I don't have anything better to do, so I might as well."

With that she turned to the cabinet to get out a coffee cup and then walked over to get a tea bag from the pantry.

All the while she could feel him watching her from where he was standing in the middle of the room. Glancing back at him, she saw that he had a pensive expression on his face.

With a sigh, she turned back to him and asked, "Something on your mind?"

He seemed to think for a moment before shifting on his feet and asking, "Do you want to get out of town for the holiday?"

"I already told you, I don't have any travel plans."

"But if you could, would you want to?"

She looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"A buddy of mine is visiting his in-laws this weekend and he offered to let me stay at his place. His house is fairly out of the way. It'd be a safe place to stay if you wanted to come along and just...relax."

Her lips dropped open, "Come with you? To Sherwood?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind, forget it."

"Wait! I didn't say 'no'!" she protested, stopping him on his way to the door.

"It's just...not somewhere I ever wanted to visit," she said. A dark look flashed across his face at the words, "No! I…that came out wrong!"

He crossed his arms, but he waited patiently for her to explain.

"I appreciate the offer. Really I do, but I'm not sure my mother, or Drake, would approve of us going on vacation together. It's a little too intimate...I mean professionally speaking!"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No," she shook her head, "Robin, you didn't. I know you're just trying to be nice and it's very sweet of you. Honestly, it would be kind of nice to get away, but it's just...optics."

He thought for a moment, "What if, as far as anyone knew, it was your idea?"

She looked at him questioningly, "To visit your friend's house?"

"Well I'd suggest leaving out that detail," he said with a good natured eyeroll, "However, if you decided you wanted to get away after all, you'd need to request someone from security accompany you."

"If I asked Drake to assign someone how would we know it'd be you?"

"It'll be me," he assured her, "Half the guys have already left, and I'm still the newest member of the team, so I get all the worst assignments."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh, is that so?"

"No!" he corrected himself quickly, "I didn't...I meant because it'd mean working on a holiday weekend."

"Uh huh," she answered skeptically. The timer on the kettle dinged, signaling that her water was boiling, "Just for that, Locksley, maybe I will make you work this weekend!"

He smirked, "Ah, so I see you're embracing the concept of it having been your idea?

She returned the smirk before nodding in agreement and instructing, "I'll text the request to Drake, so just...hang around somewhere he can find you, I guess."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he laughed, using the nickname he'd taken to calling her as he turned out of the kitchen.

She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she opened the cabinet to get out a to-go mug for her tea. She had just finished pouring in the water and begun steeping the tea bag when a voice from the inner part of the kitchen said, "So when the cats' away the mice will play, huh?"

"Gah!" she jumped, whirling around pressing her hand to her heart, "Gods' Mrs. Fa, you scared me!"

"Hm um," the old woman nodded crossing her arms.

"I thought you'd already left for the weekend?" Regina asked, her heart still racing, "That your granddaughter was on furlough for the holiday, so you were going visit your son and daughter-in-law?"

"Oh, I'm going," she said, "Later. I was actually sticking around around to make you things to leave in the fridge so you'd have meals ready since you were going to be here alone. Little did I know they'd have gone to waste since you've gotten sneaky!"

She frowned, "Mrs. Fa about what you heard...it's not what you're thinking."

"Oh? And what exactly am I thinking?"

"Locksley and I are just friends," Regina sighed, "He was only trying to be nice to me."

"If that's what you think men are like, I'd say you're way too naive to be left alone for a weekend!"

"Mrs. Fa!" she protested.

The older woman waved her off, "Go on! I won't tell your mother."

"You won't?" she asked in surprise.

"Robin's a good boy. So long as you don't mention I knew anything, as far as I'm concerned, I didn't."

Regina quirked her lips, "Well that's nice of you, but, really, it's not like that."

"Whatever you say, honey," she scoffed, "I already made you some sandwiches. Want me to pack them for the road?"

"You really didn't have to go to the trouble-"

"No trouble," the other woman waved her off, making her way through the door into the cooking area. Picking up an insulated grocery sack from a hanger on the wall, the tiny cook picked up three wrapped sandwiches she had lined up on the counter.

"Here you go," she said as she zipped the bag closed, and held it out to Regina.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fa," Regina smiled, touched. As she took the bag she subtly checked the time on her phone, "Well I'd better be going…"

"Yeah, go on. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

As Regina turned out the door to head up to her room to call in her security request to Drake and begin packing, she couldn't help but wonder, knowing the woman as she did, if the amusing implications of that admonition were an accident…or entirely intentional.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

An hour later the two were travelling south-bound down the highway in one of the cars from the garage.

Shifting in the passenger's seat, Regina spoke up to fill the silence, "You know I was going to thank you, but maybe you should really be thanking me for going on this trip."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Now you get a car rather than having to take the train," she explained.

He laughed, "Well, we'll see about that based on whether or not we hit traffic!"

She smirked, looking out the window as they drove along.

"Robin," she said gently, "I um...I want you to know I do appreciate you inviting me along on your holiday. You didn't have to do that."

"It's nothing," he answered as he tried to focus on the road.

"Oh!" she changed the subject in an attempt to break the tension, "I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Fa was still around so I managed to get something for lunch with more substance than that little granola bar of yours!"

Reaching into her overnight bag, she unzipped the grocery sack and pulled out two parchment wrapped sandwiches.

He look glanced over, wrinkling his nose slightly as she held out one of the sandwiches to him, "Do they have those alfalfa sprouts you like on them?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, Locksley, expanding your palette never killed anyone."

"Sure," he said, "Though, you could save a lot of grocery money by just going out the gardening shed and eating grass clippings."

She sighed, tossing the sandwich back into the bag and muttering, "Stubborn."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It turned out they did hit some traffic just before Sherwood, but managed to sit through it in companionable silence.

Finally, they made it to an off ramp where Robin merged out of traffic. Glancing around as they began to drive into a more populated area, Regina asked, "Are we here?"

"Yes. This isn't the downtown area, but we're in Sherwood."

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

Looking over at him, she answered, "Well, honestly, I could use a bathroom stop."

"Oh, sure," he said, continuing on until they came upon a service station. He turned the car in and parked at a pump, "There should be one inside. I'll fill up the car in the meantime."

Regina nodded as she opened the car door, stretching her legs as she stood up. The weather outside was hot and humid. Significantly warmer even than Unity City had been.

Standing up straight, she made her way inside the station. A bell chimed as she walked inside.

"Afternoon!" a voice called, leading her to glance over to the counter where a man in a polo shirt with the station's name on the pocket stood, "Need some help?"

"Um, no, actually just looking for your washroom."

"Aye," the man nodded, "It's in the back."

"Thank you," she answered, ducking her head as she walked in that direction. The man's exuberant manner made her feel slightly off kilter. It seemed just so much more...friendly, than someone in Unity City would be.

Shaking off the odd discomfort, she simply pushed the ladies' room door open, planning to just take care of her business and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Outside, Robin filled up the gas tank, replaced the pump, and leaned against the car to wait for Regina. His eyes slid shut, taking in the sunshine when he heard his phone ringing.

Not bothering to check the number, he pressed the button to answer, "Hello?"

"Rob! What's shaking, mate?"

"Alan?" he asked, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Heard you were coming to town this weekend?" Alan A'Dale answered.

"Uh...yeah," Robin confirmed, shifting on his feet.

"So what the fuck? Were you planning on visiting your friends or are you too good for us now after living in the big city?"

"Don't be daft," he said, "Of course I want to see you guys, it's just...well it's a long story."

"Right," Alan said skeptically, "You certainly look like you've gone native."

Robin froze, "What?"

The phone was silent.

"Alan?" he asked, "Are you there?"

Abruptly someone ran up next to him, shouting in his ear, and thumping him across the back.

"Gods!" he jumped, lowering his phone as Alan laughed.

"This how you do your new job Mr. Celebrity Bodyguard?"

"Very funny," Robin grumbled as he hung up the phone.

Alan laughed harder as he asked, "Seriously, mate, what's with the suit?"

"Well..." he started, not sure how to explain that he'd had to pretend to be working that morning. He was saved from having to decide, however, by the sound of Regina's heels clicking behind him, and, he could tell from the look on Alan's face, that he'd seen her.

Robin turned just in time to see Regina catch sight of them too. She stopped in her tracks by the car, blinking in surprise.

Alan stared open mouthed. With an eyeroll Robin stepped forward to make introductions.

"Ah, yes, Regina this is an old friend of mine, Alan A'Dale. Alan...Regina Mills."

Regina brushed aside a lock of hair that the wind had blown into her face, and said to Alan, "Hello."

Alan seemed to recover himself, and stepped forward to shake her hand, saying boisterously, "Pleased to meet you!"

Piosed as always, she accepted the handshake.

"What brings you to Sherwood?"

"Well the foundation I work for has a regional office nearby and I had some...work I needed to do there," she said, telling the same cover story she'd given to Drake, "I knew that Locksley...Robin...was coming down this weekend so it seemed like a happy coincidence."

"Aye, happy coincidence at that," Alan said, giving Robin side-eye as he did.

He pretended not to notice, however, saying, "Well we should be going. We need to get along."

"Right, where are you staying now?" Alan asked, "John said you were at Donald's."

"Yeah, that's right," Robin muttered.

"Oh aye?" Alan asked, glancing back and forth between them, "Well that's great. Say! Some of the fellas are getting together at the Jolly Roger tonight. See you there?"

It wasn't clear whether the question was aimed at just him or both of them, and he wasn't sure how to answer it as he and Regina hadn't really discussed any plans for once they arrived in Sherwood.

Regina, however, stepped in before he had to decide and answered, "Yes, thank you. That sounds lovely."

Alan perked up at the words, "Great! Killian will be thrilled, I'm sure. I'll be sure to let everyone know."

"I'm sure you will," Robin answered dryly.

Grinning, Alan slowly backed away from the car giving Regina a friendly wave before continuing down the sidewalk. Robin sighed as he watched the other man's retreating form.

Glancing back to Regina, he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," she said opening the passenger's side door and getting in. He followed suit, shoving the keys into the ignition. As he did so Regina caught his attention, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the Jolly Roger?"

"Oh, it's a pub. A mate of mine owns it."

"Ah," she nodded, tapping the heel of her hand against her knee. She was silent as he started up the engine and pulled out of the gas station. A few miles down the road, he turned off onto a road with fewer buildings, mostly surrounded by tall, evergreen trees. As he turned the corner onto another road, she saw a fairly small building with a sign that was nearly as large above it in the shape of a ship surrounded in neon piping and flashing the name 'Jolly Roger.'

"I suppose that's it," she stated.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "The house is just up the road here. We should be there in just a minute."

"Good...," she nodded, wetting her lips before speaking again, "Listen, Robin, if you want to just drop me off there..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, just that I'm sure you want to spend time with your friends."

"I can't just leave you there."

"I thought you said it was out of the way and safe?" she asked.

He sighed, "Look if you don't want to go out tonight, we don't have to. I'll just call and cancel."

"No!" she protested, "Robin...I don't want you to have to cancel your plans for me."

"Regina, I can't leave you alone in the middle of nowhere!" he insisted, "Even if this isn't an actual work trip I am supposed to be protecting you."

She sighed.

"I know the Jolly Roger probably isn't your type of place, which is why it's really alright-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, "Not my type of place? What you don't think I can handle going to a bar?"

"I didn't say that," he answered

"Well I can!" she insisted, "I just don't want to be an imposition."

He drove for a few seconds before saying softly, "You wouldn't be."

She glanced over at him, causing him to sigh, "I wouldn't have invited you with me if I didn't want you here."

Her lips parted, but she quickly recovered, pursing her lips together, "As long as you're sure."

He didn't respond, but she was perfectly alright with that. Instead he turned off the road onto a gravel driveway. She frowned, feeling suddenly apprehensive about just what kind of place they might be going to. The house that they reached, however, was small but well maintained.

Stepping out of the car, she carefully made her way around to the trunk where Robin was taking their luggage out. She held out her hand for her overnight bag, hoping he wasn't going to make some sort of issue about who should carry it. Luckily, he wordlessly handed it over and lead the way up the porch.

Stopping at the front door, he reached up to the top of the door frame and retrieved a key.

Regina's eyebrows shot up, "I can already see how safe this place is."

Robin glared good naturedly at her as he unlocked the door, assuring her, "They don't usually leave a key out. Donald texted me this morning and told me where they'd put the spare so that I could get in when I arrived."

She laughed, stepping inside as he motioned for her to go ahead of him. The inside of the house was tastefully decorated in whites and pastel colors. Definitely not the designer work she was used to, but it had a homey appeal that was very welcoming.

"The guest room is at the top of the stairs on the left. There should be a bathroom next to it...unless you want the master bedroom?"

"No," she shook her head, "The guest room is just fine."

"Alright," he nodded, "If you give me a few minutes to get changed, I can drive us to the Jolly Roger."

"Okay," Regina agreed turning toward the staircase, pausing as she prepared to step up, "Robin!"

He stopped on his way around to the master bedroom, looking back at her.

"Is there...anything in particular I should wear?" she asked, feeling a little silly even as she said it.

He chuckled slightly, but didn't directly laugh at her, "Just something comfortable."

"Right, of course," she nodded.

Looking at her he said, "You know you don't need to impress anyone here? As I said, you can just relax."

She laughed darkly, "I'm not familiar with that concept."

Robin's brow wrinkled as he looked at her a little sadly.

Turning away from that look, she said "Nevermind. I'll try to be ready in 20 minutes or so."

"Okay," he agreed, watching her as she made her way up the stairs.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After giving it some thought, she settled on the same boots she'd worn with her dress earlier that day, but changed into a pair of dark jeans and a red top.

Satisfied, she made her way downstairs, seeing through the circular window on the front door that Robin was waiting for her outside. He'd also changed into jeans and light brown henley that suited him very well.

Pushing away the thought, she opened the door to join him outside.

They exchanged some forgettable conversation as they got back into the car and drove the short distance down the road. When they arrived the sun was just starting to set behind the bar's giant nautical sign, casting pink and purple hues across the horizon.

The two made their way inside, Robin pulling the door open and gently guiding her inside ahead of him with a light touch at the small of her back.

The inside of the bar was dark and relatively quiet, with only a few tables filled.

"It livens up more after dark," Robin assured her.

Regina nodded absently, not particularly worried about the bar's popularity.

"Want to get table?"

"Sure," she answered, stepping over to one with him. She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

Robin was just pulling out one of the other chairs when a booming voice echoed around the room, "Who let the crook in here?!"

Smiling, Robin turned around, "Killian."

Glancing behind him, Regina spotted a slender man in a tight black shirt standing next to the bar. The man grinned widely, striding over them and glomping onto Robin.

She blinked in surprise at both the obvious affection in the man's actions and his odd appearance. He had several tattoos and piercings. One of which was an anchor on a chain dangling from the side of his ear. However, he was also wearing leather pants and eyeliner! His most noticeable feature, though, was a hooked prosthetic in place of one hand.

Realizing that she was staring, Regina glanced away.

"Killian Jones, he owns the Jolly Roger," Robin introduced her, "Killian, this is Regina Mills. My employer."

He grinned, holding out his non-prosthetic hand for her to shake. She did so politely.

Turning back to Robin, he asked, "So I assume I can start you a tab for that swill you drink?"

"Uh huh," he muttered sarcastically, ignoring the other man and saying to Regina, "Look I'm going to visit the bathroom, just order whatever you'd like."

"That any way to treat mate, mate?" Killian joked as Robin walked away. Turning back to Regina he asked, "What can I get you?"

"Um," she thought it over, "An Appletini, please."

"Only have have beer and rum here, Darling," he answered harshly, "I serve real drinks."

"Oh," she blushed, "Well maybe I'd better just take a look at the menu first."

His lips quirked as he answered, "Suit yourself."

With that he walked back to the bar, chuckling to himself along the way. She frowned, wondering what that was about.

Glancing around, she took in the various band posters on the walls. Some of them looked very old...as if the walls hadn't been cleaned in years.

She was distracted for a moment by the door clattering open and large group coming in. She glanced back toward the bar wondering how long Robin was going to be, and she was surprised to see a green cocktail in a martini glass being set down on the table.

Looking up, she found herself face to face with a small, blond woman in short denim shorts and a tight green tank top.

"You ordered an Appletini, right?" she asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Um...yes, but the bartender said-"

"Don't listen to Killian's 'we don't serve that 'round these parts' bullshit," she answered sliding down into the chair across from Regina, "He just does that to trick out-of-towners. His favorite drink is a Fuzzy Navel."

"Oi!" Jones yelled from behind the bar, "I heard that you salty wench!"

"I'm just kidding!" the blond called, "I know you worry about your figure too much to drink anything with that much sugar!"

The one-handed man made a rude gesture in response, but the young waitress simply laughed it off.

Regina watched the exchange bemusedly. As the blonde continued to laugh at her own prank, Robin reappeared at the table.

Looking up at him, she said, "Well hello, stranger. I see you remembered your friends, finally?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Tink, and I see you've met Regina?"

She laughed, turning back to the other woman, "Trina Bell, everyone calls me 'Tink.'"

"Regina Mills."

"Oh, I know," she laughed, "Of course."

Being recognized in public was something that had happened to Regina nearly her whole life, but this time she wasn't certain how to respond to it.

She was saved from having to decide, though, as part of the crowd that came in the door appeared beside Robin. One of the men she recognized as the person they'd run into at the gas station earlier, Alan.

Robin did a double-take at realizing he was suddenly surrounded, but then laughed greeting each person with hugs and handshakes. Among the group were two other men, one large man with long curly hair, and a very handsome dark haired man with a heavy accent and a cocky swagger.

As the men separated, the large curly-haired on stepped over to the waitress...Tink, and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Smiling she stood up to allow him to sit down in her chair, falling back into his lap and planting a kiss on his lips.

"That what I'm paying you for?" Killian asked, as he appeared at the table to hand Robin a bottle of beer.

"You don't pay me enough," she shot back, not looking at him.

The eccentric man rolled his eyes, asking the rest of the group if they wanted beers. They all answered in the affirmative.

"Right, I'll just go get them since apparently none of my waitresses work around here," he said pointedly to Tink, who continued to ignore him in favor of making eyes with the curly-haired man.

"Maybe we learn from our boss's example?" a smooth voice said from behind him. The voice seemed to draw everyone's attention.

The woman who had made the suggestion smiled as she caught Locksley's eye, "Hello, Robin."

He smiled stepping forward to hug her, "Marian, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you too," she said, returning the embrace warmly. As they did so Regina observed her. She was dressed in the same shorts and top as Tink, displaying an impressive expanse of dark-toned legs.

As they broke apart, a semi-awkward silence fell over the group as half stared at Robin and the woman, and the other half at Regina herself.

Clearing his throat, Robin stepped over to the back of her chair, "Everyone this is Regina. Regina this is John...Will...you met Alan and Tink already...and Marian."

The men nodded casually as each was introduced, Tink, having already introduced herself, didn't react from her perch on John's lap, and Marian offered a small smile.

"Everyone, Regina Mills."

"Hello," she said politely.

"Yeah, Alan mentioned you brought along a guest," Will said.

Robin sighed, sitting down in his chair.

Jumping in, she explained, "I had some work I needed to take care of at my family's foundation...they have a regional office in Sherwood. I know that Robin was going for the weekend, so I told him I didn't want him have to completely cancel his plans."

"Oh," John commented, "Your foundation does business over holidays?"

"Ahh..well, they were open today," she trailed off, wincing to herself at the lame explanation.

Another awkward silence fell over the table before Robin's boisterous young friend Will broke it, "So first trip to Sherwood then? How are you liking it so far?"

Regina smiled, perfectly happy to move on to standard small talk.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It turned out Robin's prediction was true. The bar did slowly pick up as the evening went on, until the entire room was packed full, making it noisy and hot.

"Right so my little sister wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I go downstairs to get her a glass of water, and I find this one in the backyard shooting arrows at the tire swing!"

The group laughed. Regina, who had been enjoying the warm glow that slowly came over her as the evening went on, and as moved on to her second and third Appletini, chuckled too, her attention suddenly triggered as the dark-haired man's words set in.

"Wait! What?"

"This was when we were kids," he shrugged, "When Robin was babysat me and my sister."

"You shot a bow and arrow?" she asked, looking at him through bleary eyes.

"I was captain of the Archery Club at school," he explained.

"Geek!" Alan coughed into his hand.

"Sorry, should I have done choir instead like you?" Robin jabed.

She studied him for a moment before commenting, "You babysat?"

Robin looked slightly embarrassed this time. Before he could speak, though, Will jumped in, "If you can call it that when he spent half the time shooting holes in my tire swing, and the other half making out on my parents' couch."

"What now?" Regina asked.

"Ask her yourself if you don't believe me!" Will said, motioning over to the bar where the dark-haired woman they'd met earlier was loading drinks onto a tray. She and Robin dated? That certainly explained some of the tension earlier.

"Oh, by the Gods', Will, that was years ago! Marian and I broke up when we were 19!" he protested, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Tearing her attention away from the tall waitress, Regina looked back at Robin again.

"What?"

"You babysat?" she repeated, causing a couple of the men to snicker.

"Why is that a big deal?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"Nothing," she shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and playing with the end thoughtfully.

"Well you're clearly thinking of something."

Thinking for a second, she cracked as smile as she answered, "Well actually...I was thinking that I dare you to make a comparison to what you do for me and my family."

The table erupted in laughter, as Robin smirked. Smiling to herself, Regina finished off the last sip of her drink as she rose from the table, "I need to use the restroom."

"Oh," he rose with her, pointing through the crowd, "It's over there in the left corner. Think you can find it okay?"

"Uh huh," she hummed, waving absently over her shoulder as she tried to concentrate on making her way through the crowd when her legs felt a little bit wobbly.

As he watched Regina leave, Robin heard Will rise from the table, "Another round?"

"Yeah!" all the men answered enthusiastically.

"I'll help you carry," Robin said, turning to follow Will to the bar.

"Yeah, me too," John said, leaving Alan at the table in the middle of a text message conversation on his phone. He was focused so intently on it Robin could only assume it was with a woman.

"Killian! Another round!" Will yelled when the got to the bar.

Down the bar, Killian motioned in the affirmative as he finished pouring a glass of beer for another order.

Robin leaned up against the rail relaxing, only to find his two friends staring at him with mischievous looks.

"What?" he asked.

Will laughed, "What? Come on, mate, you can't expect us to not say anything about this!"

"About what?"

"About you, who literally robbed the rich to give to the poor, coming back with someone who's the closest thing we still have to royalty?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? It was either this or cancel the weekend entirely!"

Will and John shared a laugh that he suspected was entirely at his expense.

"You really think we're that thick?" Will challenged.

"What do you mean?" Robin sighed.

"How do I put this…" Will thought it over, "...none of the old legends have the princess falling for the coachman."

"Coachman?" he asked doubtfully.

"Oh, fuck off! You know what I mean!"

"Unfortunately, I do see what you're getting at and it's ridiculous!"

"Yeah right," John scoffed, "I've known you for years, Robin. I know what you get like when you're into a woman...and you are way into that one! You practically grin like an idiot every time you look at her!"

"I do no such thing! Besides, she's my boss's daughter," he argued.

"Yeah and you might want to remind yourself of that!" John said pointedly, "Seriously, you think Henry and Cora Mills couldn't do something about it if you mess with their daughter? I don't want to see you back in prison!"

He rolled his eyes, turning to step down the bar to yell to Jones, "Killian, we going to get those drinks any time soon?"

"Yeah, in a minute!" the other man called back.

As he leaned against the bar, Marian stepped up and nudged his arm with her elbow, "Don't listen to them. They're just idiots. I know you don't go for those silver spoon socialite types! You never have."

He hummed, "Thanks, although...I don't know if I'd call Regina that."

Marian looked at him skeptically, "Come on, Robin! Will was right about one thing, that family is basically royalty. Even though Misthaven doesn't officially have royal families anymore...anyone that rich is going to be out of touch with the rest of the world!"

"Well, yeah, somewhat but…it's not entirely her fault..." he said, struggling to explain, "...I think she's had a pretty sheltered life."

"Cora Mills' daughter?" she asked, "You're telling me one of Misthaven's toughest politicians raised a delicate flower? She didn't seem that way to me."

"No, I wasn't saying that," he argued, "Just that she isn't a bad person."

He looked up to meet Marian's eyes, sighing at the look she was giving him, "What are you going to join guys' gossiping now?"

"Don't be daft," she answered, squeezing his arm playfully, "Like I said, I know you better than that!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After using the bathroom, Regina dodged people as she weaved her way through the hallway back out into the main area. If it was possible, the room seemed even more crowded than when she left.

Finally, she managed to push her way back to the bar where she plopped down on a stool.

"Another Appletini, Love?" a voice asked. She blinked in surprise at Killian Jones' boyish face from across the bar.

"Um...yes, please," she answered slowly.

He stepped away for a moment, returning with a fresh cocktail which he placed down in front of her.

"Thank you," she said. He winked at her before moving down the other side of the bar to another customer.

Regina stared in shock for a moment before snorting out a laugh and picking up the Appletini to take a large sip. Her head was swimming pleasantly as she swallowed the tart liquid, allowing herself to languidly slide off the barstool.

She drifted around the room, sticking to the edges to avoid having to shove her way through the crowd again. As she took another sip of her Appletini, she stopped in front of the brightly lit jukebox on the wall.

She knew what it was, of course, but had never actually seen one up close, and this one seemed to be a more modern variety.

Glancing around, she moved her drink to her other hand and reached over to tap the shoulder of the nearest person to her. It was a girl in a tube top sitting on the lap of a long-limbed man with scraggly hair.

When the girl turned around, Regina asked, "How does this thing work?"

The younger woman, and the guy whose lap she was sitting on, gave her a weird looks but answered, "Put your coin in and pick a song."

Regina nodded as the girl turned away, shaking her head. She didn't notice, however, as she was busy digging around in her handbag to see if she actually had any coins. Finally, she encountered one at the bottom. She shoved it into the coin slot and the screen lit up displaying a playlist. Experimentally, she reached up to it, finding that it was a touch screen that allowed her to scroll through like a tablet.

She toggled through the playlist before finally pressing down on a song title. It was a bit old school, but the crowd seemed to approve of the choice. Those gathered in the free-standing areas picked up activity, dancing along to the beat.

Smiling, Regina, let herself sway a little before realizing that she probably looked a bit strange dancing by herself. Gulping down the last sip of Appletini, she pushed through the crowd back toward where she'd last seen Robin. He'd invited her to this place, he could at least dance with her.

She laughed to herself, thinking that she'd make it an order if he resisted.

As she stumbled through the crowd, she arrived at the bar but stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of him.

He was leaning over the bar, head to head with that tall dark-haired woman he'd introduced her to earlier. His secondary school girlfriend. What had her name been?

The other woman laughed loudly, tossing her head back and squeezing his arm as he gazed at her affectionately-

Letting out a huff, Regina deposited her empty glass on the bar and turned away.

Great! Looked like had...plans...for this weekend. Why had he invited her along if that was what he was going to spend the weekend doing?

Did he think she'd just be okay with being a third wheel? Or that she was just that desperate for friends?

She glanced over again, and that Robin was still gazing at the woman.

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to just sit around some sweaty dive bar while he flirted with his ex-girlfriend. She didn't need him. She could do just fine on her own as she'd originally planned to this weekend.

With that she pushed her way back through the crowd and out the front door.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Marian sighed, her laughter trailing off with a groan, "Oh, I gotta go, that table in the front is waving to me again. Duty calls!"

As she picked up her tray and walked off, Robin glanced toward the back left corner of the bar toward the entrance to the restrooms. Checking his watch, he noticed that it had been a while since Regina left for them. Had she still not come back out?

Stepping back down the bar, he nudged John's shoulder as he was taking a sip of his next beer, "Hey, did you see Regina come back out?"

"No, I haven't seen her."

He looked over at Will who also shook his head 'no.'

Killian, who'd been clearing glasses off the bar nearby, jumped in, "Looking for your princess? She ran off mate."

Will snickered at hearing the other man use the same term to describe Regina he had earlier, but Robin ignored it instead asking, "What do you mean she ran off?"

"I gave her another drink earlier, after that I lost her in the crowd for a while." Killian said "then I saw her bolting out the door a few minutes ago."

"What?!" he demanded, "Where did she go?"

"Don't ask me! I have no idea," he answered.

Pushing himself away from the bar, Robin shoved his way through the crowd to the front door. As he stumbled out into the parking lot, he glanced around frantically but saw no sign of her. Gods' what was she doing?!

He reached into his pocket to grab the car keys, but stopped. He wasn't exactly sober, and if he ended up getting arrested for drunk driving, who knows how long she'd be alone?

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he glanced down the road toward Donald's house where they'd driven earlier. It was the only direction she knew in the area, so hopefully that was the way she'd go, he thought to himself as he got to the parking lot edge and began jogging in that direction.

It turned out he was right. The effects of the beers he'd had made it feel like much longer, but he finally caught up with Regina 10 minutes down the road.

"Regina!" he called, slowing his pace to try to catch his breath, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back to the house," she answered shortly.

"Now?" he asked, in between breaths, "I thought you were having fun?"

She scoffed, "I have better things to do than sit in some bar in the middle of nowhere watching you hookup with your ex!"

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, reaching out to grab her arm, "Hold on-"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled ripping her arm out of his grasp, the sudden shift in weight caused her to stumble and twisting her ankle as she lost her balance and tumbled down onto the asphalt. As she landed she cried out from the impact, and the pain that shot up from her ankle.

Robin swore, stooping to help her up.

"Get off me! I'm fine!" she protested as he lifted her to her feet. As soon as he let of of her, however, and she tried to put weight on her ankle, pain tore through her again and her leg gave out. Robin caught her as she stumbled, keeping her from hitting the ground a second time.

"You're not fine," Robin muttered, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"Yes, I am. I just need a moment-"

"You need a doctor," he corrected as opened the Flyt app to search for rides in the area. Luckily there was one less than three minutes away. Probably parked near the Jolly Roger knowing people would be ordering rides from there later.

"Oh would you quit being dramatic?" she complained.

He looked at her incredulously, "I'm being dramatic? You're the one who decided to walk down a mile of country road at night those shoes!"

"Yeah, well, if you'd just dropped me off at the house earlier like I suggested-"

Her rant was cut off, however, by a van pulling up next to them.

"Mr. Locksley?" the driver asked, "You ordered a Flyt to Sherwood Hospital?"

"Yes," he nodded opening the backdoor to help Regina inside. She balked, so he sighed and said, "It's either this or an ambulance."

Glaring at him, she pulled herself into the car, leaning heavily on hims as she did so to avoid putting weight on her ankle. Once she was in the seat, she grabbed the handle and pulled the back door closed.

Holding down growing aggravation at that subtle hint, Robin made his way around to get in the front seat.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The wait time at the local hospital was mercifully short. They took Regina back to have her ankle looked at within 10 minutes of checking in.

Robin spent another 15 to 20 in the lobby waiting. During that time he managed to sober up a little, though not as much as he might have hoped.

He'd really thought she'd been enjoying herself at the Jolly Roger, but apparently not. Instead this entire night was looking to be a disaster!

His recriminations were interrupted when a nurse pushed Regina out into the lobby in a wheelchair.

Jumping up he asked, "What happened?"

"Calm down!" Regina glared, "It's just a sprain."

"This is your husband?" the nurse asked.

"No!" the two of them answered simultaneously.

"We're not a couple!" Regina barked, causing the nurse to flinch in surprise.

"We're just friends," he explained, ignoring the sarcastic noise Regina made in her throat.

"Alright, well you're going to need to take it easy, Ms. Mills," the nurse explained, "Rest, ice, and elevation for the next 48 hours. Anti-inflammatories if the pain gets to be too much. Now I assume you have a ride home?"

Regina looked at him expectantly.

"I'll order us another Flyt," he answered. After ordering the ride, he walked next to the nurse who pushed Regina's wheelchair out to the pickup lane.

The two helped her into the back of the car when it arrived, and they spent the ride back to Donald's house in silence save for a few moments of short conversation with the driver.

After pulling up at the house, Robin helped her out of the car and held onto her carefully as he guided her across the gravel walk and up the porch.

Inside the house, she pulled away from him again, bracing herself against a wall for balance.

"Okay, we're back now! You can go back to the bar or...wherever."

He sighed tiredly, "I'm not leaving you here alone while you're injured!"

"How noble of you," she muttered under her breath.

"What is wrong?" Robin asked, "You seemed to be having fun earlier, why are you all upset now?"

"I'm not upset!" she argued.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake!" he said sarcastically.

She glared at him, turning toward the stairs, "Look I don't need help, alright? Just go back to the bar. Your tall, leggy, super-sweet ex is waiting for you!"

Robin nearly flinched in shock at hearing her repeat the sentiment she'd expressed earlier on the road. Not to mention that wording had him pursing his lips together to keep from laughing. Before he could think better of it he found himself asking dryly, "Are you sure you don't want me to bring her here for you?"

Regina turned to look at him in shock.

"You're the one who keeps bringing her up," he shrugged.

"Oh!" she groaned in disgust, "Shut up, you pervert!"

"Hey, I'm just saying…" he joked.

"Well don't!" she yelled, "Gods', what is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure what else you expect me to think? Other than maybe that you're jealous?" he'd meant that to be a joke, but he knew the words were a mistake the moment he said them.

"Excuse me?!" she asked, "Jealous? You wish!"

He only just managed to ignore the part of his mind immediately shouting that of course he did!

Instead he stepped forward to support her weight again and began guiding her up the stairs, "You're not staying here alone. So, if I were you, I'd go ahead and get changed because you're going to be laid up the rest of the night."

She shook him off as they reached the door of the guest room, "Fine!"

He watched her as she slowly made her way through the door, and simply said, "I'll get you some ice."

She didn't look back at him as she closed the door behind her. When she heard his footsteps on the stairs she let out a sigh of relief.

Gods' how had this night gone so horribly wrong?

Letting out a deep breath, she hobbled her way over to the bed where she let herself flop down, glad to get off her feet.

Digging out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top she managed to get her shirt and bra off just fine, and change into the tank top. Her boots posed a bigger problem, though. They'd taken them off to examine her at the hospital, but, when the nurse put them back on her, it had hurt so much she'd nearly cried. She suspected that getting them off a second time would be similarly bad.

Bracing herself, she lifted her right ankle and began pulling the boot off. It was much more difficult that usual, sliding at a glacial pace before finally giving away. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out from the pain. As it slowly subsided, she tossed the boot aside and gingerly lowered her right foot. Getting the other boot off was less of an ordeal, and, with care, she managed lay back on the bed and ease her jeans off. Getting the shorts up was a little more difficult. She only just managed to pull them past her hips when Robin knocked at the door.

Sitting back down on the bed, she called, "Come in!"

Robin opened the door, stepping inside holding an ice pack and a throw pillow.

"Go ahead and lay back," he instructed.

She wasn't exactly happy about being ordered around, but did so since she knew she'd probably be going to bed soon anyway.

He lowered himself down onto the foot of the bed, gently lifting her foot to slide the pillow underneath and put the ice on it. She winced as the cold hit her skin even through the plastic bag.

"Sorry," he lifted it up a little, and slowly lowered it back down to let her get used to the temperature.

She chuckled to herself, sliding her arm behind her head, "You're gentler than that ER doctor was."

He looked up at her for a moment and murmured, "Thanks."

"Where you'd learn that?" she wondered aloud.

"I was an EMT before I got arrested," he answered.

"Right," she nodded, "I knew that. It was in your personnel file."

The two stared at each other for a few more moments before Robin broke the contact. Standing, he told her, "You should get some sleep."

Regina watched him close the door behind him, torn between feeling annoying at the fact that he was still kind of ordering her around, and...some other feeling that she didn't quite understand.

Shaking her head, she dismissed that thought, pulled the blanket over her, and let herself sink down into her pillow to drift off.

TBC...;-)


	10. Unity Day, part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for helping to make this chapter the absolute best, and her beautiful companion art!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

The next morning was oppressively hot right from sunrise. Regina woke up with a throbbing headache, and stuck to her pillow by sweat and drool.

Disoriented, she pushed herself up, wiping her hair away from her face. Blinking, she took in the small room around her, slowly remembering that she was in Sherwood because she'd travelled there with Robin. As she tossed the covers back and swung her legs out of bed, pain jolted through her ankle as her right foot hit the floor.

She winced, recalling having injured it the night before...right after storming out of the bar and getting into a fight with Robin.

With a groan, she carefully pushed herself up and padded her way over to her overnight bag. Pulling out some clothes, she limped to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on her face, her head felt slightly clearer. Enough, at least, to change and face Locksley. She managed to get out of her pajamas and into a pair of white shorts and matching top.

She tossed her pajamas onto the bed in the guest room, and very slowly made her way down the stairs supporting most of her weight on the banister.

As she reached the bottom step, she heard footsteps coming and glanced up just as Robin turned around the corner.

"Regina," he said in surprise, "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Yeah," she told him, "Just wanted to get out of that room. It's a bit stuffy upstairs"

"Right," he nodded, "Here let me help you."

Taking her hand he helped her make her way into the livingroom and over to the couch. He lifted her lower legs, motioning for her swing her body around to lay down, "You should keep your ankle elevated today. Where's your ice pack?"

"Um..." she considered, "I think I left it upstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he told her, jogging up the stairs to the guest room. He passed her coming back down, going instead right to the kitchen. From the next room she heard the crashing sounds of ice cubes being dumped out of trays. He returned a few seconds later, grabbed a pillow from one of the chairs and used it to prop her foot up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

With a sigh, she answered, "A little tired, but I'm alright."

Robin nodded, easing the ice pack onto her foot and slowly saying, "Listen, about last night-"

She tensed up, cutting him off, "It's fine!"

He glanced up at her at the words.

"Um..." she continued, "...we'd both been drinking, we both said things we probably shouldn't have...it was no one's fault, so I think...probably it'd be best if we just forget about it."

Looking at her nodded, "Okay, sure."

"Okay," she agreed.

Clearing his throat, Robin changed the subject, "So are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually," she answered, "I'm starving."

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well...does your friend have any yogurt?"

"Sure, I think there were a few cups in the fridge."

"That sounds good," she said, "Any flavor is fine."

"Okay," pushed himself up from the floor, "I'll go check."

As he went back to the kitchen, Regina herself relax into the couch. It was a simple style, but fairly comfortable.

Robin came back a few minutes later to hand her an open yogurt carton and a spoon. She accepted it gratefully, and took a few small bites. Her head was still aching and she felt a little shaky, so she wasn't eating particularly fast, but she knew that getting some food in her stomach would help.

"So um..." Robin said hesitantly. She looked up at him questioningly and waited for him to continue, "Last night Killian and I discussed the gang coming over here tonight for dinner. There's a fireworks show that the city puts on over the lake, and this house is a perfect place to see it."

She swallowed her yogurt in surprise, glancing toward the back of the house, "There's a lake here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Right outside the back door."

She craned her neck in an attempt to see, and could just barely make out wooden steps that looked like they lead down to a dock. Turning back to Robin she asked, "How rich is your friend?"

He laughed, sitting down in the nearest chair, "Well he does alright for himself, but he isn't rich...not like you are."

Regina looked at him skeptically.

"The property values in Sherwood have stagnated for the past 50 years," he explained, "This house is fairly nice for this area, but it's actually not that expensive."

"Oh," she said, looking away as understanding of the implication dawned on her. This relatively simple house was affordable even though it was on a lake because there was almost no demand for real estate in this area. Sherwood, stereotypically, had been a forgotten place for a long time.

"Anyway," Robin changed the subject, "That was before you got hurt, so...if you don't feel up to company-"

"No," she shook her head, "It's fine. You should invite them over."

He looked doubtful as he continued, "...or if you don't feel comfortable around the company-"

"Robin," she interrupted, "It's not that. Your friends were perfectly nice to me last night, I just...I don't know. I over did it, I guess. Invite them over if you want to. I'll be on my best behavior."

He laughed, "I'm not asking you to do that, just...just be yourself. They don't care about who you are. They're only coming here to hang out and grill steaks."

"And see you," she reminded him.

"I've known most of these people for years," he answered.

It had been obvious last night that all these people knew him well, and all seemed very fond of him. It was something she almost envied. There were a few people who ran in the same circles as her whom she'd known since she was a child, but very few who genuinely cared about her. Most people in politics and high-society were constantly looking to advance themselves, and were always calculating about how the people in their lives could help them do that.

Smiling as much as she could, she said, "Well, like I said, it's fine."

"Okay...if you're certain."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After Regina finished her yogurt, Robin took the cup to the kitchen, and told her that he had a few things to do around the house and to just call if she needed him.

Left on her own, Regina flipped through the magazines on the coffee table, getting a thorough overview of celebrity gossip, home decor, and the latest in hunting apparel.

Robin came back inside just as she finished the last of the magazines and made them both sandwiches for lunch. He ate his quickly, though, and went right back outside. Soon after Regina swore she heard a lawnmower start up, and began wondering just how seriously he was taking the idea of house sitting.

She flipped through the magazines a few more times, reading articles that looked boring the first time around before tossing the last one down on the coffee table with a bored sigh. Leaning forward she lifted the icepack off her ankle, set it aside, and slowly pushed herself up from the couch.

Limping her way into the kitchen, a knocking sound from outside caught her attention. Sliding the back door open, she stepped out onto the porch. The sun was high and bright overhead through an almost cloudless sky. Regina shielded her eyes as she made her way over to the railing to look around for the source of the noise.

It turned out to be Robin standing at stump next to the porch, chopping wood. Actually chopping wood!

She bit her lip, holding down a laugh at the almost cliche sight. He tossed the split pieces into a pile that he was apparently amassing for some purpose. Chuckling to herself, she glanced away, jaw dropping as she took in her surroundings. Robin hadn't been kidding when he'd said there was a lake. She'd almost expected it to be more of a pond, but, between the trees there was clearly a sizable lake. The sun glinting off the water even from a distance.

She hobbled over to the stairs, leaning heavily on the rail as she carefully took each step down to where there was a long wooden pathway that lead down to a dock at the water. She made it about five steps before a voice called from behind her, "What are you doing out here?"

With a sigh she turned to face Robin as he appeared beside her, "I'm going down to see the lake."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "I am."

"You need to keep ice on that ankle," he scolded.

"I've had ice on it since last night!" she argued.

"Yes, you should ice it for the first 48 hours."

Regina rolled her eyes, turning back down the path, "I'll take that under advisement."

"Regina, stop!" he stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop suddenly.

Wincing in pain, she glared at him, "Move out of my way!"

"You need to stay off your feet!" Robin said, this time more forcefully.

"I am sick of sitting around inside. I want to go see the water!"

He laughed mirthlessly, "And how do you think you're going to do that? You can't even walk!"

"I can walk!" she protested, shoving past him, carefully hobbling down the path.

"Right!" he said skeptically, "That why you didn't bother putting on shoes? You're going to fall and hurt your other ankle!"

She sighed irritably, "Well I'm willing to take that risk."

"I'm not," he shot back, "It's my job to protect you-"

"Then you'd better help me make sure I get down to the lake safely!" she said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "How would it look for you if I fall and hurt my other ankle, hm?"

Narrowing his eyes in irritation, he stepped over so that she could grip his hand, using him to support herself as they slowly walked the rest of the way down the path.

"Okay, here's the lake. Does it look different than it did back at the house?" he asked.

She ignored him, however, limping down to the end of the dock so that she could lower herself down to the edge and dip her toes in the water.

With a sigh he said, "Twenty minutes, then you go back to the house and get the ice back on your ankle!"

Regina continued ignore him as she stared out across the water.

Leaving her with a cross look at her back, Robin hiked back up the pathway to the pile of wood he'd been chopping when he noticed Regina unsteadily swaying down the walk. After gathering it back up he took it up to the porch and dropped it next to the firepit. Wiping his brow, he went inside and poured himself a glass of water. Gluping it down, he glanced out the window toward the lake where he'd left Regina. Damned stubborn woman! Deciding in the middle of the day that she absolutely had to go down to the lake while injured!

Shaking his head, he walked over to the living room where he was unsurprised to find she'd left her ice pack. He picked it up, noting that it was mostly melted by now. Dumping the ice down the sink, he opened the freezer, enjoying the cool as he dumped out another tray and used it to fill Regina's ice pack back up. He screwed it closed as he went back out to the back porch and down the walkway to toward the lake. It probably had only been 15 minutes, but he didn't doubt it'd take at least 5 minutes of arguing to get her back up to the house, so might as well get started on that now.

He stepped out onto the dock, fully prepared to inform Regina that her time was up and order her back to the house. The words died on his lips, though, when he saw her. She was laying back on her elbows, face turned up toward the sky, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sun. Her normally hard expression had softened away into an easy, peaceful one that had his anger melting away as well.

Standing at the edge of the dock, he let out a rueful breath at his inability to stay angry at her, and, with slow steps, walked over to the end of the dock and lowered himself down next Regina.

Resting his arms on his knees, he relaxed, letting the ice pack dangle from his fingers as he looked out over the dark golden water, listening to the gentle ripples and occasional calls of water birds.

"I never realized," Regina said softly.

He glanced over to her, "Hm?"

Pushing herself up in a sitting position, she continued, "I never realized Sherwood was so beautiful."

Lips dropping open, he said nothing in response. Her surprise was not shocking to him. Sherwood was largely a forgotten region of Misthaven. The place people from the coastal and northern regions thought little of, and didn't see any reason to start. He didn't say that, however. Instead simply remained silent, watching Regina staring out over the water.

Turning her head, she met his eyes and said, "Thank you, again, for inviting me here."

"You're welcome," he answered, clearing his throat lightly, "Are you ready to go back in?"

She rolled her eyes gently but agreed, "Alright."

Standing up, Robin reached down to help her get up. She gasped, stumbling against him as she put weight on her feet.

"You okay?" he asked, catching her by her sides.

She winced, holding onto his arms tightly as she looked down at her ankle, "Okay, maybe you were right about the ice."

"Here," he said, pressing the ice pack into her hand. She took it, glancing at him in confusion. Slipping his arm around her waist, he stooped down, hooked his other arm under her knees, and scooped her up into a bridal carry.

She gripped the back of his shirt in surprise, meet his eyes as he lifted her. He paused, holding her in his arms and asked, "Okay?"

She swallowed, nodding, "Yeah."

Moving carefully on the wooden boards, he carried her back to the house, and up to the porch where he lowered her down onto a lounge chair. Turning to one of the other chairs, he picked up the vinyl cushions and used them to elevate her knee and ankle.

Taking the ice pack from where she still had it gripped against her stomach, he set it back on her foot, "You can stay out here for a while, that way you can still see the lake if you want."

She nodded, not quite trusting her words as he leaned over her, close enough that she was surrounded by a masculine, earthy smell somewhat reminiscent of the forest surrounding them.

"Thank you," she finally said softly.

He glanced up at her. Eyes locking, they stared at each other in silence, shadowed light from the setting sun dancing over their skin.

Robin was the one to finally break the spell. Glancing away as he rose to his feet, "Well, the Jolly Roger is closing early tonight, so I'd better get dinner started."

"Okay," Regina nodded, slowly settling back into the chair and pretending not to watch as he walked away from her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As she sat relaxing on the porch, Robin was in and out of the house, working on something inside, then coming back outside to light the fire pit and barbecue grill. Afterward, he brought out a plate of steaks.

She watched interestedly as he cooked them, "I hope you don't plan to completely char those."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "No."

"Are you sure about that?" she raised her eyebrow, leaning over for a better view of the grill.

"Unless you want yours still mooing," he ribbed.

She scoffed, but sat back into her chair.

Heavy footsteps echoed from inside the house, and Robin's bartender friend Killian appeared in the doorway holding a bottle of rum clutched in his prosthetic.

"Hey! I see you survived after you left the Jolly Roger last night," he joked, stepping over to clap Robin on the back, glancing over at Regina he said, "But maybe I spoke too soon. What happened to you, Lovely?"

"Just a sprained ankle," Regina rolled her eyes, "Nothing to worry about."

"That's the spirit," Killian said approvingly, using his good hand to squeeze her ankle.

"AHH!" she cried out in pain, "Dammit!"

"Killian," Robin hissed.

"She said, 'no big deal!'" he defended.

Glaring Regina said, "How about you do something useful, One-Hand, like make some drinks?"

The tattooed man blinked at her in surprise, but then laughed loudly, "Aye-aye, Your Majesty!"

Her lips dropping open, Regina whirled around to Robin.

"I didn't say anything," he said holding his hands up defensively.

Killian, meanwhile, glanced in between them, "Okay...well, I'll see what can I do about that drink."

Robin quirked his lips as he turned back to the grill, and Regina huffed in disbelief.

Her annoyance was short-lived, however, as the rest of Robin's friends from the previous night appeared in the doorway, greeting the two men warmly.

Shifting in her seat, Regina ignored the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she prepared herself for a second evening of being the outsider in the group.

It turned out, however, that her fears were unfounded.

Robin's friends all asked politely about her injury, and seemed seem to express very genuine sympathy.

As everyone got settled around the porch, Robin closed the barbecue lid to allow the steaks to finish cooking and made his way into the kitchen.

Inside Killian was slicing lemons. Stepping past him, he picked up a pair of oven mitts to pull a tray of fries out of the oven.

"So what are you waiting for?" Killian asked, using his good hand to squeeze the lemons into a blender.

"For what?"

"To get into the princess's knickers," the other man answered, waggling his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, Robin replied, "Yeah, real funny."

"Oh, I wasn't joking," he laughed.

"Have you been talking to John and Will?" Robin demanded, "I told them last night it isn't like that."

"Sure it isn't!" Killian scoffed, "Come on, mate. You have that look…"

He sighed, "What look would that be?"

Looking at him slyly, the bartender answered, "Like you'd go off if she so much as winked at you!"

"Oh, fuck off!" Robin grumbled,

"Alright, if you'd rather stick to denial."

"I'm not in denial about anything," he admitted, "But it's never going to happen, she's my boss's daughter."

Looking out the window, Killian responded, "I might be willing to get fired for an arse like that."

Robin glared darkly, leading the other man to hold up his hands, or rather hand and prosthetic, defensively, "Just joking."

"Well don't," Robin warned, dumping the fries onto a serving platter and carrying them out to the group.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Killian used the rum he'd brought to blend up some frosted lemon and berry drink, the two colors representing Misthaven's flag, which he passed out to the group just as Robin took the steaks off the grill.

The steaks were a pleasant surprise. They were cooked just to medium, and seasoned very pleasantly. She even decided to splurge and allow herself some of the fries with them.

When she finished the last of her fries and washed them down with a sip of Killian's cocktail, she sighed contentedly, the rum humming through her pleasantly.

Glancing over at Tink, she squinted at her fingernails where she was holding her glass.

The blonde woman turn to her, looking at her questioningly.

"Sorry," she slurred, "I was just looking at your nails. What is that on them?"

"Oh, go ahead," Tink said, transferring her drink over and holding out her hand, "It's faries."

"Wow," Regina commented, "Intricate."

"Thanks," the other woman laughed, "I always wanted to be a makeup artist."

"You should go for it," she said, "You clearly have the talent."

Tink shrugged as she slurped a sip of her drink, "Not much call for them in Sherwood, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Regina said, feeling a little silly, "Sorry."

Marian laughed from beside her, "Don't worry. It's something all us aspiring artist types learn."

She looked at her questioningly.

"I had hoped to be a photographer when I left for college," Marian explained.

"Ah," she nodded.

"But then...life happened and I ended up having to come back home."

"What about wedding photography?"

"I try to as much as I can," the dark-skinned woman answered, "What about you? What is it you do at your foundation?"

"Oh, management mostly. Some event planning, fundraising...that kind of thing."

"Hm," Marian nodded, still smiling politely but obviously not knowing what to say. Glancing across the fire, she changed the subject, "So, Alan, you insisted on lugging that guitar all the way here. Are we going to hear a song or what?"

"Yeah, alright," the man said, "Rob, you going to help me out?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"Robin didn't tell you about his band?" Tink laughed.

"Ah...no," she answered, looking over to him.

He rolled his eyes, "It was a garage band Alan and I had for one summer in secondary school."

"Robin was always a wonderful singer," Marian said.

"Yeah, voice of bloody angel," Killian joked, ending his jab in a trilling falsetto.

"Oh sod off, the lot of you!" Robin grumbled.

"Come on, for old time's sake! I'll even play one of those sappy love songs you like," Alan said as he opened his guitar case.

Regina bit her lip against a laugh at the look on his face.

Robin rolled his eyes as Alan strummed his guitar a few times to warm up, before switching over into a distinct rhythm. His fingers were smooth and agile over the strings as he accompanied himself on the instrument. As he finished the first verse, he nodded to Robin who took over without a missed note. His voice just as clear and smooth as the other man's.

Around them, the group hooted encouragement.

Regina watched from the other side of the crackling flames. If she'd been aware of her surroundings she'd have noticed the one-armed man between them watching both intently...or thought something of the fact that Robin's eyes never left hers the entire time he sang. As it was, though, she simply sat quietly with her melting cocktail forgotten in her lap.

Before the last note was played, a screaming echoed overhead followed by a loud pop as the first firework went off, bathing the sky in blue light.

Snapping out of her reverie, she sat up, turning her attention to the sky to watch the show.

On the other side of the fire pit, Alan set his guitar aside. Forgetting the rest of the song in favor of watching as more fireworks exploded overhead.

One person, however, was still staring across the fire at the woman he'd, in spite of his own better judgement, been singing to.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"John stop!" Tink's scream echoed from the dock followed by a splash as he tossed her into the water, "Argh! You bastard!"

"Sorry, my love! I'll come rescue you immediately!" he yelled to her as he held his arms out and fell forward off the dock, belly-flopping into the water.

Regina winced at the splash, followed by the raucous laughter from the rest of the group drunkenly stumbling around the backyard.

Killian shuffled his way out through the backdoor, siping from a glass. Apparently he'd moved on from frozen drinks to straight rum over ice.

Pausing behind Robin's chair, he handed him the glass which he took a sip from himself then gave back to the other man.

Regina stared at them, her lips dropping open in amusement. After taking the glass back, he took a few more sips before setting the glass down on the railing, and wobbling down the porch steps, and yelling at the other members of the group about not being able to hold their liquor.

As they shouted protests and insults back, she stared at Robin laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she repeated, shaking her head, "You and that guy are so chummy!"

"So? We're friends," he shrugged.

"You act like you're twins."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he rolled his eyes, as he put the damper over the firepit to snuff out the last of the dying embers.

She laughed again, glancing down off the edge of the porch where Killian appeared to be trying to corral the rest of the group. However, he wasn't having much luck, as he was just as drunk himself.

"You know you don't have to sit up here with me the whole time," she remarked, "I'm probably going to call it a night pretty soon anyway."

"Yeah," he leaned back in his chair, "They're winding down too. They're just getting the last of it out of their systems."

"Hmm," she nodded.

"If you're ready to turn in, though…" he thought, "...do you want me to help you back inside?"

She thought it over before answering, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He stood from his chair, reaching to help her get up out of hers. Keeping a firm grip on his shoulders to support herself, she gingerly put weight on her ankle. It felt okay at first, but she wobbled as she attempted to take a few first steps on it, causing her to lose her balance and stumble into him.

"Whoa!" he grabbed her around her back, "Careful!"

Tossing her hair out of her face, she sighed in irritation. As she glanced up at him, she realized just how close together they were.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bright flash from the blow the deck.

Head whipping around she caught sight of Robin's young friend Will holding up his cell phone camera as he and Killian laughed loudly, shouting catcalls at them.

Gaping in horror, she shoved Robin away, "What is he doing?!"

"Nothing," he reassured her, "They're just being arseholes!"

"Then why did he take a picture?!" she demanded, "What is the going to do with that?!"

"What do you mean what is he going to do with it?"

"Is he going to put it up on is social media?"

Robin sighed, "Why would he do that? What does he want a picture of us on his social media for?"

"Why does anyone post pictures of public figures on their social media?! Attention!" she yelled, "Gods, if my mother finds out about this-"

"About what?" he asked.

"I told Drake I was working this weekend," she said.

"It's nearly mid-night, surely anyone would understand you aren't going to be working in the middle of the night on a holiday?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's just going to be alright if pictures show up all over the internet of me-"

"What?" Robin asked, "Of you what? What are you doing that's so wrong?"

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively and answered firmly, "Nothing."

"Precisely," he pointed out.

"You know it doesn't look that way though! You and I might both know that nothing was going on and I just stumbled because of my ankle, but you know how it's going to look. Don't pretend you don't! I know you aren't that naive," she yelled back, "You may think it's stupid, but in my world appearances matter-"

"Alright!" he cut her off, sighing in exasperation, "Just wait here."

With that he stormed down the porch steps over Will.

"Will," he said calmly, "What are you doing?"

The younger man laughed, "Getting proof that you're full of shite! You looked pretty cozy up there-"

"You need to delete that photo," Robin told him.

Will threw his head back and laughed, "The more you deny it the more-"

"Will, just delete the photo!" he said, yanking the phone out of his hand.

"Oi, steady on!" he protested.

Scrolling through the photo album, Robin pulled up the picture of him and Regina up on the deck. At that angle it did look like a romantic embrace, rather than just an attempt to keep her from falling on her face.

He sent it to the trash bin and handed the phone back to Will who took it with an annoyed look, "Since when are you so uptight?"

He sighed, "Look it makes Regina uncomfortable, okay?"

The other man rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wouldn't want to upset the princess."

Robin ignored him, however, as John and Tink made their way up from the lake, both soaking wet and dripping onto the grass.

"I think we're going to head out," John said languidly, "Great seeing you again, Rob."

"Yeah, good seeing you too," he answered. Tink giggled by John's side as the large man shouted to where Killian, Alan, and Marian were down at the dock drunkenly singing one of the Unity Day anthems.

"Do you have a ride home?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry," Tink slurred, "We'll get a Flyt."

"Okay," he nodded, walking along with the couple over to meet the other three as they stumbled up the path.

"Killian, you okay to find a Flyt?" Robin asked.

Killian drew himself up, "You know me, mate, always the responsible one!"

"Gods helps us all!" Tink joked, sending Marian and John into cackling laughter, much to Killian's chagrin.

This time Robin did laugh as well, hugging each of his friends goodbye, those who weren't sopping wet at least, and watching as they made their way around the house to meet their ride.

As their voices faded into the distance, he climbed back up the back porch. Regina was still there, sitting in one of the chairs in the shadows.

"I took care of the picture," he informed her.

"I heard," she said quietly.

Stepping over to her, he offered her a hand to help her up out of the chair. As she stood he said, "For the record, though, Will wouldn't have done anything with it. He's not a gossip monger."

She sighed, "Maybe, but even if it were just an accident, or if he thought he could make some money off it-"

"Just because someone's poor, Regina, doesn't mean they're out to get you!"

"I'm not saying that," she answered, prompting him to look at her skeptically, "I'm not! You said yourself we weren't actually doing anything...so he'd probably think it was no big deal and an easy way to make a few coins."

"Like I said, not everyone is out to make money off you!"

"Everyone wants to make money, Robin!" she said, "That's how the world works!"

He sighed.

"Look," she reached over, squeezing his arm, "I don't mean to insult your friend. Maybe...maybe I am just being paranoid, but you know my mother well enough by now to know how she'd react even to the suggestion of a scandal."

Even if part of him was loathe admit it, she was right about that.

"And I know you probably think I'm horribly arrogant, but I have to think about this kind of thing. I can't just do whatever I want, I can't...I can't…"

As she trailed off, meeting his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, something inside him snapped. Stepping forward, he cupped her cheek, tangling his fingers in her hair. Face inches from hers, he said heatedly, "I don't want money."

With that he crashed his lips against hers. Gasping, she opened her mouth, tongue seeking his instinctively.

He wrapped his arms around her and shifting her body so that their legs tangled together.

Regina grabbed his shoulders for support as she moved her head with his so that they did not have to break their kiss.

Breaking away for air, Robin leaned his forehead against hers. Her little gasps and sighs, and the heat between her thighs where she was straddling his, drove him out of his mind with desire.

"Tell me to stop," he breathed.

Through heavy breaths, she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him back in for another kiss, lips insistent against his own.

He groaned against her mouth, hands traveling down her back exploring every inch of her curves. Her ass was far too soft and round to resist gripping firmly as he bent his knees and hauled her further up his body until her feet left the ground.

She let out a surprised breath, but dove back into the kiss without missing a beat.

He stepped back until her back was pressed up against the glass door. Using it to help support her weight, he fumbled for the door-handle with one hand until he managed to slide it open. Lifting her off the door, he carried her through the kitchen, arms supporting her by her upper-thighs.

The door to the master bedroom flew open with a kick as they stumbled inside, tumbling backwards onto the bed. Their bodies bounced up and down as they landed, forcing them to break apart.

He took the opportunity, however, to lean into her neck, kissing above her pulse point, and luxuriating in the sweet, crisp smell of her hair.

"Ohh!" she moaned, squeezing her legs together as he kissed and nipped up the curve of her neck and along her earlobe.

Sitting back, he looked down at her, her eye closed in pleasure, soft sighs escaping her lips, and, Gods, if he was dreaming this he hoped he wasn't about to wake up.

Gently, he pressed his lips at the juncture where her collar bones met her throat, lifting his hands to the hem of her shirt and pushing it up her chest.

Dragging his face down between her breasts, he kissed along the bottom of her ribs and past her navel. As he nipped at the skin around her belly-button he felt her hands pulling his shirt up his back, so he shrugged it over his head and tossed it aside.

Leaning back down to the soft, creamy skin below her navel, he pressed his head against her stomach, dropping light kisses as he slid his hands up to her waistband, toying with the top button. Shifting, he tugged the first one open. Immediately her body flinched, an alarmed cry escaping her throat.

Dropping his hand away, he took few deep resigned breaths and murmured, "Sorry."

"What?" she be breathed, looking down at him, "No, no...it was just my ankle. It moved in an awkward way."

Pulling back from her, he moved down to lift up her knee and inspect her injured ankle. It was swollen. Almost twice the size of her other one, and he could see the beginnings of a dark purple bruise forming along the side of it.

Carefully setting her leg back down, he instructed, "Hang on, I'll be right back."

Sitting up on her elbows she watched in confusion as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Inside, he flipped opened the medicine cabinet and began rummaging through the contents, finally finding a compression bandage behind a bottle of painkiller and a box of cloth pads. Setting it down on the sink, he closed the medicine cabinet and opened the drawers below the sink.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found two packets of condoms in the bottom drawer, having been uncertain that Donald would have any since he was married. Luckily, though, they hadn't even reached their expiration date.

Grabbing them up, he shoved both into his back pocket. Never paid to be unprepared, after all.

Shutting off the bathroom light, he walked back over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Regina inquired.

Lifting her ankle into his lap, he unhooked the compression bandage and stretched it over the arch of her foot, "Just going to wrap your ankle, that way it won't get twisted again."

Eyebrows shooting up, she laughed pressing the back of her hand to her mouth.

"What?" he asked, as he threaded the bandage back and forth around her ankle and under her foot.

She shook her head, "Nothing just...you really are very safety conscious, huh?"

He grinned at her, pressing a kiss above the bandage as he fastened it closed with the hook.

Her laughter died as he continued his way up her leg, kissing the inside of her knee before lifting his head to look into her eyes and leaning to meet her lips again.

She returned the kiss, both of them laying back onto the bed as he settled on top of her, her leg pressing against the side of his ribs. In between kisses, he eased her top the rest of the way up over her head. Raising her arms, she untangled it, and taking it from his hands to let it fall over the side of the bed to the floor.

Turning back, she found him staring down at her, his blue eyes deep and dark.

"What?"

Shaking his head slowly he murmured, "You are…so beautiful."

Smiling, she leaned up to kissed him again, her leg sliding over his hip down the back of his thigh.

Kissing her until she felt breathless and fuzzy, he travelled back down to her chest. Her nipples were tight and erect, showing prominently through the thin satin of her bra. He closed his lips over her right one, swirling his tongue over the pebbled nub as he squeezed the other between his thumb and forefinger. The sounds that escaped her were like music to his ears. The sight of her dark areolas, wet with his saliva, showing through the sheer fabric, made him strain painfully in his jeans.

He wouldn't have stopped for the world, though, as he moved over to give her right breast the same treatment.

"Oh Gods," she moaned, body writhing under his attention.

His hands scrambled to the waistband of her shorts, this time encountering no protest as he undid the rest of the buttons. He moved away just long enough to slide them down her legs.

For her part, Regina took the opportunity to undo her bra and take it off.

His hands traveled up the side of her legs leaving heated trails until he reached the waistband of her panties. Hooking his thumbs on under the edges, he asked, "May I?"

"Yes!" she whined, "Take them off!"

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling the flimsy scrap of fabric off to join her shorts on the floor, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze. Lifting her legs apart, he trailed hot kisses down her inner thighs, biting down on the sensitive skin.

She gripped his head with a gasp, nails digging into his hair.

Taking a deep breath of her arousal, he pressed an open mouthed kiss directly on her clit. She screamed out, body jumping at the shock.

Moving his arms up to pin down her hips, he angled her pelvis open to give him more access to the sharp, heady taste of her. Pressing her lips closed tightly, pleasured moans left her throat with each swipe of his tongue.

Abruptly, she pulled hard on his hair, forcing him to lift up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were dark black pools as she said, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Moving swiftly, he undid his jeans, wrestling his way out of them and his boxers, making sure to take the condoms out of the back pocket before kicking them aside.

Regina pulled him back down for a kiss, his cock sliding against her thigh tortuously as he leaned back into her. The feeling of her completely bare body against his almost mind numbingly good.

After drinking his fill of her lips, he grabbed one of the condoms from the mattress, tore open the packet, and rolled it on.

Pausing as he positioned himself between Regina's legs, he met her eyes. Staring back, she nodded without him even having to ask the question.

Wrapping her legs around his back, he took himself in hand, and, finally, guided himself into her.

She gasped, gripping his shoulders as he stretched her open.

"You okay?" he breathed against her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded, breathlessly, "Just...been a while."

He was painfully hard, and the feeling of her hot and wet around him, even through the latex barrier, was driving him mad, but he forced himself to stay still and allow her to adjust to the feeling.

Squeezing her legs more tightly around him, she breathed, "Okay."

Lowering himself down onto his arms, he pulled back nearly all the way out of her before thrusting back in.

Her body moved against his with each thrust, hands falling away from his back to grip the bed sheets.

Lifting up without breaking pace, he took in her face, watching as she bit down on her lip with each thrust.

Face screwing up, she let out a long drawn out moan, "Ohhhh! Oh Gods!"

Gripping her hips with a growl, he sped up his pace. His body was thrumming, dangerously close to losing it, but he determined not to finish before getting to see her fly apart and knowing it was because of his cock. He wasn't about to waste the experience of having her now after fantasizing about it for so long.

"Yes!" she yelled, "Oh yes, harder! Fuck! Don't stop, don't stop, don't ever stop! Robiiin!"

He was fucking her at a fevered pace when words died on her tongue, her insides gripping him tightly as she came.

Holding her tightly, trying to fit their bodies together as close as humanly possible, he let himself fall into it all..her soft skin, her cries, the feel of her around him. With a groan he gripped her hips to his and spilled every last drop of himself.

Resting in the crook of her neck until he caught his breath, he felt her legs fall away from his back. Withdrawing from her, he pushed himself up from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

At the sink, he splashed some water on his face, letting it cool down his fevered skin. Shutting off the tap, he made his way back into the bedroom.

Regina was laying back on the bed, one arm tossed over her head. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even, a peaceful expression on her face.

Moving over to the other side, he gently eased the sheet out from under her, and got into bed. With a contented sigh, she rolled over into him, snuggling into his side.

A smile crossing his lips, he pulled the sheet up over them, and wrapped his arm around her as he followed her into a blissful sleep.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina woke up the next morning to the sound of chirping birds. Stretching her body out, she rolled over onto her back, languidly easing awake.

As she drifted to consciousness, her eyes shot open as she turned her head beside her. The other side of the bed was empty, but it was obvious the spot next to her had been slept on.

Pulling the sheets up to her chest, she glanced around the room. Robin was nowhere to be seen, but even more pressing was her bladder screaming for attention.

She winced at how her body ached as she stood from the bed, wrapped the sheet around herself, and carefully limped toward the bathroom.

Shutting the door firmly behind her, she lowered herself down onto the toilet with a sigh. After relieving herself, she sat there for a moment, letting the bulk of the sheet fall forward between her knees.

As she stared down at the floor, she flexed her ankle experimentally. The movement still hurt a little, but not as badly as the previous day. The fabric bandage holding it in place, however, was another unmistakable sign that last night had happened.

She'd slept with Robin.

Dear Gods, she'd slept with her bodyguard.

This was a disaster!

Reaching behind her to flush the toilet, she gathered the sheet around her to tuck under her arms so that she could wash her hands.

As she shut of the tap, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked mostly the same, except a little too relaxed...her lips swollen and red from too many kisses and the scratch of his beard.

A shiver went through her as she recalled how that felt on her neck...and other places.

Shaking herself, Regina turned and made her way out.

Back in the master bedroom she was just trying to gather her thoughts when the doorknob rattled, the door swinging open.

Instinctively, she gripped the sheet more tightly to herself as Robin stepped inside.

He paused at seeing her up, but quirked his lips into a smile, "Morning."

"Hi," she responded, tucking her a lock of hair behind her ear.

Stepping into the room, he lowered her overnight bag off his shoulder and set it down on the bed, "I thought you might not want to go upstairs."

"Oh...um...thank you," she answered.

"How's your ankle feeling?"

"It's fine," she said, "Getting a little better I think."

"Good," he smiled. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he went on, "Well, I got breakfast for us. I thought we could eat it outside."

"That sounds nice. Just give me a minute to get changed."

"Of course," he nodded, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes!" she answered quickly, "I'll...I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," he agreed, stepping out.

As he shut the door behind him, Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Stepping back over to the bed she sunk down into it, wondering what the she was going to do now!

It almost made things worse that he was being so sweet and attentive. How on Earth could she tell him that last night had been the most impulsive and potentially catastrophic thing she'd ever done in her life?

Sighing, she pulled her bag over to her and started digging through for some clothes. She settled on a simple cotton dress with short sleeves.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the conversation she'd need to have, she opened the door and limped her way through the kitchen.

Robin was waiting for her by the back door, sliding it open and offering her a steadying hand to step out onto the porch.

This morning was considerably cooler than the previous one, dew shining on the grass below and a light fog drifting between the trees.

Stepping over to the small table he'd pulled over next to the now cold fire pit, she looked over the items laid out on it.

Turning to him with raised eyebrows she asked, "Doughnuts? Really?"

"What? Everyone loves doughnuts," he answered.

She gave him a dubious look.

"Didn't you tell me expanding your palette never hurt anyone?"

"There are exceptions," she muttered, but settled down into one the chairs and unscrewed the spout on the carton of coffee sitting next to the pink box. After pouring herself a cup and adding cream and sugar, she picked up one of the chocolate covered pastries and took a small bite.

To her surprise, it was filled with a thick, sweet custard that worked very nicely with the fried dough and chocolatey glaze.

Swallowing the first bite, she grudgingly admitted, "It's good."

With a chuckle, he settled down next to her to take one of the pastries himself. She could feel him watching her as she ate. Before she had the chance to swallow her second bite and ask why, though, he reached over and smeared a drop of custard across her nose.

Gaping at him in shock, she punched him in the shoulder, prompting him to laugh as she picked up a napkin to wipe away the mess.

Before she could even put it back down, though, he leaned over her side, hooking his hands under her the backs of her knees and lifting her out of her chair over onto his lap.

Caught off guard by the action, she gripped her arms around his neck to avoid sliding backward onto the ground.

Meeting his eyes, she chuckled.

"Hi," he whispered, tapping the side of her nose with his.

"Hi," she answered before even thinking about it.

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her softly. Her lips parted against his, the tip of his tongue gently massasing hers.

She sighed in her throat, stroking her thumb across his cheek,

The hand he'd been using to hold her to him by her thigh slowly travelled up under her skirt, sliding around between her legs, his fingers brushing against the edge of her panties.

Her eyes slid open as the sensation brought her back to reality. Gently pulling away from his lips, she lowered her hand to hold him back from her.

"Um..." she patted his chest lightly, clearing her throat to regain her voice, "...you know this can't happen again, right?"

He blinked, expression falling as he sat back in the chair.

Swallowing, she continued on, "I don't mean...it's just if anyone found out…"

He nodded, glancing back up at her, "Right."

"I'm not saying I regret it. Last night was…" she trailed off.

He shook his head, pulling her skirt back down her leg, "No, I understand. Just a one-time thing?"

"Yeah," she answered

"Okay," he nodded, "That's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he assured her, "No one needs to know. This is no one's business but ours."

"Right," she sighed in relief, "Yeah, I'm so glad you agree."

He quirked his lips adding, "We can just say what happens in Sherwood stays in Sherwood."

She laughed, stroking her hand absently across his chest, awkwardness slowly slipping into the moment as they realized she was still sitting on his lap.

"Well," he said, "I'd better go start getting the house cleaned up so we can head out."

Taking the cue, she braced herself on the arm of the chair and pulled herself to a standing position.

"Anything I can do to...help?" she offered weakly.

He glanced down at her ankle, chuckling softly, "No, that's okay. You just stay here. Finish the doughnuts for me."

With that he turned and went inside. She watched as the glass door slid closed behind him, sinking back down into the deck chair. Glancing at the half-eaten doughnut sitting on the napkin in front of her, she found that she suddenly didn't have much of an appetite for it anymore.

Inside the house Robin took a breath, making his way over to the sink and starting up the water. Early that morning he'd gone through gathering up all the dishes from the previous night and stacked them in the sink. Grabbing a sponge, he began scrubbing each of them one by one, stacking them in the drying rack after they were clean and rinsed. When he finished the last one he shut off the water and glanced out the window above the sink.

Regina was still out on the porch, her back to him from where she was sitting.

"What did you expect?" he muttered to himself, pushing away from the sink to move onto the master bedroom. He picked Regina's overnight bag up off the bed, noticing that her clothes from the previous night were still laying where they'd fallen. Gathering them up, he folded them as best he could, put them back in the bag, and then put it, along with his own, outside the door.

Turning back inside, he stripped the sheets off the bed, trying not to notice their combined scent lingering on the fabric or remember her gripping them in her fists as he made love to her.

Shoving the sheets into the washing machine, he got a new set out of the closet and put them on, making the bed as neatly as he could.

Next he carried his and Regina's bags out to the car to store in the trunk.

As he walked back inside, he found her slowly walking in through the back door.

"Hey," he glanced at her bare feet, "Shit! I just put your bag in the car. Did you need shoes?"

"Um...well yes, but I don't know if I'll be able to walk in any of the ones I brought," she admitted.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Okay?" she questioned.

"When we're ready to leave I'll back the car up as close to the front steps as I can and...I'll carry you if need be."

"Alright," she agreed, somewhat skeptical, but not bothering to argue.

"Did you have anything else besides your overnight bag?" he asked.

"Yeah, some things in the bathroom," she said, "Don't worry, I'll get them."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him, "I need to go up there anyway to brush my teeth and try to fix my hair a little."

Her hair was tousled and curling into waves around her head. It looked beautiful.

Clearing his throat, he nodded, allowing her to hobble past him and slowly climb the stairs.

While she was up there, he made a final round through the house, checking to make sure everything was taken care of. The washing machine had finished it's cycle, so he moved the sheets to the dryer and started it up. It would run after they left and be dry by the time Donald and his wife got back.

Satisfied that everything was in place, he went back to the living room to wait for Regina. After about 15 minutes, she slowly made her way down the stairs, struggling to hold herself up on the bannister while clutching her toiletry bag in one hand.

"Here, I've got it," he jogged up, taking the bag from her hand and supporting her the rest of the way down.

Helping her out to the porch, he locked the door behind them and put the key back up on the door frame. Then, after putting the rest of her things in her bag and slamming the trunk shut, he back her car up to the house.

She was already halfway down the steps when he threw it into park, and got out help her. She winced as she stepped across the gravel without shoes, but insisted she on walking the ten steps to the passenger's side door.

Shutting it behind her, he went back over to the driver's side and started up the engine to get them back on their way toward Unity City.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

They spent most of the drive in silence with the exception of a brief conversation about whether they wanted to stop for lunch. Ultimately, both decided they weren't that hungry so they should just keep going.

That decision, along with the relative lack of traffic on the Sunday after the holiday, was the reason they reached the outskirts of Unity City in almost record time.

As they passed the security gate and were driving up toward the house, Regina shifted in her seat, "Listen Robin…"

He turned his attention to her as she spoke.

"...this doesn't have to be awkward," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone of voice, "I mean it was what it was and...this weekend was actually really great. I...I had fun."

He managed to quirk a smile, "I'm glad, Regina. I did too."

With that he turned into the drive up to the house, shut off the car and moved around to help her out. They made their way up the front steps with her leaning heavily on him. Keying in the code to the front door, he swung it open to let them inside.

In the front entryway, Drake just happened to be passing by. Catching sight of the the two, he paused, doing a double take, "Miss Mills...you're injured! What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Drake. Just a sprained ankle," she answered.

Glancing at Robin, he asked, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "I saw a doctor. They said I was fine. I just need to wait for it to heal."

"Alright," he acquiesced, moving to offer her a hand, "Here let me help you."

"Ah, Miss Mills, your bag is still in the car," Robin reminded her.

"Just bring it in and leave here, Locksley," Drake ordered, "I'll have one of the housekeeping staff take it up later."

"Yes, Sir," he agreed. Regina looked over her shoulder, trying to meet his eye to convey her thanks but Drake was already leading her toward the elevator.

"Here, let's get you up to your suite."

"No," she shook her head, "Not yet. I'm a bit hungry, can we go to the kitchen instead?"

She was hungry, the scant breakfast and delayed lunch finally catching up with her.

"Of course!" the older man agreed, changing course toward the kitchen. After helping her to a seat at the small table in the outer kitchen, he pushed open the door to the cooking area and called for Mrs. Fa. The small woman appeared in the doorway moments later.

"Miss Mills needs something to eat," Drake informed her, turning back to Regina, "I'll send someone up to help you to your suite after your meal."

"Drake, really, I'm fine. If I need help I can ask one of the housekeeping staff," she told him.

The head of security looked skeptical, but did not argue. After he left, Mrs. Fa fixed Regina with a piercing look, glancing down toward her injured ankle, "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Just a sprained ankle," she repeated.

The older woman narrowed her eyes, "Do I want to know what you got up to this weekend?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Regina lied, "Now, may I please have some lunch? I'm starving.

Mrs. Fa humphed, but sighed as her maternal side kicked in, "Well, since you are hurt, what do you say to a batch of my dumplings?"

Regina smiled widely, "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Fa, thank you."

"Alright, wait here," she instructed, shoving her way back into the cooking area.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After taking Regina's bag up to the house, Robin drove the car around to the garage and went inside to the basement floor. After hanging the keys to her car back in its proper place, he dropped his bag off in his room.

Letting out a heavy breath, he pulled off his shoes and socks to swap them out for his shower sandals, dug his soap and shampoo out of his bag, picked up a towel and change of clothes from the wardrobe, and walked through the corridor around to the staff locker room.

After shedding his clothes, he turned on the water in one of the shower stalls, letting the falling droplets plet his skin, melting away the weariness.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to recall the way Regina's hands felt on his skin...how she responded to his touch...

He jumped as the stall door flew open. Turning around, he look in confusion at his boss, standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"What the hell happened, Locksley?" he demanded.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"Miss Mills got injured while you were assigned to her! How exactly did that happen?"

Sighing, Robin shut off the water, "She stumbled on some uneven pavement. It was an accident."

"An accident that occurred on your watch!" the older man shot back.

"With all due respect, Sir, how would you suggest I better protect her from stumbling on the sidewalk?" he asked, wrapping the towel around his waist, "Especially when she insists on wearing those high-heels?"

"That's none of your concern!" Drake reprimanded, "Our job is to ensure their safety, not give our opinions on their clothing choices!"

"Well," Robin shrugged, "I suppose I could carry her everywhere, but I'm not sure how Mr. and Mrs. Mills would feel about that."

"Don't be a wise ass, Locksley!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured as he picked up his things.

Drake glared, but gave in, "Alright, fine. Miss Mills confirmed it was an accident, so I'll let you off this time, but lose the attitude before Mr. and Mrs. Mills get back tonight!"

"Yes Sir," he deadpanned as he made his way out of the locker room.


	11. A Surprising Proposal

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and for the beautiful art work that can be found on Twitter at ale_nena.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

She still remembered the feeling of deep, passionate kisses. Soft lips contrasted only by the roughness of stubble under her hands as she chased his tongue with her own. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her throat as he lifted her up, pulling her more firmly against his body. Wrapping her arms around his back, she explored his body with her hands, indulging in the feeling of firm muscle, under warm skin. As he shifted against her, she felt the evidence of his desire pressing against her sex, causing her to gasp in excitement-

A loud rap on her door abruptly caught her attention. Jumping in her chair, she turned to the door to find Lily standing there.

The dark-haired woman raised her eyebrows, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Regina said, sitting up straight, "I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Lily stepped into her office, shutting the door behind her, "You have a visitor."

She looked at her in surprise, trying to recall if she'd forgotten an appointment, "Who?"

"Rum Gold."

Regina blinked, "Excuse me?"

The other woman nodded, "He came by and asked you see you."

"Rum Gold is here right now?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"And he wants to see me?"

Lily nodded the affirmative again.

Regina sat silently, contemplating what on Earth could have brought one of the wealthiest men in Misthaven; one of the most infamous critics of the People's party, and her family members in particular, to show up unexpectedly at her office asking to see her.

"What should I tell him?" Lily finally asked, looking at a loss.

Regina thought it over. She didn't know what to make of this at all. After a moment's contemplation, she decided, "Send him in."

Lily blinked in surprise, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Might as well at least find out why he's here."

"Okay," the other woman answered, sounding doubtful but otherwise not commenting. She disappeared through the door, giving Regina a few moments to compose herself and prepare for this.

She felt mostly ready by the time her assistant returned, leading Rum Gold through her door. Regina knew he was a slight man, but he looked even smaller in person, barely taller than herself, and quite slim in his stylish suit.

Glancing around her office with an easy, almost serpentine, manner, he met her eyes and said in a honeyed voice, "Miss Mills, a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I must say you're as lovely as your mother."

"Mr. Gold," she acknowledged, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"No, I imagine not," he answered, leaning his cane up against her desk and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of it.

Feeling as if she'd already lost the upper hand without even realizing she was in competition for it, Regina sat down as well, "What can I do for you today?"

"Straight to the point?" he asked with feigned surprise, "Very well then. I'm here because I have a business proposition for you."

"A business proposition?" she asked. That made absolutely no sense. The Gold brothers were competitors of their family both in political and business ventures, so him coming to her with a business proposition was beyond unlikely. However, he didn't bat an eye at the question, "You are aware that the Mills Foundation only handles fundraising and charitable activities? If you have a business proposition you should speak to our investments manager-"

"I'm aware of what your foundation does," Gold interrupted, "And that is, in fact, the sort of business proposition I speak of."

Regina remained quiet, waiting for him to continue but he waited her out, forcing her to ask, "What exactly do you mean?"

"The new family support center at the children's hospital," he answered, "I understand the Mills Foundation is spearheading the effort?"

"We're trying to," Regina answered, "But that effort fell through. The funding isn't going to come together by the end the fiscal year and this was the deadline the hospitals' deadline for whether or not they would move forward and begin construction."

"Such a shame," Gold commented, "Though the sort of thing this center offers, I understand it's considered alternative treatments to government guidelines?"

"Complimentary treatments," Regina answered.

"Such as?"

"Family counselling, nutrition, meditation, art and music therapy-"

"Ah," he answered, "Soft science."

"Scientific studies have shown that complementary therapies can significantly help children with chronic and terminal illnesses, as well as their families," Regina corrected, trying not to get annoyed by his attitude.

"But not definitively," Gold smirked, "Not enough to convince the public that spending their tax dollars on art classes for other people's children is a necessarily medical expense."

She sighed, "Why did you come here, Gold?"

"I told you why," he answered.

"You said you had a business proposition...I've yet to hear one!"

"I'm merely trying to make sure we're on the same page about the children's hospital situation," he said innocently, "However, if you're truly that impatient, I'll get right to the point. I would like donate the remainder of the money needed for the construction of the center."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, "You said you want to donate the rest of the money needed?"

He nodded, "Indeed I did."

"The funding effort is projected to fall short by 1 million gold coins," she pointed out.

"Yes," Gold answered, "I've been informed as much."

Regina couldn't stop her lips from dropping open slightly, "You want to donate 1 million gold coins to our foundation?"

"That will specifically go to the children's hospital, yes," he answered.

She sat back in her chair, trying to figure out what to make of what the man in front of her was saying. Rum Gold was not known for being a particularly charitable nor soft-hearted man. Quite the opposite, in fact. So why was he suddenly coming to her with this offer?

Thinking it over for a second, she decided to ask him just that, "Why?"

He barely blinked at the question, "Do I need a reason?"

She didn't answer, so he chuckled slightly, twirling his cane in his hand for a long few moments before finally answering, "Well, I will, of course, write of any donation I make on my taxes."

Regina nodded.

"And I have a few other requests," he continued.

"I see," she answered, "What requests?"

"Well, for starters, if I am to make such a sizable donation to an organization run by the spouse of such an infamous political figure, I think it only fair that I get the opportunity to discuss the terms of such with the head of the Mills Foundation in person."

"You're saying you want to discuss this with my father?" she asked.

"Yes," Gold nodded, "Perhaps over dinner?"

Thinking it over, Regina pushed herself back from her desk and answered, "Sounds like a reasonable request."

"Excellent," Gold smiled easily, pushing himself up heavily on his cane, "So I'll see you at eight o'clock tonight?"

She stopped in her tracks leading him toward the door, "What?"

Without missing a beat, he answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. Does your family eat earlier? Well I can re-arrange my schedule to be at your estate by 7."

"Um…" she started, but he'd already turned away from her and was walking through her office door.

"Excellent talk, Miss Mills," he said, "I look forward to seeing you this evening."

With that he limped out of your office, nodding cordially to Lily before making his way to the elevator. She waited until he was out of an earshot before rushing into Regina's office and plopping down in the chair Gold had just vacated, "What the hell was that?!"

Regina shook her head, "I haven't the faintest idea."

"So you're having Rum Gold over for dinner at the estate?" she asked incredulously, "Tonight?"

"Shit," Regina swore, "I guess we are."

Lily's eyebrows shot up, "How are you going to break that to your mother?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, "I don't know...I don't know."

"Well, good luck!" Lily said, pushing herself up from the desk and quickly making her way out of the office.

"Thanks!" Regina called after her sarcastically, "That's helpful!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She spent the rest of the day distracted, and the drive home felt like it took even longer than normal. There was traffic on the highway out of town, and Kronk was her assigned security that day, and, as usual, he would not shut up!

By the time he pulled up to the gate, she was ready to start banging her head against the window.

He continued to chatter all the way up the drive before finally dropping her off at the front door.

Inside, she dropped her briefcase under the entryway table and stretched her back. She was so tired, but the day wasn't over yet. She still needed to inform her parents about Gold's impromptu visit, and then get through dinner with him!

Taking a deep breath, she took her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to her mother asking where she was. After receiving message back that she was in her office, she put her phone away and made her way around to her father's study. As predicted he was in there, staring at something on his computer.

He smiled when he saw her, taking his headphones off, "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good day?"

"It was...interesting," she answered, "That's actually why I'm here. There's something I need to talk to you and Mother about. I was just about to go up to her office. Can you come with me or are you busy?"

"Oh no," he answered, standing from his chair, "I was just watching some news reports. Is everything alright?"

"Well," she answered as they walked toward the elevator together, "Yes. It's actually good news."

"Oh?" he asked.

"I'm just not sure how Mother will react," she clarified as they rode the elevator up together.

"Well if it's good news, I'm sure she'll be happy," Henry responded.

She nodded, hoping he was right as the elevator doors opened.

Walking side-by-side, Regina and Henry went around to Cora's private office. As they entered, her expression conveyed surprise and mild annoyance.

"Henry, Regina," she said, standing from her chair, "What's going on?"

"Regina has something to tell us," Henry answers.

Turning to her, Cora asked, "What is it, Regina?"

"Well," she said, "Today I met with someone who wants to donate the rest of the money for the children's hospital project."

"What?" Henry asked in surprise, "How much?"

"The entire million," she told him.

He looked surprised but a smile quickly crossed his lips, "Well that's wonderful news!"

"Yes," Cora agreed, "It is indeed. However, I'm not sure why you needed to come up to my office at this very moment to say it."

"Well," she explained, "I came to talk to both of you together because the investor requested that we have dinner together tonight."

Both her parents' surprise showed on their faces.

"Tonight?" Cora asked, "That's very short notice."

"Yes," she agreed.

"It is short notice," Henry said, " but I'm sure if we speak to Mrs. Fa and Mrs. Lucas, they can arrange for one more place at dinner tonight. Who is this investor, Regina?"

"Well," she answered, "In fact, it's Rum Gold."

Her parents both stood in stony silence for what felt like forever before her father finally spoke, "Listen carefully, Regina. You're to call...Mr. Gold, and tell him that dinner is cancelled tonight and we don't want a single penny of his money!"

Regina's jaw dropped at her father's uncompromising words, as well as the dark tone of his voice.

"Daddy, he said he'll donate the entire million!"

"I don't care! We're not taking that man's money!" Henry argued.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Yes," Cora chimed in. Initially, she'd looked just as shocked as Regina felt at how Henry was speaking, but gradually the shock melted into suspicion and she asked him the question with crossed arms and a hard expression, "Why not?"

He looked at her briefly before clenching his jaw and answering to Regina, "He isn't the sort of person we want to associate with!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache rapidly brewing behind it, "I don't understand this at all! Since when are we this picky about our donors? Unless there's some reason to suspect the money they donate was tied to something illegal!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Henry spat.

"You're serious?" she asked, she knew that the Gold brothers had a reputation for being ruthless, but they always seems to skirt the line of unethical without going over into criminal. Using their money to influence politicians into changing the law to favor them was more of their style that flat out breaking it.

Cora seemed to agree, still staring at her husband with a very suspicious look, "You're exaggerating a bit, Henry. What is this really about?"

That was a question Regina was very curious about as well.

Her father seemed to take it even worse than he'd taken the news that Gold was coming for dinner. He almost look as if he'd been stabbed. After a few moments, he turned to Cora and said angrily, "So you want that man in our house, do you?"

"I never said that!" her mother snapped defensively, actually looking a little flustered, "I'm just curious about why you're so adamantly against it?"

"Are you really?" he asked sadly.

Cora didn't answer, simply stared back at him, fighting to keep a neutral expression on her face. Regina meanwhile had watched the exchange in bewilderment until her phone buzzed in the pocket of her slacks, startling her.

Pulling it out, she checked her text messages. Lowering the phone, she looked at both her parents and said, "Alright, this is ridiculous. Gold says that he is willing to donate all of the money needed to start construction on the new center at the childrens' hospital, it can't hurt to hear him out!"

"I will not have that man in my house!" Henry repeated.

"Well it's too late for that!" Regina shot back, "He's downstairs right now so you two can either hide from him or join me in the dining room."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed back to the elevator. As she rode it down, she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She was rattled by that extraordinarily strange confrontation, her head was throbbing, and now she had to face Rum Gold again!

Forcing herself to get ready by the time the doors opened on the ground floor. Making her way through the foyer, she found Mrs. Lucas standing by the door next to Gold.

"Ah," he commented, "Here we are. Miss Mills, a pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. Gold," Regina nodded.

"Mr. Gold says he'll be joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Lucas commented.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm sorry for the late notice."

The older woman shook her head calmly, "Not a problem. I'll just go ahead and inform Mrs. Fa."

"Thank you," Regina answered, looking at her gratefully.

As the housekeeper walked toward the kitchen, Mr. Gold glanced at her, "I do hope I haven't caused you too much trouble?"

"Not at all," Regina answered stiffly, "Perhaps you'd like to join me in the dining room for a drink before dinner?"

"How very domestic," Gold commented, motioning with his cane, "After you."

Feeling his eyes on her back, Regina lead him around to the dining room and over to the tumblers on the side board, "What can I get you?"

"Highland whiskey, please," he asked looking around the room appraisingly, "Nothing in it."

Taking out two glasses, she poured a whiskey for Gold and a sizable one for herself. He accepted it with a toast and look that seemed almost smug before taking a sip and continuing his assessment of their dining room.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence that was, luckily, interrupted by the arrival of her parents.

"And here are our hosts," Gold said cheerfully, limping over to her mother, "Governor, you're looking lovely as ever."

With that he took her hand and raised it to his lips. Sending him a look that could melt steel, Cora pulled her hand away.

"Your visit is very unexpected," Henry chimed in, sounding as angry as her mother looked.

Gold didn't look phased, though, as he spoke, "Well as I explained to Miss Mills during our meeting earlier, I believe we could, perhaps, form a mutually beneficial partnership."

"I doubt that," Cora answered.

"And why is that?"

"I can't think of any time in the past decade when we've been on the same side of any issue."

"Not even that of sick children?" Gold asked, "Come now, Governor, surely we can set aside partisan politics when it comes to an issue that any decent person could agree on?"

Before either of her parents could answer, Mrs. Lucas and her granddaughter arrived to begin serving dinner.

Cora, frowned, but simply wordlessly turned away to take a seat at the table, Henry following suit barely even looking at Gold.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Dinner was a tense affair with the four of them nibbling at Mrs. Fa's beef stew amid glares between her parents and varying degrees of smug looks from Mr. Gold.

Finally, Regina realized she'd have to take it upon herself to get the conversation going. Setting down her spoon, she said, "So, Mr. Gold, I believe, wanted to discuss a possible donation to the children's hospital?"

Gold followed suit, dabbing neatly at his lips with a napkin, "Yes indeed. Thank you, Regina."

Setting down his spoon stiffly Henry answered,"I think such a conversation would be futile."

Swallowing the urge to groan in frustration at her father's uncharacteristically hostile behavior, she repeated, "Mr. Gold has offered to donate 1 million gold coins to complete the project. However, he had some conditions he wanted to discuss."

"Naturally," Cora said flatly, taking a sip of her wine, "Why don't we just get down to it, Gold? What's your game here?"

"Game?"

"I think," Regina jumped in, "What mother means is-"

"Since when are you interested in a children's hospital?" her father interrupted.

Gold was quiet for a good few moments before answering in a soft, and surprisingly sincere voice, "I don't believe any child should suffer."

The answer, however, seemed to make her father even more angry. His face darkened but before he could speak her mother said skeptically, "So you're just doing this out of the good of your heart?"

Gold shrugged, his aloof manner back, "I've been very prosperous in life. I thought, perhaps, it was time I give something back."

"And what exactly will you expect in return?" Henry demanded.

"What makes you think I expect anything in return?"

No one answered.

Settling back in his chair Gold continued, "All I ask is that my donation be used for the children's hospital and nothing else. I think that's a reasonable request."

"What assurance do we have that will be your only request?" Henry asked.

"I'll have my lawyers draw up terms, which you are free to review and modify to your liking. Once the money is transferred, the only obligation you will have to me will be to build the children's hospital," Gold said as her father stared at him in silence, "I know our families have had their differences, but surely you won't allow suspicion to affect innocent children?"

Henry's face flashed with anger again.

"That suspicion comes from the fact that everyone knows you calculate every move you make!" Cora snapped, "Not to mention you're a greedy bastard who never cared about charity in his life!"

"Mother!" Regina hissed.

"Not to worry, your mother is simply concerned for your father," Gold said, staring intently at her mother with a smile and pausing for a long moment before glancing away, "Wouldn't want an institution like the Mills foundation to be caught up in a scandal after all, right?"

Cora's face puckered as if she'd sucked a lemon, "Well, Gold, all I can say is I'll believe that when I see it."

Gold simply laughed good naturedly, "I suppose I'll simply have to prove myself to you then."

"Well," Regina jumped in, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure if our legal teams work together we can come to an agreement that is...acceptable to everyone."

"I'd like to believe so," Gold answered, picking up his whiskey and taking a long sip.

After that the conversation faded after that as the group ate a few more bites of stew, and drank more than a few drinks, before finally Gold, easy as ever, thanked them for their hospitality.

Henry wasted no time in calling Mrs. Lucas to show the other man out, and, as soon as he was out of an earshot, poured himself another glass of wine.

"Alright," Regina, "So I think that matter is settled? We're accepting the donation?"

"We haven't settled on any such thing," Henry said.

She sighed, "Daddy, what is going on with you tonight?"

"I don't do business with that type of her person!"

She tossed up her hands helplessly, "So that's it? We have someone willing to donate all the money we need, but we're just going to walk away?"

Neither of her parents answered.

"What is it you're so worried about?"

"There's a lot of rumors about the Gold brothers," Cora answered.

"Precisely!" Henry jumped in, "How do we know this money he's planning to donate wasn't obtained unethically?"

"Well we would, of course, vet that!" she argued.

"I beg your pardon-" the three were surprised to see Mr. Gold appear in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it appears my chauffeur had an emergency," he explained, "Might I trouble you for a ride home?"

"What sort of emergency?" Henry asked.

"I'm not certain, my secretary only texted me a few moments ago.

Cora was the first to snap at that, "Gold, I've had quite enough of your games-"

"Alright!" Regina interrupted, not wanting things to deteriorate again, "I'll take care of finding you a ride."

As she quickly made her way out of the room, she heard Gold say to her back, "So kind of you."

Sighing in exasperation, Regina stormed over to the elevator, shoved the button for the basement level, and rode it one floor down.

The hallway was empty but as she walked along she could hear the television blaring from the recreation room. Glancing inside, she was relieved to see Robin among the staff sitting around the television. She hadn't completely decided whether to go to him or Drake, but, upon seeing him, she knew he was probably the best bet.

She stood in the doorway for a moment, but was saved from having to decide whether to storm right in when Robin caught sight over her out of the corner of his eye, doing a double take and meeting her eye.

Looking back, she motioned with her head. He looked confused, but only took a moment before he rose from the sofa and made his way around the other staff members out into the hall.

"Regina," his whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she answered, "But I need your help with something."

Nodding, he waited expectantly.

"Have you heard of Rum Gold?"

"Rum Gold?" Robin asked.

"He's well known business magnate who has an empire here in Unity City."

"Yes, I've heard of him on the news. What about him?"

"Well he had dinner with us tonight and he needs a ride home," she explained, "Apparently his driver had some kind of last minute emergency."

Robin was silent for a moment so she continued, "I know it's not exactly your job, but-"

"It's fine," he interrupted, "I'll do it."

"Thank you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief. They walked around to the desk near the garage entrance where all the keys were kept. Thinking it over, she told him, "Take one of the bigger cars."

He nodded, "Let me get changed and I'll bring one around."

Nodding in agreement, Regina left him to head back to the elevator

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora watched from the window of her downstairs office as Gold's slight form slid into the back of one of their cars and it drove away from the house.

Pursing her lips, she dropped the curtain and made her way out of the office. She considered, briefly, waiting for Regina to come back inside but decided that she had bigger fish to fry with her husband.

Continuing along to the elevator she rode it up to the third floor and stormed into their suite. Looking around she, found Henry in the bedroom sitting at the end of the bed, his tie open and draped morosely around his neck.

Crossing her arms, she demanded, "What was that about, Henry?"

Looking tiredly up at her, he replied, "What was what about?"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about!" she hissed, "Your animosity toward Gold! Where did that come from?"

Standing from the bed he met her eyes and asked, "Where did yours come from?"

The look he gave her was so pointed it almost made her want to squirm. She didn't however, simply studied him back before finally answering, "I don't trust him."

Henry answered quietly, "We agree on that then."

With that he pulled his tie off his neck and shuffled to the closet, not looking back at her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin watched the road through the darkness as he drove down the highway toward Rum Gold's mansion. Apparently he, even more than the Mills', liked living out in the country. He had a compound in the hills north of Unity City that took a good two hours to get to with traffic.

Rum Gold spent most of the drive in easy silence, occasionally glancing out the window thoughtfully. Robin studied him in the mirror a few times. On the surface he didn't seem like much, a small, almost effeminate, older man. However, there was something very calculating even in his easy expression.

"So you're the former convict," he suddenly said out of the blue.

Looking into the mirror again, he answered, "Yeah, that'd be me."

Gold chuckled, "Excuse me. You were quite the human interest story."

"Hm," Robin hummed noncommittally.

The older man didn't seem bothered by it, though, as he answered, "May I ask, has it been worth your while?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked

"Working for the illustrious Henry and Cora Mills," he responded, "Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied measuredly.

"Just making conversation," Gold shrugged, "My drive is right up here."

Turning his attention back to the road, Robin spotted the entrance to a private drive. Turning into it he was surprised to find that, unlike the Mills estate, it was not gated. The house itself was just as big, though, and where the Mills home was white and stark this one was dark and gothically ornate.

It had an downright foreboding atmosphere. There were only a few lights on outfront, but Gold didn't seem bothered. As Robin parked the car as close as he could get to the front door, the older man lifted up his cane and pulled open the door before Robin could get out to open it for him.

"Thank you very much for the ride home," he said, almost pleasantly, "It's been interesting."

Robin couldn't see how it would have been, but he didn't bother sticking around to find out, tossing the car into drive as soon as the door closed behind Rum Gold.

Settling in as he turned around back onto the highway, Robin reached up and pulled open the tie he'd put on for the drive. Rush hour having finally died down, the drive south wasn't as bad as the one out, so he actually made it back to the Mills estate in less than an hour.

As he parked the car back among the others in the garage, he realized just how tired he was. However, just as he was pressing the elevator button he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he noticed it was a text from Regina.

' _Everything go okay?'_

' _Yes,'_ he typed back, ' _Dropped Mr. Gold off an hour ago,'_

' _Great. Are you back at the house?'_

' _Yes, just got in. Are you okay?'_

' _Fine. Just checking in.'_

Robin studied the message until the elevator dinged open, stepping inside he let the doors slide closed behind him. The text looked innocent enough. As if she'd were simply following up to make sure he'd completed the task she asked of him, however, there was something about it he felt was off.

Looking up from his phone, he pressed the button for the first floor rather than the basement and typed back, ' _Where are you?'_

' _The garden. Why?'_

' _Hold on. I'll be there in a minute.'_

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he rode the elevator up to the ground floor and made his way through the outer kitchen and to the side door. He found Regina after a few moments walking through the garden.

"Hey," she said, standing from the stone bench she was sitting on when she saw him, "What's wrong? Was there a problem with Gold?"

"No," he answered, "I dropped him off just fine."

"Oh," Robin saw her let out a visible sigh, "So why did you want to meet me here?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

She sighed again, sinking back down onto the bench, "Yeah...I guess...weird evening"

Hesitating for only a moment, he sat down next to her, "Do you want to...talk about it?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start," she said with a dry laugh. He didn't answer, waiting for her to speak on her own time, "Gold offered to donate 1 million gold coins to fund a project for the children's hospital that looked like it wasn't going to meet its goal."

"Okay," he nodded,

"And neither of my parents are thrilled with the idea," she went on, "And I have no idea why and I just...I don't even know what to think!"

"Why don't they like the idea?"

She thought that question over before answering, "Well, they both seem to think he has ulterior motives."

He made a noise of agreement, prompting her to look over at him.

"What? You agree too?"

Robin shrugged, "There was something about him that seemed a bit sinister."

She quirked her lips, "Yeah, I understand that feeling. So I suppose this means you also think the foundation should turn down the donation?"

He shifted at the question. This was definitely getting into beyond professional territory. Finally, he answered, "I'd say just be careful."

Looking over at him she studied his face. He looked slightly apprehensive, but obviously very sincere.

"Sounds reasonable," she nodded, "Thank you fkor your help tonight."

He held her gaze as he responded, "It's no trouble."

The two stared at each other quietly for a few moments before, she glanced away, "Well, thanks again."

She stood at that, prompting him to rise from the bench with her.

"I'd better say goodnight."

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked,

"I'm your assigned security," he explained.

"Oh," she nodded, "Yes, of course. Well if you're my security, we'll have an early morning tomorrow so…"

He nodded understandingly, "Right."

"Yeah," she nodded along, "...goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	12. Showers and Storms

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and helping to enrich this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina put the finishing touches on her makeup and eased her feet into her white pumps. After picking up her handbag and the wrapped box from Galleria, she rode the elevator down to the ground floor and made her way out the front door where Robin was waiting with her silver mini.

Sliding into the passenger's side, she rested the gift box on her lap, and put on her sunglasses.

She wasn't exactly looking forward to this baby shower. It was for Ashley Herman. The new wife of the Herman family's youngest son Sean and, being long time Mills allies, her attendance at their baby shower was expected.

It was a rather absurd expectation. The new Mrs. Herman was nearly ten years her junior, and, from what she'd heard, not a member of the two families social circles, so it was unlikely she'd have any idea who Regina was.

She smirked ruefully to herself, thinking that at least the young woman was getting a free baby blanket out of her being there.

"So this event today, is there anything in particular I should know about it?" Robin asked as he drove along.

"Nothing in particular," she answered, glancing out the window, "It's just a baby shower at a family friend's house. You can probably even spend the day in their staff quarters. They have security too."

He nodded, but didn't comment, as he continued to drive along.

As he went along, Regina squinted behind her sunglasses. The sun was high on the horizon, and the inside of the car was already getting stuffy.

Balancing the gift on her knee, Regina leaned forward to take her sweater off. Folding up, she sat back, taking a deep breath.

She heard Robin shift in his seat next to her a few times, but they continued the rest of the drive in silence until they turned into the Herman's drive.

He pulled the car around to the parking area to the side where several cars were already stopped. Regina picked up her gift for the young Mrs. Herman, thought for a moment about whether or not to bring her sweater inside, but then decided against it. She could already feel the weather warming, so it was likely to be a very hot day.

She and Robin walked side-by-side through the front garden path. When the arrived at the door, Robin stepped behind her respectfully, allowing her to thump the door knocker a few times.

After a few moments the door opened, revealing an older woman in a simple black dress, obviously the Herman's housekeeper. Regina had never seen her before, but the woman seemed to know her as she immediately said, "Good morning, Ms. Mills. Please come in."

She stepped aside, but as Robin walked in behind her, the housekeeper glanced to Regina questioningly.

"My security," she answered the unspoken question.

"Ah," the older woman nodded understandingly, "The shower is set up in the livingroom."

As they followed the housekeeper, the sounds from the party quickly became obvious. Specifically, giggles and loud conversation from a number women.

Taking a steeling breath, Regina rounded the corner and stepped into the room. Initially no one seemed to notice her presence, but, finally, the conversation died down as eyes went to her. In the middle of the room was a the guest of honor. She was very blond, very pregnant, and almost painfully young.

The woman...girl...woman stared at Regina before the elder Mrs. Herman rose from a settee.

"Regina! So good to see you, Darling," she greeted kissing both of her cheeks.

"Thank you for inviting me," Regina answered, "I'm sorry my sister couldn't make it."

"Oh don't worry," Mrs. Herman dismissed, "I understand. The Federal District is quite a distance."

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"I believe you haven't met my lovely daughter-in-law," she said, leading Regina over to the chair where Ashley was sitting, surrounded of her friends, "Ashley, this is Regina Mills. Cora and Henry's daughter."

The young woman continued to stare uncomprehendingly before blinking in understanding.

"Oh! Yes, of course. It's nice to meet you," she answered, struggling to stand under the weight of her belly.

"Nice to meet you as well. Congratulations," Regina said politely.

"Thank you," Ashley nodded, stroking her bump.

The two women quickly fell into an awkward silence after that as Ashley's young friends watched. Mrs. Herman broke the tension by clearing her throat and leading Regina over a table lined with drinks and fingerfood, "Well please help yourself to glass of lemonade. We're just about to get started opening gifts."

"Thank you," she answered, passing her own gift over.

With that she was left alone to find a seat at the back of the crowd and sip lemonade. At the back of the room where she had been seated were women of varying ages. Some of which might have been the mother's of Ashley's friends, but others, like herself were obviously between those, ages. She vaguely recognized a few as the daughters or sisters of prominent families.

They didn't seem very interested in socializing, though, and the main group of girls and mothers seemed content to leave texting on their phones and munching canapes.

Subtly sliding her phone out of her handbag, Regina typed out a text to Lily, ' _Herman's babyshower, when are you arriving?'_

She knew that, as the daughter of Mallory Drago, Lily would have warranted an invitation too.

A few moments later her phone buzzed, ' _I'm not. Sent an organic cotton onesie and my deepest apologies that I couldn't make it.'_

' _Have fun! :p'_

Regina sighed, putting her phone away. Just sending a gift would have made more sense, considering she barely knew anyone at this party, but, of course, Cora would never have let her miss it.

At the front of the room conversation picked back up.

"So Ashley have you found out what you're having?" one of the younger women asked.

"No, no," the older Mrs. Herman scolded, "The reveal is later."

The young women tittered with laughter.

"Have you thought about names?" another one asked.

"Hello?" someone immediately snipped, "She just said they aren't revealing the gender until later!"

The first one looked away, sufficiently chastised.

"Forget about names, have you picked your personal trainer yet?"

Ashley blinked, "My what?"

"Your personal trainer!" the girl repeated, "To lose the baby weight!"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Ashley answered.

"You hadn't?" another guest asked, sounding downright scandalized, "You're going to want to. The last thing you want is tubby pictures of you in the tabloids!"

Ashley flushed bright red at the comments.

"Oh shut up!" one of the few girls Regina recognized, Aurora BriarRose, jumped in, "Gods, you are so vain! There's more important things for Ashley to think about."

"Very right, Dear," Mrs. Herman answered, "Such as our nanny. I've reviewed several applicants, but we've yet to find anyone suitable."

"Oh, you should try my daughter's baby nanny," one of the other older women in the group jumped in, "She was with them until little George turned three…"

As the older women talked around them, the young mother to be still looked rather unhappy. However, her she quickly brightened when one of her friends announce it was time to open gifts.

Ashley and her closest friends, as well as their mothers, immersed themselves in cooing over the baby gifts which ranged from a top of the line stroller to a patent leather diaper bag made by the most popular handbag company in Misthaven.

During the gift opening, the second tier guests such as herself, were largely ignored. Left to watch from a distance, and contribute very little to the conversation even when their own gifts were opened.

When her glass of lemonade ran out, Regina made her way back to the refreshment table. As she refilled her glass, she glanced over the snack offerings. They certainly hadn't spared any expense for the party. The table was lined with artisan toast rounds with hummus, deviled eggs with caviar, some small cakes, and even a tray of pink macarons.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she was staring to get hungry. She picked up one of the deviled eggs and tried it. The salty flavor danced across her tongue as she swallowed it. Licking a small amount off her thumb she washed it down with a sip of lemonade, and moved along the table. The hummus was fairly bland, but the macarons were delicious. They were strawberry flavored and perfectly crunchy. She ended up standing by the table, eating far more than she usually would, but, she pushed away any guilt she felt over that. Her mother wasn't here to criticize her for it, and clearly no one at this party cared about her presence.

Finally managing to tear herself away, she slid back into her seat as Ashley opened her last gift.

"Alright everyone!" Mrs. Herman called the crowd's attention, "Time for the big moment. Our gender reveal."

On cue, a man in a tan cap herded a large white bird into the room causing gaps to echo around the room.

The stork looked surprisingly docile for having been released into a crowd of gasping, laughing women.

Mrs. Herman looked delighted with the reaction, saying, "Yes, thanks to our friends at the Misthaven Zoological Society."

Applause broke out as the man from the zoo, looking about as happy as she would have suspected the bird felt, carefully guided it over to Ashley's chair where she noticed it had a white scarf tied around its neck.

The zookeeper watched nervously as Ashley leaned forward and untied the scarf. She looked it over in her hands, gasping as she turned it over. Hold it up, she showed the room that on the other side was the silhouette of a baby in pale pink.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed, "We're having a little girl!"

As her friends mobbed her in excitement, prompting the zookeeper to quickly usher the stork out of the room, Regina noted that Ashley seemed genuinely happy for the first time all day. It couldn't help but lead her to wonder what sort of circumstances had lead her to his moment. How was it that someone so young had ended up married into such a wealthy family and expecting so quickly?

After the gender reveal, they moved on to shower games. Regina watched as Ashley and her friends giggled over melted candy bars in diapers, and had a baby changing contest with dolls. Regina, as well as many of the other guests who weren't part of her inner circle, weren't invited to take part, though none of them seemed particularly broken up about it.

When it finally became obvious that the party was winding down and a few of the older women started to leave, Regina wasted no time in picking up her handbag and discreetly making her way around the room. She managed to slip out into the hallway, but was stopped by Mrs. Herman's voice.

"Regina, leaving so soon?"

"Oh," she said with a smile, "Yes, I'm sorry. I have some work I need to do at home. The foundation recently got a new investor for a project we thought was dead so we're really having to scramble to get everything arranged in time."

"Ah," the older woman nodded, "Yes, of course, I understand. Wait here for a moment, though, will you?"

She didn't have much choice but to do so. Standing awkwardly outside the door, she felt a little guilty. There had been others making moves to leave as well, but she hoped she hadn't been too rude.

The Herman matriarch returned a few moments later and said goodbye to her with a hug and a wide smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thank you so much for coming, Dear, and for the….charming, blanket you brought for my granddaughter."

Regina held down a wince at the obviously disapproving assessment of her gift. The blanket was cashmere knit with a simple, elegant pattern. It was practical and from a high-end merchant, but obviously it wasn't to Mrs. Herman's taste.

Keeping a smile on her lips, Regina answered graciously, "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh and here" the older woman handed her a white paper bag, "Some of the macarons. We could never eat them all, and I saw that you liked them from the way you were gobbling them down."

She didn't laugh with the older woman, but managed to hold down a glare, so she counted it as win anyway.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As the car out of the Herman's drive, Regina pointed the air vents at herself and turned up the air conditioning. It had indeed warmed up during the shower, into scorchingly hot and muggy day so she was already starting to perspire just waiting for Robin to bring the car around.

She leaned back into her seat trying to cool down.

Beside her, Robin glanced over, trying, and failing, not to her legs exposed in the short dress she was wearing.

He quickly looked away when she glanced over at him, covering by asking, "So did you have fun at this party?"

She laughed, "It wasn't a party. It was a shower."

"Oh. What's the difference?"

"I guess there isn't much of one," she acknowledged.

"I don't really get what this one was about. I checked in on you a few times, but…"

She laughed again as he trailed off, "Well, really it's just to celebrate a new mother. You give gifts, swap stories about babies, play games."

"Is that what the bird was for?" he asked.

"Bird?"

"Yeah, I saw some guy carry a giant bird through the front door," he explained.

"Oh!" she remembered, "That was a stork, it was for the gender reveal."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Where you find out in front of your guests if you're having a boy or a girl," Regina clarified, "The stork had a scarf with the baby's gender around its neck."

Robin glanced at her again, looking just as bewildered as before her explanation.

"It's just fun!" she said, helplessly.

"I see," he answered, "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"Well…" she hesitated, "...I don't really know Ashley Herman. My invitation was just a formality."

"Oh," he said, feeling a little sad for her.

She did not fail to notice the look on his face, and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward to retrieve the bag of macarons from where she'd set them next to her feet. In spite of Mrs. Herman's catty remark when she gave them to her, they were very good and there was no point in letting them go to waste.

As she bit down on one, she noticed Robin glancing at her out the corner of his eye.

Swallowing, she asked, "Sorry, would you care for one?"

"What are they?" he asked.

"Macarons."

"Oh," he looked more closely at the cookie in her hand, "I've never seen those before."

"Never?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh you have to try one!" she scoffed, and, before she could even think about what she was doing, leaned over to put the cookie to his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to accept it. As it crunched with the first bite, though, they both realized the intimacy of the action.

Their eyes met for a moment before, he swallowed, breaking eye contact to look back at the road and muttered, "It's good."

"Yeah," she nodded, quietly turning back into her seat.

They rode along in silence for a few moments before suddenly hitting what felt like a bump in the road. The car skidded, however, rocking up and down as they drove along.

Regina braced herself against the window as Robin swore, gripping the wheel and steering the car over to the side of the road. When they came to a stop she demanded, "What happened?"

"I think we got a flat," he answered, undoing his seatbelt.

She stared incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

Setting aside her bag of cookies, she also undid her seatbelt and walked around to the driver's side of the car where he was crouched next to a very flat tire.

"Oh, by the Gods!" she swore, "How?"

"I don't know. We must have hit something," he stood, saying that he'd get the spare from the trunk.

"What?" she asked, following him slowly, having to walk carefully along the grassy shoulder in her heels, "You're going to change it yourself? That's ridiculous!"

Opening the trunk, he asked, "Why is it ridiculous?"

"Because I have roadside assistance," she said, "We can just call them."

"It won't take long," he said, carrying over the jack.

She looked at him doubtfully, but he tried to ignore it, instead setting to work removing the lug nuts. Unfortunately, several of them were stripped, so they took a while to get off. By the time he finally managed to get them all of, she could practically feel her staring at his back.

"How's it going there?" she asked skeptically.

"Fine," he answered irritably as he tossed aside the hubcap. He could hear her sigh behind him.

Very suddenly, a crack of thunder sounded overhead. Glancing up, they both noticed that the sky was quickly darkening. Apparently the heat had brought on a pop up storm.

"Oh no," she said as the first drops or rain fell, "Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," he pulled on the tire but it was rusted in place. Groaning in frustration, he hit it with the wrench to try to knock it loose.

"Robin!"

Ripping the tire off he tossed it aside, lifting the spare on. More than just a few droplets, the rain had quickly accelerated to a full downpour that was soaking both of them.

"Robin!"

"Hand me the hubcap if you want me to go faster!" he snapped back at her.

Tossing her quickly dampening hair out of her face, she stepped over and lifted the hubcap from the ground. He took it from her.

"Just stop!" she yelled to him over the rain, "For Gods' sake is pouring! We can call someone to finish."

Without glancing up, he reached into his pocked to shove the keys into her hand, "Get back in the car if it bothers you!"

Glaring at him, she grabbed the keys and made her way around to the passenger's side. Slamming the door shut behind her, she smoothed her now ruined hair out of her face. As she looked out the window, the rain was coming down so heavily she could barely even see Robin where he was still working on the tire.

Shaking head, she grumbled. What was he thinking? Insisting on changing a tire by himself in a storm?

A few minutes into her rant to herself, the driver's door flung open and he slid inside. He was predictably completely soaked, droplets of water falling off his hair as he sat down.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"I got the tire on, but we should probably wait until the rain eases up to make sure it's safe to drive on," he answered.

"So you changing the tire rather than calling roadside assistance didn't save us any time because we're going to have to wait here anyway?" she pointed out.

He, predictably, didn't answer.

"You're also getting my upholstery wet," she went on.

"I was trying to help!" he shot back, undoing the buttons on his shirt and tossing the sopping wet wad of fabric into the footwell, "How was I supposed to know it'd start raining."

With that he lifted the hem of his undershirt, and used it to wipe the water from his face.

Momentarily distracted, she swallowed before answering, "Yeah, well...why do things like this always happen with you? I'm starting to think we're cursed together or something!"

He was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "Sorry."

Regina didn't answer, sitting silently beside him as the rain continued to plet their car in sheets.

"Could you turn the air conditioning down please?" she asked.

The air conditioning was still on full blast from earlier, so he quickly turned it off.

She sighed, "Thank you."

Glancing over, he saw her shiver slightly, The rain had quickly dropped the outside temperature several degrees, and the rapid downpour had soaked through her dress, so that he could see goosebumps breaking out along her arms and her nipples tightening through the now translucent fabric.

Shifting his seat, he tried not to stare at her...tried not to remember having seen her in even less than she was wearing now.

She was, however, staring at him, her dark eyes drawing him in.

They held eye contact for what felt like forever.

"Regina…" he wasn't sure what he'd been going to say as he trailed off

Her lips opened as she looked up at him, but before either of them could say something else they were startled by a sharp rap on the window.

Jumping, they glanced out the driver's side, to see the foggy silhouette of a police officer through the glass.

He couldn't roll down the window with the engine off, so instead Robin cracked up then door.

Glancing inside at them, the officer asked, "You folks alright?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered, "We just got a flat and are waiting for the rain to clear."

Looking over he took in the flat tire still leaning up against the front of the car, "Need me to call you a tow truck?"

"No," Regina answered, "It's alright. I have roadside assistance."

"Okay," the officer nodded, "Be careful on the road!"

They watched as the officer made his way back to his car through the rain, and drove off. Looking at each other briefly, they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"I'll put in a call. Just to be safe," she said, taking her cell phone out of her handbag.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Okay."

 **TBC...**


	13. Close to breaking

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and helping me work out the organization of this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get through some plotty things that will be important later, and I promise that the next one will be long had contain lots of OQ goodness!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin took a seat around the conference table, glancing around at the other members of the security team.

Everyone had gotten text messages from Drake at 11PM announcing an emergency staff meeting this morning at 5AM. That was early even for Drake, so the looks around the table were of bleary tiredness and confusion.

Finally, Miguel leaned over and asked, "You know what this meeting's about?"

He shook his head no.

"Yeah, no one else does either," the blond frowned, "They could have at least put out coffee if they were going to drag us out this early!"

He smirked, but wasn't really feeling the humor. The fact that Drake called a meeting so hastily had to mean that something big and important happened, and it worried him exactly what that might be.

He stat quietly as the rest of the team chatted amongst themselves until Drake abruptly stormed into the room. He looked put together and professional as always, but, although his beard and bushy eyebrows hid it somewhat, his eyes looked even more tired than usual.

"Alright!" he barked, "Good morning, everyone. Thank you for being on time. Since it's very early, I'll get straight to the point. Recently the threats against Mrs. Mills have ramped up. There were recently some threatening emails to Mr and Ms. Mills private email accounts, as well as letters delivered to the Unity City political office and the Mills Foundation headquarters."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't been aware of that.

"For this reason we will be implementing new security precautions. For Mrs. Mills, all public outings, other than to her office or the country club, will require the venue be cleared ahead of time either by our team or by the Unity City Police Department. The same will be true for any public appearances where press will be present for the rest of the family. However, for smaller, private, events that will not be needed at this time as the majority of threats are still against Mrs. Mills herself. Another change that will be implemented, though, is that any overnight travel with a member of the family will require at least two members of the security team be present. I will also be screening all lodging ahead of time, so spontaneous travel is out. The family is already aware of these changes, so I don't expect there will be any push back. Thank you, that is all."

With that, the older man turned around the conference table and left the room as briskly as he'd entered it.

After some shuffling, the security team slowly began rising to leave.

"Wow," Kronk commented, "These threats are pretty scary!"

Razoul scoffed, "Please! It's standard bullshit that happens to famous faces! Just some nutjob with too much time on their hands. I saw it a million times when I worked for Mallory Drago."

Miguel laughed, nodding in agreement, nudging Robin's side comically.

For his part he remained quiet. A few months ago he would have agreed with that assessment, but now he couldn't help but think of Regina. Finally, he cleared his throat and said casually, "Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to be cautious. That's our job after all."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Locksley," Drake said from behind him, causing all four men to jump, "You're assigned to Ms. Mills today, and she and Mr. Mills will be attending the groundbreaking ceremony at the children's hospital, so I expect you recognize the need for attention at such a public event. Razoul! You and I will be doing a sweep of the area before the ceremony. Kronk, I believe you're on camera duty today?"

"Yes sir!" Kronk snapped to attention, "I was just on my way there now."

"Good," Drake grumbled, and turned away with an equally sour looking Razoul on his heels.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

A few hours later Robin was parking Regina's silver mini in the back parking lot of the children's hospital. They'd decided to take her and Henry in through a back a exit so that there would be less of a crowd.

He got his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and typed out a text informing Drake that they'd arrived.

A few minutes later a reply came: _Wait a moment. Mr. Mills is delayed._

He glanced up to where Regina was fixing her makeup in the mirror, "Drake says to wait a minute, your dad isn't here yet.

Flipping the overhead mirror closed, she looked at him, "Not here yet? Why?"

"He didn't say."

Regina picked up her phone and typed out a text to her father asking when he'd be arriving. Setting it down, she stared out the front window with a sigh.

He glanced at her, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, fine!"

"Okay, sorry," he answered.

"Look I don't mean to snap at you, but it's been a nightmare getting this deal set up so quickly, and I'm supposed to be upstairs for the ground breaking in 10 minutes but I'm not even inside the building!" she ranted, "I'm just...I have a lot on my mind."

"Alright well I'll text Drake and see if he's heard from your father," Robin offered.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

After a few minutes a text alert sounded from Robin's phone. He looked at it and said, "Huh, okay well we're clear to go in."

She glanced over at him, "My dad's here?"

"Actually, Drake says he isn't coming," he answered as he got out of the car.

"What?!" she demanded, getting out as well, "What do you mean he isn't coming?"

"Drake just said he isn't coming."

She groaned, digging through her purse as they walked together to the back door. After a knock, one of the hospital security guards opened it, letting them in.

"Afternoon, Ms. Mills," he greeted, nodding silently to Robin, "The route up to the children's wing is a little complicated, but I'll lead you there."

"Yeah, great," she answered, absently as she dialed her phone.

The guard pressed the button for the elevator as Regina held her phone to her ear.

"Daddy?" she said, "Yes, Drake's saying you aren't coming to the ground breaking ceremony? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Well…" Henry said quietly, "...actually, no."

"What is it?" she asked in alarm.

"I just can't attend this ceremony. I'm sorry," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, "Are you sick?"

"No, Honey, I'm perfectly well," Henry answered, "However, I've made it clear how I feel about this deal with Gold."

"What?" she asked, "This is about Gold?"

"Miss" the hospital security guard prompted as he held the elevator door open, "We really need to be getting upstairs."

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" she told him, "Daddy, I thought we worked this out! Legal and Accounting reviewed Gold's contribution backwards and forwards. It's completely above board."

"I know," he answered, "But that doesn't change what kind of person he is-"

"Daddy!" she said in frustration, "Without his donation this project would be dead! We agreed to go forward with it!"

"Yes," he said, "And we already have. I won't stand in the way or attempt to reverse anything, but I am not going to stand next to that man in public."

"But-"

"Regina," he interrupted, "I'm sorry but my mind's made up."

"Miss Mills," the guard prompted again.

She sighed, "Okay, okay! Daddy, the ceremony is in less than ten minutes..."

"I won't keep you then," Henry responded, "I'll see you at home later. I love you, bye."

With that he hung up. She stared at her phone in shock before realizing that both Robin and the hospital security were staring at her from inside the elevator. Pushing away any emotions she might accidentally be giving away, she shoved her phone back in her purse, stepped onto the elevator, and order, "Let's go!"

After an elevator ride up the guard showed them through the labyrinthine halls until they finally arrived at the children's wing.

Near the door to the main lobby, Drake was waiting with a short, middle aged nun.

"Miss Mills," the nun stepped forward to greet her, "I'm Sister Andromeda, I'm the administrator of the children's center."

"A pleasure to meet you," Regina shook her hand politely, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid my father won't be able to make it to the ceremony. He had an emergency."

"Oh," she frowned, "Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No, no," Regina quickly corrected, "Just um...foundation business."

The nun looked at her for a moment before answering, "I see. Well, that's a shame. I hope it all works out for you."

"Thank you."

"Well we're starting in 5 minutes, and it appears you'll be on your own. I'm afraid Mr. Gold hasn't shown either," the older woman informed her.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, "Gold isn't here? Is he coming?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Sister Andromeda answered as she led Regina to the door, "He hasn't sent word. Apparently, to some, there are more important thing than the children we treat."

Regina frowned at the obvious dig, but didn't say anything.

"At one time the fact that we're a temple affiliated hospital might have gained more respect for our work, but I suppose that's no longer fashionable," the nun complained, "The press are set up in the lobby and the hospital director will be there to introduce you. Are you alright to open the ceremony by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she answered, handing her purse over to Drake as they entered the lobby. A few of the reporters took note of her entrance, their cameras clicking. After a quick introduction to the hospital director he introduced her at the podium, and, taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Her stomach jumped at she went because, expecting that her father would be there, she hadn't prepared remarks ahead of time so she'd have to wing this one.

Standing up at the mic, she decided to just keep it simple and launched into a friendly, if generic, welcome speech.

While she stood at the podium, Robin discretely took his place at the back wall where he had a new of the crowd in front of her.

It wasn't an easy task, though, as, behind the gathered hospital personnel and a few children, obviously patients, were a gaggle of reporters, all with flashing cameras that made it difficult to actually see anything in the crowd.

"I must say, Miss Mills is doing quite well," a voice startled him. Whipping his head around, Robin found that Mr. Gold was standing right next to him along with a large bodyguard.

"Mr. Gold, I wasn't aware you'd arrived,' Robin said, disturbed that the man had managed to sneak up on him.

Gold chuckled softly, "I'm afraid sometimes I'm...fashionably late. A terrible habit, I know, but no one's perfect, right?"

"Hm," Robin nodded, remembering with annoyance how stressed Regina looked when she heard her father and then Mr. Gold both hadn't shown.

"Besides, it actually works rather well this way," Gold went on, "I gives me the chance to speak to you."

Turning, Robin asked, "To me?"

"Indeed," Gold nodded.

"About what?"

"Well, to be quite blunt...I'm always on the lookout for persons who might serve me well."

"Excuse me?"

The older man shrugged, leaning on his cane, "Good help is hard to find."

"You're...asking me to come work for you?"

Gold simply stood quietly.

"Why me?"

"As I said, good help is hard to find," Robin looked at him skeptically, which the older man seemed to find almost pleasing, "And also...well I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me? As I said, no one's perfect, least of all me. It would be beneficial to me to have someone who understand the gray area between right and wrong."

"Right," Robin nodded, turning away, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not really looking for a new job."

"Oh?" Gold asked, "I assure you I can match and top whatever the Mills are paying you. Unless, of course, there's something else holding you back?"

At the moment, Regina's voice interrupted, "And it looks like our benefactor, Mr. Rum Gold is here."

As she prompted the crowd to welcome him with a round of applause he stepped over and said quietly to Robin, "If you ever change your mind."

He felt a slight brush against his pocket as Gold limped forward to the podium.

"Thank you very much," Mr. Gold said, "And, I believe the lovely Miss Mills has expressed my feelings about this triumphant event quite well."

A brief awkward moment followed before, the hospital director stepped forward, "Alright, well thank you very much Mr. Gold, Ms. Mills. So, without further ado, let's get started…"

As the group on stage began setting up, Robin reached into his pocket and subtly glanced down at what Gold put inside. It was a white business card with his name and a phone number embossed on it. He let out a huff, letting it drop back in. He wasn't sure if the man was just that arrogant, or, like most people, making assumptions about Robin because he'd gone to prison, but he definitely had no intention of going to work for that slimeball.

On stage, Regina and the hospital director got outfitted with hard hats, work gloves, and safety glasses. The director picked up a sledge hammer as Sister Andromeda lead a small girl, wearing a bandana over her shaved head up.

Regina smiled, crouching down to her level, "Hi Sweetie, I'm Regina. What's your name?"

"Missy," she said quietly.

"Hi Missy. It's good to meet you. Would you like to help me get started on the new building?"

She nodded quietly.

"Okay," Regina smiled again.

Sister Andromeda helped the girl get on a hard hat that was comically big on her and a smaller pair of safety glasses.

Accepting the sledge hammer from the hospital director Regina directed the girl over to the wall that would be knocked down to build the new center, and, holding most of the weight herself, helped Missy wrap her hands around the hammer and carefully swing it to make a hole in the dry wall.

The crowd erupted in applause and camera flashes.

Regina took back the hammer, passed it to the director, and removed her glasses so that she could look out at the audience.

Sister Andromeda ushered Missy off stage as the press called for handshakes. The hospital director smiled good naturedly, and stepped between Regina and Gold to shake both their hands in what was sure to turn out to be an excellent photo op.

With that the director took the lead, allowing Regina to step back. Gold stepped up next to her, "Well, I think that went quite well."

She nodded.

"Everything alright, Miss Mills?"

She sighed, "It's just been a long day."

"Hm," he remarked.

She glanced over at him, "Are you trying to say something, Gold?"

"Just seems like something else is on your mind," he remarked, "Something that's frustrating you."

"I'm fine, really," she said irritably.

"Hm," he repeated, "Well whatever it is I hope you resolve it soon. I would hate for it to interfere with your work."

Turning, she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean no offense," he said innocently, "All I'm saying is that if there's anything preoccupying you...something on your mind...you should fix it."

Turning she looked at him, "What exactly are you talking about?"

He shrugged, leaning heavily on his cane as he drifted into the crowd to join the hospital director in mingling with the reporters.

TBC...


	14. The Vineyard, part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas, reviewing this chapter, and helping a million with the dialogue! xoxo!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina walked through the foyer and around to the dining room. Her father was there with his plate and newspaper in front of him as he sipped a cup of coffee.

Straightening up, she avoided eye contact with him as she picked up an empty plate and served herself a helping of eggs from the dish that had been put out on the end of the table.

After getting her own cup of coffee, she sat down on the other side of the table a few seats away.

Setting down his paper, Henry greeted, "Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Good morning," she answered stiffly, "Where's mother?"

"She left for work early today," he answered, "Why? Did you need to speak to her about something?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just wondered.

As she took forkful of eggs, Henry glanced over at her, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," she answered shortly, chewing her bite.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Well…" he changed the subject, "...are you ready for the wine country benefit?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready. I took care of everything!" she said in annoyance

Looking at her in confusion, he asked again, "Regina are you sure you're alright? You seem upset."

She deflated with a sigh, not answering. Henry, however, noticed and went on, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Please, Honey."

As she looked up she saw her father staring at her with a sincere concerned expression, and felt a little guilty for her passive-aggressive sulking. She'd been annoyed by him abandoning her at the hospital's groundbreaking, but...it was the only time he'd asked anything of her and everything had gone just fine.

"Daddy," she answered, "It's really nothing. I've just been stressed with so many events back to back."

He blinked, frowning, "Well if you aren't up to this trip-"

"No!" she protested, "It's fine."

"Really, if it's too much I can go alone."

She laughed, "Daddy, I've been working on the plans for this for weeks."

"Yes, I know," he said guiltily, "But, I'm sure if you send Lily, she can help me sort things out."

She smiled at his willingness to try, "No. I'm fine, really."

"You're really certain?"

"Yes," she told him, taking a last bite of her eggs, "In fact, I need to get to the office early today. I want to get everything I need to at the office done today so I can spend tomorrow packing."

"Alright," Henry agreed, "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight, Daddy," she said as she left the dining room. On her way to the elevator she thought back over the groundbreaking ceremony. She'd forgive her father. She knew he hadn't done what he did to intentionally trouble her, and if he really did feel that strongly about Gold...well she couldn't blame him for that. The man's words at the ceremony still troubled her. She wasn't sure what quite he meant but it made her uncomfortable.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Drake stepped off.

"Oh, Miss Mills," he greeted, "I was just looking for you. Here's the security procedure for your trip tomorrow, including all special precautions we've implemented."

"Thank you," she said, taking the sheet of paper from him.

As she pressed the button for her floor she scanned over the bulleted list explaining all the new rules for herself, her father, and the security team. At the bottom of the page was a list of the three guards who would be accompanying them and who they were assigned to.

She let out a breath as she saw the name 'Robin Locksley' next to hers as her assigned security for the weekend.

Shifting, she tried not to noticed that the discomfort she'd felt earlier thinking about Gold's words at the ceremony had suddenly gotten worse.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Staring down at her suitcase with a frown, Regina rubbed the back of her neck. She was supposed to be packing so they could leave for the wine country, but she'd been tense and on edge ever since she woke up that morning.

Walking over to the window, she looked down at the front drive. Two towncars had already pulled up and Razoul, Kronk, and Robin were loading their suitcases into the trunks.

Shaking her head, she moved away from the window and back toward her closet. She was being ridiculous. This was a business trip. A business trip she was going on with her father! She didn't need to be thinking...nothing! She wasn't thinking anything!

Stepping out of her closet, she absently began packing the items she'd grabbed into her suitcase. As she did so, she realized she'd inadvertently picked out her black silk halter dress, the one with a low cut back.

Glaring at the garment, she sighed heavily and sunk down onto her bed. In truth, the dress was one that she could wear either day of this trip. It would be suitable for the dinner she and her father were having with their partner in hosting this event, or for the charity dinner itself. However, she knew it wasn't what she'd usually reach for when packing for these kind of trips. She usually went for something less racy, but this time, without even thinking about it, she'd picked out her sexiest gown...and she was only kidding herself in thinking she didn't know why.

Carefully laying the dress across her bed, she walked back over to the window and looked out to the drive. Razoul was nowhere to be seen, and Robin was leaning up against the first car while Kronk demonstrated some kind of bodybuilder pose.

Regina chuckled at seeing it, frowning at the dress as she turned her attention, again, back her packing. Why was she thinking about this? They'd agreed it was just a one time thing! It hadn't even been that good...well, no, actually it had been, but that wasn't the point. They'd made the rule that they'd keep it to his home town.

Of course, what she had said at the time was that they couldn't risk anyone finding out. He'd turned that into 'keep it in Sherwood' or whatever it was he'd said.

Maybe their rule was actually just not at the estate?

That would make sense. It'd keep the chances of anyone finding out low...oh, what was she saying? They hadn't talked about their encounter since returning from Sherwood. How was she to even be sure he'd be interested in a repeat performance?

Almost immediately, she laughed to herself at the thought as she remembered the morning after Unity Day. How he pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless. How after just a few seconds his hands had been travelling up her thigh under her skirt, his blue eyes dark and lidded, not to mention that she'd been literally sitting on...another indicator of his desire for her. He'd been completely enthusiastic until she'd put the brakes on things.

He may not have done anything since then, but she was certain she didn't have to worry about whether or not he was still interested.

He wasn't doing anything because she'd told him it wasn't going to happen again, so he probably figured there was no point.

Making a decision, she grabbed up the dress, carefully folded it so that it would not get creased and packed it in her suitcase. All she'd need was a wrap to make it tasteful enough to wear around her father and colleagues, and as for Locksley, well, she'd just have to be the one to seduce him this time.

With that she smiled as she went back to her closet to pick out a second dress to wear to the charity dinner. The thought of being the one to make the first move this time was already exciting.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The drive up went smoothly. She ended up in the car with Razoul, who sat quietly in the passenger's seat next to the driver. It made for a rather boring trip with a lot of time to kill listening to music and podcasts. She felt fortunate for it, though. During a brief call with her father around 3 PM he'd asked for her input on his speech for the dinner, but she could barely hear it over Kronk yammering in the background.

They finally pulled up to the lodge around 6PM and were shown to rooms opposite wings of the building, as Henry had gone out of his way to insist on it as a security precaution.

Their dinner with the head of the winemakers' association, and owner of the vineyard, was at 8PM, so she had to start getting ready immediately.

She wore her black dress and wrap, as she'd planned back at the estate, but, honestly, didn't give much thought to the other plans she'd made all throughout dinner with Dion Nice.

He was, as he'd been every time she'd met him, determined to be as ostentatious as possible. In the lodge dining room, the three of them shared a meal consisting of three courses that he bragged about instructing the chef to prepare just for them.

The food was, of course, delicious, but Regina was more focused on making sure Dion felt warm and fuzzy about his relationship with the Mills Foundation.

As was often the case, her father took the role of making small talk, and she jumped in when the conversation turned to policy.

"So," Dion folded his hands on top of the table, his tacky rings glinting in the candlelight, "Tomorrow's event. I think we can look forward to a very successful fundraiser."

"Certainly we do too," Regina answered.

"And when it comes to future ventures together," he said, "It's my understanding that the Mills Foundation is committed to environmental protection?"

"Of course," Henry answered.

"Yes," Regina agreed, "Our land will always be one of Misthaven's most valuable resources, and we understand that, particularly in this region, natural spaces are invaluable both for wine production and tourism revenue."

"Yes," Dion agreed, "However, environmental protectionism can be a double edged sword from the point of view of growers like myself..."

"We understand," she quickly said, "We're not about blanket protectionism. We support using land sensibly. Building, developing agriculturally and keeping green space...all where it makes economic sense to do so."

The large man stared at her across the table for a moment before chuckling and looking at Henry, "Spoken like a true politician."

The three laughed, and Dion lifted his wine glass, "A toast, to a long and prosperous friendship."

Regina lifted her glass, clinked it with the other two, and took a sip.

"Now," Dion set his glass back down, "Regina, you grow as savvy as your mother everyday."

She smiled, feeling uncomfortable but hoping it wasn't obvious, "I don't know about that."

He laughed, giving her an impish look, "Any chance I may be speaking to the next governor of the coastal region?"

She stopped mid-sip, carefully flowering her glass and forcing a wide smile, "No, as flattering as your faith in me is, I'm very happy at the Mills Foundation."

"We'll see," he answered smugly.

Regina felt her smile falter, but, she hoped, managed to look away before he noticed. As their host swallowed the last sip of his wine, he rose from the table, prompting the two of them to do the same.

"Well, I will see you both tomorrow night. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will," Henry answered, shaking his hand.

"Thank you very much for dinner," Regina said as she leaned forward to allow Dion to kiss her cheek.

She sighed, watching the man's bulky form walking across the dining room.

"He was trying to give you a compliment," Henry said quietly. Regina turned her head to meet his eyes, "He sincerely was."

She quirked a smile, reaching up to take his arm, "Daddy it's fine. I know well enough how this works by now."

He chuckled as they began walking toward the door to the lobby, "Well at least we'll have some time to relax tomorrow."

She laughed, "Don't you mean you and Dion will have time to play golf tomorrow while everyone comes to me with fires to put out?"

He looked at her out the side of his eye, but didn't dispute the prediction. She didn't mind, though. It was part of her job, and she knew he appreciated all that she did.

As they got to the doorway, Robin and Kronk, who had been standing at a discrete distance joined them.

"Ah, Robin," Henry greeted with a smile, "So are you escorting me or my daughter to our rooms?"

"I'm assigned to Regina tonight, sir," he answered respectfully.

"Well, take good care of her," Henry instructed.

"Of course," Robin answered, as Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Even as she and Robin had become much, much closer she still didn't quite understand the rapport he had with her father. Or why her father insisted on talking like that to guards whose job it was to protect their entire family. She supposed it was just his way of being a protective father, but it still got a bit old at times.

"Kronk, lead the way?" Henry asked.

"Yes sir!" he thundered in a voice much too loud for the sedate environment of the dining room.

This time she did roll her eyes as they walked away, once again glad she'd been lucky enough to avoid being assigned to Kronk. The man seemed to mean well, but he was such an overgrown child!

Realizing she and Robin were now alone, the bold plans that she'd hatched before leaving that morning suddenly came to the front of her mind.

"Ready to go back to your room?" Robin asked.

It was an entirely innocent inquiry, but offered a very direct opening. Almost uncomfortably direct, in fact.

"No, I think I'd like to take a walk and see the grounds. I may not get the chance tomorrow."

He nodded, allowing her to lead the way to the front door. The fountain outside was lit up with dark purple lights underwater, giving the illusion of wine flowing down the carved stone.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she walked sedately across the grotto and around through the gardens surrounding the lodge.

"Everything go alright?" Robin asked.

"Oh, fine. Just politics," she answered, sliding her wrap off her shoulders and commenting, "It's warm here."

"Hm?" Robin asked from behind her, prompting her bite her lip against a smile as she turned to face him. Meeting his eyes, he answered, "Oh, yes, I suppose so."

Turning back, she continued on her walk.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

They ended up having to walk all the way around the lodge and back to the front entrance, as the wings where Regina and Henry were staying both lacked entrances to the back patio. That way there was only one entrance to watch. Razoul had ensured that was one of their safety measures.

As they arrived at her room, she pulled her room key from her purse to open the door.

"Well, you have a good night. I'll be next door if you need me," he told.

At that she seemed to stand up taller and turned to meet his eyes, "Could you come inside and help me with something first?"

"Ah...sure," he answered, surprised.

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind them as she tried to ignore the way her heart sped up. She was actually going through with this, and it had worked out so well. Razoul, Kronk, and her father were staying in a different wing of the lodge, so there was less chance of them getting caught. Of course, there were still other rooms in this wing, so they'd need to be quiet but that almost made it more thrilling.

Pausing for a moment to make sure her hands didn't shake, she set down her purse and wrap on the table by the door, turned so that her back was to him, and reached over her shoulder to gather her hair up.

"Um…" Robin said dumbly, as he stared at the expanse of bare back that had surprised him earlier while walking in the garden. All throughout the evening she'd managed to look as button down as usual while wearing that and he still had no idea how.

"Robin?" her voice drew his attention.

He quickly looked up, meeting her eyes over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"I need help reaching the zipper," she explained.

"Oh, of course," he nodded, cautiously sliding the zipper down. With every inch it fell the satiny material slid away revealing skin all the way to the curve of her hip, eliminating any doubt he might have had that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her hair slid across her back, brushing against his arm as she turned her head back to look into his eyes. She found him staring back at her, his blue eyes dark with a look she'd seen before...

Her lips parted involuntarily as his hand fell away from the zipper on her dress, expecting that he'd turn her around and kiss her.

Instead, however, he stepped back, clearing his throat lightly as he said, "There you go."

As Robin attempted to put some distance between them, Regina reached up to pull open the tie at the back of her neck. He just managed to avert his eyes as her dress slid to the floor.

He heard her shifting around as she picked it up, and her heels clicking on the bathroom tile.

"It's been a long day," she commented from the bathroom.

"Yes," he answered, barely keeping his voice even as he desperately tried to think of anything besides the fact that Regina was just feet away from him mostly naked. She emerged just as he was picturing John's back hair, and thankfully she was covered with the hotel bathrobe.

"Funny, though, I don't think I'll get to sleep any time soon."

"Hm," he nodded, not sure of how to respond to that.

"I was thinking of having a drink from the mini bar," she said.

He nodded again.

"Care to join me?" she asked, with forced casualness.

He cleared his throat again and answered, "I can't, I'm on duty this weekend."

She blinked, "Oh."

"I should really go," he motioned to the door, "Let you try to get some rest for tomorrow."

Reaching up to hold the neckline of her robe more tightly closed, she nodded, "Sure."

"Goodnight," he said as he opened the door and stepped out.

She muttered a quick 'goodnight' as she pushed the door closed behind him.

Pausing for a moment in front of her door, Robin slowly made his way to his own room, unlocked it, and stepped inside. As it swung closed, he collapsed back onto the door.

Gods what was that? What had she been thinking getting undressed with him right there in the room? Not even bothering to shut the bathroom door?

Maybe after what happened between them on Unity Day she figured it wouldn't matter since they'd seen all there was to see of each other?

Oh, he definitely didn't need to be thinking about that! He'd already almost embarrassed himself.

Running one hand through his hair, he stood up, making a mental note to make his evening shower a cold one.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"No!" Regina yelled into her phone, "I already told you. Shrimp are not an acceptable substitute. We have two guests who requested vegetarian meals, that means no meat!"

She sighed heavily as the sous chef on the other end spoke, "We put in this request months ago!"

Holding her phone between her ear and shoulder, she did the clasp on her braclet up.

"I don't care if the chef will be offended! This dinner is 2000 gold coins a plate. For that price he can get over it!"

On the other end the sous chef continued to argue, "You know what? Take it up with Dion!"

With that she hung up the phone, and tossed it angrily onto the bed.

This day had been a disaster. As predicted, starting at 8AM that morning, her phone had been buzzing with questions, complaints, and crises from both staff and attendees to tonight's dinner.

Plus, she had to go over Henry's speech since she hadn't gotten to it the night before.

She frowned angrily at remembering the previous night and how the disaster had started there.

Gods, she felt so humiliated!

She could barely stand to remember all the over thinking she'd done before leaving home. Convincing herself that since this wasn't the estate it 'counted' the same way Unity Day had. Taking it as a given that he'd been thinking similarly and all it'd take was a little nudge...well clearly she'd been wrong!

Very wrong.

And she ended up making a fool of herself right before an important event!

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Setting her hairbrush down on the vanity, she stormed over to the door and flung it open demanding, "What?!"

And, naturally, it was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Ah," Robin hesitated, "I'm just here to take you down to the ballroom."

She sighed, drawing herself up, "I'm not ready yet. You'll have to wait."

"Okay, take your time," he nodded.

Turning on her heel, she went back over to the vanity and started putting finishing touches on her makeup.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Okay."

Setting down her powder brush, Regina opened her tube of mascara.

"You um...you look very nice," he said.

Lowering the mascara wand, she slowly turned her head to fix him with a death stare, "You think that's funny?"

He wrinkled his brow in confusion, "No. I was just giving you a compliment."

Clenching her jaw she slammed the mascara wand onto the vanity, "You have a lot of nerve."

He gaped at her, "Because I said you look nice?"

She simply glared in response.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

She had turned back to the mirror, but that drew her attention once more, "Why am I acting like this?"

"Yes! What is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?!" she demanded, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Are you kidding me?!" she shot back.

"Regina, will you just tell me what you're upset about?" he asked in exasperation.

"Are you kidding me?" she repeated, "You come in here telling me I look good..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"...after I throw myself at you last night and you brush me off? What the hell Locksley? What is with the mixed signals? Is this some kind of stupid, control thing?" she ranted.

"What?! I...no...I…" he sputtered, "Regina, what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes stepping over to stand directly in front of him, "I literally got naked in front of you last night and you completely ignored me!"

"And you're upset about that?"

"I think I have the right to be," she shot back.

"Wow," he muttered, "And you accuse me of being controlling."

"I beg your pardon?!" she demanded, "What did you just say?"

"You told me that what happened between us was never going to again, but you still want me to want you?" Robin summarized.

"So you don't want me?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Me? You're the one who came in here saying 'oh you look nice' after-"

"Do you even realize what you're doing to me?!" he blew up, "You made it clear that what we did was a one time thing. That it wasn't going to happen again. You don't want anything more. I get that! I respect that. I do, really, but you are making it so damned hard! Gods, Regina, the way you looked at me last night...and that dress...and you...do you have any idea what it took to keep my hands to myself with you right in front me?"

"Then don't" the words fell from her lips before she even had a chance to think about them.

"What?"

"You want me? Take me."

He stood dumbstruck for a moment, but, in her worked up state of mind, it was a moment too long. Tossing her hands in the air, she huffed, "Oh what? Now you're too much of a good boy? I thought you fancied yourself a rebel, Locksley? Thievery was no big deal, but now you're afraid to break the rules-"

Her words were cut off abruptly as his mouth crashed against hers. She gasped, lips falling open as she returned the kiss. Her tongue seeking his as he pulled her body to his, hands sliding down over her hips to hitch her thigh up using his hip, encouraging her to wrap her leg around him as he backed her into the vanity.

She slid her arms around him, digging her nails into the back of his jacket.

Turning her head for better access, she nipped his upper lip while he slid one hand up to her breast, causing her to whimper as he tweaked one nipple through her clothes.

"Wait!" she ripped her mouth away from his, pushing at his shoulders, "Wait, wait! We can't do this."

"What?" he breathed, looking downright distraught.

"The dinner," she explained between gasping breaths, "The charity dinner starts in 5 minutes. If I'm not there Razoul or Daddy will come looking for me."

He groaned into her neck, but nodded, backing away from her. Her feet slid back to the floor, as he put a good deal of distance between them, pointedly not looking at her as he muttered, "Give me a minute."

She couldn't help but smile at little as he, in very measured steps, walked over to the door as far from her has he could get.

In truth, though, she needed a moment to calm down too. Glancing in the mirror she also found she needed to touch up her lipstick.

After doing so, she cleared her throat and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Robin answered, turning back to her, "You?"

She nodded, picking up her cell phone and handbag, and making her way over to him.

"Alright, let's go," he opened the door.

"Robin!" she stopped him, holding out a tissue for him to wipe off the lipstick that she'd left on his face.

He quickly did so, "Did I get it all?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "You look good."

"Okay."

"Okay."

With that he shoved the door open, and she quickly brushed past him, making a beeline down the corridor toward the direction of the ballroom.

She didn't look back the entire way there, but she could feel his presence behind her. As she stepped through the door, the room was already humming with guests talking sedately and staff milling about refilling water glasses.

At the front of the room was her table, her father and Dion already sitting there, involved in some sort of conversation. Kronk and Razoul were to the side of the table a few feet away in an inconspicuous but open spot.

She and Robin looked at each other for a moment, nodding in silent understanding before breaking apart to join their relative groups.

Taking a breath, Regina brightened up, smiling widely as her father and Dion spotted her. They both greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, Dion stepping around to pull out her chair for her as she sat down.

Settling into her seat, she set her handbag aside, silently anticipating that this would probably be the longest charity dinner she'd ever attended.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Thank you very much," Regina shook hands with a couple as they exited the dining room. They along with several other attendees had left her that night with generous checks for the Foundation. They'd need to crunch the numbers back in Unity City, but she suspected this evening had been very profitable for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bellowing laugh from Dion as he and her father walked up to her with jovial smiles. Both were flushed and obviously drunk.

"Ah, Regina," Dion said, taking her hand, "What a splendid evening."

"Yes," she smiled, "I think it was a great success."

"Still a wonderful partnership," the wine seller agreed, kissing the back of her hand.

"Well," her father interrupted, "I think it's time we say goodnight. We have long trip back to Unity City tomorrow"

"Yes," he patted Henry's shoulder affectionately, "Goodnight, Henry. Regina."

"Goodnight, Dion," Regina said politely.

As he walked away her father stared at the man's back before looking at her, "He'd better not be getting ideas."

"What sort of ideas?" Regina asked as she picked up her handbag from the table where they'd been seated.

"He's old enough to be your father," Henry grumbled.

Looking up at him in shock, Regina laughed out loud, "Daddy, I don't think you need to worry about that!"

He shook his head, "You don't know what some men are like, Regina."

"Well, I do know something about what that man is like. Or at least what it's rumored he's like."

Her father looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"It's a rather open secret that Dion prefers men," she informed him.

"Oh," Henry said, looking rather embarrassed.

With a smile, Regina tapped her father's arm to get his attention. Leaning down she kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Daddy. Get some rest."

He sighed, "Goodnight."

With that he and Kronk made their way out of the ballroom toward his wing of the lodge, leaving her in the almost empty ballroom with Robin waiting for her by the wall.

Almost immediately, the tension from earlier in the evening returned. Clearing her throat she said matter-of-factly, "I'm ready to return to my room."

He inclined his head subtly, motioning for her to go ahead of him.

She turned on her heel, walking stiffly from the ballroom, through the foyer, and down the hall toward her wing of the hotel.

Robin followed a few paces behind, standing back as she opened her handbag and brought out her keycard. Her hands looked steady as she inserted it, but his own were shaking by his sides. Clenching his fists, he moved them behind his back.

Opening the door to her room, Regina stepped inside, leaving it open for him to follow.

He did so allowing it to clatter shut behind him. The noise echoed off the walls and was followed by a heavy silence.

Regina turned to meet his eyes. He stared back, both of them perfectly still.

Neither knew who snapped first, as, within what seemed like an instant, her handbag fell to the floor and they closed the space between their bodies, lips and tongue meeting in a fury of passion.

Her hands slid under his jacket to begin pulling his shirt tails out of his pants, as his moved to ease the zipper down the back of her dress.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

They leapt apart at the sudden pounding at the door.

"Locksley! Are you in there?" Razoul's voice barked from the other side.

Swearing, Robin straightened his clothes, glanced back to make sure Regina had done the same and swung the door open.

"Gods! There you are!" the other man said, "I knocked at your room and you didn't answer!"

"Ms. Mills just asked me to do a final check," Robin lied, "Is everything alright?"

"No it isn't!" he answered sharpy, "We need to move right now, there's been a bomb threat."


	15. The Vineyard, part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for reviewing this chapter and the beautiful cover art that can be found on Twitter at ale_nena.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

The next hour was a blur of activity as he and Razoul rushed Regina to get her stuff packed. She had wanted to call her father, but, luckily, listened when Razoul assured her that Kronk had him taken care of, and that using her cellphone at that moment was not a good idea.

Within 10 minutes they were rushing her and her suitcase out to the front curb. The lobby was bustling with activity as the hotel staff attempted to evacuate the guests. Predictably, though, arguments between hotel security, private security, and staff were breaking out.

They managed to spirit past it.

"Take her around to the side of the lodge!" Razoul ordered as he hurried to the parking lot.

Shifting her suitcase to one side, Robin led Regina around through the crowds, watching carefully for anyone who might try to detain her.

When they finally managed to break out of the crowd, Razoul was just pulling the town car up to the side of the parking lot.

Robin quickly opened the door for Regina to get inside, stored her suitcase in the trunk, and then got in the front next to Razoul.

The other man sped out of the parking lot until they were stopped near the entrance by the local police.

"I'm sorry, no one leaves," the officer ordered, "Just move beyond the lodge. There should be officers up there directing you."

"Excuse me, Sir," Razoul said, "Our client isn't safe here. We need to move her away from the property."

"I understand your concern," the cop said patiently, "We have the situation under control and I assure you everyone's safety is our utmost concern-"

"The woman in the back of his car may very well be the target of this threat! She isn't safe here!" Razoul insisted, displaying his usual lack of tact.

The cop looked at him skeptically, moving his flashlight to try to see in the back of the town car.

With an eyeroll, Regina leaned over to roll down the window.

"Regina, don't!" Robin said. but it was already too late.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for the trouble but my family has had some threats," she explained, "My security team is just concerned for me and my father."

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Regina Mills."

"Mills?" the cop asked.

"Yes," she confirmed, "My father is Henry Mills."

Looking beyond her, he asked, "And you said he's with you?"

"He's in another car. I believe they already took him out of here, but I'm very concerned for him, I'd like to see him and make sure he's alright," she said, turning on the charm.

He thought it over for a moment before answering, "Well...we'll need to have our dogs scan over your car just to make sure and I'll need one of your security guards to stay behind to make a statement about these threats…"

She smiled, "Thank you very much, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

In the front seat, Razoul looked over at Robin expectantly.

He nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt, "I can stay."

As he got out of the car, the officer directed him to stand aside as they moved forward to scan the car with a bomb sniffing dog and mirror to see under.

Finally, they declared everything clear and waved the towncar out the front gate.

He watched as the tail lights disappeared down the dark road into the distance. He hadn't wanted to leave Regina, but he was glad she was going to be far away from the vineyard. If the bomb threat was really aimed at Henry or her…he didn't even want to think about that.

"Sir?" the cop called his attention.

He shook himself, "Sorry, yes?"

"Can I get your name?"

"Robin Locksley," he answered.

After jotting it down the officer said to him, "Alright, Mr. Locksley, just wait here. We'll take your statement once the situation here is under control."

"Alright," he agreed, "Anything I can help with?"

"No," the officer shook his head, "Just don't go anywhere."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When Robin volunteered to stay behind she'd wanted to argue. She wanted to open the door and pull him back inside the town car, but she couldn't. She'd already agreed that one of her guards would stay behind with the police.

She'd assumed, however, that it would be Razoul.

In thinking about it, it was probably good that Robin was the one staying. Razoul had been with the security team for a long time, but he was quite hot headed. He wasn't good at knowing when to be diplomatic, and, whatever faults he might have, Robin could be charming when he wanted to.

However, now she was driving away, leaving him alone where there might be a bomb, and all she could think was how terrifying that thought was.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remind herself that this sort of thing was his job, and, besides, it wasn't as if he was going to be handling searching for the bomb himself. That was the police's job. He was just staying to make a statement about the threats her family had been receiving.

He'd be far away from any danger...he had to be.

Lost in her musings, she didn't noticed Razoul talking on the phone, and then pulling the town car into the parking lot of a cheap motel.

Finally snapping back to reality, she looked around, "Razouls, where are we?"

"It's just for temporary," he assured her as he drove around to the back of the building, "A safe place to wait until we find out more."

He moved around to the back to open the door for her and quickly ushered her into one of the rooms. The door opened without him even having to knock as Kronk stepped aside to let them in.

Regina was relieved to see her father also waiting for her in the room.

"Regina!" he cried in relief.

Quickly, she rushed over to allow him to hug her. Pulling back, Henry looked her over, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded, "I'm perfectly fine, but...what is going on here?"

"I don't know," Henry said in frustration, "Dion called me just as was I about to get ready for bed...it must have been serious if he called personally, he was drunk when we left him at the fundraiser!"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Anyway, I'm so glad you're safe," he hugged her again.

"I'm afraid the local police asked us to stick around, though," Razoul informed him, "They didn't even want to let us off the property, but finally agreed so long as Locksley stayed behind to make a statement. It looks like we'll have to wait here a while."

"I see," Henry frowned, "Well I suppose there's no choice."

As her father and the two other men settled down, Regina started to feel the adrenaline of the evening wearing off and suddenly the necklace and matching chandelier earrings she'd worn to dinner felt very heavy.

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Kronk, would you mind getting my suitcase out of the car? I'd like to change."

"Oh!" Kronk hopped to attention, "Right."

As the large man went outside to get her luggage, Regina sat down at the small table in the corner of the room to mentally prepare herself for that was sure to be a long night of waiting.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin yawned at the Flyt driver dropped him in the parking lot of the motel that Razoul told him they ended up.

It was a tiny, hole-in-the-wall that was very unlike the sort of places the Mills family usually stayed, but he supposed that was probably the point.

Walking around to the back of the building, he found the room number and rapped on the door.

After a few moments, he heard the safety chain being undone and the door swung open to reveal a scowling Razoul.

"Locksley," he stepped aside to let him in, "It took you long enough!"

His voice blended into the background, however, as the brunette sitting at the table in the corner of the room was the first thing his eyes sought out.

She leapt up as he entered, meeting his eyes.

He scanned her over with relief. She'd changed out of her gown into a simple everyday outfit, and looked tired, but, otherwise, she was fine.

"Well?" Razoul demanded.

"The local police wanted to know all about the threats against the family," he explained, tearing his gaze away from Regina, "I had to call Drake to mediate how much information we were going to share with them, and, of course, they didn't like that….I'm sorry, Mr. Mills, I tried to protect your privacy as best as possible."

Henry waved off the apology, "It's alright. What matters is everyone is alright."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Well they haven't exactly been keeping us in the loop!" Razoul said irritably.

"The news is saying the threat is clear," Kronk chimed in as he motioned to a muted news report on tv.

"Yeah," Robin went on, "They did tell me that they cleared the lodge and the vineyard property, and didn't find anything suspicious so likely it was a bluff or even just someone playing a prank."

"Do they know who it was?" Razoul asked.

"No," he answered, rubbing his head, "Or if they do they aren't sharing it."

Razoul growled, "Drake isn't going to like this!"

He was absolutely right, but, even so, Henry jumped in, "Now, now let's not get too worked up. They didn't find anything so it probably was just some kids playing a prank."

Robin met Regina's eyes, the two of them exchanging a doubtful look.

"Anyway," the older man continued to go on, "It's been a very long night for everyone. Perhaps we should get a few more hotel rooms and try to get some rest-"

"Actually, Mr. Mills," Razoul interrupted, "Drake has ordered that we get you and Ms. Mills back to the estate as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Henry sighed heavily, "Alright."

"Kronk, Locksley, mind getting the bags?"

Razoul waited inside while Robin and Kronk carried the suitcases that had been moved into the room back out ot the cars.

After some discussion it was agreed that they'd take the extra precaution of leaving at different times so there was some distance in between their cars.

Robin and Kronk took Regina out of the first town car while Razoul stayed behind, to leave with Henry and the other town car in an hour.

Kronk drove while Robin sat in the passenger's seat quietly. Regina was similarly silent in the backseat.

They were on the road for an hour when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Regina!" Cora snapped on the other end of the phone, "What on Earth is going on?! Drake informed me there was a bomb threat!"

"Yes, Mother," she answered, "There was. It turned out to be nothing, though."

"Yes, that's what your father said," Cora sighed unhappily, "He doesn't seem to be taking this seriously at all! This is completely unacceptable!"

"Well, Mother, I think he takes it seriously," Regina defended, "But the police did a check of the vineyard and there was no real threat. They don't know who's responsible for this, but, obviously, there was no real threat-"

"It doesn't matter!" her mother snapped, "The fact that someone thinks they can make threats against my family! They have no idea who they're dealing with!"

She sighed, "Mother, we don't know that it had anything to do with us. There were a lot of elite families at the vineyard for the fundraise. Maybe Daddy and I weren't even the target...if there even was a target. It is possible it was just someone wanting to cause general chaos. We can't assume it had anything to do with us!"

Cora huffed in frustration, "Oh for Gods' sake, Regina, you're as naive as your father!"

Regina pinched between her eyebrows as she felt a headache beginning to form, "Mother, I don't think-"

"Forget it!" her mother interrupted, "I'll take care of this myself, as usual!"

She didn't know what to say to that.

"Where are you now?" Cora asked.

"On my way home," she answered tiredly.

"Well you'll have to fend for yourself tonight," Cora told her, "I'll be working late."

With that she unceremoniously hung up.

Setting the phone down, she stared out the window at the passing countryside. After thinking for a few moments, she opened her address book and pressed her father's contact.

After a few rings he answered, "Hello?"

"Daddy! It's me."

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you'd gotten on the road."

"Yes," Henry answered, "We just left."

"Oh good," she let out a breath and went on, "Mother called."

"Yes," he responded, "She called me as well. This bomb threat upset her."

"Yeah," she agreed ruefully, "She made that clear."

"She's just concerned for this."

Regina scoffed under her breath, "From what she said on the phone she's concerned that someone would dare threaten her family!"

"Yes," Henry answered, "That's how your mother shows concern."

She didn't respond.

"Listen, I'm going to have Razoul drive me straight to her office when we get to Unity City," Henry told her, "I'll make sure she's alright."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, "Will you be alright on your own this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course, Daddy," she responded.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he said goodbye.

Looking at her phone with a sigh, she set it aside and settled in for the rest of trip.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and she even managed to sleep a little until they reached the outskirts of Unity City. They bypassed going through the city traffic by taking the perimeter highway around to the suburbs.

Finally, the town car pulled up at the gatehouse at the Mills estate.

As he drove the car down to the house Kronk said, "Wow, it's good to be home! You must be very relieved, Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, very," she answered.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he laughed, prattling on. She didn't even mind, though. Instead she simply tuned him out as she watched the house coming into view.

He drove around the fountain at the front drive and stopped for her to get out.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Robin said, "I'll get your bag, Ms. Mills."

"Thank you," she agreed, "That would be most helpful."

As the two got out of the car Kronk said, "Alright, I'll take the car around to the garage. See you later, Robin."

Robin waved to him as he got his and Regina's bags out the trunk, closed it, and tapped to signal Kronk he could leave.

The two silently made their way up the front steps, and Robin held the door open for her after she punched her entry code into the keypad lock.

The inside of the house was empty and cavernous. Her parents were, of course, not home and the staff was likely busy with various duties.

With a glance around to make sure they were alone, Regina turned to him, "I can take that."

He looked at her questioningly.

"The bag," she clarified.

"Oh right," he passed it over, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Listen about what happened…" he started.

She met his eyes as he trailed off. After a moment of silence, she smiled weakly in understanding and commented, "Very bad timing."

"Yes," he nodded.

Another long silence followed, before she finally spoke, "Maybe…"

She paused again but he waited for her to speak.

Swallowing hard she finally finished what she knew she had to say, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

His face was blank but finally he stepped back and said quietly, "You think so?"

All tired so answer but no words came out so she had to settle for just a shrug.

"Okay," he nodded, shifting his bag to his left shoulder, "Goodnight, Ms. Mills."

"Goodnight, Robin," she answered.

With that he left her standing in front of the elevator. She wasn't sure quite where he was going, but she wasn't really thinking about it as the doors dinged open.

Numbly she pulled her bag inside and pressed the button for her floor.

What the hell had she just done? Why did she say that?

Getting off the elevator, she opened the door to her suite, closed it behind her, and let her bag drop to the floor.

She was numb as she leaned back against the door.

What was wrong with her? She'd blown it again and she didn't even know why.

Finally, she pushed herself up and reached for her bag, thinking she'd take it into the bedroom and collapse into the sheets. She felt completely exhausted, the craizness of the past few days finally catching up to her.

As she turned toward the bedroom, a knock at the door interrupted her.

Letting out a sigh, she set down the suitcase and walked back to the door.

Robin was standing on the other side when she opened it.

He didn't wait for either of them speak, stepping into her and drinking in her lips in one smooth motion as he pulled her to him.

She looped her arms around his neck without missing a beat, kissing back enthusiastically as the door clattered closed with a kick.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The repeated buzzing of her phone dragged her back to an grudging consciousness.

Licking dry lips, she rolled over onto her stomach, reaching through the maze of sheets until her hand it the edge of the nightstand and curled over her phone.

Swiping to answer, she tossed her hair out of her face and answered in a rough voice, "Hello?"

"Ms. Mills? It's Mrs. Lucas," the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Oh," Regina said, "Yes."

"I just wanted to know if you'd be down for dinner tonight. Your parents said they'd be out tonight."

Lowering her phone she quickly checked the time, "No, Mrs. Lucas. I'm very tired from the trip. I don't think I'll need dinner tonight."

"Alright," Mrs. Lucas answered, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Goodnight," she dropped her phone back on the nightstand and rolled back over into Robin's arms.

She tucked her nose against his collarbone, breathing in the piney scent of his skin as he reached up and gently stroked her hair.

After a few lazy moments, she opened her eyes, tiling her head up to meet his.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi."

He stroked the edge of her ear as the stared at each other quietly.

"So…" he finally said.

"So?" she repeated.

"I don't want this to just be a one time thing," he finally told her.

"No," she agreed, "Neither do I."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well," she shifted against his chest so that she could sit up and claim his lips, "I can think of a few ideas."

He laughed kissing her back, "What about your parents?"

She pulled back, "You're thinking about them now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

With a sigh, she answered, "This is our business. No one else needs to know anything about it."

He growled, turning them over to nibble at the side of her neck, "Works for me."


	16. Icy Receptions

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing lots of cool ideas and the beautiful cover art that can be found on Twitter at ale_nena.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina's lips fell open as she held onto Robin's head. His mouth nipped at her breasts biting down hard enough to leave marks.

She gasped, digging her nails into his scalp as his lips closed over her nipple, teasing it to a hard point. With a groan, he shook his head out of her grip.

As he sat up, she huffed in frustration, laying back against the wooden planks. She caught her breath, looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"Gods, look at you," he growled, lifting her hips to position himself between them, "You love this."

"Oh, yes!" she moaned, gripping his shoulders…

Before they could go any further, though, a chiming alarm pulled her back to a grudging consciousness.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she slapped the alarm clock into silence. As she lay back down she still felt as worked up as she had in her dream, arousal burning between her legs.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers found their way under the hem of her nightgown. Her fingers slid easily through her folds as she used her own arousal to stroke her clitoris.

She recalled how, in her dream, he'd wrapped legs around his waist.

Gasping for breath, she reached down with her other hand, shoving two fingers inside herself. Biting down on her lip, she cried out deep in her throat as she came hard, wishing that, instead of in a fancy hotel room overseas, she actually were on the dock in Sherwood clinging to Robin's sweat slicked skin as water lapped beneath them and the sun beat down on their bodies.

Oversensitized from her orgasm, she winced as she withdrew her fingers from herself. Laying back, she caught her breath and let herself drift on the edge of sleep.

The pleasant afterglow was interrupted, however, when the bedside phone suddenly rang.

Swearing, she pushed herself up and carefully picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Regina," her mother's said, "I wanted to make sure you were prepared for today."

"For today?" she repeated.

"This is Arendelle fashion week, Regina!" Cora scolded, "We aren't just going to a fashion show for fun! We have a lot of money invested in textiles and how well they do could significantly impact our returns!"

"Yes, Mother, I know that," she answered.

"So what are you wearing?" Cora asked.

"What am I wearing?"

"Yes! What are you wearing? It'll be very important!"

"Why?" she asked, "I'm not going to be on the runway."

"Oh by the Gods', you cannot be this naive at your age!" her mother said in disgust, "In this industry appearances are everything! If we want profitable companies to continue to partner with us we have to be fashion forward. How are they going to trust that customers in Misthaven will buy their products their partners look frumpy!"

"So sweatpants are out then?" she asked dryly.

"Don't get smart with me, Regina," Cora hissed, "Just make sure you wear something appropriate and chic."

Regina sighed, "Yes, Mother."

She returned the receiver to the cradle and took a moment to compose herself before tossing back the covers to go take a shower and get the day started.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When she met her mother downstairs in the dining room, she was pleased that Cora actually approved of the outfit she'd chosen.

That didn't, however, stop her from reminding Regina to eat sparingly so that she wouldn't look bloated.

By the time she settled down at the table with a cup of coffee and a slice of dry toast, she was relieved when the concierge came over to tell her mother that she had an urgent message at the front desk.

After Cora left, she made up her coffee and spread extra butter on her toast just out of spite.

Cora returned just as she was finishing up the last bite, and Regina could see even from across the room that she had a very sour expression on her face.

Swallowing the last bite of her breakfast, Regina looked up expectantly as she sat back down, "What's wrong?"

Tossing her napkin into her lap angrily, Cora said, "Your father has sent extra security!"

"What?" Regina asked.

"Apparently he felt nervous about the local contractors we hired, so he sent over Drake and Razoul!" her mother groused, "What a fool! Sending our head of security away from the estate so that everything back home can fall apart!"

"Well, Mother, he probably wants Drake here because we're in a different country and we just had that bomb threat while he and I were in wine country a few weeks ago."

Cora sighed heavily, "You mean the one he insisted was simply a teenage prankster? Last week he was convinced I was overreacting and now he's trying to convince me we're in constant danger. The man cannot make up his mind!"

Regina didn't comment.

Drinking a sip of her coffee Cora went on, "Or rather he can, he just chooses to disagree with whatever I say on the matter!"

It was by a small miracle that Regina managed to not spit her own coffee across the table, "Mother, I'm sure he's just worried about us."

"Yes, and you always take his side," Cora muttered.

Pursing her lips, Regina lowered her cup, "Shouldn't we be going soon? I'm sure we don't want to be late for the show."

"Oh," she glanced at her watch, "Yes, you're quite right. Especially since, thanks to your father, we have to arrange transportation for two more people!"

Regina sighed, finishing off her coffee before standing from the table.

As they arranged cars to drive over to the fashion district, she grumbled to herself about the fact that her mother had tapped her to go on this trip. Since her mother hired a new assistant their duties had mostly been separate, but they did still both work on the family's investments, which did indeed include a lot of textile companies. Additionally, Belle had come down with a nasty case of bronchitis and was too sick to travel, so Cora insisted she accompany her to fashion week.

She did have to admit it made sense, Arendelle fashion week was the biggest industry event of the year and they often could make some very lucrative connections at the events surrounding it.

As the car pulled up to the square, Drake spoke to them from the front of the limo, "There's going to be a big crowd at this show, so I'll walk in behind both you. Razoul will take point, and Franz and Hendrick will cover the exits."

"Very well," Cora said, "Regina, are you ready?"

"Yes," she nodded, mentally preparing herself.

The first show of the day had been set up in a tent in the middle of the square. It had several rooms and a genuine red carpet set up along the entryway. As they got out cameras clicked from paparazzi wanting to get any snap of someone famous, and Cora's presence guaranteed their interest.

Standing up tall, the two women walked side-by-side through the crowd of fashion reporters, designers, and investors making their way inside.

The tent was lit up with green and gold lights, and muted techno music played in the background.

Cora scanned the room, a smile lighting up her face as she walked across the room, "Well, Mr. Westergaard. How lovely to see you!"

"You as well Mrs. Mills," Hans Westergaard greeted, kissing both her cheeks, "But, please, call me Hans. Mr. Westergaard was my father!"

Westergaard was a majority shareholder and executive of L'amour Fou, one of the companies they partnered with.

"Yes," Cora nodded, "I'm was so sorry to hear about his passing."

"Thank you," the red haired man said neutrally, "I appreciate that."

"I have heard that you're doing an excellent job with his company," she went on, "In fact, in just a year you've turned it into a veritable empire!"

"You flatter me, Ma'am," he sad as he turned his attention to Regina, "And I see your lovely daughter has accompanied you to the show?"

"Yes indeed," Cora smiled again, "Regina handles a lot of our investments and she's doing an excellent job of it!"

"I have no doubt," Hans commented, openly leering at her as he took Regina's hand and pressed his lips to the back, "Regina, good to see you again."

She forced a smile, "You as well, Hans."

He lowered her hand but held a tight grip on it as he said, "Perhaps I can escort you ladies to your seats?"

Before Regina could answer, Cora jumped in, "Thank you very much, Hans."

She slipped her arm into his other as he led Regina along by the grip he still had on her hand. He walked them through the rows of tightly packed white chairs to the front row where he pulled one out for each of them sit down.

"Oh," her mother commented, "What a gentleman."

As she did so, however, Regina felt Hans slide his fingers down the back of her arm. She shivered as he did so, which he didn't fail to notice as he winked at her while her mother's head was turned.

Clearing her throat, Regina said, "Yes, he is. Oh! Would you mind getting us some of those wonderful mimosas, Hans?"

She grinned to herself as his plastered on another fake smile, "Of course."

As he left, Cora shot her a disapproving glare, "It's a bit early for alcohol isn't it, Regina?"

"Not with him around," she grumbled.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, "Hans is a perfectly pleasant young man."

"He's anything but pleasant!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a lecherous, sycophant."

"Oh, Regina! Honestly, I don't know where you learned to be so cynical," She looked at her skeptically, but Cora went on, "Although if you're thinking he's interested in you...well that'd be fantastic! He'd be a perfect match for you. He was named one of the most eligible bachelors world-wide."

"Oh, well if a magazine says he's wonderful!" she scoffed.

"Didn't the two of you have a relationship during his semester in Misthaven at university?"

"No, Mother, we did not-"

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to rekindle things!" Cora interrupted, "This time don't screw it up!"

Before she could respond Hans returned with their drinks, "Here we are, ladies."

"Thank you so much," Cora purred, "Oh here, I'll move over so you and my daughter can sit together."

"Excellent," he said, sliding easily into Cora's vacated chair. Luckily, before he could speak further the lights dropped and MC walked onto the runway to announce the beginning of the shows.

As the first of the models started walking out, Regina was glad for the darkness hiding her eye roll as Hans' hand slid onto her thigh.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The morning shows lasted three long hours, during which Hans tried his best to grope her through her leather pants. Undeterred no matter how many times she smacked his hands away.

When they finally broke for the luncheon in another part of the tent, she was more than ready to escape.

Of course, she wasn't offered any such respite, as Hans offered to escort them and Cora agreed before could get a word in edgewise.

"So what did you think of L'Amour Fou's new line?" he asked as they were served their salads, "Worth your investment, I hope?"

"It was lovely, Hans," Cora assured him, "You obviously have as keen a sense of business and style as your father."

"Well I like to think so," the younger man preened, straightening his blazer.

Fighting the urge to gag, Regina picked up her fork to start on her meal.

"I am hoping you'll accompany me to the Queen's cocktail party tonight?" Hans asked as she ate her first mouthful.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but I have some work I need to do tonight. With the time difference this was the only time I could arrange a conference call back home," Cora demurred, "You and Regina should go without me!"

"Pardon?" Regina asked.

"You don't mind escorting my daughter, do you?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Hans beamed.

Setting down her fork, Regina glared, "Mother, I don't think I brought any dresses suitable for a royal reception."

"Oh well, we can stop by the main office!" Hans suggested, "We're working on our new evening wear collection and I'm sure we can find something for you."

"What an excellent suggestion," Cora said.

"Ah...wouldn't that mean missing the afternoon shows?" Regina said in dismay.

"Oh, I'll stay for them," she answered, as she waved Drake over, "Could we arrange for security to accompany my daughter over to Mr. Westergaard's office? She'll be accompanying him to the Queen's cocktail reception tonight and needs to find a gown for the occasion."

"Well, the office shouldn't be a problem but coordinating security around a royal event…"

"Oh nonsense!" Cora protested, "I'm quite certain the Queen has more security than we do. I'm sure Regina will be perfectly safe at the palace!"

He frowned, but grudgingly agreed.

"Mother, are you sure a last minute change of plans is a good idea?"

"Of course," her mother insisted, "Now go on! You don't have much time to prepare. You should get going as soon as possible."

"You're quite right, Mrs. Mills," Hans stood from the table, offering Regina his hand.

Forcing down an angry sigh, she lifted her napkin from her lap and stood from the table.

With Razoul following behind, she quickly found herself ushered out to the front curb and in the back of Hans' limo.

As they drove away from the square his knuckles brushed against her knee again, but he, surprisingly, otherwise kept his hands to himself for the rest of the drive.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After several hours spent with designers from L'amour Fou's headquarters, Regina found herself returning to the limo in a midnight blue sheath dress that, she had to admit, was quite flattering. The effect was spoiled a little, though, when she saw that Hans' suit and tie were the same color, making them look painfully matchy.

He seemed pleased when he saw her, but didn't say anything as he helped her back into the limo and settled down next to her.

They passed the ride to the palace in silence, and, after a footman opened the door for them, he wrapped her hand around his arm as he escorted her up the steps.

"When we meet the queen curtsy when I prompt you," he instructed, "Call her 'Your Majesty' once then 'Ma'am' after."

"Alright," she nodded.

"This is very important!" he insisted as they walked through the doors.

"Understood," she answered equally insistently.

They moved along through the receiving line at a sedate pace as Hans looked around nervously, sending fake smiles to certain people.

"Are you alright? You seem tense," she commented.

"Meeting the Queen is something to be taken seriously!"

"You invited me to this event, Hans," Regina reminded him, "If you don't want me here-"

"I didn't say that," he corrected, "I'm simply trying to help."

"Help?"

"There's certain things you couldn't possibly understand as a Misthavender."

"Really?" she asked, voice hard.

"I understand your society has abandoned it, but tradition still means something in Arendelle," he said haughtily.

"I guess I should appreciate your attempts to educate me then?" she asked.

Before he could answer, though, the receiving line moved on and they found themselves standing before Queen Elsa. The young woman looked stunning in her white gown and elegant braided hair.

"Your Majesty," Hans bowed deeply, all but yanking Regina down with him into a curtsey.

"Mr. Westergaard," the queen greeted.

"This is-" he began.

"Of course!" Queen Elsa interrupted, "Miss Mills, how lovely to see you again. I believe we haven't seen each other since we were children?"

"It has been a long time," Regina agreed.

"Yes, I remember it was during your grandfather's last visit," Elsa said, "I'm so sorry about his passing."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, "I was very young when it happened, but I think I recall your parents sending a very nice note of condolence."

The blonde queen smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm very glad. Please, enjoy your stay in Arendelle."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Regina nodded, walking alongside Hans as the line moved along.

"You didn't mention you'd met the Queen before," he whispered to her.

"I don't believe you asked," she answered simply.

He chuckled, "You are quite a wicked thing aren't you, Regina?"

She turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"I have to say, I'm glad we ran into each other again," the redhead said, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, "You surprise me even."

"I'm...not quite sure what to say," she answered honestly.

"I simply mean that you're an amazing woman," he explained, "You're beautiful and cultured...it's very rare to find, especially in a woman from Misthaven!"

"Is that supposed to be flattering?" she asked.

He laughed as well, taking two glasses from the tray as a waiter passed, "Come on, Regina, don't be coy. You know that there was something between us back at university."

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, absently accepting one of the glasses, "Hans, there was never anything between us at university."

"No," he agreed, "Because I was only there for a semester. We never got the chance."

"Hans," she turned to him, "I think you have the wrong impression about us."

He sipped his champagne, smiling indulgently at her, "Yes, I understand."

"You do?"

"It's rather charming to see a woman who still cares about seeming too eager," he said.

"You're joking, right?"

He laughed, "Don't worry. I don't mind working for it."

With that he turned to greet someone in the crowd, while Regina gritted her teeth and took a sip of her champagne.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her head was swimming slightly by the time Hans' limo pulled up outside her hotel. Through the window she could see Drake standing at the front entrance waiting for her.

"Thank you for lovely evening, Hans," she said to her companion, "I'll be sure to send this dress back to you by messenger tomorrow."

"Oh, no need," he brushed it off, "Consider it a gift."

"I couldn't possibly do that," Regina argued, "Your designers are still working on it."

Before he could answer, she pulled the door open and stepped out just as the car was easing to a stop.

"Goodnight, Hans," she told him as she climbed out.

Drake was by her side immediately and she was very relieved for it.

"Goodnight to you, Regina," Hans said smoothly as Drake gently shut the limo door, waved off his driver, and walked her inside.

The security chief led her around to the elevator, and the two waited until they could get a clear one to themselves.

"Did you have a pleasant evening, Miss Mills?" he asked when the doors slid closed.

"It was fine," she answered neutrally.

"Well…" he cleared his throat, "...your mother asked to speak to you before you retire."

Turning to him in surprise, she agreed, "Alright."

Cora was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room area of her suite when Regina walked in.

"Ah, there you are," she said, lowering her glasses.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"In a moment," she instructed, "First, how was the party?"

"It was...fine," she said again.

"Fine?" Cora asked, "Meeting the Queen was simply 'fine'?"

"It went very well, Mother," she clarified, "Queen Elsa even remembered the last time we met as children."

"I see," Cora sat back, looking pleased, "Well that is good to hear...and that gown is very nice."

"Thanks," Regina said ruefully.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just that Hans really was laying it on thick. Telling me to keep it as a gift and...oh, it's not important."

"I see," Cora frowned, "You didn't insult him I hope."

"He didn't make it easy, but I tried not to."

She sighed, "Regina, honestly! I do not understand what is wrong with you! Why do you insist on alienating every suitable young man you meet?"

"Did you ask me here to discuss my love life, Mother?" she grumbled.

"No, actually, I asked you here to inform you that I spoke with your father and it turns out the police caught the person who made the bomb threat at the vineyard."

"They did?"

"Yes," she said unhappily, "From what they say it was a college student playing a prank."

"I see, well that's good news isn't it?" Regina commented, "That means we're probably perfectly safe."

"Yes, but try telling your father that," Cora complained.

Taking a deep breath, Regina asked, "Was there anything else, Mother? I'm very tired."

"Fine, you may go. Be sure you don't sleep too late tomorrow," she instructed, "Our flight leaves at 9 AM."

"Yes, Mother," she said as she turned to head over to her own room.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her alarm clock woke her from a dreamless sleep the next morning. Rolling over onto her stomach, she took a moment before getting up to shower.

The marble shower, though pretty, was cold in the frigid Arendelle mornings so she cranked the water up as hot as she could stand it.

After finishing her shower, she got dressed and went down to the dining room where she joined her mother at the same table she'd sat the day before.

"Good morning," she greeted, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning, Regina. I trust you're packed for our flight?"

"Mostly," she answered, "I'll finish the last of it after breakfast."

"Very good," Cora nodded, turning her attention to some paperwork she had spread out before her.

"Excuse me? Miss Mills?"

Regina looked up to see the concierge standing at her shoulder, "Yes?"

"The messenger you requested this morning…"

"Oh yes," she nodded, "You did send the dress over to the address I gave you?"

"Yes," the concierge nodded, "And they sent back this for you."

With that he handed her a silver box with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

"Ah...thank you," she accepted the box.

"What is that?" Cora asked.

"I don't know," she answered as she untied the ribbon. Setting it aside, she lifted the lid off the box. There was a small piece of paper inside sitting on top of several layers of tissue paper.

 _A little something from our new collection._

 _\- Hans_

Passing the card over to her mother, she pulled back the layers of tissue paper and found that laying between them was a fly-away babydoll in a rather heinous shade of fuschia.

"Oh...by the Gods!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Cora asked.

She showed her the box's contents.

"Oh, that's nice," Cora felt the material, "It feels like silk."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Well, the color is a bit showy but it seems like a kind gesture. Why are you upset?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, "Mother! A man I barely know is sending me lingerie!"

"He owns a lingerie company that we partner with," Cora brushed her off, "I'm sure his intentions are entirely innocent."

"You do not believe that!" Regina challenged.

"Alright, fine, I don't, but what's the problem?"

"Mother, you cannot be serious?"

"As you love reminding me, Regina, you're a grown woman," she pointed out, "You must have been sending him some sort of signals-"

"I was not!" she snapped, "Gods...I can't even believe you're trying to pin this on me!"

"Well, if you aren't interested, he clearly has the wrong idea," her mother shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I'll make it clear!"

"How?"

"By sending this thing back!"

"Regina, you'll do no such thing!" Cora snapped.

"What?"

"You already insulted Hans enough by refusing when he offered you the dress from last night," she scolded, "You will not refuse another gift."

"Mother!"

"He's still our business partner."

"I cannot believe you," Regina grumbled, "If any other man gave me a present like this you'd be outraged!"

"What other man?" Cora asked.

"What?"

"What other man would give you a gift like this?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina slowly counted to ten. Finally, she opened her eyes and said, "Thank you for proving my point. I'm going to go finish packing."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The drive to the airport and then the flight back to Misthaven was, thankfully, uneventful. They both managed to sleep on the plane, arriving the next morning Costal Time.

As Drake and Razoul were loading their luggage onto a cart at baggage claim, Regina was startled to see both her father and Robin making their way through the crowds. At first, she wasn't sure of what she was seeing, but it was confirmed when Cora said from beside her, "What is going on here?!"

Glancing over, Drake answered, "I'm not sure, Ma'am."

Frowning, Cora marched over to Henry.

"Cora, I'm so glad you're back-"

"What's going on?" she cut him off.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in safely," Henry said.

"Why wouldn't we be safe?!" she demanded.

"Well, after what happened…"

"You said the police told you it was just a prankster!"

"Yes, they did," he nodded, "But with all the threats we've been getting-"

"Henry!" she hissed, "I do not wish to discuss this in public."

"I don't either-"

"Then let's go!" Cora complained.

Her father frowned as Cora walked away.

"It's good to see you, Daddy," Regina told him, stepping forward to give him a hug.

"Excuse me!" Cora interrupted, "I thought you wanted to get home?"

"Yes, Dear," Henry sighed, falling into step next to her.

Regina walked behind her parents along with the three security guards. As the crossed the parking lot, she and Robin sent each other furtive glances, though they had to be careful no one noticed them.

Finally, Robin was forced to break eye contact as he got into the driver's side.

Regina slid into the limo after he parents, Drake climbing in after her as Razoul got into the front passenger's seat.

Cora waited until they left airport parking before turning to her husband angrily, "You brought the limo?! Honestly, Henry, what is this about?"

He blinked at her in confusion.

"A few weeks ago you were acting like I was overreacting so badly, and now you're butting into everything as if I don't take it seriously enough!" she yelled, "Are you trying to make me look foolish or are you just determined to be contrary?"

"No, Cora, absolutely not!" he defended, "I just want to make sure you and the girls are safe! I also sent extra security to the Federal District to protect Zelena!"

"I'm sure you did!" she grumbled.

"Cora, why are you so angry?"

Regina closed her eyes, feeling a headache beginning to brew behind them.

"I've told you already, but, as usual, you refuse to listen-"

"Stop!" Regina yelled.

Three heads swiveled to her.

"Regina, this does not concern you!" Cora said, giving her a hard look.

"I wasn't talking to you," she shot back, "Locksley, stop!"

Glancing at her in the rearview mirror, Robin asked, "Um...what?"

"Stop, I need to get out!"

"What do you think you're doing?" her mother demanded.

"I cannot take this anymore!" she answered, leaning over Drake to open the door.

"Regina-" Henry said gently.

"No!" she cut him off as well, "I don't want to fight, I don't want to hear you fight, I'm sick of all of it!"

With that she climbed out the door, yanked open the front passengers side and ordered, "Razoul, switch with me."

He hesitated, looking back at Drake.

"Now!"

Gritting his teeth, he answered, "Yes, Miss Mills."

As Razoul slid into the backseat Regina plopped down in the front.

"Go ahead, drive," she said tiredly as she pressed the button to close the privacy screen.

Robin waited a moment before wordlessly starting the car back up and easing back onto the road.

Regina let out an exasperated breath as the privacy screen thumped closed. She could still hear her mother's indignant shouts about her actions, and her father trying to talk her out of cranking the screen back down, but at least it was somewhat muffled.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Robin held the wheel with his left hand and reached over to brush the edge of her thigh lightly with his knuckle.

She looked over, meeting his eyes. He quirked his lips, questioning her silently.

Regina smiled back, reaching down to entwine her fingers with his.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know what this family is like by now. It's always something."

He glanced over at her, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, "Your dad's really worried about you."

"I know that," she answered, "He's just doing what he thinks is right, but try explaining that to my mother!"

He quirked his lips again, "You are okay, though?"

She turned to look at him, studying his face intently. He appeared to be watching the road, but she could see the tension at the corners of his eyes. He'd been worried about her too.

Regina felt a smile playing at her lips at the realization. Glancing back at the closed privacy screen, Regina shifted her body toward his, extracting her hand from his and moving it over to his thigh.

"I missed you," she whispered quietly.

He glanced over at her, "Yeah?"

"Yes," she teased, kneading his thigh gently. He chuckled, glancing down at where her hand rested on him.

"You seem tense," she observed, leaning over toward him, "Did you miss me too?"

"Of course, I did," he answered.

"Hmm," she hummed, sliding her hand down his inner thigh to cup his balls.

He jumped, "Gods! Regina!"

She bit her lip against a laugh, massaging him through his pants.

"You...your parents are right in the back!" he hissed.

"Well you'd better stay quiet then," she teased, using her other hand to undo her seatbelt and scoot over next to him on the seat.

Leaning over, she nipped at his neck near the edge of his beard. Moving her hand up, she undid the button at the top of his waistband.

"Are you mad?" he shifted as she quickly lowered the zipper and reached into his pants, "We can't do this now!"

"Shh," she said, adding with another nip, "Better drive carefully, Locksley, my parents are in the back."

He glanced over at her, glaring gently, "You are an evil woman."

She smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips before he had to turn his attention back to the road, "So you say, but it feels like not all of you agrees."

He sighed, "Yeah, well, I can't help that, but you really need to stop."

"I don't want to," she teased, taking him out of his boxer-briefs, "I had a difficult few days during this trip and I want to take my mind off it."

His breath caught in his throat as she continued to stroke him to hardness, "Well, I'm sorry about that but you know this is a bad idea."

Nipping at his ear, she ignored the reproach, whispering sensuously, "I had a really interesting dream the other day."

"Uh huh," he answered, eyes fluttering as she stroked her thumb over the head of his cock, "Wait, what?"

She smiled against his skin, gripping him firmly and stroking up and down, "It was about our trip to Sherwood, remember?"

"Yeah."

"It was a nice dream," she purred into his ear.

She could hear him breathing heavily as he drove along.

"But then I woke up all alone…" she swiped her thumb over his cockhead, spreading the moisture gathered there.

He moaned, eyes flying open as the limo began drifting across the middle lane. Quickly he gripped the steering wheel, straightening the car back out.

"Watch the road," she reproached gently, not slowing down the pace of her hand.

He let out a breath, "Regina, really this is-"

She cut him off with a hard bite to his earlobe, which she smoothed with her tongue, whispering, "Don't fight it"

"Regina," he repeated, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Ahead of them the traffic light at the intersection switched from green to red. She glanced at him, but was relieved to see him easing up on the accelerator and slowly bringing the car to a stop.

Grinning to herself, she kissed his neck again, continuing to work her hand on him, noting the pressure and touches that caused him to gasp and tense up.

"Better hurry. We'll be home soon."

"Yes," he said, though she suspected he wasn't actually agreeing with her comment...or that he'd even heard it.

"Regina!" he gasped, "I need-"

He cut himself off, bringing the car to a stop at the next red light.

She smiled,"What do you need, baby?"

"I'm gonna...glove box...quickly!"

Catching his meaning, she flung open the glove box and grabbed a paper napkin from the pile inside. Nudging it closed with her shin, she leaned back over into him, gripping him tightly. Purring against his ear, she nipped and licked behind it, stroking him hard, urging him to let go.

Bearing against the steering wheel, Robin moaned in his throat as his release splashed down her hand. Gently easing him through it, she used the napkin to clean up the mess he'd made, opening her purse to dig out a plastic bag from the water she'd bought at the airport. After, disposing of the napkin, a horn echoed from behind the car.

She looked up, noticing that the light had turned green. Swearing Robin, pulled the car forward, shifting awkwardly as he attempted to straighten his clothes.

Chucking, she leaned back over to him and prompted, "Let me."

He hesitated for a moment, but relaxed, driving along steadily, as she tucked him back into his underpants and zipped his trousers up.

With a sigh, she sat back into her seat, digging a bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse.

"You should put on your seatbelt," he said as he caught his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Regina pulled her seatbelt over to fasten it, "Should I be insulted that's what's on your mind after what I just did for you?"

"Insulted that I want to make sure you're safe?" he pointed out.

She sighed, "You're really irritating when you're so logical."

He laughed at that.

Sitting back, she relaxed as he turned the limo up to the gate at the estate's entrance and keyed the code into the pad.

As the gate lumbered open, Regina turned to him and said, "You know you owe me now, Locksley."

"Oh yes?" he teased.

"Yes, so you'd better come to my room tonight."

With a smile, he answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."


	17. Homecomings

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and her usual constant support!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Cora rode the elevator up to their suite, ignoring her husband as he stood next to her.

Finally, when they stepped off, Henry said, "Cora, will you please talk to me?"

"Why?" she asked as she walked around to the bedroom.

"I don't understand why you're so upset!"

"So you said," she deadpanned as she sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes off.

"Cora, please-"

"Henry," she warned, "I have nothing further to say."

"I did not mean to upset you," he shot back, "But I will not apologize for protecting my family!"

"Oh please," she scoffed as she stood from the bed, "You know this isn't about protecting anyone, it's about you wanting to be in control."

"What?" he asked, "Cora, that's absurd!"

"Right," she answered skeptically, walking into the closet, "That's why you sent two of our employees across an ocean without so much as consulting me?"

He deflated, "Well...yes. I do that on purpose because I knew you'd argue and I wanted them arrive as quickly as possible. Afterall, our daughter's safety was at stake too! I would think you'd care about that!"

Pausing as she stood from putting her shoes on the rack, Cora slowly turned to him with a cold look, "So that's what this was really about then? I might have known."

"What?" Henry asked, "Cora, what are you-"

"Enough!" she hissed dangerously, "I am not going to talk about this any more. I'm going to take a shower and when I get out I'm going to bed."

He sighed, "Cora-"

She ignored his plea, however, stepping past him into the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"So I don't know if you can tell, but I added a little bit of lemon zest to the custard," Kronk bragged as he dug into a slice of the cream pie he'd spent the day baking.

"Uh huh," Mrs. Fa nodded, sampling a bite, "It's nice and tart. You did good, kid."

Beaming proudly, he continued to eat. The two looked up, however, as the doors to the kitchen opened and Ruby slid in. She was wearing a little black dress and holding her heels in her hand. Turning around, she stopped, looking alarmed.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Hi."

"Hello to you," Mrs. Fa groused, "And where have you been?"

"Oh just...out," the young woman answered, shifting back and forth on her stockinged feet.

"Hmm," the cook hummed doubtfully.

Before she could say anything further, though, the doors opened again and Mrs. Lucas and Marco walked in, chuckling about something.

Looking up at her granddaughter, Mrs. Lucas quickly dropped the arm of Marco's she'd been holding, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I," Ruby stammered.

"Are you just getting home?" Mrs. Lucas demanded, "It's almost midnight!"

Her granddaughter sighed, "Granny, it's my day off!"

"Yeah, well don't think you get to sleep in tomorrow!" the older woman snapped, "I expect you get your duties done on time as usual!"

"I will, Granny," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"And don't sass me!" Mrs. Lucas barked, "I thought you'd gotten over staying out all night and running around with every man who smiles at you!"

Ruby bit her lip, looking away.

"You know, Ruby, if you wanted to go out a little earlier on your next day off we could go for ice cream," Kronk offered, "I found this new place a few miles up the road. They have an amazing rum raisin."

"I can't" Ruby answered, "I'm lactose intolerant."

Mrs. Lucas looked over at her skeptically.

"Oh, that's a shame," Kronk answered, "Well maybe we could go to the fair instead. They open this weekend!"

"Kronk," Ruby said gently, "I really don't think that's a good idea...we work together."

"Right?" he asked, looking utterly confused.

"We could hang out as friends though?" she offered weakly.

"Well yeah," he large man laughed, "That's what I meant! None of the guys in security want to do things like that!"

"Since when are you lactose intolerant?" Mrs. Lucas demanded.

Ruby looked at her, lips parting.

A few moments of pregnant silence filled the air until Marco cleared his throat and changed the subject, "I heard that the person who made the bomb threat against Mr. and Ms. Mills was caught?"

"Oh yes!" Kronk perked up, "Razoul told me all about it. Apparently Mrs. Mills was pretty upset that Mr. Mills sent him and Drake to Arendelle. He said they went at it right in the limo!"

"Really?" Mrs. Fa asked interestedly.

"Yeah. It was so bad that Ms. Mills told them off and refused to ride in the back the rest of the way!" he said, looking scandalized.

"Hmf, I'm not surprised," Mrs. Fa grumbled, "That woman can be impossible!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Mrs. Lucas said, sliding into one of the chairs at the table, "I've worked for this family ever since President Mills was alive and there's always been threats off and on. Nothing ever comes of it."

"I hope you're right," Ruby frowned.

"Don't worry, Ruby," Kronk said, "The security team is on it. We won't let anything happen to anyone in this house!"

"Thanks Kronk," she smiled kindly, "Well...I think I'll be off to bed."

"Be sure to take a shower!" Mrs. Lucas called after her, "I won't have you coming to work smelling like a brewery!"

With another eyeroll, Ruby padded out of the kitchen, leaving the four to finish off Kronk's pie.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Upon arriving home, Regina's first stop was the outer kitchen to see what was in the fridge. After surveying the selection, she grabbed a bottle of sparkling water and an apple.

Like her mother, she left her suitcase in her closet and went straight to get cleaned up.

She opened the shower door, but, before turning on the water, decided instead to go for a little luxury and take a bath instead.

She ate her apple as the bathtub filled, pitching the core into the trash as she shut off the water, shed her clothes, and lowered herself into the tub.

Settling back, she sighed and sipped her water, giving her some relief from the lingering dry feeling from the long flight.

After letting herself relax for a few minutes, she set her water aside and picked up a razor. She rested her leg on the edge of the bath while she shaved, then lathered up her body with a loofah. After a quick shampoo, she conditioned the ends of her hair and used the detachable nozzle to rinse it all out.

Finally, noting that her toes were starting to prune, she pulled the stopper to drain the tub and stepped out.

Wrapping up in her bathrobe, she sipped the last of her sparkling water as she stepped out of the bathroom.

With a sigh, she crouched in front of her suitcase and opened it up to start unpacking. She dropped the dirty clothes into the hamper and started putting everything that was still clean away. After hanging up the last of her clean tops, she reached inside to get out her shoes and undergarments but paused when she caught sight of a familiar silver box.

That morning in Arendelle, she'd angrily shoved it into her suitcase before hurrying downstairs to catch their ride to the airport. If she'd had her way, she'd have left behind, but, as usual, her argument with her mother had worn her down until she couldn't even bother to fight back.

Shoving the box under her arm, she scooped up her underwear and tossed them into the top drawer of her dresser, and the box into the bathroom trash.

After squeezing the majority of water out of her hair, she selected a lotion with a clean floral scent. As she massaged it into her legs, she couldn't help thinking back to the lingerie in the trash below her and feeling second wave of rage at Hans' presumptuousness. The son of a bitch had spent an entire day sexually harassing and insulting her, and the creepiest part was he apparently thought she'd been harboring some sort of attraction to him ever since the one semester they knew each other at university!

What a ridiculous assumption! She'd been dating Daniel back then and he knew it, not to mention it had been five years. Was he really so full of himself that he thought she'd pined for him this whole time or was he simply used to women falling at his feet because of his money?

Probably it was both.

With a scoff, she set aside the lotion and picked up her toothbrush. A quick glance at her phone told her that Robin would probably be arriving soon, so she hastily brushed her teeth.

She laughed to herself as she imagined Hans' reaction if he knew the kind of man she was actually sleeping with.

Her eyes twinkled as she thought about that self-important fop finding out that she chose her tattooed ex-con bodyguard over him.

Suddenly, a wicked thought jumped into her mind. After rising her mouth and putting her toothbrush aside, she bent over to dig the silver box back out of the trash.

Peeling back the tissue paper, she was again greeted by the neon pink babydoll. She lifted it out of the box. As she did so she noticed that it came with a matching thong. Pushing down her disgust, she took of her robe, stepped into the panties, and then shrugged the babydoll on, tying the miniature ribbon that held it closed at the front.

The color was too bright for her complexion, making her look washed out, and it was probably a size too small. Definitely not the most flattering intimate wear she owned, but the garment itself wasn't really the point. The point was where and who it came from, and who'd end up seeing her in it.

Glancing in the mirror, she ran the back of her hand across her belly along one of the open edges of the babydoll. Sliding her eyes closed, she let herself imagine it it was Robin's instead.

She shivered as she imagined him tearing the expensive silk fabric from her body before looping her legs around his waist just as she'd dreamed the previous morning…

Suddenly she was jolted out of her fantasy by a knock at the door.

In her musings, she'd lost track of time. Her hair was still a little damp, but she quickly ran a comb through it and put on some lipstick, shrugging on her robe as she hurried to answer the door.

Ideally, she'd have had more time to get ready but she couldn't leave him standing out in the hallway. It was past the time when the housekeeping staff would be coming through, and there were no security cameras on the floors where their private rooms were, but him standing outside her door was still a risk.

Opening the door, she quickly ushered him inside and shut if firmly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said back, accepting a kiss as he leaned over to meet her lips. He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss and she happily let him. When his hands moved to the tie on her robe, though, she stepped back.

"No, no," she smacked his hands away, "Not yet. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she teased, opening the tie herself before turning with a laugh and fleeing toward the bedroom.

He chuckled, chasing after her. Inside the bedroom he caught her, but she ducked away, dodging around him to close the door behind them and lean against it. Meeting his eyes heatedly, she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Wow," he commented, looking her up and down.

She laughed, "I take it you approve?"

"I certainly have no complaints," he answered, stepping toward her.

She grinned, playing with the edges of his jacket as he slipped his hands beneath the edges of the babydoll and around to the small of her back.

They swayed together, exchanging soft kisses until she finally pulled back with a contented sigh, "So are you just going to look all night?"

With growl, he slid his hands down to grip the globes of her ass before stopping down to lift her up. Spinning around, he carried her over to the bed. The way he was holding her was just the edge of painful, and she might see bruises come up in a few days. The thought was naughty in a way that made her insides flutter.

Too quickly, however, he gently set her down on the bed. Laying back, she pushed herself up to lounge on the pillows.

After toeing off his shoes and tossing his jacket on the floor, Robin crawled toward her, loosening his tie.

She gasped as he grabbed under her knees and used the leverage to pull her down the bed toward him, positioning himself between her legs.

"You know, I still owe you how you teased me in the car," he purred as he kissed up the side of her neck.

"Mmm, I did a little more than tease," she responded, closing her eyes.

"Yes you did, you cruel woman," he answered.

"Cruel?" she pulled back, "I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Yeah, I guess not," he shrugged, "But that doesn't mean I'll just go easy on you for payback."

She moaned and he lifted his head to claim her lips.

His hands were all over her, sliding up her sides and over the sensitive skin at the top of her stomach to tease and pinch her nipples through the pink silk. She gasped against his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips dueling with hers.

When they finally had to pull apart for air, her hands flew to his belt to undo it and lower the zipper on his pants, as he undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it aside.

Opening his fly, she reached inside to grip his quickly hardening cock.

With a growl, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, "Not this time."

Another moan escaped her throat at the action. Letting go over her hands Robin went back to gently kissing down between her breasts. Her arousal ramped up with each nip and kiss until she was squirming and breathless. As he reached her navel, she felt him slip his thumbs under the strings at her hips.

Just as he was lifting them up, she groaned "Rip them!"

He paused, glancing up at her to make sure he'd heard right. Looking into her eyes, however, he didn't see any hesitation.

"Robin!" she protested, "Come on! Tear them off!"

"I don't think you'd thank me for that, Love," he answered, remembering when he'd discovered the outrageous amount her underwear cost. With that, he carefully slid the flimsy garment down her legs and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

Regina sighed in frustration at his careful, overly gentle actions. With a huff, she sat up, untied the front of the babydoll, and pulled it off her arms. Haphazardly tossing it aside, she laid back down and said, "You need to lose some clothes, Locksley."

"In a minute," he answered, nudging her knees open and laying down onto his stomach, "I do still owe you for the car…"

With a grin he nipped the inside of her thigh before placing a wet, decadent open mouthed kiss over her sex.

Gasping, she arched her back.

He kept his kisses and licks gentle in a way that was a bit exasperating. Gripping the back of his head, she pushed herself hard against his mouth.

With a groan, he slid his tongue up to her clit and suckled it into his mouth.

"Yes, yes!" she breathed, her legs quaking as she came against his mouth, his lips holding tightly onto her clit, drawing out the pleasure.

Finally, she pulled his head away from her, falling back onto the mattress.

She lay gasping for breath as Robin slowly made his way up her body.

Holding his weight off her on his elbows he rumbled into her ear, "Better?"

"Uh huh," she nodded as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

With a contented sigh, she wiggled underneath him. His breath caught as he held her still by her hips. Swallowing hard, he asked, "What time do you have to be up tomorrow?"

"Early," she said ruefully, "I probably need to get to sleep by one at the latest."

He looked over at the clock, noting that was in less than two hours, "Well let's not waste the time then."

She laughed, pushing his pants and underwear down over his ass as he fumbled for his pocket.

"Wait, wait!"

"Nightstand," she said, scraping her nails up his back.

Leaning over he opened the drawer and found an unopened box of condoms. After they'd come to an understanding a few weeks ago, he'd stocked up and was pleased to find that she apparently had as well. Given what happened after Unity Day, he wasn't sure that she was as enthusiastic about this relationship as he aws. However, she did seem to be.

Rolling off her, he took his pants the rest of the way off and took a condom out of the box. Returning it to the nightstand, he let Regina pull him back onto the bed.

He fumbled to get the condom packet open as she teased his erection in a very distracting way. He saw her grin to herself as he finally tore it open. Rolling it on, he grasped her thighs and spread them wide open so that he could crawl between.

"You are such an evil woman," he growled.

"Shut up and fuck me!" she ordered, gasping when he abruptly slid inside her. He paused for a moment to let her adjust, until she urged him to move with a squeeze around his waist.

Supporting himself beside her, he pulled back and thrust in. She was still oversensitized from her previous orgasm, and they were both very worked up. Neither was doing to last long.

Moving one hand between their bodies, Regina rubbed her clit, sending herself quickly over the edge again.

As she came down from her peak, she remembered not to stop moving. Helping support her hips, Robin thrust into her a few more times as she nipped at his ear and held him tightly to her.

With a gasp and moan of ecstasy, he found his release.

Pull out, he rolled over onto the other side of the bed to avoid crushing her.

Lying side-by-side they slowly recovered until Robin finally pushed himself up, walking to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Clearing her throat, Regina sat up as well. Getting out of bed, she retrieved her robe from the floor and wrapped herself up in it.

As she got it tied, Robin emerged from the bathroom.

Catching eachothers' eyes, they both smiled sadly.

"I should get dressed."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right out."

She emerged from the bathroom just as he finished buttoning his shirt. He tucked it into his waistband and shrugged his jacket back on.

As he picked up his tie from the floor, she walked over to him, "Let me."

Taking it out of his hands, she looped it around his neck and slowly tied it. Adjusting his collar around it, she smoothed down his jacket and checked him over. He looked as if nothing had happened, except for a red mark that was forming on his neck.

Initially, she was alarmed to see that she'd given him a hickey, but there was also something very exciting about it. Knowing that people would see her mark on him.

As she finished tying his tie, they quietly walked together to the door. Stopping, they looked at each other again.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

He brushed his hand across her cheek and kissed her deeply. Breaking away he whispered across her lips, "Sweet dreams."

With that he slipped out the door, softly closing it behind him. Left alone, Regina took a breath and made her way back into the bedroom.

Hans' gaudy lingerie was still littering her carpet, so she scooped it up and shoved it into the bathroom trashcan again. Hanging up her robe, she put on a pair of pajamas and crawled under the covers.

She hadn't gotten quite the revenge she'd wanted, but she'd still ended up spending the night with her sexy bodyguard so she considered it to still be a win.

Snuggling down into the covers, she flipped off the light and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	18. Friends and Troubles

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and the beautiful cover art. Available on Twitter at n0m_de_plum**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Cora thumbed through her phone as the car approached the front gate of the country club. Looking out the window, Henry sighed wistfully.

Glancing up at her husband, she asked, "Problem, Henry?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged, twirling his hat in his hands.

She studied him for a moment, but quickly turned her attention back to her phone, "I assume you'll be playing golf?"

"I suppose," he answered.

His wife, sighed, setting her phone down again, "Henry, what is with you?"

"Well it's just that we spend every weekend here," he said, "I suppose it's feeling a bit repetitive."

"Repetitive?" she asked.

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders, "It's a lovely day. Maybe we could go do something together?"

"Like what?"

"We could go into the city and have lunch?" he suggested.

"I'm supposed to meet Faye Gorman for lunch," Cora told him, "She was just elected chair of the People's Party."

"Maybe we could do something after?"

Cora sighed, "We're going to have a lot to talk about it, it'll probably take all afternoon."

"Oh," Henry frowned, giving up on the idea of convincing her to spend the day together.

"It would be nice if you could join us this afternoon, though," she told him, "I'm sure she'd like the gesture of meeting with both of us personally. What do you think about 4 o'clock in the tea room?"

"Alright," he agreed, not able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Please try to shower before then," she said, putting her phone away in her handbag as Drake pulled the car into the valet lane, "It's warm today. I don't want you showing up all sweaty."

He sighed, putting on his hat as he got out of the car, "Yes, Dear."

After Drake escorted the two of them into the club house, they parted ways with Cora once again reminding him to meet her and Ms. Gorman for tea at 4.

Watching is wife walk away toward their private sitting room, Henry looked around the club house. It wasn't very busy for a weekend. He didn't immediately see anyone he knew.

"Sir?" Drake asked.

"Yes, Drake?" Henry startled.

"Is everything alright?" he security chief asked with respectful discretion.

If he'd answered honestly, his response would have been 'no'. He'd been feeling restless all morning, and now, in the face of his wife's indifference, was almost downright melancholy. He was usually quite content and happy, so it was a feeling he wasn't used to and made him want to skip the golf course and go right to the bar.

They'd planned to be there all day, though, so he knew if he was to kill that much time golf was the best way to do so.

"Yes, of course," he finally answered, "Come on. I was thinking I'd do 18 holes today."

"Yes sir," Drake answered dutifly, following him toward the men's locker room.

After changing into his golf clothes and slinging his golf bag over his shoulder, Henry exited the locker room and made his way around to the back of the club. Drake was waiting by the door with a cart, which he immediately jumped from to take Henry's golf bag.

Once his clubs were safely stored on the back, Henry climbed into the cart and nodded to Drake to take off.

He watched the trees going by at a slow pace. It was a warm day, but a few of the leaves were slowly starting to change color. That brought a smile to his face as he pictured the brilliant colors that would soon paint the landscape, and crinkling leaves blowing in crisp autumn wind.

Taking a deep breath as the pulled up to the course, Henry stepped from the cart, selected a driver, and went over to the teeing ground.

The course was as sparsely populated as the clubhouse had been. Apparently everyone else had selected to take part in other activities that day as well.

Trying not to start feeling sorry for himself again, Henry leaned over to set his tee and ball next to the only other person on the course. The young woman was already setting up her shot. Swinging back with perfect form, her tee went flying as she hit the ball which soared perfectly straight. Shielding his eyes, he watched the ball traverse the fairway, landing right at the edge of the green.

"Oh!" he laughed, "Excellent shot!"

Turning to him, she smiled politely, "Thank you."

The young woman walked over to where she'd left her golf bag to put away the driver, and lift it onto her back. As Henry set up his shot, he couldn't help but look back at her curiously. He didn't recognize her and he knew most of the club members.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you new to the area?"

"No," she answered, "I just haven't been by in a long time. I've been living in the Federal District for the last 15 years."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. From the way she carried herself, it was obvious this woman was well to do which made it even more puzzling that he didn't recognize her. He knew almost all of the elites in both Unity City and the Federal District.

Finally, deciding to indulge his curiosity, he said, "Well allow me to introduce myself. Henry Mills."

The woman laughed again, accepting his proffered handshake, "Yes, Mr. Mills. I remember you."

"Remember me?" he asked.

"We've met before," she told him setting her golf bag back down, "I think it was here but it's been a long time."

"Forgive me," Henry said, "I'm afraid I don't remember that."

"Well I was a lot younger then," she acknowledged, "You probably remember my father. Alexander Midas?"

He blinked in surprise. He, of course, knew Midas very well and it had, indeed, been over 15 years since he won his first Senate race and moved to the Federal District. Thinking back even harder he did remember Midas' daughter. A blonde girl about Regina's age.

"Oh by the Gods!" he exclaimed in surprise, "You're Midas' daughter? I haven't seen you since you were about...16!"

She smiled indulgently in response.

"Abigal, right?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "...I go by Kathryn now."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you," she nodded sadly, before straightening, "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you."

"Oh, not at all," Henry answered, watching as she lifted her golf bag.

"It was good to see you again, Mr. Mills," she waved as she walked away from the teeing area, visibly slowed by the weight of her bag.

"Ah...Ms. Midas?" he called, after her, "Are you alone?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously.

"Would you care to join me?" he gestured toward the golf cart, "You won't have to carry that heavy bag."

"Oh...well that's very kind of you, thank you," Kathryn Midas finally answered. Having overheard the conversation, Drake stepped from the cart to take her golf bag and store it on the back alongside Henry's.

Smiling at him gratefully, Henry turned his attention back to teeing off. Lining up his shot, he swung, and sliced his ball into the rough.

He let out a frustrated and somewhat embarrassed huff, but Ms. Midas simply turned discretely toward the golf cart. He followed, putting away his driver, and sat down next to her.

"So what brings you back to Unity City?" he asked while Drake drove them down the course.

"I just started as a junior associate at my father's old law firm," she answered.

"Oh, you're a lawyer now?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"How are you liking being back, Ms. Midas?"

"Kathryn, please," she said, "And it's...alright."

"Just alright?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "...I'm just not sure if corporate law is what I want to do. I did my clerkships in firms like this and my father thinks there's a good future in it but…"

"But?" he prompted.

She shook her head as the cart came to a stop, "Nothing, I shouldn't be talking about this."

Giving her a moment of space, Henry stepped off the cart and got out a club to shoot his ball out of the rough.

This time he manage to drive straight and his ball landed near the green close to Kathryn's.

Getting back into the cart, he told her gently, "I don't mind."

She shifted, picking at the hem of her shorts, "It's just that...he's expecting I'll run for his seat some day."

"And you don't want that?" he guessed, knowing that Cora had similar expectations of Regina.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind," she told him, "However, we're supposed to be the People's Party. Surely some sort of activism or even government work would be more in line with what our values are supposed to be than protecting multinational corporations?"

Henry chuckled, "Ah...another idealist of your generation."

"Oh please, Mr. Miss!" she teased, "As if you weren't an idealist of yours?"

"Me?" he joked as the two exited the cart.

"Yes," she said carrying her putter over to her ball, "You started a charitable foundation! Sound pretty idealistic to me."

Henry laughed as she putted out the hole, "Well I suppose you caught me."

She smirked standing back while he putted as well. Once he finally sunk his ball they both retrieved theirs and went back to the cart.

"Don't get me wrong," she told him, "I really admire what you've built with the Mills Foundation. You help people."

"Well there's a lot of opportunities in the nonprofit sector," Henry answered, "Especially for someone with legal training. Your earning potential, of course, is much less than a private firm-"

Kathryn laughed, "My family certainly doesn't need to worry about that!"

It was true. The Midas family fortunate went back even longer than his, his ancestor having made money in the Northern Region gold rush nearly two centuries ago.

"What I really like is the kind of work you do overseas," she went on, "After all, Misthaven bills itself as a model for the world. We should at least try to live up to that!"

He looked at her, studying her in surprise.

Sensing his contemplation, she turned to meet his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I just...I'm getting a sense of deja vu. I can recall having this same conversation with my father...a hundred years ago."

They paused to make their first shot on the second hole.

"You built your life around that idea," she said back at the cart, "You're living up to it."

He shrugged, "It's an ongoing mission. What sort of projects are you interested in?"

She thought it over, "Well I really like what you've been doing with urban housing in Maldonia."

"Oh yes," he nodded, "That can be a tricky situation. We try to help build low income housing, but we have to be careful not to step on the toes of the Maldonian government who are heavily influenced by real estate interests. It can be a tricky situation legally…"

They continued their conversation, with Kathryn asking relevant questions throughout.

Finally, parked the cart at the back of the clubhouse to let them off.

Kathryn laughed at a shared joke between them as the picked of her golf bag, "Thanks so much for telling me about the foundation Henry. You've given me a lot of think about."

"If you're interested in charitable work, I'd encourage you to consider it. Life really is too short to not go after what makes you happy," he told her.

"Well…" she hesitated, "...I'll give it some thought."

Before Henry could answer, he looked up and was surprised to find himself looking into his wife's eyes.

"Cora," he said, "What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, "Faye has a flight to catch later this evening."

Suddenly remembering, he checked his watch. It was 15 minutes to 5:00.

"Oh no," he groaned, "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time."

"So I see," she answered coldly.

"Ah, you remember Kathryn Midas?" he hastily introduced them.

"Midas?" Cora asked, calming momentarily.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Mrs. Mills," Kathryn greeted her, "My father speaks very highly of you."

"Well thank you, Dear. Please give him my regards?"

"Of course," Kathryn answered.

Satisfied, Cora nodded and turned her attention back to her husband, "Henry?"

"Yes! Of course! Kathryn, thank you the game. Perhaps we could play again next weekend?"

"I'd love that," she told him, "You can tell me more about the Foundation."

Cora cleared her throat, glaring at Henry to move it along. After a quick goodbye, he left his golf bag with Drake and followed Cora upstairs to the tea room.

Along the way she looked him up and down disapprovingly, reminding him that he hadn't had time to change back into his suit.

"Cora, I'm sorry-" he started.

"Save it!" she told him, "Just come up with something nice to say to Faye."

He sighed, following her quietly.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora groaned as the masseur hit a particularly tight knot in her neck.

"Mmm," Mal moaned from the next table over, "How grateful are you that I suggested this?"

She sighed, laying her face back down into the opening on the table, "These past few weeks have stressful."

"Hm?" Mal made an vague inquiring noise.

"Oh it's just all the trouble with Regina and Henry travelling," she complained, "Thankfully the fundraising season is over!"

Mal made a pleasured noise, giving away that she'd only been half listening. Cora barely cared, though.

"How did it go in Arendelle?" Mal asked, changing the subject.

"Oh quite well. I expect our partners will have record profits. That's what my accountant says we can expect."

"Mmm," Mal moaned again as their massages finished. Cora pushed herself off the table, wrapping a towel around her.

Mal, meanwhile, lazily pushed herself up on one arm, watching their massage therapists leaving the room.

"I like that new guy they hired," the blonde said lustily.

Glancing over, Cora rolled her eyes, "Don't you ever take a break?"

"Not if I can help it," Mallory answered with a smile, pushing herself off her own table.

Cora stretched her arms above her head, "I do appreciate you suggesting this, though. It was a good idea."

"Well, let's not be in a hurry to end it!" Mal motioned with her head, "Let's go to the sauna next."

Nodding in agreement, Cora led the way to the steam room and they both lounged on the teak benches.

"So, how's Lily?"

"Hm?" Mal questioned as she put her feet up, "Oh, she's fine."

"Is she still dating that woman with the band?" Cora sniffed.

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"Hm," she responded, "Well hopefully she came to her senses before they got serious!"

Mal hummed absently.

Cora looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You really weren't concerned about that at all?"

Mal shrugged, "I'm sure if Lily were dating someone seriously she'd tell me."

"I just shudder to think about who her next choice will be!" after another noncommittal response from Mal, she went on, "Weren't she and the son of that tech billionaire close when they were in secondary school?"

"I don't know," Mal answered, "Why?"

"Perhaps she should look him up?"

"Oh, I don't know," the blond said, "Lily hasn't mentioned dating a man since she was in college."

"Has she sworn them off entirely?" Cora asked, "You said she was bisexual."

"That's what she told me."

"Well…maybe she just needs a little push."

Glancing over at her, Mal said, "Why, exactly, are you so interested, Cora? Are you worried about Lily or about your own daughter?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Regina hasn't dated anyone seriously since that governor's aide."

"They were serious?" Mal asked.

"Not really," Cora admitted ruefully, "She kept saying their relationship wasn't going anywhere! I tried telling her that if she wanted to move it along she'd have to work her way into it! After all, if we waited around for men to make decisions we'd never get anywhere!"

"Regina's a beautiful girl," Mal shrugged, "I'm sure she'll have no problem finding someone."

"Yes, but who? That's what I'm worried about!"

"Why?"

"The last person she was serious about was the son of the vet here at the club!" Cora told her, "And, from what I understand, the young man followed in his mother's footsteps. You know the father was never in the picture?"

"Neither was Lily's," Mal pointed out, "...or Zelena's."

"Precisely!" Cora said, "Zelena's married, thank the Gods, but a single daughter?"

"What are you worried about? That Regina will get pregnant?"

"She knows better than that!" Cora countered, "However, a single daughter going into an election...the paparazzi will assume there's something scandalous there and start sniffing around."

"But if there's nothing for them to find, what's there to worry about?"

"Since when does the press let that get in the way of a good story?"

"Fair point," Mal acknowledged.

Letting the subject drop, Cora leaned back against the marble wall, trying to relax.

"Oh!" Mal suddenly remembered, "I forgot to tell you. Lady Tremaine is back!"

Looking over at her Cora asked, "You're kidding?"

Mal tapped the side of her nose, sharing a laugh with Cora as the sauna door suddenly opened and a slim figure stepped through the steam.

"Roberta," Mal greeted, "We were just talking about you."

"Were you?" Roberta Tremaine asked, her voice as haunty as it had ever been.

"I wasn't aware you'd moved back to Unity City," Cora said, "I thought you preferred the Federal District?"

"Oh, I do," Tremaine answered, "There's just so much more going on there. You know how it is? One can never really leave politics...oh, except you Cora. You're the rare exception! I admire that about you. Being able to leave it all behind and just enjoy life!"

"Hm, is that what you heard?" Cora asked.

The other woman pointedly didn't answer, taking a seat across the room. Resisting the urge to set the hag straight about her having left politics, Cora took a few deep breaths.

"How is your family?" she finally changed the subject.

"Oh, very well thank you. My girls are doing quite well in Unity City."

"Yes. Zelena and your eldest seemed quite friendly for a while."

"Yes," Tremaine answered, "What about your husband and his daughter?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Cora answered, "All of my family is quite well."

"Hm, yes," Tremaine smiled, "Your husband looked quite well."

"You saw my husband?" Cora asked.

"In the dining room. He looked like he was having a nice time indeed. Though I wasn't quite sure who is companion was?"

"Companion?"

"Yes, a lovely young woman. She had blonde hair, though, and I remember that your daughter had red hair and his dark. Unless yours dyed hers?"

"Zelena is living in the Federal District."

"Oh," Tremaine said, "Well perhaps it someone he knows from work."

"Most likely," Cora said, firmly shutting down the conversation.

The three women sat in the sauna for about ten more minutes, though Cora found she was no longer able to relax.

Finally, she and Mal bid goodbye to Tremaine and made their way back to the locker room. Mal went to take a shower, while Cora opened her locker and started getting her clothes back on. After straightening her dress she pinned her hair up and redid her makeup.

Once she was done, she looked in the mirror for a few moments before shoving herself away from the sink.

"Mal?" she called toward the showers, "I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"Right!" Mall yelled back, "See you later!"

Slinging her handbag over her shoulder, she left the locker room and walked through the clubhouse toward the dining room.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Of course, she was completely unimpressed with my opening line," Henry laughed self-deprecatingly.

Kathryn threw her head back, laughing along with him before saying sadly, "That's so romantic."

Looking at her, Henry asked,"Is something bothering you?"

"No," Kathryn shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Really?" Henry pushed, "You seem a bit sad."

"No, Henry," she answered, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

He looked at her slyly, asking, "Who's the young man?"

She glanced up in surprise, "Excuse me?"

He simply looked at her expectantly. She stared back for a few minutes before finally sighing and asking, "Is it that obvious?"

He didn't answered.

"You know the new golf pro?"

"Oh, yes Frederick," Henry nodded, eyes widening when he caught her meaning, "You and Frederick?"

"Why do you think I've beaten you at golf every weekend this month?"

He laughed, "What's the problem?"

"Well my dad wouldn't be happy if he knew!"

"I'm a father, Kathryn, and I can tell you something for certain, all I want is for my girls to be happy," Henry said, "I'm sure your father would feel the same."

Before she could answer, a shadow fell over their table. Henry looked up and found his wife standing over them.

"Cora," he smiled, "Finished at the spa?"

"Yes," she said shortly.

"You remember Kathryn Midas?"

"Indeed."

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Mills."

Ignoring the younger woman, she turned to her husband, "Shouldn't we be going, Henry? It's getting late."

He glanced at his watch, "It's barely 6?"

The hard look on her face answered for her.

"Ah!" he pretended to suddenly remember, "Yes, of course we have that...appointment."

Cora was quiet as they waited for beside Kronk for Miguel to pull up the car. The ride back to the estate was equally quiet and when they finally got inside, Cora waited until Kronk and Miguel boarded the elevator before turning to her husband.

"What was that about, Cora?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

"Did something happen?" she repeated.

"Yes!" he asked, "Why did you want to leave the club so quickly?"

She chuckled, "Because I'd seen enough of you making a fool of yourself!"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, wondering what she could be talking about.

"Let me make this clear for you, Henry. I don't care what you do with your little girlfriend, but you'd better not embarrass me!" she hissed, "I am getting ready for a Presidential run in less than two years. If you ruin that for me with some sex scandal, I swear I will kill you!"

"Cora what are you talking about?!" he asked incredulously.

She simply turned away from him and hit the button to call for the elevator again.

"You can't mean Kathryn Midas?" he finally caught on.

She didn't respond.

"By the Gods, how could you think that?! She's Regina's age!" he asked, looking at her in horror.

The elevator doors dinged open and Cora stepped inside. Looking hard into his eyes, she said, "Just keep it discrete...and find somewhere else to sleep tonight!"

Henry watched, mouth open in shock as the doors slid closed behind her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina lay on her stomach in the middle of her bed, kicking her feet lazily as she watched Robin get his suit back on.

Her parents were dining at the club that night so they'd spent all afternoon making love and then slept well into the evening. Now, at nearly 10 PM, he'd finally torn himself away to sneak back down to the staff quarters.

Smiling to herself, Regina pushed herself up from her bed. Breasts swaying as she stepped toward him, she asked, "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. She kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue past his lips in a way that made him moan and turn to jelly.

Finally, when she pulled away, she whispered huskily, "Goodnight, Locksley."

He nodded dumbly, making his way through her sitting room on with floaty steps. He opened the door and was about to step out into the hallway when he noticed, with alarm, that the door to the room directly across from hers was open, light falling into the hallway, and he could make out Henry Mills' form inside.

The older man turned at the sound of the opening door.

Robin barely had time to jump back into Regina's suite and shut the door behind him. He quickly made his way back to her bedroom and hissed, "Your father's outside!"

"What?" Regina asked from where she'd settled into bed.

"Your father's outside!"

As if on cue, a knock came from the sitting room followed by Henry's voice calling, "Regina."

Jumping up, Regina pulled on her robe and ran to answer the door.

Opening it she said, "Daddy, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well...I was just in the guest room. Your mother isn't feeling well."

She caught his meaning, "I see."

"Did you open the door just now?" Henry asked.

"Oh! Yes," she answered, "I was thinking of going to get some warm milk from the kitchen but then changed my mind."

"Oh," Henry said, "Well come on. I'll make you some."

"Daddy that's really not necessarily," she told him.

"Nonsense," he argued, "Warm milk sounds nice."

She tried to think of an excuse but then realized that this was actually perfect. If they went down to the kitchen it'd allow Robin to sneak out.

"Alright," she finally agreed, following Henry to the elevator.

In the kitchen, he poured some milk into a pan on the small stove and added a few drops of vanilla.

As she watched her father, she could see the tension in his movements.

"So…what happened with Mother?"

"Nothing," he brushed off the question.

"Daddy," she pushed, "I'm not a child. You can talk to me."

"I just…" he began sighing heavily, "...I get so tired sometimes."

She didn't know what that meant, but she'd never heard him talk like this before. Stepping forward, she took his hand.

"Daddy, what happened?"

He looked at her for a moment, but the shook his head, "Nothing. Forget about it."


	19. A Tense House

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for helping break through a nasty case of writer's block!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina did up the zipper on her skirt, straightened her blouse, and slid her blazer onto her shoulders. Picking up her briefcase, she made her way out to the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor.

Her heels clicked across the foyer on her way to the front door.

She was stopped, however, by a sharp voice calling her name, "Regina!"

Pausing, she suppressed a sigh and turned around.

Her mother sauntered through the door to the dining room, looking at her questioningly, "Regina, where you going?"

"I'm going to the office, Mother."

"You're skipping breakfast?"

"I want to get an early start. I'll pick something up from the coffee shop at the Foundation," she answered hoping that, by some miracle, and it'd satisfy her mother.

The frown on the older woman's face told her it hadn't, "I see...is Mrs. Fa's cooking not good enough for you any more? Or is there another reason you don't want to eat here?"

"Mother," Regina answered, speaking firmly, "I told you, the reason is because have a lot of work to do today and wanted to get started as soon as I can."

"But you have time to stop for coffee and a pastry," Cora observed.

Regina didn't answer at first, but was finally forced to, "I just don't have time to sit down to breakfast today."

"That seems to be happening to a lot of people in this house," her mother said dryly, "If you're busy at work, you should get up earlier. That way you won't be rushed in the morning and have more time to get things done."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she answered, "You're right, Mother. I'll keep that in mind."

Cora hummed noncommittally but finally turned back to the dining room, effectively dismissing her.

Letting out a tired breath, Regina continued to the front door and down the steps where Robin was waiting to let her into her silver mini.

As he drove down to the font gate, he glanced over at her out the corner of his eye, "Everything okay?"

"Fine!" she responded, grouchily.

He frowned, but didn't comment.

At the gate she looked over at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

He punched the code into the keypad and waited for the gate to open, "What's going on?"

"Oh...nothing," she explained, "It's just that my parents are fighting and I'm in the middle as usual."

Robin gave her a rueful look, "Henry told me about it last time we played chess."

She laughed, "He's still playing chess? I'm kind of surprised. He's come to my room every night this week wanting to play Gin-Rummy."

"Yeah, I kind of figured he was still sleeping on your floor," he commented, giving her a sideways look.

She smirked, knowing he was referring to the fact that they hadn't been together ever since that night when he almost got caught sneaking out of her room.

"Yeah, well..." she answered, "...they'll get over it eventually."

He looked over at her as he merged onto the highway, "Have they talked?"

"My parents?" Regina asked sarcastically, "Have you met them?"

"How are they going to work it out then?"

"I didn't say they'll work it out," she told him, "I said they'd get over it. Meaning they'll go back to normal pretending it never happened."

He glanced at her doubtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said carefully, "It's just...your father does seem pretty upset."

"Trust me, Robin, I know my parents," she answered, "They've done this before and they'll do it again. The trick is just to wait it out without losing your mind!"

She could tell that he didn't quite agree with her, but he didn't comment. They drove along quietly for a few moments until he spoke again, reaching over to stroke his knuckle against the side of her leg, "So does that mean you're missing me?"

She turned to him, raising her eyebrows, "Flatter yourself much?"

He chuckled, "Well I miss you."

Smiling, she turned back to look out the front window, whispering quietly, "Me too."

She could feel his eyes on her, but he let the moment lay and simply turned onto the on ramp and driving on to the Foundation headquarters.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Ruby Lucas stepped off the elevator on the ground floor pushing her cart carrying the empty plates and containers from the staff dinner around to the kitchen. Just as she was about to step through the swinging doors to the back area to get started on the dishes, she heard a crash, followed by a groan.

Pausing, she cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. The only person she could see was the diminutive form of Mrs. Fa.

"Mrs. Fa?" she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Hmpf!" the older woman huffed in response.

"...okay. Well I was going to get started on the dishes, but I guess I can comeback-"

"Oh get in here!" Mrs. Fa snapped, "By the Gods, girl! We're having enough disruptions in this house without you contributing."

Pushing her cart over to the sink and starting up the water, Ruby asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Mills asked me to re-plan the menus for this entire week!" the elderly woman complained, "I had fish stew ready for dinner tonight and at the last minute she wants risotto with quinoa instead!"

"Oh," Ruby answered, "Well, I'm sorry. Why does she want it changed?"

"Because Mr. Mills doesn't like quinoa, and so she wants me to change dinner every day this week to things she knows he doesn't like! I swear the woman is so petty!"

The young housekeeper didn't answer, instead focusing on rinsing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher as quickly as she could.

"Acting the fool over whatever they're fighting about without even considering how if affects the entire household," Mrs. Fa continued to complain.

Ruby wasn't sure what to say, but was saved from having to do so by her grandmother, "Who is?"

"Her Majesty!" Mrs. Fa snapped.

"I assume you mean, Mrs. Mills?" she asked, "This really isn't something we should be discussing."

Mrs. Fa humphed again.

"Ruby," her grandmother asked, "How are the dishes coming?"

"Almost done, Granny," she answered quickly rinsing the last of the plates. After adding soap, she closed and started the dishwasher.

"I'm going to be in my room," she called over her shoulder as she stored the cart in the corner and fled the kitchen.

Mrs. Lucas waved over her shoulder to her granddaughter's retreating form beforeing turning toward Mrs. Fa with crossed arms, "Jun, you should know better than to talk like that in front of the younger staff!"

The smaller woman rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Connie!"

"I'm serious," the estate manager said, "We need to set a good example."

"Yeah, well, I'm not wrong!" she insisted as she put away her planner and took off her apron, "Mrs. Mills is being ridiculous with this!"

"Whatever happened between Mr. and Mrs Mills is their business," Mrs. Lucas said, following her out of the kitchen and over to the elevator, "We shouldn't encourage gossip."

The chef frowned but didn't answer as the elevator doors opened, revealing the woman they'd just been discussing.

"Mrs. Mills," Mrs. Lucas said, "Is everything alright?"

"No, in fact it's not," Cora answered, "I noticed from upstairs that the outside lights are still on. Did Marco forget them?"

"Ah...no I don't believe so, Ma'am. I think he left them on because Mr. Mills isn't home yet."

Cora stood quietly for a moment, "He isn't home yet?"

"I don't believe so."

Cora glanced at her watch and stood for another long moment before saying, "Well when Mr. Mills gets home is his problem. Please turn them off. We don't want to be seen as being wasteful with energy!"

Mrs. Lucas looked at her skeptical but saw no room for argument in her expression, so she simply answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

Cora nodded her head as the door closed behind her.

Glancing out the corner of her eye, she could see the smug look Mrs. Fa was giving her.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Inside the elevator Cora reached for the button for the third floor where her suite was located, but, before hitting it, she hesitated. After considering for a moment, she, instead, selected the second floor.

Arriving there, she walked intently toward the door to her daughter's suite and rapped on the door.

It opened after a few moments, Regina standing in the doorway in her pajamas.

"Mother!" she said in surprise, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Dad."

Cora stepped inside, "Yes, your father is been staying in the guest room on this floor hasn't he?"

Regina sighed, "Yes."

Turning, her mother pinned her with a sharp look, "Every night?"

"Ah...yes, as far as I know?"

"As far as you know?"

"Mother, what are you asking me?"

"Simply whether your father has been sleeping the guest room!" Cora snapped.

"Well, yes, he has."

"I see," Cora answered, "And does come to speak with you a lot?"

She sighed again, "Mother, please, I don't want to get in the middle of whatever you two are fighting about."

"So he said we're fighting?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"So now you're an expert on relationships?" Cora asked, "How long has it been since you've been in one?"

"Mother!" Regina snapped, "I am not trying to get into your business or your relationship. I'm specifically trying not to do that! I'm sorry about whatever happened with you and Daddy, but I'm not going to take sides!"

Cora frowned but finally shrugged and turned to the door, "Very well then, if I'm bothering you that much."

Biting her tongue to keep from letting out a sarcastic comeback, Regina simply said, "Goodnight, Mother."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The next evening Regina sat at her desk staring at her computer screen while a news anchor spoke into her ear.

The story they were discussing was only mildly interesting, but it made for good background noise.

Suddenly, through her headphones, she heard a sharp rap on the door and looked up to see Lily standing there.

"Hey, did you need me to stay late tonight?"

Checking her watch, Regina noted that hit was nearly 7 o'clock.

"Oh, no I'm just finishing up some things," she lied.

"You need help?" Lily asked, "I really don't mind."

"No," Regina insisted, "Really, I'm leaving soon."

"Okay," the other woman finally gave in, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she called back, pulling off her headphones and resting her head on her hands against the desk.

After a few moments, she looked up and saw Robin standing in Lily's place.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, standing from her chair, "Ready to go?"

"I am if you are," he assured her.

Nodding she collected her coat and handbag, and walked beside him to the elevator. Getting off in the parking garage, she let Robin lead her to her car.

Inside, she let out a deep sigh.

"So did you have any plans for tonight or just home?" Robin asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Just home," she muttered.

Glancing over at her, he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Reaching over her rested his hand on hers, "Are you sure?"

Meeting his eyes, she shook her head, "Oh it's nothing just...my parents' nonsense!"

"They're still fighting, huh?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Regina answered pulling her hand away, "You'd better just take me home, Mother's expecting me."

He nodded and started up the engine. As he pulled out of the parking deck, however, he noticed Regina's body visibly deflate.

Letting out a breath, he stopped the car just before the gate and turned to her to ask, "Do you want to go home?"

"Robin, I just told you-"

"You told me your mother expects you, I asked if you wanted to."

She let out a breath, "Honestly, not really but I don't have anywhere else to be."

"How about we get some dinner?" Robin suggested.

She smiled at him tiredly, "That sounds wonderful, but you know we can't."

"We've done it before."

"We have? Where?"

With a grin, Robin removed the parking break and pulled up to the gate, "I'll show you."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Alright, Robin, we've been driving for 40 minutes and we're going toward home!" Regina finally said, "Are we actually going anywhere?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Your Majesty?" Robin teased.

She rolled her eyes, but leaned back in her seat, observing with growing skepticism as he pulled off the highway at the exit they would normally take toward the estate.

However, when their gate came into view he continued driving past down the dark road until a neon sign reading 'Brick Oven Pizza' came into view.

As he turned inside, Regina laughed lightly.

Turning to her, Robin said, "Remember now?"

"Yes, I do," she answered, "What you call the only place in Unity City to get real pizza."

Parking the car, he asked, "Well what do you say?"

She let out a breath, "Alright, fine. Get me an extra large soda!"

With a final grin he got out of the car and made his way up to the order window. While she waited for him to return, Regina lay back against the headrest and took a deep breath. The air smelled like garlic and forest...the days were getting crisper, hinting at the impending arrival of autumn.

She was startled out of her musings when the door opened and Robin slid back inside, passing her a large drink and slice of pizza.

Opening the box, Regina took the first bite. Humming in pleasure, she said back, "Thank you for this. It was a good idea."

"Not at all," he answered, taking a bite of his own slice, "Good memories here."

"Oh?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Such as what?"

"Well, this was where we had our first date."

She turned back to him, "Oh, so that was a date, huh?"

"Wasn't it?"

She laughed, "You didn't mention that at the time."

"I didn't?" he asked, "Well wasn't it? I mean considering what happened between us since then…"

"I see," Regina answered, "So you mean you wanted it to be a date but were too afraid to actually ask me?"

"But I did ask you."

"Okay, whatever you say," she answered skeptically, taking another bite of her pizza, "Mmm...I forgot how good that was!"

He glanced over at her with a laugh. Shaking his head he commented, "I can't believe you'd never had regular pizza before."

She was quiet, so he turned and looked over at her.

"What?"

"What?" she said back.

"You had a look on your face."

"A look?" she asked innocently.

Cocking his head, he looked at her intently, "What's going on?"

Setting her pizza down, she sighed, "Okay, did you know this restaurant has two locations in Unity City?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"The other location is on the campus of King and Queen University."

"Yes?" Robin asked again, looking at her intently.

A smile playing at her lips, Regina went on, "Did you know that I went to King and Queen University?"

He shrugged, looking at her questioningly before the realization finally dawned on him, "You've been to this place before?"

She pursed her lips together, suppressing a smile.

"I…" he stuttered, "...so what was that all about the first time we went here? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe I couldn't get a word in edgewise while you were busy 'educating' me about real pizza?" she suggested.

He sighed, "Alright, well, you got one over me! Congratulations."

She was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "It might also have been that I didn't want that day to end."

Looking back over her, Robin gaped, "You mean you wanted to spend time with me?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. Regina pretended to stare out the windshield, but in her peripheral vision she could see Robin's expression melt.

Reaching over he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. Their eyes met as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"So this was our first date?"

She smiled, "I suppose it was."

They sat quietly, taking each other in for a few moments before the spell broke.

Clearing his throat Robin asked, "Well, are you ready to head home?"

She sighed, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. She was prepared to say 'yes' but when her lips opened the word "no" came out.

"Okay," Robin replied, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Well…" he considered, "...how about a walk?"

"A walk?"

"There's a public park near here," he told her.

"Isn't it a little late? It's dark."

"Yes, but you have your own private bodyguard," he teased.

Laughing, Regina agreed, "Alright, why not?"

With a smile, he gathered up their empty food containers, dumped them in a nearby trashcan, and started up the car.

They drove about a mile down the road before coming to a large wooden sign with the name of the park carved into it. He turned the mini in and parked in one of the spaces in the parking lot.

Getting out, Regina stretched her legs, "How did you know about this place?"

"I've come here to jog a few times."

She looked at him, "You know we have a running trail around the estate?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I've done it many times, but sometimes I like to mix up locations."

"I see," she answered.

"They have a short trail and a longer one here," he offered, "What do you think?"

She frowned, "I think I'm not wearing appropriate shoes for either."

He glanced down at her black pumps and hummed in agreement, "Well, maybe we could just sit?"

Following his eyeline, she caught sight of the playground, "Isn't adults using a playground without a kid a bit creepy?"

"It's nearly 9 PM and there's no one else here, I think we'll be okay."

She sighed, "Alright, we might as well."

They walked over to the playground, stopping to each take a sweat on the swings.

"Ever used one of these before?" he teased, "Or do you need me to push you?"

"I've been on a swing before!" she rolled her eyes, "I know how play! I may have been a rich kid, but I was still a kid!"

He laughed as she kicked her legs to start swinging, he did he same, taking a deep breath of the moist night air.

"It's warm tonight," he commented.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Like summer as a kid, huh? Remember that? Late nights playing hide and seek in the dark…"

She looked over at him, "Your parents let you play hide and seek at night?"

"Sure," he answered, "With the other kids from the neighborhood...you never did that?"

"No," she shook her head, "My mother never would have let me run through the neighborhood playing with strange kids."

"Well they weren't strange kids, they were our neighbors," Robin told her.

"Yeah but still it wasn't the kind of thing we did. She'd have fired the nanny if she found out about something like that!" Regina told him, and then admitted, "I guess I spoke too soon about being a normal kid!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Robin told her.

"Well I did play hide and seek," she said, "Zelena's 7 years older than me, so by then she was of the opinion it was a game for little kids. Our nanny did play with me and the gardener's son, though, but only during the day. Was playing at night fun?"

"Oh yes," he smiled, "Plenty of ways to scare each other...lots of places to hide where no one would ever see you."

He laughed at the last part, so she looked over at him, "What?"

"Hm?"

"You laughed, why?"

"Well…" he trailed off a little sheepish but with a grin, "...when I was a kid I'd always go to the same hiding place…"

She waited for him to go on.

"A girl named Esmeralda lived a few houses down from us and I'd go to hide with her under her back porch because she'd let me kiss her."

Her mouth dropped open, "What?"

He shrugged.

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

"Well weren't you precocious!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, "What a charmer."

He stared intently at her, standing up from the swing and walking over to hers.

"What?" she asked him.

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He brushed the back of his hand across her face before bringing her lips to his.

They kissed deeply, tongues dueling for dominance until the need for air became to great. Pulling away, she caught her breath.

"What about you?"

"Hm?" she breathed.

"What was your first kiss like?"

Opening her eyes Regina frowned, stepping back from his hand. She cleared her throat, "It's late, we should get home."

He looked at her in surprise, "Regina, is everything alright?"

"Fine," she told him, "Come on, let's go."

With that she turned away from the playground and started walking back toward the car. He stared after her for a few moments before finally deciding to let the subject drop for now, and jogging to catch up to her.


	20. Making up and making up for lost time

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and the beautiful cover art. Available on Twitter at n0m_de_plum**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Henry Mills stared at his suits and ties hanging in closet opposite Cora's dresses, pantsuits, and various other items. This closet was designed to be big enough for them to both have their own side and not get their clothes mixed up, but at the moment the empty stretch of carpet between their two wardrobes seemed downright symbolic.

"Oh! Mr. Mills?" a voice interrupted his somber thoughts. Turning, he found Mrs. Lucas standing behind him with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were in here."

"It's alright," he reassured her as he walked over and picked up his suitcase, "I just came in to pack for my trip to the Federal District."

"Of course," she nodded, "Did you need help?"

"No," he shook his head as he carried the suitcase out and set it on the bed that he hadn't slept in for over two weeks now.

Mrs. Lucas watched as he went back to the closet and began selecting outfits, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Constance," he told her, "I can manage."

"Alright," she finally gave in, "So you're leaving this afternoon, right?"

"Yes," he nodded as he began packing, "Locksley and Razoul are accompanying me. We'll be gone about five days."

"Yes Sir," Mrs. Lucas confirmed, "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"No," he shook his head absently.

Finally giving up, Mrs. Lucas started to leave the room but Henry turned, "Actually…"

She turned back, "Yes?"

"There is something you could do for me."

"Of course, Mr. Mills," she assured him, "You name it."

"Could you have the rest of things taken down to the second floor guest room?"

She blinked in surprise, "Everything?"

"Yes," he said, looking away.

"Sir...are you certain?"

He sighed, "I am, I…"

Mrs. Lucas stepped forward and squeezed his arm, "She might just need more time."

"I wish I believed that," Henry said morosely, "But we haven't even spoke in weeks."

The estate manager swallowed hard, struggling to come up with some words to comfort her employer but found that none came.

As if sensing her struggle, Henry gave her a weak smile and turned back to his suitcase, "Thank you, Mrs. Lucas."

She nodded, quietly leaving him in peace.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina was sitting in a Foundation meeting when her phone buzzed with a text. Sending apologetic looks to everyone who turned toward the noise, she opened the text. It was from Robin

" _We're taking off for FD now. See you Friday. xo"_

She smiled, sending back a reply.

" _I'll miss you. xoxo"_

She sighed as she set down her phone. She would miss him. In fact she'd been missing these past weeks.

Their pizza interlude a few days prior had been a nice, sweet change of pace, but she was really starting to miss the other aspects of their arrangement.

With her father staying the next room, however, sex had been out of the question. Her father travelling to the Federal District this week would have been the perfect opportunity, but, naturally, Robin ended up being selected to accompany him. She'd been so pissed when she found that out that she nearly phoned up Drake to demand the change the schedule, but she knew that would raise suspicions.

With her parents argument and them being separated this week it was starting to feel like the period in between Unity Day and the vineyard trip all over again!

Simply put she was frustrated...in more than one way.

"Regina?"

She looked up to find everyone gathered around the table staring at her. Setting her phone aside she asked, "I'm sorry...what was the question?"

The person speaking made a valiant, but not quite successful, effort to hide an annoyed look before recapping what she'd missed while daydreaming.

She let out a sigh. They really needed some alone time soon or she was going to go crazy!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

That same night Cora Mills stepped off the elevator and was surprised to see the door to her suite wide open. Stepping through the sitting room, she checked the bedroom where she found Ruby Lucas and one of the other maids packing up Henry's clothes from the closet.

"Excuse me!" she called their attention, "What's going on here?"

Ruby looked at her nervously before answering, "My grandmother told us to move, Mr. Mills things down to the second floor guest room."

Crossing her arms, Cora asked, "Did she?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Taking her phone out of her pocket she called, Mrs. Lucas.

"Hello?" the older woman answered.

"Mrs. Lucas?"

"Mrs. Mills? Yes, Ma'am. Everything alright?"

"No it most certainly isn't!" Cora snapped, "Would you like to explain to me why you decided to move my husband's things out of our suite?"

"Ah…"

The estate manager hesitated, she she barked, "Well?!"

"Mr. Mills requested we do so."

The words stopped Cora in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Mills asked to have his things moved down to the second floor guest room before he got back from the Federal District," Mrs. Lucas repeated.

"I see…" Cora finally said, dropping the phone from her ear and hanging up. Glancing up, she noticed the two maids watching her from the bedroom, "What are you staring at? Go on with your work!"

With that she stormed from the suite and down the hall to her study. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she let out a breath, feeling a cold nauseous feeling setting in her stomach.

Henry had decided to move out for good.

Quickly the cold feeling was replaced by the same red hot anger she'd felt at seeing him laughing with that little blonde tramp at the country club.

How dare he do this to her? The miserable coward! He thought he could just leave her without saying a word?

No! That wasn't going to happen!

If he wanted out he'd have to say it to her face!

Whirling around, she hurried back to the bedroom.

"Stop!" she ordered, causing both maids to jump and stare at her in shock, "Put everything back right now! In fact, anything my husband has in the guest room, bring it back up here and put it away!"

The two young women gaped for a second before Ruby gently said, "My granny said-"

"I don't care what she said! I'm overriding it! If she or my husband has a problem with that, they'll have to discuss it with me! Now put all of this back!"

After a few tense moments, they finally nodded and reluctantly began unpacking.

When she was satisfied that her orders would be followed, Cora turned from her suite and rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

Plates were just being served in the dining room, and she was please to find Regina already seated at the table.

"Ah, Regina," she commented, moving over to her seat, "I see you decided to join me for dinner tonight."

"Yes, Mother."

"I'm glad, there's something I wanted to speak to you about."

Her daughter tensed, looking over at her. Cora frowned. Everyone had been reacting that way around her lately, and it was starting to irritate.

Thinking it over, she relaxed as she picked up her silverware and began to eat, "How's work?"

"It's fine, Mother," Regina answered, "We have a good fundraising season."

"That's good. I'm very glad for you," she answered.

"Thank you," Regina answered.

"So what I wanted to ask you was about your father…"

"Yes?" she asked, tensing up again.

"Has he mentioned meeting Kathryn Midas again?"

"Kathryn Midas?" Regina asked, "Yes I think he mentioned that. He said that she was interested in moving into the nonprofit sector."

"I see," Cora answered, "Was that all?"

"Yes," Regina said, "Why?"

She shook her head as she took a bite of broccoli and thought over what she'd heard from her daughter and her husband that day at the country club. Both seemed very sincere in their words and, though Regina she wasn't sure about, Henry certainly didn't have a gift for deception. He'd always worn his heart on his sleeve.

In her mind she mulled over whether he would actually be unfaithful. At their age a lot of men were...however, Henry had always seemed loyal.

She shook her head. It didn't matter even if he were! She certainly didn't care about something as meaningless a sex! That aspect of their relationship had died out years ago. All she cared about was that they remain a family.

After all, after everything they'd built, surely he wouldn't just abandon it so quickly?

No, Henry wasn't that kind of man.

Looking back at the situation she realized she'd handled it all wrong. She'd let her emotions get the better of her and that was something she'd spent so long training herself not to do!

Brushing off the self-reprimand, she formulated a new plan of action in her mind. What she needed to do was remind him of what they still had and why that was better than whatever it was he had going on with Midas' daughter!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Five days later Robin Locksley pulled the limo around to the entryway and waited for Henry Mills and Razoul to get out. When the two men were making their way up the front steps, he let up on the brake and drove around to the back of the house down into the garage.

After parking the limo in its usual space, he made his way over to the elevator and rode it up to basement level. Putting the keys back on their hook, put his suitcase in his room, then got back on the elevator and took it up to the ground floor.

He was heading to the kitchen when he heard Cora's voice, "Henry? Oh you're home. How was your trip?"

"Ah…" Henry hesitated, "...it went well."

"Excellent," she said pleasantly, "Productive?"

"Yes."

"Well that's wonderful. Have you eaten?"

"No, actually," he answered, "We left right after breakfast and didn't stop on the way back."

"I see," Cora answered, "Well I'm a bit peckish myself and Mrs. Fa doesn't serve dinner for another few hours...what would you think about going out tonight?"

"Out?" Henry asked.

"Yes," she told him, "We haven't done that in a while….only if you'd like, of course."

He was quiet for a few minutes before finally answering, "I'd like that very much."

Robin was floored to actually hear a smile in Cora Mills voice, "Wonderful. Why don't you go up to our room and change, and I'll make us a reservation?"

"Our room?" Henry asked.

"Yes," she chuckled, "Of course!"

After another long, Henry Mills answered, his voice sounding lighter than it had in a long time, "Alright. I'll be back down in 20 minutes."

Robin listened to the exchange quietly, and quickly continued on to the kitchen before either of them saw him.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he typed out a text to Regina

" _I just overheard your parents talking. It sounds like they made up."_

" _Did they?"_ she responded, " _My mother had this things moved out of the guest room, but I wasn't sure how that would go over."_

" _I heard them making plans to go out for dinner tonight."_

" _Really?"_ she asked, " _Well that is a good sign!"_

" _Does that mean I can come show you how much I missed you?"_ he took a chance on asking. This time she took longer to respond.

" _Let's wait until they get home and go to bed just to make sure"_ the message finally came.

" _Alright, he answered. Let me know. xoxo."_

He tried not to be disappointed. He'd missed her a lot these past few weeks, and he knew she missed him too and was just being cautious. He knew he shouldn't take it personally. After all, if they got caught it was guaranteed he'd get fired, and that would mean never seeing each other.

Putting away his phone, Robin got a soda from the fridge and rode the elevator back down to the staff quarters.

As he went the mused to himself that it was probably a good idea to wait anyway, because he was technically still on Henry's security duty so he might actually end up having to go to dinner with them.

In the rec room, two of the guys from the security team were watching a futbol match on tv. Sliding down next to Kronk, he settled in to wait for a call from Drake.

The match ended with Misthaven United winning 2-1. Afterward he sat through dinner with the staff without his phone ringing, so he assumed that Razoul had been roped into accompanying them to dinner.

After the buffet was cleared, he hurried back to his room to grab his pajamas and shower caddy. He showered and quickly as possible, and was on his way back to his room.

"Hey, Locksley!" Miguel's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Miguel," he tuned, "How are you?"

"Can't complain, can't complain," the blond man said, "I see you're back from FD. How was it?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

"Where are you off to? Are you going to bed already?"

"Afraid so," he admitted.

"It's only 9:30?"

"Well, what can I say?" he shrugged, "I just got back from a long trip and I'm an old man!"

The other man laughed, "Alright then. Goodnight, Grandpa!"

"Night," Robin answered, escaping when he had the chance.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, Robin put away his shower caddy and checked his phone. Setting it down on the night stand, he lay down in bed and waited to hear from Regina.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Up on the second floor Regina was just as anxious to send the text Robin was waiting for. While waiting, she tired to read a book but found herself unable to concentrate. Finally getting fed up, she tossed it aside with a groan.

Before she could reflect too much on the fact that she was driven to distraction with longing to have sex with her bodyguard again, she heard the unmistakable sound of the town car pulling into the driveway.

Leaping out of bed, she leaned up to the window and watched her parents walking up the steps side by side. In the glow of the front spot lights, she could see them talking amicably and even laughing!

Biting her lip, she sat back down on the edge of the bed and picked up her phone. She was about to open her text editor but hesitated.

It looked like her parents were doing downright well again, but it wouldn't pay be mistaken about that.

After thinking it over, she scrolled up from Robin's name and instead selected her father's.

" _Hi Daddy. I heard you and Mother coming home. Are you going to bed?"_ she typed.

A few long minutes passed before a response came, " _Yes, your mother and I just got back to our suite and we're both pretty tired. I'm sorry I didn't see you this evening. Catch up tomorrow?"_

Grinning she typed back, " _Of course, have a good sleep. I love you."_

" _Goodnight. I love you too"_ he wrote back.

Smiling at the sentiment, she flipped over to her last conversation with Robin and typed out a new text.

" _All clear. Come up?"_

His response text came quickly, " _Be there in 5."_

With a smile, she set her phone aside and hurried to the bedroom to make sure her hair looked alright. After running a quick brush through it, she dabbed on a little perfume.

A knock at the door reached her ears just as she was flipping off the bathroom light. Walking through her sitting room, she yanked open the door and pulled Robin inside. Slamming it closed, she pushed him back against the door and attacked his mouth.

He pulled back after a moment, "Wow, someone's eager."

She smirked at his smug tone, reaching between their bodies, "Yes, it certainly feels like...someone...is."

He chuckled and admitted, "Alright, I really want you."

"Me too-" the words were cut off with another hard kiss.

After thoroughly devouring each others lips, they stumbled their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.

Once they got there Regina shoved him backward onto her bed and crawled over him, kissing her way up this thighs to his chest.

"Mmm," he groaned as stroked his cock while nipping at the side of his neck, "That feels good."

She chuckled, leaning back to lift her nightgown up over her head.

His hands snaked up her back as he sat up to kiss between her breasts, pinching one nipple then then the other.

She gasped, tightening her hand around him and causing him to shudder.

"I'm not going to last," he breathed.

"Mmm, well then let's moving this along," she nudged him back down and leaned over the nightstand to dig out a condom. She tore open the packet, rolled it onto him, and lifted her pelvis to guide him inside her.

They both groaned as they joined together, taking a moment to get used to the feeling.

Leaning over she lifted herself off him and back down, slowly picking up pace as she found just the right angle that sent jolts of pleasure through her belly.

"Oh Gods!" she gasped after a particularly strong thrust.

"Yes!" Robin encouraged, holding her hips to help lift her, "Keep going, love!"

Breath coming heavily, she grabbed the back of the headboard for leverage and thrust faster. Oh it felt so good! So, so good after so long, and she was so close...

CREEAAAK

She heard the ominous groaning in the back of her mind but didn't register until a sharp crack bounced off the walls and the upper right side of the bed fell, sending them sliding off.

Her back hit the edge of the nightstand sharply, causing her to cry out in pain, echoed by Robin swearing.

They quickly struggled to untangle their limbs and get up from the floor.

Standing side by side they looked at the broken bed frame in shock. Glancing at each other, they finally spoke.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Did we actually break my bed?" she asked in disbelief.

"I think we did," he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" she covered her mouth with her and trying not to laugh as well, but snickers slowly slipped out from between her fingers until they were both laughing hard.

Finally, they both caught their breath and looked at each other again.

"Well..." she commented, "...that was a bit of a mood killer."

"Yeah," he nodded, "In fact, mind if I use your bathroom for a moment."

"Of course," she winced, noting that he was still wearing the condom on his waning erection.

She let out an exasperated sigh, picking up her nightgown and pulling it over her head. She was just gathering up Robin's sweat pants when she faintly heard her cell phone buzzing from the bedroom.

Running back in she frantically searched around for it, before finding on the floor.

"Hello!" she answered breathlessly.

"Regina?" Mrs. Lucas asked, "Are you alright? I heard some kind of crash!"

"You did?" Regina asked in alarm, rushing to the bathroom door as it opened. She shoved Robin's clothes into his arms, motioning to him to be quiet.

"Yes! I was just dozing off and I heard some kind of loud thump!" the estate manager exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Well..." she hesitated watching as Robin pulled his sweats on in record time and rushed out the door toward the back staircase, "...you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Needless to say, she didn't get much sleep that night after Robin's hasty retreat. She spent at least 20 minutes trying to explain to Mrs. Lucas how her bed frame had broken. Luckily, it was old, so the explanation that it simply cracked when she rolled over to turn off the light was plausible. Afterward, she'd had to convince her not to wake Marco and send him up before morning.

After finally getting off the phone, she'd flopped down on the couch and fell into a fitful, unsatisfied sleep.

The next morning, she rolled off the couch, dressed, and shuffled down to breakfast half-awake.

At breakfast her parents, of course, noticed her chugging coffee through blearly eyes so she ended up having to explain to them, as well what happened.

One good thing came out of the conversation, however. Her father felt sorry for her, so he'd volunteered to coordinate with Marco to get a new bed purchased and set up by the end of the day, so that was one less thing on her plate.

After eating a light breakfast with several cups of coffee, she excused herself and hurried out the front door. Robin was already waiting out front with her car. She walked down the stairs and slid into the car.

As Robin was driving down to the gate, she let out a breath.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked while they waited for the gate to open.

"Not great," she answered, "You?"

"Same," he replied as turned onto the road.

"Well so glad you're driving me to work," she murmured.

Glancing over, he asked, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Did this at some point become my fault?" he asked.

"No!" she insisted.

"Then what is your problem?" he asked.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't mean that I'm just tired and...do you realize we still haven't gotten to be together again? Not fully at least."

"Do I realize?" he asked incredulously, "Do I realize? Yes, Regina, I realize! I realize in very stark, frustrating...blue...reality!"

"Okay, I get it!" she snapped.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Shaking his head, he stared back at the road.

"You know what? Pull over!" she ordered.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know! Find somewhere!"

Catching her meaning, he continued past the turn off to the highway and made a U-turn. Going back in the opposite direction, he sped past Brick Oven Pizza and turned in the entrance to the park where they'd gone after.

It was still empty at that time of morning, but, not taking any chances, he continued down the road until he reached the farthest spaces in a gravel parking area deep in the trees.

As he threw the car in park, Regina unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over into his lap. They kissed hard, tongues fighting for dominance. His hands worked open the buttons on her blouse until the car horn blared, causing both of them to jump.

"Argh!" Regina cried out, knocking her head on the ceiling.

Groaning in frustration, Robin grabbed her hips and shoved her back over into the passenger's seat, "Get out of the car."

"What?" she asked.

" . .car" he repeated opening his door and climbing out to stalk around to the other side. She just managed to get out of the passenger's side when he attacked her lips, pressing her up against the car. She attacked back, wrapping one leg around the back of his thighs and unbuckling his belt.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Robin asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Fuck me now, Locksley!" she ordered.

Needing no further encouragement, he spun her around, forcing her to lean over the hood of the car. She gasped as he pulled up her skirt and yanked her underwear down to her ankles. The feeling of air hitting her bare skin, knowing she was so exposed, made her knees shake with excitement. This was unlike anything she'd ever done before and she loved it. Loved knowing how reckless this was...how taboo.

After fumbling for a few moments, she felt Robin's hand reach between her legs to ease her open before he thrust himself inside her.

She bit her lip, pressing her forehead against the cold metal underneath her.

The car shook with the force of each thrust, but she didn't even notice. Too lost in the promise of finally reaching the release they'd been missing for so long.

She gripped against the hood, her palms getting clamming and her body trembling as she tightened like a bow string, and her orgasm crashed over her. She didn't know if she was screaming or staying silent, but couldn't have controlled it if she'd tired. Her vision went white with the force of how hard she came. She wasn't even aware of the world around her until her vision cleared and she became aware of the pressure of the hood against her front and Robin's body against her back.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Robin lifted himself up, causing her to shiver at the obscene feeling of his cock sliding out of her.

Gods, this was more daring than anything she'd ever done and she loved it!

Pushing herself up to a standing position, she straightened her clothes. Once they'd made themselves presentable again, she and Robin met each other's eyes sheepishly before bursting into ridiculous laughter.

As they calmed down Robin pulled her into his arms, kissing her head, "You're amazing."

"Why thank you, so are you," she teased, "Now...I'm late for work, Locksley."

He looked at her, chuckling as he moved to open the passenger's side door, "Your chariot, Your Majesty"

She looked at him, holding the door open for her in a playful, boyish way, even after what they'd just done, and it made her heart swell.

With a grin, she climbed into the car and waited for him to move around to the driver's side. The smile on her lips lasted all the way to the office.


	21. Spirit Night

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and the beautiful cover art. Available on Twitter at n0m_de_plum**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin sat outside Henry Mills office flipping through a book on Xavier Mills presidency. This job was certainly making him more well-read than he'd been most of his life.

Hearing the sound of an office chair creaking, he set down the scrap of paper he'd been using as a bookmark and stored it in his jacket pocket. As he stood from the chair, Henry appeared at the door with his coat on and briefcase in hand.

The older man chuckled, "Always a step ahead of me, hm?"

Robin laughed as well, "Well is my job, Sir."

The two laughed together as they walked to the elevator. Inside Robin reached for the button for the parking garage, but Henry stopped him, "No wait, I need to stop at the lobby. There's something I need to leave for a colleague at the front desk."

At the lobby Henry greeted the front desk clerk and the two chatted for a while, catching up about how his children were doing at school, about their Spirit Night costumes, and if he was taking them out to get candy. Finally, Henry produced an envelope from his briefcase.

"I believe the VP of Dingwall Whiskey is at the convention today, if you could please give him this when they get out."

"Certainly, Mr. Mills," the clerk answered, "I think the last panel is only in for another 45 minutes, though, if you want to see him yourself."

"I can't," Henry answered regretfully, "I have to be getting home."

"Ah," the clerk nodded, "Big party tonight?"

"As always," Henry smiled.

"Have a lovely evening, Mr. Mills," he said, setting the envelope down on his desk for later.

After bidding the other man goodnight, he and Robin headed back to the elevators. While they were waiting for one to arrive, however, Robin caught sight of a familiar figure dressed from head to toe in black leather making his way down the stairs from the convention space on the second floor of the Mills Foundation building.

Killian did a double take before breaking into a wide smile, "Well fancy seeing you here, Crook!"

Robin chuckled stepping over to shake his hand, "Good to see what's left of you too, Hook."

Coming from anyone else, the crack about his missing hand would have annoyed Killian. As would Killian's joke about his criminal past. From each other, though, it was basically expected.

"What are you doing here? I thought the convention didn't get out for another hour?" Robin asked.

"Eh," Hook waved his prosthetic dismissively, "This last panel is all about poncey wines. I don't need to sit through that bollocks!"

Suddenly remembering their audience, Robin winced internally, looking back and Henry Mills who had been watching the exchange with amusement.

"Sorry," he said to Killian, "I'm working right now. Mr. Mills this is Killian Jones, he's a friend of mine from Sherwood. Killian this is Henry Mills, my employer."

"Ah, you're Regina's father!" Killian jumped in, "Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"Good to meet you as well," Henry shook his hand bemusedly, "You know my daughter?"

"Oh aye," Killian rambled on, "Lovely girl. Quite a dancer too!"

"I see," Henry answered, "How exactly do you know her?"

"We met when-"

"Through me," Robin jumped in before Killian revealed more than he already had, "I mentioned once that a friend of mine owned a pub back home, so Ms. Mills mentioned the convention today and helped him register for it."

Killian shot Robin a questioning look but only answered, "Yes, she did tell me about this convention. It's been interesting. I think I've gotten a few ideas for expanding my bar."

"Ah…" Henry answered slowly, looking at him for a long moment, "...well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Will you be staying in Unity City long?"

"Taking the train home tomorrow," Killian answered, "Can't leave Tink in charge of the Roger too long!"

"I see. Well it was a pleasure meeting you," Henry shook the younger man's hand again.

"You as well," Killian returned the handshake before turning to Robin, "We still on for tonight?"

He answered, "Yes, I'll meet you back here once my shift is over."

"Excellent," Killian smiled, "I'll probably be checking out the bar across the street. See if these swanky U-City people really have better drinks!"

Robin sighed, simply answering, "Alright."

Luckily, the elevator arrived at that moment forcing Robin and Henry to get on.

During the walk to the towncar Henry was quiet, but Robin could feel him watching.

He didn't comment during the drive back to the estate, and Robin was able to drop him off at the front entrance with a simple, "Safe night!"

Robin turned the car back around the fountain at the front, which was already adorned with yellow flowers and LED candles. Through the back, drive he turned the town car down into the garage and parked it in its usual spot.

After hanging the keys back on their hook, he made his way around to his room to change out of his suit and into jeans and a casual shirt. After lacing up his boots, he rode the elevator up to the first floor and went out front door to hike up the estate's private drive so that he could order a Flyt to meet at the gate.

The inside of the estate wasn't very decorated, but outside he could see the tent where the big event for tonight was being setup.

As he started down the drive his phone buzzed in his pocket. Digging it out, he read the message from Regina.

" _Hey, Daddy's here so I take it you're home?"_

He typed back, " _Yes, but I was just heading out. Killian's in town at that liquor industry conference at the Foundation, so we're going out for drinks tonight."_

" _Lucky,"_ she responded, " _Did Killian enjoy the conference?"_

" _I think so. He said he got some ideas for the Jolly Roger."_

" _That's good, I'm glad."_

Before he could answer another text came, " _Hey, I have to go. My stylist for tonight is waiting downstairs."_

" _Okay,"_ he typed back, " _Have a good night."_

" _You too."_ she answered.

One his way down the drive he dodged several catering vans coming in succession, and waved to the landscaping crew who'd been brought in to set up more decorations along the drive up to the estate.

When he finally arrived at the front gate he ordered a Flyt and settled in to wait for it.

The driver came quickly and attempted to chat during the drive into town, but Robin wasn't really in the mood. The combination of rush hour and holiday traffick made the drive very slow, so it was fully dark by the time they arrived.

He got out his phone and texted Killian, " _Where are you?"_

After a good 10 minutes, he finally got a response from the other man telling him that he was at a bar several blocks away.

Robin sighed as he put his phone away and began walking toward where Killian was. He was glad to see, however, that the other man was waiting for him outside.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey," Robin said back, "We're not having a drink here?"

"Already had a couple," Killian shrugged, "But there's another place I wanted to check out a few blocks from here."

"Alright, lead the way," Robin answered. The two men walked along in companionable silence, dodging between the crowds of people in costumes.

"So how are you doing today?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine," Robin answered simply.

The other man glanced at him, but didn't comment.

The bar Killian led them to was a crowded hole-in-the-wall type of place that did seem very much like him. He immediately went to the bar and ordered them two boilermakers and a basket of potato wedges.

He set their order down on a hightop and, after cramming a handful of potatoes into his mouth, said, "Alright drop 'em!"

Picking up his whiskey shot, Robin dropped it into the beer.

"Cheers!" Killian clinked their glasses together and took a large swig of his, "So how are you really?"

Robin swallowed a second sip of his drink and said, "I told you, I'm fine! I know you worry about me this time of year but I'm really alright."

"Right, so you'd be fine if I told the bartender what day it is for you so that we can get a free round?"

He glared, "I said I'm fine, that doesn't mean I've become a birthday person!"

Killian rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, mate, aren't we a little old for that?" Robin asked.

"You're never too old to use your birthday to get drunk and laid!" the other man scoffed, taking a sip of his beer and glancing toward the bar, "Speaking of…"

Robin followed his eyeline to two blond women at the bar in skin tight sparkly leotards and bunny ears,

"Those bunnies look like they could use some company," Killian commented lecherously, "Want to go buy them a drink? See if they live up to what everyone knows about rabbits?"

"Girls that pretty are probably with someone."

"There's no one with them now," Killian, "If some guy left them alone that's our gain."

"Maybe another time," Robin answered.

Killian looked back at him, "Another time? What better time is there than Spirit Night when getting dressed up in slutty costumes and getting wasted is a basically a national pastime?"

"If you want to go talk to them, go talk to them," Robin told him.

"Ah," Killian nodded, "So I guess Regina has a special birthday presented for you that you're planning to go home to?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Come of it!" the other man said, "I know there's something between the two of you. At least tell me, did she already give you present once? What round will this be?"

Robin sighed, "It's not like that…"

"Bullshit it isn't-"

"I mean she doesn't know about today," he answered, "And I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Why?" Killian asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"Because I've told you a hundred times I'm not that into birthdays," Robin answered.

"That's daft," Killian said.

Robin rolled his eyes in response, but Killian continued on, "Seriously talk, though, mate, what's going on with you and Regina?"

He sighed, "It's complicated."

"Hm," the other man looked at him pointedly.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Don't get me wrong," he answered, "I'm glad you finally had the balls to make a move, I just don't want you to do something stupid like fall in love."

Robin lowered his beer as the other man went on, "I don't have to tell you that the two of you come from different worlds. I mean Regina's great and damn that body...but practically speaking I don't know that the two of you have a future. No offense, I'm just being real. Everyone knows what kind of girl she is, what kind of family she's from. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt, right?"

"Right, right," Robin nodded absently, "I get what you mean and I appreciate it, but you really don't need to worry about me."

"It's my job, brah," Killian slapped his shoulder, "Now, you gonna join me and those bunnies? Because I don't plan on spending my last night here alone."

"You go ahead. I'm going to finish this drink then head home."

"You've only had one!"

"Yeah, well, I guess you've had enough for both of us already," Robin joked, "Besides, I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Early? I thought the Mills always had a big Spirit Night blow out?"

"And how would you know that?"

"It's in all those society magazines."

"Society magazines?" Robin raised his eyebrows, "Since when you read those?"

Killian froze with his beer halfway to his lips, color draining from his face, causing Robin to laugh.

"Killian, don't tell me you're secretly an Entertainment Network junkie?" he teased, "Lifestyles of the rich and snooty?"

"Oh fuck off!" Killian grumbled, "Now I'm glad I didn't get you a birthday present!"

Robin laughed harder while Killian continued to look put out and embarrassed.

"Nah," he finally said, "I'm on security camera duty starting a 6AM tomorrow."

"Fuck! Really? What are you going to see at 6AM?"

"You're right," he acknowledged, "The head of security doesn't like me much, though so he probably thinks he'll be punishing me by making me work hungover the day after Spirit Night."

"Wanker," Killian spat.

"Can't argue with that," Robin laughed as he swallowed the last sip of his beer, "Alright, mate, good seeing you."

"Yeah, sure you don't want to stay for another?" Killian asked, glancing over at the bunnies again, "Maybe at least get a phone number?"

"I'm good," he said, "Have fun."

"Alright," Killian nodded, sliding off his chair to give Robin a goodbye hug.

Wishing Killian a safe trip back to Sherwood, Robin set a few gold coins on the table to cover his portion of the drinks and started making his way through the crowd toward the door. On his way he decided to stop in at the men's room, and by the time he got out he noted with amusement that Killian was already over at the bar talking to two bunnies.

Robin chuckled to himself as he watched the three. A small part of him did wonder if Killian was right and he should have at least talked to them. He and Regina hadn't agreed to be exclusive. In fact, she'd made it very clear that they were just secret fuck buddies.

He sighed. The truth was, though, he wasn't really interested in either of the bunnies.

Shoving his way through the gathering crowd, he stumbled out onto the street, nearly colliding with a guy wearing an elephant mask...but not on his face.

The scantily clad elephant glared at him before continuing on down the street.

Taking a deep breath of the cooling night air, Robin ordered a Flyt back to the estate.

The driver was, thankfully, quiet this time. The traffic out of town had cleared a bit, though the streets were clogged with people out joining in the holiday revelry.

The outer suburbs were more quiet, but he could see the glow of bonfires at each house they passed.

Finally, the driver pulled up to the gate and asked, "You need to call in?"

"No, it's fine," Robin said, "I have the code but you can just drop me off here."

"You sure?" the driver asked, "If you don't want to give it to me, you can get out and open the gate then I'll drive you up."

"No," he said again, "I'll walk. Thanks for the ride."

With that he slid out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He stepped up to the gate and keyed in the security code. As the gate slid open, he waved the flight driver away again and waited until he back out onto the road before walking inside.

The main drive toward the house was lit up with orange lights strung with garlands of yellow flowers, and as he got closer to the house he could see the glow from the bonfire and sounds of music from the western garden where the party was still going on.

The front of the house was also spectacularly decorated with yellow fairy lights all the way up to the roof, a blanket of petals covering every walk way and at least fifty carved pumpkins with candles. It was a beautiful and spectacular effect.

He didn't follow the path that the post lights made along to the western garden, but he could see the tent in the distance, also lit up.

It was more than even the biggest Spirit Night party he'd been to in Sherwood.

He quirked his lips, remembering Killians comment about him being from a different world than the Mills.

Walking through the archway, he went around to the back of the house to enter through the kitchen where he could quickly get to the elevator.

The back garden was also decorated with flowers and pumpkins, but as he made his way through he was surprised to see a small shrine near the steps up to the house. He wondered who put it there. Marco maybe. There were a few lit candles by it and some offerings in the tray. A cigar, a few chocolates, and some white flowers.

That morning he'd accompanied Henry Mills, along with Cora and Regina to the Unity City Temple for observance of the holiday, but the building had been packed with celebrities, their security, and press so it hadn't really felt like a ceremony. More of exactly what it had been...a lot of people who cared more about being seen observing tradition than tradition itself.

Here, though, under a cloudy autumn sky, he felt a flutter of discomfort and sadness. Spending the couple years in prison he hadn't made any offerings on Spirit Night and hadn't really even before he was arrested. He wasn't even sure that he really wanted to, but there was another niggling part of him that pushed him to lean over to grab one of the unlit candles from the back of the shrine.

Using one of the ones already burning, he lit the wick and set it down in an empty slot on the shrine.

He stared at the dancing flame for a moment before he was startled to attention by the sound of footsteps. Turning around he saw Regina making her way through the garden. She also startled at the sight of him.

"Robin!" she said, reaching up to take the feathered mask off her face. She had her hair piled on top of her head, and was wearing a beautiful purple gown, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going out tonight."

"I did, but it was just to say goodbye to Killian. I'm on shift early tomorrow," he told her, allowing himself to look her over, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she sighed.

"What are you doing out here?"

"The party's winding down," she answered, "I managed to get out of the greeting line early."

"Oh," he nodded.

Looking at him, she asked, "Robin, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, "fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he insisted, "It's nothing, really."

"Alright," she answered, "Well how was your evening?"

"Pretty good," he answered, "Killian and I had a few drinks."

"I'm surprised he let you get away to early even if you are working early tomorrow," she commented, "He seems like the go all night type."

"Yeah well," Robin said, sitting down on the steps up to the house, "He met someone he'd better prefer to...go all night with."

Regina's eyes widened as she caught his meaning and she chuckled, "Oh, I see."

Moving her skirt out of the way she sat down next to him. He looked her over as she rested her arms on her knees, her mask hanging from her hand.

"So what's your costume supposed to be?" he asked.

"Some kind of bird, I think," Regina shrugged, setting the mask aside, "At these things, the gowns are really what people notice rather than what part of a costume it's supposed to be."

The idea rang true as he studied her. With or without the ornate mask she looked stunning. Her eyes and earrings sparkled in the candlelight...huge, tear drop diamonds that probably cost more than he made in year, and her silk gown, which was getting dirty against the stone steps, complimented her skin perfectly.

A gust of wind came through, fluttering it around her ankles and across the worn boots he'd owned for nearly 10 years.

"Are you really okay?" she asked, "You look...upset."

"Well there is one thing I wanted to ask about," he said, "That time in the park…"

"Yes?"

"We forgot protection."

"Ah," she nodded, "We're okay."

"We are?"

"Yes," she assured him, "My cycle came this week as normal."

"Oh...okay," he answered, slightly awkwardly.

"You're right, though, we do have to be way more careful" she said firmly, "We've been taking too many risks. At this rate we'll caught, and that cannot happen...ever!"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Looking at him, she asked, "Alright, what going on Robin? I can tell there's something else."

"Well...yes, but I don't really want to talk about it," he admitted.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she finally said with a frown, "But, you know, if you ever do want to...I don't mind listening."

He gave her a weak smile, "I know. Thanks."

She smiled back before clearing her throat and standing up, "Well, it's getting pretty late. I should be getting back inside."

"Okay," he nodded, standing as well. She walked with him to the kitchen door.

"Are you really okay?" she asked once again.

"Yes," he told her, "I will be, it's just been a long day."

"Okay," she smiled.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. He wanted to kiss her, but knew that they wouldn't be able to stop of they kissed now and it wasn't the right moment for that. They were out in the open, in range of the security cameras.

Instead, he simply brushed his fingers against hers. She quirked her lips, turning her palm out to brush back.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

He smiled genuinely for the first time that night, "Goodnight."

TBC..


	22. Late Workout

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for contributing ideas and feedback.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

The air was cool and crisp. Just on the edge of unseasonably cold for early fall. His breath coming in white puffs illuminated by the blue and red flashing lights.

Everything seemed to be moving slowly around him...much more slowly than he remembered.

He watched the swirling lights for a minute before the whoop of sirens suddenly pierced through his consciousness and, it felt like, his skull. Visions of twisted metal hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He jerked, sitting up. He was surrounded by darkness and his head was pounding.

Taking a deep breath, Robin recalled where he was. He was in his room at the Mills estate. After taking a moment to recover himself, he tossed away the covers and swung himself out of bed.

The low recessed bulbs lit his way to the locker room. At one of the sinks, he splashed cold water on his face and stared into the mirror at his own tired eyes. It had been a long time since he'd had one of those dreams. Not since before he moved to Unity City, in fact, and he was not exactly happy that they were back.

With a sigh, he shoved himself away from the sink and shuffled back to his room. Inside, he picked up his phone from the nightstand. The time read 12:30 AM. He'd only been asleep for about an hour.

Dropping the phone, he plopped down on the edge of the bed. He knew it'd be a while before he managed to get back to sleep. He could still feel the adrenaline racing through him.

Standing from the bed, he flipped on the light on his desk and turned to open the wardrobe. He got out the outfit he usually wore when going for a run. After changing into his workout clothes and tying his trainers, he threw on an old hooded sweatshirt.

Digging through the desk drawer, he retrieved a small flashlight to guide his way, and his phone on the off chance someone needed to get ahold of him.

Just as he was reaching for the door handle, his phone buzzed in his hand. Glancing at it, he noticed an alert of a new text from Regina.

He stared at the phone in amazement at her timing.

Swiping, he opened the text and read it.

" _Hey, are you sleeping?"_

Laughing he typed back a response, " _Just woke up, actually. What are you doing up so late?"_

A response came quickly, " _Working late on some paperwork and could use a break. What about you? What are you doing? Why did you just wake up?"_

" _No reason,"_ he lied, " _Just going out for a run."_

" _In the dark?"_ her next text asked.

" _Sure,"_ he responded.

" _Is that safe?"_

He laughed again, " _I can take care of myself, Ms. Mills."_

" _What would you say if I went out running in the middle of the night?"_ she asked.

He sighed. She was right, the security team would never let her do something like that, but he also knew that telling her it was different if it was her wouldn't go over well.

Finally, he typed out an answer, " _I won't be long."_

" _Why are you wanting to go running at this time, anyway?"_

Back to the issue he really didn't want to think too much about. Trying to ignore the unpleasant memories, he responded cryptically, " _Just want to blow off a little steam so I can get to sleep tonight."_

She waited a little longer before sending her next text, " _Is that so?"_

The next one came almost immediately after, " _Are you sure you wouldn't prefer an indoor workout? ;-)"_

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't already intrigued before her final text arrived, " _I might want to work off some energy too…"_

" _Might?"_ he asked.

" _If you're...up...for it."_

Robin laughed out loud at that text. That phrasing was so cheesy for the normally witty Regina Mills, but he still couldn't help but smile.

" _I'll be up as soon as I can,"_ he texted back.

" _I certainly hope so,"_ she answered.

Shaking his head, Robin slipped the phone into his pocket. He was still keyed up from the after effects of his dream, but, naturally, he was interested in an invitation like that. Storing the flashlight back in his desk drawer, he decided to just not dwell on it and enjoy Regina's company since she was, apparently, in a certain mood.

The halls were empty as he made his way around to the side stairwell and hiked up to the second floor. That floor did not have lighting in the hallway, but he was familiar enough with it by now to find his way to Regina's door in the dark. A small shadow of light shone from underneath it, letting him know he was at the right one.

He rapped gently with his knuckles. The door opened almost immediately and Regina took his hand, pulling him inside. Leaning over, she kissed him deeply.

Cupping the sides of her face, he returned the kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, she pulled back to look at him. Her brow wrinkled as she stared into his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. She simply continued to look at him in response, so he went on, "Just a little bit of insomnia tonight."

"Oh yes, that's right," she grinned, "You promised me a workout, Locksley."

"I did, hm?" he teased.

Reaching past him, Regina flipped off the overhead light and lead him by the hand through her sitting room into the bedroom. As they stepped inside, Robin spun her around by her arms, slamming her back against the door.

She gasped in surprise, but accepted a kiss eagerly. Their tongues dueled for dominance as his hands went to the belt on her fluffy robe. As he untied the belt, the sides dropped open. Reaching in, Robin found his hands encountering warm, satiny skin and nothing else. Pulling back, he looked down at her naked body under the robe.

She smiled at him as he looked up, evidently pleased by his surprise.

"Were you sleeping like this or did you take off your pajamas for me?" he asked.

Nipping his bottom lip, she answered playfully, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

In truth, he wasn't sure which possibility he wanted to be true more. Both were a turn on. Therefore, instead of answering he simply pulled her to him, claiming her mouth again and pushing her robe off her shoulders.

As it fell off, she pulled back from him, her fingers playing at the drawstring on his sweatpants, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Rumbling in his throat, he continued to kiss her as she undid the drawstring and began pushing his sweatshirt up over his head. He moved back just long enough to shrug it off, but she was already pulling up the shirt he had on underneath. As both hit the floor, he moved his hands back around her ribs and up her shoulders, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

Turning her back around, he teased her lips with his own as he gently backed her up to the bed until her legs hit the edge, causing her to tumble backward.

He admired her breasts bouncing as she landed. With a laugh, she lifted one knee, bracing her foot on the mattress to push herself up to the pillows. Laying back, she eased one hand back under the pillow, behind her head.

Giving him a lidded look, she let her toes creep up his leg to his hip, "Are you just going to stand there staring all night?"

He chuckled, "It is a very nice view."

"Hm," she hummed, dragging her foot over to his groin, gently massaging, "Are you sure wouldn't rather join me down here?"

He took a deep breath as she eased gentle pressure up and down his rapidly stiffening cock. Swallowing, he grabbed her foot firmly between his hands and answered, "I always want that."

Through his grip, she wiggled her toes against him, trying to tease him further. He rubbed the back of her ankle for a second before swinging foot out, spreading her legs wide open.

Her breath caught at the eroticism of the action, instinctively tilting her hips to allow him better access.

Moving up onto his knees, he joined her on the bed, letting his hands slide up to her knees and lifting them up to kiss the inside of each one.

Eyes fluttering, she nudged his backside and ordered, "Lose the pants, Locksley."

Quirking his lips, he stepped off the bed long enough to toe off his shoes and slide his sweatpants down his legs. This time he didn't draw out getting back into bed, settling comfortably on top of her, their chests pressed together and his cock laying against the skin of her inner thigh.

As he dove into her lips, Regina pulled his head down to deepen the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair.

They explored each other's mouths until the need to breathe became too great, at which point Robin let his lips travel down her collarbone to capture one of her nipples. She gasped as he sucked hard on the tight nub, each pull of his lips creating a similar pull of arousal between her legs.

"Ohh," a soft moan escaped her lips, turning into a sharp cry as he bit down. Immediately soothing the sharp sensation with broad swipes of his tongue, Robin released the nipple with a pop, leaning up to look at her through wide eyes. She expected him to move on and give her other breast the same treatment, but instead he said roughly, "Turn over."

She was momentarily surprised, but the assured, almost authoritative, tone of his voice was very arousing. Turning her body, she rolled over until she was resting on her stomach. Bunching the pillow under her chin, she got comfortable as Robin ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, urging her legs further open.

Gripping both sides of her ass between his hands, he kneaded her flesh slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed just as he leaned over and bit down on one gorgeous mound.

Gasping, she tossed her hair aside to look at him over her shoulder and complain, "Robin!"

He grinned innocently, "What?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned away, lowering her chin back down onto the pillow as his hands travelled further down, thumbs spreading open her lower lips. It was too dark to really see as much as he would have liked, but he could feel the slickness of her arousal beneath his fingers.

His erection bounced as he pushed himself back to lower himself onto his own stomach. Luckily, Regina's king sized bed was big enough for both of them to lay flat, even with him between her legs.

She gasped again as his tongue made contact with her sex, licking her with one broad swipe. Gripping the pillow, she moaned as his teased her sensitive inner lips, tongue easing her open and pushing into her. The hot, wet feeling of his tongue deep inside her causing her to pant heavily.

A disappointed whimper fell from her lips involuntarily as he eased his tongue back out, and she instinctively canted her hips back, trying to follow that amazing feeling. However, he stopped her, lifting his hands back up to her ass and holding her in place.

"No!" she protested, "Don't stop!"

She could feel him grin against her flesh as his tongue traveled in maddeningly light strokes down to her clit. Her breath caught in excitement as she anticipated his lips and tongue on the sensitive organ, but, instead, he circled around it, avoiding giving her any of the direct simulation she so desperately craved.

She let out a frustrated groan as his tongue started another slow journey up her labia in wet swipes that felt so, so good, but never lasted long enough to build up the pleasure. He teasingly prodded her entrance with the point of his tongue, but passed by it, continuing to slide upward.

Her eyes flew open when she realized what he was doing. No one had ever done something like that to her and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

Noticing her tension, he went very slowly, massaging her hips soothingly until her body relaxed under his ministrations. To her relief he didn't go far, stopping teasingly close to the unexplored part of her.

She bit down on her lip, feeling herself shivering at the taboo nature of what was happening. It felt amazing and so naughty that she could hardly think straight.

"Robin," she moaned as he continued his teasing licks, "Please..."

He also moaned against her sex, pressing a gentle kiss against her before pulling away to sit back up. She was momentarily disappointed by the loss of sensation until she felt the bed shift as he walked his way up between her legs. Gripping her waist, he slid her a little ways down so that he could shift his knees up and over to either side of her hips, his legs pinning her to the bed he knelt over her. The trapped, dominating feeling of the position was both alarming and exciting to Regina.

Breath coming quickly, she reached over to grab one of the throw pillows on the empty side of the bed. Shoving it underneath her, she let it help elevate her hips, urging him to fuck her.

"Do you have any..." he breathed.

"Nightstand," she answered without him having to finish the question.

The bed creaked as he leaned over her back to open the nightstand drawer. Sitting back, she vaguely heard him opening the foil packet.

He went still for what felt like forever before finally settling back over her, the hard, thickness of him sliding between her buttocks to her wet sex. Easing her open with his hand again, Robin pushed himself inside her as deep as he possibly could.

"Oh Gods," he moaned, without even realizing he'd spoken as her heat surrounded him. Moving his hands back to her waist, he admired the curve of her hips, rocking his own so that his cock moved slow and shallow within her. The feeling ramped up both their pleasure as he slowly built to deeper, harder thrusts that had her sliding up the sheets. Holding onto her hips, he plunged himself back into her wet pussy.

For her part, Regina knew she should have been concerned about the way the headboard slammed against the wall each time he thrust himself into her. She may have been the only person on this floor, but that didn't mean her suite was soundproof. However, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was too lost in the feeling of him fucking her hard and deep, his balls slapping against her clit with each thrust, driving her out of her mind with pleasure.

She cried out, gripping the pillow hard and burying her face in the fluffy material to muffle the noise.

She could feel sweat beading at the small of her back, shivering as each thrust shook her, making her body tremble.

Gasping when he hit a particularly good spot, she lifted her face from the pillow to glup in air.

"Yes...oh, Regina..." Robin breathed out, leaning further over her to plant his hands on either side of her shoulders. The leverage and the deeper angle the position allowed was all it took to push her over the edge.

Shaking, she screamed into the pillow as she came so hard she saw stars.

Through the hazy afterglow she could feel Robin gripping her ass, crying out in his own release. Lifting her head, she turned to catch her breath, letting her cheek rest on the pillow.

After a few moments Robin's weight lifted off the back of her thighs as he slid off the bed, padding to the bathroom. Lazily, Regina flopped over onto her back, letting the chilly air cool down her heated skin.

She dozed for a moment before she heard, Robin walking back into the room. Opening her eyes, she held out her hand, "Help me up."

He did so, the two of them laughing as they both swayed unsteadily.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she laughed, continuing on to use the bathroom quickly. By the time she got out the temperature of the room, which had felt nice moments ago, was now way too cold.

Shivering, she made her way back to the bed and slipped under the covers, seeking out the warmth of Robin's body.

Pulling her into his arms, he let out a contented sigh.

"Feel better?" she murmured into his chest.

He hummed, pressing a kiss to her hairline. Relaxing into the cushiony mattress, he stroked her back gently, eyes sliding closed. He let his mind clear and drift through the blackness until he felt his hand jerk in an effort to fight sleep.

Taking a breath, he glanced over to the clock on her nightstand. It was after 2 AM.

Tapping her gently, he whispered, "I should go."

As he moved to slide out of her arms, she groaned, "No."

Her grip around his abdomen tightened and she pulled herself closer, wrapping one leg over his. Looking at her in surprise, he chuckled at her sudden octopus impersonation, "Regina, it's getting late."

"Stay," she muttered tiredly, burying her face in his chest.

She was asleep within a few seconds, snoring softly. Robin looked down at her, knowing he should probably try to ease his way out again, but having her holding tightly onto him and begging him to stay, along with the warm comfort of the soft sheets and her bare body, had his limbs feeling heavy. Letting his head relax back into the plush pillow, his eyes slid closed as he gave into the pull of sleep.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

High pitched beeps jolted Robin into consciousness, sending him sitting upright with a shout, heart racing in a manner reminiscent of that last recurring dream he'd had.

However, the alarming sound wasn't coming from inside his memories but from inside the room where he currently was. He wasn't alone either. His sudden shout waking up Regina, who also screamed in alarm, fumbling her way out of the tangled sheets.

She glanced between him and her nightstand with wide eyes.

"Robin?!" she demanded, whipping around to grab up her phone and turn off the alarm that had nearly given him a heart attack. As the sound stopped, she checked the time.

She swore, looking up at him again, "It's morning? What are you still doing here?!"

He blinked, "You asked me to stay."

"What?!" she asked, tossing back her thick comforter and standing from the bed, "What are you talking about? You can't be here! What if someone sees you?"

Picking up his shirt from the floor, she tossed it to him, "The housekeeping staff could be on this floor, you need to go!"

Catching the shirt, he shoved the covers back, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to sleep until morning. I usually wake every two hours or so."

"Yes, fine, whatever!" Regina said as she lifted her robe from the floor and wrapped it around herself, "Just hurry up!"

With that she made a beeline for her walk-in closet, not looking back at him. He stared after her for a moment before finally sighing and pulling his shirt on over his head. Standing, he padded over to the foot of the bed where his shoes, underwear, and sweatpants were spread across the floor.

As he was tying his shoes, Regina emerged from the closet and asked, "Are you ready yet?"

Looking up at her, he thought about snapping back at her bossy tone but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he simply stood from the bed.

Seeming to take the cue, Regina threw open the bedroom door and lead him through the sitting room to her suite door, cracking the door open, she glanced out, shoving him through quickly. Before he could turn back to say goodbye, she slammed the door closed.

It gave him pause only for a moment, but, the fact of the matter was, that she was right. If any of the housekeeping staff happened to be on this floor, he'd have no way of explaining his presence.

Making his way around to the side-staircase, Robin walked down to the first floor. The basement was sure to be very active at this time of the morning, so, risk being about equal, he decided to exit at the first floor so that he could stop into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

The foyer in front of the elevator was empty as he walked past, but he didn't quite make it to the kitchen without running into anyone. Just as he was about to slip through the kitchen doors, Henry emerged from his office, walking toward the dining room.

Catching sight of him, Henry did a double take, "Robin!"

He paused, trying not give away any reaction, as he turned to the older man, "Morning, Sir,"

"Good morning to you," Henry said with a jovial smile, which fell slightly as he took him in, "Why are you wearing sweatpants?"

Glancing down at himself, Robin cleared his throat and answered, "Just coming back from a run."

Henry glanced at his watch and stood quietly for what felt like forever before finally saying, "Early start. Good for you."

Robin simply answered, "Yes Sir."

"Well," the older man shrugged, "I should be getting to breakfast. Who are you assigned to today?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered honestly, "I think Mrs. Mills."

"Ah," Henry nodded, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, Sir," Robin answered, letting out a relieved breath as the older man walked easily back toward the dining room.

He wasn't quite sure if his boss had been suspicious, but, either way, that wasn't an encounter he wanted to repeat any time soon.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Late that night, Lot pulled her silver mini up to the front gate. Yawning, Regina thanked him, retrieved her briefcase from the footwell, and got out of the car.

Tiredly, she made her way up the steps and punched her code into the keypad to open the door.

The house was warm inside and felt pleasant. The smell of dinner lingering in the entryway. Regina knew she'd missed it, but having to work so late had stolen most of her appetite. She would probably just pick up some fruit and cheese from the kitchen...maybe a glass of wine.

As she stepped in, she found Mrs. Lucas and Marco sitting at the table, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Good evening, Miss Mills," Marco greeted her.

"Good evening," she said tiredly, lifting the strap on her briefcase over her head so she could hold onto it while preparing her snack.

Getting out a plate, she filled it with an apple and a few slices of cheese from the fridge. Setting it aside, she stepped over toward the pantry.

As she stepped back out, she noticed Mrs. Lucas was watching her intently.

"Everything alright?" Regina asked.

"I was just about to ask you that," the older woman responded, "I heard some kind of knocking sound from your room last night."

The can of nuts Regina had retrieved from the pantry slipped from her hand, rolling across the counter as she dropped it in surprise. Grabbing it, she looked over at the estate manager and asked, "Oh?"

"I thought there might be a problem with the plumbing or maybe the ventilation."

Taking a deep breath, Regina answered, "Well not that I noticed."

"You really didn't hear that?" the older woman asked in surprise, "It woke me up!"

Clearing her throat, Regina shrugged, "I guess I slept pretty heavily last night."

"Hm," the housekeeper sniffed, "Well I might have someone from maintenance check in later. Make sure there's no problems building up."

Dumping a pile of almonds onto her plate, Regina screwed the cap onto the can and answered, "Sounds like a good idea."

Moving quickly, she put the nuts back and poured herself a glass of wine from one of her favorite bottles. Not waiting around for the other woman to think up more questions, she gathered up her meal and hurried toward the elevator.

When she stepped off on the second floor and got behind the door to her suite, she finally managed to relax.

Setting her plate and wine glass down onto the coffee table in her sitting room, Regina dropped her briefcase and made her way into her bedroom. The bed had been made, as usual, and everything looked neat and in place.

Mrs. Lucas' plan to have someone come up to check around was unnerving but she reminded herself that there was nothing for them to find.

Unbuttoning her blazer, she walked into her closet, where she was relieved to step out of her high-heels and chance into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Hanging up her blazer to be dry cleaned later, she gathered up the blouse and underwear she'd shed on the floor and opened the hamper to dump them inside.

She paused when she saw what was sitting on top. It was dark green hooded sweatshirt that she knew didn't belong to her. Setting her clothes inside, she lifted the sweatshirt. In almost imperceptibly faded blue letters, the shirt read 'Sherwood EMS' across the front.

Her lips dropped open as she recalled that Robin had been wearing the sweatshirt last night. In fact, she remembered pulling off him before they moved on to bed. He'd left it there that morning!

She was alarmed for a moment, but realized that the housekeeping staff must have simply found it on the floor while making the bed and put it in the hamper without taking note of it.

Still, though, this morning had been far too close. They couldn't afford to get careless again. Not with everything they'd been through.

She shook out the sweatshirt, intending to fold it to give back to Robin next time she had the chance. However, as she did so she caught a whiff of the deep woody scent that was so Robin.

She indulgently pressed her nose into the fabric, finding that, not only did it smell wonderful, but it was so soft and nice.

She smiled to herself, recalling the feeling of his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep last night.

With a rueful sigh, she let the fabric drop away from her face. She knew she couldn't ask him to come up again. It was very late and they couldn't take such a risk two nights in a row, especially not after having been heard by Mrs. Lucas.

Making a snap decision, she pulled the hoodie open and shrugged it on over her head. Rubbing her arms, she let the warmth surround her as she padded back through the bedroom to where she'd left her meal.

Settling down into the couch, she picked up her wine and flipped on the television to relax a little while she ate.


	23. Just another Sunday

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for her constant support and the lovely cover art available on twitter at ale_nena.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina slowly woke up to the pleasant warmth underneath her down comforter.

It was the first bitterly cold day of the year outside, but she hardly noticed. As usual for a Saturday, her parents were spending the day at the club and most of the staff, who could get away with it, had taken the opportunity to sneak away from the estate as well.

Robin, however, stayed behind and they enjoyed a morning of carefree, lazy love making.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked at the man next to her. She hadn't done this kind of thing ever since college, and it felt so freeing.

Smiling to herself, she let her eyes roam over his dark gold hair and his shoulders. The edges of the tattoo across his back just peeking out from under the covers.

Moving her hand out, she eased down the blanket so that she could see the entirety of it. She'd never been a particular fan of tattoos. Her mother considered them low class, of course. This one was very aesthetically pleasing, though.

It was a long feather that stretched from shoulder to shoulder, curved in the middle to look as if it were floating.

Reaching over, she traced her finger over the edges of it.

The action caused Robin to stir, turning his head to blink tiredly at her.

She smiled at him, "Sorry."

"S'ok," he murmured into the pillow.

She adjusted her hand on her head so that her temple rested on her fist, and continued tracing the quills.

"See something you like?" Robin teased.

She laughed, "It's nice I guess."

He chuckled as well.

"Robin...can I ask?"

He lifted his head again to look at her questioningly.

"Why a feather?"

His expression froze at the question and she could sense hesitation, so she took her hand off the tattoo, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

"You might laugh," he finally said.

"I won't!" she insisted.

He sighed, "Okay, well, five years ago my parents...were killed. It happened suddenly and was really hard to deal with. Well, as you know, I made some bad decisions after that and ended up going to prison. That was pretty much the lowest I'd even been. I thought it was all over for me. I'd lost my family, screwed up my life...well then I kept noticing everyday in the exercise yard that I'd come across feathers. I swear, everyday for weeks..."

She shifted, encouraging him to go on.

"My mum always used to pick them up whenever she'd find one and so when I kept finding them...it gave me hope. Like...I don't know...maybe it was a sign from her not to give up."

Regina's lips fell open.

"Anyway, when I was approved for parole, I got the tattoo my first day out."

She swallowed hard, "I'd never laugh at that."

He didn't respond.

"How did they die?" she asked.

He looked away and answered quietly, "A car accident. Another driver was going too fast, hit them at an intersection and their car skidded off the road and flipped."

She didn't know what to say to that other than, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "I'd just really rather not talk about it."

They watched each other quietly for a few moments before, she cleared her throat moving her hand further beneath the covers to his lower back, "What about this one?"

He froze again and she asked, "What? Oh Gods, don't tell me it's-"

"No!" he interrupted, sighing heavily, "It's nothing like the feather one. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Really? Now I'm intrigued," she said, pushing down the covers to take a better look, "Does it mean you're a tramp?"

She laughed at her own joke, but he simply said, "Kind of."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Okay, now I have to know!"

"Alright, well, it was right after Killian was discharged from the navy," he explained, "We met up in Soñar City to celebrate, got really drunk and…"

"Decided to get tattoos?" she guessed.

"Yep."

She laughed, "So where's his?"

"Same place," Robin answered.

She looked at him, then back at the tattoo...an arrow and an anchor.

"Wait!" she suddenly said, "Are you saying that you and Killian have matching tattoos on your lower backs?"

He didn't answer.

She cracked up, falling back into her pillow, "Oh by the Gods! Maybe I should have been jealous of him in Sherwood!"

Lifting himself up he said, "Oh, so you finally admit you were jealous?"

Her laughter died as she realized she'd said more than she meant to and now he was sending her and extremely smug look. She smacked his shoulder, "Don't be an ass!"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, reaching over and pulling her toward him, his fingers tickling her ribs and causing her scream out.

Laughing they fell into each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What about this one?" she asked, lifting up his arm and rubbing her thumb over the black shield with the outline of a dancing lion inside.

"That's my family crest," he answered.

"Family crest?" she asked, glancing up at him in surprise.

He nodded, "The Locksleys go way back in Sherwood."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "Before Misthaven annexed the Southern Provinces, of course."

"Yeah, it'd have to be," she said, "Families with crests are rare...how far back are we talking?"

"A long time," he acknowledged, "About a thousand years, according to legend."

"Legend?"

He let out a breath, "Well who knows how much of it is true…"

"Tell me," she urged.

"Okay, well," he explained, "I'm probably about the fifteenth or sixteenth Robert Locksley in my family line. By now everyone's lost track."

She sat up further to listen.

"You've heard the Robin Hood legend, right?"

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged, "Folk legend of a bandit who robbed the rich to give to the poor. All cultures have a version of him. It comes from struggles with economic inequality under the old feudal system."

"Yeah, well," he told her, "In Sherwood the legend is a little different. He wasn't a bandit he was a nobleman who fought for freedom for the people of Sherwood from the influence of the Northern Kingdoms."

She nodded, slightly uncomfortable. The Northern Kingdoms were the old name of the country that would eventually unite with the Tierras to become Misthaven.

"He fought successfully for the kingdom of Sherwood to remain free," Robin explained, "And legend has it that he was my ancestor."

Her chin dropped to her chest in surprise, "Hang on...are you saying you're of noble blood?"

"No such thing anymore," he reminded her.

"You know what I mean!" she argued, "You're descended from ancient nobility?"

"'Ancient' being the keyword there, but yes."

She laughed incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Mr. Equality?"

"Yeah well those days are long gone!" he laughed, :and if you believe my family's version of the story the noble part was lost long before Misthaven abolished it!"

"Oh?" she asked, "Well do tell! This has been very informative so far!"

"Alright, well the legend in Sherwood is that he disappeared from history due to a romance gone wrong."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Lord Robert Locksley was friends with the king until he fell in love with the wrong woman and angered the him."

"Very dramatic. Who was she?" Regina asked.

"Well her name's been lost, but some of the legends say she was the king's cousin…" he trailed off.

"What?" she prompted him to go on.

"...the way my father told it to me, however...she was the queen."

She looked at him before cocking her head skeptically, "Come on."

"That's what he told me."

She laughed, "Right, this was your ancestor and my name is Regina...you know you already got me into bed, right?"

He chucked, "I'm serious!"

She rolled her eyes, "Alright well then what happened to them?"

"According to my dad, Lord Locksley was killed."

Regina blinked, waiting for him to go on.

"Then the king tried to erase all traces of him, hoping that everyone would for get his name."

"This king sounds like quite an ass!"

Robin laughed, "Well that's why the people created the legend, to make sure it'd always be known that they hadn't forgotten."

"Hm," she hummed, "It's a good story, though kind of depressing."

"I don't know," Robin shrugged, "He was willing to die to help people and ended up dying for love...doesn't sound so bad to me."

She swallowed hard around the lump that formed in her throat at the thought, "Yeah, well, don't go getting all romantic on me! Here in the real world you need to focus on staying safe, not making some grand noble sacrifice!"

He laughed too, giving her a naughty look, "Is that an order, Ms. Mills?"

"You bet it is," she said against his lips as he leaned over to kiss her. She accepted the kiss open-mouthed, nipping at his lips playfully.

Her voice was husky as they broke apart, "I have few other orders for you too."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

He kissed up her neck to her ear before moving back to her lips. After another deep kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"What were they like?" Regina asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Your parents," she clarified, "What were they like?"

He looked at her, "You want to talk about my parents now? I thought you had some orders for me, Ms Mills."

She stopped his hands as they travelled up her ribs to her breasts, "Come on! We have plenty of time for that, my parents won't be home for hours and I really want to know!"

He sighed.

"Just something," she urged, "What did they do? Was your father an EMT too?"

"Not exactly," Robin answered, "He was a volunteer firefighter for awhile, so kind of similar, but, in terms of his job, he was a truck driver."

"And what was he like?"

"He was...great," he said, "Best person I ever knew."

Regina sat up on her elbow to listen.

"He always taught me to do the right thing," he explained, "That we had an obligation to help those who needed it…"

As he trailed off, she cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her, "I'm sure he's proud of you."

He quirked his lip doubtfully, "I'm working on it."

"Robin, don't say that," she insisted, "I know what you're thinking and he would understand what happened to you. I mean the reason it happened was that you were trying to help someone! Even if it was a little misguided."

He didn't answer, so she changed the subject, "What about your mother?"

"She was a music teacher."

"Oh?" she asked.

He nodded, "Piano and voice."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"She had a beautiful voice," Robin mused.

"Did she teach you to sing?" Regina laughed.

He met her eyes as he answered, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Leaning over he brushed his lips against her ear, humming a gentle tune against it. Even without lyrics, she could tell that he had a good voice.

Her eyes slid closed as she revealed in the fact that she was spending a rare private moment with her amazing, sexy, bodyguard.

Grabbing the back of his neck she forced his lips over to hers and kissed him hard. He kissed back and rolled them over to settle on top of her as they got lost in each other again.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora accepted a glass of Prosecco from a passing waiter as she glanced around Mals garden. It was a bit too cold, normally for a garden party, but Mallory Drago, ever resourceful, had several discrete overhead heaters brought in that were keeping the guests warm while providing a lovely sunset view of her grounds, the trees in full fall colors.

"Pumpkin tartlet, Ma'am?"

She wrinkled her nose, as she waved away the tray and brought her glass to her lips. A chuckle came from behind her.

She turned around, to Mal, who was standing next to Albert Spencer and watching her with an amused expression, "Ramping up the dieting? One might almost think you're expecting to be in the public eye again…"

Cora glared, "Very funny, Mallory."

The blonde laughed again, leisurely walked toward her, "I believe you've met Albert Spencer."

"Yes," she nodded, holding out her hand.

"Cora," Spencer shook her hand, "Lovely to see you again."

"Albert," she acknowledged, "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," the older man said, taking a sip of his own drink, "How have you been?"

"Oh quite well and yourself?'

"Very well, thank you," he answered, "I don't want to be tacky and bring my business at a party-"

"But I asked," Cora teased.

"Indeed you did," he responded with a twinkle in his eyes, "Things are going quite well. What about you?"

"Our investments are healthy," she answered casually, "And my husband has been doing quite well with the Mills Foundation...considering it's not for profit."

"What about yourself, Cora?"

"Me?" she asked.

"Rumor has it your focus is back on politics."

"You listen to gossip, Albert?"

Lowering his glass from his lips, Spencer pinned her with a piercing look, "Come on now, Cora. Haven't we known each other long enough to dispense with these games?"

Cora met the look strongly. She run into many attempts by men to intimidate her, and she certainly wasn't going to let someone like Albert Spencer get away with it, "Games? I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

He frowned, "Very well, play coy if you want, Cora."

"I don't play," she said in a hard voice.

"If you say so," he shrugged, "Just be aware, though, that you aren't hiding your plans as well as you think. Everyone know you're planning a Presidential run."

"The election isn't for two years, Albert," she pointed out, "It's a bit early to be talking about that, I think...though that's quite an assumption you're making that I have anything to hide."

He laughed, "Well at least you've prepared yourself for it."

She frowned, biting down a retort about not needing his approval.

Instead, she changed the subject, "And how is your son?"

Swallowing a sip of his champagne, he answered, "He's quite well. He just moved back from Arendelle."

"Really?" Cora asked, "You're finally ready to give him a real role in the family business?"

Spencer laughed, "Well, he did make the company billions on the Arendelle financial market, I believe he's earned a place."

"And wanted to?" she asked.

He frowned at her, "Why would he not? He's my son!"

She let out a sniff, "I mean no offense...in fact, that's a problem I wish I had!"

"I thought your daughters were working for you?" Spencer asked.

Cora sighed, "Zelena's still freelancing as a political consultant, and that's a good role for her. Blake is running the political office in the Federal District, and he does a good job. He's organized, has the contacts, does as he's asked…"

"But?"

"I believe Regina's the one with actual instincts, though," she explained, "However, she insists on wasting her time with my husband at the foundation!"

"Ah," he nodded understandingly, "That must be very frustrating."

"What's frustrating is that she refuses to listen to me! About anything! Her career, her personal life...I just wish she'd get it together!"

"I understand that feeling," Spencer said ruefully.

"I thought you said your son was doing well?" she asked.

"In terms of his career he is," he mogul acknowledged, "However, his personal life...leaves a lot of be desired."

"Is that right? I hadn't heard anything."

"Yes," he spat, "And it's taken a lot of hard work to keep it that way!"

She raised her eyebrows, "I see."

"James is still in that sort of young, playboy mindset," Spencer went on, "I wish he'd grow up or at least learn some discretion!"

"I understand that feeling," she muttered before she could think better of it, quickly adding, "Not that Regina's that kind of girl. Certainly not! It's just that she's nearly 30, it's time she get more serious."

"Hm," Spencer hummed thoughtfully, sipping his champagne again.

Looking at him out the corner of her eye she asked, "Are you thinking something?"

"Are you?" he returned the question with a sly look.

She chuckled, "It is horribly medieval of us, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "Though it would be a very good match."

"It would indeed," she purred, "And if I did have future plans, it would be good timing. Not to mention if could help your son launch a political career...if he were interested in that."

Spencer nodded, "It does sound like it'd be quite mutually beneficial."

The two stood side by side quietly for a moment before Cora finally said, "We'll have to be subtle about it."

"Will we?"

She shrugged, "It would help if James had somewhat of a higher public profile. After all, other than that he's your son, no one's ever heard of him."

Spencer frowned at her but answered, "Is that your daughter's main concern?"

"My daughter," Cora said in a hard voice, "Has been listed as the most eligible woman in Misthaven by three different publications over the last two years-"

"And, yet, she's unattached and, you said yourself, not serious about anyone," he argued.

"I could change that," she said.

"Can you? What have you been waiting for?"

She gritted her teeth, "If I'm going to go the effort, it'll have to be for someone who is worth my, and my daughter's, time!"

He sighed angrily, but finally answered, "Fair enough...perhaps it is time James had his own publicist anyway."

"That would be a good start," she said casually, "Perhaps we can discuss it more after the holidays."

"Uh huh," Spencer said grouchily, "Well, lovely catching up with you as always, Cora."

She smiled smugly at him, "You as well, Albert. Give my best to your son."

"And to your daughter," he groused as he excused himself.

Smiling to herself, Cora looked back out over Mallory's grounds and downed the last of her drink.


	24. Too much holiday cheer?

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for helping me write the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin watched his breath fogging in the cold as he waited for Henry Mills in the front drive. He glanced at his phone. Since Henry was apparently running late, he'd taken a moment's break to send Regina a 'good morning' text.

A new message appeared on his screen, _'Good morning to you too. Miss you today ;-)'  
_  
He was smiling at the message when he heard the front door slam closed. When he glanced up, Henry was making his way down the steps.

Robin quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, and opened the passenger's side door.

"Good morning, Sir," he greeted.

"Good morning, Robin," Henry smiled, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

Robin shrugged, closing the door once Henry was inside. He walked around to the diver's side and started up the engine.

"So?" Henry asked as they pulled down the drive.

Robin looked at him questioningly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing in particular," he answered.

Henry laughed, "Alright, whatever you say..."

The two were quiet for a while as they drove up the highway and into the city. As they were getting on the off ramp, an alert chime came from Henry's phone. He glanced at it and groaned.

Robin glanced over, gently asking, "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes," the older man sighed, "It's just that our projections for next year's expenses came in. We're going to be very busy next fundraising season. I'd get yourself a new suit because you'll probably be accompanying us to a lot of events this summer!"

Robin chuckled, "Sounds thrilling."

Henry laughed, "Yes, I will admit, sometimes going to events like this one tonight get tiring sometimes."

Robin laughed again, "Really? Seems like you're pretty in your element at them!"

Henry barked out a laugh,"Well I suppose so. It's the life I've known, and it allows me to help people, so it's worth it. Even we don't raise any money at the mayor's ball tonight, it's a great networking opportunity for when fundraising season rolls back around. We will need their money, after all."

"Hm," Robin hummed.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Come on, tell me!" the other man insisted.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Oh, come off it!" Henry scoffed, "Just say what's on your mind!"

"Well, I don't really know everything but it seems like a lot of your fundraising efforts are focused on…"

As Robin trailed off, Henry guessed, "Rich people?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking out the front windshield.

"Yes, that's true," Henry acknowledged, "It's not an elitist thing, it's just that people of means are the ones who can afford to help. We can't exactly go to people who are living paycheck to paycheck and ask them for donations, can we?"

"Everyone wants to help those in need as much as they can," Robin pointed out, "Regular people may not be able to give large donations, but you might be surprised how many are willing to give back."

Henry glanced over at him, so he shrugged, "Small donations can turn into large amounts over time, right?"

The older man thought it over for a second before saying, "You may be right. It has been a while since we've had any real campaigns to increase small coin donations. I'll think it over."

Robin thought it best not to answer, so he simply drove along through the morning rush hour traffic.

"Bah!' Henry groaned as they slowed down once again, "Let's not talk about this now. Pull over there! I want a coffee and a doughnut."

Robin glanced over, signaling to turn off into the drive-thru of a Sugar House.

"Get me a cappuccino and a lemon cream," Henry instructed as they waited in line behind an SUV.

With a nod, he rolled down the window and gave their order into the microphone, "Hi, we'll take one cappuccino and a lemon cream doughnut."

"Will that complete your order?" the speaker asked.

"Yes," Robin answered.

"Oh, I should get something to bring to Regina. She wasn't at breakfast this morning," Henry said absently.

Leaning over quickly, he instructed,"Actually, add to that a large black coffee and a chocolate glazed custard."

"Drive around, please," the speaker answered.

Taking his foot off the break, Robin pulled up behind the SUV and glanced over at Henry.

The older man stared at him for a long moment before taking out his wallet and wordlessly handing over a credit card.

The drive-thru operator took his payment wordlessly and handed over the two coffees and bag with doughnuts.

They stopped at a parking space and got the coffees situated in the cup holders.

"Ready?" Robin looked up, meeting Henry's eyes.

"Sure," the older man nodded.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, just...you knew my daughter's favorite doughnut?"

Robin paused briefly but then simply nodded, "Yes?"

"I just wondered how?"

He laughed in what he hoped was a casual way, "Well I've been working for your family a while, I notice things."

"Really?

"Yeah," he answered, starting up the car.

"What's my wife's favorite?" Henry asked, eyes pinning him.

Robin took a moment to take off the parking brake and shifted into drive. Before pulling back, he finally answered, "Mrs. Mills doesn't eat doughnuts."

"Ah," Henry nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, "You are observant."

He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the car back into traffic.

The rest of the drive to the foundation headquarters was quiet. Robin rode next to his boss in the elevator and kept his distance while he dropped off the coffee and doughnut at Regina's office.

The two joked around a bit before, Henry emerged and Robin followed him around to his own office.

"We'll have to leave early today," Henry said, "My wife has a lot of preparation she wants us to do for the mayor's ball."

"Yes Sir," he nodded, taking a seat outside his office.

As he sat down, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He dug it out and read the text, ' _Hiding from me, Locksley?'_

He smiled and typed back, ' _Just being discrete.'_

' _Of course,'_ she responded, ' _Have fun sitting outside my dad's office!'_

' _How could I not?'_

She sent a kiss cartoon back, making him laugh. Catching himself, he glanced into Henry's office, but was relieved to see that the older man was involved in a conversation on the phone.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he took out his book and settled in for a long day.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Henry!" his attention was drawn from the book he was reading by his wife's voice yelling from the bathroom.

Looking up he asked, "What was that, Dear?"

Cora appeared in the doorway rubbing lotion into her hands, an annoyed look firmly on her face, "You weren't listening?"

He set aside his book, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She sighed, flipping off the bathroom light and removing her robe, "I was saying that I'm excited about the mayor's ball tomorrow night."

"Oh!" he smiled as his wife slid into bed next to him, "Yes, it should be fun."

"It needs to go well, though!" she said firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"After the new year there will only be one year before election season, so we're going ot have to start really preparing!"

Henry held down a sigh, "Yes, I know, but I wouldn't worry too much about one event. You've been preparing for this your whole career, Cora. One ball won't make the difference…"

Cora stared at him, "They all matter, Henry. Besides, I have plans that should get started now…"

"What plans?"

"Remember Mal's party a few weeks ago?"

"Yes?"

"Well I spoke with Albert Spencer while there. His son is moving back to Unity City."

"Yes…?" Henry asked again, confused.

"He's in finance and spent the last few years working in the Arendelle market," she went on.

"You're thinking of hiring him?" he asked.

"No, Henry! I'm thinking he should meet Regina!" Cora laughed, "It'd be perfect. A successful young man from a good family. It's been too long since Regina was serious about anyone!"

"I suppose…" Henry said quietly.

"James isn't back yet, but I know Albert will be there," she went on, "I'll have to be subtle about it anyway, though. If I come out and say I think James would be a good match she'll hate him just to spite me!"

"Cora, Regina wouldn't set out to hurt you." he argued.

"I didn't say hurt me, I said spite me!" she complained, "And she'd definitely do that! Any opinion I give she insists on doing the exact opposite!"

He sighed, "Just don't push too hard, Dear. It is her life after all."

She quirked her lips ruefully as she rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp. "If only…"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"If we use this year's numbers as a projection, even with an optimistic 10% increase, we'll fall short next year," Henry Fenner, the foundation's assistant head of accounting, outlined in his droning voice.

"Bottom-line, we're going to have to either up our revenue or re-think our commitments if we're going to break even," his brother, Harvey, added in an equal drone.

"Thank you, Henry, Harvey," Regina jumped in, re-taking control of the meeting, "So we need to discuss how to increase our charitable revenue starting next quarter."

"I don't see how we're going to be able to do that start until the second quarter next year," Rowena, the foundation's project coordinator, chimed in, "The season for major fundraisers doesn't start until spring."

"Yes," Henry Mills nodded, "When it comes to large donations the seasonal fundraisers are our main source of revenue. However, I believe we may be neglecting small donations. I don't believe we've made any efforts to increase small donations in some years...perhaps it's time we look at that?"

"Small donations make up less than 40% of the Mills Foundation's revenue," Henry Fenner said.

"Yes," Henry Mills acknowledged, "But that is still nearly half."

"Are we sure it would be worth the effort?" Rowena asked, "There's an inherent limit to the amount that can be given in small donations."

"Not necessarily," Regina jumped in, "I think my father may have a point, we've neglected small coin donation efforts for a while."

"We can't be certain that the cost of any sort of campaign to increase small donations would be offset by the revenue gained from them!" Harvey Fenner objected.

"That's true," Rowena agreed, "It makes more sense to focus on donors who can give substantial amounts."

Henry Mills opened his mouth to speak, but Regina beat him to it, "Small amounts add up to big amounts. No one can say we're taking large donations for granted. We actively work to gain them every season, however, we shouldn't take small donations for granted either."

He stared at his daughter as she checked her watch, "Well, it's getting late. I say we reconvene in the new year and begin brainstorming ideas. Have a good holiday everyone."

The sentiment was echoed around the table as those presented gathered up their materials and began filing out.

Henry picked up his briefcase and waited as Regina closed hers and rose from the table. She smiled at him as he fell into step next to her, "Heading home?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Your point about the small donations...where did you come up with that?"

Regina glanced over at him questioningly. "What do you mean? It was your idea."

"Yes," he acknowledged, "I just wondered where you got the idea?"

"I don't know...it seems like just common sense." she chuckled, "Why all the questions?"

"No reason," he said quietly.

Regina studied him, for a moment but he seemed to drop the subject so she finally said, "Well I need to get going. I have to pick up my dress for tonight."

"Alright," her father nodded, "I'll see you at home."

"See you there," Regina waved as she turned toward her office. Lily and Robin both looked up as she approached.

"Heading out?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "Are you going to the mayor's ball?"

Lily scoffed, "Hell no! Mom will probably be there, but it's not my scene!"

Regina felt a stab of envy that the other woman had such an option.

"Well, enjoy not being there," she gently teased.

"Oh, I will," Lily smiled sweetly.

Rolling her eyes, Regina glanced over at Robin who had risen from his usual spot by her door, "We should be going."

"Of course," he motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

With a final goodbye to Lily, Regina led the way to the elevator. They rode down the parking garage silently and walked in step toward where he'd parked her car. Smiling to herself, she nudged his hand playfully.

He turned to her smiling back, "So are we heading back to the estate or somewhere else?"

"Straight home. I need to changed for the mayor's ball...so do you for that matter!" she answered, tugging at the lapel of his grey suit. It looked very good on him, but wasn't formal enough for an evening event.

"Yes, Miss Mills," he answered, straight faced but obviously still teasing her.

She gave him a gentle glare before opening the car door and sliding inside.

The rode through the already gathering holiday traffic back to the estate in companionable silence. The sun was just setting when they finally pulled up to the estate's gate. After punching in the code, Robin turned to her and asked. "So we're stopping here for you to change into your gown...do I get to take it off you later?"

She smirked, "We'll have to see about that."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes," she insisted, "So you'd better be good!"

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked slyly, reaching over to her thigh. He brushed her skirt up as he steered the car up the drive, even through her stockings she could feel the heat from his hands.

She let herself enjoy it for a moment, but stopped him before it could go too far, "Now isn't the time."

She sent him a smile as she nudged his hand away. He returned the smile before turning his attention back to the road.

He dropped her at the front door and she quickly made her way upstairs to change into her gown and then meet her stylist downstairs.

Once she was ready, she met her parents exiting the elevator. Her mother approved of her appearance, and they parted without event.

Outside Robin was waiting for her, having changed into a dark blue suit that looked even better on him.

She gave him an appreciative glance before making her way down to the car.

They spent the rest of the ride into the city in silence. Traffic started picking up as they went through downtown. It was past rush hour, but the holiday events had already started in the city, attracting a lot of people.

As they neared the governor's mansion, a line of high end vehicles were lined up outside. Once they got up to the security guard, Regina gave her name and was waved inside to a valet stand.

The valet opened the door for her and then jogged around to the driver's side to take they keys from Robin.

As moved away from the car, Regina tried to juggle her phone, clutch, and a few other items she'd brought with her.

Robin chuckled, "Need some help?"

She glanced up, looking at him skeptically, "You're going to carry my stuff all night?"

He shrugged, "I don't mind."

He took her things from her hands and quickly slipped them into the pockets of his jacket and slacks, stepping away from her as her parents' town car pulled up to the valet stand.

She turned back as her parents walked up behind her.

"Regina," her mother nodded, "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered.

As they walked up the steps with the rest of the crowd, Henry commented, "It's getting cold. Are you warm enough, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Regina said, "We'll be inside in a moment anyway."

Once inside a steward took their coats and they went through the receiving line to greet the mayor and first lady of Unity City. They exchanged civil but short greetings. The mayor and the Mills' were from different political parties, so interactions were always a bit tense.

After moving along, they ended up in the main ballroom of the mayor's mansion.

"Champagne, Sir?" a water with a tray stopped next to Henry.

"Yes, thank you," he took a glass before turning to his wife and daughter, "Cora? Regina? Would you like one?"

"Yes, please," Regina answered.

"No, thank you," Cora responded with a frown, "I don't think any of us should drink too much tonight. There's a lot of important people here. We have an image to maintain."

"Of course, Dear," Henry agreed.

Regina nodded along, but exchanged an eyeroll with her father as she turned to accept a glass from him.

He didn't return it, but did quirk his lips subtly.

Meanwhile, Cora scowled at her as she sipped the drink. She managed to swallow less than half of it before Cora forcibly took it out of her hands and said, "Regina, there's someone here I want you to meet. An old friend of mine."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"His name's Albert Spencer," the older woman said absently, as she pulled her across the room. Gently tapping an older man on the back, she called, "Albert."

He turned, smiling stiffly as he caught sight of them, "Cora? How good to see you."

"You as well," Cora purred, "I don't believe you've met my daughter Regina?"

Straightening up, Regina held out her hand to allow him to shake it.

His crushing grip belied his charming voice as he said, "A pleasure. Your mother says you're quite an accomplished young lady."

She wanted to comment that the description made her sound like a character out of a two century old romance novel, but, of course, she didn't.

"Ah...thank you," was her somewhat awkward response.

Cora frowned at it, but Spencer simply chuckled, "Forgive me, I'm an old man and I'm afraid I may be rusty at speaking with people your age."

Her mother let out a melodic, and, to Regina's ear, obviously fake, laugh, "You're a bit too harsh with yourself, Albert. Don't you have a son Regina's age?"

Regina tried not to tense at the mention. There was no reason to think her mother was hinting at anything, but she couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Yes," Spencer nodded, "But he's been abroad these past few years. We're just getting to know each other again."

"Is your son here tonight?" Cora asked.

Regina clenched her fingers at her sides. Her mother was trying to be subtle, but she knew her…

"I'm afraid not," Spencer answered, "He's still finishing up the last responsibilities at his firm in Arendelle before moving home."

"Ah, he was in Arendelle? Regina and I were just there a few months ago," Cora commented.

"Yes, James has been working with an investment firm there for the past 5 years, but he's ready to move back to Misthaven and apply his skills in his own country," Spencer said proudly.

"Well we'll have to get together sometime. Perhaps for dinner?," she suggested, "After five years, moving back to Unity City will, no doubt, be an adjustment for your James. He might appreciate knowing that he has friends here?"

"I'm sure he would," Spender agreed, "Very kind of you to offer, Cora."

"Oh think nothing of it," Cora waved him off, "Our whole family would be glad to help your son settle back in."

Regina, for the fifth or sixth time during the course of this conversation, suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

Cora turned to her and opened her mouth, but before she had the chance to suggest whatever she was about to Regina spoke, "Yes, of course. Happy Yule to you Mr. Spencer."

"Oh," Spencer laughed bashfully, "Please, Mr. Spencer was my father...Albert."

"Albert," she nodded, hoping that she was successfully bringing the conversation to a close, "Happy Yule and best of luck to you and your son in the new year."

Spencer seemed to catch her meaning. His expression was stony, but she could see a flash of annoyance in his eyes, "You as well, Miss Mills. Cora...Happy Yule."

"Happy Yule," Cora said neutrally.

Nodding to both of them, Spencer drifted away into the crowd. When he was out of an earshot, Cora turned to her with a glare, "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Regina said innocently.

Cora crossed her arms across her chest and studied her daughter intently, but Regina had plenty of practice at concealing herself. Finally, the older woman sighed and said, "You sounded dismissive."

"What?" she laughed.

"Is this funny to you?" Cora asked in a dangerously pleasant voice.

"Mother, I didn't intend to be dismissive at all. I simply wished Albert a good holiday," she argued.

"Yes, well intentions don't matter as much as impact," she said unpleasantly.

"Yes, Mother," Regina dutifully.

Cora looked liked she wanted to say more, but Faye Gorman chose that moment to show up by her side, "Cora...oh, hello Regina."

"Faye," Regina nodded, "Nice to see you."

"Do you mind if I borrow your mother for a moment?" the curly haired woman asked, "There is something I wanted to discuss with her."

Cora did not look happy with the idea, but Regina said, "Of course...don't worry, Mother, I'll just go find Daddy."

The older woman still frowned, but eventually nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led away.

Once she was alone, Regina breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way through the crowd, greeting guests who she knew well, and grabbing another glass of champagne on her way. It was gone before she made it to the wall.

Setting it down on a waiter's tray, she glanced around the room. Her mother was still in conversation with Faye and her father was sitting at the bar, laughing with some other men his age. He looked like he was having fun in spite of her mother's nagging.

Smiling to herself, Regina decided not to disturb him. Instead she searched the edges of the room. The walls were populated with bodyguards who'd accompanied high profile guests.

Finally, she spotted her own, a smile creeping across her lips at his familiar form.

Keeping to the edges of the room, she made her way over to him.

When she arrived next to him, he smiled, looking pointedly at the third glass of champagne she'd gotten along the way, "Enjoying the party?"

She laughed, taking, "More each moment."

He smirked, "Lucky you."

Lowering her glass, she frowned, "I'm sorry, Robin. I know events like this must be boring for you."

"Well...yes," he admitted, "But it's my job."

"Still, I shouldn't rub it in," she said, glancing around for a tray to get rid of her glass.

"No, Regina," he stopped her, "Don't worry about it. I want you to have fun."

His eyes were so earnest that she felt herself flushing. To hide the bashful moment, she smirked, "You mean you want me to get drunk so that I'll agree to a private party with you later!"

"I don't know what you mean, Miss Mills," he responded.

She snorted a laugh, which attracted few curious glances from the other guests. She waved them off, though, and simply finished her drink in silence.

After handing the empty glass over to a waiter she whispered to Robin, "Could I have my purse? I need to visit the washroom."

"Sure," he pulled her clutch from his jacket pocket.

She took it, meeting his eyes pointedly. He chuckled as she sauntered away from him.

Regina let her hips sway the rest of the way to the washroom, the champagne starting to make her feel silly. After finishing her business she checked her hair in the mirror and reapplied her lipstick.

She was making her way back to Robin when her mother pounced on her again, "There you are. Did you find your father?"

"He seemed busy," she answered neutrally.

Cora frowned, "Busy? That's a very diplomatic way of putting it!"

Regina sighed at the back of her throat. Her mother's foul mood obviously wasn't going to improve any time soon.

"Nevermind, though," Cora said, "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

At the moment that was the last thing Regina wanted, "Certainly, Mother."

She continued toward Robin, her mother in step with her.

"Well, I think you've been isolating yourself too much," Cora said.

She pursed her lips, by the Gods, her mother really was not subtle. She clenched her hand around the tube of lipstick, she'd been holding, an evil idea jumping into her mind.

"Isolating myself?" she asked, stepping up next to Robin and slipping the tube of lipstick into the front pocket of his trousers, "What do you mean?"

She felt Robin tense next to her, but she was more focused on the reaction of her mother who gaped like a fish, her mouth slowly opening and closing.

"Mother?" Regina prompted, holding down laughter.

"I…" Cora stammered before gathering herself and stepping forward to grip Regina's forearm hard and drag her a few steps away, "Regina, what in the name of the Gods, was that?"

"What was what, Mother?"

Cora glared at her, "Don't even try it, Regina! You just put your hand in his pants pocket!"

"Oh that," Regina shrugged, "There isn't enough room in my clutch for all my things so I asked Locksley to hold onto them."

"And don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?"

"What do you mean inappropriate?" she asked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Not really," Regina said innocently, "I told him to carry my things."

"Fine, have him carry your things!" Cora said, "But you can't just...do that!"

"Do what?"

"You cannot reach into a man's pocket in public! It wouldn't look right and you might...give him ideas."

"Ideas, Mother?" Regina chuckled.

"This isn't a joke, Regina!"

"I'm not joking about anything," she answered, "I really don't see what the big deal is. You're always making it clear the staff has to do what we say. You have Belle carry your things all the time."

"I don't reach into Belle's pockets!" Cora hissed, stepping back to look at her, "How much have you had to drink tonight, Regina?"

This time Regina did roll her eyes, "Mother-"

"Don't even start with me!" she said crossly, glancing back at Robin, "Locksley! Take Regina to the car, and kindly give her back her things. I'm going to retrieve your father. I think it'd be best if we all excused ourselves early tonight."

Robin didn't comment, simply passed Regina's phone and lipstick back to her and motioning for her to walk ahead of him out of the ballroom.

As they waited for a steward to bring her coat, Robin turned to her, "Was that a good idea?"

She smiled, "I was trying to avoid a conversation with her."

He laughed, stroking her lower back, "Well I think you succeeded at that!"

The steward returned with her coat and he helped her put it on, leading her out to the valet. They waited for it in silence, only speaking again when they were both inside the car.

"Are you angry at me?"

"I should be," he told her, "I feel a bit used."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she laughed, "Any way I can make it up to you?"

"Let's discuss that after your parents go to sleep tonight," he answered, starting up the engine and turning the car toward home.


	25. Family Holiday

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for her constant support and the lovely cover art available on twitter at ale_nena.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"And we've already made arrangements to have dinner with Senator LaBeouf after the new year," Zelena finished her story about her and Blake's time spent with in the Federal District.

"Miss LaBeouf invited Zelena to go shopping. She said she loved her style," Blake said proudly.

"That's wonderful, Blake," Cora smiled, "It's nice to hear that some members of this family have been successful in political circles."

Regina held down a sigh, exchanging an irritated look with her father. They'd both been paying for their antics at the winter ball for the past two weeks, and Blake, of course, hadn't missed any opportunity to suck up ever since he and Zelena arrived two days before.

She picked at the brussel sprouts on her plate, wondering how she was going to stand another week of this. Especially since they left for the family cabin tomorrow and the five of them would be stuck in an even smaller house!

"Well, it's good to have you both home," Henry managed to change the subject.

"I know! I've missed you, Daddy," Zelena gushed.

"Aww, well I missed you, Sweetheart," he beamed.

Glancing between them, Cora frowned, "Zelena is making a name for herself and Blake is doing important work running the political office."

"Of course, my Dear," he agreed, "But I still miss them."

Cora rolled her eyes and drank the last of her wine, "Well, is everyone done eating? We have an early morning tomorrow and there were some things Blake and I were going to discuss."

Regina had only eaten about half her dinner, but she didn't have much appetite for it, so she stood from the table as well.

As they filed out of the dining room, Henry and Zelena walked arm in arm to his study talking animatedly about her time in the Federal District while Blake and Cora broke away to go to the elevator.

Regina followed them.

"Going to bed?" Cora asked.

"Yes," she nodded as the stepped on, "I'm a bit tired."

"Probably wise, it's a long drive to the cabin," Blake said in a condescending tone.

Resisting the urge to punch him, Regina simply nodded and wished them a quick goodnight as she stepped off on her floor.

She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door to her suite behind her. It really was going to be a long week!

Shaking off the annoyance of her brother-in-law's presence, she walked to the bedroom where she stripped off her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

She took a long leisurely shower, letting the water melt away some of the stress. When she got out, she changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

It was still relatively early, though, and she wasn't tired so she picked up a book and attempted to read.

Her mind kept wandering, though, and, irritatingly, her stomach started growling. Finally, she tossed the book aside.

She'd been too distracted to eat at dinner and was paying the price now! She was starving.

Laying back into the pillows her mind wandered, thinking about how good a eel and avocado roll would be right now!

She groaned. Her favorite sushi place wasn't even that far away, and she knew the delivered...of course, she couldn't do that. Her mother had never allowed food delivery at the estate. Plus, she'd never heard the end of it for snacking.

Her stomach groaned again as another cramp hit her.

She sat up with an exasperated sigh. Glancing at her phone, an idea occurred to her but it would be asking a lot. This craving was so bad, though, and it wasn't that late…

Picking up her phone, she dialed Robin's number.

"Hello?" he answered. To her relief, he didn't sound like he'd been asleep.

"Hi, it's me."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"What?"

"Well...you see I have this craving…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

She could hear the arousal in his voice and was torn between amusement and feeling slightly guilty for leading him on, "Yes, you see I just can't get my mind off one thing…"

"And what's that?" Robin asked.

"...sushi," she whispered huskily.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Biting her lip, she said, "I'm hungry."

"You want sushi at 10 o'clock at night?" he asked in disbelief.

"Please, Robin!" she begged, "I'd go myself, but you know I can't!"

"I don't think there'll even be a sushi restaurant open!"

"I know of a place that's open late," she assured him, "It isn't very far."

He was quiet on the other end of the line.

"I'll owe you one," she pushed.

Finally, he sighed, "Alright, I'll ask Marco if I can borrow his car."

Smiling, she told him what she wanted him to order and hung up with several thank yous.

Waiting for him felt like it took forever, but finally she heard a faint knock on the door. Jumping out of bed, she ran to open it quickly ushering him in.

"Hey," she said excitedly, "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I got what you wanted. And you definitely do owe me!"

She laughed, taking the bag from him, "Yeah, yeah, I'll make it up to you."

Walking over to the sofa, she sat down in front of the couch and began taking the containers out of the bag. She was happy to see that they'd included some paper plates and chopsticks.

"Come on, sit down!" she beckoned him.

Taking off his jacket, Robin joined her, "What made you want sushi so late?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just had a craving I guess."

It wasn't the complete truth, but she wasn't in the mood to get into that.

"Want some? I know you like fried rice," she offered, "We can see if there's anything on tv?"

"Why not?" he grabbed the container of rice and picked up the remote.

As he flipped through, she eagerly opened the package of eel rolls, took out a pair of chopsticks and dug in. The rolls were spicey and umami and tasted even better than she remembered. Swallowing her first bite, she picked up another piece and ate it with gusto.

Beside her Robin chuckled and teased, "Wow, don't forget to chew!"

His words made her pause immediately, a stone settling her stomach.

Seeing her freeze, he asked, "What?"

She slowly set down the container, trying to breathe evenly. She knew he hadn't meant it that way. Robin would never say something like that. However, there were so many times when she'd heard things like that from her mother...

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she grumbled.

"No, really, tell me what's wrong," he pushed.

She let out a sigh, glaring at him.

"Regina. I didn't mean anything-"

"I know that!" she snapped, "I just...I don't like people commenting on my food!"

It sounded like a pathetic excuse, but it was all she could put into words.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't stop eating if you're still hungry."

She did want to but the thought of doing so now made her burn with a kind of shame she wished she didn't feel.

"Come on," he picked up a piece and held it out to her.

She glared at him, "I'm not a dog!"

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to eat them all," he said.

She rolled her eyes, but as if to prove a point he pulled the tray over and started scarfing down the remaining pieces.

"Don't you dare!" she protested, yanking the container away.

They stared at each other for a moment before both burst into laughter. It seemed to chase away the tension so when they finally quieted down, Regina popped another piece of sushi into her mouth and passed him the remote, "Here, find something to watch."

He took the remote, sipping his arm around her and turning on the tv. They settled on an old movie, which they watched as they finished up the last of the take out.

That was the last thing Regina remembered before she woke up a few hours later, the carpet hard underneath her back.

Blinking in confusion, she looked up at an infomercial running on the television screen. Rolling over, she found that Robin asleep next to her, his head resting on his hands.

With that she recalled talking him into bringing her takeout and them having an impromptu picnic together before cuddling up under an afghan to watch movies.

Apparently they'd fallen asleep together.

Smiling, she propped herself up on her hand and let herself watch him in the glow of the tv for a moment.

She loved him. She loved how they could spend time together just watching bad movies. She loved that she felt comfortable with him he ways she didn't even her own family.

She muted the tv, and reached over to stroke his cheek. She hated to wake him up, but knew that she needed to.

He stirred, looking up at her, "Hmph, what time is it?"

"Almost 2," she answered softly.

He groaned, pushing himself up, "Oh, we have to leave early tomorrow don't we?"

"Yes," she nodded as they stood from the floor.

"So what's this cabin like?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Remote...picturesque. It's nice."

He stretched, "I should…"

She nodded, "Go, get some sleep."

As she walked him to the door, he said, "So you were craving sushi tonight…"

"Yes?"

"...maybe some night I'll be craving dessert?"

She laughed, catching his meaning, "I told you I'll make it up to you. Though it may be a while. The cabin is small."

"Of course it is," he said resignedly.

He gave her a nice kiss goodnight at the door, though before leaving to sneak back down to his room.

Once alone, Regina gathered up the takeout containers and shoved them into the bathroom trash can before crawling into bed alone.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The peace she'd found last night was short lived. Zelena spent all of breakfast the next morning whining about the limited space in the cars they were taking to the cabin and the fact that there wouldn't be enough room for all the luggage she brought from the Federal District.

"I just don't understand why we can't take an extra car!"

Cora sighed, "Two is plenty, Zelena."

She pouted, turning to Henry, "Daddy, please!"

Cora looked up at her older daughter in annoyance and for once Regina agreed.

"We're only going to be there a week," she pointed out.

"Well maybe you don't care about your appearance," Zelena said snidely.

She sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Alright," Henry interrupted, "Zelena, if you need more room I can take a smaller suitcase instead."

Cora's fork clattered to her plate, "This is ridiculous! Zelena, one suitcase should be enough!"

"But Mother!"

"It's really alright, Cora-"

"When are you going to grow up?" Cora scolded, "I suppose never since your father spoils you like a child!"

"Cora!" he protested.

"Don't even start, Henry!" she said turning to Blake, "And don't think I haven't noticed you sitting there silently! I suppose expecting you to be the adult in this situation was too much!"

"Cora, please let's just try to have a good trip," Henry begged.

Cora stood from the table, "I'll meet everyone outside in an hour. Can we please at least leave on time?"

The four finished breakfast quietly and Henry said he would go check on Cora. Blake excused himself to make a phone call, leaving only the sisters.

"What?" Zelena demanded as Regina finished her coffee.

"What?" she repeated.

"I can tell you want to say something, so say it!"

"Well you are being a bit over the top!" she said, "Do you really need all the stuff you brought from the Federal District for one week?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're still doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Agreeing with mother to try to get on you her good side! You always were her favorite!"

"Oh Gods!" Regina groaned.

"And now you're playing the long suffering Regina just like always!"

"Zelena," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Did it ever occur to you that I might just be annoyed by your attitude? And that you're inconveniencing Daddy for no reason?"

"Yes, you're so concerned for Daddy because you're the good daughter!"

"Zelena!" she snapped.

"I'm your sister! It'd be nice if you supported me for once!"

Regina shoved her chair back from the table, saying irritably, "I'm going to pack."

She cooled down while packing her suitcase and dragged it down to the front steps.

The two cars were waiting for them there.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Daddy?" she heard Zelena asking as Drake loaded their luggage into the car.

"Don't worry about me, Darling," he said, "I'd rather see you happy than have a few extra outfits!"

Regina rolled her eyes, taking her time walking down the steps to avoid being drawn into another argument.

Robin stepped out of the other car and walked over to take her suitcase. She gave him a weak smile of thanks.

Her mother and Blake came out a few moments later, occupying both security guards with loading their things into the cars.

They waited a little longer until the two other members of the security team arrived.

Since they were all going to be in one place, Drake had agreed they didn't all need their own, but insisted on four security guards since threats were still coming in.

Still annoyed from breakfast, Regina chose to ride with her mother rather than Zelena, Blake, and Henry.

They rode along in silence for about an hour before Cora broke it, "You know, Regina this might be a good time to discuss the upcoming year."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well it will be an important year for us," Cora said.

Regina sighed, "You mean because of your presidential run?"

"Regina!" Cora hissed, glancing toward the front seat where Robin and Kronk were sitting.

"Mother, you don't really believe our staff hasn't heard you talk about it before do you?" she rolled her eyes.

"I've had quite enough sass for one day from your sister!" Cora rebuked but seemed to accept that Regina was right, "But, yes, I am talking about that. I am going to run and we all need to be prepared!"

"I understand, Mother."

"Outside of the upcoming election, though, I think you need to start seriously thinking about you future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should be thinking about the future of your career and of your personal life!" Cora said, "You haven't seriously dated anyone since you were in college and, if you ask me, haven't been serious about anyone suitable for you ever!"

"Mother-"

"And you're still insisting in spending all your time about the Foundation."

"I like working at the foundation," she told her mother for what felt like the millionth time.

"It's beneath your abilities, though," Cora insisted, "You could have a bright future in politics if you'd just apply yourself."

Regina didn't answer, knowing that there was no point in telling her she wasn't interested in politics.

"I'm also serious about your personal life!" she went on, "Most girls your age are married and starting families by now! Have you thought about that?"

Regina glanced at Robin in the driver's seat before she even realized what she was doing, "Of course I've thought about it, Mother."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Cora answered, "And I hope you'll consider it more. Now is the time to get serious, Regina. All of us have an opportunity in this coming year, I hope you'll get on board!"

She didn't answer that either, but Cora didn't seem to want one. Instead she reached over to the control panel on the door and started up some music as the cars began climbing the winding road into the mountains.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

They arrived at the cabin just before lunch time, but they didn't have time to eat. After dropping off their luggage, they immediately had to change and leave to the Yule service at the local temple.

It was the only time anyone in the family attended temple, but the Mills family were among the most noteworthy, if only occasional, residents of the area, so the local press were interested in them.

Cora never wasted the opportunity to give them feel-good photo opportunities. That included being seen attending temple with local families, followed by serving meals at the soup kitchen.

The service at temple was long and Regina felt herself wanting to zone out. Between staying up late the night before and the stress of all the arguments that morning, she was exhausted and, frankly, cranky.

When the priest finally brought the service to an end, she stood and followed the crowd filing out. The town square and its snow-lined streets were lit up with fairy lights. It looked beautiful, but she could barely enjoy it.

"You okay?"

She turned, finding Robin standing behind her.

She shrugged, "Fine, just ready for all this public nonsense to be over!"

"Nonsense?" he asked, "That's quite a way to describe a religious service. You don't believe in the Gods?"

"Of course not!" she scoffed, "There's no point to it!"

"Hm," he hummed.

"What?" she asked.

"I think there's a point to faith," he answered.

"You mean societal control?" she guessed, "Sure, religion has been used for that for millenia."

"That's a very cynical way of looking at it," he commented, "Faith gives people hope. It can be used for good.

She sighed, "Robin...I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to make conversation, but I'm really not up for it right now. It's been a long day."

"Okay," he said, "So what else is on the agenda for this trip?"

"Next we go to the the soup kitchen for the ten minutes it'll take the press to take photos, then we go home and, hopefully, sleep. Tomorrow is Yule dinner."

"Do you have to shop for cakes?"

"No," she shook her head, "I brought them from Unity City."

He nodded, stepping up so that he was standing close to her back, "Let me be the first then."

With that he pressed a small box into her hand, quickly stepping back as her parents approached. She was confused, but slipped it into her pocket.

"Let's go, Regina" Cora said, "The soup kitchen is expecting us."

She nodded, following them down the steps and along the walk to the kitchen. As expected, a reporter from the local paper was there, prepared to take pictures of them going inside.

She her mother immediately put on a fake smile that made her want to gag, but she held it down, instead pasting on her own fake smile.

They went inside and got suited up in aprons and hairnets, serving a few meals while the reporter was still there.

"Alright," Cora finally announced, "We can go."

Regina rolled her eyes, but didn't bother arguing.

They rode back to the cabin in silence and filed in. Luckily, it seemed, the Mills family had exhausted their capacity for arguing.

They ate a light dinner that had been prepared for them by the caretaker, and individually went to bed without much further conversation.

As she closed the door behind herself, Regina dumped her coat across the dresser, hearing thump that reminded her of the box Robin handed her outside the temple.

She picked up the coat and pulled out the box. Inside was a traditional miniature Yule cake. He'd gotten her Yule cake.

She smiled, picking it up to take a small bite. It tasted of figs and something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Closing the box, she picked up her phone and typed out a text to Robin.

" _Meet me by the back door?"_

She waited but a response didn't come. Disappointed, she tossed the phone aside and left the room to go toward the kitchen. The cake was good, but had been sticky.

She poured herself a small glass of milk and sipped it. One her way back to her room, she heard faint voices coming from her father's study.

She padded her way in, unsurprised to find Robin and her father sitting on either side of a chess board.

Leaning against the doorway, she smiled to herself. She watched them for a moment, before Henry happened to glance her way, "Regina! You're up late."

"So are you," she commented, stepping into the room. Robin looked her way, but only briefly, "Is this how you selected who would accompany us on this trip? Your chess companions?"

Henry chuckled, "Well, perhaps."

Regina smirked.

Stretching his back, Henry said, "Well, since this one is takes forever for decide his move, perhaps I chose wrong?"

Robin glared at him, but she could tell it was good natured.

"Why are you up, Dear?"

"Just getting a glass of milk," Regina said, taking another sip.

"That's a good idea," Henry commented, "Though, I prefer something a little stronger."

With that he stood from his chair and walked over to the mini bar to pour himself a whiskey. Glancing up he happened to catch Regina's movement in the mirror as she leaned over the back of the couch, pressing her hand on Robin's back.

She had stepped away by the time he turned around, though. He had to admit he was somewhat impressed.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, he made his way back over to the board. Examining it for a few minutes, he moved a rook forward and stole Robin's queen, "Checkmate."

The younger man sighed.

With a smirk, Henry said, "Well, I'll be off to bed then. Regina...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy," answered following him out of the room.

Regina walked alongside him until they parted ways, her father heading toward the master bedroom. She slowed her gait after that, waiting until she heard Robin's footsteps behind her.

Grabbing his hand, she ushered him into her room.

"Thank you for the cake," she whispered.

He chuckled, "Well you're welcome."

"I didn't quite get the flavor, though."

"Fig, rum, and anise," he told her with a shrug, "Seemed like you."

"Sweet and bitter?" she asked, "Seems like a backhanded compliment."

"Sweet and dark and strong," he corrected, sliding his hands down to her backside.

She chuckled, allowing him to kiss her deeply but stopping him before things went to far, "The walls here are much thinner...your dessert will have to wait."

He sighed, but nodded stepping away from her.

"Wait," she said,"I'm sorry for earlier. I was grouchy…"

'It's fine," he told her.

"I know this time of year can't be easy for you," he stiffened at the reference to his family, but she assured him, "You don't have to say anything but if you need to talk, you know I'm here."

"Thanks, but I'm alright."

She didn't quite believe him, but didn't push, "Okay."

He squeezed her hand, "Well I should go…"

"Hang on," she pulled her hand from his and walked over to her dresser. The boxes with Yule cakes for each family member were in the top drawer waiting for tomorrow.

She found the one labeled pumpkin and walnut and handed it over to him, "Happy Yule."

He stared into her eyes with a smile and said, "Happy Yule, Regina."


	26. Regina's Birthday

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to ale_nena for her constant support and feedback with this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon casting a pinkish grey haze as Regina emerged from the front door. Chilly morning wind brought goosebumps to her skin even through her winter coat and hose. As she carefully walked down the front steps past the frost covered bushes, she wasn't consciously aware of the smile that crossed her lips when she saw that Robin was her assigned security for the day. In fact, if asked she would have denied the smile, and that she slowed her pace a little to get a few more seconds to watch him standing there in the morning light, the cold fogging his breath as he stood waiting for her next to the car.

"Morning," he said catching her eye secretively as he opened the door for her.

"Good morning to you," she answered, returning the look as she slid inside.

She settled her briefcase next to her in the seatwell as he walked around to the driver's side, got in, and fired up the engine.

"We're going to need to make a stop before heading to the foundation," she informed him.

"Okay," Robin answered, turning the car down the drive toward the main road, "Where are we going?"

"Andalasia," Regina answered, "I need to pick up my dress for tonight."

"Ah," he nodded, stopping at the gate to punch in the security code and wait for the gate to open. They rode in silence as he turned onto the main road, and then merged onto the highway.

Regina was scrolling through emails on her phone as they got up to speed. Without missing a beat he reached over and pried one of her hands off the phone.

She was just glancing at him questioningly, when he brought her hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to her knuckles and murmured, "Happy Birthday."

She couldn't fully suppress an eyeroll, but managed to sincerely respond, "Thank you...I really don't like making a big deal out of it, though."

He laughed, "A party with 100 guests isn't a big deal?"

"It's more like 200 actually, and, yeah, that's precisely what I mean, I'd prefer not to make a big deal out of it!"

"Oh," he answered, "Well, I'm sure it'll be fun."

She raised one eyebrow at him, "You haven't been to enough of these parties to figure out what they're for? It's just another excuse to entertain A-listers who might someday be important political allies."

"But some of them are your friends, right?"

She shrugged, "Lily will be there. Careful, you'll miss the turnoff to The Galleria!"

Robin glanced back at the road, dropping her hand to grip the steering wheel and quickly switch lanes over toward the off ramp. He steered the car through the winding roads into the shopping mall and found a spot in the parking deck.

The stores were just opening as he and Regina walked through the sparkling marble walkways to her favorite dress shop. They got there 30 minutes before the official opening time, but the owner opened the door for them as soon as she spotted them.

"Regina! So good to see you," the redheaded woman greeted with a warm smile, "I assume you're here for your gown for your birthday party?"

"Yes," Regina said, not quite managing to keep the sigh out of her voice, "Mother said she called and discussed what she wanted with you?"

"Yes, and I think I have something that you'll both love!"

With that the shop owner escorted Regina to the dressing area to show her whatever outfit she had in mind.

After taking a quick scan of the shop to make sure there were no other people or entrances he didn't know about, Robin sat down in one of the white chairs near the dressing rooms. The chair wasn't overly uncomfortable, so he simply watched the activity outside the front door as businesses began opening for the day.

The two women had a discussion for a while, most of which was over his head, before the shop owner sent Regina to a dressing room to try on her gown, and went back to the cash register area to begin putting some other slinky dresses on hangers. Making sure she was distracted, Robin rose from the chair and slowly made his way back into the dressing area.

Each room was hidden by a set of white saloon doors, glancing at the floor he saw Regina's painted toenails under stall at the very end. Stepping over, he held onto the two swinging doors and glanced over the lowest curve at the top.

Regina was inside wearing a silky dark green dress, the back mostly open as she tried fiddled with the little white buttons that started at the curve of her hip. Glancing up, she made eye contact with him in the mirror, "Nosy much?"

"It's my job," he defended.

She chuckled, "Oh, this is what my parents pay you for, huh?"

He pursed his lips against a laugh, and pushed one of the doors open. Stepping inside, he motioned to her and said, "Here."

Turning around, she gathered her hair up and lifted it away from her back. Working a little more slowly than was strictly necessary, he buttoned the dress up past her waist and the exposed band of her bra. He recognized it as a black lace one he'd seen her wear before.

"Thank you," she muttered, dropping her hair after he buttoned the top button, and smoothing down the skirt with a sigh.

"You look beautiful," he told her, admiring how, even with the fairly conservative style, the sleek material hugged her in all the right places.

"Yeah," she sighed with a shrug, lifting her hair and signaling for him to start unbuttoning the dress, "Mother should like it anyway."

"You don't?" Robin asked as he began undoing the buttons.

"The dress is fine," she answered, "I'm not worried about that."

He looked at her, confused by her listless demeanor, "You can't really be this upset about going to a party that's for you?"

She sighed again, "I just...don't have much energy for it today."

"Well how bad could it be?" he asked, "I mean if nothing else you get drinks, cake, and presents, right?"

"There will definitely be drinks and, yeah, probably cake," she answered, "but I won't be having any of those. I'm watching my figure."

He quirked his lips, blatantly glancing down her exposed back, "Me too."

She glared at him over her shoulder, "Very funny. Come on, get out of here before Giselle sees you!"

Nodding, he pushed back through the swinging doors and went back to the plush white chairs in the waiting area. The redheaded shop owner was still sorting through clothing at the register as he sat down. After a few moments, Regina emerged from the dressing room and she immediately perked up, "What did you think?"

"It's lovely," Regina answered smiling politely, "Thank you, Giselle, it's perfect."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You know you're one of my best clients," she answered, "Should I go ahead and bag it up for you?"

"Yes please, a garment bag if you don't mind. I need it for tonight."

"Of course!" Giselle answered, looking appalled at the thought of anything else. She went back to the dressing room for a few minutes and emerged with a white garment bag, "Here you are and I'll just charge this to your account."

"Thank you very much," Regina answered, picking up the garment bag and leading the way out the door.

"Here, I've got it," Robin said, taking the bag out of her hands. She looked at him with an amused expression, obviously thinking of their disastrous first trip to this shopping center and how much he'd objected to carrying her things that time.

"It's your birthday," he shrugged.

She laughed heartily, "Oh I see. Very generous of you, Locksley. I suppose you're going to tell me this counts as my present?"

His expression fell and he pursed his lips uncomfortably before admitting, "I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry. I was going to, really, but I couldn't figure out what you'd like."

She shook off the apology as they walked out to the parking deck, "Don't worry about it. You don't need to get me anything."

He stopped as they arrived at the car and she unlocked it, took the garment bag from him, and hung it in the backseat. As she closed the back door, he met her eyes, "Regina, it's your birthday."

"Robin, don't worry about it, really. When it comes to gifts...I never use most of the ones I get, so I really don't even pay attention to them."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked at him a bit sadly as she said, "The people who come to these events all bring gifts, and it's more gift cards, and spa days, and spin classes, and free cruises than I could ever use! I mean that literally, there isn't enough time in the world for anyone to use all of it."

His lips dropped open at the thought, "So they just get thrown out?"

"No," she answered opening the passenger's side door, "We find uses for them. Charity raffles, prizes at fundraising events, that sort of thing."

"You don't get to keep your own birthday presents?"

She laughed, "I'd have thought you'd approve of me giving them away since I don't need them?"

With that she shut the door. He walked over to the driver's side, shame starting to burn it's way through his gut.

As he got in the car, he shut the door firmly and began, "Listen, Regina-"

"Robin don't," she cut him off gently, "I was only teasing you."

"I never meant-"

"I know!" she interjected again, "I wasn't implying you did. And you can stop looking so sad! Most of this stuff these people bring is useless crap that I wouldn't want to use even if I did have the time. It isn't like these people know me. They only bring gifts because they're afraid of offending my parents if they don't. It isn't a big deal, I keep telling you that! Now come on, let's go. I want to get to the office."

She turned to look out the windshield, her body language clearly conveying that she expected the conversation to end there.

Wordlessly he started up the car and drove them back to the highway. They continued on for about six more exits before he pulled off and drove them through the congested streets of downtown to the Mills Foundation headquarters. He scanned his access badge to gain entry to the parking garage and turned into a space near the elevator. Placing the car in park, he rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Well your party isn't until 7 tonight. That gives you all day to do whatever you want," he pointed out.

"Such as?"

"I don't know! Anything."

Regina simply looked at him skeptically.

Trying to think, he suggested, "Bars, restaurants...they all have birthday specials. It's tradition isn't it? Getting as much free food and drinks as you can on your birthday?"

She smiled, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I told you I'm trying to watch my weight."

"Well that's ridiculous!" he protested, "It's only one day, and you don't need to worry about your weight anyway!"

"I'm not particularly worried about it, but Mother wants me to make sure I don't gain any winter weight because of upcoming spring events," Regina answered, "Look can we just drop this? I really don't want to spend my birthday arguing with you about my birthday!"

He sighed but agreed, "Alright, I'm sorry."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin sat outside of Regina's office, occasionally glancing at her through the glass doors. She'd been sitting at her desk typing something off and on for the past few hours. Overall, she looked totally engrossed in her work.

Quietly sliding his phone out of his jacket pocket, he typed out a message to her and hit SEND.

Regina's phone dinged announcing the arrival of a new text message. Frowning, she saved the memo she'd been typing up, picked up her phone, and opened the text.

" _You know there's another birthday tradition we didn't talk about…"_

She glanced out the glass wall of her office at where Robin was sitting outside the door. By all appearances, he appeared to be doing nothing besides thumbing through today's newspaper.

With a sigh, she typed out a response.

" _Oh yeah? What does this one involve? Is this going to turn into another fight about food?"_

She managed to type a few more lines of her memo before a response arrived.

 _Funny you should put it that way…_

" _What?"_ she asked.

" _Well it involves eating but not food…"_

She read the message in confusion before typing, " _Robin, come on! What are you getting at?"_

His response came after a few long moments, " _A tradition where you'd be the one on the menu_."

Regina swallowed and typed out a response.

She glanced over at where he was sitting, finding that he was looking up at her too. Their eyes met for a moment, causing her flush more deeply, before she shifted in her seat and responded.

" _Very funny."_

" _Who says I'm joking?"_ he typed back.

She sighed, " _Well you must be because I'm at work right now, and the estate is crawling with people getting ready for tonight! We'd be certain to get caught trying that today!"_

" _So you are interested?"_

She huffed out a sigh and typed, " _That's what you got out of what I said?!"_

" _I try to focus on the important things ;-)"_

Regina glanced over at him again, noticing him shooting her a mirthful look over his newspaper. Shaking her head she answered.

" _Yeah, sure you do!"_

After a few silent moments, she typed another message, " _Look, I know it's been awhile. In truth I wouldn't mind but...I don't think it's possible right now."_

" _I promise I'll make it worth your while...,"_ he responded.

She let out a breath, feeling herself starting to flush down to the neckline of her blouse.

" _You're not playing fair!"_

" _:-)"_

Was the only response she got. Crossing her legs more tightly against the heat throbbing between them, Regina looked back up at her computer trying to focus on what she'd been writing again. After reading over the last line two or three times, she deflated with a huff.

" _Are you actually serious?"_

She watched through the window as Robin took his phone out of his pocket, read the text message, and typed back a response. Her phone dinged a moment later and she picked it up.

" _When am I ever not?"_

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Regina contemplated this for a moment. However, deep down, she knew that she could never say 'no' when he got like this.

She did, however, let him sweat a little before typing back a response.

" _Alright, just wait a moment and then go along with me…"_

With that she deleted the conversation from her phone, and turned her attention back to finishing up her memo.

From his seat, Robin read her response, smiled to himself, and, somewhat regretfully, deleted the messages.

She stayed in her office for a good 20 minutes while he tried to turn his attention back to the newspaper he'd been reading. His mind, however, was already...other places.

Finally, Regina stepped out of her office and over to him, "Locksley, I need you to check in with the rest of the team at the home and make sure everything is in place for tonight."

"I think Drake would have called if he needed my help," Robin said, playing along with the ruse.

"He did. He just called to make sure I wasn't going anywhere besides the office this afternoon," she responded.

"I haven't gotten any calls or texts from him," he made a show of checking his phone.

"Well you'll have to ask him about that," Regina said impatiently.

He sighed, telling her to make sure she waited for him to get back before leaving the office.

Once Robin was out the door, Lily, who had overheard the exchange, look at her with raised eyebrows and commented, "Ditching your shadow? What's going on?"

Regina smiled, "I have a lunch date."

"Oh?"

"I also need a favor."

"From me?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Since you're going to be at work anyway could I maybe borrow your apartment this afternoon?"

"Oh, **that** kind of lunch date," Lily laughed. Regina didn't comment, but looked at the other woman expectantly.

Finally she sighed and fished a spare key out of her purse, "Alright, but not in my bedroom! I mean it Regina!"

"Thank you," she grabbed the keys and made her way outside. From their conversation earlier, she was certain Robin had taken the car. She didn't really mind, though. The temperature had warmed up to be pleasant enough to take off her coat.

She draped it over her arm and started walking across the street in the direction of Lily's apartment. The other woman lived about 10 blocks from the Mills Foundation headquarters in a high rise luxury condo. She also lived alone, making it the perfect place to find privacy.

Once she was about half-way there, Regina took out her phone and texted Robin the address. After hitting SEND, she put her phone away in her purse, feeling a zing of thrill travel through her.

She was actually doing this! Playing hooky from work to have sex. That was so unlike her...and yet she absolutely was doing it, and, honestly, didn't feel at all bad about it!

As she reached Lily's apartment, she happened to walk by the businesses on the ground floor and saw that one had a sign out front that said Ginger's. Blinking in surprise, she walked over to see if it really was….yes it was!

It was her favorite bakery in Unity City. When had they opened a second location?

Staring into the window, she made an abrupt decisions to stop feeling bad about something else, and shoved the door open.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She opened the door on the second knock, quickly ushering Robin inside, and pushing him up against it with a kiss.

"Mmm," he moaned, sliding his hands down her back and over her bottom.

She broke away, laughing at how he always did that. He smiled, completely unapologetically, kissing her again. Lifting one hand to tangle in her hair, he gently stroked her ear with his thumb.

She sighed against his lips, pulling him closer to her and whispering seductively, "What took you so long?"

He laughed again, "Mid-day traffic from circling the block while waiting for you to tell me what your plan was. That was sneaky of you."

"Well you see I know this former thief who is a very bad influence."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "Why else would I be sneaking into my friend's apartment while everyone thinks I'm at work?"

His smile fell slightly, and he stroked her ear again, "Because it's your birthday and you deserve to give yourself a break on occasion."

She swallowed hard at the sincerity in his gaze, clearing her throat before speaking again, "Yeah well...you made some pretty big promises back at the office."

"Hmm," he hummed, brushing her hair back and leaning in to kiss her neck. She squirmed as his whiskers tickled her.

"So..." she prompted, "...are you actually going to follow through or was it just talk?"

He pulled back to look at her, "You got demanding pretty quickly, Your Majesty."

She shrugged, but he didn't seem to mind, instead he kissed her one last time, crouched down, lifted her up off her feet, and began carrying her further into the apartment, "Where's the bedroom?"

Giggling, Regina pointed him in the direction of the guest room.

Shoving the door open, Robin carried her inside, and allowed the two of them to tumble onto the bed. Pulling on the lapels of his suit jacket, Regina captured his lips, parting her legs to allow him to settle between them.

She flexed her feet to kick her heels off onto the floor and stripped his jacket down off his shoulders.

Releasing her lips, he shrugged the jacket the rest of the way off. Tossing it aside, he leaned back over her, slowly running his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up in the process.

Regina sighed as he began gently nipping behind her ear, turning her insides to warm mush. Regaining her senses after a moment, she lifted her hands to his waistband and began tugging the tails of his shirt out.

He copied the action, pulling her blouse out and making quick work of the buttons. When he opened the last one, he leaned back to admire her as she laid back against the pillows in just her skirt and bra. He'd been right earlier about which one she was wearing. The dark color looked so beautiful against her skin, and the lace weave showed tantalizing glimpses of pink nipple beneath.

She smirked up at him, lifting her foot to run up his side. He gently caught her ankle so that he could position her legs, and kiss the inside of her knee through her hose. He placed similarly gentle kisses up her inner thigh, until he was laying with his head in her lap, nipping at the skin just above the top edge of her stockings.

Squirming in arousal, Regina placed her hands over where his were resting on her hips and guided them up to the waistband of her garter belt and panties.

Taking the hint, Robin hooked his fingers under the elastic and slid the undergarments, along with the attached nylons down her legs, untangled the sheer material from her feet, and tossed it aside.

Her hands immediately flew to the buttons on his shirt, which she began to undo. Quickly, he tugged at his tie in an attempt to undo it, but ended up fumbling with the knot.

Groaning in annoyance, he regretfully removed both hands from Regina's gorgeous body to work on fixing the mess he'd made.

With a grin, Regina took advantage of the distraction to continue to unbutton his shirt to just below the top button, and pull his undershirt up to expose the sensitive skin beneath of his lower belly. She ran her nails over the area gently, sliding her hand beneath the waistband of his pants as she went. Her hand brushed against his cock teasingly, as she reached all the way down to cup his balls.

With a growl, he yanked the tie off and threw it aside. Gripping Regina's hand, he pulled it out of his pants and pinned it, along with her other one, above her head.

She laughed, nipping at his lips.

Letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her underneath her knees and bit down on her inner thigh.

She hissed, tangling her fingers in his hair. He soothed the bite with his tongue, kissing his way up to place an open mouthed kiss on her sex.

A moan fell from her lips and her head fell back into the pillows as he flattened his tongue and licked wetly from her entrance to her clit.

Agonizingly slowly he circled her nub, making her legs shake.

"Oh Gods," she cried, "Robin, please!"

He smiled against her flesh continuing to tease her, backing away whenever she tilted her hips in an effort to get his mouth where she needed it most.

Finally, when she couldn't take it any longer, she gripped his hair and yanked him up to growl, "Fuck me now!"

He shook off her grip long enough to shed the rest of his clothes and retrieve a condom from his wallet.

Kneeling in front of her, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and slid himself inside her.

She gasped in relief and pleasured, wrapping her other leg around his back, and digging her nails into his shoulders as he started to move.

She rocked her hips, meeting him with every thrust.

Regina came first, back arching as intense pleasure rolled over her.

Gripping her hips, Robin followed her into oblivion.

They clung to each other, sweat beading between their bodies as they came back to earth.

When she caught her breath, Regina nipped Robins lips.

He chuckled, kissing her gently before rolling off her.

"Wow," he breathed.

She laughed, "Yeah."

After a few minutes, he stood from the bed and took a tissue from the box on the nightstand to remove the condom.

Regina stood as well, retrieving his discarded shirt from the floor and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased looking back at him over her shoulder, "Just get comfortable, Locksley. I'll be right back."

He laughed, but got back into bed as instructed.

Smiling to herself, Regina padded to the kitchen where she'd stored her box from Ginger's. The cake inside was chocolate buttermilk with honeycomb frosting. She took a plate and knife out to cut a slice and cut herself off a large bite with a fork. It was deliciously sinful.

Humming happily, she went back to the bedroom.

When she got there, she leaned against the doorway, jutting out her hip as she took another bite of cake.

Robin's eyebrows shot up as he caught sight of her, "Where'd you get that?"

"I bought it on the way here," she explained, walking over to sit down next to him on the bed. She forked a piece and offered it, "Want some?"

He opened his mouth to allow her to feed him a piece.

"Good?" she chuckled.

"Yes, it is," he licked the frosting from his lips, giving her a naughty look, "Not quite as good as you."

Regina rolled her eyes, eating another bite of cake.

"Hey," he called her attention, easing his hand into her hair, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking into his eyes, "Robin, I'm happy."

They stared at each other for a few moments before, he took the plate out of her hand and set it on the floor next to the bed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her, tapping his nose against hers.

She sighed, hand resting against his chest, "I guess we should be getting back?"

"We could…" he nodded, undoing on of the buttons on his shirt to cup her breast, "...or we could stay a little longer?"

Regina smiled, allowing him to ease his shirt off her as they got lost in each other all over again.


	27. Regina's Birthday, part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena who has added great ideas and made this fic better in so many ways!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

BAM, BAM, BAM!

She jolted awake at the noise, her heart racing as she struggled to orient herself in the darkness.

"Regina! Dammit, are you in there?!" Lily yelled through the door.

Glancing around she realized she was in the guest room at Lily's apartment, and, feeling Robin sitting up beside her, she remembered why.

"Ah, yes," she called out.

Lily groaned audibly, "Gods! You know I said you could use my apartment, not cover for you when your parents call asking where the fuck you are because you're about to miss your own birthday party!"

Robin was already out of bed looking around for his phone, and, pulling the sheet around herself, Regina scrambled over to where she'd set down her purse to do the same.

It showed several missed calls and over 10 text messages. Worse the time was 6:30. Her breath caught in her throat, and she heard Robin swear behind her. They'd slept way longer than either of them intended.

"Cora called me at the foundation 20 minutes ago demanding to know the last time I'd seen you...that's after your dad stopped by on his way out and was very confused about the fact that you weren't in the office!" Lily called.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut at the news. Light filled the room suddenly as Robin flipped on the overhead.

Blinking against it, she noted that he'd already gotten his pants and undershirt back on. Shaking herself back into action she grabbed his dress-shirt from where she'd tossed it earlier and wrapped herself up in it.

"Yeah, um...I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled to Lily as she did up the buttons. Turning to Robin she whispered, "Is the car downstairs?"

"Yes."

"Could you please bring my dress up?"

"Okay," he nodded, putting his shoes on. As he did so Regina began pulling the sheets off the bed and tossed them into a corner, telling herself that Lily would probably have her housekeeper take care of them anyway. Searching around the floor frantically, she found her panties quickly put them back on, feeling slightly less exposed now that she was at least minimally covered.

After digging the car keys out of his jacket pocket, Robin opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Lily, who apparently hadn't seen any need to move away from the door, blinked in surprise at the sight of him. He nodded briefly to her as he slid past and out the front door.

She stared after him for a second before turning to the guest room. Inside, Regina had gathered up the rest of her clothes from the floor, as well as the plate from earlier.

Holding her clothes under one arm, she walked past Lily to set the plate in the kitchen sink.

"Well...aren't you a lying little slut?" Lily commented.

She sighed heavily, "Lily, not now, please!"

The other woman laughed, "Hey, I'm just a little surprised. I didn't realize you were that good an actress! Really, I should have guessed when he didn't come back looking for you!"

Regina ignored the comment, and instead asked, "Was Mother really upset?"

"Well she didn't sound happy," Lily answered.

She deflated, "Ugh...okay, I can still make it on time! How's my hair look?"

"Um..." Lily hesitated, staring at her head, "...well, it kind of hides that hickey on your neck, so you've got that going for you..."

"Oh Gods!" Regina yelled in horror, her hand flying to behind her ear. She swore to herself for not even thinking about how much Robin had been kissing there earlier. It was difficult because it felt so good when he did that, but it was so dangerous.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Lily said, pulling her toward her bedroom, "It's not really that bad. You've got concealer, right? And I have a flat iron you can use. Don't freak out!"

She allowed the other woman to lead her through her bedroom to the master bath. She dropped her clothes, shoes, and purse onto the sink as Lily dug out her flat iron and plugged it in.

With a sigh, Regina glanced in the mirror. She looked...frazzled and a little bit too bright eyed, but not altogether disastrous. Opening her handbag she dug out her hair brush and makeup bag, and set to trying to make herself look presentable again. Her hair had started to curl quite a bit, so she probably wasn't going to be able to completely iron out the waves in so little time. Luckily, however, the bite mark Lily had referred to earlier wasn't as bad as she'd feared.

She was just finishing blending concealer over it when Lily reappeared in the bathroom doorway and asked, "So what do you think Cora will think of this outfit?"

The dark haired woman was wearing stiletto boots and black leather pants.

Regina shook her head, "I think having you around is always convenient to deflect criticism."

Lily laughed, moving over to the other side of the sink to begin turning her subtle makeup into full on smokey eyes.

"Regina?" Robin's voice echoed faintly through the apartment.

"In here!" she called to him, realizing that she was still wearing his shirt. She began undoing the buttons, forgetting for a moment that Lily was in the same room.

Noticing her hesitation, the other woman said sarcastically, "Yours won't be the first tits I've seen, you know."

Rolling her eyes, Regina took the shirt off just as Robin appeared in the doorway carrying the garment bag from Andalasia. He blinked slightly at the sight of her, but appeared more rattled by the fact that Lily was also topless, turning his head away when he caught sight of her, prompting a snort from the dark haired woman.

Regina ignored the tension though, taking the garment bag from him and pressing his shirt into his hands with a whispered "Thank you."

As he turned from the room, she caught sight of Lily staring at her in the mirror with raised eyebrows.

"Not now!" Regina repeated her words from earlier.

"I didn't say anything," Lily said innocently as she shrugged on sleeveless white satin top that did contrast very well with her leather pants. Her mother would still find the outfit distasteful, but Lily had never been one to care what people thought of her.

Shaking off those thoughts, she turned her attention to putting her bra and hose back on, along with the dress from Andalasia, then to ironing the majority of the frizz out of her hair and pulling it back into a low chignon. Finally, satisfied that she could show up in front of her parents, she unplugged Lily's flat iron, grabbed up the rest of her things and made her way out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you later!" she called to Lily, who was digging around for something in her closet.

"Okay!" the other woman yelled after her.

Arriving at the guest room, she was relieved to find that Robin was fully dressed again. She quickly slid her feet into her black heels, which luckily matched her dress.

With a nod, Robin ushered her out the front door and over to the elevator.

It felt like it took forever for the elevator to arrive, but it eventually did and within a few minutes they were back in the car heading toward the highway back toward the Mills estate.

After folding her skirt and blouse, putting them away in her briefcase, and taking a few moments to calm herself down, Regina pulled her phone out of her purse and, thinking it over, dialed her father.

He answered on the first ring, "Regina?"

"Daddy," she greeted, "Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

That was an optimistic assessment of how long it would take them to arrive, but she hoped it sounded convincing.

"Would you let Mother know?" she continued in a feigned breezy tone.

He was quiet for a moment before finally answering, "Yes, of course I will."

"Thank you. I'll see you both soon."

"Everything alright?" Robin asked as she hung up.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It took around 25 minutes for them to arrive back at the main house. Rather than stopping in the front drive, Robin pulled directly around to the back and into the garage.

The two got out of the car and went directly over to the elevator which would take them up to the first floor.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Regina's heart sank as she caught sight of both her parents standing in the foyer near the great room. She could hear the hum of voices and music coming from inside, indicating that most of the guests had already arrived.

Steeling herself, she walked ahead of him across the marble floor.

Cora stood silently, waiting for her to approach, "Regina."

"Good evening, Mother," she greeted, "Daddy."

Henry sighed, "Regina we've been calling you for hours-"

"Where have you been?" Cora asked directly.

"Can we please discuss this later-"

"Your father said you weren't in your office this afternoon," Cora cut her off, "And, Mr. Locksley, we haven't been able to get in touch with you either. You are supposed to remain in contact at all times!"

"Mother it's not-"

"Do you not understand that your job?" she demanded, ignoring Regina, "I gave you a chance, but I'm beginning to think that was a mistake!"

"Mother, stop it!" Regina interjected.

Cora turned to her, surprised at her forceful done, "This is a serious matter, Regina."

"We were worried about you," Henry jumped in, "You weren't answering your phone. We were concerned something had happened-"

"Yes, why was that?" Cora asked suspiciously, "What exactly went on this afternoon? Where were the two of you?"

"I was…" Regina hesitated.

Robin glanced at her out the corner of his eye as Cora fixed her daughter with a hard look. Deflating, Regina answered, "I was at a spa."

Henry blinked, clearly surprised at the answer, "What?"

Cora's reaction was as controlled as ever, "I beg your pardon?"

"I went to the spa," she repeated, meeting her mother's eyes.

"Without informing anyone?"

"Yes," Regina answered with a sigh, "I wanted some time to myself today, alright Mother? I understand this party is important, but...I just wanted a break before having to face all of those people."

"Those people are our friends," Cora responded.

Regina huffed out a laugh, "Right, sure, you're friends with everyone in that room?"

Cora paused before answering, "As much as I'm friends with anyone. Our guests are important people. People who respect our family and will lend their support in the future."

"Yes, Mother," she answered, "I understand that, which is why I'll go in there and personally thank every one of them for coming to celebrate my birthday. However, I also wanted some time to myself, so decided to take it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"You didn't just do that. You violated all of our security precautions!"

"Locksley was with me the whole time!" she protested.

"He was?" Cora asked, both of their parents looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Regina answered, "He waited in the common areas because I didn't think anyone was going to kidnap me from a sauna without windows! And, yes, I made him turn his cellphone off, along with mine, because I didn't want to be bothered!"

Her parents stared at her for a moment before Cora spoke, "Well this is unbelievable! What you did was very irresponsible! We are still receiving threats and just because you assume a situation is safe does not mean it is! How could be so stupid?"

"Alright," Henry sighed jumping in, "I think Regina understands she made a mistake. However, she's home now and there's no harm done. So I say we just all take a moment to compose ourselves. Remember, our guests are waiting for us."

Cora took a deep breath and answered, "You're quite right, Dear. Regina, since you've decided to grace us with your presence, I'd appreciate it if you'd go entertain the guests who are here to see you."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good," Cora drew herself up, "Mr. Locksley, Drake would like a conversation with you. I expect you to report to his office immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded.

With that Cora spun on her heel, joining Henry and Regina as they made their way toward the grand room.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After being dismissed by Cora and Henry, Robin made his way down to the basement and took a deep breath as he walked to Drake's office.

The older man was there waiting for him, "Sit down, Locksley."

Robin did as instructed, taking a seat in front of his desk. Drake folded his hands on the desk, staring intently at him. Robin stared back, seeing the obvious attempt to make him uncomfortable.

Finally, he spoke first, "Is this a joke to you, Locksley?"

"No Sir, it's not a joke," he answered.

"Do you like this job?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I do-"

"Well I wouldn't get used to it if I were you!" Drake snapped, "You know you were only hired as a political stunt, right?"

"You made that clear to me my first day here," Robin answered, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, well, you have Mrs. Mills and her ambition to thank for that," he said, "If it had been up to me, you never would have been!"

Robin knew a response from him wasn't expected.

"I know you, Locksley. I know what people like you are like."

"Yes Sir, I know," Robin couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "I screwed up…"

"Oh you're way more than a screw up!" the older man said, "You're a criminal who never did anything good in his life, and never will! Not only do you have no future, you taint everything you touch...anyone unfortunate enough to cross your path! Luckily, that probably won't be this family for much longer. After the election, you'll be back in that gutter you crawled out of!"

Robin clenched his fists, struggling not to say something he'd regret.

"For now, though, just get out of my sight!" Drake spat.

Standing, Robin made his way back to his room. Closing the door behind him, he attempted to get his breathing under control. His anger boiled over, prompting him to kick the chair at his desk.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After she finished blow drying her hair, Regina looked in the mirror with a sigh. The party had been boring as usual.

Once the guests finally left, she'd retreated to her room to get out of her dress and shower.

Flipping off the bathroom light, she crawled into bed. Maybe it was the several hours she'd slept that afternoon, or the stress of the party, but she felt too keyed up to sleep.

After thinking it over for a moment, she picked up her phone and sent a text to Robin.

" _You up?"_

She laughed to herself at the cliche phrasing.

" _Yes, are you okay?"_

" _Yes,"_ she answered, " _Just wondered if you could sneak up?"_

" _Again...already?"_ he sent back a teasing text.

" _Just get your ass up here, Locksley!"_ she answered, setting aside her phone.

She stretched her back, laying against the pillows until she heard a knock at her door. Tossing back the covers, she went to answer it.

Closing the door behind Robin, she leaned up to kiss him.

"Again, already?" she asked when they broke apart, "Don't sound too excited, now!"

Searching his face, she questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured her, "Oh, I promise you excitement isn't a problem. I've been hard ever since I got your text."

"Really?" she asked, pulling open the waistband of his sleep pants, "My, my I didn't know I was so talented."

He laughed, taking her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

The desperation of earlier that day was subdued for both of them. This time they leisurely undressed each other, made slow lazy love, and then settled underneath the covers, revealing in the feel of each other's skin.

She was on the verge of dozing off in his arms, when she felt him move to check the clock on her nightstand.

"You know it's 12:15. Your birthday is over, Your Majesty," Robin said.

She smirked, "So why don't you get up and leave?"

"Hmm," he thought it over, "Well there's no one else in this wing of the house. Anything could happen."

She raised her eyebrows.

"As part of the security team, it'd be irresponsible of me to leave you here all alone."

"Oh, so you're protecting me?"

He tightened his grip around her and answered, "Yeah, anyone who wants to get to you will have to go through me."

She tried not to let her smile falter as she swallowed hard. Reaching up, she stroked her thumb over his cheek.

"What?" he asked, seeing the serious look in her eyes.

"Nothing, just..." Regina said, staring deeply into his eyes. After waiting for a moment she continued, "I love you, Robin."

His lips dropped open, "I..."

"It's okay," she shook her head, "You don't have to say it back. I don't expect anything from you. I just got tired of not saying it."

With that she leaned over and kissed his lips before laying back onto her pillow.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina woke the next morning with her face in the sheets. Shifting to work out the kink in her lower back, she slowly rolled over onto her side and blinked at the light filtering through the curtains. She was alone. Robin was gone, but she still smiled as the events of the previous night drifted back to her.

Moving over, she buried her nose in the other pillow, getting a dose of the smell that usually clung to his skin. After drinking it in for a moment she pushed herself up out of bed and made her way to the shower.

Standing under the spray she let the water bring her fully awake. It felt good having a mostly enjoyable birthday for the first time in...she wasn't sure how long, probably not since she and Daniel were in college.

Daniel.

Regina frowned, but was pleased to note that thinking of him didn't hurt as much as it usually did.

Shutting off the shower head, she wrapped a towel around herself and mused on the fact that she'd told Robin she loved him the night before.

She told another man she loved him and that didn't hurt either. It felt right.

Looking into the mirror as she stepped out of the shower, she laughed to herself, flipped on the exhaust fan to de-fog it, and started up her hair dryer.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After getting dressed, she went downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Henry smiled as she entered the room.

"Morning, Daddy, Mother," she nodded as she served herself some eggs and coffee.

Taking a last sip of his coffee, Henry checked his watch, "Sorry to run, but I have a phone call with a potential donor that I have to take in my office."

"Do you need my help?" Regina asked.

"No, no," he waved her off, "This is just a preliminary conversation. No commitments, yet."

"Okay," she nodded.

Cora watched her husband leave, before setting down her coffee cup, "Regina there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" she asked.

The older woman picked up a magazine and slid it across the table to Regina.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The newest issue of Unity Magazine."

"Yes, I see that."

"You see page 28?"

With a sigh, Regina flipped through to an article on the Spencer family...mainly about James Spencer.

"I also have on good authority that he's going to be named one of Misthaven's Most Eligible Bachelors" Cora told her.

Rolling her eyes, Regina said, "Mother, why don't you stop beating around the bush?"

Cora frowned, but answered, "Alright, I think you should give James Spencer a call."

"Mother…"

"I think the two of you would hit it off!" Cora insisted.

"I'm not interested in James Spencer," Regina told her.

"And how do you know that? You've never met the man!" her mother argued.

Setting down her up, Regina said, "I have to get ready for work."

"You can run away all you want, Regina," Cora said, seeing right through her deflection, "But we will discuss this again!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She stormed from the room, anger coursing through her. She headed toward the elevator, but stopped with her hand hovering over the button.

Thinking better of it, though, she got out her phone and typed a text to Robin.

" _Are you busy?"_

" _I'm on camera duty today,"_ he answered.

" _Can you sneak away for a moment?"_

" _Maybe...why?"_

" _Meet me in the garden?"_ she asked, " _I'll explain then."_

" _Okay, see you soon,"_ he answered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned through the outer kitchen and through the doors to the garden.

She paced around for a while, waiting for Robin to show up. After what felt like forever, she saw him walking up the path from the other side of the house.

A smile creeping across her face, she stepped over to meet him, "Hey."

He quirked a smile as well and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I just needed a break."

"Anything in particular bothering you?"

She groaned, "James Spencer."

He looked at her questioningly.

"He's the son of Albert Spencer."

"Ah," Robin nodded understandingly, "The billionaire?"

"And a major political donor," Regina nodded, "And, as such, Mother is dying for me to meet his son!"

The implication of what she meant by 'meet' was crystal clear.

Robin swallowed hard before asking, "Are you going to?"

She laughed, "Not as long as I can help it!"

"Don't fancy him?"

Regina turned to look at him for a second before chuckling, and stepping toward him in measured strides.

"Why?" she purred, "Are you jealous?"

"No," he answered, ignoring the part of his mind that called him a liar for it, and explained, "You shouldn't worry about me anyway."

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow, "What are you saying?"

"Just that you should do what you want is all."

"I don't understand," Regina said stepping back from him, "Is some sort of passive-aggressive way of finding out if I'm interested in James Spencer? Because I just said-"

"No," Robin cut her off, "I mean exactly what I said. If you want to meet him you should."

"So...you're encouraging me to go out with another man?"

"If you want," he shrugged helplessly.

"What?!" she asked incredulously, "I don't...I thought...where is this coming from?"

"No where," he sighed.

"Clearly it came from somewhere!" she argued, "Is this about last night? What I said?"

He didn't answer.

"Robin," she stepped toward him, "I told you I don't expect anything from you."

Looking away, he glanced at the ground.

"Okay," she responded, "If it was too fast, I'm sorry-"

He couldn't stand to let her finish the sentence, "No, don't!"

Closing her mouth, she looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to apologize for saying how you felt it's just..."

"Just what?"

Running one hand through his hair, he turned to look her in the eye, "Regina, I don't think you realize how hard this is."

"How hard what is?" she asked apprehensively.

"I'm an ex-con," he stated.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"But do you know what that really means?" he asked, "Before I got this job, I could barely get anyone to hire me to clean floors! You...you're from one of the most powerful families in Misthaven, you have every opportunity in the world, you're smart, you're beautiful. You could have any man you want."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "You're kind of contradicting yourself here. First you told me I should see someone else 'if I want', but now you're giving me compliments? If I'm so great, why are you pulling away?"

He sighed, "I'm just saying you have options."

"Options?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"You'd better explain," she said, "Because you've really lost me now!"

"Regina...six months ago you told your ex-boyfriend you loved him."

Her breath caught her throat. She'd suspected at the time that he'd overheard it, and hearing him confirm it now wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if not for the implication of what he was saying.

"You're saying you don't believe me?" she guessed.

"No," he argued, "It's not that I think you didn't mean it-"

"Then what?" she demanded. He hesitated for a moment, and her eyes widened at the realization, "You pity me."

"Pity?" he asked, "No, I just-"

She shook her head, "I don't believe this. After all this time you still think me as some poor little rich girl who...what? Is so pathetic she thinks it's true love the moment anyone pays attention to her?"

"That is not what I said!"

"Isn't it?" she challenged with a scoff, "Dear Gods, I can only imagine what you thought yesterday of me not even wanting to go to my own birthday party!

Shaking her head, she groaned in disgust, "Oh, is that why you suggested we sneak away? Because you felt sorry for me?"

"No," he started, but she interrupted him as she continued to rant.

"...you figured you'd do me a favor with a little sympathy cunnilingus?"

"Oh for Gods' sake, Regina, you don't have to make it sound so sordid!" he shot back.

"Then what? I suppose I should be grateful?!"

"I did not say that!"

"No," she scoffed, grumbling sarcastically, "You're just a good enough person that you don't even ask for thanks!"

Groaning in frustration, he swiped one hand over his face, "Yes, alright, I wanted to make you feel good on your birthday. Forgive me. What an arsehole I am!"

"From where I'm standing it's starting to seem like it!" she yelled, "Why don't you just tell me what this is really about?"

Robin sighed, "You're right. What it's about is...I don't have much I can offer you."

"Uh huh," she nodded skeptically.

"You don't believe me now?" he asked.

Swallowing angrily, she looked at him "I'd rather you just admit it if this is because you're freaked out that I told you I loved you."

Robin parted his lips.

"Is that what's going on?" she asked, "You don't feel the same way and you don't think you ever will so you're doing this whole 'I have nothing to offer you', 'you could be with anyone you want' bullshit as an excuse to break up?"

"Regina," he started, "It's not that I don't-"

"You know what? Forget it!" she cut him off, "I'll save you the trouble."

With that, she turned, ducking her head as she made her way back to the terrace and through the doors.


	28. Aftermath

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena who makes beautiful cover art and helped me write sections of this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina slammed the patio doors behind her as she hurried through the outer kitchen. To her relief it was empty. Her heels clicked across the marble floor as she stormed to the elevator.

She pushed the call button, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Regina!" she tense as her mother's voice echoed through the foyer.

"Regina, I want to talk to you-"

The elevator doors slid open as Regina whirled around, "About what?!"

Cora blinked, "Excuse me?"

"What do you want to talk about? My career, my lovelife...my ass?!" she demanded, "We've talked about it all before! I'm not moving to the political office, I'm not interested in James Spencer, and I seriously doubt my cellulite will make or break the election for you, Mother! So how about you just leave me alone for once?!"

Over the course of her rant her father had come out of his office with a concerned look on his face, but she couldn't handle being in this conversation any longer. Not meeting either of her parents' eyes, she turned around into the elevator and slammed down the button for her floor.

Cora stood dumbstruck, snapping out of it as the elevator doors closed. Shaking herself she fumed, "How...dare..she?"

"Wait!" Henry stopped her as she reached for the call button.

She looked up at him, "Excuse me? Wait?"

"Cora-"

"I would expect you'd take her side as always!" she yelled indignantly, "Well I will not be disrespected by my own daughter!"

"I understand why you're upset, but even if you follow her she isn't going to listen right now," Henry reasoned, "I'm not saying don't speak to her about this, just give her a moment to cool down so she'll actually hear you."

Cora studied her husband for a moment. She was torn between feeling completely enraged and the niggling voice at the back of her mind reminding her that she had appointments scheduled for the day.

"Alright, very well," she finally conceded, "Only because I have to get to the office. I will deal with this later, though!"

"I think that would be just fine," Henry agreed.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Cora turned on her heel to pick up her briefcase from the foyer and head out the front door where her assigned security was waiting.

As he watched his wife's retreating form, Henry sighed, thinking back over the conversation he'd just heard in the garden through his office window.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After getting off the elevator, Regina hurried to her room and shut the door firmly behind her.

Leaning back against it, she tried to get her breathing under control but her chest felt like there was a weight on it.

Her mind was racing trying to figure out what just happened. When she texted Robin to meet her in the garden, she'd just wanted someone to vent to but then it took a turn she never expected.

Absently she walked to her bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed.

She'd woken up this morning feeling so hopeful and now...had she really gotten it wrong? Had she moved too fast?

Even so, Robin never seemed like the type of guy to freak out at an "I love you."

But that was the thing, though, wasn't it? It wasn't that he'd freaked out that she loved him, he'd freaked out because he didn't believe she knew what she was talking about when she said it.

Her throat clenched as she remembered the pitying look in his eyes when he reminded her about having said those words to Daniel months ago.

It was true, she had and she'd known at the time that he had to have heard, but she hadn't thought about it much since then. Evidently he had, though. How long had this been on his mind?

Suddenly, she was starting to see so much of their relationship in a new light. Yesterday with her birthday, getting her takeout late at night, barely complaining when she was stressed and cranky, going along with their sex life revolving around her texting him to sneak up to her room...dear Gods, even inviting her to Sherwood on Unity Day! The first time they'd been together...had all of it just been sympathy for a heartbroken, lonely rich girl? Is that how he saw her?

Feeling tears welling her eyes, she let herself lay down, curling her knees up into her chest. The scent of him that she'd revealed in that morning still clung faintly to the sheets, making her recall laying in his arms the previous night, feeling as if her heart would burst with love.

Now her heart hurt in an entirely different way.

Biting her lip, she finally gave in and let the tears that wanted to escape fall.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin's alarm clock woke him up the next morning with a jolt. With a groan he rolled over to turn it off.

Laying back into his pillow he let out a sigh. Already he felt a splitting headache coming on.

The previous day after his conversation with Regina in the garden had been hell. Spending all day in the camera room was boring on the best of days, but spending the entire time wondering if he'd just made a huge mistake…

When he finally managed to get away, he'd gone back to his room and fallen into a fitful sleep that was filled with visions of both twisted metal and flashing blue lights, and the stricken expression on Regina's beautiful face.

Taking a breath he forced himself to sit up and swing his legs out of bed. Sliding on his sandals, he made his way to the shower room.

"Morning Locksley!" Kronk bellowed from one of the sinks.

He grunted as he took one of the empty stalls. Setting down his shower caddy he shed his pajamas and started up the water.

"Oi!," Miguel said, pulling open the door and leaning against the frame, "Who pissed in your porridge this morning?"

Robin turned, "Miguel, fuck off!"

Miguel rolled his eyes, stepping out of the door frame to let it shut behind him.

It gave him about two minutes of peace before the door opened again. With a sigh, he shut off the water and turned. This time it was Drake standing in the doorway.

"Problem, Locksley?" the older man asked.

"No, Sir," he said through gritted teeth, "I just would prefer a little privacy while showering!"

"Fine," Drake grumbled, "But lose that attitude before you pick up Miss Mills!"

"What?" he turned back around, "I thought I was on camera duty again today?"

"You were, but Razoul is sick so I need you to take over," Drake grumbled.

With that he let the shower door close and walked away.

Robin stood under the spray, letting out a sigh. He was going to have to see Regina today. He hadn't been counting on that. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He knew she was very upset by what he'd said the day before, and she had every right to be.

Taking a breath, he resigned himself to the fact that there really was nothing he could do about it other than approach the situation carefully. Picking up a bar of soap he hurried through showering and brushing his teeth so that he could get back to his room and dress.

In the breakroom he stiffly ate his way through a breakfast that he barely tasted until he couldn't put it off any longer. Setting his dishes in the discard tray, he made his way through the halls to the garage door. The keys to Regina's silver mini were on their usual hook.

He took them, got in the car, and drove it around to the front of the house.

They was no one outside when he arrived, so he shut off the engine and got out. It was even colder than the previous day.

He shivered, wrapping his coat around himself as the front door opened and Regina stepped out.

She looked as beautiful as ever in her light blue coat, but stood stiffly as she walked down the steps to the car.

He opened the passenger's side door to allow her to slide in and carefully closed it behind her.

When he got into the driver's side, she set her briefcase down and cleared her throat, "I didn't know you were my security today."

"Razoul's out sick," he explained.

"I see."

Starting up the engine, Robin asked, "Are we stopping anywhere special today or-"

"Just to the foundation," she answered, buckling her seatbelt.

The drive into the city was silent and uncomfortable. When they got to the Foundation headquarters he parked the car and turned to her, "Listen, Regina-"

"If you don't mind," she cut him off, "I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Sure," he agreed.

They were both silent as he followed her to her office. When they arrived, he realized he'd be facing a second uncomfortable meeting with her assistant Lily. He hadn't seen the woman since she caught them in her apartment.

She was sitting at her desk outside Regina's office, and looked up when they arrived, "Hey, you made it in today huh? Recovered from your big birthday bash?"

Regina stiffened, and simply asked, "Has the meeting started?"

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Good," she said, walking into her office to store her coat and briefcase, and then heading directly to the conference room.

Lily watched her the whole time with her eyebrows raised. Glancing over at Robin, the dark haired woman asked, "Everything okay?"

It was a loaded question that he didn't quite know how to answer. Particularly as speaking with Lily about him and Regina was not something he was used to. Seeing no other option, he simply nodded, "Yes."

Lily stared at him for a moment but was forced to accept the answer when her phone rang, demanding her attention elsewhere.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina's meeting lasted a good three hours and, though he tired to concentrate on his book, he kept glancing over through the glass conference room doors. He could see Regina where she was sitting, watching as her expression became pinched and frustrated.

She was getting stressed.

Putting away his book, he excuse himself. Telling Lily that he was just going down to the lobby. She looked at him suspiciously, but nodded.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and walked over to the small coffee shop where he ordered a latte for himself and a mocha.

When he got back up to Regina's office, the meeting was just getting out.

"Hey, how did things go?" Lily asked her as Regina came out.

She shrugged, "Slow road to, hopefully, somewhere."

The other woman chuckled, "Well do you mind if I take lunch now?"

"No, no," Regina waved, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Lily gathered up her purse and hurried toward the elevator.

Robin smirked at her hasty exit. Noticing Regina was looking at him expectantly, he said, "I thought you could use a coffee."

She stared at the cup in his hand and asked, "What?"

"Well I know your meeting was really long and-"

"Robin!" she interrupted, shaking her head at him incredulously.

He sighed, "Look about what happened the other day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

Licking her lips, she said, "You made yourself pretty clear. I just don't understand what it is you're doing now."

"Regina, I do care about you."

"Care about me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"Well you know what? I don't need you to care about me! I don't need your friendship! I don't need your pity fucks! And I don't need your coffee!" she snatched the cup out of his hand and tossed it in the trashcan near Lily's desk, "I don't need anything from you."

"Regina," he sighed.

"Whatever it was we had…" she shook her head, "...whatever...I don't need anything from you. You're my security. That's your job...and only that!"

"Regina-"

"Do your job and, outside of that, leave me alone!" she said, turning away from him. She closed her office door firmly behind her and snapped the blinds shut.

Letting out a disappointed breath, he stared at the cup of coffee in his hands and found that he'd lost his appetite for it.

It joined Regina's in the trash.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slowly. When Regina was finally ready to leave, Robin drove her home in silence. At the front entrance, she got out of the car without a word and began climbing the steps.

Drove her car around to the garage and parked it in its usual space. After hanging the keys back up, he went to his room and settled tiredly down in the chair at his desk where he rested his head in his hands.

His moment of peace didn't last long, though, as his cell phone started buzzing in his pocket.

Groaning, he dug it out, "Hello?"

"Hey, where have you been, mate? Haven't heard for you in a while."

He remembered that he hadn't spoken with Killian in a while. Usually the texted a few times a week, but he'd been distracted.

"Oh just...busy with work."

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Right," Killian said skeptically, "What is it? Row with the lovely Regina?"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, "KIllian...there's nothing between me and Regina."

He laughed, "I thought we covered this before, mate?"

"No," Robin insisted, "I mean...there's nothing between me and Regina...anymore."

"Shite," Killian said.

"Yeah."

"Listen um...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, "You were right, it was always going to have an expiration date anyway."

Killian was quite for a moment before he said, "You know...there's no reason you have to stay there."

"What?"

"The Roger's doing really good these days, there's plenty of room for you," he said, "And you must have made quite a lot in the time you've been there? You could come back here until you find something better."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look just think it over, okay?" Killian urged, "I get that the pay is good, but we both know you've been staying for other reasons for a long time now. Those people...they aren't the center of the world, even if they act like they are, yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded, dropping his hand, "Yeah, I get what you're saying but...I'm gonna have to think it over some."

"Alright," Killian said, "Take care of yourself."

"You as well," he said as he hung up the phone.

Tossing it aside, he shoved himself away from the desk and over to the wardrobe to change out of his suit. Thinking it over he changed into a pair of sweatpants and his running shoes.

He rode the elevator up to the first floor and went out through the kitchen. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't though, as he found himself standing in the exact spot where the day before…

Shaking off the thought he broke into a jog. He ran past the front of the house toward the drive out. It didn't take him long to make it to the front gate. Punching in the code, he jogged past the gate and out onto the road.

As he ran along he focused on his feet pounding against the pavement and the trees bobbing past. He ran until his legs started to burn, focusing on the pain to chase away thoughts he didn't want to dwell on.

He kept running as if to get away from his own mind.

Finally, he was forced to stop. Resting his hands on his knees, he drew deep breaths.

Standing back up, he stretched his back out.

The sun was just setting over the horizon, and he could feel the temperature dropping rapidly. Even after a long run, he cold reached right to his skin.

He hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going on the way out, so he looked around to get his bearings. He'd gone about four miles from the edge of the estate.

Letting out a breath, he turned to start on his way back. After a few steps, though he reconsidered it.

He recalled that just a little ways down the road there was a shopping center that happened to have a bar.

"Why not?" he muttered to himself, turning back around and jogging the rest of the way to the center.

The bar's 'open' sign was flashing green and pink, and music blared from behind the door.

Shoving it open, he walked inside and over to the bar. Sliding onto a stool, he sat catching his breath.

"What can I get you?"

He looked up into the face of the middle aged bartender with a big beard.

"Whiskey, neat," he ordered.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Ruby threw her car into park and grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat.

Tossing her keys inside, walked across the parking lot to

Letting the door swing closed, she glanced around and decided to take a seat near the jukebox.

"Hey, Ruby!" the bartender called.

"Hey, Max," she waved.

"Bloody Mary?"

"You know it!" she grinned.

"Coming right up," he said, tossing his towel over his shoulder.

She zoned out until she heard a recognizable Southern Provinces accent, "Another!"

"Just a minute, buddy,"

Ruby leaned back in her seat, trying to see through the crowd. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Max grab a bottle of whiskey and refill Robin Locksley's glass.

Her eyebrows shot up. She'd never see him at this bar before.

Picking up the glass, he knocked it back, wincing as he swallowed.

Max frowned, "Maybe you should slow down a little."

Robin laughed bitterly, "Why's that? What's the fucking point?"

Picking up her bag, Ruby walked over to him, "Robin?"

Squinting at her, he grinned, "Ruby."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Drinking," he chuckled.

"I see that…"

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, we work together," she nodded, "What made you come here tonight?"

He laughed again, "Well, I screwed up the best thing in my life so I figured, why not?"

She didn't know what to say to that. As she stood he motioned for another drink, which Max reluctantly filled.

"So um...are you okay?"

His head lolled clumsily, "No I...I should have known better! She's amazing and sexy and...amazing."

"You already said amazing," she pointed out.

He didn't seem to hear though as he went on, "I told myself I could handle it but who the fuck wouldn't love her?"

With that he flung the glass across the bar, drawing protests from the people a few seats down.

"Aright, he's cut off!" Max barked.

"Sorry!" Ruby, winced, "Sorry. Listen Robin um...you need to calm down...I know it sucks but we've all been there…"

He looked up at her, "Yeah...the women you can't resist are the ones who rip your heart out. Sorry Ruby. Who was she?"

Her jaw dropped, "What?!"

He rested his head on one hand, "Who was she?"

"I…" she stuttered, "...why would you...who told you?!"

"Who told me what?"

"That I'm...how did you know?"

He blinked, "...thought everyone knew."

"Well they don't!" she cried, "And you'd better not tell my Granny!"

"Oh," he slurred, "Sorry...promise I won't say anything…"

With that his head lulled and he sunk down resting it on one hand.

"Robin?" she shook him, swearing when she realized he'd passed out.

"You gonna be okay to get him home?" Max asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'll just call...someone."

He accepted the answer, but deciding who to call was the tricky part. Granny and Drake wouldn't approve at all, and, though she wasn't happy with what he'd just revealed about her, she was no snitch.

Digging out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts list before finally making a decision.

"Kronk? It's Ruby."

"Ruby," he said, "Hey, what's up?"

"I need your help," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

Quickly she gave him a summary of the situation and told him where to meet her. Then for the next twenty minutes she sat at the bar next to Robin listening to him snore and looking wistfully at her untouched Bloody Mary.

Finally, her phone dinged with a text from Kronk saying he was in the parking lot.

Gathering up her bag, she nudged Robin, "Come on, we gotta go."

Seeing that he was making no attempt to move, she rolled her eyes, Grabbing his arm, she manhandled him off the stool and slung one arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, Robin, work with me here!" she grumbled as she struggled to drag him to the door.

When she finally got it open, she caught sight of Kronk climbing out of a car with a green Flyt sticker on the windshield.

He jogged over to her, helping support Robin's weight.

"You took a Flyt?!" she demanded.

"I don't have car!" he defended, "Yours is here, right?"

"Yeah, over there," she motioned.

Together they walked him over to the car and managed to shove him into the back seat.

Once Kronk hand climbed into the passenger's side and strapped in, Ruby started up the engine and turned back toward the estate.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly.

"Hey, anytime. You can always call me."

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the road. Kronk really was a sweet guy. She only hoped he'd given up on whatever interest he had in her, because the thought made her feel bad for not just being honest with him.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin woke up the next morning in his bed, fully clothed, and his skull feeling like it would split open.

Rolling over he tumbled out of bed. He pushed himself to his knees and fumbled for his phone in his jacket pocket.

It was nearly 11AM and he had a moment of panic before remembering that it was his day off.

Dropping the phone, he let out a sigh of relief.

As he got his bearings back, though he winced in disgust at the horrid taste in his mouth and the smell of himself.

Using the bed for support, he pushed himself up and peeled off his clothes. After tossing them into the hamper, he wrapped his robe around himself and grabbed a fresh pair of sweats and his shower caddy.

He shuffled to the shower room like a zombie and spent a good amount of time just standing under the water.

Once he finally recovered enough energy, he scrubbed himself off, shut off the water, dried, and got dressed.

After a brief stop to dump his shower caddy in his room, he turned toward the break room, hoping that there was still some coffee left.

To his luck there was some stale coffee still in the pot, but it wasn't as lucky that Ruby and Mrs. Fa were there setting out the staff lunch.

Mrs. Fa smirked as soon as she caught sight of him, "Morning, Lover Boy!"

He groaned, sending Ruby an annoyed look.

"It wasn't me!" she defended, "I had to call Kronk to help drag you home, and the two of them are in that kitchen gossiping whenever he isn't on duty!"

Mrs. Fa laughed dishing up a plate of rice and dropping it in front of him, "Eat! It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fa," he said quietly, picking at the rice with a fork.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off that easy!" the older woman said as he continued to set out the lunch trays, "So who is she?"

Robin froze, mind racing as he tried to remember what all he'd said last night. He remembered seeing Ruby at the bar, but it was fuzzy…

As he looked at the small chef, though, she looked only curious. Not like she was hiding anything.

"It's not important," he answered, "Just a bad break up."

"What'd you do to screw it up?" Mrs. Fa demanded.

He quirked his lips warily, but didn't answer.

"Fine, keep your secrets!" she grumbled, "But if you want some free advice...find a way to fix it!"

"I don't…" he started, picking at the rice again, "...I don't think that'll happen."

"Not with that attitude!" she shot back.

He stared at the pile of rice on his plate for a good long moment before answering, "It was always going to happen."

She sniffed, but didn't push him further on it.

As the rest of the staff began filing in to eat lunch, he scooped up a bite of rice and, though he didn't have much appetite for it, began slowly chewing.


	29. The Other Option

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena who makes beautiful cover art and helped me write sections of this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina shut down her computer and began shrugging on her coat. Picking up her briefcase, she walked out of her office.

"I'm heading out," she informed Lily, "Goodnight."

Her assistant looked at her. She knew the other woman was suspicious, but she wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Finally, she simply said, "See you tomorrow."

Regina turned and nodded to Lot, who followed her to the elevator and then down to the parking garage.

She let out a breath, trying not to think that it felt weird having Lot walking a respectful distance behind her rather than buy her side, exchanging furtive little touches when no one was looking.

She shook her head. No! She wasn't going to dwell on him! It wasn't even as if he were her assigned security everyday. He didn't want to be with her, so she wasn't going to wallow in missing him!

As she got settled into the car, her phone started buzzing in her purse.

Digging it out, she sighed when she saw that her mother was calling, "Hello?"

"Regina, where are you now?" Cora asked.

"I'm just on my way home," she answered, "I'm leaving the foundation right now."

Things had been tense since her outburst after the argument with Robin, and she'd been trying to be at her best so that they didn't get worse.

"Excellent!" Cora answered, "Is your father leaving too?"

"No, I don't think so, he had a late meeting," Regina told her.

"Oh...well I'm afraid I do as well."

"That's alright," she frowned, "We can simply have dinner a little later tonight."

"Actually we can't," Cora informed her, "We have company coming over."

"What?" Regina asked, "Who?"

"The Spencers."

Regina's face instantly fell, "Tonight? The Spencers are coming over tonight?"

"That's what I just said."

She sighed in exasperation, "And you're just telling me now? Do Mrs. Fa and Mrs. Lucas know?"

"Well of course they do! And I believe I mentioned it at breakfast the other day," Cora argued.

"No, Mother, you didn't!"

"Don't argue with me!" Cora said indignantly, "Now if I didn't mention it to you, I'm sorry, but you knew that we were planning to have them over!"

"Yeah well, if this had been planned, why the late meeting?" Regina asked.

"Well obviously I didn't plan that! It's an emergency conference call from the Federal District and it's starting in 10 minutes, so I don't have time to argue!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Okay what do you want me to do?"

"I'd like for you to entertain Albert and James until your father or I get home."

She sighed at the obviou set up but finally said, "Fine, when are they getting there?"

"Around 7," Cora told her.

"Okay," she said tiredly, "I'll host until you get home."

"Thank you," her mother said, "Now I have to go, my meeting is starting."

"Uh huh," Regina answered as Cora hung up.

Letting out a huff, she tossed her phone back into her purse.

The light ahead turned green, and Lot turned the car into the on ramp to the highway. His eyes firmly forward.

Lot was ex-military, consummately professional, and had always been a stoic personality. She shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that he didn't even glance her way, but she'd gotten used to how things had been with Robin since they started sleeping together.

Actually, even before they started sleeping together, he have asked..pried. However, he did it because he could tell she was stressed, and it had been nice having someone to vent to. Someone who cared when life started to get to her.

She settled back into the seat ruefully for the rest of the ride to the estate.

Lot dropped her at the front door with a nod, and pulled away as soon as she reached the door. One inside she set her briefcase down and took off her coat which she dumped onto a side table. She'd have to take it up to her room when her mother got home, but, since she'd been roped into playing hostess, she didn't have time at the moment.

Checking her watch, she made her way through to the inner kitchen. There Mrs. Fa was working diligently.

"Hi, Mrs. Fa," she greeted.

The old woman looked up from the bowl she was stirring, "Hello, Dear."

"Mother's going to be a little late, so I just came in to see how things were going for dinner tonight...we're having guests."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Fa nodded, "We should be ready to serve around 7:30."

Regina checked her watch...7:02.

"Thank you," she answered, turning out of the kitchen. Her phone buzzed before she got very far, though, "Hello?"

"Miss Mills, it's Drake."

"Hi...everything okay?"

"There's a James Spencer at the gate. He says he was invited for dinner?" Drake inquired.

"Yes," Regina nodded in the affirmative, "Go ahead and let him in, Drake."

"Yes, Ma'am," Drake answered as he hung up.

Sliding her phone into her pocket, Regina ruefully made her way back to the foyer. It looked like her mother was going to get her wish after all.

She took her sweet time getting back to the front door, so by the time she got there Ruby was already showing the man inside.

She vaguely remembered James Spencer from when she was a child. His father sent him off to boarding school at a very young age, and, although they came from the same circles, up until suspiciously recently, their families didn't attend many of the same events or clubs.

The man at the door was a tall, clean-cut, strawberry blond. He was dressed in the sort of expensive suit she'd expect an investment banker, and the son of billionaire Albert Spencer, to wear. However, his demeanor seemed pleasant enough as he thanked Ruby for taking his coat and asked if parking in the circular drive outside was alright.

He drove instead of having a driver. It was terribly hypocritical of her, but she couldn't help but respect him a little at hearing that.

Ruby took his keys, explaining they'd have someone take it down to the garage and then bring it back up later.

As she hurried away, Regina stepped up, trying to be pleasant as she greeted him, "Hello. James, I presume?"

"Yes," he nodded, stepping forward to shake her hand, "James Spencer."

"Regina Mills," she returned the handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," she said, glancing behind him, "Is your father with you?"

James quirked a smile, "No, he didn't drive with me. Unfortunately he had an emergency at work so he'll be a little late."

"I see," the hardness in her voice seeping through in spite of herself as she muttered under her breath, "There seems to be an epidemic of that."

James chuckled, "You too, huh?"

She glanced up at him, "What's that?"

"I hope I'm not out of line for saying this, but I think we both know this was a set up," he said.

She stared at him, chuckling in surprise, "So...I take it your father hasn't exactly been subtle either?"

"Well," Jame shrugged, following Regina further into the foyer to where their best set of couches were laid out, "If you consider suddenly having a publicist and at least 10 interviews with lifestyle magazines unsubtle…"

She laughed, taking a seat on the couch, "Well, you never know, perhaps you simply are the most eligible bachelor in Misthaven?"

James smiled, sitting down next to her, "Maybe...but from what I hear I have to be for a few more years to catch up with you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me!"

He chuckled.

As they fell into silence, Regina changed the subject, "So are you liking working at your father's company?"

"It's going pretty well," he answered, "Obviously we haven't gotten the reports yet, but I think we had a strong first quarter. What about you? I understand you're going into politics?"

Regina frowned.

Noticing, James asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

"I assume that's what your father told you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said cautiously.

She smirked, shaking her head, "Well, no doubt that's what my mother told him."

James looked at her questioningly.

"My mother would like me to be more involved in politics," she finally explained, "but, in fact, I work at the Mills Foundation only."

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry."

She waved away the apology, "Don't worry about it."

Regina heard footsteps approaching. Turning her seat, she was relieved to see Mrs. Lucas walking through the foyer.

"Mrs. Lucas," she caught her attention, "Any word from my mother or father?"

"Oh, ah...no, I'm afraid not," Mrs. Lucas answered.

She sighed, but turned back to James politely.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly, "I've been texting my dad, but he hasn't been answering."

She shrugged, "Well, if he really is in a meeting, he might have turned his phone off."

"Yeah," James acknowledged.

She tugged at the pleats on her trousers, "Well, our chef said dinner would be ready at 7:30 but it looks like we may have to wait a while, so can I offer you a drink? My father has a mini bar in his office."

"Thank you," he said motioning for her to lead the way.

"What would you like?" she asked as she walked over to Henry's bar.

"Ah...you wouldn't happen to have a gin and tonic?" She was surprised by the request and it must have shown on her face because he continued to explain, "I know, it's kind of old fashioned…"

"No, no!" she shook her head, "I like those, actually. They're a classic."

He smiled, pleased with her approval.

Regina opened the cabinet to get a bottle on tonic water and some ice from the mini fridge. After adding gin, she picked up two packets of crystalized lime, "I hope you don't mind crystalized limes? We might have fresh in the kitchen…"

"It's alright," he answered, not looking totally pleased, but apparently not willing to make a big stink over limes.

She mixed up two drinks and carried one over to James.

"Thank you," he said, clicking his glass against hers, "Cheers."

They both sipped their drinks.

"So the Mills Foundation?" he asked, moving over to the couch in her father's office, "I suppose I should try to impress you and pretend I know what you do, but I'm afraid I don't."

"Well I appreciate the honesty, at least," she chuckled, "Mainly we're about philanthropy, but we also support research, mainly projects with the aim of improving public health, and we also have some grants for the arts."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Yeah," she said, "I guess it depends on who you ask."

He nodded, "Yes, it is different than what most people I know are doing. It is admirable, though, that you're doing something different rather than just what's expected. I can't say the same for myself. I guess I went more the 'join em' than 'beat em' route. Family can cast a long shadow in our world..."

"It definitely can!," she smirked, "And anyway, my big societal rebellion is working at a foundation with my name on it and living in my family's home...I don't know that I'm really that impressive."

He looked at her, "Oh, I don't know if I'd say that."

She glanced over at him, shifting uncomfortably as she took a sip of her gin and tonic.

They made small talk for a little while longer. Regina checked her watch, finding it was now 7:45.

Seeing her action, James checked his as well.

"Listen," he said as he set his drink down on the table, "I think, at this point, it's probably safe to assume our parents have no intention of showing up to this dinner, so I should probably go."

"Well...yes, I think you're right, but you don't have to go right away you don't want. I can have Mrs. Fa serve dinner."

She wasn't sure why she made the offer other than maybe feeling bad sending him off with nothing.

He smiled, "That's very nice of you, but I think I'd rather not give my father the satisfaction."

"Ah," she nodded, fully understanding the sentiment.

"It really was nice meeting you, though," he said offering his hand.

She shook it, leading him out to the foyer. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she texted Mrs. Lucas and Drake to have James' car brought around.

"Well," she said as they waited for a response, "Best of luck to you settling back in Misthaven."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," James answered, "And good luck to you with your foundation...and everything else."

Regina laughed, catching his meaning, "You too."

Her phone buzzed. Checking it she said, "Security is bringing up your car, and Ruby should be by with your coat in a minute."

"Thanks," he said, voice pensive.

She raised her eyebrows, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he nodded, shifting on his feet, "Actually...this may be out of line, but would you like to have dinner for real some time?"

"Oh...um…" she wasn't sure what to say. At that moment, Ruby walked into the foyer with James' coat.

Accepting it from her, James saw her hesitation.

"Listen, no pressure," he told her, digging a business card out of his coat pocket, "But, if you change your mind…"

Regina accepted the card, but didn't say anything else.

Luckily, however, she didn't have to. A few moments later, Drake opened the front door, ready to escort James to his car.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"And here's the proposals from marketing on public donation efforts," Lily said handing over a folder.

"Thanks, Lily," Regina accepted it.

The other woman hesitated, standing beside her desk, "So...everything okay?"

Regina looked up at her, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged, "You've been acting a little weird lately. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Weird?" Regina asked.

Lily sighed, glancing over her shoulder and leaning over to whisper, "Look, is this about me catching you and your bodyguard in my apartment?"

Regina stiffened.

"I'm not going to say anything, if that's what you're worried about!"

She looked up at the other woman. She and Lily had known each other since they were children, and she was the closest thing to a friend that Regina still had other than…that train of thought took her to somewhere she didn't like.

As much as it would have been nice to confide in the other woman, she also didn't want to. She didn't want to say what happened. The truth was too...confusing...embarrassing...all of the above?

She swallowed, meeting Lily's eyes, and simply said, "Thanks."

Sensing that Regina wasn't going to let the conversation go any further, Lily simply nodded and went back to her desk, shutting Regina's office door behind her.

Regina sighed, looking down at the folder from the marketing department. She remembered the many conversations and friendly debates she'd had with Robin on this subject. She couldn't deny that he'd been a big part of inspiring her to push for this new campaign to increase small coin donations.

Sitting back in her chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed like everything reminded her of Robin! When had he worked his way into so many areas of her life?

Her desk phone ringing brought her out of her musings, "Regina Mills."

"Hey," Lily said, "I have a James Spencer calling for you?"

Glancing over, she met Lily's eyes through the window. The other woman shrugged.

Finally Regina said, "...alright, put him through."

There was a click on the line as Lily transferred the call.

"Hello...Regina?"

"James?" she asked.

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm alright," she answered, "And yourself?"

"I'm very well," he said smoothly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well…" he said, voice hesitating for the first time in their conversation, "...I know I said no pressure, but patience has never been my virtue…"

She paused, waiting for him to go on.

"I really enjoyed talking to you the other night," he said, "And I'd like to get to know you better."

Regina sat quietly, her mind racing. It hadn't even been two weeks since she broke up with Robin, and since then they barely spoke. However, she couldn't help but recall why and how they broke up. That she'd given him her heart and he threw it back in her face.

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to control her anger, and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'd said dinner but if that's too much we could do something else. My father mentioned that your mother invited him to join your country club. He and I were planning to go this weekend. Maybe we could meet for lunch?"

She chuckled, "Do we want to give things away to our parents that quickly?"

He laughed, "Good point...well what about if we went into the city? A lot's changed since last time I was in Unity City. If you don't mind showing me around…"

She bit her lip. There was still a small part of her that hesitated, but pushed it down, "Sure, why not? This weekend?"

"Great," James said, "I look forward to it!"

"Me too," Regina answered, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When she set out for the city that weekend, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed to find that Miguel was her assigned security.

She quickly shook of the thought, though, determined not to start thinking of Robin again.

Miguel played music as he drove them into town, but was otherwise quiet. After getting off the highway, he bypassed the Mills Foundation headquarters and drove them to Reunion Park in the middle of the city.

After finding them a parking space, they walked together into the park. James was waiting for her there in an open area.

He smiled when he caught sight of her, "Hello."

"Hi," she said as she stepped over to him.

"You look nice today."

"Thank you," she answered, glancing over at Miguel, "I explained my situation to you right? With security?"

"Ah, yes."

"Miguel," the guard acknowledged the other man, "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Okay," James nodded. He clearly found the situation a little odd, but didn't say anything, "Well...I figured this was a good place to meet, but I know it's a little cold."

"It is," she acknowledged, "However, there are a lot of museums nearby. We could start with one of those?"

"Sure," he agreed, "Lead the way."

James walked by her side out of the park, "Well the closest are the Historical Society or the Art Institute."

He hummed thoughtfully, "...I think I'm supposed to pick the Art Institute."

She looked at him, "But?"

He sighed ad admitted, "I'm kind of uncultured when it comes to art."

"Well I suppose we can work our way up to that," she said, turning toward the Historical Society. They climbed the steps to the white columned building. The inside was mostly empty, but pleasantly heated and full of the sweet, welcoming smell of old paper.

"Hello," the receptionist greeted, "Welcome to the Misthaven Historical Society."

"Hello," Regina said politely.

"Are you visitors?" she asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, we have a special exhibit at the moment. Pre-unification Artifacts."

James looked over at her, "What do you think?"

"Sounds interesting."

He took out his wallet, "How much?"

"We ask a donation of 10 gold coins per person," she said.

James gave her a 20 note, glanced back at Miguel, and, with an affirmative nod from the other man, added another 10.

Getting their tickets, the three were directed to a wing of the building.

They presented them to an usher at the entrance and were given headsets to listen to a guided tour of he exhibit. The presenter's voice was a little dull, but some of the exhibits were quite interesting. They had a few relecks of the old Northern Kingdom and Tierras, including a genuine example of one of the precursors to Misthaven's flag.

As they moved on to an exhibit of ancient armor, she found herself staring into a full suit of it.

"Regina?" James drew her attention.

Jumping, she asked, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, walking along. The rest of the exhibit was mildly interesting, but nothing that really caught her attention.

When they got to the end, they handed their headsets over and headed back outside.

"Well," James said, "That was interesting."

She laughed, "You really think so?"

"Yes!" he insisted, "I'll admit it's not what I'd chose to do left to my own devices, but it was interesting. Always good to try new things and all that…"

Regina smiled, "Okay, well, it's good of you to be opened minded."

They walked along for a few blocks until James stopped in front of a coffee shop, "So will you let me buy you a coffee to thank you?"

"You paid for the tickets at the museum," she pointed out, "I feel like it's my turn to pick up the tab."

"Well, then I'll just have to insist," he said, opening the door to the coffee shop and guiding her inside with a hand on the small of her back.

She thought to argue but decided against it. James bought them two lattes and claimed a table for them in one of the corners.

Miguel took spot on one of the walls, obviously trying to maintain a respectful distance.

"So," she tried to make conversation as he sipped his coffee, "How are you liking being back in Misthaven?"

James shrugged, "Well it's been an adjustment. Coming back home after being an expatriate is an...interesting experience. However, I am glad to be starting at the company. It's a chance to really make my mark. Contribute to something that's really mine, you know?"

She nodded, "I can see that. You miss Arendelle, though?"

"A little," he admitted, "It's an amazing place. You've been right?"

"Oh yes, a few times."

"Did you get out of the city? Do any skiing?"

"Not in Arendelle," she shook her head, "I have mostly stuck to the capital."

"Oh it's amazing!" James said, "That is one thing I'll definitely miss about it. Being able to travel from the city to go skiing on the weekends."

"Well," she laughed, "There's mountains here too."

"Yeah," he nodded, "But there's nothing like the skiing in Arendelle. You have to go sometime."

"Oh really?" she challenged, "What's so wonderful about it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Everything. The culture...the scenery...the outposts...the snowbunnies."

Lowering her coffee cup, she looked at him, "That's a big draw for you, huh?"

He shrugged, "Guilty."

She laughed.

Reaching over he put his hand over hers on the table, "I'm sure you'd look amazing in a snowsuit."

Looking down, she awkwardly extracted her hand from his and put it in her lap.

His brow furrowed, "Sorry, did I-"

"No um…" she started, glancing over her shoulder at Miguel, "...do you mind if we walk some more?"

"Sure."

Gathering up their coffees and coats, she and James walked a long for a while. Long enough to put some distance between them and Miguel. At least enough so that he could see but not hear them.

"Listen I'm sorry about that back there," she told him, "It's just...I sort of just got out of a relationship."

"Oh," he answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I hadn't told my parents," she admitted.

"Ah," he said understandingly.

"Yeah."

They walked quietly for a little while longer until he finally said, "Okay, well, I'll just be blunt. I'd like to continue to get to know you, Regina. I've enjoyed your company."

"I've enjoyed yours too, James," she said, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to…"

"I get it," he told her, "And, hey, if you want to take it slow...I can do that. I know our parents put a lot of pressure on this, but it doesn't mean that we have to. We're just hanging out, right?"

She studied him but finally nodded, "Okay, sure...I can handle that."

He smiled, making a motion to suggest that they continue walking. She agreed, stepping into stride beside him and slipping her arm into his.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin took a bite of egg on toast and washed it down with a sip of coffee. He was Henry Mills assigned security that day, so he was trying to eat quickly before picking up his car.

"Hey, did you see The Mirror?" Kronk's voice boomed from the end of the table, "Ms. Mills is in it!"

Looking up from her meal Ruby asked, "What?"

"Yeah with some guy," he said.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Razoul demanded unpleasantly.

"Shut up and eat your eggs!" Ruby told him, "What guy?"

"I don't know," Kronk said, "Some rich guy…erm..."

"James Spencer," Miguel chimed in as he sat down next to them, "Yeah I was with them last weekend on their first date."

"Really?" Ruby asked, "So it isn't just tabloid rumor? He was here for dinner last week but he left before they even ate."

"Oh no!" Miguel laughed, "It was definitely a date! Coffee, long walks, holding hands…Gods' what other reason is there a man lets a woman drag him to a museum?"

Ruby glared at his stereotyping, but also bit her lip thoughtfully, "Wow, I had no idea. Mrs. Mills should be happy!"

"Why's that?" Kronk asked face screwing up in confusion.

"Well you know how she is," Ruby laughed, "Her daughter dating a billionaire's son? She'll be thrilled!"

Kronk rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You know I don't think I've seen her date anyone."

"Yeah," the housekeeper agreed sadly, "She hasn't in a while. Good for her! It's about time she found someone worthy of her."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Robin stood from the table, set his plate in the discard bin, and stormed from the break room.

He clenched his fists by his side as he went to his room to pick up his wallet and cellphone.

Regina was dating already?

He knew that he had told her that maybe she should go out with James Spencer, but, at the time, she'd seemed very earnest when she said she had no interest in the man.

However, it was less than two weekends out from that and she was visiting museums and having coffee with him?

So much for no interest!

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Getting off the elevator, Regina made her way around to the dining room.

When she got there, both her parents stared as if they'd been expecting her.

"Good morning," she said feeling a little awkward.

As she moved over to serve herself breakfast, Cora rose from her seat and walked over to her.

"Mother?" she asked.

"You've been hiding things from me," Cora said in a hard voice.

Staring at her mother's face, Regina's heart leapt into her throat. Had she found out about her and Robin? How?

Clearing her throat, Regina asked softly, "What?"

Smiling, Cora walked back to her place at the table and picked up the newspaper she'd set down. It was then that Regina saw it wasn't actually a newspaper, but a copy of the tabloid The Mirror.

She wasn't sure why at first, but then caught sight of the top corner. In it was a small picture of herself and James Spencer walking side-by-side, and a caption " _Regina Mills Hits the Town with Billionaire's Son"_

A cold feeling settled into her stomach at it.

"I must say, you had me fooled," Cora said, sounding genuinely impressed, "Why did you keep this from me, though? I suppose because it'd mean having to admit I was right?"

"Cora, I don't think it was that," Henry said gently.

She rolled her eyes at the interruption, so Regina took the opportunity to move to her seat and sink down in it.

"Well, no matter, though," her mother went on, also sitting back down at the table, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses! This is wonderful, Regina! Really wonderful!"

Licking her lips, Regina took a sip of her coffee and said, "Mother we went only went out one time, and...I don't even know if this is anything yet."

"Oh nonsense!" Cora protested, "Yes, of course, officially you don't. You don't want to push too quickly and scare him off. You know how men are!"

She tried to ignore the pained feeling that came with her mother's words.

"However, you don't have to pretend with me!" Cora went on, "Now...when are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know," she said, "We haven't made any plans."

"And why not?" she demanded, "You can't just wait around! What about the country club?"

"Cora, maybe we should slow down…" Henry said hesitantly.

"No," she objected, "It's perfect. Besides, we need to make things up to James and Albert for the dinner that got cancelled the other night."

Regina wanted to make a snarky comment about the dubious last minute meetings that kept her and Albert Spencer from showing up that night, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Instead she took a bite of eggs and chewed them unenthusiastically.

"I'm meeting with my publisher on Friday evening, but we could do lunch on Saturday," Cora mused to herself.

Rolling her eyes, Regina shoved another bite of her breakfast into her mouth and took a sip of coffee before pushing away from the table, "Well, I have to be going. Daddy, I'll see you at the office."

Henry dabbed his lips with a napkin and waved to her retreating form.

When she got outside, Lot was already waiting for her. She hurried down the steps and slid inside as he opened the door for her.

She managed to sit quietly until they arrived at the Foundation. She went up to her office quietly, making sure Lot was a safe distance away before saying to Lily, "Hey, can you get me James Spencer on the phone?"

Lily looked up at her but nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks," Regina called as she shut her office door behind her and took off her coat. Tossing it over a chair, she sat down at her desk.

When her phone rang, she picked it up.

"I have James Spencer," Lily told her, followed by a click as she connected the call.

"Hello?" James asked on the other end of the call, "Regina?"

"Hi James."

"Hi, what's going on? Everything okay?"

"Not really," she sighed, "Apparently we ended up in The Mirror."

"Oh yes," he said, "My dad called me about it this morning."

She groaned, "Okay, well, I just called to warn you. My mother was also very hyped up. She started talking about our families getting together, but, don't worry, I shut that down."

"Umm…" he hesitated.

"What?"

"My father said we already confirmed lunch at the club with you guys this Saturday," James told her.

"What? Argh, I don't believe this!"

He chuckled, "Hey, it's alright."

She rubbed her forehead, "Okay, well, I'll speak to her tonight, try to talk her out of this."

"Well...what if we just went?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know this wasn't what we planned, but it was inevitable," James said, "And having dinner with our parents isn't really going to change anything."

"Really?" she replied skeptically, "I don't think my mother will see it that way."

"I know," he answered, "However, if it makes them happy, it can only make our lives easier, and if they're happy, they'll give us more room to do what we want."

"Okay…" she paused, what he said made a certain amount of sense, "...so you think we should just go?"

"Why not?"

She couldn't think of a great reason why not, even if she really would have liked one.

"Okay, sure, Saturday it is."

"Great," he answered, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What's your cell phone number? It'd be easier if we could text rather than having to go through our office phones."

"Right, yeah, of course," she agreed and read off her number.

"Excellent. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye," she said quietly.

After replacing the handset, she rested her elbows on the table and started at her office wall thoughtfully.

Her musings were interrupted by her phone buzzing.

" _So you'll have my number too, :-)"_

She studied the message, but went ahead and added the number to her contacts list as 'James.'


	30. The Spencers

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin hung Henry's car keys back on their hook. It had been a long week, he was finally off for the weekend, and he couldn't have been more relieved.

He loosened his tie as he walked around to the breakroom. When he got there Ruby and Kronk were sitting together on the couch engrossed in a very aggressive video game.

With a noisy explosion Kronk's character died, prompting Ruby to leap to her feet "Yes! Boom!"

Kronk sat back on the couch with a groan, "Well, you got me."

She laughed, sitting down next to him and patting his knee sympathetically.

"Hey, Robin," she said, glancing back at him.

"Hey," he sat down in a chair

"You look tired," Kronk said, "What's going on?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

Ruby chuckled, "You still moping over whatever girl broke up with you?"

"Ohhh!" Kronk smacked his own forehead, "That's what last weekend was about?"

Robin sighed, pointedly not answering, but Ruby simply laughed, "Go easy on him, Kronk."

"Oh sure, sure," the large man agreed, an idea suddenly occurred to him, "Hey, Miguel and I were talking about going to this new club in the city tonight. Want to come?"

"I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Yeah I don't know if that's a good idea," Ruby agreed.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun," Kronk urged.

Robin was about to say 'no' but he recalled how the house had been buzzing all week about Regina's new relationship and how the Mills were planning to have some big meet up with the guy's family at the country club this weekend.

All this in less than three weeks after they broke up.

"Sure," he found himself saying, "Why not?"

"Great," Kronk clapped his hands together, "This'll be fun. Ruby, you're coming right?"

"Ahh…" she glanced over at Robin, "...sure."

Kronk grinned happily, babbling about the club.

He half-listened for awhile, before finally interrupting to say that he was going to go get ready.

As he walked back to his room, he heard a quick set of footsteps behind him.

"Robin!"

When, he turned, Ruby ran up behind him.

"Listen...I think we should talk about what happened last weekend."

"Okay," he said cautiously. It had seemed that he hadn't revealed anything that night, but now he started wondering, "What about it?"

"Well...what you said about me…"

His brow furrowed as he thought about what she might mean. It suddenly came to him as he remembered a conversation where he said some very dumb things while Ruby looked rather horrified.

"Oh," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Right."

"Yeah," she said, shifting on her feet, "I just wanted to say that I'm not...I'm not!"

He licked his lips, stepping toward her, "Ruby, it's okay. I told you I wouldn't say anything."

She looked at him skeptically, "Right, even if you get wasted?"

He chuckled bitterly, "Trust me, Ruby, I can keep a secret."

Seeing the confused look on her face, he reassured her, "Look, we're your friends, okay? No one's going to judge you-"

She opened her mouth to protest.

"But even outside of that, I meant it when I said that I wouldn't say anything," he squeezed her shoulder.

She didn't look completely happy, but seemed to believe him, "Okay, fine."

After she left him, Robin shrugged off the interaction and went into his room to change into some normal clothes and then met Kronk and Ruby back in the break room.

Miguel hopped in as he arrived, "Hey, hey! Ready to go?"

"Yep," Ruby nodded, shrugging on her coat.

The four walked out to the garage and piled into Ruby's car. Miguel and Kronk talked loudly as she dove them into the city.

After some circling they managed to find a paid lot.

It was loud and bright inside the club with flashing lights and vapor drifting throughout the crowded room.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" Ruby yelled, making her way over to the bar.

She returned with four beers, which she passed out.

"Cheers!" Miguel yelled, clinking his bottle against everyone else's and knocking back a sip.

Robin took a deep swig of the beer, letting it buzz through him.

"Alright, Ruby," Miguel grabbed her hand, "Let's dance."

He and Kronk laughed, watching the two pushing their way into the crowd.

As an awkward silence settled over their table, Robin focused on drinking his beer.

It didn't take Ruby and Miguel long to return to the table to try to drag them out. Robin brushed off the effort, so they settled on simply Kronk.

The large man was an incredibly awkward dancer, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked to be having a lot of fun even while doing jerky, robot moves in the middle of the dance floor.

He sipped his beer, leaning against the table.

"Not joining your friends?" a voice asked from behind him.

Turning around, he saw a waitress standing next to his table.

He shrugged, "I'm not much of a dancer."

She visibly glanced him up and down, "I don't believe that."

He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Can I get you another beer?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded, offering a friendly smile.

She returned it, sauntering away from the table.

Looking out at the dance floor, Robin sighed, wondering what he was doing there.

The waitress returned in less than 10 minutes with his beer.

"Here you go," she handed it to him with a smile.

"Thanks," he accepted it.

As he was taking a first sip, his three co-workers stumbled back to the table, laughing drunkenly.

"Heey," Miguel threw an arm around his shoulders, "Rob! We haven't seen much of you lately."

He tensed uncomfortably. He knew that what Miguel was saying was true, and that the reason for it was that, for the past few months, most of his free time was spent with Regina.

Between her schedule and his, and having to sneak around, finding time together was so hard that they took any opportunity they had.

She didn't have that problem, now, though. She could waltz right out the front door, announcing to Henry and Cora and the world that she was going to see her boyfriend.

Grumbling to himself, he set his beer down.

"Oh!" Ruby cried as the music changed, "I love this song!"

With that she pulled Miguel and Kronk back out to the dance floor. Robin chuckled, letting himself glance around the room.

He sipped his beer steadily, trying not to think too much about Regina. About the last time they spoke. About her new relationship with James Spencer!

Bringing the bottle to his lips, he realized that it was empty.

Sliding off his stool, he made his way over to the bar.

"Something else I can get you?" the bartender asked.

Looking at her through sluggish eyes, he realized it was the same waitress from earlier, "Yeah, thanks, another beer."

Reaching beneath the bar, she took the lid off another beer.

"Thanks."

As he accepted it, she held onto the top, pulling it toward her to catch his attention, "Are you sure I can't get you anything else?"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin woke the next morning to a wet sensation. Starling awake, he pushed away from it, finding that he was laying on a couch with a large dog standing next to him, licking his face.

The dog wagged its tail, strolling away from the couch.

Trying to gather himself, he slowly sat up. He didn't recognize where he was. It was obviously a living room, covered in feminine decor. It definitely wasn't a room at the Mills estate.

He turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps.

A woman in a bathrobe and towel walked into the room.

Glancing over, she gave him an unreadable look, "Morning."

At that point he recognized her as the waitress from the night before.

"Hi."

The dog pranced up to her, wagging its tail for attention.

"Ah...did we…?" he let the question trail off.

She barked a laugh, "What?"

He didn't answer.

"Well unless what you're about to say is 'Did I pass out after thirty seconds of making out?' then the answer is 'no'," she told him, "We didn't do anything."

He let out a breath. Feeling more relieved than he probably should have.

"I see."

"Yeah," she answered, turning away and walking to the kitchen.

Robin pushed himself up from the couch. As much as he wanted to get out of there, he felt he should say something to her. The problem was he didn't even know her name!

She saved him the trouble, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I have another job I need to get to."

"Right...yeah," he nodded.

She steered him to the front door, shutting it behind him before he could say anything further.

Watching his breath fog in the cold air. He was on the second floor a mid-level apartment community.

Taking out his phone he started down the stairs to try to figure out where he was.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina sighed as she shrugged on her coat over her dress, juggling her phone from one ear to the other. Tying the belt, she grabbed her handbag, and walked out of her suite to press the elevator call button.

The entire time her mother yammered instructions for how to behave at today's lunch with the Spencers.

"Oh, don't forget to wear your hair up!" Cora told her, "It looks more sophisticated."

"I have it in a twist, Mother," she said.

"Good, but make sure you spray it enough," Cora said, "You know how wild your hair gets if it's humid."

Regina rolled her eyes toward the ceiling at how ridiculous this conversation was getting, "Yes, okay, Mother, I'm getting on the elevator now. I'll see you in about half an hour."

"Alright, just one more-"

Regina hung up the phone, opting to pretend she didn't hear her mother still speaking. Tossing her phone into her handbag, she got on the elevator and rode it down to the ground level.

Her mother had been preparing for this lunch as if it were the election itself, and she was about to drive Regina out of her mind!

She walked through the foyer and out the front door. Just as she walked out an old green sedan that she'd never seen before was pulling into the drive.

She wrinkled her brow in confusion, and was further surprised to see Robin climb out of the back.

He glanced up at her with an unreadable expression before waving the driver off.

Straightening up, he started up the steps.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, a little concerned about why he'd arrived in a strange car. As he stopped in front of her, though she caught a strong whiff of alcohol and something sweet...like potpourri or perfume. Lips dropping open, she asked, "Are you just getting home?"

He cleared his throat, "I went out with some of the staff last night."

"I see," she deadpanned.

He caught the darkness in her voice. Looking her over, he asked, "You going out now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Meeting James Spencer?" he asked, even though he knew he shouldn't.

She glanced over at him in surprise, so he told her, "The picture in The Mirror has been all anyone can talk about this past week."

Gritting her teeth she answered, "Yes, I'm meeting my parents and the Spencers for lunch."

He nodded as she glanced away. He knew that he should just keep his mouth shut. He had no right to say a thing, but he couldn't help but think about that picture of them, the two of them looking perfectly matched and stylish, and the fact that she was now introducing him to her parents after only two weeks! It made him burn with jealousy, and before he knew it he was muttering under his breath, "You never did waste any time."

Her head snapped around to him, "Excuse me?!"

"Nothing," he answered.

"You have a lot of nerve!" she said angrily, "As if you're one to talk!"

Before he could respond, they were distracted by the squeak of breaks. Throwing her mini into park, Lot steeped out, glancing at the two of them questioningly.

Turning back to her, Robin said, "If you'll excuse me, Ms. Mills, I'll just go around to the staff entrance where I belong."

Her mouth dropped, but she didn't say anything as he walked down the steps and started hiking around to the side of the house.

She felt herself shaking in anger. That son of a bitch! How dare he say something that? And after he'd been out doing who knows what all night!

"Ms. Mills?" Lot asked, but she could barely hear him over the blood pounding in her ears. Even on top of her anger, she felt foolish because this was basically conformation of what she'd suspected in the first place. He was making comments implying she moved too fast, when he was the one staying out all night and coming back smelling like a brewery...and whore house! He wanted his freedom and was obviously enjoying it!

"Ms. Miss?" Lot said again.

She snapped her attention to him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Squaring her jaw, she answered, "Absolutely."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She vaguely heard her parents laughing with James and Albert over some anecdote about his time in Arendelle, but her mind was too preoccupied to actually listen.

"Well this is lovely, isn't it Regina?" Cora asked, "...Regina!"

She blinked, "Yes?"

Cora laughed gently, "I was just saying that we're all having such a good time, perhaps we should do this again?"

"Yes, absolutely," James said politely, glancing over at Regina.

She managed a weak smile, but couldn't quite put her full enthusiasm into it.

"That would be nice," Albert said, "Although, I'm afraid I'm leaving for the Federal District in a few days. We're opening a new resort near there and I need to oversee the all the last minute preparations."

"Oh, that is too bad," Cora said.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good luck with your new resort, though," Henry chimed in.

"Thank you very much, I'm hoping it will be a good addition to our portfolio," the other man answered, "We expect to attract a very exclusive clientele."

"Sounds very intriguing," Cora said, leaning in.

"I do hope so."

"Dad," James said, "Perhaps we should extend an invitation to the Mills for opening weekend?"

Albert glanced at his son, but didn't miss a beat, "You're absolutely right, James."

Cora and Henry looked between them questioningly.

"We're having a garden party for opening weekend, and, of course, we'd love for your family to attend."

"Oh," Henry said, "Well that's very kind of you…"

"I mean your entire family of course," Albert looked over at Regina, "And I believe your other daughter lives in the Federal District?"

"Her and my son-in-law," Cora reminded, "Both are in politics."

"Well we'd love to have them as well," he said politely.

"Oh, how gracious of you!" she smiled, "We would love to attend. Wouldn't we, Regina?"

There was, of course, only one right answer to that.

Forcing her lips into a wider smile, Regina answered that they would indeed love it.

"Well," Cora relaxed into her chair, "I think this calls for a toast. Henry, perhaps we should order mimosas?"

"Ah...yes, excellent idea" he agreed, motioning to a waiter.

After glasses were set out and mimosas poured, James lifted his and said, "To our families."

"Well said, James," Albert smiled, "To our families,"

Cora eagerly agreed, the five at the table clinking their glasses together.

As Regina sipped hers, she felt James slip his hand into hers under the table. Glancing over, he gave her an eyeroll and a wink.

She attempted a polite smile, but only managed a small quirk of her lips.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Kronk told me he dragged himself back to the staff quarters at nearly noon yesterday!" Ruby finished telling Mrs. Fa, "Last I saw him he was flirting with the bartender."

"Hmf!" Mrs. Fa sniffed.

"I know!" she said, "And that's after that thing Kronk told you about last weekend."

The elderly chef shook her head, "Sounds like that boy's been burning the candle at both ends these past few weeks!"

"Right? It seems so unlike him!" she said in exasperation, letting out a sigh, "I guess this break up is really getting to him."

"What break up?" a loud voice asked.

She jumped turning around in her seat as Miguel sauntered into the room.

"Nothing," she replied cagily.

He looked at her skeptically, so she said, "Alright, fine! Robin, but you can't tell him I said anything!"

Miguel laughed, "What, that waitress from last night?"

"No," she said, "Apparently he'd been seeing someone and it ended recently."

The blond man laughed, "Well, from how things looked last night, I think he'll be just fine!"

Ruby shook her head, "It's just so weird, I didn't even know he was seeing anyone!"

Mrs. Fa snorted again, "Well clearly you weren't paying much attention!"

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asked.

"Looking cheerful at random times, grinning at his phone when he thinks no one's watching, poorly hidden love bites-"

"What?!" Ruby gasped as Miguel threw his head back and laughed.

"Wow, Mrs. Fa, I don't know about Locksley, but it looks like the rumors about you are true!" he chortled, while Ruby still looked scandalized.

"I don't know what you're talking about, young man," Mrs. Fa said, "And if you know what's good for you, you don't either!"

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands, "We'll just stick to Locksley then…"

"What about Locksley?" a voice asked, walking into the kitchen.

The three turned, alarmed to find that it was none other than Cora standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Ah…" Ruby stammered, "...nothing, Ma'am."

She raised one eyebrow, "Really? It sounded rather loud for nothing. Please, do tell?"

Miguel and Ruby exchanged uncomfortable glanced but, with an eye roll, Mrs. Fa finally broke the silence, "We were gossiping."

She crossed her arms, "About?"

Another awkward silence settled over the room.

"Well don't hold back on my account," she urged, "If it was important enough to discuss…"

"Apparently he'd been seeing some girl!" Mrs. Fa said, irritably enough to be believable, but not really giving anything away.

Cora started for a moment before finally answering, "That's it?"

Neither of the three knew how to respond to that.

With a snort, Cora dropped her arms, walking over to the fridge to retrieve the bottle of mineral water she'd come into the kitchen for, "That's hardly even worthy of gossip. He's a handsome young man, why wouldn't he have a woman?"

The three staff members chose not to comment about that.

"I don't want to hear anymore about this unless it's somehow relevant to the operation of this house…" she muttered as she uncapped the bottle, "...and it'd better not be you, Ruby! I realize you have your own own personal lives, but there's still no fraternization between employees of the estate."

"Um….no! No, Ma'am, not at all!" Ruby said, eyes wide.

Cora narrowed her eyes at her but finally seemed to believe it, "Good. Now if you wouldn't mind working rather than gossiping?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the young housekeeper answered, standing from the table and hurrying out of the kitchen. Miguel took the opportunity to flee as well.

Mrs. Fa stayed seated, but Cora didn't seem to care as she turned on her heel and strode out.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Yes, thank you very much," Regina said, hanging up her desk phone. She had been finalizing plans with Mrs. Hermann to host one of their fundraising events next month. Apparently the woman decided to up her status by throwing a big society event.

Oh well, she was perfectly willing for the Mills Foundation to benefit from it!

Standing up, she stretched out her back and began gathering up her briefcase. Closing the buckle, she picked up her blazer from the back of her chair and swung it over her shoulders.

Leaning against her desk, she paused for a moment. It was Thursday but, for her, it was the end of the work week. Her entire family had taken time off to travel to the Federal District for the Spencers garden party.

Her mother had been walking on air ever since the day Albert extended the invitation, and was actually happier and more pleasant that ever. Her father, on the other hand, had been distant and strange.

She couldn't really blame him, though. She understood the feeling.

She'd met James for lunch and coffee a couple times since that day at the country club, and they'd discussed what was happening.

James seemed perfectly alright with everything. He told her that he was going to have to attend the opening weekend party anyway, and, since this event would make both their parents happy, there wasn't much reason to not do it.

Really, he was remarkably charming and persuasive, but, more that just that, he understood.

He understood being a part of a powerful family that was constantly in the public eye. He understood the constant, overbearing presence of societal expectation. He understood that under all the opulence and privilege was immense pressure, and he never made her feel bad about it. Never dismissed it.

It was nice having someone to talk to that way.

However, though he hadn't pressured her to take their relationship to a physical level, it still seemed like things were moving really fast.

It was an absurd thought, of course.

They'd been spending time together for nearly a month and hadn't done anything other than go on a few casual dates!

She did suspect that was going to change this weekend, though. Them attending a big event like this together was going to formalize things, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Shaking herself, she picked up her briefcase and walked to the door.

"Hey Lily, I'm heading out."

Lily looked up from her computer, taking her headphones out of her ears, "What?"

"I said I'm heading out," Regina repeated, "Remember, I won't be in tomorrow."

"Oh," Lily nodded, blinking as she remembered, "Oh yeah! It's that big garden party this weekend!"

"Yeah," she frowned.

Lily did as well, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"Bullshit," the other woman called her bluff, "Come on! What's going on?"

Regina stared at her, acutely aware that they were in an open area of the office and Kronk was sitting less than two feet away, although he was bopping his head to whatever he was listening to on his phone.

Following her eye-line, Lily studied him, picked up a pen, and tossed it at his forehead.

He blinked, looking up and taking his headphones out.

"Nice security!" she said snarkily.

He blushed, hopping to his feet, "Sorry, Ms. Mills!"

"Yeah, whatever," Lily answered, "Ms. Mills, needs a latte. Can you go get her one from downstairs?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills!" he said quickly, "I'll be right back!"

As he ran off, Lily grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her back into the office. Shutting the door behind them, the she said, "Alright, start talking!"

"About what?"

"About whatever's bothering you. Come on!" she urged, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head.

"Regina!" Lily protested, sighing heavily, "Is it about that other guy? The security guard you spent your birthday with? What was his name?"

Regina looked at her, setting her briefcase back down with a sigh, "Robin, and...I just...I don't know if this weekend is a good idea."

"Why?" Lily asked, "Because you're going with James Spencer?"

She didn't answer.

"Girl, don't! It's been a long time since I've seen you date anyone," Lily said, "Don't feel bad. You deserve to play the field a little!"

Regina frowned. That wasn't exactly the situation, but she did feel too embarrassed to say what had really happened.

"And, I must say, even if I haven't gone for a guy in a while, you're caught between two very good choices," Lily went on, "You've got a handsome billionaire and a hot bodyguard. Anyone would love to be in your position!"

Recognizing her own intentional joke, Lily laughed and wagged her eyebrows.

"Lily!" Regina scolded, but there wasn't really any fire behind it.

"Don't!" Lily repeated, "Stop overthinking things! Just go! Have a good time this weekend. Everything will be fine here."

Before she could answer, they spotted Kronk's large form walking toward the office with a coffee cup.

Quickly, Lily opened the door and said, "Have a good weekend, Ms. Mills."

She sighed, but nodded in thanks.

"Here you are, Ms. Mills," Kronk handed her the cup.

"Thanks, Kronk," she accepted it, "I'm ready to go home now."

He nodding stepping back so she could walk ahead of him to the elevator.

They drove him in relative silence, other than Kronk blaring the radio. She didn't really mind, though. It was a good distraction.

Finally, he punched in the code at the gate and drove her up to the front of the house.

Walking up the steps, she noticed that, although the sun was setting, it was still very pleasant out. No more than a slight chill in the air. It was looking to be an early, warm spring.

Perfect weather for the upcoming weekend.

As the door shut behind her, she walked toward he elevator but was stopped by her mother calling her name.

"Regina!" she stepped out of the dining room, "Aren't you going to be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, Mother," Regina answered, "I just need to put my things away."

"Excellent, well you can take this with you," Cora walked to the entryway and picked up a garment bag on one of the side tables.

"What is it?"

"I stopped my Andalasia today do to some shopping, and I found the perfect gown for this weekend for you," she unzipped the bag to show her.

It was a long white dress with a black and magenta floral pattern.

"What do you think?"

"Well it's nice," Regina answered, "But isn't it a bit formal?"

"Nonsense!" Cora protested, "Albert said the event will be black tie."

"Black tie?" Regina asked in surprise.

Cora wasn't listening, though, she simply pushed the bag into Regina's hands as she rambled to herself, "Which reminds me. I need to make sure Belle has made arrangements for a stylist to meet us there."

As her mother texted her assistant, Regina gave up, pressing the call button on and getting on the elevator.

In her suite, she dropped her briefcase and made her way into the bedroom. She hung up the gown in her closet with a sigh. She stared at it for a moment as she hung up her blazer.

First it was a garden party, now it was a black tie event? This whole thing seemed to just keep getting bigger and she wasn't even sure how.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin packed the last of his things for the weekend into his duffle bag with a sigh.

This morning at the security briefing, he could hardly believe his ears when he heard his name read off as Regina's security for this trip.

Not just because Kronk had been her assigned security this week, but because of the irony of it.

Apparently Kronk requested the weekend off a while ago, though, so he'd been picked to replace him.

Since that day a few weeks ago, he'd been trying to avoid any gossip but it was impossible in this house.

From what he'd overheard, Regina and James had been spending some time together but no one really knew details. The one thing everyone was convinced of, though, was that they were definitely a couple.

He was snapped out of his musings by a knock on his door.

"Locksley! Time to go!" Drake called.

Zipping up his bag, he lifted it and opened the door.

Drake frowned, "I shouldn't have to track you down."

He sighed, "Yes, Sir."

The two walked to the garage where Razoul was already waiting behind the wheel of the limo. Razoul and Drake were Mr. and Mrs. Mills security for the weekend. The two stored their bags in the trunk and then got in.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as they drove around to the front of the house where the family was waiting.

Getting out, he helped load their bags into the trunk. As he took Regina's suitcase, they briefly made eye contact but she pointedly looked away.

Once the Mills were in the car, Drake took the front seat next to Razoul so he was forced to sit in the back and listen to Mrs. Mills talking excitedly about the upcoming weekend, pausing occasionally to admonish Regina about something.

Sitting through that over a five hour drive was tortuous and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Henry was pensive the whole way there and Regina was about ready to throw herself out the window by the time they drove up to the gates of the resort.

She sighed, glad to finally get some air as she stepped out of the car.

"Well this looks lovely," Cora commented, taking in the grounds. She was right, it was a beautiful property. Sprawling grounds lined with blooming cherry trees that had scattered pink petals everywhere.

Henry stepped up next to them, putting on his hat. With a smile, Cora slipped her arm into his, "Come on, let's see the inside."

The three climbed the steps to the clubhouse. The lobby contained a cafe and bar area, doors to a large deck outback looking over the woods, and a fireplace in the middle.

A flash of Zelena's red hair alerted them to her presence before she was up out of her chair, "Daddy!"

Henry smiled as she rushed over to hug him, "Good to see you, Sweetheart."

Zelena hugged him tightly as Blake stood from the table and walked over at a more sedate pace.

"Blake, good to see you," he greeted once Zelena finally moved on to hug Cora and Regina.

"Henry," Blake shook his hand then moved to Cora. They hugged lightly, kissing both her cheeks.

"Blake," Regina nodded as he stepped up to her, offering handshake before he could move in for anything else

He shook her hand briefly, "Well, this is wonderful. Cora, how did you managed to get an invitation for opening weekend?"

"Actually, it was Regina," Cora beamed.

"It was?" Zelena asked, smile faltering.

"Yes, because she's been seeing James Spencer," Cora went on, "Oh! There he is now!"

The group turned as James walked inside from the patio. He was dressed in khakis and a white sweater vest.

"You made it!" he beamed, walking over to the group. He kissed Cora and Regina's cheeks and shook Henry's hand before slipping his arm around her waist, "How was the drive?"

"Oh, very pleasant," she answered.

Regina had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing.

Cora went on, "This is my other daughter, Zelena, and her husband, Blake."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," James stepped forward to shake both their hands.

Blake returned the handshake, but Zelena didn't look as enthusiastic.

"Have you checked in?" James asked.

"No, not yet," Henry said.

"We had to wait for you," Zelena complained under her breath.

"Well let's get you set up then," he lead them over to the front desk and told the clerk that his father had made special arrangements.

She checked her computer and answered, "Oh, yes. We have three suites for the Mills as well as a regular room on the same floor."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Charlotte," James thanked her, taking all the keycards and leading them over to the staircase, "You'll love the rooms we arranged for you. Executive suites. They have a view of the garden, king sized bed, jacuzzi tub. And once you get settled in my father and I reserved a table for all of us in the VIP dining room."

"Oh, well how thoughtful!," Cora gushed as they climbed up to the second floor. Once they arrived, James passed out keycards.

Zelena snatched hers and nearly dragged Blake to their room.

"Thank you again, James. We look forward to dining with you this evening," Cora thanked him again as she took a keycard and turned toward her and Henry's room. Henry hesitated by Regina's side, but his wife pinned him with a hard look, "Henry...we should unpack."

He glanced over at his daughter, but finally nodded and followed Cora into their room.

Suddenly alone with just James and the security team, Regina felt slightly uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she looked up at James.

"Here's yours," he handed her a keycard without a beat, "I hope you like the room. There's wifi. TV. If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"No worries, I'm actually kind of trying to apologize," he explained.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, my dad's in a meeting and I actually have to get there myself, so I'll have to leave you on your own until dinner."

"Ah," she nodded, "Well, don't worry about. I understand."

He smiled, pressing her card into her hand and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered into her ear.

She managed to smile at him, but when he walked away it was just her Razoul, Drake, and Robin. Razoul was boredly looking at his phone, Drake had his eyes respectfully averted, but Robin didn't.

Straightening up, she turned on her heel and walked to the door of her room. She could feel Robin's eyes boring into her back as she inserted the keycard into the slot. It beeped red aggravatingly, forcing her to slid it back in again.

Finally, when it turned green, she shoved down the door handle, stepped inside, and then shut it firmly behind her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Faye said she couldn't make it, but, from what I've heard, there will be a few congress members," Cora said, smiling to herself.

"Mother, Senator LaBeouf will likely be here," Zelena told him, "When I told Charlotte we were attending, she was so jealous! I'm sure she'll ask her father to get them an invitation."

"Yes, that's nice dear," Cora nodded, "Now, Regina, don't forget to mingle but be sure you spend enough time with James. He is the reason we're all here after all."

She sighed, "Yes, Mother."

Cora finished her last sip of coffee and dabbed her lips with a napkin, "Well, your father and I will see you later tonight. Henry, were you done?"

"Yes," he nodded, pushing his chair away from the table to follow her back up to their room, "We'll see you girls later."

Once her parents were gone, Regina let out a relieved breath.

"Ma'am, can I get your anything else?" the server asked as he cleared away Cora and Henry's breakfast dishes.

"Yes, a mimosa, please," she answered.

Zelena snorted as he walked away, "A bit early for alcohol isn't it, Sis?"

Regina looked at her, "What's your problem?"

"Well it's just that Mother is acting like you're engaged or something," she answered, "And how long have you been dating this guy? A few weeks?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for that, but you know how Mother is!" she said in exasperation, thanking the waiter when he returned with her drink.

As she took a sip Zelena muttered, "It's not as if he's even all that impressive! My husband's from an older family."

Swallowing a large sip of her drink, Regina answered, "Zelena, it's not a contest! And, as you said, you and your husband have a very different relationship than James and me. We're hardly even officially dating."

Her sister chuckled, "Look around, Regina, I think you may be the only one who missed the memo that the two of you are a couple."

Drinking the last of her coffee, Zelena stood, "Well, since we're here, I'm going to make the most of it. I think I'll stop by the stables and arrange a ride."

"Sounds good, see you later," Regina said, waving absently as she left. She sipped her mimosa for a while, startling when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw James smiling at her warmly, "Hello."

"Hi," she set down her glass, "I thought you were busy this morning?"

"Oh I was," he kissed her cheek, "But I just wanted to say 'hi' real quickly."

"Oh," she nodded.

"So how are you?" he sat down next to her, "How are you liking the resort?"

"It's very nice," she answered, "From what I've seen so far."

"Well, try to check out the amenities," James told her, "You're here, might as well enjoy yourself, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she smiled.

"Great," he checked his watch, "Well I'd better be getting back. I'll see you tonight."

He kissed her cheek again as he rose from the table, leaving her to finish her mimosa.

Standing from the table, she walked out of the dining room and over to the patio. The view of the property was beautiful, but she found she had no urge to explore further so she turned to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor instead.

Back in her room, she decided to take a long hot shower. After getting out she dried off her hair and plugged in her flat iron. She knew her mother had arranged a stylist for that night,but they'd, no doubt, want her hair straightened.

When she was about halfway done, a knock on the door drew her attention. Carefully setting the iron down on the sink, she went to answer it.

"Zelena?" she asked, "What are you doing? I thought you were going for a ride?"

"I am," her sister stepped into the room, "But they said the trail is muddy, and the only coat I brought cost 500 gold coins. I need something that won't be ruined if it gets splattered, do you have anything?"

"Check my suitcase," she said, stepping back to the bathroom.

She was just picking back up her flat iron when she heard Zelena say, "Here we are!"

Glancing over, her eyes widened when she saw what Zelena was holding. Slamming down the iron, she ran over and grabbed it, "Not that!"

"What?" Zelena asked, pulling back on the sweater, "You said I could!"

"Yeah, well not that!" she answered, "Now let go, you're going to rip it!"

"What are you talking about?" her sister demanded, pulling back again.

"Zelena, give it back now!"

Before Zelena could protest, three sharp raps at the door drew their attention.

"Who is it?!" Regina demand.

"It's me," Henry called through the door, "Is everything alright?"

She glanced back at her sister, but their father's presence at the other side of the door forced her to let go of the sweatshirt to answer it.

"What's going on in here?" Henry asked as he stepped into the room, "I could hear you girls in the hall."

Zelena huffed, "Daddy, I need something warm to go horseback riding, but Regina's freaking out over a ratty sweatshirt! Ugh...where did you even get this ugly thing?!"

She faltered, pointedly not answering that question as she snapped the sweatshirt out of her sister's hand and said, "Zelena, you have your own clothes!"

Zelena huffed, "You are being so selfish! What is with you? You've been acting weird all weekend!"

"Nothing," she said, holding the sweatshirt to her chest, "I just don't want you rummaging through my things! You'd have a fit if I did that with yours!"

"You said I could!" Zelena shrieked.

"Alright!" Henry intervened, taking Zelena's hand, "Honey, if you need a sweater, I'll buy you one at the gift shop. Go on, I'll be right behind you…"

"Thank you, Daddy," Zelena beamed, giving Regina a smug look as he steered her to the door.

He closed the door gently and turned back to Regina, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just want some time alone before this party."

He looked doubtful, but finally nodded, "Alright...if you're certain."

As her father reluctantly left the room, Regina sighed and sunk down onto the bed. She stared at the sweatshirt in her hands with the slogan that Zelena hadn't taken notice of...Sherwood EMS.

She wasn't sure what drove her to include it when she was packing for the trip. This was over. He'd made himself clear and now it was done…

With a sigh, she shook those thoughts away and went back to straightening her hair...but not before folding up the shirt and putting it back in her bag.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin did up his tie and looked in the mirror. He looked sharp but nondescript enough to blend into the sort of fancy crowd they'd be amongst at this party.

He'd gone to so many of these things with various members of the Mills family. At this point they were really starting to blur together.

How had this become his life? Before the previous year he'd never been to any sort of of society event, but now they were routine.

He let out a sigh. Maybe Killian was right. Maybe he'd spent too much time in this world.

He didn't have time to muse on that long, though, as Drake knocked on the door and called his name.

Robin opened it.

"This Mills will be ready in 10 minutes," Drake informed him, "We're meeting them down in the lobby."

"Yes, Sir," he nodded, following Drake and Razoul down to the ground floor. The lobby was filled with people milling about it evening wear. No doubt guests of this shindig.

Blending into the crowd, he studied the room, looking for any potential danger. It was hard to assess in such a large crowd of people who hadn't previously been cleared, but Drake seemed to trust the resorts in house security with that task, and he trusted very few people.

Through the crowd he caught sight of James Spencer...Regina's date for the evening.

He straightened up, pretending the sight of the redhead didn't make his blood boil, or that he couldn't deny that the man looked completely smooth and stylish in his designer suit.

Spencer stood easily, one hand in his pocket as he spoke to an older man, until both glanced toward the stairs.

Following their gazes, he saw the Mills descending the steps. Henry and Cora and Zelena and DisPater walked arm in arm, Regina a few steps behind them.

Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she was wearing a beautiful white floral gown. As she walked carefully down the stairs, lifting the hem of her dress to avoid tripping, James jogged up to meet her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she answered, returning the smile.

"Ready to go?" he offered his arm.

"Sure," she took it.

As she walked the rest of the way down, she saw her mother jab her father in the ribs and whisper excitedly, "Such a gentleman."

Seeing the look on her face, James whispered, "Just keep smiling."

She chuckled, walking along with him into the crowd as Albert spencer called for everyone's attention and directed the crowd outside.

In the audience, Robin had been observing the entire interaction. Squaring his jaw, he stood back on the crowd, keeping them in sight as he waited for the guests to file out.

Out on the lawn there were tents set up with tables and drinks, and string quartet playing gentle music to welcome everyone.

The crowd wandered about, accepting glasses of champagne from servers and oohing and ahhing over the fairy light strung in the trees.

"So what do think?" James asked.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Regina assured him.

"Yeah, a bit over the top, I know, but...you how these events are," he shrugged, "Want some champagne?"

She laughed, "Definitely."

They spent the next few hours drinking champagne and munch on canapes. Albert Spencer made a speech welcoming everyone to the resort and laying out his rather long winded vision for what he hoped it would become. Finally, he reached the end of his speech and invited a guests to join him on a walking tour of the grounds.

James offered his arm again, which Regina accepted it after setting her champagne glass aside. She'd had a couple and was feeling a little tipsy, but knew that sitting the tour out wasn't an option.

As the family walked along with the Spencers, Robin, Drake, and Razoul followed a few steps behind.

By this point, Robin was having to clench his fists by his side to hold down his anger.

All evening he'd spent watching James Spencer parade around with Regina on his arm, whispering in her ear, having her smiles directed at him. And now he was leading her along a dark path around the resort grounds, not even considering that it would be an uncomfortable trek for her in the stiletto heels she was wearing beneath her dress.

Gods, that preening bastard look so smug but he clearly didn't take the time to really notice her at all!

Staring daggers at James Spencer's back, he forced himself to continue following them in silence.

"So do you like the grounds?" James asked.

"Yes, James," she answered, "It's a lovely area."

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm glad you're here."

She smiled back at him, but didn't say anything as they continued along.

By the time the crowd made it all the way around the grounds it was getting late, and the temperature had dropped considerably. Regina shivered slightly the last of the way there.

Extricating his arm from her grasp, James slipped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Here...you're cold?"

She nodded.

"Well let's get you inside then," James said, making eye contact with his father and nodding toward the lodge.

Albert nodded back, motioning for James to go.

The Mills family, along with their security climbed the lodge steps and walked into the lobby. When they got there, Cora let out a happy sigh, "Well this was a lovely evening!"

"Yes," Blake jumped in, "It was. Great resort. I think you'll make a lot of money with this place!"

"Well I hope so!" James laughed, "So...should we all get one last drink at the bar?"

"Oh no!" Blake answered, "I've had enough."

Zelena giggled tipsily, as if to demonstrate his point.

"Yes, it is getting rather late," Cora agreed, "I think we'll just be turning in. Though, please, don't let us stop you kids…"

Regina tried not to wince at the offer.

"Oh no," James said, "If you're heading up to your room, I'll escort you there."

Still guiding Regina by the small of her back, James lead the family up to the second floor.

"Well goodnight…." Zelena drawled, "...thank you for a lovely party!"

Blake chuckled, steering her around to their room.

"Goodnight, Mrs. DisPater!" James called after them.

"Oh, don't be so formal!" Cora scolded, "We're nearly family now!"

James chuckled politely, but didn't answer.

"Well, please thank your father again for the invitation," Henry said.

"I will," James assured him, shaking Henry's hand.

"Come along, Henry," Cora said, almost dragging her reluctant husband into their room.

Left along with just James and Regina, Drake and Razoul held back, averting their eyes respectfully. Robin tried to do the same, but couldn't look away.

Standing in front of her door, James started, "So…"

Regina cut him off, "Did you want to come inside for a moment?"

"Sure," James answered, "I'd love to."

She took deep breaths as she inserted the keycard and opened the door. Standing aside to let James in, she closed the door behind them.

Glancing up at him, she smiled lightly as she set down her clutch. Taking her hand, James brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Drawing a breath, she allowed the kiss, opening her lips to him. As his hands slid down her arms and to her waist, though, she pulled back, "Erm…"

Sensing her tension, James backed away.

She sighed, "I'm sorry...I just...I'm just not ready."

He nodded, not quite hiding the disappointed look on his face. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, but this time only a gentle peck.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, "Thank you."

He opened the door, "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, James."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As the door closed behind James Spencer and Regina, Drake straightened up, "Alright, the family's in for the night. I'm on night duty, so the two of you can take a break if you want, but don't leave the property!"

With that he turned and walked into their room.

Robin, however, was frozen staring at the closed door to Regina's room.

Razoul huffed tiredly beside him, "Well I'm going to go check out the bar!"

Robin heard him only distantly, still staring holes into Regina's door. Finally, he snapped his head around to the other man, "That sounds like a great idea."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"This weekend was a triumph!" Cora declared as she hung her gown up in the closet, "Finally, Regina is involved with someone with real prospects!"

Henry nodded, frowning into the mirror as he pulled off his tie.

She sighed, walking over to open the window, "And this resort is really quite lovely."

"Yes, it is," he agreed quietly.

"I bet it's nice in the fall too," she mused, "It may not be traditional, but an autumn wedding could be very lovely. Plus, if it isn't peak wedding season we won't be competing with other families in the society magazine and it'd be good exposure right before an election year..."

Turning to her, Henry said, "Cora, please, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Nonsense," she brushed his attempted warning off, "I have a good feeling about this, Henry. This is going to be excellent for our family! I can feel it!"

He sighed. He was glad to see his wife so happy, but, unfortunately, he didn't share those good feelings. He'd tried to stay out of whatever was going on, but after spending all evening watching Regina look less than happy in James Spencer's arms and Robin staring daggers at both of them, he wasn't sure he could hold back much longer.

"I'm going to take a bath," Cora drew his attention.

"Alright," he nodded, "I think I might go for a walk and get a nightcap downstairs."

"Very well," she said as she made her way to the bathroom, "Bring me back a cognac."

"Sure," he said absently as he picked up the keycard and walked out the door.

He stared at Regina's door for a moment, but then shook away the temptation to knock on it to try to talk to her. That could go very badly.

The door to the room where their security was staying was closed too, but, since he wasn't planning to leave the lodge, from the the instructions Drake gave them, he didn't have an excuse to knock on that one either.

Letting out a sigh, he walked slowly down to the lobby and tried to put these thoughts out of his head. Fate didn't seem to want him to, though as he ran right into Razoul on his way into the bar.

"Mr. Mills!" the man said in surprise, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," he answered, "Just getting a drink."

"Ah," Razoul noded, subtly looking back toward the bar. Henry saw why immediately, Robin was sitting on one of the stools nursing a glass of whiskey and looking morose.

"I'll tell him it's time to go-"

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Razoul," Henry assured him, "You go ahead. Have goodnight."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes...goodnight," he repeated.

When the other man finally left, Henry walked up and slid onto a stool next to the one where Robin was sitting.

The younger man glanced over, looking alarmed at the sight of him, "Henry-"

"Sit, sit!" Henry waved off his attempts to stand, "I'm just here for a nightcap."

"Okay," Robin agreed.

"So what's go you in such a mood?" the older man asked.

"Nothing, Sir," Robin said, pushing his glass away.

"Really?" Henry asked, "Are you sure it isn't a woman?"

Robin paused, looking at him in surprise, "...why would you say that?"

"Well…" Henry said, "...mostly because of a conversation I heard from my office window a few weeks ago from the garden.

Robin stared in shock as Henry motioned to the bartender and ordered a whiskey and a cognac.

When the bartender walked away, the older man turned to him, "So?"

"Um…" he stuttered, "...so?"

"What is it you're doing here?" Henry asked, "I've tried to stay out of it, but now I just have to ask...what is going on with you and my daughter?"

"Sir I-"

"Enough with that 'sir' stuff!" Henry cut him off, "I think we're a bit past that, don't you? Now, as I asked, what's going on with you and my daughter?"

"I…" he sighed, "...I don't really know."

"From what I've seen tonight, you seem pretty aware of your feelings. Do you love her?"

"That's not the issue…" Robin said.

"Oh?" Henry asked.

"It's complicated."

"I have to tell you, that sounds like rubbish. Either you love her or you don't."

He didn't know what to say to that.

The bartender stopped by to give Henry his drinks. Thanking him, the older man took out his wallet and laid down a few notes as tip.

"My daughter is an adult," he acknowledged, "But I still care about her. So all I'll say is make a decision. If you don't feel the same way about her that she does about you, let her move on...but if you do, stop getting your own way. I won't see my daughter get hurt because of your pride!"

With that he picked up the two glasses, wished Robin a goodnight and made his way back to the second floor.

Robin stared after him, somewhat shell shocked by what had just happened. Henry Mills just told him, not only that he knew about him and Regina, but that he, sort of, approved?

Sitting back onto the barstool, he started at his drink. Henry's message was pretty clear, but he couldn't help thinking it wasn't that simple.

He'd screwed things up and now Regina was with James. He watched her invite him into her room!

Of course, if anyone knew his daughter it was Henry Mills, and if he were encouraging him…

He looked into his glass again, thinking about how many times he'd been in this same position these last few weeks. Trying to drown the pain of feeling like he'd messed everything up.

Setting the glass down, he stood, filled with renewed determination to fix what he'd screwed up.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin climbed the top step and made his way down the hall to Regina's room. He quickly knocked three times on the door before he had a chance to consider backing out.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to listen carefully for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. Anything that sounded like more than one person inside.

Dear Gods, what if she really were in bed with that prat James Spencer? Would he end up being the one to answer the door? What if he interrupted them while they were...he couldn't even finish the thought! He'd drive himself insane when what he needed to be doing was focusing on what to say to her.

After staring at the door for what felt like forever, it opened a crack allowing Regina to look out at him as she asked, "Yes?"

She was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her hair slightly damp and beginning to curl, the natural pink color of her lips unhidden by her usual bold lipstick.

The remnants of alcohol still dulling his inhibitions and making his head fuzzy, Robin's breath caught at the sight of her. He was torn between just taking in how amazingly beautiful she looked even when uncharacteristically dressed down, and being relieved that her attire probably meant she hadn't been entertaining James Spencer recently.

Noticing the expectant look on her face, he finally cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in? I need to talk to you."

She stood silently for a moment, before letting out a noticeable breath and opening the door wider to allow him inside. Shutting the door behind them, Regina crossed her arms and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Rubbing his hands against the sides of his pant legs, he said, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"About what I said that day in the garden," he clarified.

Regina glanced at the floor, stepping a few steps closer to him but still keeping a good amount of distance between them.

"Any particular reason you're apologizing now?" her tone of voice made it clear she suspected the reason and was not pleased with it. That was to be expected, though, and it was too late to back down now.

"Yes," he admitted, "Not being with you…watching you with someone else...it's driving me mad."

She looked at him incredulously, a laugh falling from her lips, "So you're jealous?"

"Yes."

"That's...funny, since you suggested I give James Spencer a chance," Regina answered, "Explore my options, I believe, was what you said?"

"I know," he nodded, "I know I have no right to say this to you now, but...I can't take this. I screwed up. I shouldn't have said what I did..."

She looked at him questioningly.

Robin took a deep breath. Henry had been right. If he was going to do this, he'd have to just go for broke, even if that meant groveling, "I told myself I just wanted what was best for you when, really, I was being a coward."

Her brow wrinkled in surprise at that statement.

"I did mean what I said about the life of an ex-con being difficult. It is very hard, and, no, I don't think you fully understand how hard. That's not saying anything about you, though. Most people don't unless they've been through it themselves," he explained, "And...you know I'm right that there are a lot of men out there who can give you more than I can. Ones who don't have the kinds of complications I do."

"And you don't think I'm capable of making that decision for myself?"

"Of course you are," he answered, "But all I could think was that it'd only be matter of time before you realized you could do better and maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if I were protecting you than if I admitted I was in love with you."

Regina looked up at him, her lips dropping open in surprise. She stared silent for a moment before slowly shaking her head and asking in an almost inaudible voice, "Is this all just game to you?"

His eyes wrinkled in confusion.

"I tell you I love you, and you say we should see other people. I start seeing someone else, and now suddenly you love me?" she asked.

"Not suddenly-"

"Just now that someone else shows an interest?"

"No!" he insisted, "Yes, I hate seeing you with Spencer, but… I won't even ask you to stop seeing him right now if you want to keep doing so, just...please give me another chance."

"And what do you get out of that?" she asked, "A conquest? A chance to prove you can win me over a famous rich guy?"

The accusation was harsh and cut right through him. There was a part of him that felt defensive, and wanted to get angry, but, more than that, it just hurt.

"Do you really think that's the kind of person I am?" he asked, throat tight.

"I didn't," she answered, eyes misting, "but now...I don't know what to think."

"No, I'm not saying this for the challenge of it or anything like that."

She sighed, "I believe you."

For a brief moment he felt a glimmer of hope before she spoke again, "But, Robin...what you're saying about thinking you were protecting me or protecting yourself from getting hurt or whatever...I don't know if I can believe that after what you said about Daniel."

Dropping her arms to her sides, she shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard before asking, "That day in the stables, did you hear everything?"

He nodded.

She blinked tears falling on her cheeks.

Robin stepped forward and gently wiped one away with his thumb.

Sniffing, she reached up, grasped his hand, and gently lowered it away from her face, "And you felt sorry for me, right?"

He lips dropped open, discomfort churning his stomach at the impossible question, "I felt sorry you were hurt..."

Dropping his hand, she started to turn away from him.

"Regina, I would have felt the same way for anyone!" he argued. She sniffed again, but did not turn back, "Unity Day weekend! Remember you thought I was flirting with Marian? Well if you'd heard me tell her that I was still in love with her and she said she didn't feel the same way, would you have felt sorry for me?"

She turned back, "I understand what you're getting at and that you probably truly believe it, but even what you said about protecting yourself because you thought I'd leave you...you're basically saying you don't think I really knew what I was saying. How I really felt."

"I don't-"

"How can I trust someone who thinks I'm that fickle?" she asked.

"I don't think you're fickle!"

"But you didn't trust me," she answered, "And how can we go anywhere if we don't trust each other? I don't see it being possible."

He let out a defeated sigh, "I do trust you, Regina."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he spoke first, "I do! However, I get that saying that might not be enough. If you really don't think there's any hope for us..."

Regina hesitated for a what felt like an eternity before another tear slipped down her cheek, and she shook her head.

The tightness in his throat came surging back with a vengeance, and he felt his own eyes start to prickle. His voice broke slightly as he answered, "Okay...okay…I understand."

Regina looked at the carpet, roughly wiping her cheeks.

"I should go," he said slowly.

"Yeah," she said, lifting her head, "That's probably best."

He barely felt his legs as they carried him to the door. Looking at him as little as possible, Regina stepped over and opened it for him.

"Regina…" he said, turning back to her once he was past the threshold. When he met her eyes, however, all words died on his tongue. She stared back at him for a moment before nodding in sad understanding, and pushing the door closed.


	31. Decisions

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Zelena squeezed him tightly, sniffing into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you," she murmured.

Henry smiled, recalling how tightly she'd hug him when she was a little girl.

"I'll miss you too, Sweetheart," he stroke her hair, "But we'll see each other again in a few months on Unity Day."

She leaned up, wiping away tears, "Yes, you're right."

He reached up to tweak her chin, "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him one last time, finally tearing herself away and heading to her and Blake's car.

He waved goodbye to them and then joined Cora and Regina at their limo. The three got inside and followed them out to the gate. At the road Zelena and Blake's car turned north toward the capital while they turned south back toward Unity City.

They spent most of the ride in silence, Cora occasionally chatting about work and plans for the upcoming week. Henry tried to remain engaged in the conversation, but was distracted by his daughter's presence.

She spent the entire drive quietly staring out the window, eyes hidden behind her sunglasses.

When they finally arrived back at the estate, he and Cora walked up the steps with Regina trailing behind them.

As they got inside, Cora took off her sun hat with a contented sigh and strolled through the foyer.

"It's a nice day, I think I'm going to work in the garden for a little while," she said, setting her suitcase next to the elevator to take up later.

Henry nodded as she took out her laptop and walked through to the garden. He watched her leave and Regina quietly making her way to the elevator.

Frowning, he straightened up and walked over next to her. She glanced his way briefly, but didn't say anything.

He cleared his throat, "So I was thinking about something…"

She glanced over, "What's that?"

"About the windows in my office."

"The windows in your office?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, I think they might need new stripping," he told her, "Sound conducts through them very easily."

"Hm," she nodded, "Well maybe Marco could help with that?"

"Perhaps," he answered, "I end up over hearing some very interesting things."

Regina looked over at him with a confused expression.

"For instance, early last month I overheard a very interesting conversation between you and a certain member of the security team..."

Her lips dropped open as she realized what he was talking about.

"You...you heard that?!"

He nodded.

"Oh Gods," she groaned, thinking, "Did you hear everything?"

He cleared his throat again, blushing as he recalled some of the more personal details of what he'd over heard. His reaction was enough to answer her question, though.

"Oh Gods!" she cried.

Eager to gloss over that aspect, he changed the subject, "Are you...alright?"

She looked at him, "Why are you asking now?"

"I may have had a discussion with Locksley last night," he admitted.

"I see," she answered, "Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"I didn't want to pry," he responded.

She let out a sigh, "Well, I appreciate that at least someone cares about that!"

"Your mother means well," Henry told her.

"Yeah, I know but…" she trailed off.

"I know she can be a bit overzealous," he acknowledged, "But she is trying to help you and she doesn't know that there's someone else."

Regina laughed, "I can only imagine what she'd say!"

He didn't really have an answer to that because he knew that she was right, Cora would likely not approve, "Well...what matters, though, is what you think."

She sighed, muttering, "What I think…"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "We talked last night."

"And?"

She frowned, "I don't know…I don't know."

He lifted his hand to gently pat her back, "Anything I can do to help?"

She sighed, but answered, "I don't think so but thank you."

He wasn't very happy with that answer, but there wasn't much else he could really do. He just hoped Regina knew that he was there for her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina looked around the dining room at the country club for any sign of James. This was going to be the first time they'd spent any time together since the garden party, and she anticipated it was going to be a awkward.

They'd texted and spoken a few times, but things had been a little stilted. She understood why, though. There weren't many guys who would put up with weeks of lukewarm dates that didn't lead to sex.

However, they'd finally decided to meet up for dinner on Friday night at the club.

Her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her thoughts, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's James."

"Hi."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I'm running a bit late," he said, "Last minute emergency at the office."

"Oh," she nodded, "Okay, did you want me to…"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want," he anticipated the question, "I promise I'll make it up to you. There's a hot new seafood place downtown I heard about."

"Alright, that sounds good," she absently answered.

"Great, I'll call you later."

"Okay," she nodded, holding the phone numbly to her ear as he hung up. Setting it down on the table, she stared at her plate, wondering exactly what the hell she was doing here.

With a sigh, she rested her elbows on the table, disregarding any sideways looks it might get, and buried her head in her hands.

"Regina?"

She looked up and found a familiar face standing next to her table.

"Daniel?"

He smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, sitting up, "Yeah I was just...waiting for someone. What are you doing here? Are you working?"

"No," he answered, "I'm actually also waiting for someone. A date."

"Oh! Well, please, don't let me keep you..."

"You aren't," he said with a sigh, "Actually I think I might have been stood up."

She wasn't quite sure what to say to that, "I'm sure that's not true."

He quirked a smile, "That's kind of you, but she's nearly an hour late. I actually had a table, but I gave up and was on my way out."

"Oh," Regina answered, "I'm so sorry. Have you...been seeing each other long?"

"No, it was supposed to be a first date," he answered, "We met on a dating app."

She nodded, "Well, did you want to sit down? Give her a little bit more time?"

"Aren't you waiting for someone?" Daniel asked.

"Not anymore," she shook her head, "He's not coming."

"Oh," Daniel answered, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she answered dispassionately.

He pulled out the chair across the table and sat down. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he asked, "So...you're waiting for James Spencer?"

Regina looked at him in surprise so he shrugged, "It's all over the tabloids."

She rolled her eyes with a huff and muttered, "Wonder if my mother called them."

Daniel glanced up at her but didn't comment. Instead he repeated her earlier question, "Have you been seeing him long?"

"No," she answered, "Actually not long at all and yet it seems...I don't know…"

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

She tapped her fingers on the table, staring into the distance, "I owe you an apology."

"An apology?"

"For that day at the stables and for how I reacted to it," she stopped tapping, forcing herself to meet his eyes

He shifted uncomfortably, "Regina you don't need to apologize for that."

"Yes, I do," she answered, "I think...I tend to rush into things."

He looked at her questioningly, "This isn't just about that day in the stable, is it?"

She didn't answer.

"Is it Spencer?"

"What?" she looked at him, "No, no! It's not about him."

"Okay," Daniel said, "Well, whatever's got you thinking this way...I think that's a load of bull."

This time he had her attention.

"You don't rush into things, Regina," he told her, "It took two years of secondary school and one year of college before you even agreed to go to the movies with me!"

She chuckled, "Yeah, I remember. I should apologize for that too."

"Oh, not at all," he assured her, "You were worth it."

She glanced up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

He seemed to sense that, reaching across the table to take her hand, "I did love you, Regina."

She started into his face, studying its familiar lines. He'd been her first and for a long time she'd clung to how he made her feel. Now, though...well she hardly knew how she felt about anything.

"I know you did," she answered, "But you were right, we were really young."

"Yeah," he nodded, "We were."

"I did think we'd make it, though," she said before considering the implications, "I'm not saying I still want-"

"No, no," he waved her off, "I understand. I did too."

"You did?"

He quirked his head at her surprised tone, "Of course, I did! You didn't know that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean...you left me."

"Regina, I had to-"

"I know!" she cut him off this time, "I know. I'm not saying I blame you. I don't. You absolutely did the right thing by going to vet school, but, well, when you're 22 and heartbroken...sometimes you don't handle it the best way."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's true. I didn't."

"You?" she asked.

He looked hesitant, "Nevermind."

"No, tell me!" Regina said, "I want to know."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay well...you were hurt I left you? Well I was hurt that you let me."

"What?

"I wanted you to come with me."

She furrowed her brow, "You what? You never said anything!"

"No, I never asked you to because I knew what your answer would be," Daniel said.

Regina closed her mouth, taking deep breaths to avoid saying something she'd regret before answering, "I suppose I deserve that."

She sat silently before finally asking, "Can I just ask you one thing? Did you think my reasons were about money? Status?"

He waited a long moment before finally answering, "I considered it."

She let out a breath.

"But I knew you aren't that kind of person," he told her, "I didn't think you were shallow, Regina, but I did think that the fact you wouldn't move in with me meant you didn't love me."

"Well I did," she answered, "I clung to the memory of how much I loved you for years!"

"Would you have gone with me?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"Why not? I know your parents are controlling but you were over 18-"

She barked a laugh, "You think that matters? What my mother wants, she gets. She isn't going to let something like legal adulthood stand in her way!"

"But what could she really have done to you?" he asked, "Even if she cut you off, you could have gotten any job-"

"Not me," she answered, "You."

"Me?"

"A few days after I told my parents about you getting into vet school, she cornered me one night and reminded me that Sonar was a publicly funded university and if the governor were to call the dean asking for a favor, he'd listen…"

"Wait!" Daniel blinked, "You're saying your mother threatened to get my admission to vet school rescinded?"

Regina ground her teeth.

"Just because we were dating?" he asked incredulously.

"Because she didn't want it to go any further than dating," Regina said.

"Gods," he said, "Regina, I had no idea."

She sighed, "She didn't say I had to break up with you. Just that I she didn't want me leaving Unity City after graduation. But then you said you didn't want to do long distance."

He looked down, "I'm sorry. I was…"

"Young and hurt?" she guessed, "Yeah, me too. I guess because I knew about the real reason we'd ended...I never really felt like I had closure and so I always kind of figured that if you came back we could just...it was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid, Regina," he argued.

"Yeah, it was," she slid her hand out of his, leaning back in her seat, "Everything you said in the stables was true. We're different people now. You grew up, but apparently I hadn't."

"And now?" Daniel asked.

She looked over at him, feeling uncomfortable again, "What do you mean?"

"You're different now," he told her, "Even just since last summer...you're different. So what changed?"

She quirked her lips ruefully, "Very little. Nothing ever changes for me."

"Don't say that!"

She shrugged.

"Regina, really," he reached over and grabbed her hand again, "I hate seeing you this way. You know what I always loved most about you?"

"What?" she asked.

"You're a fighter. You also get what you want, and you never give up until you do!"

This time she did laugh out loud, "Not lately."

"Then fight," he told her, "Be that girl I know you still are."

"You really think I'm that, huh?" she asked.

"I do," he assured her, removing his hands from hers, "And whoever this guy is he's really lucky."

She raised one eyebrow, "Oh, so it must be about a guy, huh?"

He laughed, "No, of course not...but, and I don't mean any offense by this, but I know what you look like when you're in love."

Regina was quiet and before she could respond Daniel looked over her shoulder, eyes widening. Glancing behind her, Regina saw a tall brunette who'd just walked into the dining room.

"That the girl from the app?" she asked.

Biting his lip, Daniel nodded.

Regina looked her up and down, turning back to him, "She's cute. Go on. You'd better go get her before she gets jealous."

"I don't mean to-" he hesitated.

"Go!" she insisted, "But make sure she has a damned good excuse for keeping you waiting!"

He looked back at her, laughing in amusement, "Thanks, Regina."

She chuckled as she stood from the table and jogged over to the woman. She sat turned in her chair, watching as they had a conversation in which the woman seemed very apologetic. Daniel listened giving her the charming smile Regina had seen many times when they were younger. Gently touching her arm, Daniel motioned to the bar. His table had likely already been cleared, but she could see that he was suggesting a drink instead.

As she watched them walk away, Regina felt a smile pulling at her lips.

Turning away, she sighed, happy for the peace she was feeling at watching Daniel and feeling happy for him.

She'd spent a long time feeling like when he'd left he'd taken her happiness away from her. Of course, she'd dated a several men after him but she always felt like something was missing. Then that day in the stables happened and…it had been horribly painful at the time, but since then that feeling had faded. It, at first, had been replaced by anger and humiliation, but after a while even that faded and now...now, if nothing else, she was certain that having Daniel wasn't the only way for her to be happy.

Glancing down at her phone, she frowned. That raised some other questions, though, but, at the moment, they weren't ones she felt like addressing.

Standing from her table she gathered up her phone and handbag, walking over to the side of the room where Lot had been patiently waiting for her.

"I'm ready to go, Lot," she told him.

He nodded, motioning for her to go ahead of him out the front door.

He drove her home in silence, dropping her at the front gate as usual. To her relief her parents had already finished dinner, so she didn't run into them on the first floor. She was about to head straight to the elevator, but thought better of it.

Instead she turned toward the kitchen. The outer kitchen was empty.

Pulling a plate out of the cabinet she piled it high with cheese, strawberries, and whipped cream. Impulsively, she opened the fridge, popped the top off a bottle of beer and carried it, along with her plate, up to her suite.

In the living room, she carelessly let her purse and shoes fall to the floor as she plopped down on the couch. She flipped on the TV and searched until she found something that looked halfway decent.

After pigging out on her meal and finishing the last of her beer, she sat back, feeling stuffed and a little overheated.

As she leaned back on the couch she could feel her hair clinging to her neck. It was starting to curl again.

Thinking it over, she picked up her phone and emailed an appointment request to her stylist.

Even if she couldn't quite figure out any other aspects of her life, at least her hair was an easy one.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She woke up the next morning and had an uneventful breakfast with her parents. After finishing her second cup of coffee, she headed back up to her suite. Her phone, which she'd left on the coffee table in the living room, flashed an alert about a new text message.

Opening it, she found that it was from her stylist, offering to fit her in ASAP.

She hadn't expected an offer so quickly, but, after thinking it over, she texted back accepting the appointment.

Pulling on her shoes, she dialed Drake's number to request security for the day.

It was a little nippy outside, so she pulled on a sweater before riding the elevator down and walking out the front door.

Normally, she have changed out of her tennis shoes, but she couldn't be bothered this time.

She waited at the bottom of the steps until her car drove around and Lot jumped out to open the door for her.

Their drive into the city was as painfully quiet as usual, and she was downright relieved when he finally stopped in front of Francois' salon to let her out.

"Thank you," she nodded to him as she got out.

Inside, the receptionist greeted her effusively, offering coffee and water while she waited. She didn't have to wait long, though. Francois appeared after only a moment and led her to a chair.

"Thank you for fitting me in," she told him as she sat down, "You really didn't have to so quickly."

"Oh, no. I'd never keep Cora Mills' daughter waiting!" he joked, draping a cape around her chest, "We doing the usual trim and blowout today?"

She nodded as he lifted her hair out of the cape and clipped it closed.

"Okay, just give me a minute."

As he rustled around in the drawers at his station Regina stared at herself in the mirror. She'd never been under any illusions about the fact that the VIP service she got here was because Francois aslo cut her mother's hair. Really, it was the only reason he'd need to. She'd had the same haircut since she was in college!

Frowning at her reflection, she lifted one hand out from under the cape to run the ends between her fingers.

Glancing back up, she shook her head at herself. She wasn't really going to be that cliche, was she?

As Francois stepped over to her with the scissors, though, she heard herself saying, "Actually, lets do something a little different…"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina climbed out as Lot stopped in the front circle. There was little wind that night, but her neck felt weirdly cold.

Climbing up the front steps, she set her purse down in the entryway.

"Regina?" her mother called form the dining room, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered.

"Well come have supper!" Cora called back.

Holding herself up, she strode into the dining room. Her father caught sight of her first, blinking in surprise.

Cora looked up from her plate next. Lips dropping open, she demanded. "What did you do to your hair?!"

"I cut it, Mother," she answered, sitting down in the spot where a plate had been laid for her.

"I see that," Cora said coldly.

Looking over at her, Regina asked, "Problem?"

Cora studied her for a good long time before finally answered, "No, actually. It looks nice."

Henry blinked in surprise. Regina wanted to also, but managed to suppress it, "You like it?"

That was not the reaction she'd expected she'd have to deal with.

"Yes, actually. I wouldn't have expected so, but...it makes you look very professional," Cora said.

"Well thank you, Mother," Regina said.

Cora didn't respond, simply turning back to her dinner and changing the subject.

Regina nibbled at her dinner, an odd feeling distracting her from her meal.

Once they were finally finished and dishes cleared, she drifted out of the dining room and up to her own suite.

Walking to her bedroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. The person staring back at her looked the same and yet very different...and she liked it.

Abruptly, she turned away from the mirror and pulled out her phone. Scrolling down to Robin's name, she typed out a message.

" _Need to see you. Meet me in the back garden."_

With that she dropped the phone onto her bed, and left the room. Her stomach jumped all the way down to the first floor, but, when the doors opened, she felt the same since of determination she had when she sent the text.

As she strode through the kitchen and opened the patio doors, she was happy to find that Robin was already there waiting for her.

"Hey," he turned to her, "I got your text. Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not," she told him, "I need to say something."

"Okay?"

"I'm not a princess."

He blinked, "What?"

"I'm not a princess," she repeated, "You may be right that I don't know everything, but I'm not naive and I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman. I'm capable of knowing what I want and what's best for me. And I need someone who believes that! I know you're my security, but you don't need to protect me from myself! I know myself. I know my own feelings. I know what I want. Is that clear?"

He nodded, "Yes,"

"Good," she said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. He made a surprised noise at first but quickly returned the kiss, hands resting on her hips.

When the finally broke apart he breathed, "Does this mean you'll give me another chance?"

She tapped his nose with hers, "That depends. Do you still want to be with me?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Good," she said again, leaning up for another kiss.

He returned it breathing, in between kisses, "You look beautiful."

She grinned against his lips, "I know."

He pulled her tightly to him, kissing her deeply until a bright light flooded the garden. Blinking in surprise, they stepped apart, squirting at the short figure standing in the patio door way.

As their vision cleared, Henry's form came into view,

He crossed his arms, "So I take this means you've worked everything out?"

Both blushed, but Regina stood tall, meeting her father's eyes.

He didn't seem to require an answer as he finally nodded, "Good. However, if you don't want your mother to see you I suggest you be more discrete."

Regina was quiet before she finally nodded, "We will...thank you."

Robin met his eyes too, "We will, Sir."

Seemingly satisfied, Henry nodded, turning back through the doorway and flipping off the light. Staring at each other through the darkness, Robin and Regina stared at each other in disbelief. They'd been caught red-handed by her father and basically nothing had happened.

Finally, they both broke into amazed laughter, both pulling the other back for kiss after kiss to make up for the time they'd lost. They didn't part again for a good long time.


	32. Release Weekend part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Robin quietly made his way up the back staircase to the second floor. He cracked open the door to make sure none of the housekeeping staff was around.

Satisfied that they were not he quickly made his way to Regina's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come on!" she called.

He shut the door behind him, finding her sitting room empty, "Regina?"

"In the bedroom!"

He found her on the bed trying to force her suitcase closed, "Need some help."

"Argh, yes!" she said, leaning over the top of the suitcase, "Can you get it zipped?"

With a chuckle, he walked over to zip it up. It took some combination of him pulling the zipper and her leaning on the top before they finally got it completely closed.

Letting out a huff, Regina tossed her hair out of her eyes and met his with a shared laugh. Walking over on her knees, she slid her arms around his neck.

"Hi."

"Hi," he held her hips, tapping her nose with his own.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned her lips up and kissed him.

"So are you coming with me on this trip?" she asked as they broke apart.

He nodded.

"Good," she smiled, "I requested you."

He was genuinely surprised, "Not worried Drake will get suspicious?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "It's just a two day trip anyway."

"Don't sound too thrilled about it," he laughed.

"Oh it's just...there's going to be a lot of press there. It's going to be a pain," she grumbled, lifting her suitcase with a groan.

"Don't you have a bigger one?" Robin asked, looking at the small, overstuffed bag.

"I do but I don't want to bring it," she answered, "I don't want there to be the option of anyone suggesting extending this trip."

"What do you mean?"

"James is going to be at the premiere," Regina admitted.

His eyebrows shot up, but he was silent.

"I tried to call him earlier this week," she explained, but apparently he'd already leave for Sonar City. Combined this trip with some investment opportunity in the area."

"I see," Robin answered.

Hearing his tone, Regina sat down next to him and took his hand, "I'm not dragging this out. I'm going to break up with him as soon as I see him. I swear!"

He squeezed her hand, "I know."

Standing up to move the suitcase into the sitting room, she continued with a sigh, "Besides we were barely even a couple, but, even so, I want to make sure I talk to him in person so that I can make things totally clear. That way there isn't any miscommunication when he tells his father what happened and then one of them bugs my mother about my decision...blah, blah, blah."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Are you sure that won't happen anyway?"

"I probably will," she admitted, "However, if I tell him clearly that I don't want to see him anymore, hopefully it'll minimize it."

That seemed like wishful thinking, but Robin chose to keep that opinion to himself. Instead he changed the subject, "So this film, are you excited about seeing it?"

Regina shrugged, "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? A film about your grandfather is premiering, aren't you happy?"

"Yes, of course," she said, sitting down on the couch and motioning for him to sit next to her. As he did so, she slung her legs over his. Following her lead, he pulled her over nearly into his lap.

"But?"

"I don't know," she answered, "I guess maybe I'm just stressed between James and the premier itself...all the press that will be there. Plus...well the film itself might feel a little weird."

"Why?"

"My grandfather died when I was little, I remember him as this big, warm man who carried me back to bed when I had nightmares," she said looking wistful, "I never saw him as a politician. I guess part of me worries this movie might change that even if it's not him I'm seeing on screen."

"Why would it change it?" Robin asked.

"It's about his time in office," she answered, "And you don't get to be an impactful two-term President by acting like a nice grandfather."

She trailed off at the end and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Regina-"

"No, no," she cut him off, "I'm fine. I'm being silly. "

With that she pushed herself off his nap and stood up, "You should go get ready. We have to leave for the airport in an hour."

He let him walk her to the door and leaned over to give her a parting kiss, "I love you."

Smiling warmly, she kissed him back.

As he left her room, he tried not to feel disappointed. She hadn't said those words again since that fateful night, and he was trying to not take it personally. He, however, was determined to say it as often as possible so that she knew it was true.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he took the back stairwell down to the staff quarters and stopped in his room. He'd already packed a suitcase, so all he had to do was pick it up. Drake had texted him earlier requesting he stop by the office before driving Regina to the airport.

The door was open when he arrived and Drake was sitting inside, his bald head facing the door as he hunched over some papers.

Robin knocked on the frame.

"Locksley," he looked up, "Come in. Sit down."

Holding down a sigh, he did as he was told. This were as tense as ever with the security chief, so he hoped, whatever lecture the man had planned, wouldn't take too long.

"Alright, so you're familiar with what's going to happen at this movie premier, right?" Drake asked.

"Basically, Yes Sir," he answered.

"Well, the even itself is going to be a security nightmare! Worse even than any of the fundraisers we've had to accompany one of the Mills too. There will be crowds, paparazzi...all kind of opportunities for danger," the older man said, "The good news is, it's a movie premier, so there will be lots of celebrities there, so the theatre itself will have tight security. That being said, you'll see need to be extra vigilant. Ms Mills safety is in your hands, and I expect you to take that seriously!"

"I can promise you I'd never let anything happen to her," Robin said, more sincerely, even, than the other man knew.

He seemed satisfied with the answer, though, "Good, there's the contact number for the theatre's security. Call them if anything comes up."

Robin nodded, accepting the paper with the number written on it. Storing it in his wallet, he picked up his suitcase and made his way around to the garage to get Regina's car keys.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Regina was getting a similar lecture from her mother.

"Have fun at this premier," Cora told her as she set her suitcase down near the front door, "But be careful."

"Yes, Mother," she answered dutifully.

"Yes," Henry agreed, "There have still been occasional threats."

"Yes," Cora nodded absently, "That too."

"I wouldn't worry. The theatre is well known and Locksley will be with me," she answered, sharing a look with Henry that Cora didn't notice.

"Be safe but also remember you're representing our whole family," the older woman jumped in, "Between the premier tomorrow night and the launch of my book, we'll be getting a lot of press this week...we can't afford a misstep."

"Yes," Regina said, "How many arms did you have to twist to get your book release the same weekend as the film premier?"

Cora looked a little taken aback by her daughter's bluntness, but rolled with it, "A lot, in fact, so don't blow this!"

She turned away so that her mother wouldn't see the expression on her face, but nodded. Opening the front door, she had to held down a smile when she saw Robin parking the car in the circle. They'd been back together for about a week and were still in the giddy phase of it.

"Okay, I'm going now," she told her parents.

"Have a good trip," Henry hugged her.

Cora also gave her a parting hug as Robin jogged up the steps.

He waited until she'd closed the door behind her before giving her a brilliant smile and somewhat naughty look, "Want some help with that."

"Thank you," she handed her suitcase over.

While he put it in the trunk, she slid into the passenger's seat to wait for him. He got in, buckled his seatbelt and started down the driveway. They sat silently all the way to the gate. He punched in the passcode and pulled the car out as the gate slid open.

They made it about a block down the road until they exchanged a look of silent agreement. With a turn of the wheel and yank of the parking break he pulled the car over. Her seatbelt whizzed as she climbed over into his lap.

Their lips met heatedly, his hands tangling in her hair as they kissed with abandon.

When they broke apart, they laughed together.

"We really have to stop this," she said climbing back into her seat, "We just saw each other half an hour ago."

He really...really...wanted to point out that there was one thing they hadn't done since they got back together, but he stamped down the urge. Regina had said that she wanted to take things a little bit slow, and he didn't want to argue.

Instead he simply started the engine back up. They needed to be at the airport as soon as possible to make their flight.

"So what do you want to do first when we get to Soñar City?" he asked.

"Oh," she sighed, "Probably go to bed."

This time he did take the opportunity to send her a suggestive look, "Sounds good."

She laughed, "James said he can't pick me up from the airport tomorrow morning, so I won't see him until that night. I'll talk to him then."

Robin nodded silently and changed the subject, "Did you want to see the city at all?"

"Yeah, maybe later that day," Regina said, "It's been a long time since I've been to Soñar City."

He chuckled, "I should have guessed you've been before."

She glared gently, "Only once! Unity Day weekend right after college."

"Really? What year?" he asked.

"409," she answered.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was in Soñar City on Unity Day 409," Robin said.

"You were?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Killian had shore leave there when he was in the navy and he invited me out for the weekend."

"Wow."

Thinking it over, he acknowledged the obvious coincidence in finding out that they'd been in the same city on the same weekend without even knowing it, "It's too bad we didn't meet."

She laughed, "Well, to be fair, it is a big city."

"Yeah," he agreed, "How do you think it would have gone if we had?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "I'd like to think well, but...my girlfriends dragged me to Soñar City that weekend and they tried to get my to do some flirting, but I refused."

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'd just broken up with Daniel and I wasn't really receptive to meeting anyone new," she told him.

"Oh," he nodded, reaching over to take her hand, "I guess we met at the right time then."

"I guess we did," she agreed with a smile.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Belle French rushed toward the bookstore with Cora Mills favorite lattes...skim milk, light foam, with one raw sugar. As she got to the back of the store she was relieved to find that Mrs. Mills hadn't arrived yet.

Letting out a breath she set the coffee on the signing table. The books were set up, along with a rope barrier to keep an orderly line and a poster of the book cover.

She studied the station thoughtfully to make sure everything was in order.

"Excuse me!" she called to a store employee.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Could we get a pitcher of water and some more pens, please?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," the employee nodded, hurrying off.

"Everything alright here?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned, finding Drake standing behind her, "Yes, just getting everything ready for Mrs. Mills."

The security chief nodded, "We've done a final security sweep. Everything looks good, we're just waiting for the car to arrive."

Belle nodded, "Great, thank you, Drake."

He nodded back, walking off toward the back door.

Having a moment's peace, Belle pulled one of the extra chairs at the table over to the side, shoved her handbag underneath, and started unbuttoning her cardigan. She'd gotten a little sweaty running back and forth to the coffee shop.

"My, my," a smooth voice startled her, "Quite a lot of work isn't she?"

Turning around, Belle found herself looking up at a slender, well dressed older man with a cane, "Excuse me? I'm sorry is there something I can help you with?"

"Just hoping to get a signed copy of Cora Mills book," he answered.

"Oh," Belle said, "Well, I'm sorry, but Mrs. Mills isn't here yet. She should be soon, though."

"What a shame," he said, "I'm afraid I can't stay. Well...another time."

As he turned, Belle, on some impulse, called after him, "Should I tell her you were looking for her? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

He limped back over to her with an easy smile, "Rum Gold."

An unexpected jolt went through her as he shook her hand.

"And I appreciate the offer," he went on, "But, no thank you, I'll speak to her myself."

She was struck unexpectedly silent as he nodded to her and walked away. As she recovered herself, the name Rum Gold sunk in and she realized she'd just met one of the Gold brothers, two of the most influential businessmen in Misthaven. That explained how he managed to get inside the store before the doors opened!

They were, famously, supporters of the Federalist Party, so she wasn't sure if Cora would want to speak to them or not…

She didn't have time to think about that, though, as the door to the back parking lot swung open the allow Henry and Cora Mills inside. Dropping her sweater on the chair, Belle straightened her blouse and straightened up to meet Cora.

"Everything is ready Mrs. Mills," she reported, "The manager is opening the doors in 15 minutes, and I have them bringing some water and more pens."

"Good," Cora nodded in approval, sliding into the chair behind the signing table.

She cleared her throat, "It looked like a pretty good crowd outside."

"Press?" Cora asked.

"I didn't see any," the comment drew a sharp look from Cora, so she quickly stammered, "But it's early. They might arrive later once the signing starts."

Cora didn't looked totally happy, but didn't comment further.

"Thank you, Belle," Henry Mills jumped in, "You did a good job."

She smiled at him in relief. Henry Mills was always nice and calm, "Thank you, Mr. Mills. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, maybe just a place to sit," he answered.

"Oh! Yes!" she hurried over to pick her sweater up from the chair, "Yes, here you go."

Henry pulled his pant legs up and settled down in the chair.

"Mrs. Mills," the store manager cameby, "We're opening the doors now."

"Very good, let's get started," Cora nodded, straightening her posture, her politician mask instantly going up.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The book signing lasted nearly all day, and Cora gathered a decent size crowd. To her delight, a few entertainment reporters did show up to snap pictures and ask a her a few questions.

For most of the day, Henry sat by her side, shaking hands with those who asked it, but also blending into the background enough not to overshadow her.

They took a brief break for lunch, which Belle delivered to them, and then it was right back to signing.

By the afternoon, crowd had slowed to a trickle and by 6 PM it was obvious they weren't going to get many more people coming in requesting signatures.

Finally, Cora took a last sip of water and set down the pen she'd been using, "Alright, I think we're about done here."

Gratefully, Henry stood from the chair. He was happy to support his wife, but it had been a very long day.

Stretching his legs, he wandered over to the table at a relaxed pace. Picking up one of the books, he studied the cover. It was a nice picture of Cora. She looked very smart and put together.

As she picked up her purse from the floor, she turned to look at him questioningly.

"So, do I get a signed copy?" he asked playfully.

Her eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"It's not everyday my wife publishes her autobiography."

Cora continued to stare at him, "You're teasing me?"

"No," he insisted, "I'm proud of you, Cora, really."

She chuckled, but finally took the book out of his hand and signed the inside, "There you go."

Smiling at her, he tucked the book under his arm, "So will you let me take you out to celebrate?"

She met his eyes again, this time her expression was challenging but also intrigued, "What did you have in mind?"

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

Thinking it over, she finally answered, "Well if we're celebrating, I might be in the mood for pasta."

The answer surprised him. Cora normally avoided fattening foods, so if she felt like indulging he was more than happy to!

"I'll make a reservation now," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Cora chuckled as they walked to the back of the store where Drake was waiting for them with Razoul and Kronk. As they opened the door to let them out, she said, "I have to say, I'm surprised, Henry."

"Why?" he asked as they got into the car together.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I thought you might be angry at me for scheduling the book release on the same weekend as the film."

"Why would I be angry about that?" he questioned.

She shrugged.

"The film celebrates my father's life and this book celebrates yours," he said, "You both deserve it and I know you want some good press to prepare for your run. I don't mind going along with that."

"Well," she settled into her seat, "I'm glad to hear that. So about that dinner..."

With a smile, he dialed the number to their favorite restaurant. After a brief conversation with the maitre'd, he was assured that they'd have a table waiting for them.

Nodding in satisfaction, he hung up the phone and directed Drake where to take them.

The security team walked them into the restaurant, but kept a respectful distance as they were shown to a table.

Henry opened his menu, "Should we order a bottle of wine?"

"I wouldn't say 'no' to a nice pinot noir," Cora answered, looking over her own menu, "I think I might order some mussels."

"Mm, that sounds delicious," he agreed.

"I thought you didn't like seafood?" Cora asked, looking over her menu.

"Only salmon," Henry clarified.

She chuckled, "Only you, Henry."

Before he could answer, though, the waiter arrived to take their orders.

After their wine and appetizer arrived, they shared a brief toast.

"So how do you think Regina's going at the premier?" Cora asked, setting an empty mussel shell down on her plate.

"I don't think it's started yet," Henry checked his watch, "I'm sure she'll be fine, though."

She nodded, absently sipping her wine, "Did she say if she was going to stay the weekend? It might be a good opportunity for her and James to spend some time together."

That topic made him suddenly uncomfortable. Setting down the mussel he'd been working on, he met her eyes, "She didn't say, but Cora...I really don't think you should push too much with James. You need to let Regina handle her own love life or she'll resent you for it."

Cora huffed, "Fine, I'll back off, but only because she's finally found a good man!"

He frowned. He hated that he was lying to her by omission.

Henry was saved from having to think too much about that, though, as the server arrived with their entrees.

When they were settled in front of both of them, Henry picked up his fork and spoon. They'd both decided to order the linguine carbonara. He twirled a decent sized bite onto his fork and tasted it.

"Mmm, this is very good!"

Cora nodded in agreement, "Yes it is."

"Not quite as good as yours, though," he said looking up at her.

"Excuse me?" Cora asked.

"Don't you remember? When we were first dating and we went to that pasta place near your apartment? You told me your spaghetti carbonara was way better, and then, finally, you gave in and made it for my birthday."

"Well, of course, I remember," she said, setting down her fork, "I'm just surprised you do."

"Oh, I'd never forget," he assured her, "To this day I still haven't tasted any better."

She chuckled, "Is there reason for the flattery today, Henry?"

"I'm simply stating the truth," he told her.

She smirked doubtfully, but didn't argue.

"Do you still remember how to make it?" he asked curiously.

"As if I'd ever forget! I had to make that a thousand times while I was working my way through university!" she answered, sipping her wine and looking at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just curious," he shrugged, sensing the hornet's nest he might be walking into. Cora hummed and picked her fork back up and taking a bite.

"Do you think…" he started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you think you might ever want to make it again?"

She pinned him with a hard look, "You mean cook? I told you back then, I hate cooking."

"I know," he nodded, "However...you also said you've never had better either. Maybe just one more time? For old times sake?"

She stared at him for a good long time before finally shrugging and answering, "Maybe someday."

Henry blinked, genuinely shocked at her answer. He'd asked it, but he'd never really expected anything other than a 'no'. It surprised him to much he had to replay it in his mind to make sure he'd heard right.

When finally recovered himself, he decided the best thing to do was just say nothing, so, instead, he simply continued eating. He couldn't help the smile crossing his lips as the early days of their courtship played out in his mind. Maybe it was the memories, or maybe too much wine, that led him to say chuckle and comment, "You know I remember we had a very nice way of burning off the calories too…"

This time Cora looked up sharply from her plate. Her surprised expression quickly hardened, "I don't think that's an appropriate topic to bring up in the middle of a nice restaurant."

Chastened, Henry cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, of course. Sorry."

Cora frowned as she turned her attention back to her plate. They ended up eating the rest of the meal in silence.


	33. Release Weekend part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art and help with planning this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina stared at her reflection in the elevator doors, glancing over at Robin next to her. James had suggested meeting in the hotel bar before the premier, and she'd agreed. It seemed like a good place to break the news to him.

Looking back at her, Robin tapped her hand, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," she assured him.

"Did you want me to keep my distance while you talk to Spencer?" he guessed.

"Probably for the best," she nodded, "I'll just be in the bar."

"Okay," he agreed walking her to the bar entrance and taking a place near the door.

Walking inside, Regina spotted James sitting near the window. It was hot that day and the bar had opened the large shutters facing the beach so that a pleasant breeze drifted in.

Spotting her, he stood.

"Hello. Wow, you look amazing," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Quickly turning so it landed on her cheek, she nodded, "Thank you."

"So," he asked, pulling out her chair for her, "Did you want a drink?"

"No thank you James, we need to talk."

He met her eyes, but only answered, "Alright, what's up?"

"Listen you're a great guy-"

"Oh wow," he said, "It is that kind of talk!"

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"May I ask what I did wrong?"

"Nothing," she told him, "It's not that you did anything wrong, it's just that...I don't see this going anywhere."

"Well the reason it hasn't gone anywhere is because you haven't been ready for it to," he pointed out, sounding a little irritated.

She took a breath to control the rising annoyance she was feeling to, "It's not personal, James. I just don't think this is going to work out."

"Why?" he asked, "Is there someone else?"

Her heart started racing before she could stop it, but she tired to keep her voice neutral as she answered, "It's not about that, James. It just isn't going to work. I think I should go-"

"Wait!" he stood from the table as he did, "Regina, wait! Please! Just give me a minute! You don't understand what I'm trying to say!"

She sighed, but turned back.

"Please, just hear me out," he motioned for her to sit back down.

"There's nothing else to discuss," she said firmly.

"You don't think there is," he said, "But I think you might be surprised by what I have to say."

Against her better judgement, she let herself sink back into the chair.

"When we met you said you'd just gotten out of a relationship with someone that your parents didn't know about...is it that guy? Because I haven't seen you in the tabloids with someone else, so I'm guessing you're keeping things discrete-"

Remembering that conversation, Regina really regretted having confided in James even as little as she had, "It is not about someone else!"

"Well, what I'm saying is it's fine with me if it is," James told her.

"What?"

"Look," he leaned against the table, "I have to confess something. My dad wants me to be more settled down but I'm really just not ready for that. However...you were the perfect girl for me."

She wrinkled her brow, "So you're saying you just dated me because your dad wanted you to?"

"No offense, you seem like a nice enough person, but yeah, that was mostly it," he admitted, "You're a perfect cover."

"Cover?"

"If everyone knows you're my girlfriend, no one will be looking at what else I'm doing…" he trailed off, giving her a pointed look.

She started, now sure what to say, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, what I'm saying is that we might be able to help each other out in that way."

"Excuse me?" she laughed, "So you're suggesting...what? That we just keep dating even though we know it isn't going to go anywhere?"

"In public at least," he shrugged.

"James," she leaned, "You just basically told me that you were planning on cheating on me."

He had the decency to look a little sheepish, "I'm being honest with you now, though."

She laughed, "You're insane!"

"Am I?" he asked, "Who's this other guy?"

"I told you there is no other guy!"

"Sure there isn't," he said skeptically, "Whoever it is you obviously don't want your parents to know...so this way we'd both get to do what we want without the headaches."

"I…" she stammered.

"Just think about it," he told her checking his watch, "Now you probably want to go get ready for this premier, right?"

She picked up her phone and was surprised that they'd been talking longer than she expected. Swearing she rose from the table.

"I'll meet you out front with the car," James called after her.

She looked back, but her mind was too preoccupied to worry about the fact that she hadn't planned for going to the premier after breaking up with James.

"Hey," Robin joined her on the way to the elevator, "How did it go?"

"Well...there was a complication," she said as she pressed the button for their floor.

"Hm?" he asked, and then nodded, "Oh right! This thing tonight. He's supposed to go isn't he?"

"Well...yes," she admitted, not sure how she was going to tell Robin what James had suggested.

"Did he take it okay? Will he still go?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "He's still willing to go."

"Okay," he nodded as well, "It's just a few hours, right?"

She smiled weakly as she hurried to her room.

"Regina?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

She let out a breath and said, "Come on in, I'll explain."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"He wants to pretend you're still dating?" Robin asked half an hour later as he sat on her bed.

"Apparently," she answered as she put on her earrings.

"And why does he want this, again?"

"From what he said it sounds like he wants to be able to sleep around without it becoming public that he's doing so."

"By having a fake girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he be worried about that?" Robin asked, "He's a rich…"

She glanced over at him with a smirk as he trailed off on whatever he'd been about to say.

"He's got everything to going for him when it comes to power and privilege," he corrected himself in a more diplomatic way, "He can just do whatever he wants!"

"Except when his father doesn't want him to," she pointed out, "You and I know that better than anyone!"

He sighed but didn't say anything.

Hearing him, she stepped out of the bathroom, "Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't say I was going to agree to it!"

"So you're going to tell him 'no'?" he asked.

"He just asked me to think about it," she explained, "And I'm not saying I'm going to agree to it…"

"But?" he prompted.

"Well, in a way it does make sense."

"It does?"

"You know how difficult it was for us before!" she pointed out, "And when my mother hears I broke up with James, she'll just push all that much harder."

"And you can't just tell her to back off?" Robin asked.

She barked out a laugh, "One doesn't just tell Cora Mills 'no'"

"Apparently you don't…" he muttered under his breath.

She frowned, "Robin, if you want to say something just say it."

He stood from the bed to walk over to the bathroom door, "I just don't understand why you don't tell your mother to back off. You're a grown woman."

"You think she cares?" Regina asked, "Robin, you have no idea what she's capable of."

He couldn't entirely hide the skeptical look.

"You remember last winter?" she asked, "The email hacking scandal that appeared in The Mirror?"

"The one that exposed a lot of embarrassing secrets in government and big business? Yeah I remember it!" he said.

"Did you ever wonder why none of it touched my mother?" she asked.

He shrugged, "She's cautious."

"She is," Regina acknowledged, "But that was right after her last assistant before Belle quit, so Blake and I were running her schedule. Blake accidentally CCed me on an email a week before the story broke about a meeting with Sidney Glass."

"You're serious?" he asked, "You're saying your mother and brother-in-law were involved in The Mirror leaking that stuff?"

"I don't know for certain what they did, but I know that the hardest hit people were some of her biggest enemies, and that she and most of her allies were pretty much left out."

"But most of it was just guy sexting their assistants and other salacious crap!" Robin pointed out, "Some of it was even proven to be false."

"Not before careers were destroyed, though," she pointed out, "Everyone reads the headline, but by the time the retraction is published they're no longer paying attention."

He had to admit she had a point there.

"Besides, did you ever wonder why the only things that were published were sex scandals and salacious gossip? Nothing actually exposing any kind of real corruption…" she gave him a pointed look.

"Well even if what you're saying is true...you really think she'd do that to you? You're her daughter!"

She flipped off the bathroom light walking out to take his hand, "I'm not worried about myself, Robin."

Catching her meaning, he sighed, "I don't need you to protect me."

"My mother wouldn't hurt me, if, for no other reason, than it'd make her look bad by proxy, but she could do whatever she wants to you. You said yourself that you couldn't find a job before this she hired you-"

"I can take care of myself, Regina!" he insisted.

She sighed, glancing at her watch, "Can we talk about this later? The car will be waiting downstairs."

He didn't look very happy, but answered, "Sure" as he motioned for her to go ahead of him to the elevator.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

At the premier, their driver dropped them off at the theatre entrance where the cast and other VIP guests were arriving.

Even having lived her whole life in the public eye, it was intense. Press crowded together all around them, flashes going off constantly.

James seemed to really roll with it, though, lifting her arm into the crook of his elbow and leading her through.

The inside was packed full as well, though there weren't as many cameras going off so she had a moment to take in her surroundings.

The driver had taken Robin around to the parking garage, so she didn't get to see him before she show started.

At the premier party afterward, though, she spotted him standing, along with other security personnel at the back. She wanted to catch his eye, but was pulled away by the film's director who wanted to get a picture of her with the cast.

Afterward, he pulled her to the VIP table and ordered champagne for everyone and spent the next hour talking her ear off. She was the granddaughter of a former President, daughter for a former governor and speculated future presidential candidate, and this guy seemed self-important even by the standards she was used to!

Thankfully, he was generous enough with the drink refills to make it bearable, so by the time he finally excused himself to go talk to some big studio honcho he'd spotted she was more than a little tipsy.

A few of the cast members took the opportunity to politely, but quickly, make their escape.

"Don't mind him," a smooth voice with a noticeable, but not extreme, Tierras, accent said. Glancing up, she wasn't really surprised to see it came from Bertan Javi, the actor who'd played her grandfather at the beginning of his political career, "He loves the sound of his own voice."

She chuckled, "I see that."

"So?" he asked, sliding over next to her and slipping his arm around her shoulders, "Did you like the film?"

Glancing at her shoulder, she answered, "It was very enjoyable."

"I'm so glad," he grinned trying to lean closer.

"Regina!" James interrupted, appearching next to the table, "There you are, Darling. I missed you."

"She's been here a while," Bertan pointed out, "You only missed her now?"

James took it gracefully, though, "I always miss Regina when I'm away from her, but I have no interest in controlling a lady. If she doesn't wish my company, I know she'd tell me."

"What do you think, Regina?" Bertan purred at her.

Biting her lip to keep from erupting in ridiculous drunken laughter, Regina rose unsteadily from the table, "I think it's getting late and we should probably be heading back to our hotel. Good luck with the film, Mr. Javi."

Neither she nor James stuck around to see how he reacted.

"You okay?" James whispered in her ear as he walked her to the door.

Wobbling unsteadily, she answered, "Yeah I think...I think I drank too much."

He laughed but didn't comment.

She felt as Robin appeared behind them going out the door.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," James told him, "Miss Mills is ready to head back."

Glancing at her, Robin nodded, taking out his phone to text the driver.

Regina stood between Robin and James for what felt like forever, trying not to sway even as she was standing still.

Finally, the driver arrived and she all but fell into the backseat.

Laughing, she dragged herself up to scoot over and let James in.

As he shut the door, he shook his head but also smiled.

"Were you watching me with that cheeseball Bertan Javi?" Regina asked.

"Not for as long as I watched you with the director! Dear Gods can that man talk!" James joked.

"I know, he was abs...absurd," she answered, laughing around a hiccup.

James clearly agreed, but didn't comment.

Sighing, she laid her head against the window. Robin was sitting in the front passenger's seat in front of her, and she wished she could see his eyes in the mirror but it was impossible.

Oh well, she mused as she let the pleasant warmth of the alcohol settle over her, she'd just have to wait until they got to her room.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She was startled awake when the car stopped at the curb near the hotel. Leaning up, she let Robin open the door and stumbled into his arms. She was perfectly happy to remain there, but James appeared quickly to help her stand up and walk straight incase there were any stray papparazzi around.

The three rode the elevator up to her floor, and the two men helped lead her into her suite to the bedroom.

She collapsed face down onto the bed.

"Well...she's out," James chuckled, pulling at the edge of the blanket to cover her up. Thinking, Robin walked past him to see if there were any bottles of water in the mini bar.

"I'll let her sleep if off," James said after draping the bedspread over her, "You'll be okay?"

Before he could answer, Regina rolled over onto her side facing the side of the room where they both were, vaguely held up her arms, and muttered, "Stay."

James blinked in surprise from the side of the bed. Given their conversation earlier this was definitely a surprise, but...well I couldn't say he wasn't considering it...

Robin also froze, trying to ignore the anger and hurt bubbling up inside him. Setting the water down on the table, he turned on his heel and started striding toward the door.

Abruptly Regina sat up, letting the bedspread fall off her, "Where the fuck are you going?!"

He turned, looking back at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you to stay. What are you doing?" she slurred.

Glancing between them James caught on to the mistake they'd both made. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "I'm just going to….go."

He quickly made his way out of her suite. Regina waited until he'd closed the door behind him before, standing from the bed.

"What the fuck, Robin?!" he sighed, but she went on, "You thought I was talking to James?!"

"Well...it was a little confusing…"

"You think I'd ask another man to bed right in front of you?!" she demanded, "Right after we just got back together?"

He brushed his hand over his face, "I know, I know! I don't know what I was thinking."

She frowned at him, "Neither do I! I thought we worked through this!"

"Well, I did too, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked.

"Well I've kind of been sending mixed signals," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...you said you were going to break up with him but now you're talking about continuing to date him-"

She opened her mouth to interrupt but he stopped her, "I know, I know! You said it'd only be fake, but that would be a lot easier to believe if…"

"If what?"

He sighed again, "I know, after what happened on your birthday, I have no right to complain about this but...you never answer when I tell you I love you. I know it's not fair, but that's not easy."

She looked uncomfortable, turning away with a muttered, "I need the bathroom."

As he door slammed shut behind her, Robin sunk down onto the bed, wondering if he'd just screwed up everything.

He listened through the door, worried that she might get sick, but only heard silence for a good long time, followed by the shower starting up. It ran for about 20 minutes before shutting off. Another long silence followed until she finally emerged wrapped in one of the hotel robes.

"You're still here," she blinked at him.

"Yes, of course I am!" he said, standing, "I won't leave unless you tell me you want me to."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want you to."

Stepping softly, she walked over to sit down on the bed and finally said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I haven't not been saying it back to hurt you...well maybe I have, I mean...no! That's not what I mean. I wasn't wanting to hurt you, but...well...maybe I was testing you a little," she admitted, "I'm not trying to be mean to you, but after I told you I loved you...you really hurt me."

He looked at his shoes and nodded, "I know."

"I do forgive you, though, I really do but it's still hard sometimes."

"Fair enough."

"No," she shook her head, "It's not fair! Either I forgive you or I don't! I'll tell James tomorrow that this fake relationship thing isn't going to happen."

"Actually," he said, "I think it makes a lot of sense."

"You're just saying that because I was upset at you-"

"No," he cut her off, "That's not why. I was thinking while you were in the shower and, well, we obviously still have some work to do with us."

She nodded in agreement.

"I know your family means a lot to you, and I never want to make you choose between me or them," he said, pointedly ignoring what she'd brought up earlier about feeling she needed to protect him, "So if Spencer really only wants a cover...it probably would work for all of us. Assuming that's all he wants!"

"I don't care if he might want more, that's all I want and all he'd ever get!" Regina declared.

Robin nodded, "I trust you."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes," he told her, "I trust you, and I think it will help us...for now at least."

"Okay," she said, "But do you really trust me, Robin? I mean after what just happened…"

"Yes, I do!" he insisted, "That was just me being insecure and stupid."

"I don't mean about James, I mean do you trust that I meant what I said when I said I forgave you?"

He regretfully admitted, "I trust you meant it it's just…"

"You're worried I'll change my mind?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well, I get that because I worry about that too!"

He looked up at her incredulously, "That I'll change my mind?"

"Yes."

"Why would I do that? Gods, Regina, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Yes, well you've kind of given off mixed signals too!" she argued, "After we'd been sleeping together for months you tell me I should see other men if I want to, and don't believe me when I say I love you. and now that we're back together you were going to just walk out when you thought I was propositioning another man?"

Robin says "I told you I love you. I've told you nearly every day the last few weeks! You don't believe me now?"

"I…" she hesitated, "...until that morning in the garden it never crossed my mind that you didn't love me! It seemed, in everything you did, the way you looked at me, the way we were together that you felt the same way I did. That's why I said it first, because felt that you loved me even if you didn't say it. But there is still a small part of me that feels like you're just saying it now to make me happy, and, yes, part of me is afraid of being that vulnerable again, so maybe that's why I haven't said it."

"Well, you were right. I did love you then," he told her, cupping her face between his hands and kissing the tip of her nose, "I love us. I love you and I'll keep saying it until you feel that I mean it."

The words and his actions made her smile.

"And, you know," he stepped away, walking around to the other side of the bed, "One good thing already about this plan of James'. Everyone assumes you're going to want your privacy with him around, so no one even knows I'm here."

She laughed letting him tuck her into bed, "That's right. They don't. So how about you join me?"

"Okay, if you're sure," he agreed.

She laid back against the pillows and watched as he stripped down to his underwear before sliding into bed next to her. She scooted over into his arms with a contented sigh. They cuddled whenever they got the chance, but there were so few times when they could actually fall asleep together, and between the remnants of alcohol still in her system and the comfort of being next to him, she drifted off in a matter of minutes.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When Regina woke up her mouth was incredibly dry. Glancing around the room, she spotted the bottle of water Robing left earlier in the glow from the bedside clock.

Extricating herself from Robin's arms, she opened the bottle with shaky hands and downed two sizable gulps.

Closing her eyes, she rested for a moment before recapping the bottle.

As she sleep cleared from her eyes, she felt a lot more clear headed than she had earlier. Obviously, she'd managed to sleep off the champagne.

Setting the bottle back on the nightstand, she rolled back over into Robin's arms. As she cuddled up next to him she couldn't help but take note of something decidedly hard pressing against her lower belly.

She giggled quietly, staring into his face as he slept. Resting one hand on his chest, she brushed a lock off hair off his forehead, pressing a kiss against his jawline as her hand slid down his chest to the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Smirking to herself, she stroked his erection through the fabric until he was fully hard, his hips unconsciously shifting under her teasing touches.

He startled awake with a sharp breath.

"Glad you decided to join me," she teased.

Blinking, he took in his surroundings and the fact that she had been fondling him. Looking up at her, he said roughly, "Please tell me this means you're ready to make love to me again, because I want you so badly!"

Biting her bottom lip, she slipped her hand beneath his waistband and grasped his balls so abruptly he nearly jumped.

"Does that answer your question?" she said smugly.

His answer was a growl as he pulled her hand out of his waistband and lifted her over onto his lap.

Sliding one thin strap over her shoulder, he exposed one of her breasts and wasted no time closing his mouth around her nipple.

Already around, she gripped his shoulders, throwing her head back as she ground herself down onto his groin.

A gasp escaped her mouth as he released her nipple with a pop, sliding her nightgown up her thighs to pull it up over her head.

Tossing it aside, he greedily took in the sight of her.

Their eyes met in silent agreement as she lifted herself off him so that he could stand up to retrieve a condom from the trousers he'd shed earlier.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Regina yanked down his boxer-briefs as he fumbled with the packet and stroked him a few times.

"Oooh, Regina don't…" he moaned.

She could tell what he was trying to warn her of, but she was more than ready as well. Grabbing the condom from him, she tossed the packet aside and rolled it on to the base.

Lifting one leg up to the edge of the bed, she slid her body back, allowing him to lay on top of her.

Hooking her feet around the back of his calves, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the two staring into each other's eyes as he slid inside her.

They stilled for a moment, breath coming in pants as they revealed in the feeling of being together again.

Neither knew who started to move first. It started with gentle grinding motions, quickly escalating until the mattress shook under the force of their exertions and they grasped each other's sweat slick flesh for purchase as they screamed out in release.

Afterward, both were tired and shaky. It was nearly 3 AM and still pitch black out.

They both managed a quick trip to the bathroom, but quickly fell back into bed and crawled into each other's arms.

"Love you," Robin muttered into her shoulder, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you too," she breathed back.


	34. Unity Day Again, part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art and help with planning this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina finished the last of her fruit salad and set her fork down on her plate.

"I'm going out," she announced, pushing her chair back from the table.

"In this weather?" Henry asked in surprise, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. With a frown, he looked out the dining room window. It was pouring rain outside, "There's been a warning about flash floods."

"I know, Daddy, but the rain is supposed to stop in a few hours, and James and I made plans," Regina said.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked.

"His fraternity is having a reunion at the country club," Regina explained, trying not to frown as she did so. It was the truth. James' college fraternity was having a luncheon. It definitely didn't sound like her idea of a good time, but she understood why he'd asked her to be his date for it. It was exactly the type of event they'd made this arrangement for.

Watching her mother's face she could practically see Cora making the calculation about how many well connected people were likely to be there.

"Well, if it's just the club I'm sure you'll be fine," she finally said, "It isn't very far. Have a good time, Dear."

Henry continued to frown. Walking over behind his chair, Regina leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine."

He gave a weak smile, still clearly not happy. Regina ignored it, though, knowing that there was basically nothing that'd stop him from worrying.

Leaving her parents dining room she rode the elevator up to her suite to grab her handbag and raincoat.

Putting the hood up, she walked through the foyer and out the front door. It was still raining heavily, so she hurried down the steps as her silver mini pulled through the circle. Tossing open the door, she slid inside.

Sending Robin a smile, she put down her bag and buckled her seatbelt, "Hey."

"Hi," he said, glancing out the windshield, "Are you sure you want to go out in this? It's pretty nasty."

She sighed, "Don't you start now! I heard enough of that from my dad."

"Maybe he has a point," Robin said.

"Robin," she complained.

"Alright, right," he gave in, taking off the parking brake and slowly driving away from the house, "So this thing is at the country club, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"What is it again?"

She was getting a little tired of being questioned about this event, but she reminded herself that she hadn't spoken to Robin other than a brief text asking him to pick her up, so it was only normal he'd be curious, "James' fraternity is having a reunion."

"And he wants these guys to think you're his girlfriend?"

"That was the idea," she answered.

Robin didn't comment as he rolled down the window to punch in the key at the gate. He drove along toward the country club in silence, watching the road carefully through the rain and fog. Regina glanced over at him, sensing that he also wasn't happy but for different reasons than her father had been.

Before she could think too much about it, though, she felt the car slowing down. Glancing up, she saw large orange barricades and two police cars blocking the road ahead.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Robin answered, driving up to the roadblock and rolling down the window.

The nearest police officer walked over to them, "Sorry, road's closed."

"We're just trying to get to the Misthaven Club," Robin explained.

He shook his head, "Well that's not going to be possible. The road ahead is flooded. It won't be passable today."

"Thanks, officer," Robin sighed, rolling up the window and turning to her, "Is there another way in?"

"Maybe the backroads," Regina frowned, "But let me check first."

Digging out her cellphone, Regina send James a text, " _Hey, the road to the club is blocked."_

" _Yeah,"_ he texted back, " _The events organizer called me. Apparently they're shutting the whole club down, so it looks like this reunion is a bust."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry,"_ Regina answered.

" _It's alright. Me and the guys have been discussing rescheduling it for Unity Day next week, a lot of us are playing in the charity futbol game,"_ James answered.

" _Okay, sounds like a plan."_

" _Great, your family with be in FD for it, right?"_ he asked.

Regina sighed. He obviously wanted her to make an appearance at it as his girlfriend, which eliminated any chance she had of talking her mother out of making her go to the Federal District. Cora had been giddy at the thought of the exposure they'd get sitting next to Albert Spencer and cheering on James and Unity Day Futbol Match.

" _Yep, I'll be there,"_ she type back.

" _Great!"_ he responded, " _Well...until next time!"_

Regina slid her phone back into her purse as Robin made a three point turn and drove them away from the roadblock, the windshield wipers whipping furiously back and forth to keep the water clear.

"James confirmed it," she told him, "The club is closing early today because of the flooding."

"Home then?" he guessed.

Looking over, she studied him thoughtfully, "No, actually."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Everyone thinks I'll be spending today with my boyfriend, so I think I'd like to actually do that."

He looked over at her, chucking as he got her meaning, "Where did you have in mind, though? There's not much we can do in this weather."

It was true. Most of the time they spent together, other than in her room was outdoors at remote locations where they wouldn't be seen. The pouring rain, however, ruled that out.

"We could find somewhere private that's also indoors," she pointed out.

"Like where?"

"Well...a movie maybe?"

He chuckled again, "Have you ever been to a movie theatre?"

"Yes, I've been to a movie theatre!" she said indignantly, "You know that! You accompanied me to a movie premier last month."

"That's different," Robin answered.

"For your information, Daniel took me to a movie on our first date in college! We used to go a lot!"

He smiled teasingly at her, "Alright, then were should we go. Galleria?"

"No," she thought it over, "Somewhere smaller. Where no one will be paying attention to who we are."

"Alright," he answered, merging onto the highway, "I don't think we should go too far, though, since there's flooding."

"We can stick to the west side of town," Regina suggested, "There's a lot of hills in that area, so the roads should be better."

Robin agreed it was a good idea, switching highways onto a route that would take them in a northwest direction. The roads were wet but clear of standing water, so he continued along and took the turnoff to Westside Mall.

Driving through the parking lot, he stopped at the entrance nearest the bright red sign for the movie theatre.

"Alright," he shut of the engine, "Looks like we'll have to make a dash for it."

Regina put up the hood on her raincoat, "Maybe you should lose the jacket and tie?"

"What?" he asked.

Laughing, she tugged at the collar of his blazer, "You're a little overdressed for a mall."

Acknowledging she was right, he shed his blazer and tie and tossed them into the backseat. Undoing the button cuffs, he rolled up his sleeves in a way that looked both casual and really sexy.

Clearing her throat, Regina shook away those thoughts. Now was not the time. Robin opened the door and blew up his umbrella, jogging around to Regina's side.

Getting out, she let him put his arm around her as they walked to the entrance.

The mall was more crowded than one might expect. Apparently a lot of people had the same idea as them.

"What did you want to see?" he asked, steering them toward the theatre.

"Ah…" she thought it over, "...you pick. I need to stop at the bathroom."

"Okay," he answered absently as she walked toward the bathrooms. Luckily, they were very loose to the theatre, so Robin could watch the door while in line at the box office.

When she came out he was waiting beside the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded, walking with him to the usher.

"Hang on," she balked as he tried to steer her toward their theatre, "I want a drink."

He frowned as she got in line, "Those are ridiculously overpriced!"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a teasing look. He returned it, standing dutifully next to her as she waited in line. In her raincoat, no one gave her a second glance and it was really nice to feel just like a normal person.

"Ready now?" he smirked once she got her soda.

"Yes, thank you," she laughed along.

They had picked a serious drama, so their theatre ended up being nearly empty.

"Come on," he took her hand, leading her up the steps to the back row.

"Oh, you're a back row type, huh?"

"Strategic decision," he answered

"And how's that?" she smirked.

"This way I can see the entire room and we're close to the emergency exit," he nodded toward the door at the back.

"Oh," she nodded, hoping she didn't sound disappointed.

Settling down into the seat, Robin pulled a packet of chocolate mints out of his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" she asked around a mouthful of popcorn.

"News Stand while you were in the bathroom," he answered.

"Why? They sell candy at the concession!"

"Like I said about your soda. It's ridiculously overpriced," he said, popping a chocolate in his mouth.

"Oh like you can't afford it?" she teased.

"Not the point," Robin answered, "Even if I were a millionaire, I wouldn't pay four times the price for candy!"

She shook her head, smiling as the lights dipped and the previews started.

Robin sat mostly silently for the first half-hour of the film as she stared at the screen and sipped her soda.

"It's a little slow but the performances aren't bad," she whispered.

"Hm," Robin nodded quietly.

Over the next few minutes, she reached the bottom of her cup, a slurping sound echoing off the walls.

"Shh!" a loud hiss came from somewhere in the theatre.

"Geez, sorry," she whispered, setting her cup down. Glancing over, she studied Robin's profile in the low light. He looked really handsome and relaxed. Biting her lip, she nudged his arm gently with one knuckle.

Turning his head, he gave her a questioning look.

Nudging his arm the rest of the way off the armrest, she pushed it up so that she could scoot over next to him. Shifting, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and allowed her to cuddle in. He didn't make any attempt to take things further, though, causing Regina to frown.

She knew it was immature, but she hadn't done this in a long time and wasn't really in the mood to be proper right now.

Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her and leaned up so to his lips. He let out a small surprised noise, by responded quickly, setting aside his box of chocolate and leaning in to slid his hand around her waist.

She teased his lips and tongue with her own, as he pulled her closer, their legs winding together, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat, prompting Robin to kiss her harder to muffle the sound.

When they finally broke apart, she was gasping for breath, her lips swollen.

Leaning his head against hers, Robin whispered, "We can't right now, my love. There's too many people."

She sighed, but knew he was right. Sitting back over in her own seat, she picked up her soda cup to slurp some of the melted ice water and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Robin, wrinkling her brow as she noticed that movie now seemed to be focused on an entirely different character than the one it began with.

"I didn't see, love, we were kissing," Robin whispered back.

"Hmm," she quirked her lips disappointedly, "Well now I have no idea what's going on!"

"SHHH!" this time a person in one of the lower rows turned around to glare at her.

Straightening up, Robin picked up her cup of popcorn from the cup holder, took her hand, and urged her to stand.

"What? What are you doing?"

"We're attracting attention, Regina," he pointed out, "Besides, you aren't really watching this."

"But we paid for our tickets!"

"Now who's cheap?" he teased.

Glancing around she noticed several other patrons had joined that one woman in glaring at her.

With a sigh, she finally agreed, "Fine!"

Dumping her soda and popcorn in a trashcan, Regina let Robin lead her out to the parking lot. It had stopped raining while they were inside but the skies were still dark and ominous.

Looking up at the sky, she sighed, "Alright so what now?"

"Well we should probably head back to the estate while there's a break in the rain," he said.

"Alright," she slid in the passenger's seat, "Though if you hadn't dragged me out of there we could spend some more time together!"

"I could say the same thing for if you'd been able to be quiet! How did you get through that premier last month?"

"Well, that's different! That's a major event with people watching your every move looking for something to judge," she rolled her eyes, "I don't see what the big deal was! The movie wasn't even that good!"

Robin laughed, starting up the car.

"Well, maybe I'm not the best at movie theatres. Daniel used to complain I talked too much also!"

He glanced over at her but didn't comment.

"People are too sensitive," she grumbled, "Isn't the purpose of going out to the movies to have fun, not sush people like an uptight librarian?"

"Whatever you say, love."

"Alright, fine," she gave in, "Changing the subject...do you have any plans for next weekend?"

"Yeah, I'll probably head home, catch up with Killian and the gang."

She smiled, "Tell them 'hi' for me."

Glancing over, he took her hand, "I wish you could come with me again."

"I wish I could too, but mother's very insistent that the entire family attend the events in the Federal District this year," she said ruefully, stroking his hand, "You realize, in a way, it'll our anniversary?"

"Yeah," he answered, squeezing her hand tighter, "I certainly would never forget that weekend."

She blushed under the heated look he gave her, "Well, maybe after we both get back to Unity City we can sneak away and do something special?"

"I'd like that," he said, giving her hand one last squeeze before starting up the car and turning toward home.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The week passed in record time and before he knew it, Robin found himself sitting on a train texting with Regina as the two travelled in opposite directions.

She updated him on arriving in Unity City and reuniting with her sister, and how the family was going out for an early dinner and then making preparations for the charity futbol game they'd be attending the next day.

As the train pulled into the station at Sherwood, he texted Regina his love and tired not to think about her cheering for James Spencer at the game.

When the train finally lurched to a stop, he shoved his phone into his pocket and stood to retrieve his duffle bag from the overhead bin.

On the escalator up, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Regina had sent a message in response to the news that he'd arrived, " _Okay, have fun tonight. Text me tomorrow ;-)."_

He smiled, sending back a response as he got off the escalator and looked around. The familiar muggy heat of a Sherwood summer making him feel at home.

In spite of himself, he couldn't help but remember being here last year with Regina. The same heat around them as she stood on the end of Donald's dock with the wind blowing her hair...flames lighting her face around the firepit...the late night moisture clinging to their skin as they made love…

Forcing himself not to wallow in missing her, he opened his Flyt app to order a ride. The train station was busy for the holiday weekend, and so were the Flyt drivers, so he had to wait a while. By the time he finally got one, the sun was starting to set.

Once inside, he texted Killian who told him that Tink was covering the Jolly Roger until 8 PM, so he should come directly to his apartment.

Climbing up to the second floor, Robin knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Killian hollered from inside.

Opening up the door, Robin stepped inside, setting his duffle down, "Killian?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" the other man yelled from the bedroom, "How are ya?"

"Oh, I'm alright," he answered.

Killian came out of the bedroom, pulling on a shirt. Looking up he met Robin's eyes, instantly fronwing, "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me?"

He laughed, "Nice to see you too, mate!"

"You fucking did it, didn't ya?" the other man grumbled.

"Did what?"

"Went back to Regina again!" Killian said in exasperation, "Don't bother denying it, I can see it on your face! That stupid happy glow!"

"Gods, Killian!" Robin said, "I just walked in the door! What's your problem?"

"You're right, you're right," the bartender nodded, "Hello, mate, it's been a long time. I see you're, for some reason, still letting the Princess of Misthaven jerk you around?"

"What the fuck?!"

"What does she have a magic pussy? How did she make you forget your self-respect?"

"Alright, you need to shut it!" Robin told, "What do you care anyway?!"

"Well, a few weeks ago I get a morose phone call from you saying you broke up, then ever since then I've seen her in the tabloids running around with that rich prat, so imagine my surprise!" he said.

Robin sighed, "Okay, Killian, it's not what you think…"

"Oh aye? She's using you, mate! Can't you see that?"

"Look, this is really none of your business!"

Killian didn't listen, though, "Let me guess? She cries on your shoulder whenever her rich boyfriend works late or doesn't pay enough attention to her?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Or does she just have you run errands for her and reward you with the odd fuck?"

Robin's blood was boiling by now, "Killian, you need to shut the fuck up."

"Sure, sure," he shook his head, walking over to the kitchen, "Just don't expect sympathy from me when she finds a better offer again!"

"You know what?" Robin started, but stopped himself, not wanting to say something he'd regret. Instead, he simply clenched his fists, turned on his heel and left the apartment.

Rolling his eyes, Killian opened the fridge but before he had a chance to pick something to eat he heard a buzzing sound. He checked his phone but there were no incoming calls, so he followed the sound to the living room where Robin had, apparently, put down his phone on the side table when he came in and forgot it before storming out.

The name " _Regina"_ flashed across the screen.

Letting out a disgusted sound, Killian swiped to decline and tossed it back down. It rang again, before he even made it back to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!" he snatched up the phone and swiped to answer, "What?!"

"Killian?"

"Speak of the devil," he muttered.

"Killian is that you?" Regina repeated.

"Yeah," he said flatly.

"Is Robin with you?"

"No, he's out."

"Oh...well do you know when he'll be back?"

"What do you care? Is your boyfriend not around?" he sneered

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Whatever it is you want, ask Pretty Boy to get it for you! Let Robin actually have a vacation!" Killian snapped, hanging up the phone before she had a chance to respond.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

In the Federal District, Regina stared at her phone. She'd been only slightly surprised that Killian answered Robin's phone, but the hostile response she'd gotten definitely was shocking.

"Regina?"

She glanced up, finding her mother standing in the doorway, "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah," she nodded absently, tossing her phone in her purse and making a note to try calling Robin again later.

The drive to the restaurant was mostly silent and at the restaurant they were shown to a table immediately.

"This place is nice," Henry commented pleasantly.

"You'll love it, Daddy!" Zelena said, "They make tortillas in house and the albondigas are to die for!"

"Well that sounds wonderful," he smiled.

"Don't eat too heavily, Dear," Cora reminded her older daughter, "It's going to be hot tomorrow and you wouldn't want to get bloated."

"Mother!" Zelena complained.

Before a full on argument could break out, though, James showed up, "Hello everyone."

"Oh hello, James," Cora greeted.

"Hello," Henry echoed it.

Walking over to Regina, he kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"We were just talking about the game tomorrow," Regina said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, should be a great event," James said, "I managed to 65,000 gold coins in pledged donations for the Mills Foundation."

"Oh well, that's wonderful!" Cora said, "We're very lucky to have a fit young man like you who can participate in these kind of events."

"Yes," Henry agreed absently.

"Futbol was really never my game," Blake said from beside Zelena, "When I was growing up it was considered kind of a low class sport."

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago," Cora said, causing Blake to frown even more deeply.

Regina bit her lip to hold down a laugh. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her brother-in-law and how her mother was not-so-subtly comparing him to James, but also wasn't really doing himself any favors!

Clearing her throat, Zelena changed the subject, "So after the game, we're attending the fireworks outside the capitol building?"

"Yes, Dear," Cora said.

"I love Unity Day in FD!" she commented, "There really is no other place to truly spend the holiday!"

"I don't know, Darling," Henry said, "I remember when you were younger, you used to enjoy spending the holiday at the beach house."

"Oh yes," she said, smiling wistfully, "We haven't been there in ages."

"Yes," their father agreed, "When I was a child, the Mills family spent every Unity Day at the beach house. Even after my father took office, we still went every year!"

Their reminiscing was interrupted by the waiter arriving to take orders. As he did, James leaned over to whisper to Regina, "I don't see your bodyguard here."

Looking back at him, she answered, "Talking about that wasn't part of our deal, James."

Glancing away, he gave the waiter his order and handed over the menu, "I only bring it up because there's some friends of mine in town who I promised to meet at a club."

"Some friends?" she asked.

He simply nodded, but, seeing that she wasn't going to answer until he elaborated, said, "Some friends I met in Arendelle, from the fashion industry. They had a photoshoot in the Federal District and...I'd really like to make the acquaintance again."

"I see," she said, giving him sly look before turning to the waiter to give her order. After the waiter moved on, she picked up her water glass and took a prim sip.

"Oh come on, Regina, don't make me beg!"

She chuckled under her breath, "Alright, fine. We'll tell my parents we're going to the club and you can...catch up, with your friends."

"Thank you," he said, "What about you, though?"

"Well, to answer your question, Robin's off this weekend. However, I do have an old friend who lives in town."

"And he doesn't have plans for tonight?" James asked.

"She."

James eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Not like that!" she glared.

He chuckled behind his napkin, "Okay, okay! Sorry."

"A friend from college," Regina explained with an eye roll, "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Well thanks," James said, "I owe you one."

"You owe me a few by now," she reminded.

"And I intend to deliver on them," he assured her.

"Alright," she said, "Let's just get through dinner then we can ditch my parents."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Killian stumbled up the steps to his apartment. It had been a long night at the bar and, after last call, he'd stuck around with Tink and John and a few other staff members tossing back a few.

After that he'd had to hang around until he felt steady enough to ride in a car, so by now the sun was almost peeking over the horizon as he was getting home.

His hand was predictably unsteady as he unlocked the door. Tossing them aside, he shuffled with heavy legs inside.

A startled sound from the couch, made him jump nearly out of his skin.

"Fuck!" he held his head, "Rob, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," Robin said, tiredly standing from the couch, "Are you just getting home?"

"Yeah, when did you?"

"A couple hours ago," the other man admitted.

Killian nodded, humming noncommittally. After a few awkward moments he sighed, "Listen, mate, I'm sorry."

Robin looked at him.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," he went on, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I told you it isn't like that between me and Regina," Robin said, "What we have is real. I love her, Killian."

Killian tried as hard as he could to hide the disappointed expression at hearing his best friend say that. He'd only ever heard Robin say that about one woman before, and, inspite of the other man's insistence, he couldn't help but feel dread at hearing him saying it about this one.

"Well that's…great," he finally said.

Robin crossed his arms, clearly not impressed, "And James Spencer isn't what you think."

He sighed.

"He and Regina are just a cover."

"What's that?"

"They aren't really a couple. It's just for the tabloids," Robin said.

"How's that work?"

"James and Regina pretend to be dating, he's free to play the field without the press getting wind, and Regina and I are free to spent time together."

"And that's it?"

"Yes," Robin said firmly.

Killian considered his answer very carefully before saying, "Alright. Well...I owe Regina an apology, and um...if you're happy, I promise you won't hear another word from me about it."

"I am," Robin assured him, "But thank you."

"Alright," Killian nodded, "Sorry to cut this short, but I think I'll go pass out now."

The other man chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me too."

With that the two parted, quietly heading for the couch and bedroom respectively.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Later that same day, Regina, after sitting four hours in a bright, loud stadium pretending, for the sake of all the cameras present, that she wasn't hungover, finally made it back to Zelena's house.

In the living room, she could hear her parents discussing the night's plans with Blake but she let it fade into the background as she shuffled toward the guest room, shut the door behind her, and collapsed face first into bed.

Closing her eyes, she let the darkness soothe the throbbing ache behind her eyes that she'd been dealing with every since she woke up.

Using her feet to push herself over onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling.

Last night had been a very late night. After dinner, she and James went out to the club and brazenly waltzed in for anyone who card to take note.

Once inside, however, James bought her a drink and then retreated to a private VIP room upstairs. He offered to let her in, but she very firmly refused.

In the crowd she'd managed to blend in without being noticed until company showed up.

She smiled lightly at remembering seeing Cruella again.

Other than maybe Lily, Cruella was one of the few real friends Regina had. The two met at university before Cruella married her now ex-husband and moved to the Federal District.

Predictably, though, marriage and the straight laced environment of the nation's capitol hadn't mellowed Cruella's brazen and eccentric tendencies.

She spent most of the night unabashedly telling Regina about how much she was enjoying her new life as a wealthy widow, and, in a moment of tipsiness, Regina had even let slip the situation with James, though she had the presence of mind not to mention Robin.

Cruella, of course, loved it and had made it her mission to find Regina a 'conquest' for the night. Luckily, however, she'd been nearly falling down drunk by the end of the evening so the managed to beg out of that one.

Letting the memories of the previous night fade, she forced herself to get up and shuffle down the hall to the bathroom.

Stripping off, she climbed into the shower and let herself stand under the spray.

Eyes sliding closed, she let the water wash away the aches and sweatiness of the day.

Once she finally felt clean and somewhat refreshed, she shut off the water, wrapped up in a towel, and dried her hair.

Shutting off the hair dryer, she wiped down the mirror and hurried back to the guest room.

Putting on a light pair of pajamas, she checked the time. It was about 5 o'clock.

Grabbing her phone, she got into bed and brought up Robin's number.

He answered on the second ring over the sound of some sporting event, "Hello?"

"Hey there," she joked, "Good to finally hear your voice."

"Hey," he answered, "How are you?"

"Oh, alright," she sighed.

"Is that Regina?" Killian asked loudly.

"Yeah," Robin muttered.

"Sorry about yesterday, love!" the bartender shouted, "I plead insanity!"

"Yeah, yeah," Robin brushed him off, "Killian says he's sorry about what he said."

"Yeah…" Regina recalled that odd one-sided conversation, "...I take it you told him about James?"

"I kind of had to. He had the wrong idea," Robin admitted.

"It's alright," she answered, "I understand what he was trying to do."

"Regina says she forgives you," he said faintly, prompting Killian to shout thanks at him.

"So what's up?" Robin turned his attention back to her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," she said, "A little hungover but fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, I just wanted to talk to you a little before I have to go to these events tonight," she said.

He smiled, "I'm glad you called."

"Oooh!" Killian taunted in an obnoxious falsetto. Glaring, Robin waved him off, standing from the couch and making his way to the bathroom. An odd choice, maybe, but it was the only place to find privacy in Killian's small apartment.

Kicking the toilet lid closed, he settled down to focus on Regina, "Alright sorry. So how was the futbol game?"

"Oh fine, the crowd loved James."

"Hm," he nodded, hoping he didn't sound jealous.

"But I wished you were there," she said again.

"Well you know I really wish you were here too," Robin answered.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I remember Sherwood last year. The woods, the lake. It was beautiful."

Hearing her speak so admiringly about there place where he grew up made Robin's heart swell.

"I'll bring you back some time," he breathed, not quite keeping the heat out of his voice.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he declared, "Our next anniversary."

At the reminder that this weekend marked a year since they first got together, Regina sighed heavily, "This sucks."

"I know, love," he assured her, "But it's only a few more days."

"I know," she whined, "But I still have to get through this weekend!"

He chuckled. She was obviously exaggerating to flirtatious and he found it incredibly heartwarming. His thoughts turning naughty, he shifted the phone on his ear and said, "Well you know, I could give you a tip."

"Hm?"

"Something I discovered all those lonely nights down in the staff dormitories missing you," he said.

Her breath catching at his gravelly tone of voice, she sat back, "Okay, tell me about it."

Holding the phone with his shoulder, he moved his hands down to the button on his jeans, "Why don't I tell you and you do what I say?"

"Okay," she breathed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in bed," she answered shamelessly.

"Good," he said, unzipping his jeans and reaching inside to grasp himself. He was already half hard at imagining her doing the same on the other end of the phone, "Put your hand on your belly."

"Okay."

"And move it down slowly," he instructed.

"Mmm" she moaned as she slid her hand into her pajamas and slowly began touching herself, "So, Locksley, tell me more about these lonely nights?"

"Well," he answered, stroking himself slowly, "Every time I closed my eyes I'd be imagining kissing you, having your arms around me."

She sighed happily.

"And I think about how much I wanted to strip every inch of your beautiful body and show you how sexy you are."

"Robin-" she moaned softly as her fingers found her clit.

Before he could answer, though, the door clattered open loudly causing her to jump, the phone flying out of her hand and she scrambled to move both to an appropriate location.

Luckily for her, Zelena didn't even glance at her as she announced, "I'm borrowing your earrings for tonight!"

As her sister rummaged through her suitcase, Regina grabbed her phone to shove under the covers and stared at the other woman incredulously.

"Excuse me!" she finally said.

"What?" Zelena finally looked over at her.

"Um…want to try knocking?"

Zelena laughed, "Gods, what's got you so wound up?"

"The fact that this is my room?" Regina repeated.

The redhead rolled her eyes, turning back to the suitcase, "I just want to borrow a pair of earrings! What are you doing in bed anyway? We have to leave for the fireworks soon!"

"I just wanted a quick nap after the game," Regina sighed.

"Whatever," Zelena said, having found the earrings she was looking for, "Just try not to make us late!"

Glaring at the door as her sister closed it behind her, she picked up the phone, "Robin, you still there?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I take it you heard some of that?"

"I did."

She sighed heavily, leaning back into the headboard, "Well...that pretty much killed the mood."

Hanging his head, Robin sat up and buttoned his trousers, "Yeah, I suppose it did."

"I'm sorry, Robin," she said, "We're going out soon anyway."

"Right."

"I'll see you soon," she assured him, "I love you.

"I love you too," he answered, hanging up the phone with a smile. With Regina gone, he set the phone down and turned his attention to the pressing problem in his pants. He contemplated taking care of it himself, but it just wasn't the same as it had been with Regina on the phone.

With a sigh, he zipped back up and gave himself some time to calm down before going back out to the living room.

As he walked back out Killian was just switching off the TV. Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned widely at Robin, "You were in there a while...what were you doing?"

"Oh fuck off!" Robin answered, prompting the other man to laugh loudly.

"Well anyhow, I was just about to head out to the Roger. Don't suppose you'd want to come? Pick up a shift? The holiday is always busy and I have some extra I can pay you."

"Sure, why not?" Robin shrugged. With Regina at this fireworks event, he didn't have anything better to do.

"Great!" Killian said as he got up from the couch. After a quick pause while Killian changed his shirt, the two men got into the bartender's beat up old car and were driving down the road to the Jolly Roger.

Even though it was barely sunset, the gravel parking lot was full of cars and the inside was packed.

Inside the two shoved their way to the bar.

"I'll mix, if you don't mind working the tap," Killian said.

"Right," Robin agreed, taking his place at the end of the bar near the taps.

"Hey," Tink came up to the bar, leaning over to give him a hug, "What you doing here?"

"Brought in ringer to help you two out tonight!" Killian called as Marian walked up with an empty tray.

"I see," Tink said, "Well I need four porters and an IPA."

"Coming right up," Robin nodded as he grabbed some clean glasses from under the bar.

As he poured Tink moved down the line to give Killian her cocktail orders.

After loading up Tink's tray, he turned to Marian, "How about you?"

"Two IPAs, please," she said.

"No problem."

Leaning over the bar she asked, "So what are you doing back here? I thought things were going well at your security job in U-City?"

"Oh they are," Robin said, "Just helping Killian out."

"Oh," she said, smile faltering a little, "Didn't bring Miss Mills this year, I see?"

"She went to the Federal District with her family," Robin said.

"Ah," Marian nodded, "Well I suppose that makes sense. That is their kind of thing, I suppose?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged, "I suppose it is."

"Well we all miss you here," she reached across the bar, gripping his arm reassuringly "Sherwood just isn't the same without you."

"Oh, well, thank you. That's very nice of you," he answered, setting the beers on her tray.

With a smile, she picked it up and made her way over to the table that was waiting for their drinks.

From the other end of the bar, Killian had been listening to the conversation in between mixed drinks. He wasn't certain what he'd seen would end up going anywhere but, if it were to...well maybe that wouldn't be a terrible thing.


	35. Unity Day Again, part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art and contributing ideas to this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

As the Unity Day fireworks shows above the capitol building came to an end, Regina sat back in her folding chair. James had his arm around the back of it casually. It was just for show and didn't really mean anything, but it made her a little sad sitting easily like that and knowing it wasn't with who she really wanted to be.

"Well," Albert Spencer leaned back in his own chair, "This was a lovely weekend."

"Yes it was," Cora said pleasantly.

"It's too bad it has to end so soon," Henry agreed.

"Are you going back to Unity City tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yes," Regina told him.

"We all are, actually," Blake chimed in, "To celebrate Henry and Cora's anniversary."

"It's your anniversary this weekend? I didn't know that."

"Yes," Henry said, glancing over at his wife.

"Didn't you meet when President Mills was in office?" he asked.

"Oh yes," the older man said, "Cora was an intern."

Shifting uncomfortably, Cora cleared her throat, "That was a long time ago."

"How did you get together?"

"Yes, you never tell this story!" Zelena agreed.

The older woman was silent, so Henry jumped in, "It was on Unity Day weekend, actually, at the beach house."

That caught Regina's attention...the irony of it.

"As I mentioned, Dear, we went there every summer even when my father was in office."

"I didn't get to go that year," Zelena complained, "I remember staying with that awful babysitter who lived next door to us. The one who always smelled like feet!"

Ignoring his older daughter, Henry went on, "Cora came as part of the Presidential staff to help my father get some work done that weekend, but once he was finished...she and I managed to spend some time together."

"Wow," James remarked, "That's an interesting story. Hopefully, Regina and I will have as interesting a one some day."

Their parents beamed at the comment, while Zelena simply rolled her eyes. Regina managed to keep a smile on her face as the conversation moved on to why Cora and Henry weren't having a big anniversary party.

Making sure no one was looking, Regina nudged James' foot sharply. Glancing over, he caught the look on her face.

"Laying it on too thick?" he whispered, leaning over.

"A little," she answered sarcastically.

"Well our parents loved it. Even if they know it's just talk, it made them happy so don't worry so much."

She sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's only our 29th anniversary, not a milestone," Cora finished her explanation.

"Yes, but you could still celebrate with friends," Albert said.

"It's a bit late now."

"But we could, Mother!" Zelena jumped in, "Everyone's on holiday this weekend, we could throw a party."

"That's exactly why they wouldn't be able to come, Dear," Cora argued, "Everyone is travelling."

"Well…" Henry muttered.

"What?"

"We could always have it at the beach house. A lot of our friends have homes there and go for Unity Day still."

"Oh, Daddy that's a wonderful idea!" Zelana bounced in her seat excitedly, "We haven't been in so long. Why did we ever stop going?"

Henry glanced away briefly, making Regina feel angry at her sister's obliviousness. Even though she'd only been 7 when her grandfather died, she knew that it was after that they stopped going to the beach house.

The older man recovered quickly, though, looking up with a wide smile, "You're right, it's been far too long!"

"Daddy, are you sure?" Regina jumped in, "It's very short notice and we really don't have to do this…"

"Yes, Darling," Henry assured her, "I've missed going to the island."

"Excuse me," Cora said, quietly but pointedly, "Do I get say in this?"

"You don't want to go, Mother?" Regina asked, hoping that this would be one of those times her mother was actually the voice of reason.

"I'm just not sure that throwing a last minute, slapped together anniversary party is a good idea. How would it look?" Cora said, "Would the house even be ready?"

"Oh, I could arrange a cleaning crew!" Blake said, "I know people who summer in the islands. They could get it done."

Both mother and younger daughter frowned, but Henry and Zelena were eagerly embracing the idea.

"It would be nice to celebrate with our friends, Cora. Even if it's not a lot of people, we'll know it's people who really care about us."

Cora turned to her son-in-law, "You can really arrange this?"

"Absolutely, Cora," he puffed, "Just leave it to me."

She sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll go!"

Regina let out a breath of dismay at the delayed return to Unity City.

"James, Albert, would you like to join us?" Cora wasted no time in extending the invitation, "As our guests, of course."

"We'd love to-"

"But I'm afraid we can't," James cut off his father, "Remember, Dad, we have that meeting with the venture capital firm Monday morning?"

"Ah yes," Albert nodded, "Thank you for reminding me. It's very kind of you Cora, but I'm afraid we really need to be back in Unity City tomorrow to start planning."

"Oh, that's too bad," Cora said to Albert, not even hiding the glance between Regina and James.

Regina hid her eye roll by leaning over to pick up her drink from the folding table in front of them. She was still annoyed at the fact this meant she wouldn't be able to spend any time with Robin this weekend, but was glad, at least, that wouldn't have to spend Sunday fending off her mother's matchmaking attempts.

"Well then it's settled!" Zelena declared, "We're going!"

"Yes," Cora agreed, "We'll go."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of pounding on the door, roused Robin. Squinting against the sunlight pouring in through the window, he blinked until his surroundings came into focus. Killian's living room.

Vaguely, he remembered leaving the Jolly Roger the night before and driving out to Donald's house on the lake. He was home this time, so their entire group and gotten together, like the year before, to watch the fireworks over the water.

The entire time, though, all Robin could see what she shadow of Regina sitting by the fire, watching him as he watched her.

He'd ended up getting very drunk.

The last thing he remembered was Donald shoving him and Killian in to a Flyt, and then the two climbing the steps to his apartment to pass out.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

More pounding came from the door.

A groan and series of muffled curses came from the bedroom.

He sighed. Obviously, Killian had no intention of getting up. Tossing back the blanket, he stood up and shuffled his way to the door.

Opening it, he found Marian standing on the other side.

"Hey!" she said, smiling widely, "I see the two of you made it back alive!"

"Hmm," he leaned against the door frame, "I'm not sure about Killian."

"Aww...you poor dears!" she laughed, pushing past him into the apartment, "Not to worry, though, I brought sustenance."

For the first time he noticed the cardboard tray of coffees in her hand and large paper bag. He wasn't sure what was in the bag, but the coffee smelled heavenly.

Marian walked into the kitchen where she set down the tray, "I brought breakfast wraps. Killian! Do you want bacon or sausage?"

Killian's response from the bedroom was to roll over heavily and kick the door closed.

Smirking, Marian turned to him, "Oh well, more for us."

Taking the food over to Killian's small dining table, she passed him a wrap "Bacon and sharp cheese."

Accepting it, he eagerly undid the wrapper and dug in. The eggs were light and fluffy and the bacon perfectly crisp. They ate in silence as he polished off the wrap, taking sips of coffee in between.

By the time he as done, he felt slightly human, "Thanks, Marian. You're an angel!"

She laughed around her coffee cup, "Well think nothing of it."

Pushing himself up from the table, Robin poured a glass of water and the tap and quickly downed it before turning to the bedroom and knocking, "Killian! Get out here and eat something!"

After a series of thumps and curses, a pale and bleary eyed Killian Jones, opened the door. He stumbled to the table and accepted a wrap. Holding it by his side, he lurched back to the bedroom.

"You should have some water too," Robin told him, but Killian simply slammed the door in response.

Shaking her head, Marian chuckled, "I forgot how grouchy he is when he's hungover!"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, lowering himself back into the seat at the table.

"So," she set down her coffee, "Are you staying town the rest of the weekend or-"

Whatever she'd been about to ask, was interrupted by his phone buzzing loudly. Hopping up from the table, he hurried over to rummage through the sofa cushions to find it.

Swiping it open, he found a new text from Regina.

" _Drake's about to call you. SAY YES!"_

Wrinkling his brown in confusion, he looked up at Marian, "Excuse me. I need to call in."

She nodded as he went to the front door to stand outside.

Before he could ask Regina what she meant, though, he phone began buzzing with a call, as she'd said, from Drake.

"Hello?"

"Locksley?"

"Yes, Sir," he answered, "Is everything alright?"

The older man sighed, "Not exactly. There's been a change of plans!"

"What's going on?" he asked anxiously. Had something happened in FD? Was Regina alright?

"The family has decided to extend their weekend plans and go to the beach house on Isla Calypso."

"Yes?" Robin questioned.

"And apparently Kronk is having some kind of family emergency! Quite coincidentally," he said, skepticism clear in his voice, "Something happened to his father! So we're going to be short staffed. I know you're off this weekend, but you're the only person close enough to make it to Calypso by train in less than a day."

Robin leaned his head back, Regina's text suddenly making sense.

"You'll get time and a half pay for-"

"I'm on my way," he said, a little too eagerly.

Drake paused on the other end of the line before finally saying, "Alright, good. I'll text you the address."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina tired to pretend she wasn't watching the security team in Zelena's dining room. She knew she couldn't ask about who they'd gotten to replace Kronk without rousing suspicion, but she'd overheard them discussing Robin and got ahead of it by texting him.

"Alright!" Zelena came into the room with a wide smile, "I spoke with my clients and I can extend my vacation through the middle of next week!"

"That's wonderful, Honey!" Blake said, "It'll be a challenge but the political office came function without me until then."

"Are you sure, Blake?" Cora asked, looking at him sharply, "With both of us gone…"

"Don't worry, Cora!" Blake assured her, "Our team is competent...I hired most of them myself!"

The older woman didn't exactly look reassured, so he went on, "Wouldn't you have noticed if something were a missin the political office...in FD or UCity?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I suppose.

"Well great! And I'm sure the Foundation can survive a few days without Regina and Daddy," Zelena tried to change the subject, "We haven't been on a vacation as a family in forever!"

"If we can get it arranged safely," Cora reminded her daughter.

"I already contacted a cleaning company and caterer on the island," Blake told her, "They'll have the house ready for us within the hour and food and drink for tonight covered."

"There's still the problem of security."

"If I may, Mrs. Mills," Drake walked into the room, "There's no problem. I called Locksley. He's agreed to come to Calypso to replace Kronk. With him and our men here in FD, we should be alright."

"Well, then it's settled!" Henry rose from the couch. Ever since the discussion last night, he'd been showing more and more excitement about the idea of going back to the Mills family beach house after so long.

For her part, Regina was cautiously optimistic. She was glad for the opportunity to see Robin and that her father seemed happy, however, her mother still seemed iffy on the idea and that might spell trouble for everyone.

Cora didn't object, though. Simply stood from the couch and agreed, "Alright. I suppose we should pack. Oh, and we'll need to do some shopping before we leave the city…"

As Cora and Zelena got into a discussion of the need to stop at the shops for beach wear, Regina simply took the chance to go to her room and start packing.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The train ride between Sherwood and coast was only four hours, but it felt like much longer.

He caught the ferry out to Isla Calypso directly from the train station as Drake instructed.

Isla Calypso was a famous beach location for the rich and famous. Once there he managed to find a ride to the Mills family house through Flyt, but he paid three times what he would have even in Unity City.

As the driver dropped him off, he noted that there were two towncars in the front driveway. Smiling in anticipation of seeing Regina soon, he hoised his duffle onto his shoulder and made his way around to the stars to the staff entrance.

On his way he sent Drake a text, " _I'm here."_

" _Great,"_ he got a reply quickly, " _Second room in the staff quarters. Limited space, so we'll be sharing."_

Robin opened the door to the second room and set down his duffle bag. He was relieved to see that there were twin beds rather than just one, because he certainly didn't fancy the thought of sharing a bed with Drake.

As he did so the door behind him swung open and Drake stepped in, "Ah you're here."

Ignoring the dig at his travel time, Robin answered, "Yes, Sir."

"Alright," the older man said, "Mrs. Mills is bringing in a local security company to back us up tonight during their anniversary party. It's a bit spur of the moment, so I'm not sure how many guests. I'll ask Ms. French later, but I think it should just be a few family friends who are on the island for the weekend. Until then, however, we're shorter staffed than usual. I think the family is getting ready to go out to the beach, so we should both get changed for that. Tennis shoes and khakis should do just fine," he instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Robin nodded.

"Good. Be quick about it, they're waiting for us!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Upstairs, Regina made her way down the stairs from her room where Zelena and her parents had gathered to wait for security to escort them down to the beach. She couldn't help be be excited, the sound a smell of the ocean was already calling to her.

"Where did you get that?!" Zelena demanded before her feet even hit the last step.

"I bought it," Regina answered in confusion.

Staring at her over the tops of her designer sunglasses, her sister stared at her swimsuit, "From a prostitute?"

"Zelena" Cora warned, "Is that any way for a lady to talk?"

Since her back was turned, Zelena dared roll her eyes, before answering "Sorry, Mother."

Cora looked at Regina in response, frowning, "She has a point, though, Regina. That suit is very revealing."

"Mother, I bought it at L'amour Fou. Everyone's wearing this collection this season," she argued, trying to appeal to her mother's sense of social status.

It seemed to work because Cora, although she didn't exactly look happy, grudgingly said, "I suppose it's alright since it's just going to be family here."

She sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her father. Objectively, the suit wasn't even that risque, but she hadn't worn a two-piece since she was 18, had hoped it wouldn't turn into a big thing.

Of course, everything turned into a big thing in her family, so what else did she expect?

After a few moments, heavy footsteps approached and Robin and Drake walked into the sitting room.

"Finally," Cora observed, rising from her chair, "Now we can go."

"Sorry, Mrs. Mills," Drake apologized as he opened the front door for everyone to go through ahead of him.

Regina hung behind so that she could catch Robin's eye as he stepped out and locked the door behind them.

He returned the smile she gave him warmly, making sure to discreetly look away, though not before letting his gaze travel up and down her body.

She smirked as she made her way down the back steps to the sand. At least she'd gotten a good reaction from one person.

They hiked down the beach until they got to a set of large umbrellas. The cleaning staff Cora arranged over the phone had set them up before their arrival.

As she settled down into one of the lounge chairs, Cora took off her hat and hung it on the back, "Belle has assured me that everything is on track for tonight. We've received several RSVPs and the caterer should be arriving soon to start setting up."

Henry nodded absently as he settled down into his chair.

"Senator Midas is supposed to be a definite attend," she went on as she scrolled through her phone.

Setting her phone aside, Cora laid down on the lounge chair, "I must say, I'm glad you suggested this after all, Henry. It's proving to be a very good idea."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," he answered. As Cora opened her laptop to get started on something, Regina sent him supportive smile. She knew that when he'd suggested it, her father had been hoping this would just be close family and friends.

He returned it, giving her a look that conveyed he was alright, as he settled down into his own lounge chair with a book.

She'd brought one too, but felt a bit self-conscious about just laying around with Robin and Drake standing there watching them.

At the least she was glad that they'd set up underneath another umbrella, and had folding chairs, rather than being forced to stand in the hot sun.

She knew it was hypocritical to be thinking about that kind of thing only now she was with Robin, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't even about the principle of having a bodyguard. She knew that there were real reasons why they needed security, but she didn't like them having to spend all day pretending to ignore each other. Closing her eyes, she imagined for a moment that they could walk on the beach holding hands, or talk, or even if he just sat beside her snoring like Zelena was…

Setting her book aside, Regina stood and announced that she was going down to the water.

The surf swirled around her ankles, cooling her from her toes.

Taking a deep breath, she stared out over the horizon to where the dark blue water met light blue sky. Closing her eyes, she took in the feeling of the warm sun.

As pleasant as it was, after a few moments the heat became overwhelming, prompting her to hike back up to her seat in the shade of the umbrella.

Laying back down, she glanced around at her family. Her mother was typing away furiously at something on her computer, her father had his nose buried in his book, Zelena was still snoring behind her sunglasses, and, behind her, Robin was sitting next to a stern faced Drake.

He turned up the corner of his lips slightly, a subtle smile to match the one he was sending her with his eyes.

They could, of course, only maintain the look for a little while incase Drake or her mother were to notice.

Regretfully, Regina looked away, and picked up her book and earbuds to pass the time

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The family lay out on the beach for about an hour. Finally, Cora looked up from her laptop, "Well, it's getting a bit late. Perhaps we should head inside."

In silent agreement, Blake gently woke Zelana and they began walking up the sand back to the house.

"I think I'll take a quick walk before coming inside," Regina said as she stood from her chair.

"We need to start getting ready for tonight," Cora told her.

"I won't be long, Mother, I promise."

Her parents looked hesitant, but didn't argue. Glancing over, she subtly caught Robin's eye.

Quickly, he fell into step behind her as she walked down the beach. Drake, meanwhile, oversaw getting the rest of the Mills back to the house.

They waited until they were out of an earshot before, looking at each other and sharing a smile.

"So how did you arrange this?" Robin asked.

"I didn't!" she insisted, "The thing with Kronk was a coincidence but I heard them mention you as a possible replacement."

"I guess it was fate," he said.

The words made her smile, before she finally broke his gaze, "Come on! I haven't been on this beach since I was little girl. I want to see how it's changed."

Laughing, Robin jogged to catch up with her as she continued down the sand. After about five minutes they were far past the house into an area of only dunes.

Abruptly, Regina stopped, staring up at an old light house nestled in between the grass covered dunes.

"It's still there."

"A lighthouse?" Robin asked.

"Yes! Come on," Regina said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the lighthouse. As she got to the door, she yanked on the rusted wooden handle and pulled it open. The rotted, salt tarnished wood creaking loudly.

"I don't think this is still open," Robin said doubtfully.

"Of course it's not," she laughed as she led him inside, "It's been abandoned since I was a kid."

"Oh," he answered as the door swung shut behind them, leaving them standing in the dark entryway surrounded by dust, sand, and cobwebs, "So what are we doing in here?"

She grinned as she took off her sunglasses and teased, "What's the matter, Locksley? Has living in Unity City this long made you lose your sense of adventure?"

With that she went toward the stone staircase, almost skipping as she started up the steps. Staring after her, Robin laughed.

He followed her up carefully, torn between admiring her swaying hips right in his eyeline and watching the staircase for any potentially unsafe steps. Luckily, however, the stairs were built into the brickwork and seemed very steady even after the obvious years of neglect.

Finally, they reached the lantern room at the top. Sun streamed through the huge window panes, lighting everything brilliantly compared to the gloom of the staircase. The glass was dirty and scratched, but, even though a layer of grime, they could see the vast expanse of water extending from the beach.

Stepping over to one of the windows, Regina set her hat and sunglasses down on the sill.

"I used to drive my parents crazy about this place. I always wanted to explore the lighthouse, but they didn't want me playing in it. They said it wasn't safe," she told him quietly.

"Well, from what I saw coming up here, they probably had a point," he said.

She laughed, "Yeah. Zelena was scared of it. She said it was creepy, but it never seemed that way to me. It just always seemed mysterious and exciting. Plus, the view is gorgeous."

"It is from where I'm standing," he commenting, his eyes obviously on her rather than the ocean.

Turning to him, she teased, "Glad to hear you noticed, I've been showing off all afternoon!"

He laughed, sliding his arm around her waist, "Oh, I definitely noticed."

"But you didn't do anything about it," she argued gently, letting him pull her toward him.

"Well, I am sorry for that, but your parents, your sister, and my boss kind of prevented that," he teased back, leaning down to meet her lips.

She chuckled, opening her mouth to let him kiss her slow and deep.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Robin rested his head against hers, running his thumbs along the bottom of her bikini top, "How come I've never seen this before?"

"It's new," she informed him, "I got it at L'amour Fou in the Federal District. Remember? Your favorite store?"

He laughed ruefully, "Ah yes. I remember all too well."

"Starting to like it a little now?" she guessed as his eyes were still glued to the curve of her breasts in the top.

"Not at all," he shook his head, kissing her again.

"But you like me in their clothes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not at all," he answered, hands travelling up her shoulder blades to the tie at the back of her neck, "I think you should take it off immediately."

"Well if I'm going to be getting naked, Locksley, I'm not going to be doing it alone."

"Hmm," he rumbled deep in his throat, yanking the tie open, "Sounds fair."

She giggled, fingers going to his waistband. He kissed her again, and nipping her lips as he undid the second tie around her back. The bikini top fell between them, leaving her exposed to the hot, dry air.

He let it tumble to the floor, pulling her more tightly against him. Her nipples tightened, sensitized as they brushed against the rough cotton material of his shirt. He pulled back long enough to tug his shirt up over his head and toss it aside.

Taking a moment to look at her, he ran his hands up her sides reverently, "Gods, I missed you this weekend."

She laughed, "I can tell."

Pulling him back down for another kiss, she reached back to his waistband and popped open the button.

As he felt it, he pulled back gently, glancing around at their surroundings, "Are we really doing this here?"

"I thought we covered this long ago?" she teased stepping back from him. Hooking her fingers into the mesh at the side of her bikini bottoms, she slid them down her legs. Leaving them, along with her sandals, in a puddle at her feet. Stepping out of both, she stood before him completely naked. With a teasing glance over her shoulder, she padded her way across the hot, dusty wooden floor to the window, and pushed herself up onto the sill. The sunbaked bricks were almost uncomfortably warm against her tender backside, but the paint insulated it enough to keep it from burning or being too scratchy against her skin.

"Quit acting like I'm a princess, and get over here and fuck me, Locksley," she ordered.

He cleared the distance between them in three strides, lips crashing into her as his hands slid under her ass, gripping her backside tightly and lifting her off the hot window sill.

His body, however, was hardly less heated as she returned the kiss, lowering the zipper on his pants, and stroking him through his boxer-briefs. He moaned into her mouth, bracing them against the window sill as he reached for his back pocket. Fumbling with his wallet, he managed to pull out a condom before dropping it haphazardly to the floor.

She chuckled, amused at his eager hands, and reveling in how he could always be counted on to be prepared. Gods, she loved him!

She wrapped her legs around his waist, using him, and the window sill, to support her weight as he tore open the condom and rolled it on. They both laughed, acknowledging the awkwardness of doing this standing up against each other.

For her part, Regina encouraged/distracted him by nipping at his ear teasingly and letting out hot breaths against his neck.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Hurry."

The need in her voice was enough to make his knees weak. Tilting her hips, he breathily instructed, "Hang on to me."

Using his shoulders, she lifted herself up to support her weight against his body. Hands free, he reached down, eased the condom down the length of his cock, and lined himself up to slide into her wet pussy.

They both stilled momentarily, lost, as always, in the wondrous feeling of joining together.

She playfully nipped his upper lip, spurring him into action.

Gripping under her ass, he withdrew almost entirely, and thrust back in sharply. A moan escaped her throat, and she gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

Attacking her mouth with lips and teeth, he slammed in and out of her. Sharp, grinding thrusts that had her gasping.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop!" she cried.

"Hmm, my love," he purred into her ear, hitching her further up his body so that he could pick up the pace.

She bit her lip, head lulling back in pleasure. Each thrust of his cock hit that special place inside her that had her seeing stars.

His groan echoing in ear and the feeling of him gripping her ass tightly told her that he wasn't going to last, but she didn't mind because she was right there with him. Close...so close...almost…

"Regina!" her eyes flew open at the echoing call of her name bouncing off the brick walls, "Are you in here?!"

Robin also instantly stilled at the sound. Their eyes met in alarm, both recognizing her mother's voice.

"Regina?!" Cora yelled again in exasperation.

He shook his head subtly.

"By the Gods, Regina, if you actually make me come up there..."

Heart racing, she pushed him back, signaling for him to put her down.

Her legs were a little shaky as her feet in the floor, but she managed to quickly rush over and pick up her bikini bottoms. She pulled them up her legs in panic, crammed her feet back into her sandals, and ran over to pick up her bra from where it fell.

As she tied it around her back and moved on to the laces that fastened behind her neck, she glanced over at Robin, who was tucking himself away in his pants.

Getting her bikini tied, she dove to retrieve his wallet from the floor and hand it over to him. He'd managed to get his pants zipped up and clothes straightened, but she noticed in alarm that getting re-dressed didn't do nearly enough to hide the erection he was still sporting.

"Regina?!" her mother called again. She whipped her head around, the voice coming from very close.

As Cora's footsteps approached, he turned around, grabbing her hat and sunglasses from the window sill and pressing the hat strategically against his crotch.

"Regina!" Cora snapped as she entered the lantern room, "What on Earth are you doing up here?!"

"I was just admiring the view, Mother," she answered, drawing herself up, "Is everything alright?"

Her mother gaped at her, "No, everything is most certainly not alright! Our anniversary party starts in just a few hours and you're still off traipsing around?"

She sighed, "Mother, please, can we not have this argument again?"

"I agree!" Cora shot back, "We shouldn't have to because you should be old enough to know better! By all the Gods, Regina, I'll never understand your fascination with this place! The fact that you'd put yourself in danger for some decrepit old lighthouse that hasn't served a purpose in decades..."

"I was never in danger, Mother, I had security with me."

"Yes," Cora turned to Robin with a frown, "Locksley, you should definitely know better!"

Regina winced as her mother turned her ire toward him, "Mother, it's not his fault. Coming here was my idea-"

"Even if you refuse to exercise common sense, I, at least, expect my employees to do so!" Her mother snapped at Regina before turning back to Robin and placing her hands on her hips expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills," he muttered.

"You should be," she answered. Glancing him up and down she noticed that he was holding her daughter's hat in front of him in an odd way, "And what are you doing?"

"Um…" Robin hesitated.

Quickly Regina jumped in, "I asked him to hold my things. I got tired of carrying them around myself."

Cora met Regina's eyes before turning her attention back to Robin. She was silent for a what felt like forever before she finally reached up to pull her wide-brimmed sunhat off her head, "Here, you can carry mine too. It's messing up my hair."

Regina tried not to make the sigh of relief she let out audible.

"Yes, Ma'am," Robin answered, taking her hat from her and holding it, along with Regina's, at his hip in what he hoped look like a casual way.

With a huff, Cora turned on her heel and ordered, "Come on! Let's get out of this disgusting, old place. It's hot and dirty and looks like it could go at any moment!"

With that her mother turned and made her way down the brick staircase, leaving Regina standing in the doorway of the lantern room biting her lip in an effort not to laugh.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora scolded her the entire walk back up the beach to the house. Regina half-listened on the way, the other half of her attention was on Robin as he walked very slowly behind them.

When they got back to the house, her mother was still lecturing, "Honestly, Regina, you aren't a child anymore! I shouldn't have to be telling you not to play in abandoned buildings!"

The phrasing of that, yet again, made her purse her lips in amusement.

As they climbed the porch stairs and stepped into the livingroom, Robin set the two hats he'd carried strategically with him on a side table, but still hung back, giving them a generous amount of space.

The house was air conditioned, but she could see the flush creeping up his neck. Hiding it may have been more of a problem for him, but she was, in fact, still quite worked up herself. She shivered as she remembered the feeling of the hot air in the lighthouse, sweat beading between their bodies as they clung to each other.

"Regina!" her mother snapped, demanding her attention.

"Yes, Mother?" she turned to her.

Cora shook her head in exasperation, "I asked what you were thinking? Guests will be arriving in a couple hours and you're all sweaty and dusty from that place!"

Glancing briefly at Robin again, Regina answered, "You're right, Mother, I did get very overheated in there. I think I'm going to go upstairs, get out of this suit, and take a long, hot bath."

Cora blinked at her, "Oh, well...good. Please don't take too long, though."

Regina simply nodded as she made her way up the stairs, feeling Robin's gaze following her with every step.

As she reached the top, she made her way around to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the counter and laughed to herself. She'd only briefly managed to catch a glimpse of his face, but that had been enough to see the heated look on it, telling her that her comment had its desired effect.

She knew it was a bit mean of her to be teasing him right after interrupted coitus, but she couldn't help herself.

Licking her lips, she stepped out of her sandals and turned on the bathtub. The upstairs bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub that was wonderful for baths. It was, without a doubt, the best thing about this house.

As the tub filled, she untied her bikini and slipped it off. Lowering herself into the water she sat still until the water reached a decent level. After shutting off the water, she reached over to flip on the jets and laid back with a sigh.

She let her eyes slide closed as the pulsing water relaxed the weariness from her muscles. The sensuality of the water bubbling around her had heat building, again, between her legs. Reaching one hand up to her breast, she pinched her nipple between her fingers, moaning at the feeling.

Her body was still on edge and primed for arousal from her activities earlier. She could almost still feel him on her...inside her...thick and hard as he made love to her...about to give her such exquisite pleasure.

With a sigh she shifted, opening her legs to place her feet on either side of one of the jets so that the water hit the most sensitive part of her.

It wasn't as good as what they'd been doing in the lighthouse, but she needed some relief.

Scooting farther down in the tub to bring her sex closer to the jet, she cupped her breast again and thought of Robin, hoping that, wherever he was in the house right now, he was imagining her doing exactly this…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Thank you, so good to see you again Kathryn," Regina greeted Kathryn Midas as she milled through the crowd. The party had been set up in a formal tent on the beach and it was very nice. The weather that night was lovely, a gentle breeze surrounding the gathering in the smell of seawater.

The guests appeared to be enjoying themselves. Her father was completely in his element. He'd relaxed so much that he'd even taken over for the bartender and was making mojitos.

Regina had been momentarily alarmed when she'd seen that, uncertain of how her mother would react to him making and serving their guests drinks, but she'd been able to breath a sigh of relief when she noted that Cora actually looked quite happy too.

When she went up to her mother, Cora informed her she was very pleased by the turnout, and that she'd gotten a lot of compliments about the party.

By the time they got to the end of the evening and the guests were beginning to filter out, she was relaxed enough to accept one of her father's mojitos.

Satisfied, in her own mind, that the party was peacefully dying down she allowed herself to drift out to the back exit. Specifically, where Robin was standing guard.

Letting out a peaceful sigh, she sipped her mojito as she said, "Manning your post?"

"That is my job," he answered, sounding slightly grouchy.

She bit her lip, glancing around to make sure no one was looking before reaching over to run her nail down the back of his hand, "You seem a little tense."

"You are an evil woman," he growled under his breath.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"You know damned well why! Torturing me earlier."

"Sorry," she smiled.

"No, you aren't," he answered back, "In fact, you look downright serene!"

"Yeah," Regina said with a laugh, "Thank goodness the tub in the upstairs bathroom is a jacuzzi."

"Hm," he nodded before doing a double take, "Wait, what?"

She sipped her mojito innocently, "Hm?"

"Are you...what are you saying exactly?"

She shrugged, "Well, a woman does have needs."

His jaw dropped open, eyes darkening.

"And you weren't there to help so…"

"I…" he stammered, "Gods' Regina. I only wasn't there to help because we got interrupted!"

She laughed as she took another sip of her mojito.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin glanced around the room. The party seemed to be, thankfully, winding down. Keeping an eye on the room while fighting an erection was no easy task, and was made harder, literally and figuratively, but the fact that Regina seemed to take every opportunity she could to catch his eye and give him naughty looks.

Apparently she was intent on torturing him.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Senator. It was wonderful to see you," Cora's voice provided a much needed distraction as she saw off the guests.

It didn't last long, though, as Regina approached them.

"I'm a bit tired, Mother, I think I'll be off to bed."

"Very well, Dear," Cora agreed.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Henry kissed her cheek.

She didn't risk sparing a glance his way as she walked out of the room, but he knew she was watching him.

With a sigh, he settled in, knowing he'd have to stick around quite a while longer as the rest of the guests filtered out.

Once they finally did, Cora and Henry also announced they'd retire, leaving only the caterers cleaning up the remains of the party.

"Alright, Locksley, we'd better be turning in too," Drake said.

As he walked behind the older man down to the staff quarters, Robin studied the house skeptically. Like their winter cabin it was small and he was sharing a room with Drake, who, no doubt, was a very light sleeper…

Just before they got to the room, his phone buzzed with a text.

" _Sorry we didn't get a chance to finish what we started. Have sweet dreams ;-)."_

"Problem, Locksley?" Drake asked.

He shook his head no, stepping past Drake into their quarters. Quickly grabbing a towel from his duffle, he muttered, "Taking a shower."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora sighed as she removed the last pin from her hair and shook it out. Staring into her vanity mirror, she let a contented smile cross her lips. This anniversary party had been an even bigger success than she'd originally anticipated. Several senators and other well-connected party officials had stopped by on their way out of the capital after Unity Day, and, based on the conversations she'd had with them that, night they all seemed ready and willing to support her as the party's next nominee for President.

She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair a few times before she was startled by the door opening. Glancing over in the mirror, she watched her husband come in. He was holding two glasses of the his party trick mojitos.

"Henry," she set down the brush, turning toward him, "Where have you been? Is everything alright downstairs?"

"Yes," he nodded, "The caterers are just cleaning up. I just stayed behind to make a last couple mojitos. I thought we might have one together, just the two of us."

Cora studied him in the mirror. She'd already had two that night and made it a point not to overindulge. However, this entire weekend had gone well and tomorrow was a free day, so she slipped her earrings off and rose from her seat.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

Henry looked slightly surprised, but the expression was immediately replaced by a wide smile as he walked over to hand her one of the drinks. Once it was in her hand he clinked his glass against hers as they both took a sip.

Cora drank her mojito, letting herself wander over to the bed and sink down into it.

After a few sips of his, Henry said, "I have a gift for you."

Lowering her glass in surprise, Cora turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"For our anniversary," he clarified.

Frowning, she answered, "You never said anything about gifts."

"I know," he nodded, "But this is a special one-"

"I don't see how," she cut him off, "It may be our anniversary but it's really no different than any other! Why would get me a gift? We haven't given each other anniversary gifts in years!"

"Well, just give me a moment and I'll show you," he answered, setting his drink down on the nightstand before walking into the closet. Cora set her glass down next to his, wiping the condensation off on the sheets. Suddenly the drink didn't taste quite as delicious as it had moments earlier, thanks to her husband's unexpected announcement.

What was he playing at? Was he trying to make her look bad for not getting him anything?

Henry emerged from the coset, carrying a large rectangular jewelry box. Sitting down next to her on the bed he handed it to her.

"Go on, open it," he urged.

Letting out a breath, she flipped the box open. Sitting inside on a matching black velvet mold was a necklace of pearls.

Looking up at him, Cora questioned, "What is this?"

"Well, I know our 30th anniversary isn't until next year, but I saw these and I thought you should have them a year early," he explained, "To bring you good luck on your campaign."

Her lips dropped open in surprise. Henry, of course, knew that she planned to run, but this was…

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"They're lovely," she answered and indeed they were. The pearls were a lustrous cream color, and tapered in side from a large center pearl to several smaller ones going up to the clasp. The overall style was very pretty and esthetic.

Letting the box close, she said, "Thank you, Henry, this is very...unexpected."

"I'm glad you like them," he said with a smile, "Can I see how they look?"

"If they're for the campaign you'll see me in them plenty," Cora answered skeptically, but pried the box back open again and picked up the necklace. Tossing her hair aside, she wrapped it around her neck and started screwing the clasp together.

"Let me," Henry said, taking the clasps out of her hands and urging her to turn around. Dropping her hands, she let him fasten the necklace. The cold metal clasp falling against her neck as it was fastened.

Lifting her hand, she straightened it against her collarbone. As she did so, Henry readjusted her hair behind her shoulder and declared, "Beautiful."

He gazed at her with sparkling eyes and smile. Letting his thumb brush against her cheek, he leaned over and kissed her lips.

After only a moment, Cora pulled back, forcing them apart.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I…" he stammered, "...I'm sorry."

She watched cautiously as he moved back away from her. Clearing his throat with a muttered, "excuse me," he stood from the bed and walked straight to the bathroom.

When the door slammed closed behind him, Cora let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Letting her feet settle onto the floor, she tried to gather her wits, befuddled at just how rattled that had made her, but between the shock and the drinks she'd had that night she felt very shaken up by what had just happened. They hadn't done anything of that sort in years either. Thinking back she remembered all the reasons why, though, to her own surprise, they didn't feel quite as relevant as they normally did.

Slipping her feet out of her high-heels, she brushed them aside and let her feet hit the floor. Standing from the bed, she fiddled with the necklace, looking at herself in the mirror.

She absently played with the necklace as her thoughts wandered.

Glancing into the mirror one last time, she stared deeply into the reflection of her own dark eyes before finally pushing away from the vanity. Drawing herself up, she padded determinedly over to the bathroom door and rapped sharply on it.

"Henry!" she called through the door, "Open the door!"

After a long moment of quiet his voice answered softly, "I'll be out in a minute."

Standing in front of the door, Cora noticed her fingers twitching. Squeezing her thumb into her palm to stop the fidgeting movements, she stared hard at the door.

Finally, it creaked open, revealing Henry standing on the other side. He looked flushed as if he'd just splashed cold water on his face, and was holding a towel between his hands.

"Cora," he started, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment-"

"Shut up, Henry," she ordered, pulling the towel out of his hands and tossing it toward the sink.

"What-" he began, but she cut him off by grabbing the lapels of his blazer and pulling his lips to hers.

He froze in shock, not able to return the kiss. When she pulled back for air, he stuttered, "I...I thought you didn't like-"

"I changed my mind," she interrupted.

This time he did respond as she pulled him back into another kiss, wrapping arms around her waist and leaning into what almost felt like their very first romantic embrace.

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **HAHAHA...bet you didn't see that coming!**


	36. Maybe there's something in the water?

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art and contributing ideas to this chapter.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina woke up at a reasonable-ish hour the next morning and took a few minutes to just lounge in bed before getting up.

Other than the previous night's party, they hadn't really planned anything, though she knew her parents and Zelena and Blake were planning to stay until Wednesday.

As she put on a pair of shorts and a simple sleeveless top, she couldn't resist hoping that maybe if she dropped the right comments about wanting to spend time on the beach, she and Robin could sneak away again, and this time not get caught.

In the hall she bumped into Zelena on her way to the bathroom.

"Regina? Oh, perfect that I ran into you!" the taller woman said holding up two a hangers one with a black nightgown and one pink, "Which of these do you like better?"

Glancing at them, Regina shrugged, "Well they're both very nice. Why?"

"Blake made arrangements for us to have dinner tonight on the other side of the island and we might stay the night at a hotel."

"Tonight? Why? I thought you wanted to come here?" Regina asked.

"I'm very glad to be here but this is a small house and Blake and I have been working opposite schedules for months now so we'd like one night were we don't have to worry about making noise. So which-"

"Zelena!" she cut her sister off, "No offense, but I'd really rather not pick your sex clothes!"

Zelena lowered the hangers and made a face, "You're just jealous that your boyfriend didn't care enough come!"

"Yeah, you caught me, I'm super jealous," Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you finished in the bathroom?"

Letting out a huff, Zelena made a 'be my guest' motion before continuing on to her room.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Regina ironed the waves out of her hair, a much easier task now that it was short. Satisfied with the result, she dabbed on some tinted lip gloss but decided to forgo full makeup.

Once she was done she padded her way downstairs. In the kitchen her father was standing at the counter, whistling to himself as he made up plate.

Glancing over at her he smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," Regina said as she prepared herself a cup of coffee, "You seem cheerful."

He shrugged, "Just glad to be back here again. I missed this house. Did you remember it from when you were a little girl?"

"Vaguely," she said as she served herself some eggs and sat down next to him at the table, "I remember the beach. I remember playing here. I remember grandpa."

"Do you?" Henry asked.

"Just patchy memories," she said, "He was always so nice."

Henry smiled sadly, "He was a good grandfather to you."

Glancing up, she caught his tone of voice, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Henry sipped his coffee, "Just that he was a good grandfather."

"He was good father too, right?" she asked.

Sighing Henry sat down his coffee cup, "He did what he thought was best for me."

"Well wait a minute-"

"Regina, don't!" he cut her off, "My father did what he thought was best at the time, and he was a good grandfather to you. You have good memories of him and I'm glad, so don't worry about anything other than that."

She wasn't very satisfied with that answer but, before she could argue, her mother walked into the room.

Regina hadn't thought about it before, but was now a little surprised that she only just appeared. She'd never been one for sleeping late.

"Good morning, Dear," Henry greeted.

"Good morning," she said and then turned to nod to Regina. With that she walked over to make herself a plate and then sat down on the other side of the table, barely glancing at Henry.

Seeing that, Regina frowned. She hoped they hadn't gotten into another fight. Things had been peaceful recently with her parents getting along relatively well, so she hoped that wasn't about to change.

The three ate in silence for a moment before Henry set down his fork, "So was thinking that perhaps we could go sailing today?"

Both women looked at him in surprise.

"Sailing?" Cora asked.

"Yes," he said, "It's been ages since we took the boat out. Not since Regina was about 4, I think."

Cora set down her coffee cup and dabbed her lips with a napkin, "I have some work I need get done today."

"But you're on vacation," Henry said, looking genuinely surprised by her refusal.

"Maybe, but I need to prepared for when I get back. With Blake and I both gone, work will pile up between the political offices," she said coldly, rising from her chair and setting her dishes by the sink. With that she turned and left the room without another word.

Clearing her throat, Regina leaned over to press his hand over her father's, "I'd love to go out on the boat with you."

Looking up at her, smiled softly and patted her hand, "We'll go after we finish breakfast."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina did feel a little thrill inside when Robin pulled one of the towncars up to the front door to pick up her and her father.

Glancing over at Henry, the look on his face told her that she hadn't hid it as well as she'd tried to.

It was a quick drive to the marina, during which time Henry seemed to regain his cheerful mood from earlier in the morning.

The three walked down to the boat and climbed on board.

"Daddy, do you need any help?" Regina offered, as Henry began puttering around getting the deck ready.

"No, Sweetheart, I've been sailing since before you were born!" he teased, looking up toward where Robin was sitting at the stern, "Go relax...don't pretend you don't want to!"

She was a little surprised, even-though he'd known about her and Robin for a while now, they didn't really talk about, particularly as Henry really did not approve of her situation with James. That had been one of the first times they'd genuinely argued since last year over the donation from Rum Gold, and finally they'd just had to agreed not to talk about it.

Leaving him to finish getting ready to head out, she walked to the back of the boat and sat down on the padded bench next to Robin.

Pushing her sunglasses up her head, she gave him a smile. Returning it he reached over into her lap to take her hand.

"Hi," she teased.

"Hi."

"It's nice today," she glanced out at the clam water.

"Yeah," he nodded, "And your dad seems to be in a good mood."

"Yeah," she followed his gaze over at Henry, who was whistling as he worked, "He's cheerful even for him! It's actually weirding me out a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Curiosity I guess. My mother was acting weird this morning too. Makes me wonder if something happened that I don't know about."

"Hmm," Robin hummed thoughtfully.

She turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, great! Now you're hiding something too!" she teased, poking him in the ribs, "Come on! What?"

"Well I was just thinking that maybe it isn't what you think," he said cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"Well...maybe they simply had a good night."

She wrinkled her face in confusion. Seeing the expression, he look at her pointedly, "It was their anniversary…"

She blinked catching his meaning, "Oh...ew! Robin!"

He chuckled as she swatted his arm.

"Come on! My parents? You've met them, right? Argh!" she shook her head glancing over after father as she started up the engine and quickly looking away, "Thanks for putting that in my head!"

"Sorry," he laughed.

"You should be! Between you and Zelena…"

"What about Zelena?"

"This morning she asked me for a second opinion on lingerie and informed me that she and Blake have...plans," she shuddered, "For tonight."

Robin laughed loudly, "Wow."

"I know, I mean if you're right...maybe there's something in the water here? It's like everyone's in the mood."

"Almost everyone," he muttered.

Looking over at him, she frowned, "You're talking about last night? It's not that I wasn't in the mood. It just didn't work out."

"Yeah, I know. It was a very long night, though," he said ruefully, recalling retreating to the shower the night before and jerking himself until he came so hard his knees nearly buckled. Then, of course, the let down of spending the night listening to Drake snoring in the next bed rather than drifting off to sleep with the memory of Regina's touch.

"Sorry," she reached over and rubbed his knee as Henry steered the boat out of the marina toward open water, "Maybe we can sneak away later tonight?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "Maybe."

They sat silently for a moment, the hum of the engine and water splashing against the hull making it difficult to hold a conversation.

Glancing up at Henry, Robin shifted so that he could slip his arm around her back. With a smile, she slid closer to him on the bench, resting her head against his shoulder. Looking subtly at her father, Regina could tell he saw them but didn't particularly care.

It was nice being able to make small displays of affection, the kind most couples didn't even think about, without having to worry about who was watching.

They travelled in silence for about 20 minutes until her father slowed down the engine, bringing the boat to a stop before shutting it off entirely.

Stepping away from the helm, he came over to join them, "Just need a rest for a moment."

Opening the cooler Robin had helped carry on board, he took out three bottles of water, passing them out, "Don't get dehydrated. It's hot today."

"Thanks, Daddy," she accepted one of the bottles, passing another to Robin.

Henry sat back with a sigh, "Nice weather today."

"Yes," Regina nodded, "It was a good idea to come here."

"Yes, I missed it."

"I didn't know your family had a beach house," Robin commented.

"My mother and father bought it when they first married," Henry told him, adding impishly, "I bought this boat, though."

Regina laughed.

"Your mother and I first got together on this island," he said wistfully.

"Yes, Daddy, you told us."

Henry sighed, so Robin jumped in, "How did you meet?"

"It was during my father's second term. She was an intern in his administration."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh yes," Henry chuckled, "She was a beautiful, ambitious young mother who had absolutely no time for me."

Robin's brow wrinkled, so Regina explained, "Daddy adopted Zelena when he and Mother got married."

"Oh."

"Yes," Henry acknowledged, "I fell in love with your mother and your sister both...all it took was convincing them to let me join their family."

"How'd you do that?"

Henry shrugged enigmatically, "I can be persuasive when I need to."

With that he set down his water and pushed himself up from the bench, "Well, it's almost 1. Are you hungry?"

"I am a little," Regina nodded.

"We'd better start heading back then. We can have lunch in town."

As Henry started the engine back up, Regina reached over to entwine her fingers with Robin's. This was one of the few opportunities they'd ever gotten to be totally out in the open, and she was going to savor it for as long as she could.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After steering the boat back into its berth at the marina, the three climbed off. Regina and Henry waited near the gate while Robin pulled the car around.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"Me?" Henry questioned, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she answered, "You just seem very reflective today."

"I suppose I am," he acknowledged, "Memories."

She nodded.

"What about you?" he turned to her, "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine."

"Hm."

"What?"

Nodding toward the parking lot, Henry asked, "How are things between the two of you?"

She tensed, sensing this might turn into another discussion of the James situation, "We're fine, Daddy."

"Hm."

"What?" she asked, trying not to get too exasperated.

"Just be careful, Regina."

"Daddy, we've talked about this-"

"Regina...you've gotten everything you wanted in life without having to think about it," surprised by this turn in conversation, she remained quiet, "When you get accustomed to that it's easy to get complacent and expect the same when it comes to other people."

"What?"

"If you aren't careful, without even realizing it, it's easy to just assume what you want is what someone else wants and to not actually ask or even consider that they might feel otherwise."

She frowned, slightly hurt at hearing that was what he thought of her.

"I know this because it's how I grew up too," he assured her, "I'm not trying to criticize you. I'm trying to warn you not to make the mistakes I did."

Surprised, she looked over at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know the details of," he sighed, "I'm just saying be careful."

Before she could question him further, Robin arrived in the town car and opened the door for the two of them. Watching her father as he climbed inside, Regina glanced up at Robin briefly before getting in behind him.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora stared at the latest batch of emails on her screen. As predicted, there were several of them. The subject headlines all blurred together in her mind, though.

It was all the same inane, bureaucratic stuff. Most of which didn't actually require her attention, the office staff were just too calculating to do anything without her go ahead. All wanting to cover their own ass and have a paper trail proving they were only following orders.

Sighing in disgust, she snapped her laptop closed and sat back from the desk. Rubbing the back of her neck, she look out the large transom window at the ceiling of the office.

The sky was clear and blue out with only the occasional wispy cloud drifting overhead.

Maybe she should have just gone out sailing after all! Of course, that would have meant spending the whole day with Henry after what she did the night before. He'd likely want to talk about it and that wasn't something she was looking forward to. Though, with Regina there, she'd have had an excuse to put off the conversation.

Oh well, it was too late now. They'd already been gone for hours.

Shoving herself up, she walked down the stairs and retrieved her hat and sunglasses from the hall closet.

Drake was sitting in the living room reading something on his tablet when he caught sight of her, "Mrs. Mills! Is everything alright?"

"I think I'd like to have lunch in town," she told him as she put on her hat, "That's not a problem is it?"

"No, Ma'am, Locksley went with Mr and Ms Mills, and the DisPater security team are with them, but I can accompany you into town," he answered.

"Great," she nodded, leading the way out to the driveway and waiting for Drake to unlock the second town car for her.

She sat quietly in the backseat, watching the island go by as Drake drove. At one point her fingers did itch to pick up her phone, but she thought better of it.

After finding a space for the town car in front of her favorite restaurant on Calypso, she and Drake walked inside.

"Oh, Mrs. Mills!" the hostess immediately greeted her by name, though she was certain the last time she'd been on the island was before the woman was born, "Welcome! Joining us for lunch?"

"Yes, I think so," she said nonchalantly.

"How many?"

"Just myself."

"Okay, right this way," the girl said, showing her to a table on the air conditioned patio, "Here you are. Right next to the ocean vista."

The view of the beach was indeed beautiful and picturesque. Nodding in approval, Cora thanked her and took a seat.

"A drink?"

"Glass of wine, please," she set her hat on the table and relaxed until a waiter returned with her wine and a menu. She perused it for a while before setting on the salmon and arugula salad.

The waiter had just taken back her menu and walked away, when she caught a clicking sound behind her, followed by a honeyed voice, "My, my...what a coincidence."

Stiffening, she took a second before turning in her seat. Gold was standing behind her, leaning heavily on his cane in a blue blazer, linen trousers, and a large wicker hat.

"Gold," she said neutrally, "I didn't know you summer on the island."

"Likewise," he answered, sliding into the seat across from her with more grace than made sense for someone who walked with a limp, "We so rarely see you here I'd all but forgotten your husband owned a house on Calypso."

Not missing the 'your husband owns' and sensing it to be intentional, Cora smiled sweetly, "Well it has been a while. You certainly look right at home, though. Decided not to go for the full sailor suit?"

The slight man only chuckled in response, "No need to be rude, Cora. We're just two old friends having lunch together."

Before she could protest that they were neither of those things, the waiter returned to fill her wine glass and Gold immediately jumped in and ordered a whiskey with a twist for himself.

She glared at him, but he ignored it, instead moving his cane to the other side of the chair to prop against the window sill, "So you're here for a long weekend? Good for you."

"What do you what?" she cut him off.

"Excuse me?"

"My assistant told me you showed up at my book signing. Now you're here."

"Merely a coincidence."

"That we're on the island maybe, but you invited yourself over to my table for a reason. What is it?"

He sat with an unreadable expression as the waiter set his drink down in front of him. Waiting until they were alone again, Gold picked up the glass and answered with a sip, "Merely wanted to see that it was really you. I confess when I walked in and saw you, I was quite surprised."

"And why would that be?" she asked with a sigh.

"You're taking a long weekend now. I'd have thought this was a very busy time for you. Election season is only, what? Four months away, give or take?"

"What do you care about that?" she scoffed, "The primary season starts next year, but you won't have to involve yourself until midsummer. After the Federalist Party picks whatever stuffed shirt they're going to run, and he comes to you with his hand out for a campaign donation."

"You mean like you'll be doing to your capitol city insiders and rich liberal friends?" he shot back, raising one eyebrow and taking another sip of his whiskey.

She laughed, "You really are fully playing the part aren't you? Ever since you went into the private sector and switched teams, you dutifully play the part. Tell me are you going to give an impassioned speech at the convention next year about the importance of a 'family values' government while haking the merchandise you make in Agraban sweatshops?"

"I don't know. Is part of your campaign strategy to give an 'intimate' one-on-one interview on prime-time television and talk about how you care about the common man from inside your castle?" he shot back.

She quirked her lips a little.

Finishing the last of his drink, Gold set it down on the table, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, "Anyhow, at least I'll be able to give the party chairman good news next time I speak to him."

"Good news?"

"That whoever our candidate is, they won't actually have to go up against the legendary Cora Mills in the general election because that whisper campaign she started about running wasn't actually serious. Probably just an effort to boost sales of her new book."

"Excuse me?!" she demanded in a hushed whisper.

"It's alright, Cora," Gold shrugged, "I don't blame you for not wasting your time. We both know Misthaven isn't ready to be lead by a woman."

"Maybe your party isn't, but you don't represent the whole country."

"Well, maybe I'm wrong, but if a woman were to make it...she'd have to be a serious politician and you never really were that, were you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Gold? Of the two of us, I'm the one who's actually held political office!" she said angrily, "Writing checks doesn't mean you know a thing about governing!"

"No, but I know you," he answered, giving her a heated look, "Once upon a time you were ready to walk away from it all."

Cora drew a breath, "That's bullshit! You flatter yourself, Gold!"

"Oh aye?" he laughed out loud, playing up his Dunbroch accent. It was a tactic she remembered from when they first me. Gold was a dual-citizen and had been living in Misthaven for over three decades, he intentionally used his childhood borgue to hold over the heads of politicians the reminder that Dunbroch was the only southern land that held out against the influence of Misthaven even through war, annexation of all the others, and democratization of the whole region.

Cora gritting her teeth at it being used on her.

"With both know your memory is the one that's selective on this, Cora," he said confidently, "Or perhaps wishful."

She had to grip the underside of the table to keep from launch out of her seat at the word. Taking a deep breath she answered steadily, "I assure you I'm very serious about the Presidency. I intend to run and I intend to win."

"We'll see," he answered skeptically picking up his cane and using it to stand. After getting his balance he leaned over the table into her space, "It doesn't appear that way from where I'm standing."

With that he left, leaving Cora sitting alone and fuming.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"I double checked with the DisPater team. They're staying in a hotel tonight, so it'll just be the three in the house tonight. Everyone's in," Drake said, putting his phone away as he and Robin walked down the stairs to their shared room, "I'm going to shower."

Robin nodded absently, sitting down on the bed and kicking off his shoes. He'd just gotten comfortable, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

There was a single text from Regina reading, "Meet me on the beach."

He typed back a text asking why, but got no response so he shoved himself up from the bed. Typing out a text to Drake saying that Ms. Mills had asked for security to accompany her on an evening jog and he'd gone since Drake was showering, Robin slid back on his shoes and left the room.

He climbed up the stairs to the main floor and quietly went out the back door directly down to the beach.

The sun was setting over the water when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Got the jump on you, Mr. Security?" Regina teased.

He laughed, pulling away from her, "What's going on? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, grabbing his hand, "There's something I want to show you."

He let him lead her down the beach until they were nearly out of view of the house.

"Regina, it's nearly dark. I don't think the lighthouse is a good idea right now," he said warily.

"We're not going to the lighthouse," she answered,"Just trust me!"

She lead him up one of the sand dunes to the edge of an elevated rock walkway. Laid out on one of the bigger rocks was a blanket and wine with two glasses.

"You went out here and did this by yourself?" he demanded.

"You're welcome," she said dryly.

"No!" he backtracked, "Love, this is really sweet, but you can't take risks like this! You know threats still come in on occasion.'

"You do all the time," she said, turning away to open the wine before he could argue that it was his job.

With a sigh he sat down on the blanket next to her and accepted a glass. She clinked hers against his and took a sip.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," he drank as well,allowing her to cuddle in next to him. They drank in silence for a moment until he said quietly, "I got you something, actually."

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the tiny white cardboard box he'd been carrying around, glad he thought to take it when he left the room earlier.

Lifting the lid, Regina pulled out the necklace inside and stared at it questions. It was a glass orb with polished pebbles inside.

"The stones are from our lake," he told her, slipping the chain over her head, "Back in Sherwood? I saw it at a souvenir stand on the way to Donald's."

Lifting it she blinked back tears, "Robin I...I love it...I don't know what to say."

He cut her off with a kiss. Pulling away, she wiped her eyes and said with a laugh, "Alright, well now I feel even worse about teasing you last night."

"Yeah, you should!" he answered ruefully.

She glanced away with a smile.

"What?" he nudged her, "What's that look?"

"Did you...miss me?" she said softly.

He stared at her for a moment and said roughly, "What do you think?"

"Mmm," she hummed as he leaned over and kissed her, "Sorry for teasing you."

"You don't seem that sorry."

Blushing she admitted, "I know, I do feel bad but also...I like it."

His eyebrows shot up, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

Leaning in, he kissed her neck, hands creeping under her shirt, "Well you want to know something else?"

"Hm?" her eyes slid closed.

"I couldn't wait," he whispered in her ear, "You were too sexy."

She moaned, heat growing between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his back. His hands found her breasts and he nipped at her ear.

He pulled back slightly, glancing up at the walkway above them.

"It's okay," she assured him, "It's dark. No one can see us down here."

His breath caught, the smoldering tension between them ramping up instantly. Diving back into her lips, he moved his hands under her backside to scoot her body down the blanket, legs framing his sides.

She bit her lip to stay quiet as he lifted her shirt and yanked down the side of her bra to bite her nipple.

Breathing heavily, she ground herself into him, feeling how hard he was through his jeans.

"Robin!" she gasped, lead lolling back.

He pulled back from her, hair mussed from her running her hands through it and eyes wide and deep with arousal. The image struck something primal, causing her to tense at the stab of desire that went through her lower belly.

Robin's hands quickly flew to the button on her shorts and pulled them, along with her underwear, down her legs. She sat up as he tossed them a side, lifting herself over to straddle his lap and unzip his pants. With his help, she moved his clothes aside until his cock sprung free.

She didn't even have to say anything, he was already reaching for his wallet. As he tore open the condom, she stroked up and down his length. He was so hard and already leaking into her hand.

Brushing her hand aside to put on the condom and wrapped his arms around her back to steady her as she balanced on his shoulders and lowered herself onto him.

"Ohh!" he moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his throat in a way that as too tempting to resist.

Leaning forward, she bit down on the skin under his jaw.

Growling, he shook his head out of her grip, and thrust his hips up hard.

She gasped.

"Too much?" he breathed.

"No," she shook her head breathlessly, "Keep going...keep going!"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Gripping her waist, he guided both their movements, fucking into her with abandon.

Holding on, Regina let out shaky moans, trying not to attract attention. As far as she could see there was no one around, but just in case...it felt too good to really keep quiet, though. Throwing her head back, she rocked her pelvis, meeting each of his thrusts equally.

She knew they would finish together this time, she could feel it.

Legs shaking, she cried out, riding him through her orgasm, her inner muscles milking him over the edge with her. Wrapped up in ecstatic pleasure, both lost track of how much noise they were making or anything besides each other.

Regina drifted back to consciousness first, becoming aware of the sound of waves breaking against the shore and the cool, salty breeze against her skin.

Lifting her head to meet Robin's eyes, she smiled and liked dry lips.

Keeping their bodies joined together for the moment, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stoked the lobe with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back against his lips, resting her forehead against his and just basking in this still moment together.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Back at the house, Cora sat quietly on the upstairs balcony, wrapping a sweater around herself to keep out the wind.

Dinner that evening had been a quiet affair and she'd done little more than pick at her plate. After, she excused herself as quickly as possible and retreated outside to think.

The quiet was interrupted, however, but the door sliding open and light flooding the wooden deck as Henry stepped out.

"There you are," he said, "What are you doing out here in the dark?"

"Just getting some air," Cora answered noncommittally.

"Oh, that's nice," Henry said, moving to sit in the chair next to her, "So did you have a good day?"

Glancing over at him in surprise, she asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked confused, "I just meant did you have a nice day?"

She frowned, recalling the conversation with Gold where he implied she was getting sloppy.

"It was fine."

"Okay," he answered cautiously, "Well are you coming to bed soon?"

"What?" she asked, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well…" he said slowly, "...I thought maybe after last night…"

What he was hinting at was clear and she'd been expecting it, but along with it came unpleasant memories. Gold saying that she'd never seemed serious...having to set her career back when she found out she was pregnant for a second time…

"You thought what?!" she demanded abruptly, "That it would change things? Make up for all these years?"

"I...well…" he hesitated.

Pushing herself up from the chair she said, "We aren't in our 20s anymore, Henry. One night of love making isn't going to fix all our problems."

Sliding the balcony door open and closed, Cora disappeared into the house leaving Henry sitting alone.

He sat in stunned silence for a moment. Looking out over the railing, he started at the beach below.

Through the dark he saw two figures walking toward the house. Even from a distance he recognized Regina, and, of course, it was obvious who would be with her.

Letting out a regretful sigh, he sunk back into the chair, not wanting to have to go back inside just yet.


	37. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina drifted awake to the sound of her phone buzzing. Looking up at the ceiling, she blinked in confusion. It was a Saturday and she didn't recall having anything important to do that day. Why would her alarm be going off?

Rolling over she picked up her phone and found that the buzzing was from several texts, the latest was from Lily.

" _Did you see The Mirror last night?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _Check their website."_

Frowning, she settled back under the covers and opened a browser to search for The Mirror's website.

Resting her hand behind her head, she waited distractedly as it loaded. Their front page was splashed with a bold white letters " _Spencer wild night in Cayetano"_ above a blurry picture of a neon lit room in the middle of which was James Spencer with a topless woman on his lap.

She blinked, suddenly paying more attention. Scrolling down to the actual story she read it to herself.

" _Trouble in paradise? 29 year old financier, James Spencer has recently been seen gracing red carpets with Regina Mills, granddaughter of former President Xavier Mills. This past weekend, though, he was spotted partying at a strip club in gambling resort San Cayetano. Does this mean splitsville for the power couple? We anxiously await the political princess's reaction!"_

She sighed, frowning at the characterization of her in the article. Before she could do anything else, though, her phone buzzed again.

" _Did you see it?"_

" _Yes,"_ she typed back.

" _You okay?"_

" _Yeah, I guess,"_ she answered, " _I know my mother is going to freak, though!"_

" _Fuck, Cora!"_ Lily responded, " _Are YOU alright?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine,"_ Regina answered again, " _I mean I don't know what I'll do…"_

" _Dump his worthless ass!"_

Before she could type a response her phone started buzzing with an incoming call from James.

" _I gotta go. Talk to you later,"_ Regina typed to Lily and then swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Regina," James voice was anxious and rough, "Listen I have to tell you something-"

"I saw The Mirror," she cut him off.

"Fuck!" he groaned, "I'm so sorry."

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing against her ear. Lowering it she saw that she had another call coming in from her mother. With a sigh, she hit 'ignore' and said to James, "My mother is calling."

"I really am sorry...what are we doing to do?"

"What are we going to do?" she repeated, "Well there isn't much to do! This deal was supposed to involve discretion!"

"I know, I know!" he groaned, "I messed up. My dad has been calling all morning…"

As if on cue her phone buzzed with another call from her mother.

"Yeah, my mother will be up here knocking on my door any minute now" she answered after again declining the call.

He sighed heavily, "So what do we tell them? What about when the tabloids start calling?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she paused before answering, "The way I see it everyone expects this will end in a break up, so...that's probably the least messy way to resolve things. We tell our parents we're over because of those pictures, and tell the press 'no comment'"

"Yeah," he said ruefully, "You're right. I didn't mean for this to happen, Regina, really."

"It's fine," she sighed as her phone started buzzing again, "Listen, I really have to go."

"Okay," James answered, "Bye."

Hanging up, she answered the other incoming call, "Yes Mother? Yes...I saw the article in The Mirror."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After a 20 minute argument with her mother on the phone, Regina finally managed to convince her to let her off the phone long enough to shower...with the promise, of course, that she'd speak to James as soon as she got out.

Not bothering to mention that she'd already spoken to him, she hung up, took a long hot shower, dried and brushed her hair, and then got dressed.

Finally unable to delay any longer, she left her suite and rode the elevator downstairs.

In the dining room her father was sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Morning," she said, pouring herself a cup.

"Morning," Henry answered, "Your mother is looking for you."

She sighed as she stirred cream and sugar into the cup, "About The Mirror article?"

He didn't answer, but there was really no need to.

"Setting down the spoon," she grabbed a muffin, cut it open, and spread butter on, "Gods, what a mess!"

"Well," Henry said gently, "I won't say 'I told you so'-"

"Then please don't!" she shot back in exasperation.

Henry looked slightly hurt, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright," he brushed off the apology, awkward silence falling between them that was broken by her phone going off again.

She opened the incoming text from Cora, " _Where are you?!"_

" _At breakfast."_

" _Well come to my office ASAP!"_

Letting out a breath, she excused herself and carried her coffee and muffin with her to the elevator. On the fourth floor she made her way around to the office where her mother was waiting for her.

Inside, Cora had her computer open to The Mirror's homepage.

Looking up at her daughter, the older woman crossed her arms and motioned for her to sit down.

Taking one of the chairs, Regina set her coffee and muffin down on the edge of the desk.

"This...is a disaster!" Cora said measuredly.

"Yes," Regina nodded, "I know."

"Did you talk to James?"

"I did."

"And?!"

"I ended things."

"You what?" Cora asked.

"I ended things," she repeated, taken aback by her mother's surprise.

"Why would you do that?"

"Mother, he was caught partying with strippers!"

"Don't remind me!" Cora said, "So what? You're going to play the role of jilted girlfriend like the tabloids are speculating?"

"Well what do you want me to do, Mother?" she asked, "Be the forgiving doormat girlfriend, instead?"

"I'd prefer if it hadn't come to this in the first place!" Cora exploded, "My God, Regina, I thought things were going well between the two of you?"

"Well...honestly, Mother, things were kind of fizzling anyway," she admitted.

"Fizzling?"

She shrugged, "We gave it a shot but I just don't think it was meant to be."

"Well that's preposterous, Regina!" her mother answered, "You get out of a relationship what you put into it! James Spencer was perfect for you!"

Regina frowned, wondering why she was surprised that this had, somehow, turned out to be her fault.

"Ever since Unity Day in the capitol the two of you have barely seen each other! That was two months ago!"

"As I said, things were fizzling."

"Regina-"

"Are you actually defending James right now, Mother?" she interrupted, "Our names are all over the tabloids. I know you aren't happy about that!"

"Of course, I'm not," Cora answered.

"Well, maybe think about that?" she suggested, "It isn't even campaign season yet and already we're caught up in a scandal because of him! You still think he's perfect for me?"

Cora sighed, the expression on her face telling Regina that her mother knew she was right, "Alright, you have point but maybe you should learn from this experience, Regina?"

"Learn what, exactly?" she asked, taking a bite of her muffin, "To not date guys who cheat?"

"That you have to be proactive in your relationship!" Cora corrected, "Men will try to get away with whatever they can. If you're ever going to get what you need out of a relationship, you have to take charge!"

"Like you do with Daddy?" she muttered bitterly.

"What did you just say?" Cora demanded.

"Nothing, Mother," she sighed.

Storming around the desk, Cora grabbed the other half of the muffin up and tossed it in the trash.

"I wasn't finished with that!" Regina protested.

"It's pure sugar and fat!" her mother answered, "You aren't 21 anymore Regina, you need to start thinking about your future."

"One muffin will ruin my future?"

"You know what I'm talking about! This is just like your last relationship. You've barely tried. You haven't tried with any man since college. You still living at home and acting like you're a teenager-"

"You want me to move out?"

"No, I'm not saying that! What I want you to do is start taking your role in this family more seriously!"

"Is this about moving to the political office again?"

"Yes, it is! My campaign will kick off in less than four months, we need you to contribute-"

"I'm happy where I am, Mother!"

Gritting her teeth, Cora stood behind her desk.

"Look," she tried to change the subject, "My plan so far was to not say much to the press about this James situation. Let it blow over. Unless you had another strategy in mind?"

"No," the older woman shook her head, "That sounds very reasonable."

"Great," Regina stood from the chair, "I'll see you later."

"This discussion isn't over, Regina," Cora warned as she walked out the door.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The rest of the weekend had been relatively peaceful until, somehow, a reporter managed to track down her cellphone number.

After an initial "no comment" her phone and rung continuously until she finally had to just turn it off.

Apparently Albert Spencer had also called in an attempt to convince Regina to give another chance, but Cora dealt with that call.

At lunch she'd had to hear all about it, but was still grateful that she didn't have to take it herself.

Finally, after Cora paused in her lecturing, Henry cleared his throat.

"I got a call from Zelena this morning. She and Blake are coming for dinner tonight."

Both Regina and Cora looked at him in surprise.

"Tonight?"

"Yes," he answered, "They said they're driving down."

"From the Federal District?" Cora asked, "What for?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but they said they had some sort of announcement they wanted to make in person."

"Is it about this thing in the tabloids?"

"I don't think so," Henry answered, "She didn't even mention that when we spoke...but she did text about it later."

Regina sighed, knowing the crap she'd get from her sister and brother-in-law both over this.

"What sort of announcement?" Cora asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Henry admitted, "I was a bit concerned but Zelena assured me it was nothing bad."

"Why didn't she call me?" Cora asked.

Glancing at his wife, Henry sense the hornets' nest that was the question, and dodged it, "I'm sure she tried, Dear, but you've been very busy this morning."

Cora huffed but didn't comment, "We'll have to let Mrs. Fa know to expect two more people for dinner tonight."

"Yes," Henry nodded, "That's a good thought…"

Regina stared at her plate as her parents' voices faded into the background. Abruptly pushing away from the table, "Excuse me."

Making her way through the outer kitchen, she opened the patio door and stepped out into the garden.

Taking a deep breath she dug her phone out of her pocket and powered it up.

25 missed calls.

Rolling her eyes, she opened her messager and typed out a message to Robin.

" _Can we meet? Somewhere private?"_

" _Sure...where?"_

" _I don't know! Just somewhere no one will see us."_

" _There's a spot a mile into the running trail. I can meet you there."_

" _Okay, sure. See you there,"_ she answered.

After a quick trip up to her room to change, she set out along the trail around the property. The first part of it was in the open, but about halfway through it disappeared into the trees behind the house.

As the tree cover and underbrush got deeper, Regina finally spotted Robin in the distance.

Turning, he spotted her, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she jogged up to him, "Are there security cameras in this area?"

"What?"

"Security cameras?" she repeated, "Can anyone see us right now?"

"No," he shook his head, pointing behind her, "The nearest perimeter camera is four meters that way. And it's pointed outward."

"Good," she grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him to her lips.

He moaned in surprise, hands holding her hips.

They kissed until they had to break apart for air.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"I told you 'yes'," she answered, going back in for another kiss, but he pulled back.

"Is this about this thing in the news with James Spencer?" he asked.

Was it? At first she'd simply wanted to talk, but the moment she saw him her thoughts had turned to other things.

"No, Robin, it's not about James," she answered honestly, "I don't care about this whole thing. It was bound to happen. If anything it's a relief because I don't want a fake boyfriend, I just want you."

His expression melted like ice cream and leaned back into the kiss, "My Love."

She wrapped her arms around him, hand moving down to massage him through his running pants.

Pulling back, he chuckled, "Regina…"

"You said there's no cameras here, right?"

"Well, yeah, but….right here?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Right here, right now."

That was the last she needed to say as he scooped her off her feet with a growl.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She made it back to the house about an hour later, walking gingerly as she was a bit sore from being backed up against a tree...and other reasons.

She shivered at the memory of goading Robin until he braced her against the nearest tree and fucked her hard.

A smile played at her lips as she crossed the front lawn, glancing up she noticed two black towncars in the circle out front.

She stared in confusion until she caught a flash of her sister's bright red hair getting out of the back of one.

Recalling her parents' conversation that she'd fled earlier, she straightened up and walked toward them.

As she stepped into the circle, Blake emerged from the other side of the car. Glancing over at her, he started for a moment before sliding his sunglasses down.

"Regina," he greeted, "You look...have you taken up jogging?"

She shrugged, "Blake, Zelena...what are you doing here?"

"Can't we come see our family for dinner?" Zelena asked snottily.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps because you had to ruin everything as you always do!" the redhead snapped, turning on her heel and storming up to the front door.

"What was that all about?" she asked her brother-in-law.

"You haven't seen The Mirror?" Blake asked condescendingly.

"Oh that."

"Oh that? That's all you have to say?"

She sighed, "Blake, I'm really not in the mood to rehash this."

"Well, what were you thinking?"

"About what?" she asked, "I didn't tell James to go party with strippers!"

"And, yet, our family name is the one being dragged through the mud all the same!" he shot back, "Honestly, Regina, you have to be smarter than this!"

Gritting her teeth, Regina asked, "Why are you two here? If all you wanted was to gripe at me about James, you could have just called!"

Nearing the top of the steps, her words reached her older sister's ears, "We had a big announcement to make! Not that anyone will care now!"

"What are you talking about, Zelena? I had no way of knowing this would happen!"

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled as they opened the door, "It's about you...again! It's always about you. Somehow you're always the center of attention!"

"Oh by the Gods!" Regina groaned, "I don't want to be."

"But you are and now no one is going to care that I'm having a baby!"

Silence fell as her sister's screeched announcement echoed through the foyer. Even Regina was struck speechless at the sudden

The silence was broken by a soft voice at the end of the hallway, "What?"

Turning the two women saw their parents standing by the elevator. After a long silence, her mother slowly walked forward, "Zelena, is this true? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Mother, I am," she answered reaching into her purse and taking out a sonogram, "The doctor estimates I'm about 6 weeks."

Taking the picture gingerly, Cora stared at it. It was Henry who finally broke the tension, "That's wonderful news!"

Stepping past his wife he hugged an ecstatic Zelena, "Congratulations, Darling."

As Henry moved on to shake Blake's hand, Cora straightened up, "Well...this is indeed a happy turn of events. We should celebrate. I'll tell Mrs. Fa to prepare a special dinner tonight."

"Ugh," Zelena groaned, "If I can keep it down! Everything is already making me sick!"

Patting her hand, Henry led her over to one of the couches in the entryway, "I'll go make you a ginger ale."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she beamed, sitting down with exaggerated difficulty considering she was still skinny as rail.

Regina shoved down any unkind thoughts about her sister's penchant for melodrama, tough, and moved to sit down in the chair across from her as Cora and Blake took seats on either side of Zelena.

"Yes, and don't worry about this business in The Mirror," Cora re-assured her, "It's just a cheap tabloid anyway! They'll move onto the next story soon enough. It wouldn't be a bad idea to wait to make an official announcement anyway. If you're showing a little, the public will be all the more delighted!"

"You think so?" Zelena, "I hadn't even thought of that."

"First thing in the morning, I'll call the editor of United News. Tell him we'll be making a big announcement in a few weeks. That way you'll be sure to make it to the front of the society pages."

Cora and Zelena continued to discuss plans for announcing the pregnancy while Regina and Blake eyed each other awkwardly.

"So how's work?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"Great."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," he nodded, an awkward silence falling again. Luckily it was interrupted when Henry returned with a glass of ginger ale for Zelena.

"Here you are, Sweetheart."

Beaming under the attention, accepted it with a thanks. By then Cora had moved on to discussing photographers with Blake. The two excused themselves to her office, leaving a seat open for Henry.

"So how are you doing?" he asked her, "Have you been feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm tired all the time! It's to hard with work and Blake being at the political office all the time!" she said, "And next year is an election year! I've had to turn away all new clients because I'm due right at the start of campaign season!"

"Well don't worry, we'll be here to help you if you need it and you don't need to worry about working anyway," Henry assured her, "You just need to worry about growing a healthy baby."

The two chatted until Zelena finished her ginger ale and Henry went off to get her a refill, leaving his two daughters alone.

"Congratulations on the baby," Regina said.

"Thanks...sorry about Spencer," Zelena answered, this time not sounding at all hostile.

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Ah," Zelena nodded, "So it's was Mother's relationship rather than yours?"

Her head snapped over at the words, "Why would you say that?"

Zelena laughed, "You think she didn't used to do the same to me?"

"I don't remember that," Regina muttered.

"Yeah, of course you don't," Zelena answered, "You were away at college and had no time for your family."

Regina looked away so her sister wouldn't see her eyeroll.

"Honestly, what is with your taste in men?"

She looked up, "...what?"

"Were you really so in love with that vet's son?"

After letting out a sigh of relief, Regina answered, "Do you really love Blake?"

"I know he's not your type, but he's mine!" she answered.

"There you go then."

"Alright, fair enough," Zelena answered, "Though I can only imagine how Mother would have reacted if you'd married him!"

Regina quirked her lips. If she only knew…

"Well, I better get changed before dinner," she pushed herself up from the couch, "Congrats again."

"Good luck, Sis," Zelena waved as she made her way to the elevator.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

After dinner that night, the family had a long discussion until Zelena excused herself, saying she was tired. Blake went along and Regina took the opportunity to retreat to her room as well.

Left alone Henry and Cora finished their drinks quietly before heading up to their suite.

Henry showered while Cora removed her makeup and changed into a nightgown.

She was just sliding in to bed when Henry emerged from the bathroom. Shutting off the light, he walked around to his side of the bed and slid in.

Things had been a little awkward between them since what happened after their anniversary, so he stayed firmly on his side but did comment, "Today was a good day."

Startled out of thought, Cora nodded, "Yes...good timing. Announcing a new baby just a few months before my run will be good optics."

He sighed, "I thought you might just be happy about having our first grandchild."

"Well, of course, I am!" she said matter-of-factly, "Still...perhaps it was fate."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"I don't," she rolled over and flipped off her bedside light, "But I'll take a win where I can get it."

He wasn't totally happy with that answer, but chose not to argue, instead simply picking up a book and his reading glasses.

"Do you think they'll be moving back in with us?" Cora asked.

"Perhaps," he set down his book, "Zelena mentioned that work has been difficult and it's not as if she'll be able to take on clients for this election. I'm sure once your run starts they might...at least temporarily."

"I think it'd be a good idea," she said thoughtfully, "Will make things easier to have everyone living in the same city and working on the same team during the campaign. Speaking of...we need to talk about Regina."

He slid off his glasses, "Cora…"

"This has gone on long enough," his wife interrupted, "She needs to join the political office."

"There's nothing we can do if she doesn't want to!"

"Does that mean you're not leaving either? I thought you were going to take a sabbatical next year to support the campaign or did you not mean that?"

"No, Cora, of course, I'll take the time to help your campaign-"

"Then it won't kill Regina to also!"

Henry sighed.

"If she really insists she can go back to the Foundation after the election!" Cora insisted.

"What would you have me do?"

"Draw up the paperwork on Monday!"

"I'm not going to tell her she has to take a sabbatical. If you can convince her that's one thing but I won't force her-"

"Fine, I will. Just send over the paperwork."

"You really think you can change her mind?" Henry asked skeptically, "You said she refused-"

"Just leave it to me, Henry. You know I can be persuasive," she said, settling down into her pillow.

Henry Mills was doubtful, but had to admit that his wife did tend to get what she wanted…no matter how implausible it seemed.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

When Monday rolled around Regina was glad to be back in the office and have something to focus on other than fielding calls from tabloids. Zelena's announcement may have distracted her parents from James' escapades, but the gossip rags were still very much on the subject.

Setting down her briefcase, she sighed heavily.

The sound of the door closing behind her drew her attention. Turning, she noticed that Lily had come into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Hi," she said curiously.

"You okay?"

"Lily, I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, you told me you were fine but now I'm asking if you're really okay!"

"And I told you I'm fine!" Regina insisted, "Why are you making such a big deal of this? You know that...he and I weren't exclusive."

Leaning in the dark haired woman said, "...you don't have to whisper that Regina, your mother isn't here."

"Okay," she sat down, "Lily, I appreciate your concern, but I have a lot of work to do!"

"Look all I'm saying is that sometimes...feelings happen even when you don't want them too. It's okay to not be okay."

She chuckled, "Yes, well, I really am. Trust me, what you're thinking...this isn't that."

Lily finally seemed to somewhat accept that, "Okay, but if you change your mind, you know I'm here."

With that, Lily opened the door and return to her desk. With the door open, Regina could hear the phone ringing as the other woman answered it.

"Hello?...Yes...okay, I'll tell her."

Standing, she turned back to the office, "Alright, well, turns out I lied...your mother is here."

"What?" Regina demanded.

"She's downstairs," Lily nodded, "The front desk clerk says she wants to see you and asks that you come down."

"Why doesn't she come up?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged, "But the front desk says she was really insistent!"

"Okay," Regina dragged herself up from her chair. Walking out of the office, she glanced over at Robin, "You'd better come too."

"Of course," he nodded, standing and motioning for her to go ahead to the elevator.

"Good luck!" Lily called as she sat back down at her desk.

Regina quirked her lips as she and Robin boarded the elevator.

"What's this about?" he asked once the doors were shut.

"I don't know," Regina answered, "Maybe more about this tabloid thing."

Reaching over, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled back at him before the doors opened and she was forced to drop it.

Heels clicking on the marble, she walked toward the front desk where her mother was still standing.

"Regina," Cora turned, "There you are."

"Mother," she nodded, "What are you doing here?"

Putting one arm around her daughter, Cora led her to the front doors, "I wanted to discuss something with you...in private."

The older woman glanced back at Drake who nodded understandingly, and motioned for Locksley to hang back to give them some space.

Walking alongside her mother, they crossed over the threshold and out onto the sidewalk.

Regina frowned, it was breezy that day and she'd left her coat upstairs, "There would be more privacy in my office, Mother."

Cora ignored her though, continuing to walk along until they were a good distance from the Mills Foundation building, "I just wanted to give you one last chance to reconsider the political office. Now is the time we need to come together as a family, Regina. Especially since your sister won't be able to be as active in the campaign."

"Mother," she sighed, "I'm not interested"

The older woman frowned, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Before Regina could respond, a blaring car horn caught her attention. Turning, the two caught sight of a taxi that swerved across traffick and parked clumsily, nearly jumping the curb in its haste.

The driver's side window rolled down and a plain looking man leaned out, "Cora Mills, right? Former governor of Misthaven?"

Cora blinked, "I'm sorry...have we met?"

Glancing Regina up and down, the man shoved open the door and stepped out, "Who's this? Your daughter?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Cora said, attempting to turn away.

"She's pretty, just like her mother...too bad her mother's such a traitor!"

Feeling tense, Regina stepped back. Before she could turn to see where Drake and Robin were, the man's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going!"

"Take your hands off her!" Cora yelled.

Regina pulled back, but he held onto her hard. In the distance she could hear Robin's voice shouting.

"I said where are you going?!" the man yelled in her face.

Pulling back with all her might, she kicked him hard in the shin. As he let go of her with a shout, she stumbled backwards, falling against the cold, hard pavement.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Cora yelled, smacking him.

"Ow! You bitch!"

As Regina looked up, the man seized Cora around her waist and dragged her into his cab.

"Mother!" she called as the door shut behind them.

"Mrs. Mills!" Drake shouted.

The cab roared to life and pulled away from the curb with squealing tires.

Turning, Drake chased after it as it tore down the street.

"Regina!" Robin fell to his knees beside her, lifting her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she scrambled to her feet, hurrying to into the street to see where the cab had gone. The comotion had drawn a fair number of spectators, many of which had their cellphone cameras out filming as Drake chased after the cab. He was too far away to have a hope of catching it though.

As it neared and intersection it swerved back and forth dangerously, drifting as the light turned red. With a blare of a car horn, a car speed through in the opposite direction, clipping the front end.

Both cars spun out before coming to a stop.

Regina's hand flew to her mouth in shock, lungs feeling like all the air was suddenly sucked from them.

Drake didn't miss a stride, though, running over to the cab and yanking open the driver's side door. The pulled the driver out and shoved him face first onto the ground.

"Come on!" Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him to the intersection.

As they arrived, Cora had already opened the passenger's side door.

"Mother!" Regina called, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, yes-" Cora attempted to wave her off.

"Mrs. Mills, don't move," Robin instructed, "You could have a spinal injury."

"I'm fine!" Cora insisted, but remained seated as Robin took out his phone to call an ambulance. There were already sirens blaring in the distance, though.

Holding onto the side of the cab for support, Regina took deep breaths and tried to stop she shaking in her hands.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The blanket the paramedics gave her was scratchy and smelled like chemicals, but she'd kept it on for the entirety of the ride to the hospital and the exam the doctors insisted on giving her.

After they gave her a clean bill of health they sent her to the private waiting room where'd she'd been met by the police. Once she finished giving her statement, she was left alone with Robin and Drake hovering nearby, along with hospital security.

She sat numbly under the blanket, staring at the dingy floor and her stocking that had torn when she fell on the pavement.

Her focus interrupted only when Henry arrived, "Regina!"

Finding herself surprisingly unsteady on her feet, she struggled up from the chair.

"Oh my daughter! Are you alright?" he hugged her tightly, pulling back to look her over.

"Yes," she nodded, "Yes, Daddy, I'm fine."

He nodded, "What about your mother?"

"I don't know, they're still examining her."

"Well have you talked to nurse?" he asked.

"I…" she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Oh," he patted her hand, "Don't worry about it. It's alright."

Helping her back to the chair, he motioned Drake over and asked him to find a nurse. The security chief looked hesitant, but nodded.

Eyes on the floor, Regina said quietly, "It was so fast...it happened so fast. It was almost..."

Grabbing her hand, Henry said firmly, "There's nothing you could have done! All that matters is you're alright!"

She nodded, simply looking back at the floor.

After what felt like an eternity, the waiting room doors opened revealing Drake and a nurse pushing Cora Mills in a wheelchair.

"Oh!" Henry leapt up, "You're alright?"

"Yes, Henry," she nodded, motioning to the cut on her head that was now covered with a neat bandage, "Just a scratch."

"Your wife will be alright, Mr. Mills. We've discharged her," the nurse explained, "She just needs to keep her dressing clean."

"Thank all the Gods!" her father breathed.

Clearing his throat, Drake jumped in, "We've pulled the cars around back, Mrs. Mills."

"Around the back?" Cora looked up at him, "Why?"

"The front is swarming with press, Dear," Henry explained, "Given the circumstances, it's probably best if-"

"If I make a statement," Cora cut him off.

"I…" Henry stammered, "...surely we can leave that to the police?"

"It's better if it comes from me," she answered, standing from the wheelchair, "If the public sees me, they'll know we're still strong."

"But does it have to be tonight?" he argued.

"Mrs. Mills, I'm not sure this is safe," Drake joined in, "With what happened-"

"The man is still in custody, yes?" Cora asked.

Drake frowned, but nodded 'yes.'

"Then there's no danger," she concluded, "The public should hear that from me."

"Cora, are you really-"

"I need to do this, Henry!" she said firmly.

Seeming to sense that there was no changing her mind, the two older men persuaded her to get back in the wheelchair, at least to the lobby.

As they pushed her out, Regina stood in the same spot where she'd taken in that entire argument.

"Regina?" Robin caught her attention.

Not saying anything, she walked on numb legs to the elevator with her parents. At the lobby, Cora ditched the chair and was escorted out by Drake and two police officers, Henry insisting on being close by her side.

As they walked through the doors, a hundred blinding flashes went off as the press sprung into action, each reporter shouting questions.

Regina's stopped to watch as Cora held up her hands for silence, "Thank you, everyone, I'd like to assure you all that I, and my family, are perfectly safe. This….frightening event, was perpetuated by a young man who the Unity City PD have informed me was mentally ill. I appreciate everyone's concern for me, but what we should focus on now is not any notions of revenge...but of understanding...understanding that the reason this happened, is because our health system continues to cut funding for mental healthcare. This is a tragedy, not only for those who suffer from mental illness, but for us all. This sort of neglect puts us in danger as a society…"

As her mother droned on, Regina shook her head, "Perfect."

Robin, who'd been beside her the whole time, glanced over and whispered, "What?"

"It's all so perfect."

"Love, what do you mean?" he asked with obvious concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm not," she chuckled mirthlessly, "...she asked me to come outside."

"What?" he repeated.

"She insisted I come downstairs," Regina reminded him of the conversation with Lily, "And then she said she wanted a word in private but insisted we go outside….in public."

Robin stared at her in shock before finally saying, "Regina, you don't really think she…"

She looked over and met his eyes for a moment, then turned back to Cora who, by now, had the entire crowd of reporters eating out of her hand. Rather than victim, she looked strong...like a leader.

"It doesn't matter what I think. No one will ever prove it," Regina commented bitterly, "She's too perfect for that."

The two watched Cora for a few more moments before the tiredness overtook Regina. Turning into Robin she said quietly, "Take me home."

Wrapping an arm around her, Robin lead her to the car. She was acutely aware of all the cameras on them, but put it out of her mind. It'd just look like she was traumatized from the day and he was helping her...and even if someone thought it looked like more, she couldn't bring herself to care.


	38. Spirit Night 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"So explain to me, again, how this masquerade ball works?" Robin said as he stopped at a traffic light.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Regina laughed, "Don't you celebrate Spirit Night in Sherwood?"

"Well, sure," he answered, lifting the glittery white and gold mask she'd just picked up from the costume designer, "but I never wore anything like this."

"No?" she joked, "Pity. You'd look cute in it."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, setting the mask back in the bag as the light turned green.

"So what do you do for Spirit Night in Sherwood?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, the children dress up and get candy. The adults dress up and drink. Bonfires, of course. Those who take the holiday more seriously than just an excuse to party, or who've recently lost someone, visit the graves of relatives to leave flowers and treats. The really observant might go to temple as well...the normal measures that are supposed to keep spirits appeased," he answered.

"Well, this ball is pretty much the same," Regina answered, "In the end it is just a Spirit Night party, only fancier."

"I see," he laughed.

"What are your plans for tonight? Are you on duty?"

"Until 8. After that I hadn't really given it much thought," he answered, turning into a gas station, "We're getting a little low, I think I'll fill up before we head back to the estate."

"Okay," she nodded, relaxing as Robin shut off the engine and got out. Glancing out the window she observed the clear blue sky with only a few fluffy clouds on the horizon. Today had been a warm fall day that promised to descend into a brisk, but not freezing, night, so it looked like they have good weather for the ball. Her mother would be pleased. This event wasn't officially a fundraiser, or any other sort of political event, but she was, of course, wanting to take as many opportunities as possible to please famous friends of theirs who might later make endorsements...

Her musings were cut off by deep a deep ring-tone that she didn't recognize as one from her phone. Looking around she saw it was coming from Robin's phone that was sitting in the cup holder. She saw the words 'Killian Jones' flashing across the screen in front of a picture of Killian with his arm around Robin's shoulders. Regina snickered, shaking her head at how bromance those two were.

She glanced up, noticing that Robin had his back turned from the car as he pumped gas. Biting her lip, she picked up the phone and swiped to answer.

"Sweeting, I told you not to call me at this number. What if Regina found out?" she said, deepening her voice and doing her best impression of Robin's accent.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments before Killian said, "I don't know what's more disturbing, Love, whatever sort of impression you apparently have of me or that accent!"

Regina laughed, "How are you, Killian?"

"I'm well," he answered, "And you?"

"Oh not bad," she said, "Were you wanting to talk to Robin? He's not here right now."

"Oh that's alright," he answered, "I was just calling to tell the old sod Happy Birthday, even if he still insists on not celebrating it!"

Regina paused, her coffee cup halfway to her lips, "What?"

"Tell him his next drink at the Jolly Roger is on the house. His taste in beer is so cheap it won't cost me much anyway!' Killian joked.

"I..." she stuttered, "...his birthday?"

Killian answered slowly, "You didn't know that?"

"No! I mean, of course I knew, I just...well you know how Robin is about his birthday..." she said wincing internally.

"Oh aye," Jones said understandingly, "He's been like that ever since his folks died. Still, the gang here sends their love so let him know we'll be generous and drink for him tonight!"

She couldn't muster the energy to laugh at the joke, instead simply answering, "Okay, I'll be sure to let him know."

With that she hung up the phone and set it back down in the cup holder. She knew, of course, when his birthday was. They'd discussed it when they first got back together and she'd been pretty shocked to hear she'd missed it the previous year and he hadn't said a word. Back when they first got together she'd mentioned having to really think about what to get him for his birthday, since he'd given so much thought to her gift, but Robin had simply brushed off the idea saying that he didn't celebrate his birthday. It had been a long time out then, so she hadn't thought much of it, but after everything she'd forgotten!

Her musings were interrupted when Robin opened the door and got back inside. He started up the engine doing a double-take as he glanced at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Regina said softly.

"Did you need to go anywhere else before we head back?" he asked as he buckled his seatbelt and pulled away from the gas-pump.

"No," she whispered as they merged into traffic.

The drive back to the estate was long due to an accident on the highway. During that time she nearly breached the subject of what she'd just learned on the phone several times, but chickened out in the end, and, before she knew it, they were pulling into the back parking lot at the estate.

As they walked in through the back door, Robin made his way around to the elevator, "I'm going to check in with Drake. Find out my post for tonight."

"Okay," she nodded absently, turning around as the elevator dinged open, "Robin!"

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He gave her a confused look, but let the elevator doors slide closed. With a heavy sigh, Regina set her handbag, as well as the bag containing her costume for that night, on a side table in the foyer. Making her way over to the east wing, she opened the door onto the terrace to look out to where the tent that would house tables and a dance floor was being set up. Beyond that a large bonfire had already been piled up to be lit at sundown.

She heard footsteps approaching behind her, but didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

"Should be good party tonight," Henry commented, "Looks like we'll have pleasant weather."

"Hm," she grunted.

Her father glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "Everything alright?"

She turned to face her father, squeezing her index finger hesitantly, "Well…"

"Regina, what is it?" he stepped closer, looking concerned, "Tell me."

She sighed, "Today's Robin's birthday."

"Oh...that's nice," Henry said, though his tone of voice was somewhat hesitant as he was afraid she might be about to ask him to help her get out of going to the ball tonight, and he knew his wife would never go for that.

"I forgot."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I forgot," she repeated, "It totally slipped my mind!"

"Oh," he reached out to gently squeeze her arm, "What happened?"

"Well nothing."

"Was he upset?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. He never even let on. I only found out because one of his friends called!" she answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Well, that I only found out because one of his friends called!" Regina said, "I mean technically we've been together over a year now, and I forgot his birthday! What does that say about he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I just a completely selfish person?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course you aren't, Sweetheart!"

"Daddy, you don't need to say that just to make me feel better," she sighed.

"I'm not!" Henry insisted, "You're a very loving and generous person, Regina. I've always been proud of you for that. These things just happen sometimes."

"Yeah, to self-involved people," she muttered bitterly,

"Alright, stop it!" Henry ordered, "You made a mistake, but if you apologize I'm sure he'll forgive you. Robin's not spiteful, and he loves you."

She pursed her lips ruefully, "I love him too, but maybe I'm not so good at that."

He sighed, "Listen...I might be able to tell your mother that you've taken ill tonight."

Regina looked at him doubtfully, "I appreciate the thought, Daddy, but Mother would never buy that! I'll just have to try to make up to him tomorrow."

Henry patted her shoulder, "It'll be alright, you'll see."

"Thanks," Regina sighed, staring back out at the east lawn as the tall wood stack went up in flames.

"Ah, there you two are," Cora's voice drifted out through the doors as she came outside to join them, "I see the bonfire is lit. Regina, did you pick up your outfit for tonight?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered.

"Excellent," Cora said in approval, "Well I suppose we'd better start getting ready, shouldn't we Henry?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Dear," Henry agreed, guiding her back toward the house with a light touch on her back.

"See you tonight, Regina," she said over her shoulder.

With a sad sigh, Regina nodded.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

By 9PM most of the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Regina tried to be dutiful and mingle as much as she could, but found herself still distracted.

Checking her watch, she noted the time and began making her way to the main stage. The band was just finishing up a song. At the end of it, her parents walked together up the small platform to the microphone, and she joined them, standing just to the back.

"Hello everyone," Cora said into the microphone. The hum of conversation slowly died down as people turned to listen to their hosts speak, "Henry and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. We are truly honored to celebrate this sacred night with all of our friends."

The crowd clapped courteously at the words.

"And if I may offer a toast, to continued friendship and future endeavors," Cora said, raising a glass of champagne. Regina was glad to for the mask she was wearing to hide her eyeroll. Her mother was barely even bothering to be subtle anymore!

The crowd, however, followed her example, those who had them raising a glass. Regina clapped delicately nodding to the guests to make clear it was for them, Henry and Cora both joining in with wide smiles.

"We have an excellent evening planned, so please enjoy yourselves," Henry said into the microphone as the band started back up, and the three of them made their way off the platform.

Regina let out a sigh of relief at blending back into the crowd.

"Masterful as always, Cora," a woman wearing a green ruffled dress and a scalloped mask with a dragon head breathing fire on the temple said.

Cora smiled, "Mal, I see our little get-together was tempting enough lure you away from the Federal District."

Mal laughed, "You know me. I make time for those things that I'm certain are worth my time."

Her mother gave the other woman a nod of genuine respect, something rare for Cora. After she turned to Regina, "Regina, dear, could you check with the dance troupe and make sure everything is alright for this evening's entertainment?"

"Certainly, Mother," she agreed, making her way through the crowd, politely greeting those whom she personally knew along the way. She stepped out of the main tent, and up to one of the trailers parked along the side where the entertainment had set up. The door swung open as she reached for the handle, and a woman in a long, black robe, an imitation of traditional Spirit Night garb, and purple feathered mask stepped out.

"Excuse me," Regina said, sliding past her. Inside there were five other women dressed similarly, as well as the director holding a clip board and barking orders, and a few frazzled looking makeup artists and wardrobe designers.

"I beg your pardon," she caught the director's attention, "I'm Regina Mills, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills," he deferred with what she suspected was uncharacteristic obeisance, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check and make sure everything was alright for the performance?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am. Everything is running smoothly, and we will be ready to go in 20 minutes."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I'm glad to hear it."

"You're welcome," he said to her, turning to bark to the rest of the trailer, "Did everyone hear that? We go in 20 minutes so anyone not down by the bonfire, go! Now!"

At the order, the rest of the dancers scurried out of the trailer to make their way over to the bonfire.

Regina followed more sedately, going back into the main tent and picking up a glass of wine at the bar. She sipped it morosely, barely taking in her surroundings even as the side wall of the tent was abruptly flung open, surprising the guests, and the band switch to deep drums and flutes of tribal-style music that the robed dancers swayed and gyrated to as a group. Again, a modernized interpretation of traditional Spirit Night dances, along with some acrobatic flare in the form of lifts and tosses that had the crowd gasping in wonder.

It was a very good performance, but she was too distracted to enjoy it. Instead she found herself staring absently at the carved pumpkins decorating the buffet table.

She knew that the reason for her distraction was Robin. Her father had tried to reassure her, but she still felt guilty. He'd made sure to make her birthday special, and, although they had that horrible fight the next day, it had still been the first one she enjoyed in a long time. And he didn't settle for waiting until the next day either!

Glancing around she noted that the party was running very smoothly. After the performance it'd just be a lot of drinking, eating, and hob-nobbing. Maybe she could sneak off? Make some excuse if her mother noticed she was gone?

She sighed, but sneak off and do what? It was too late now to plan anything. She couldn't even get him a cake! Even if there were a bakery open this late that could make one at such short notice, it'd take 30 minutes, at least, to drive anywhere!

Of course, she considered, there was always what he'd done for her on her birthday. Perhaps it didn't require the most thought, but sex was seldom unappreciated! She could sneak back to the house and text him to come up to her room.

She frowned, though, thinking about how that was what they always did. If she could, she'd like to make this something special.

She slowly made her way out the tent, pacing absently as she thought. Glancing over to the trailers, she spotted a middle-aged blond woman leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. Regina recalled seeing her inside earlier fussing with one of the dancer's robes.

Letting out a breath, she looked out again into the distance. This time the torch-lit path to the house was in her view. It would be nice if they were in a circumstance where she could surprise him, and if she texted him to sneak up to her room during the party he'd probably guess what she had planned. She couldn't very well sneak into this room, though! The staff quarters had security cameras in the hallways. Although, they might not notice Robin disappearing off the feed when he went up to her floor, the person monitoring the cameras would probably take note of her going into one of the security guard's bedrooms!

With an aggravated groan, she reached up and pulled her mask off. The glittery edges of the damned thing were scratching her face. For something so expensive, it sure was a piece of junk.

As she stared at the mask a crazy thought occurred to her. What if, even if someone noticed her on the cameras, they couldn't tell it was her?

Of course, she couldn't exactly count on the mask and gown she was wearing to accomplish that. Anyone could figure out what she'd worn to the party.

An extra loud drum swell caused her to jump out of her musings. Inside the tent, the crowd started clapping signaling the end of the performance.

Suddenly, Regina seemed to have an epiphany. Letting her mask dangle from her hand, she lifted the edge of her skirt and made her way over to the woman smoking by the trailer.

As she approached, the woman tensed, sighing heavily as she snubbed out her cigarette in a paper cup she'd set on the steps, "I'm sorry! I'm putting it out."

"It's alright, it's not that," Regina said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay?" the woman asked warily.

"You do wardrobe for the dance company right?"

"Yes," she nodded, looking confused at the inquiry.

"How'd you like to make 200 gold coins?" Regina asked.

The older woman raised her eyebrows, setting the paper cup back down, "I'm listening…"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina made her way across the east lawn clutching the paper bag the wardrobe lady had sold to her along with the dancer's robe and mask. As she hurried along, she was very glad that there was almost no breeze. The robe reached all the way to the ground and had long billowing sleeves, but the clasps in the front were fairly flimsy. Presumably because the dancers threw them off at the beginning of the performance. Unlike them, however, Regina wasn't wearing a bodysuit, or anything, underneath.

As she reached the back entrance, she slid in the doors and started making her way through the kitchen.

"Yes, Sir, I certainly agree that it's long past time to renegotiate Misthaven's trade agreement with Arendelle," her mother's voice echoed from the front area. Regina froze, but she was already a few steps inside.

"And can I tell the Prime Minister you said as much?" a man's voice asked. She recognized that voice. It was Wesley Sr., the CEO of Arendelle Bank.

"Not on the record," Cora answered, "...yet."

Regina made to step backward out of the door, but her heel clicked on the tile. The two heads shot toward her, her mother immediately fixing her with a hard look.

"I beg your pardon, this area is private property! You need to stay outside where your company is set up!" Cora ordered.

She paused in shock before quickly nodding and going back out the door, she hurried away from the house, hearing the doors it slam closed behind her. Pausing to catch her breath, Regina gathered her wits, hardly able to believe what had just happened.

She'd been face to face with her mother and hadn't been recognized! She laughed to herself incredulously. At least now she could be totally confident of the security cameras not being a problem.

Taking another breath to steady herself, she continued around the rest of the house to go in through the garage entrance.

She pressed the button for the elevator, but thought better of it, turning instead toward the stairwell. The employee quarters were only one floor down, and less likelihood she'd run into anyone.

Cautiously, she peeked out into the hall to make sure no one was there, and then made her way through the dormitories until she got to the one that said R. Locksley on the nameplate. She knocked on the door and waited, but there was no answer. Was he not there?

A few muffled voices echoed in the distance, driving home that she couldn't stay out in the open long without someone seeing her. Experimentally, she tried the doorknob and found that it opened right up.

She quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

The room was a fairly standard dormitory, much like where she'd lived in college, only bigger and no cheap movie posters.

Robin wasn't there and she wasn't sure where he was.

She sat down on the bed, dug her phone out of the paper bag from amongst her clothes, and sent a simple 'hello' text to him. Almost immediately after hitting SEND she heard his phone buzz from on his desk. He'd left it behind, meaning he probably hadn't left the estate and wasn't planning to be gone long.

Smiling, she tossed her phone back in the bag and shoved it under Robin's desk. This could actually work to her advantage…

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Meanwhile, Robin was shutting off the shower in the staff locker-room. After toweling off and changing into his pajamas, he brushed his teeth at the sink and packed the rest of his things back into his shower caddy.

His sandals slapped against the floor as he made his way through the hallway back to his room.

"'Night, Locksley," Ali, one of the younger security team members said as he opened the door to his room.

"Goodnight," Robin waved as he did the same. Turning, he nearly dropped his shower caddy at the sight waiting for him. Specifically, Regina was laying on his bed without a scrap of clothing covering her other than a black and purple feathered half-mask across her eyes.

Snapping out of his shock, he quickly slammed the door shut.

"Regina, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Well it's a special night," she said as she sat up and rose from the bed, "So I decided to wear your favorite outfit."

"But um..." he started, but trailed off as she began walking toward him, her hips swaying sensuously.

She smiled below the mask as she leaned up to kiss him long and hard, reaching one hand down to grab his and press it against her breast. The shower caddy dropped to the floor, toiletries spilling out. Robin, however, didn't care as he pulled her up against him, deepening the kiss.

He managed to step out of his sandals as he backed her up to the bed, sending both of them tumbling backward. His bed was small so he slid back onto his knees to avoid crushing her as they landed.

As he sat back, he took in the sight of her. The dark feathers at her temple beautifully complementing all of the smooth skin that was currently on display to him.

"Gods," he breathed, "You are so sexy, my love."

Smiling up at him, she worked her hands under his shirt gently raking her nails up to his chest, "I glad you think so. Now how about you do something about it?"

Grinning, he leaned over to devour her lips once more. She returned the kiss, working his shirt up over his head until they were force to break to take it off. She tossed it aside, running her fingers along his jawline.

Lowering his head, he kissed across her clavicle and down between her breasts. When he got to her stomach, she stopped him, jostling his shoulder to urge him to switch places with her, "I want to do that."

"Okay," Robin agreed absently as she pushed him down onto his back. In that moment, she could have told him to dance across broken glass and he probably would have agreed. Reaching up he pulled her down for another kiss, but she dodged her lips away.

"Un uh," she teased, pressing her finger against his lips before moving to tug down his sweatpants. After pushing them aside onto the floor, she slowly slid her body back up his. Her hands carassing up his chest, and her breasts just barely brushing across him from his thighs to his chest. The teasing touches maddeningly arousing.

"Oh, Regina," he moaned softly.

Tossing her hair aside, she dropped soft kisses up his neck, nipping at the skin just below where his beard started.

As she did so he ran his hands down her back to grip her hips and pull her upward, "Get up here."

The sudden movement threw off her balance, causing her to need to grab the wall to steady herself.

"What?" she questioned, looking down at him.

He tapped her knees, which were now up by his arms, and repeated, "Get up here."

Her eyes widened as she caught onto what he was suggesting, "Are you sure? I mean...this is supposed to be for you."

"Good, then get up here and let me taste you!" he growled, tugging at her legs insistently.

Balancing herself on the headboard, she lifted her knees one by one over his arms until she was straddling his head. He reached up to pull her down to his mouth, tongue laving over her folds, brushing over her sensitive clitoris, and opening her most intimate places.

She gripped the edge of the headboard tightly as he pushed his tongue deep inside her, moans escaping her throat, "Oh Gods, Robin!"

She couldn't help but roll her hips as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. Her clit bumping against his nose, drawing more gasps from her lips. She knew that if she kept that up she could come, and the thought made her breathless. The idea was so naughty.

Robin drew his tongue out of her and up over her clit, before thrusting back inside.

She keened, bracing herself against the wall as she angled her hips, grinding herself against his face. The action spurring him to groan against her pussy, the vibrations reverberating deep inside her as he gripped her ass tightly in his hands.

"Yes, yes!" she cried as she came apart, her release flooding his mouth. Groaning again, he lapped her fluids up eagerly.

Gasping, she pulled herself up, taking a moment to recover from the toe curling orgasm she'd just experienced.

Robin, however, didn't wait, grabbing ahold of her hips and tossing her backward so that she landed the opposite direction on the bed. Shoving himself over, he kissed her hard, making her taste herself on his lips.

She moaned, opening her mouth to his tongue.

For this part, Robin was gone. Being surrounded by the taste and smell of her had him hazy, fevered, and hard as a rock. Rational thought having long fled his mind, the only thing he could think was that he needed her right fucking now!

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he somehow had the presence of mind to throw open the nightstand to retrieve a condom. Putting in on was a little bit of a challenge, as his hands were slightly unsteady, but he managed to roll it to the base.

Settling back between her legs, he lifted Regina's knees up over his shoulders and guided himself inside her.

She gasped. Her sex was still swollen and oversensitized, causing a slight undertone of pain. She kept her breath steady, though, relaxing into the sensation of them joining together.

As she felt her body adjust to the thickness of him, Regina grabbed his back and kissed him, encouraging him to keep going.

He needed no further urging, hips snapping as he thrust in and out of her glorious body. She held onto him, the motion shifting her further down the mattress and causing the bedframe to creak under the rhythm.

Neither of them noticed, though, both too lost in the feeling of each other.

With his pubic bone brushing against her clit and each thrust hitting just the right spot inside her over and over, Regina realized that she was going to come again. Tossing her head back, she gasped. It felt somewhat greedy since she'd already gotten her pleasure once that night, but her legs were already shaking as it built up.

Her back bowed and she cried out as her second orgasm crashed over her.

Robin moaned into her neck at the feeling of her body quaking beneath his, and her internal muscles squeezing him rhythmically around him, overwhelming his senses.

Catching her breath, Regina continued to rock her hips to meet each thrust, reaching down to grip his ass and hold him inside her as she whispered hotly, "Yes, come for me, my love."

His hips stilled, breath hitching as he did so. He held her tightly against him until he let out a long breath, body slumping against hers.

She sighed, laying her head back to relax for a moment.

Robin only waited a moment, though, before pushing himself up, and carefully lowering her legs off his shoulders. She followed suit, sitting up and gently urging him to lay back.

He put up little resistance, breath still coming heavily. Her legs were shaky as she stood, but, thankfully, she didn't have to step far to retrieve a couple tissues from the box on his desk.

After gently removing the condom and disposing of it in the wastebasket, she climbed over him to lay between him and the wall, and lifted the covers up over them.

Before she could lay back down, Robin grasped the side of her face to pull off the mask. She sighed as cool air hit her face. Letting it fall to the floor, he brought her lips down to his own.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated in between kisses.

"I love you too," she smiled against his mouth.

He was still breathing heavily when he pulled away, laying down into his pillow. Licking dry lips, she snuggled down to rest her head on his chest.

"Gods, that was...how did you…" the question trailed off, and his arms relaxed around her.

She lifted her head to look at him, a little confused. "Robin?"

Beneath her fingers she felt his breathing even out, and realized he'd drifted off.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she quickly pressed one hand against it, not wanting to laugh out loud. Glancing back at him, she felt a smug smile cross her lips as she settled back down into the bed.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She was still dozing lazily against Robin's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, when his body jerked.

Glancing up, she saw him blinking awake.

She smiled, "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

"What? What happened?"

"You feel asleep that's what," she answered, pushing herself up so that he could ease himself into a sitting position.

"Oh...sorry."

"No need to apologize. I don't mind knowing I can wear you out," she said naughtily.

He smiled sheepishly, pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head. She frowned as he did so, fingers stroking his chest absently, "I'm so sorry, Robin."

He looked at her in confusion, "What are you sorry for?"

Turning her eyes up to meet his, "For forgetting your birthday."

The answer took him by surprise, realization crossing his features as he asked, "Wait, was that what this was about?"

"Yes!" she responded, "What did you think I meant when I said it was a special night for you?"

"I don't know. I guess I figured you meant Spirit Night...honestly, I had other things on my mind," he admitted.

She laughed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Well, regardless, I'm sorry."

He sighed, "You don't need to apologize for that. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is!" she argued, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you before I don't care about celebrating my birthday," he told her.

"That's no excuse, Robin," she said crossly.

"You said the same thing on your birthday!" he pointed out.

"Yes, and remember how you felt about that?" she shot back, "You wanted me to have a good birthday even if I didn't care, and I want the same for you, but I'd never have known if Killian hadn't called!"

"When was that?"

"Earlier this afternoon at the gas station. I answered your phone," she confessed, "We're supposed to be in this together and not have secrets from each other, remember?"

He sighed, nodding guiltily.

"So why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" she repeated, "Is it because of your parents?"

He clanced at her, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he muttered, "Killian's loud mouth."

"Robin, please tell me."

"Well," he answered, "I don't know. I suppose when they died is when I stopped celebrating it. That first year it didn't feel right without them, and then after that it just wasn't something I cared about anymore."

She frowned sadly, shaking her head, "I didn't want to bring up bad memories. It's just that you did so much to make my birthday special, I wanted you to have that too."

Looking into her eyes, he reached up to cup her cheek and bring her in for a gentle kiss, "I know, my love, and, well, I'm certainly not complaining about how you went about it."

She smacked his chest playfully, causing him to laugh.

"I'm serious, though, Regina. I do appreciate what you were trying to do," he told her, "That you care. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, leaning down for another kiss. As they broke off, she glanced over at the clock on the wall with a sigh.

"What time is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her face.

"Almost midnight," she answered.

"You need to get back to the party?" he guessed.

She nodded, "I've been gone a while and guests will start leaving soon. I should at least make an appearance in the receiving line."

"Okay," he said with a sigh before slowly letting go of her so that she could get up and retrieve the black dancer's robe from where she'd hung it in his wardrobe.

He laughed as he rose from bed, "Where did you get that?"

She smirked at him, "Well I can't give away all my secrets, can I?"

Playing along with her humor, he picked his sweatpants up from the floor and shrugged them back on.

"Could you hand me my mask?" she asked as she also took her gown off one of the hangers where she'd put it so it wouldn't get creased, and lowered it back into the paper bag she'd carried it in earlier. Robin picked up the black and purple mask and held it out to her.

Sliding it back onto her face, she explained, "I need it to get around the security cameras."

He laughed, looking at her with an almost impressed expression, "You really are good at this sort of thing."

"Don't you forget it, Locksley!" she answered, prodding his chest.

With a smile he stepped past her, "Hang on, I'll check and make sure no one is around."

"Alright," she nodded as she shoved her feet back into her heels.

Robin opened the door to glance down either side of the hall, and quickly motioned her out. She squeezed past him into the hall turning back to whisper, "Goodnight."

"Wait, wait!" he grabbed her hand, pulling her back for one more kiss. She knew she should be getting out of there as quickly as possible, but she couldn't resist leaning into it, her free hand brushing the short hair at the back of his head. He leaned his forehead against hers as they broke apart, breathing across her lips, "Goodnight."

With a nod, she forced herself away striding quickly toward the stairwell that would take her back up to the garage to find a blind spot where she could change back into her original gown and mask.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

The next morning Regina stepped out the front entrance to a bright but cold morning. The temperature had dropped several degrees compared to the previous day and stiff wind was blowing colorful autumn leaves across the drive.

She noted happily that Robin was standing at the bottom of the steps, his back to the house.

Making her way down she stepped up next to him and greeted, "Morning."

Quirking his lips he met her gaze, his deep blue eyes sparkling, "Morning."

She returned the coy smile before it fell into a frown when she noted that the car he was standing next to wasn't her silver mini, but her father's town-car.

"Where's my car?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "Kronk was talking to Drake about something, but I assume he'll bring it up soon."

Regina rolled her eyes at hearing that Kronk was her security for the day and let out a heavy sigh.

Robin laughed at her obvious annoyance and said with gentle reproach, "He's not a bad guy, Regina."

"Didn't say he was. He's just thick as two boards."

"Maybe," Robin acknowledged, "But he means well. He wants to do a good job."

She sighed, "Alright, I get the hint. I'll be nice to him!"

She could practically hear him smiling. She met his eyes again, glancing out the corner of hers. They both smiled.

The moment was broken, though, when the front door opened and her father stepped out.

Straightening up, she said, "Morning, Daddy."

"Good morning," Henry walked down the steps, glancing in between them, "Everything alright here?"

"Everything's fine, Sir," Robin told him.

"Hm?" Henry turned to Regina for confirmation.

Knowing he was referring to their conversation from yesterday, she nodded with a smile, "Yes, other than Kronk running late, everything's fine."

"Alright," he seemed satisfied with that answer, turning to Robin, "Well we'd better get going. We have a long drive today."

Robin agreed, stepping over to unlock the door.

"Have a good day, Sweetheart," her father called as he slid into the car.

Regina waved to both of them as Robin made his way around to the driver's side and started up the engine.

The town-car was just pulling out of the drive, as her silver mini pulled in. Kronk jumped out, exuberantly jogging over to open the passenger's side for her, "Morning, Ms. Mills."

"Good morning, Kronk," she greeted in the effort she'd promised she'd make to be nice.

Once she and Kronk were both in the car, he asked, "So just going to the foundation today?"

"Yes," she nodded.

They'd barely made it six feet down the drive before the large man, predictably, felt the need to fill the silence, "So how was the party last night? Did it go well?"

"It was fine," she answered, non-committally.

"I watched from the house. Those dancers seemed quite talented. You I was actually a fairly talented dancer when I was a boy. Of course my father made me quit," he rambled. Regina glanced at him out the side of her eye as he took a gasping breath, "He never really approved of what I did."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry to hear that, Kronk. That...can be rough."

"Yeah," he breathed, before perking back up as quickly as he'd gotten emotional, "Anyhow, I think your party was a big success!"

"Well, thank you," Regina answered, considering the man as he punched in the code to the gate and drove out onto the road. Kronk may not have been her favorite person, but she knew that he was generally well liked. Robin seemed to like him, and more than once she'd walked in on him in the kitchen discussing recipes with Mrs. Fa. Evidently, in spite of being rather a meathead, he was also a sentimental type.

Raising her eyebrows in thought, she casually remarked, "I'm surprised the staff didn't have a party of their own. From what I hear there was a lot to celebrate last night."

"Yeah," Kronk laughed, then paused, "Wait...what?"

She glanced over at him, "Well Spirit Night and, of course, the birthday."

"Birthday?" he asked, "Whose birthday was it?"

"Wasn't it Locksley's?" she asked innocently.

"It was?" he repeated, looking shocked, "He never said anything."

"Oh? Well maybe I'm thinking of someone else," she shrugged, opening up the email app on her phone to keep up her disinterested facade.

"No, I know everyone else's birthday on staff," Kronk shook his head.

"Hmm…" she hummed noncommittally.

"Did we really all forget Locksley's birthday?" he said, mostly to himself, "He always helped us out whenever we needed it."

She glanced up from her phone, but didn't comment. The man drove along, staring out the windshield uncomfortably.

"Kronk, you're about to miss the highway," she warned him.

"Oh!" he cried in alarm, swerving over to the on-ramp. Regina grabbed the above window handle, trying to hold down her annoyance.

She sighed as they merged into traffic.

"You know…" Kronk said craftily, "Mrs. Fa did mention a new sponge cake she wanted to try out…"

Regina glanced out the window with a smirk, thinking that was almost too easy.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin got back to the estate late that night. The day had consisted of driving Henry to a city about an hour away from U-City for a speech he was giving to a local women and children's charity. He'd, of course, ended up seeing it from the side of the room.

Not that he was an expert, but it seemed to have gone well. Henry had been will received, and seemed to genuinely care about the subject when he talked about the Mills Foundation's efforts in that area.

He dropped the older man at the front entrance where they exchanged friendly goodbyes, and drove his towncar around to the garage.

Riding the elevator down to the basement level, he hung Henry's keys back up on the storage board and made his way around to the staff quarters. He was about to turn toward his room when his phone buzzed. Checking the text log, he noted it was a message from Kronk asking to see him in the lounge.

Puzzled he turned toward the staff lounge, and was even more confused to find it completely dark inside.

As he flipped on the light the security staff, a few of the maids, and Mrs. Fa jumped up yelling "Surprise!"

He jumped, sighing as he realized what was going on.

"Shame on you!" Mrs. Fa scolded, "Thinking you could get away with hiding that it was your birthday!"

"I wasn't hiding it Mrs. Fa-"

"Yeah, sure!" she humphed shooing him toward the table where a white-frosted cake was set up, "Go on! I spent all day making this cake!"

He sighed, taking a seat, "I'm sure it's wonderful, Mrs. Fa."

"You'd better think so!" she warned as she began cutting it, ordering to the rest of the staff, "Everyone get your plates ready!"

The staff milled around, tasting cake as it was dished out. Robin had to admit it was delicious. It had a nice vanilla flavor with a hint of orange.

"Well Happy Birthday, son," Mrs Fa said as she finished her cake, "My old bones need to be getting to bed, but enjoy your party. I need that platter back!"

He laughed, standing to embrace the diminutive woman, "Thank you Mrs. Fa."

She squeezed him back with surprising strength before making her way out of the lounge, her long white braid swaying behind her.

Glancing after her, one of the other security team, Iago, said uncharacteristically quietly, "Yeah, good party, Locksley, though not as good as the one you had last night, huh?"

Looking up from his cake Robin asked, "Pardon me?"

"Come on, don't play dumb! I was stationed in the camera room last night," he vociferous man said, "I saw that you had with one of the dancers!"

"I didn't see it but I definitely heard it!" Ali joked, glancing toward the other side of the room where the maids were gathered chatting with Kronk, "How did you manage to talk to them while you were on duty?"

"Um…" Robin hesitated.

"You know everyone loves Robin!" Iago said obnoxiously, "Not sure why. I thought Kronk was supposed to be the pretty-boy of the team!"

"Look, there's been a misunderstanding," he said.

From down the table, Miguel snickered, "A misunderstanding? Why so modest suddenly, Locksley? If I'd had a woman making those sounds, I wouldn't be shy about it!"

He bit his lip, heart racing at realizing they been overheard by a lot of people. No one seemed to suspect who he'd actually been with, though. Still, if Drake had overheard and decided to pound on the door to investigate...he should have known better than to take such a risk!

"Seriously," Ali whispered to him, "How do you do that?"

Miguel laughed again, "I think Ali wants to be you when he grows up!"

Robin frowned. Even if the men had no idea they were talking about Regina, he wasn't about to tell them intimate details about making love with her, so, instead he took the opportunity to change the subject, challenging, "How old do you think I am exactly?"

"I do not!" Ali blushed.

Razoul, who as usual had been mostly quiet up until now said, "Regardless of how old any of us are, I think, after last night, we all want to be Robin when we grow up."

The men laughed rancorously, causing Robin to roll his eyes in annoyance, "I think maybe you all should worry more about your own love lives."

With that he cut off another piece of the cake onto his plate and stood from the table.

"Well help a brother out there!" Miguel joked, "Does your little dancer lass have a friend?"

"Thanks for party," Robin sighed as he turned out of the lounge.

Laughter followed in his wake as he made his way down the hall to his room. Instead of going inside, though, he pushed open the stairwell door and made the familiar climb up to the third floor.

He let the stairwell door slam closed behind him, knowing that all the maids were still downstairs in the breakroom so he didn't need to worry about running into any of them.

At the door to Regina's suite he rapped gently with his knuckles. It took a few moments, but she answered peering out in confusion.

"Robin?" she moved aside to let him in, "What are you doing here?"

He held the plate out to her, "I thought you might try some of the cake. Since I'm sure it was your idea."

She shook her head, "Cake? What are you talking about?"

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Alright, fine!" she admitted, "Although it wasn't exactly my idea! I didn't tell anyone to do anything."

"But?" he prompted.

She shrugged, "I may have accidentally let it slip to Kronk this morning that yesterday was your birthday."

He sighed, setting the cake down on the coffee table and cupping her face between his hands, "That was sweet of you, my love. Unnecessary, but sweet."

She smiled, accepting a kiss from him. Looking over at the cake, she took his hand and picked it up, "This is actually perfect. I wanted to show you something…"

"What?" he asked as she lead him into her bedroom.

"Regina, what-"

"You'll see," she cut him off, guiding him over toward the large rounded window above her bed. Oh the sill was a lit candle and a white lily.

"I know Spirit Night is over but...I got this for your parents," she said, setting the plate of cake next to the candle.

He look at her in surprise, "Regina, you don't believe in spirituality."

She shook her head, "No, but you do."

"I never said that," he argued.

"Last year during Yule?" she reminded, "After the service at temple?"

"...all I said was that faith gives people hope, I didn't necessarily mean I was a believer."

She took his hand again, "Then that's what this can mean."

He stared at her in wonder, feeling his heart melting. How could he have ever thought this amazing, loving woman was selfish?

Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held onto her, thinking to himself that if any magical forces were listening, he hoped they'd hear how grateful he was to have her in his life.


	39. Coming to town and leaving town

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"Goodnight, Lily," Regina waved as she made her way out of her office.

"Night!" her assistant waved back slammed her briefcase closed, and made a beeline for the elevators.

She chuckled, glancing over at Robin, "I guess she has big plans for tonight."

"I guess so," he agreed as they slowly made their way around to wait for the next elevator. They walked sedately to her car down in the parking garage, and began driving out into the city. Although it wasn't too late, being winter, the sun was already setting, the last light of the day glittering off the windows of the high-rise buildings.

"So," Robin asked, "Anywhere you'd like to go before heading home?"

"Hm," she sighed, leaning back against the headrest, "Nowhere in particular, but maybe take the scenic route?"

He smiled driving slowly through the city vaguely in a southwesterly direction, toward where the estate was located. Friday night traffic was in full swing, though, clogging the streets such that they'd barely travelled 10 blocks before hitting gridlock.

As he slowed to a stop, he relaxed into his seat, resting one arm against the center console.

Smiling at the irony of the fact that what was once an irritation was now an excuse to spend time together, Regina reached over and slipped her hand into his. He squeezed back, rubbing his thumb across the base of hers.

"What's on your schedule for this weekend? Some event at the country club?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes, "No. My father is probably going to play golf, but I hadn't planned on going myself."

He laughed lightly.

"What about you?" Regina asked.

"Funny you should mention that, Marian texted me last night. Apparently she's coming to Unity City today," he told her.

She froze, "Marian?"

"Yeah," he nodded, turning onto the next road as the light turned green.

"She's coming to Unity City? What for?"

"A friend of hers lives here and is getting married tomorrow."

"What friend?" Regina asked.

"I think she said someone she met in photography school."

"Hmm," she grunted.

He glanced over at her, brow wrinkling, "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

He studied her for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, she suggested we get together on Sunday before she has to go back to Sherwood."

"Really? And you're going to go, are you?" Regina deadpanned, taking her hand out of his.

"Well I had thought I might," he answered, looking over at her, "Unless you don't want me to?"

She gritted her teeth, "It's not up to me."

"Regina, come on, talk to me," he sighed, "You're clearly upset about this."

"Why would I be upset about you wanting to go out with your ex-girlfriend?" she muttered sarcastically.

"With my…" Robin began laughing as he trailed off. Regina crossed her arms, glaring at him, "I'm sorry, I just...you're not really still jealous of her?"

She simply glared harder.

He sighed indulgently, reaching over to take her hand again, "Come now, my love, I'd have thought after all that's happened between us you know I'm not interested in anyone but you?"

"Maybe you're not interested," she grouched under her breath.

"Well, as flattering as that is, I'm afraid you're wrong. Marian and I haven't had those feelings for each other in years."

She looked at him skeptically, "You're really still going to insist you had no idea she was flirting with you?"

"Highly unlikely."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Regina!" he insisted, "It's been ages since we dated. We were in secondary school for Gods' sake! Besides, she broke up with me back then, so obviously she lost interest long ago. We're just friends."

"Uh huh," she grunted.

He sighed, "Look if you don't want me to go I can text her and cancel…"

She deflated, "No, don't. If you want go, you should go."

"I'm not going to go if it'll upset you," he insisted.

"I don't want to stop you from seeing your friends, Robin," she answered, "And if you say she's just a friend…I trust you."

As he stopped at the next traffic light, he gently tapped her shoulder urging her to look over so that he could meet her gaze, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," she answered firmly, "Go, I mean it."

"Come with me," he suggested.

She quirked her lips, "I don't think my mother would buy that I was working while out at dinner with you and someone from your hometown!"

"I know," he nodded sadly, "In the meantime, though, it looks like it'll be a long drive home."

She smiled allowing him to take her hand again, "Oh well...I guess we'll just have to endure it."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Shoving his phone into his pocket as his Flyt driver sped away after dropping him at the curb. He and Marian had agreed by text to meet at a BlueBird Grill. In spite of being a tacky chain restaurant, she'd suggested it since there was one near her hotel.

It was busy for a Sunday night. The dining room packed with groups of adults watching sports on TV and families sharing burgers.

Glancing around, he spotted Marian at one of the high-tops. Her back was to him as he walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, smiling widely when she saw him.

"Robin, so good to see you!" she hopped off her barstool to greet him with a hug.

"Good to see you too," he hugged her back.

"It's been far too long," she said.

Chuckling, he let go of her, moving over to the other side of her table and taking a seat.

"So how have you been?" Marian asked as she climbed back onto her stool.

"Oh, not bad," he answered, "What about you? How was the wedding?"

"It was nice," she said.

Before he could inquire further a server stepped over to their table, "Good evening. My name is Al, I'll be your server. Could I get you a drink? Maybe start off with some hot wings?"

Robin ordered a beer, and turned to Marian, "What do you think? Wings sound good to me."

"Oh sure, why not?" she agreed, adding conspiratorially he walked away, "We're not at the Jolly Roger so I'll assume the food is fit for consumption."

Robin laughed, "How are Killian and everyone doing?"

"They're well. The Jolly Roger has been doing fine. John and Tink moved in together just after you were last in town. Will, he's...he met this college girl from Underhill on his delivery route. Anastasia."

Underhill was the next town over from Sherwood. A more affluent city than theirs.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yes. Her father's a judge."

Robin laughed, "Well maybe that'll inspire Will to stay out of trouble."

"Or get him into it," Marian said ruefully. The server appeared at the table, setting the basket of wings and Robin's beer down.

Marian smiled in thanks as Robin asked in concern, "You really think so? What's she like?"

She laid her napkin across her lap with a shrug as she picked up a chicken wing, "I only met her briefly once when Will brought her to the Jolly Roger. She's just...really different than him. You of all people know relationships like that never work out. Even if seems exciting at first."

He shrugged, taking a sip of his beer, "Well he's still young, and you know never know how things are going to go."

She chewed her wing, nodding, "Yeah that's true."

"So what about you?" he asked, in between bites of hot wing, "How's the photography thing going?"

She sighed, "I get editing work here and there. Not much demand for it in Sherwood, though, which is why I'm still waiting tables at the Jolly Roger. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to Killian for the job, but trying to build a career while working a second job is tough. I wonder sometimes if it was worth it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "If what was worth it?"

"Moving away from Sherwood to go to art school," she said, "I ended up back where I started anyway after leaving behind everything I had there...everyone."

"You'll figure it out, Marian," he assured her, "You were always driven to get what you want."

She twirled her beer bottle thoughtfully against the table as she spoke, "Listen Robin, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your parents died. I wanted to say that to you so many times, but it never seemed like the right moment."

He set his own bottle down, "That's very kind, but you don't need to apologize for that. It was a year after you moved away that it happened."

She nodded, "I know, but still we had a lot of history. I mean, we were together for five years! Remember your mother always thought we'd get married?"

"Yeah, until you dumped me!" he joked, "After that, she wasn't your biggest fan."

Marian laughed, blushing.

"Mostly just on behalf of her prideful teenage son experiencing heartbreak for the first time in his life, though!" he acknowledged self-deprecatingly.

She looked down at the table, saying quietly, "I regretted that too."

He laughed, "Well don't worry about it. It was ages ago! And we're friends now."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "We are that."

"Besides you were moving onto bigger and better things, and, I'm certain, will be again soon," he said, lifting his bottle toward her to propose a toast.

Smiling wider, she clinked her beer against his, "I'll drink to that!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"All done here?" Al asked, clearing away the basket of chicken bones they'd accumulated over the course of the evening. Not nodded affirmatively, "Can I get you another round?"

"No thank you," Marian answered, "Just the check."

Robin leisurely sipped the last of his beer as they waited for the server to return.

"So we've been talking mostly talking about me tonight? What about you? Anything new going on in your life?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Same old, same old mostly."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," he answered, "My life is pretty boring to be honest."

"Not even any new celebrity gossip?" she teased him.

He laughed, "Honestly, even if I were into that sort of thing to begin with...it gets old fast when you're around those type of people day-in, day-out."

"Yes, I would imagine so! Sounds insufferable!"

"It's a job," Robin shrugged, picking up the bill as Al set it down in the middle of the table, "One that pays well, so I can pick up the check."

"Oh...you don't have to do that," Marian answered, as touched smile crossing her lips.

"Please, my treat," he shrugged her off, sticking his credit card into the envelope, "You're on holiday after all."

"Thank you," she answered softly.

He glanced at her, but didn't think much of it as Al swung by their table to pick up the payment. They had just enough time to finish off their beers before Robin's card was returned with the receipt.

After signing it, the two made their way out of the restaurant. Seeing Robin scrolling through his phone, Marian chuckled, "Looking for a Flyt?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "What about you? Do you need one?"

"Nah," she answered, "My hotels is only a few blocks from here."

He glanced around pensively. They were in an industrial area of the city that, while not exactly a bad neighborhood, was somewhat intimidating after dark. A few hotels and restaurants had popped up due to their proximity to the train-station, but, otherwise it was mostly poorly lit warehouses.

"I'll walk you there," he said, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Marian asked.

"Yeah. I can get a ride from your hotel just as easily."

She could feel an excited smile playing at her lips that was going to be impossible to contain, so, to hide it, she turned down the street and began leading the way toward her hotel.

"Are you taking the train back down in the morning?" Robin asked as they walked along.

"Yes. I have a ticket on the 6AM train, but Killian gave me Monday off so I figure I can always sleep on the way to Sherwood."

He nodded absently, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. The walked in companionable silence for about four blocks before she turned into the parking lot of a nondescript motel. Walking past the front entrance, she lead the way around to an outside staircase.

Pausing, she motioned to the door beneath the stairs, "This is me."

"Ah, well, it was great seeing you. Give my love to everyone back home," he said, leaning in for a farewell embrace. She returned it, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and tugging his mouth to hers.

He pulled away in shock, "Marian, what are you-"

She silenced the question by pressing one finger to his lips, "Don't! Don't overthink it."

With that leaned back in for another kiss. Gripping her shoulders firmly, he pushed her back, "No, Marian, stop!"

She gaped at him, "But I thought…you came out tonight. You said you wanted to get together."

He shook his head, dropping his hands from her shoulders, "Listen if I gave you the wrong idea, I'm sorry, but...Marian, we're just friends. That's all this was. We were getting together as old friends."

"Old friends?" she asked in disbelief, "You're honestly going to tell me you felt nothing? All night we were together? There's still a connection between us, Robin, you can't deny it's there!"

"Marian," he sighed, "I'm sorry if you felt like there was still something there, but wasn't thinking anything of the sort."

"You didn't feel anything?" she demanded, "Five years, Robin! We were together for five years. You were my first love and now you're saying I just meant nothing to you?!"

"No!" he protested, "Of course you meant something, but what we had…that was years ago! We've moved on since then."

"Moved on?" she asked, "You said you aren't even seeing anyone."

He glanced at the pavement.

Taking in a frustrated breath, she asked, "Please don't tell me you're still sleeping with that spoiled brat you work for!"

His head whipped up, "How did you-"

"You are?!" she said in disbelief, "Oh by the Gods', Robin!"

"Marian how did you know…?"

"What? How did I know about you and her?" she asked sarcastically, "I'm not entirely stupid! I saw how you looked at her that time you brought her to Sherwood...how she looked at you."

Biting his lip, he spoke, "Listen, Marian-"

"But she's been parading around for months on the arm of that billionaire's son, so I figured that whatever it was between the two of you had come to an end. I mean, honestly, can't you see that she's just using you?"

"Marian…" he warned.

"Or have you honestly lost so much self-respect that you'll be at her beck and call?" she continued, her voice rising as she rambled on, "Ready to come running whenever she snaps her fingers? Now that he's out of the picture, you're her dirty little secret again?"

"Enough!" he yelled, "Marian, enough!"

They glared at each other, the chilly night air fogging each angry breath that escaped them.

"She doesn't care about you, Robin...she doesn't know you. Not like I do-"

"You haven't known me in nearly a decade," he said in a hard voice, "Now I think you should call it a night."

Jaw clenching, she whirled around to unlock the door to her room. Turning in the doorway she said, "You're going to regret this someday. She may have you under some sort of spell now, but to a person like that you're nothing more than a plaything that she'll eventually get bored of!"

With that she slammed the door closed, leaving him standing on the sidewalk, rage coursing through him.

Taking a few slow deep breaths, he made his way around to the front of the motel, and pulled out his phone to order a ride back to the estate.

In the five minutes it took for the driver to arrive, he'd barely managed to slow his heart rate back to normal.

After getting in, he confirmed the destination with the driver and sat back into the backseat. As the anger of the moment subsided, guilt began to sink in as he remembered the conversation he'd had with Regina a few days earlier.

He truly had no idea Marian thought….maybe he should have?

Regina had seen it. Had he just been ignoring the hints? Had he accidentally given Marian the wrong signals?

"Hey, buddy, are you sure this is the right place?" the driver interrupted his thoughts. Looking out the window he was surprised to see that they were already back at the Mills estate stopped in front of the gate house. The ride felt like it had taken no time at all.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "Just let me out here."

The man looked at him skeptically, but unlocked the backdoor.

Robin punched his passcode into the gate as the Flyt driver backed out onto the road. As it slid closed behind him, he took a deep breath.

Whatever signals he'd misread, he knew that Regina was going to be furious when she found out. Resigning himself to it, he began the hike up the private drive, for once not minding the distance on foot.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

All in all the walk took him nearly an hour, as he wasn't particularly looking forward to what would happen when he got to the main house.

He went in the side entrance through the garden and got right on the elevator up to her floor, not caring about trying to be subtle for the security camera this time. Standing outside the door to her suite, he knocked softly.

Her footsteps echoed on the other side before she opened the door, and she ushered him inside.

"You're home early," she commented with a smile.

He nodded ruefully as she shut the door behind them. Stepping over she leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. He returned it briefly, catching her hands between his and pushing her back.

Wrinkling her brow she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," he answered regretfully.

"Okay, what is it?"

He sighed, "Look there's no easy way to so say this so I'll just say it...you were right."

She quirked her head suspiciously asking, "...about?"

"Marian did think tonight was a date."

Dropping his hands, she straightened up, crossing her arms across her chest as her expression hardened, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Robin answered honestly, "Everything was going fine. We had dinner, a few drinks, and then decided to call it a night. I walked her back to her hotel-"

"You went to her hotel?" Regina asked.

"Not inside! Just to the door to make sure she got there safely."

She scoffed in disbelief, stepping away from him, "And then what?"

"Then she kissed me."

"I'm sorry...what?!" she demanded, "You kissed your ex-girlfriend?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me-" Robin argued.

"Semantics? Really? That's what you're going with?"

He sighed, "Regina, I told her to stop."

She laughed bitterly, "Right, but she didn't listen and you never meant for it to happen-"

"Of course I didn't!" he cut her off, "If I'd known she thought it was date, I'd never have gone! I wouldn't lead her on that way!"

"Gods' forbid!" Regina muttered as she turned away from him, clenching her jaw. Her throat was tight when she asked, "Then what happened?"

He shrugged, "She said she wanted us to give it another go, but I told her I didn't feel that way for her anymore. She didn't exactly take it well..."

Regina turned around, swallowing hard, "That's it?"

"Yes," he answered.

She looked at him doubtfully, "She just kissed you for no reason? You said the two of you hadn't dated since you were 19."

"We haven't," he confirmed.

"So you haven't done anything in 11 years to make her think you're still interested in her, but you walked to her hotel room. However, you didn't do anything other than kiss...sorry, she kissed you!" Regina said sarcastically.

"That's what happened," he answered.

"Right," she scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"Well it just seems pretty convenient," she commented.

"Convenient?" he echoed in disbelief, "That's not the word I'd use!"

She turned back around to face him, "Why are you telling me this?"

"What?"

"Why are you telling me the this?" she repeated, "It seems to me like you're trying to clear your conscience."

"Well, of course I am! I wouldn't keep something like this from you!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he asked, frustration entering his voice.

"If nothing happened other than she kissed you and you pushed her away what do you have to clear?" she asked, "You didn't do anything wrong...if that's what happened."

"That is what happened," he said firmly, "I wouldn't lie to you, Regina."

"So you're not a liar you're just oblivious?" she asked bitterly, "I told you she was flirting with you, Robin! I told you!"

"Yes," he nodded with a sigh, "You were right."

"Yes, I was!" she said stepping toward him, "If you'd listened to me this never would have happened!"

He couldn't argue with that, so he simply nodded. Shaking her head, Regina stared at the other side of the room.

Letting out a breath he walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry...come here-," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" she protested, shoving him away, "Gods, Robin! You're gonna try to be all lovey-dovey now? How long ago was it you were kissing your ex? Has it even been two hours?!"

"I didn't mean to kiss her!" he repeated in irritation.

"Yeah, well, whether you planned on it or not, doesn't mean I want that woman's sloppy seconds!" she snapped.

If he'd gotten angry at her for the words it would have been easier to deal with than the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

That just created a sinking feeling of guilt in her stomach that clashed with the hot anger coursing through her.

"Just go," she said, looking away from him.

"Regina…" he pleaded, pain audible in his voice. She needed to get away from that voice, from that look in his eyes.

"Go! Leave!" she snapped, storming past him to open the sitting room door. Keeping her gaze firmly away from him, she heard him let out a defeated breath. She remained tense and still as he walked past her, slamming the door closed as soon as he cleared the threshold.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

For the next week Regina didn't speak to Robin. Fatefully, he was assigned to her mother or father every day that week, and with all the planning involved for the upcoming trip to the family cabin for Yule season, she didn't have to make too much effort to avoid him.

Each day that passed, through, tension gnawed inside her. She knew she should say something, but just couldn't bring herself to do so.

That came to an end, however, on the day they departed for the cabin.

Zelena had been moody all morning, complaining on the way out the door that the coffee Regina packed for the road was making her feel sick.

In an effort to keep the peace, she said that she'd wait for the third car that was carrying the rest of their luggage rather than riding with Zelena and Blake.

When it pulled up, however, she nearly let out an audible sigh of defeat when Robin got out of the SUV.

She really should have expected it. She knew that he didn't travel for Yule since he had no family to visit, and any of the security team who were willing to work over the holiday would probably be assigned.

Poking her tongue into the inside of her cheek in annoyance, she made her way down the front steps.

"Good morning," he said civilly as he opened the car door for her.

She stepped past him to climb in, pretending not to notice how good he looked dressed for the trip in jeans and layered winter clothes. She stared out the front window as he shut the door behind her with a sigh, slowly walked around to the driver's side and started up the engine.

She sat stiffly as they followed the other two SUVs off the estate property, down the road, and onto the highway.

Traffic was heavy as a lot of people were travelling for the holiday, but it was moving at a decent pace.

She watched the SUVs merge into traffic a few cars ahead of them, slowing getting lost in the melie as they headed north.

They drove for about 30 minutes in silence before Robin spoke, "So how are you?"

She gripped her travel mug tightly, but did not respond.

He sighed in response, "Come on, Regina, how long are we going to not talk?"

Out the window they had begun to leave the outer suburbs behind and were getting into the more heavily wooded areas north of Unity City. They weren't quite to the areas that had snow on the ground at this time of year, but the trees were gradually shifting from bare stalks that held leaves in warm months to thick, bushy evergreens.

"I'll say it again. I'm sorry about what happened with Marian-" Robin spoke again.

"Shut up," the words slipped out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

Regina let her eyes slide shut as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. Beside her Robin glanced between her and the road, waiting for her to speak again. It didn't happen, though. She simply continued to sit silently with her head turned away from him.

He shook his head. The first time in over a week he'd gotten her to say something and it was barely two words! "How many times do you want me to apologize, Regina?"

"Would you just stop?" she whipped her head around, "Stop!"

His asked gently, "Tell me how to make this better?"

She barked out a laugh and looked back out the passenger's side window.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, unable to stop the annoyance building up inside him at that reaction, "You know I am really trying here!"

He was trying and that was what was eating her up inside.

"So now you're back to not talking?" he asked, predictably getting no response.

"Are you excited for Yule?" he asked bitterly. After a few more moments of silence, adding, "Want to listen to the radio?"

Glancing between her and the road in the silence that followed, he remarked, "You know, at this point, you're just being childish!"

Turning back to him she asked, "Excuse me?"

"That gets you talking," he muttered under his breath. She stared at him for a moment before he answered, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to have an actual conversation about this! I have been for a week, and you're just...pouting."

"Pouting?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes!" he shot back, "I know that I hurt you. I'm willing to hear what you have to say on that. To listen to you. But how am I supposed to do that if you're ignoring me? Honestly, do you just like that you can get me to grovel?"

"You know what?!" she blew up, "You...you…"

He glanced at her expectantly as she trailed off.

"Pull over," she said abruptly

"What?"

"I said pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" he said, flipping the signal to get on an off ramp toward a rest stop.

"No, not there!" Regina reached over, wrenching the wheel to force them back onto the highway.

"Good Gods!" he yelled, the car swerving back and forth as he scrambled to regain control, "Regina, what the fuck?!"

She ignored his angry exclamations, glancing at the road signs as they drove past. Pointing to a ramp ahead, she ordered, "There. Go there."

"There?" he questioned, "Why?"

The glare she gave was response enough. With an irritated grumble, he pulled off the highway down a road toward a national forest.

"Over there," she directed as they drove deeper into the area, the density of the trees blocking the daylight.

He looked at her in confusion, turning off onto a dirt road, "I think this is supposed to be an employee access road only."

"They aren't around. The park is closed this time of year," she commented.

"Yes, that's probably right," he agreed, "So why are we here?"

"Stop the car," she said.

"What for?" he asked tiredly.

"Just stop the car will you? You're the one who demanded we do this now!" she snapped in response.

Pursing his lips, he pulled over into an area where the shoulder was wide enough to park the SUV, "Alright, fine. You're the boss. Everything's on your terms."

"Oh, will you just shut up already?" she snarled, setting her coffee in the cup holder as the car came to a stop.

He ground his jaw as he flipped the shoved the gearshift into park and flipped off the ignition. Hearing Regina shuffling as she unclipped her seatbelt, he turned to her, anticipating another blow-up.

He was shocked, however, when she reached over and began unbuckling his pants, "What are you doing?!"

"It's called makeup sex, Locksley, keep up!" she said bruskly, letting go of his belt as she pulled it open. She unzipped her fleece jacket, and violently shrugging it off to toss into the footwell. Reaching over him to the window control panel, she pressed the seat angle button, abruptly lowering the back of his seat down.

"What? I thought you were-" he asked. She ignored him, however, as she lowered the zipper on his jeans and tugged them open, "Uh...keep in mind it's below freezing out."

She looked up at him with a smirk and responded, "Guess I'll have to warm you up then."

As she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, he braced himself for the shock of cold hands. He was pleasantly surprised, though, when her touch was warm and comfortable. His head lulled to the side as she slowly stroked him to hardness, catching sight of her travel mug steaming in the cup holder next to her. He bit his lip, thinking to himself that he was grateful for her caffeine addiction.

Regina let go of him, grabbing ahold of his waist band and roughly yanking his clothes down to his thighs. He felt goosebumps break out as his skin was exposed to the frigid air. The chill only lasted a moment, though as she leaned over, her hair draping over him like a blanket as she pressed light kisses up his inner thighs.

He moaned, gripping the edges of the car seat as she moved her head down, her warm, wet mouth engulfing one of his balls.

She gently ran her tongue around him before carefully releasing the one ball, and moving on to give the other the same treatment.

"Oh Gods," Robin placed one hand gently on her head, moving her hair aside to get a glimpse of her face.

Backing away momentarily, she tossed her hair back, wetting her lips as she took his cock in her hand and slowly ran her tongue from root to tip. Up and down, she used light, teasing licks that had his mind coming unhinged.

Gently easing his foreskin back, she fluttered the point of her tongue against the sensitive base of the head and was rewarded with a bead of milky fluid.

Lapping it up, she slid her hand down to grip the base of his cock and took him into her mouth.

"Ahh! Oh, Regina," he moaned as she eased him in and out through her lips, her hand following her mouth up and down.

Looking up through bleary eyes, he watched the dark green tree branches swaying gently through the sunroof as he laid his head back, luxuriating in the feel of her velvety tongue laving over him. Each firm stroke of her hand and wet slide through her lips drawing more pleasure out of him.

"I'm...I'm gonna" he warned.

Relaxing her jaw, she took him in as deeply as she comfortably could. He cried out as he came, her throat working around him as she swallowed all of his release. His hands stilled on her head as he recovered. She gently released him, sitting up to shift herself over and straddle his hips.

Her pupils were blown wide as he looked up to see her unbuttoning her blouse. Leaning over, she kissed him hard. He could taste himself sharply on her tongue, but he didn't care as she leaned back and roughly ordered, "Touch me."

Lifting his hand, he eased his fingers below the waistband of her slacks and into her panties, finding her slick and wet.

She'd told him before that going down on him got her hot and bothered, but feeling the evidence of it now was overwhelmingly arousing even after the intense orgasm he'd just experienced.

Groaning, he lifted himself into a sitting position, wrapping one arm around her back to support her on his lap. Pushing her pants further down, he slid two fingers inside her, angling his thumb to rub across her clit.

"Yes!" she gasped, "Yes, like that!"

Burying his face in her chest, he nipped at her, using his teeth to pull down the edge of her bra until his lips found her nipple. Suckling it into his mouth, he eased his fingers back out of her, adding a third as he slid back in.

She yelled out in pleasure at the deep feeling of being stretched inside, gripping his shoulders as she thrust her hips, literally fucking herself on his hand.

Tossing her head back, she screamed her pleasure to the shadowy forest around them.

They clung tightly to each other as the two caught their breath. Robin slowly easing his hand out of her pants when her internal muscles relaxed their tight grip around him.

Pulling back he looked up to meet her eyes, "Hi."

"Hi," she breathed back, still gasping for air.

Swallowing hard, he relaxed his forehead against hers.

As her breathing returned to normal, she cupped his cheek.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he joked softly.

She shook her head, "No."

He pulled back, looking at her in confusion.

"No, because you shouldn't have to ask for forgiveness. You didn't do anything wrong," she clarified, sitting back onto his thighs with a sigh, "I believe you. What you said happened with Marian, I believe you. I was just pissed off and needed time to process it."

He look at her sadly, "Regina, I swear I had no idea she was planning to-"

"I know you didn't," she said, "I know you'd never lead someone on that way, or betray me. I do even appreciate that you told me right away even if I hated every word you said!"

"I understand you were upset," he acknowledged.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But what I said to you...I had no right to lash out at you like that. If you said that to me...you'd never say that to me. I wanted to take it back, but as the days past I just couldn't bring up the subject. I'm sorry."

He smiled, lifting his lips to her brow, "I'm sorry too. For what it's worth I wish I'd never gone that night."

She smiled back, stroking his beard gently as they took a moment to bask in each other a little while longer.

Finally, Regina sat back gripping the steering wheel to lift herself off him and sit back down into the passenger's seat. Taking a breath she began re-doing the buttons on her blouse. Beside her Robin put his seat back up and tucked himself away in his jeans. She swallowed a sip of coffee to wash away the taste of sex in her mouth, passing the cup over to him.

He took a sip as well, glancing at their surroundings. The windows were almost completely steamed up as the air inside the car, thick and humid from their body heat, met with the cold outside.

The two laughed between themselves as he handed her coffee back to her, pressing the button to open the windows and clear away the fog.

Taking a deep breath of cool air, Regina leaned her head tiredly against the headrest. Glancing over at him with a smile, she reached over to squeeze his thigh, "You going to be okay for the rest of the drive to the cabin?"

Glaring good-naturedly at her smug inquiry, he answered, "I think I'll manage."

She laughed as he started up the car and turned them around to drive out of the forest.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"You're certain Marian went back to Sherwood, right?"

His laugh filled the SUV as they merged back onto the highway to catch up with the other cars.


	40. Snow storm

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the beautiful cover art.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina pulled off her hair net as she collected her coat from the hook.

Shrugging it on, she hurried to join her parents in the front hallway. Around them several visitors were eating the holiday meal that the shelter provided. As the Mills walked by many smiled politely and wished them well, an action that made her feel quite disingenuous and icky.

She was used to these kind of staged press events, but lately they were starting be more difficult to deal with.

As Robin pushed the doors open for them, the wind whipped inside, causing Regina to instinctively hold her coat more tightly around herself. Snow had been falling steadily since that morning, and only seemed to be getting worse.

Luckily for them Drake had the car pulled around and waiting. Moving quickly the four hurried over and got inside.

"Wow, it's really coming down!" Henry breathed once the car doors were shut behind them and the towncar was carefully travelling through town back toward the family cabin, "Drake, what's the weather report say?"

"They expect snowfall all night going into tomorrow," the older security guard answered.

Henry frowned.

"Well check when we get back to the cabin," Cora assured him.

"Yes," he nodded absently, "I hope Zelena is feeling better."

Zelena had skipped going to temple that morning due to a bought of morning sickness and Blake stayed home to take care of her.

"We'll see if she's up for dinner," Cora agreed.

Letting her parents voices fade into the background, Regina stared out the window at the white flakes falling heavily around the car.

After a long, cautious ride, Drake finally up to the front of the cabin.

Moving quickly, Regina climbed up the steps and into the front entrance. She let out a sigh of relief at the warmth inside.

Once coats were hung up, the three found Blake and Zelena sitting together in the living room.

"Hi Sweetheart," Henry went over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm, not great. I'm so tired," the redhead said from her spot on her husband's lap.

"How about some tea?" Henry offered.

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled.

Sitting down next to them, Cora picked up the remote to turn on the tv.

"I'm going to rest for a while," Regina said, but everyone was already distracted.

In her room, she shut the door behind her and laid back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, she got out her phone and texted Robin.

" _Hey, how are you doing?"_

After a few minutes a response came, " _I'm fine. Managed to get the driveway shoveled enough to put the car in the garage."_

" _Stay warm,"_ she typed out along with a heart graphic...it felt like a very inadequate sentiment. In the next room Blake and Zelena got to cuddle under a blanket and just be together while she and Robin had to be content with secret text messages.

With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes, slipped under the covers and sunk down into her pillow.

Lifting her phone she smiled when she saw that Robin had sent back two more heart graphics. Trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her chest, she set the phone aside and let her eyes drift closed.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

The pounding at her door jolted Regina awake. Blinking into the darkness she quickly fumbled for the bedside light. Waiting for her eyes to clear, she, momentarily, thought it was morning...but then realized she'd fallen asleep in the late afternoon.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

"I'm coming!" she called, tossing back the covers and padding over to the door, shivering as the air hit her skin. The room felt like it had gotten colder since she went to sleep.

She pulled open the door, finding her mother standing on the other side.

"I know, I know. I'm late for dinner," she defended, "Just give me a second to get cleaned up-"

"It's too late for that now," Cora cut her off, "Dinner's canceled anyway."

"What?" Regina asked.

"We're leaving," her mother instructed, "Get packed."

"Wait, Mom!" she followed her into the hallway, "What do you mean we're leaving? Why?"

"Blizzard warning," Blake answered, hurrying past with one of his and Zelena's many suitcases.

"What?" she repeated dumbly, "Didn't we already know that?"

"Yes," Henry said, appearing in his coat and hat, "But it's worse than anticipated. The weather service issued a warning that power could go out and the roads up to the mountain could be impassable, so we thought it best if we get out of here now."

"Ah...okay, yeah," she nodded.

"Security is pulling the cars around," Cora instructed, "Go pack, Regina!"

"Okay," she turned, hurrying back to her room and tossing open the dresser drawers to begin getting her things out.

She was just struggling to get the zipper closed on her suitcase when she heard a shout down the hall, "Regina! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" no sooner had she said it than the lights flickered before going off entirely, leaving her standing in darkness.

"Wonderful!" she grumbled.

"Regina!" her father called.

"I...I'm fine," she yelled back groping around toward what she thought was the direction of the nightstand for her phone. Her hand hit it at an awkward angle, sending it tumbling noisily to the ground.

"Shit!" she grumbled, kneeling down and feeling around along the rug for it.

"Regina!" the voice startled her, causing her to sit up suddenly and knock the back of her head on the nightstand.

"Ow!"

Light flooded the room as, Robin appeared in the doorway with a flashlight.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said irritably, "I'm just trying to pack and I dropped my stupid phone!"

"Well your parents want to get going."

"Can you get my suitcase closed?" she asked, reaching for the flashlight, "I'll find the phone."

Dropping back to her knees, she searched around with the light under her bed until she finally spotted her phone behind the leg of the headboard. Grabbing it, she stood back up just as Robin got her suitcase closed and lifted it off the bed.

"Come on," he took her hand, pulling her out toward the front door. The wind hit them the moment he opened the front door. It had picked up quite a bit since they got home from temple, and at least a foot of snow had collected on the porch.

Bracing herself against the wind, Regina walked across the porch to the steps. She held onto the rail tightly as she cautiously walked down the steps, her high-heeled boots unsteady on the slush covered steps.

When she finally got to the bottom, there was only a small path through the deep snow that her other family members forged when they walked through it.

Turning, she watched tensely as Robin followed her down the steps with her suitcase. As soon as he got close enough she reached out and grabbed it so that he could climb the rest of the way down without having carry anything.

"Locksley!" Drake yelled over the wind, slogging through the snow to meet them as they went toward the nearest car, "I split the luggage between the two cars. The first one is full so you'll have to take the second."

"Yes, Sir," Robin yelled back.

"Ms. Mills, we'll be right in front of you," the older man assured her.

"I'll be fine, Drake," she nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" he turned and jogged, as quickly as he could in the heavy snow, back to the first car.

As Robin opened the back of the SUV to load her suitcase inside, she climbed over to the front seat, pulled off one glove so that she could get a grip on the door handle and climb inside. She had just enough time to get her glove back on and bluck her seatbelt before the driver's side door opened, letting in another gust of wind as Robin climbed in.

He paused a moment to catch his breath before muttering, "Alright, let's go."

Starting up the car, he followed the other SUV away from the cabin and onto the main road. The mountain road was always dark at night, visibility was even more reduced by the snow.

For as short distance, the first car's tail lights were visible as red dots ahead of them but as they drove along the snow picked up until they couldn't see any further than the front bumper.

Leaning forward, Regina squinted into the distance, "I can't see the other car."

"I know," Robin siged.

"Do you think they drove ahead?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he answered shortly, "I can't even see the road!"

"Okay," she muttered, not sure how to answer.

They continued to drive along with Regina sitting in the passenger's seat while Robin drove, gaze focused intensely ahead of them, the only sound permating the silence was the whine of the wipers and they whipped back and forth across the windshield.

Suddenly Robin slammed on the breaks. Regina had only a moment to see the large tree laying fallen across the road as the SUV began to spin. Her hand flew to the overhead bar as the car pitched to the side and began skidding into a snowbank.

They slid for what felt like forever before jolting to a stop.

Regina barely had time to let out the breath she'd been holding before Robin's hands were on her.

"Regina! Are you alright?!" he asked.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Don't move!" he ordered, hands holding her neck in place, "Don't move!"

"Robin?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Damnit, don't move! If you have a spinal injury you need to stay still!"

"Robin!" she protested, falling quiet as she met his eyes. They were wide with fear as he held tightly onto her.

"Just stay still for minute, okay? I need to check you."

"I'm fine," she said.

"I need to check you," he repeated, as if he hadn't even heard her at all. Moving slowly, he gently rested her head back against the headrest, "Don't move."

She took a breath, watching in concern at how is eyes were still wide and distant as if he were staring through her rather than at her.

Biting down on the end of his winter gloves, he pulled them off and shoved them down into the cupholder. His hands were icy as he felt along her neck to her shoulders, breath fogging between them.

"Robin," she said, reaching up to gently take his hands and forcing him to meet her eyes, "I'm fine."

He let out a breath, finally dropping his gaze.

"Hey," she held onto him, "It's okay. I'm really fine."

They sat together for a few moments as he caught his breath.

Finally, he sat back into the driver's seat and looked around, "Oh...shit."

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," he breathed, pushing open the driver's side door. Regina followed suit on the passenger's side, "Wait, stay in the car!"

She ignored him, pushing open the door that was already half-blocked with snow and sliding out. She instantly sank into the snow up to her knees.

On the other side of the car she heard Robin groan in frustration, but ignored him as she started climbing to the back.

The ditch they'd slid into was shallow, but it was obvious they'd have no chance of driving the car out.

"Is your phone working?" she yelled to him.

"No signal," he answered, shoving the phone back into his pocket, "Hang on, I'm going to go up to the road and see if I can get a signal up there."

"Okay," she nodded, leaning back against the car and wrapping her coat more tightly around herself.

She watched Robin as he scrambled up the snowbank, trying to keep him in sight but it was difficult with the heavy snow still falling.

She stood against the car with nothing but the whistling wind for company until crunching snow altered her to Robin's return.

"Nothing," he said ruefully as he got back to her, "Even the emergency lines are tied up."

"Shit!" she yelled, "What do we do now?"

He glanced back at the road, "This storm is supposed to continue through the night and into tomorrow morning. That tree won't be the only one down so it'll be awhile before the roads are passable. I think we should hike back to the cabin."

"What?!" she demanded, "Walk back?"

"We didn't get very far," he said, moving past her to open the back of the SUV, "Get whatever you need out of your suitcase and put it my duffle. It'll be easier to carry only one bag."

"Robin, you're crazy!" she argued, "We can't walk back in this!"

"We don't have a choice! If we stay in the car, we'll freeze to death!"

"Arugh! Fine give me a minute!" she answered in frustration and leaned into the back to the SUV to start digging through her suitcase. She transferred her phone charger and a few of her warmest outfits to Robin's duffle bag.

Once she was done he scooped it up over his shoulder and reached behind him to grab her hand and start leading her out of the ditch. Regina ended up having to basically crawl up the snowbank. Once the ground finally leveled out, Robin reached down to help her to her feet.

"Hang onto me!" he yelled over the snow as he began leading them in the opposite direction from the tree blocking the road.

The wind and snow made things slow going for them as they shuffled along what Regina hoped was still the road. She held onto the back to Robin's coat, trusting that he knew where he was going.

Finally he stopped and turned down a slope. Looking up, Regina blinked through the darkness and was relieved to see the cabin in the distance.

Bracing her feet, she crab walked her way down the driveway behind Robin. The snow around the porch was even deeper by now, making the climb up the icy steps difficult.

"Do you still have the key?!" she yelled to Robin at the top.

"Yes!" he answered as he struggled with the door, "Just wait a minute, the door it frozen shut!"

After a few shoves he finally got it open and allowed them to stumble inside. The inside of the cabin was as dark as when they'd left and the air inside was cold.

"Great!" Regina grumbled as she pulled her hat off, "The power is still out! Now what do we do?"

Robin sighed, dropping his duffle bag near the door, "There's some dry firewood in the garage. I'll go get it."

As he door opened and shut behind him, Regina let out a frustrated breath. The snow had gone well above her boots during the hike back, leaving them filled with icy melted water. On numb legs, she shuffled over to the dining room table and pulled her soaked boots off.

Just as she'd gotten them tossed aside, the door opened and closed as Robin walked in with an armful of firewood. Not bothering to stop, he stamped his way into the livingroom and dropped it next to the fireplace.

As he started piling it inside the hearth, Regina rose from the chair and padded up behind him. Snow was caked onto his boots and jeans, and melting off of his shoulders. Crumpling up a loose piece of paper from the kindling basket, he picked up a match and struck it. The flame shook in his hands as he lit the fire.

After building it up to a decent level, he finally sat back onto the floor. Regina could see his hands still shaking near the flames.

Standing up, she moved behind him and tugged on the back of his coat, signaling him to unzip it and let her pull it off.

"I'll make us some tea," she said as she stood up.

She carried his coat over to the coat rack and hung it up, shrugged off her own. Using the flashlight on her phone, she managed to fumble through the drawers to find teabags and a box of matches to light the stove. Luckily, the cabin had a gas tank so the range still worked.

After filling up the kettled and putting it on to boil, she went back over to the front door and dug through Robin's duffle bag until she found a dry pair of socks. Hers were still soaked through with melted snow, so peeling them off was a great relief.

She made it back to the kitchen just as the kettle started to whistle. She brewed two cups and then carried them back over to the fireplace.

"Here," she noted with a frown that Robin's hands still shook a little as he accepted a cup.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She nodded, kneeling down next to him, "Robin are you alright?"

"Yes," he answered, suddenly looking up at her, "What are you? Do you feel dizzy at all? Nauseous?"

"No, I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Okay," he nodded, "Sorry...sorry I yelled at you."

Setting aside her tea, she retrieved a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around his shoulders. Scooting over next to him she untied the laces on his boots and motioned for him to help her pull them off.

After putting them next to the fire place, she sat back and asked, "What happened back there, Robin?"

He sighed, "I was just worried you might be hurt."

"It was more than that!" she insisted, "You looked like you were a million miles away!"

He stared quietly into his cup before finally answering, "I just...had a flashback."

"A flashback?" she asked, "You mean like post-traumatic stress?"

"Yes," he admitted, "I have a handle on it most of the time but…"

"Well what was it about?" she questioned, "Your parents?"

He looked at her in surprise, so she shrugged, "You mentioned they died in a car accident and with what happened…"

"Yes," he answered, "That is what happened. If something ever happened to you-"

"Well it didn't!" she said forcefully, "I'm alright and what happened wasn't your fault! It was insane out there. You had no way of knowing there would be a tree down!"

He sighed, "I know but…"

She let him trail off before sitting down next to him. He put his tea cup aside and wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his nose in her hair and taking deep labored breaths.

They sat together in silence, save for the crackling of the fire, until she finally chuckled against his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "It's just that earlier today I was thinking how much I wished we could have some time alone!"

He leaned back meeting her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before both broke down, laughing off all the stress and anxiety that they'd been carrying since the SUV slid off the road.

When they finally eased back down they glanced back at each other again, coming to a silent agreement and cuddling closer together underneath the blanket, content to just relax in the moment.


	41. Snow storm, part 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the constant support.**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Regina woke slowly the next morning to the sound of chimes at the back of her consciousness. Slowly opening one eye, she took in her blurry surroundings.

Mind snapping awake, she shot up as she realized that the chimes were her phone. Reaching over, she grabbed the phone from the nightstand. The battery was very low, but signal showed one bar as her father's number flashed across the screen.

Beside her Robin startled awake at her sudden movements.

Tossing the covers aside, she hopped out of bed, wincing as her feet hit the cold floor.

"Hello?" she swiped to answer, hurrying out of the room.

"Regina!" Henry's voice was stressed on the other end, "Oh by the Gods, are you alright?!"

"Yes," she answered, sitting down on the living room sofa and lifting her feet off the cold wooden floor, "What about you? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we are. We made it to town but you never arrived! We were so worried!"

In the background she heard her mother's voice, "Is that her? Put the speaker phone on!"

"Yes, she's here."

"Regina, where are you?" Cora asked.

"Back at the cabin," Regina answered, "We ran into a tree across the road last night and had to go back. You guys got through?"

"Yes," Cora sighed, "Is Locksley there with you?"

"Yes," Regina answered tensing at the tone of her mother's voice. Did she suspect something?

"Well what happened?" Cora demanded, "If he'd kept up we'd have all made it out in time!"

"Mom, I don't think it was his fault," she said, trying to defend Robin without giving anything away, "In fact, if not for him, I'd have never made it back to the cabin. There was nothing else anyone could do."

Cora sighed, "Alright, if you say so."

"Regina," Henry's voice came on again, "Are you alright? It's still snowing in the mountains and there's supposed to be another storm tonight. The roads are blocked but we're trying to find someone who will can go through and get you."

"No, dad, don't do that!" she said, maybe a little too quickly, "Not until the storm has passed at least. It's too dangerous and the rescue operators will be needed elsewhere."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "We can wait this out at the cabin, there's plenty of supplies and we have the gas generator for emergencies."

"Alright," Henry acknowledged, "You're right. Probably better just to wait it out."

"Are you guys going back to Unity City?" she asked.

"We were going to wait for you."

"Well don't wait too long. I don't want you to get stuck too," Regina argued, "I'll be fine, Dad, really."

"Okay," he finally gave in, "The cell service might go out again tonight, so stay safe!"

"You too, Dad. I love you."

As they hung up, Regina looked out the window. It was white and overcast outside with snow still falling in large white clumps, though not as heavily as the night before.

Glancing behind her, she noticed Robin standing in the doorway watching her.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah," she set her phone aside, "They made it to town last night."

"That's good," he said, trying the lightswitch, "Power's still out."

"Yep. The roads are blocked too and another storm is coming, so there's no way anyone's getting in at least until tomorrow!"

"That's a shame," he said dryly walking over to sit down next to her on the couch.

She chuckled as he draped blanket over both of them, "Are we horrible for being happy about that? My family is worried, I'm sure…"

"I know," he said, "I'm not celebrating that but I also can't help but be glad we get to spend time together."

"Yeah, me neither," she acknowledged, cuddling up next to him.

They sat together quietly for a moment, until Regina took a deep breath and declared, "I need coffee!"

"Yeah," Robin nodded, letting her up and following her to the kitchen.

Knowing the coffee maker wouldn't be working with the power out, she got the press out of the cabinet. The water tap burped worryingly as she filled a pot up at the tap.

"I don't know what we'll do if the pipes freeze…"

"We can always melt snow," Robin shrugged, opening up the dark fridge, "So, what are you thinking for breakfast? Omelettes?"

"Sounds wonderful," Regina said as she turned on the rage to boil water, "And we probably should eat as much of the perishable food as we can. It'll start to go bad with the fridge not working."

Robin laughed, "We don't need to worry about that! It's colder outside than it is inside a working fridge. All we need to do is move some things out into the snow."

Struck by the truth of his statement, Regina's lips dropped open, "You're right...we're really pretty much set here."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, their eyes meeting in silent conversation.

Coming to a wordless agreement they worked together getting breakfast ready, and, after eating retreated back to Regina's room to get changed. The gas water heater was working well enough for each to get in a quick shower.

After, Robin bundled up and hiked down to the shed. Returning with a cooler, they packed it full of snow and food from the fridge, and settled it an a sheltered spot on the deck.

While he worked Regina brewed another pot of coffee and got a fire going in the fireplace.

Sitting together they sipped coffee and watched the flames. Regina leaned against his chest as he rested his hand absently on her hip, their eyes occasionally meeting and leading them to laugh.

"I keep worrying Drake or your Mom will come through that door," Robin admitted.

"Do you?" she asked.

"You're not worried?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's nice just being able to be together. It feels almost…"

"What?" he asked as she trailed off.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No, what?"

"Well," she took a breath, "Like that first Unity Day we spent together. You remember that?"

"Do I remember?" Robin laughed, "Of course, I do!"

She sighed, "I don't think I really told you at the time how much that meant to me, you taking me along to meet your friends. It was one of the best times I've ever had."

"A weekend trip to Sherwood?" he asked, "Of all the vacations you've been on?"

"Yes! I liked Sherwood, and besides there were other things about that trip I remember fondly!" she insisted teasingly.

"Yeah, me too...well...mostly," he trailed off, saying the last part quietly.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What does that mean? Mostly?" she asked.

"Well I just mean we did fight that weekend and you spraining your ankle and everything," he shrugged, voice a bit too casual.

"Everything? What do you mean 'everything'?"

He sighed, "Nothing! I didn't mean anything."

"You obviously meant something!"

"Regina will you just let it go? I didn't mean anything!"

"Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not-" he cut himself off, "I'm not upset I just don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Talk about what? What could be so bad?"

"It's not! It's nothing!"

"Well then if it's nothing why won't you just tell me?"

He let out a breath sitting up and setting his coffee cup aside. She watched him quietly for a few minutes before speaking again, "Robin, it can't be that bad!"

"It's not!" he insisted, "It was just...there were some stresses that weekend. Killian was making assumptions about us…"

"Well he wasn't wrong about that," she laughed.

"...and, you know, that night was great until you ripped my heart out the next morning."

"What?"

Catching himself, Robin looked over at her, "I was just joking."

"No," she stood up from the couch stepping over to him, "You weren't."

"Regina," he sighed, "Don't."

"Robin."

Rubbing one hand down his face he finally spoke, "Yeah, okay, I admit it I fell for you pretty fast...already had even before that weekend actually."

Her jaw dropped incredulously.

"But," he shrugged, "Whatever, it's no big deal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" he asked, "I knew you didn't feel the same way. I knew...you were out my league, that there was nothing I could really offer you."

She swallowed hard, recalling how she'd pushed him away the next morning. How for months she'd stayed away and then, when they finally gave in, how long she pretended they were just sleeping together, nothing more.

"That's not true," she said.

He sighed, "Regina-"

"It's not!" she insisted, gripping his face between her hands, "Robin, you don't have nothing to offer! I love you and everything about my life is better because you're in it!"

His eyes bore intensely into hers, their clear blue depths dark in the fire light. Not waiting for him react, Regina took the initiative and grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips toward hers and pouring everything she had into a kiss.

He waited only a moment before responding, the feelings of love strong between them.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

A few hours later they lay together under several blankets recovering from a nap after a passionate love-making session.

The fire had died down to embers, but under the covers the heat from their bodies kept each other warm.

Moving to stretch his back, Robin glanced up toward the window, "Snowing again."

Rotating her head, Regina noted that the windy, grey conditions from the previous night had come back. This time they didn't feel quiet as threatening, though.

"Mmm," she hummed, "So they have."

Rolling off his chest, she eased the covers back and began grabbing her clothes, dressing quickly to avoid getting.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, sitting up.

"I'm hungry," she said as she pulled on her shocks.

Smiling good naturedly, he nodded, "Aright-"

"No," she stopped him with a hand on his chest as he moved to get up. Leaning over she pecked his lips, "You took care of breakfast and we missed lunch, so it's my turn to make dinner."

He laughed, a little surprised, "What are you going to make?"

"It's a surprise," she said, glancing over her shoulder teasingly as she sauntered to the kitchen.

One she got there, she laughed to herself and then opened up the cabinet to think about what she wanted to make. After taking stock of what was inside, she made a decision and took out pasta, crushed tomatoes, and anchovies.

There was a half-full jar of olives in the fridge that they'd left earlier when they moved the most perishable items.

She combined them in a pan with some olive oil and got out a big pot to fill with water. While waiting for it to boil, she stirred the sauce. The anchovy and tomatoes had begun to combine together, filling the room with a sumptuous aroma.

As she stirred, Robin walked leisurely into the kitchen, arms wrapping around her middle as she came up to stand behind her, "That smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Pasta puttanesca," she said, setting aside the spoon and opening the box of spaghetti to dump into the boiling water.

"Anything I can do to help?" he murmured, kissing the side of her head.

"Hmm," she sighed, enjoying his attention, "Well you can set the table if you want. That would be very helpful."

"Think I can handle that," he said, kissing her one last time before stepping away to get plates out of the cabinet. Regina let the pasta soften as Robin set the table.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said as she fished out a piece of spaghetti to check and see if it was done, "My dad has a wine cabinet in the bar in the lounge. I'd love a glass of red."

"Okay," he nodded, making his way toward the lounge.

The pasta was soft with just a little bite. After draining it in the sink, Regina mixed in the sauce. Robin returned with two glasses of wine just as she was dishing up two plates.

"Thank you," she accepted a glass.

Robin sat down into the chair next to her and they clinked their glasses together.

Regina took a sip, swallowing slowly to savor the taste.

"Wow," Robin commented as he took a first bite of the pasta, "This is delicious!"

She chuckled, "Why thank you."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, Mrs. Fa taught me a few things when I was a kid, and then when I was in college Daniel and I lived together for a while and he couldn't even boil water, so I didn't really have much choice but to learn."

"So you taught yourself?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Pretty much," she shrugged, seeing the look on his face, "I enjoy it and it's amazing the kind of things you can learn from the internet."

He was quiet, looking at her intently.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "It's just...you're an amazing woman."

She laughed, "Well thank you."

"I mean it," he said, "You amaze me everyday."

Blushing, she glanced down at her plate, "Well it is nice to get the opportunity to cook."

"Why don't you do it more often?" he asked as they started eating.

"Mmm, you know how it is at the estate," she said, taking a bite, "I don't want to get in Mrs. Fa's way or have to fight with Mother about it. Although she actually knows how to cook too."

"Seriously?" Robin laughed.

"Yeah, before she married my father she worked at a restaurant."

"I thought you said she was an aide in President Xavier's office when they met?"

"Yes, she was," Regina acknowledged, "That was after she finished at university. While she was in school she worked at the restaurant to support herself and Zelena."

"Wow," Robin said, feeling a level of respect for Cora he hadn't before, "That must have been rough for her. I take it her family wasn't wealthy?"

"Oh no! Her mom died when she was young, and her dad...well she never talks about him. I only met him once when I was very little. He was sick then…" she trailed off, making it obvious what happened next.

"I'm sorry," he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," she squeezed back.

They spent the rest of their meal on lighter topics and afterward washed and dried the dishe together at the sink. As the last of the plates were stacked in the cabinet, Robin picked up the glasses, "More wine?"

"Please!" she said, following him to the lounge where he'd left the bottle on the bar.

Carrying it, he led her back to the livingroom and restarted the fire.

As they cuddled up on the couch, Regina sighed, "I wish I could be like this all the time."

"Yeah, me too," he said, stroking her hair.

They sat together for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak, "Robin do you-"

Her thought was interrupted, by a knocking on the front door, startling them both.

"Is someone here?" she asked, confused.

"Stay behind me," Robin instructed, standing up and making his way to the door. As he opened it, she heard a voice on the other side, "Is Regina Mills here?"

"Who's asking?" Robin demanded.

"Sir, I've been instructed to find Ms. Mills!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Regina stopped him opening the door wider. The man on the other side was dressed head to toe in winter clothing a large beard, "I'm Regina Mills, who are you?"

"Search and rescue, Ma'am," he said, taking out his ID to show her, "Your parents contracted me to get you back to town."

"You managed to get through the roads?" Robin asked.

"Not in a car," the man acknowledged, but that's why we drive these he stood aside, letting them see the large three passenger snowmobile he'd parked in the driveway, "You're the bodyguard I presume?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Robin Locksley."

"Well there should be room for both of you. If you have any important belongings we can fit a small bag into the storage compartment," he said.

"Oh," Regina said, "We're supposed to go now?"

"Yes, Ma'am. There's a break in the snow and we need to leave now if we're going to make it back to town before dark."

"I see," she answered.

"I can give you a few minutes to pack if you need," he repeated.

"Okay," she finally nodded, "Sure, why don't you come in and I'll...get packed."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said, stepping inside as Regina turned back toward her bedroom, giving Robin an apologetic look on the way.

Left alone with their rescuer, Robin awkwardly invited him to warm up near the fireplace.

"Wow," the rescuer commented, whistling as he took in the view from the living room, "Pretty sweet set up you've got here."

"Yeah," Robin muttered as he cleaned up their wine glasses, "...it was."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I will have another update next week or sooner!**


	42. Caught!

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the constant support and the gorgeous, gorgeous cover art!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

"Alright, here we are Mr. M. You have a good night!" Kronk said as he parked Henry Mills' town car in front of the house.

"Actually, Kronk, if you could come up to my study once you've parked the car there's something I need to discuss with you," the older man instructed.

"Oh, sure thing. I'll be right up."

"Thank you," Henry said, collecting his briefcase and making his way up the front steps.

Kronk whistled to himself as he drove around to the garage, parked, hung up the keys, and rode the elevator up to the main floor.

The squeak from his shoes echoed through the empty foyer as he walked to Henry's study. The door was halfway open but dark inside.

Scrunching his face up in confusion, Kronk opened the door and flipped on the flight, "Hey, Mr. Mills, you in here-"

"SURPRISE!"

Kronk yelped, leaping into a defensive stance as the staff leapt up.

"What are you going to chop us to death?" Miguel laughed.

The large man laughed along, "Oh it's a surprise party! You guys!"

"Well come on! Get over her and cut your cake!" Mrs. Fa ordered.

The cake was double chocolate and had the worlds 'Good Luck!' written in white icing. As cake and beers were passed out the staff settled around the man of the hour.

"You guys really got Mr. Mills in on this?" Kronk asked through a bite of cake.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Lucas nodded, "Mr. Mills was happy to help. He loves things like this."

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Kronk choked up, "I'll miss him."

"Notice you didn't say you'd miss Mrs. Mills!" Razoul elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Drake glared.

"Come on, we're all having fun here," Mrs. Lucas stepped, "Let's keep things positive."

"Besides, maybe he will miss her!" Miguel joked, "Seems he has a type."

"What?" Kronk asked.

"They're just being idiots!" Ruby assured him.

"Well come on, I mean...Izma?" the blond said, clearly not catching the hint, "Everyone here knows her reputation."

"Kronk made the decision to move to Los Almas to be closer to family!" the young maid insisted, "It's understandable and we're happy he found a new job."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get me wrong!" Miguel argued, "Who knows how many of us will be looking for one soon?"

"Oh by the Gods!" Mrs. Lucas interrupted, "Can't we have one night without paranoia about layoffs?"

"That's easy for you to say Mrs. Lucas, your staff won't be cut. The security team, though...since Mrs. Mills stalker was caught they won't need as many of us!" he said, "Any news on how many are being let go, Drake?"

"You'll be the first to know when I do!" the older man said irritably.

"What are you worried about?" Lot asked, "You've been here over two years!"

"Yeah that's true, I guess it's Robin and Ali who are most likely to go since they were the last ones in!"

Robin paused around a sip of beer, trying not to let too much reaction show. Young Ali, however, nearly choked on his cake.

"Do you really think we'll be fired?" he asked nervously.

"The PR hires?" Razoul spat, "We all know the reason they're here!"

"Enough!" Drake barked, "I don't want to hear any more talk about this!"

With that the older man pushed his way through the study and out the door.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation, but it steadily picked up again, most choosing to move on to other topics.

Ali, however, continued to look at his plate pensively before whispering to Robin, "Do you really think we'll be fired? It took me so long to find this job!"

Robin knew that Ali's background was similar to his own. He'd spent most of his teen years in juvenile detention for petty theft and this was his first real job since his release.

"Don't worry about it too much," he assured the kid, "The Mills knew what they were doing when they hired us. Besides, even if they do let you go they'll be a good reference. Your record was sealed when you turned 18. There's work for you out there."

The younger man nodded, though still looked worried.

In truth Robin was too, not necessarily for being able to find a job, though, he knew that'd always be a struggle for him...but this time his concern was far more personal.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Kronk packed the last of his things into his duffle bag and took one last look at his dormitory in the basement level of the Mills estate.

Slinging his duffle over his shoulder he made his way through the

As he stepped off the elevator and strode down the polished marble foyer, Kronk was surprised to see that the Mills family, minus Zelena, were standing alongside the housekeeper and cook.

"Everything okay here?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"Yes," Mr. Mills assured him, "We just came to thank you for your service and see you off."

With that the older man stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Oh!" Kronk said in surprise, "Thank you, Mr. Mills."

After giving him a hearty handshake, Henry Mills stepped aside allowing Cora to step up, "Yes, best of luck to you in your endeavors.

The handshake Cora gave him was not as warm, but was firm and she made direct eye contact while giving it. The same couldn't be said about Blake who gave a quick two pumps and a muttered 'good luck' before quickly looking back at his phone.

Regina bid him a warm goodbye.

As he got to Mrs. Fa the tiny chef instructed, "Get down here, Yeti!"

Laughing, he obediently leaned down and allowed her to hug him with surprising power for her small frame, "Keep in touch! You hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, hugging her back.

Mrs. Lucas was the last to give him a hug and handshake, before taking his arm and ushering him out the door, "She's waiting for you."

"Yeah," he nodded absently, "Wait, what?"

His only answer was the heavy mahogany door closing in his face. Blinking at it in confusion, Kronk took his phone out of his back pocket and opened up the Flyt app to find a ride.

"What are you doing?"

Look up, he was surprised to find Ruby standing at the bottom of the steps next to her red vintage sports car.

"Erm...finding a ride to the train station," he said.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ruby said, "I'm your ride."

"Wait, don't you have to work?"

"No, Granny knows about this," she said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Oh..." he remembered Mrs. Lucas' words. Walking slowly over to the car he leaned into the passenger's side window, "You know you don't have to do this."

"Get in the car, Kronk!" she ordered.

Shrugging he tossed his duffel into the back seat and then swing his bulk into the passenger's side.

They were silent on the drive off the estate, but once they got onto the highway Ruby started asking him casually about his new job.

"So Yzma, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Well, nothing, I just...everyone knows her reputation."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, "But it'll be nice to be closer to family, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that. I thought you weren't close to your family, though?"

"Oh my Mama's great, we're best friends. I just don't see Papi much...they divorced when I was little," Kronk said, the slightest edge of a Tierras accent coming out in his words.

"You grew up in Las Almas right?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to be home. Warmer!"

She laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it you don't really have winter there."

"Nah, always sunny."

Ruby was quiet the rest of the way into town all the way to the parking lot in front of the Unity City train station. Parking in one of the 15 minute spaces, she shut of the engine and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Kronk, there was a reason I wanted to drive you here," she said, "Something I need to tell you before you leave."

"What?"

"Well...that I'm sorry. I feel like I didn't really treat you right."

"What you talking about?" he asked, "You're one of my best friends!"

She smiled sadly, "That's great but...I felt like maybe you wanted to be more...?"

"Well..." he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a boyish gesture, "...I mean I wouldn't have minded..."

Her face fell at the words, "I'm so sorry, Kronk, I know I led you on."

"You didn't," he told her, "If you don't feel that way about me, it is what it is."

She sighed, "I don't know...I...I feel like I wish I could but...I wish I could explain."

"Explain what?" he scrunched up his face in confusion.

She let out another breath, "I just don't want to disappoint anyone, especially my granny. She raised me and I know she expects so much!"

"Well," he said, "I get that. My Papi never really approved of me."

She laughed, tearing up.

"Hey," he put his hand on her shoulder, "You know I'll always be your friend? Really. I like you no matter what we are and whatever is you're worried about, it won't matter to me. I promise you."

She looked over at him lips slightly parted in surprise, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do!" he declared, "Come here."

Shifting, she allowed him to pull her over into a hug.

"You'd better keep in touch, you hear me?" she laughed as she sniffed into his shoulder.

"I promise."

Parting, Ruby sat back in her seat and wiped her eyes, "Alright, I guess we should get you going."

"Yeah," Kronk nodded.

Both got out of the car. Ruby waited while he collected his duffel from the backseat and she walked with him into the station, standing to the side while he bought his ticket at the window.

"Alright, I'm set."

"Okay, good luck with Izma!" she said, giving him one last.

"Thanks," he laughed, "Take care of yourself, Ruby."

"Bye!" she waved, watching as he went through the turn style and disappeared into the crowds bustling to catch their trains.

Smiling to herself, she slid her hands into the pockets of her coat. She was going to miss Kronk, but she felt like a weight had been lifted off her with the guilt of feeling like she was misleading him about their friendship.

Taking a deep breath of cool air, she started leisurely making her way back to her car. On her way she decided to stop at a newsstand for a bagel since she'd had to miss the staff breakfast to drive Kronk to the station.

She paid for her bagel and thanked he cashier, smiling to her self as she dug into the chewy, cream cheese filled pastry. As she sighed around the first bite, she turned back toward her car but was stopped when she caught sight of one of the tabloids laid out on display.

Turning toward it she blinked twice, making sure her eyes were deceiving her, but the picture on the cover of The Mirror and the massive headline above it were undeniably clear.

Jaw dropping, she whispered to herself the only words that came to mind, "Oh no..."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin jogged around the corner of the last of the running path, slowing to a walk as the house came back into view. He bypassed the front drive, going directly around to the side and through the garden.

It was cold, but sunny that day, so after a long run he was both chilled and mildly sweaty.

He strode through the garden quickly, opening the doors to the kitchen. Turning immediately to the fridge, he flung the doors open and retrieved a bottle of water.

He downed half the bottle in one gulp, the water cooling his throat and making him feel refreshed.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door closed and turn around. Behind him Miguel, Razoul, and Lotte, one of the housekeepers, were sitting at the small kitchen table all three looking at him wide-eyed.

Reaching up, he pulled his earbuds out, "Hey guys...something wrong?"

Lotte's eyes widened further and she looked away with a dry laugh.

"Man, you fucked up!" Razoul commented.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't seen The Mirror today I take it?" Miguel asked, face red from suppressed laughter.

"The Mirror?" Robin asked skeptically, turning toward the door, "I don't really follow tabloids."

At that all three snorted in laughter.

"Well you might be interested in this one, mate!" Miguel called after him as he walked out to the foyer.

He glanced over his shoulder, giving the three, who were still chortling, a confused look. Shaking his head he made his way to the elevator and hit the down button.

As it arrived, he recapped the water bottle, tucked it under his arm and stepped inside. While riding it down he opened a browser and typed 'The Mirror' into the search line.

The doors dinged open as the day's front page popped up.

He froze, letting the water bottle fall to the floor as he took in the headline. Tapping frantically on the image, he enlarged it, trying to see if it was really what it looked like.

Yes, it was...him and Regina kissing underneath a bright yellow headline that screamed 'CAUGHT! Political Princess' Steamy Rendezvous with Bodyguard.'

Swearing, he quickly flipped over to his contacts and called Regina. The phone rang a few times as the elevator doors started to shut around him.

Punching the 'open' button, he hurried out and down the end of the hall to the stairwell. He ran up the stairs to the second floor two at a time, phone ringing frustratingly against his ear.

Finally giving up, he ended the call and shoved the door open into Regina's hall. Striding over to her door, he banged on the door until she finally opened it.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in confusing.

"You weren't answering your phone!" he said as he shoved his way inside and slammed the door behind him.

"I was in the bathroom!" she defended, "Robin, what's going on?"

He flipped back to the front page of The Mirror and held it up to her face.

As she looked at it her eyes widened.

Standing frozen in place, she slowly reached up and took the phone from his hands. With a finger pinch she zoomed in on the image.

"This...this is real?" she asked him breathlessly.

He nodded.

"Oh Gods...Oh Gods...have my parents seen this?!"

"I don't know but a lot of the staff has."

"Oh Gods," she stumbled over to her couch, "Oh Gods, what am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked gently sitting down next to her, "Do you...want me to come with you to talk to your parents?"

"Are you joking?" she asked, "My Mother will fire you before you can get on word out!"

He frowned.

"Well, maybe this won't be so bad. I mean...you parents do care about you-"

"About me?" she looked up at him, "I don't care about me, I care about you! There's no way they'll let you keep working here now!"

"Well, maybe that's no so bad? I mean if I'm not working here there's no conflict of interest-"

"Robin, you don't understand-" she started, but was cut off by her phone ringing again. She looked at it in at alarm then back at him, "That'll be my parents."

"You don't know that."

"Even if it's not they'll find out! They'll want to talk to me!" she yelled, standing up and pacing back and forth, "I need to go!"

"What?" he asked.

"Get me out of here!" she said desperately, "Now!"

"Ah...where?"

"I don't know...anywhere! Anywhere away from the estate!"

"Okay...okay," he nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her out of her suite. Instead of turning toward the elevator, he directed her toward the stairwell and led her down to the basement. Luckily for them the staff quarters were largely empty at this time of day.

Pulling Regina by the hand, he rushed them to the garage, grabbing the keys to her silver mini on the way there.

They almost ran hand in and to the car, and got inside wordlessly. He started up the engine as soon as their doors shut. Checking to make sure her seat belt was buckled, he backed out of the space, threw the transmission into drive and tore out of the garage.

Both were quiet as Robin sped past the house and down the drive to the front gate. He punched in the pass code and turned down the road to toward the highway.

Regina remained quiet as they merged on to it, her head turned out the window.

The longer she remained quiet the more worried he got, but continued to drive until they were well past the city, out to where nothing but miles of open road and train tracks were visible.

He gave her space and quiet for as long as he could, but once they were coming up on an hour he started to feel like he'd need to push her a little.

She saved him the trouble, though, abruptly telling him, "Pull over!"

"What?"

"I need you to pull over now!"

Jerking the wheel, he shifted lanes over to the nearest off ramp. There wasn't much around, but he managed to stop on the shoulder near a wooded area.

He was still rolling to a stop when Regina flung open the door and stumbled out. Yanking up the parking brake, he jumped out and rushed around to the passenger's side to help Regina up. She'd already pushed herself to her feet, though, and was pacing back and forth anxiously.

He gave her space, but remained within arm's distance.

"There's pictures of us in The Mirror," she breathed, still pacing.

"I know," he nodded.

"How did they get them?!"

"I'm not sure-"

She didn't wait to hear the rest of what he was saying, "They're everywhere! Everyone has seen them!"

"I know, Regina," he finally stepped toward her, catching her shoulders and making her stand still and look at him, "I know this is going to be hard, but...I meant what I said. I'll go with you when you talk to your parents. We can get through this."

She looked at him incredulously, "You're not serious?"

"I am! Regina, I am in this with you 100%!"

"That's not what I mean!" she shook her head, stepping away from him and pacing again, "You don't understand!"

"Regina! Stop!" he insisted, "What do you mean I don't understand?"

"The moment we're back at the estate you'll be fired!"

He sighed, "I don't know about that-"

"I do!"

"Your dad has known about us months!"

"My dad isn't the problem! It's my mother! You don't know what she's capable of!"

"I know your mother is manipulative and controlling," he said, trying not to sound annoyed, "But you're underestimating me a little. I've been working for your family for nearly two years-"

"And you've barely seen anything in that time!" Regina declared looking him square in the face, "You've known her two years, but I've known her my whole life. You haven't seen the worst of her...not even close! And now we've humiliated her. She will stop at nothing."

"What is she really going to do to you, though? You're her daughter and as much as she is I think she does love you-"

"Not me!" she interrupted, "You're right she won't hurt me, if for no other reason than it'd make the scandal worse but you...she will fire you."

"So she fires me!" he answered, "I don't care about this job!"

She blinked at him, looking hurt, "So that's it? You're ready to just leave?"

"The job? Sure. I don't care about the job, Reigna, I care about you."

Regina laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Then why do you want to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you!" he said, "I'm just saying I don't care if I work for your parents-"

"Then how will we see each other?"

"Regina, you're an adult. They can't stop us from dating."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, "I wish that were true."

"What are you so scared of?" he asked.

"Robin...my mom is running for President," she finally admitted, "She was going to announce in three weeks."

"Okay," he answered, confused, "What does that have to do with us?"

"You don't know what a political campaign is like, I do," she told him, "It's non-stop events and campaign stops. Tight security. Very little privacy. No one who isn't approved gets with in 20 feet of a candidate's family...and that's before the Black Knights get involved! Once Presidential security steps in it's even worse. We'd never be able to see each other. Even if we could get around security she won't take that chance. Not after this. She'll make sure you're out of the way and can't interfere with her ambitions again."

"What are you talking about? You're not saying she'd...kill me? That's absurd"

"No, not kill you," Regina said, "She wouldn't need to. She could just have you sent back to prison."

"She can't do that! I completed my sentence-"

"She knows people, Robin! My family has almost unlimited resources and powerful connections. Or do you really think the justice system is above corruption?" she asked, "After college, when Daniel got into vet school he asked me to move with him and I would have...in a heartbeat. When my mother got word of that, however, she told me I couldn't. I argued with her and she told me that if I wouldn't listen to reason, she'd make me. She said she'd call the Dean of Daniel's school and get his admission rescinded. And Daniel never did anything to her, he was always respectful. She was willing to ruin his chances in life, though. You...there's pictures of you and me looking like something out of a soft-core porno on the front page of Misthaven's biggest tabloid. She'll hate you like no one before, and when she decides she hates someone she is ruthless. If you believe me on anything, believe that!"

He did believe her. The conviction in her voice was unmistakable.

"There has to be some way," he finally said, "Something we can do."

She sighed, pacing again, this time more slowly, "The only way I can see is if there were some way to make this into a positive for her."

"The picture?"

"Yeah," Regina laughed, "But I don't see how we can make the fact that her daughter is involved with her bodyguard into a political win for my mother! We'd have to somehow turn it into a PR moment and hiring you is one thing but I don't see that…"

"What?" he asked as she trailed off.

Regina reached up, touching her lips with a distant look.

"Regina!"

She jumped at his voice, "Huh?"

"What? What are you thinking?"

She dropped her hand way, "Nothing."

"No tell me!" he insisted, "What were you thinking?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "...okay, well the only way I can think of to spin this is if we were to show that my mother was accepting of us. That she doesn't just accept your past as a employee, but she even welcomes you as family."

"But you just said she'd never do that?"

"Yeah," Regina nodded, "She wouldn't."

"Maybe we could talk her into it?"

"No," she shook her head, "She'll take the tabloid scandal as an insult and go against us, ruin you, just to prove a point. The only way would be if we forced her hand. Made it so that it'd look worse for her to oppose us."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well if we were tied in a way that couldn't be covered up. Something official and legal in ways that are out of her hands, like if we were married."

"Married?"

She let out a breath, "I know. I know. It's not fair to bring something like that up so suddenly. I wouldn't ask you…"

"What if I would?" he said.

"What?"

He stepped toward her, taking both her hands, "I meant it when I said I'm in this with you 100%."

"Robin-"

He cut her off by sinking to his knees. The pebbles at the side of the road dug into his knees, but he didn't care as he looked at up at her, "Regina, I love you and I want to marry you...if you'll have me. So will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	43. Tying the Knot

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the constant support and the gorgeous, gorgeous cover art!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

They arrived Sherwood around 5 PM. After their interlude at the side of the road they stopped at a gas station fill up the car and make a few phone calls.

Luckily, Robin seemed to have plans in motion because Regina found herself zoning out at the surrealism of the entire day.

She jerked alert when the glowing sign on top of the Jolly Roger came into view through the trees.

"What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop in to have pick up something and have a word with Killian," Robin answered, reaching over and squeezing her hand. It helped.

He turned into the gravel parking lot and took a space near the door.

The bar's front door was closed, but they could see Killian through the window. Robin rapped sharply against it.

"We open at 6!" Killian yelled, looking over the papers he had laid out on the bar.

"Killian!" Robin called, "Open the door!"

Killian looked up, blinked at them in surprise, and hurried over to let them in, "Rob, fuck mate, what are you two doing here?"

"Well we're in kind of a situation," Robin answered.

"What kind of situation?"

"Oh by the Gods!" Tink's voice interrupted them as she walked out from the back carrying a tray full of clean glasses. Quickly, shoving it onto the bar, she raced to the other side, "I saw The Mirror are you two alright?"

"Yes, Tink," Robin told her as she gave both of them a hug, "We're fine. Hook, mate, I just need to get something out of my things."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Killian let me store somethings in his shed out back. I put them in there when I was doing time and then just left them there when I moved to Unity City," he explained.

"Oh, okay. What do you need?"

"It'll just be a minute," he said, patting her arm reassuringly and leading Killian towards the back door.

Left alone together, Tink pulled over a two bar stools and motioned for Regina to sit down, "Talk to me. Are you really alright?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted, "I hope we are. We're...I hope we are."

"Well I wouldn't worry about this. You know how the news cycle is! In a week it'll be old news!"

She smiled sadly, "I wish that were true."

"What do you mean?"

Glancing at her, Regina slid off the stool, "I should really go find Robin."

Her heels wobbled as she walked from the back door to the shed, the breeze chilling her as she'd forgotten to grab a coat before they ran away from the estate.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?!" Killian's voice echoed from inside the shed.

"Killian, I don't what to hear it!" Robin answered, "I wouldn't ask you for this but there's really no one else we can ask right now."

"Robin, I know this is a tough situation but-" Killian cut himself off as Regina reached the door. Glancing at her, Killian ran a hand over his beard, excusing himself in a muttered voice.

Stepping in out of the wind, Regina looked around. The shed was filled with several boxes, old bar stools, kegs, and several other items including a classic convertible.

"Wow, Killian has a nice car," she observed.

"It was my dad's," Robin told her.

"What?" she looked up at him, "You mean this is yours? Why didn't you tell me you had a car?"

"It doesn't run," he said, "The engine is shot but I kept it because my dad loved it. I'd hoped some day to fix it up."

She let out a breath. There was still so much they didn't know about each other. The way their relationship had been it might have been unavoidable, but, even so, maybe Killian was right. Maybe this was crazy.

"Robin," she said, "You don't have to do this."

Looking at her, he asked, "Do you not want to do this?"

"It's not that it's just...I know this is asking you a lot. We'd be going right from only sorta dating to married. I understand if it's too much-"

"Are you having second thoughts, Regina?" he pressed, "If you are I understand-"

"No!" she said, "I'm not. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"Neither do you!" he said.

"Robin, I love you."

"I love you too," he told her stepping forward to hug her tightly, "I want to marry you and if this is how it happens, this is how it happens."

Stepping back he reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded velvet box, "This is what I stopped for."

He opened the lid, revealing modest sized diamond solitaire, "I know it's not much, but...it's been in my family for years. They gave it back to me after my mother died and I wanted you to have it."

Her eyes welled at the emotion of the gesture, "I love it."

With a smile, he took out the ring and slid it onto her finger. It was a little tight, but able to slide all the way down her finger.

Taking his face between her hands, she leaned over and kissed him deeply, "I don't want to be apart from you."

"Okay then," he nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the shed. They shut the door behind them and walked back into the Jolly Roger.

Inside, Tink and Killian were whispering about something and quickly quited as they entered.

"Are you two serious?" Tink immediately asked, "You're going to get married?"

Robin sighed, "Tink I know this is unexpected but this is my decision!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Robin, if you're getting married of course I'm happy for you!"

Rushing forward, she grabbed him squeezed him with surprising strength.

"When are you doing this?" she asked.

"Right now," he answered.

"Right now? What do you mean? City Hall is closed."

"I was thinking Grenway," Robin answered.

"Oh! Yes, smart!" Tink agreed.

"Grenway?" Regina asked.

"Resort town east of here," Robin told him, "They have casinos and wedding chapels with no waiting period."

"Oh," she answered.

"I know it's not ideal-"

"No, it's perfect," Regina answered, "We don't have time wait around."

"Okay," he let go of her hand and walked over to Killian, "I know you aren't thrilled about this, but I don't have anyone else to ask stand with me."

Killian sighed, "Of course, I will bruv. We're family."

Robin smiled as the two men quickly hugged.

"As sweet as that was, I'm insulted!" Tink jumped in, "You have more than just the pirate here!"

"Hey!" Killian protested.

"And if you think I'm not coming with you, you're crazy!"

"Are you sure, Tink?"

"Yes!" she insisted, "I just need to text John. We have to stop by my place anyway but he's at work until 7."

"What do you mean stop by your place?"

"I just need to get some things."

"Tink we're going now," Robin told her.

"Killian and I will take his truck," she insisted, "don't worry we'll meet you guys there!"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

It took them an hour and a half to drive from Sherwood to Grenway, and find a Wedding Chapel that was open late.

It was, predictably, a fairly tacky white building that was over-decorated inside and out with doves and hearts and roses.

After speaking to the manager to select and pay for license and ceremony, they texted Killian and Tink, who said they were ten minutes out.

Sitting together on the lobby bench silently, Robin reached over and grabbed her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled, grateful for the comforting gesture.

"We're here!" Tink announced as she and Killian burst through the doors.

Robin and Regina stood.

"So," Killian clapped his hands together, "Are we having a wedding?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "They're just setting up."

"How much time do we have?" Tink asked.

"They said about half an hour."

"Let's go then!" she said, grabbing Regina's arm and steering her toward the ladies room.

Shoving her inside, Tink set down the large makeup case that Regina hadn't noticed she'd been carrying.

"I brought as much stuff as I could," the small blonde said, "I couldn't let you get married without a little bit of glam."

Studying Regina's face, she said, "Your makeup looks fabulous as usual, so I think maybe I should just take it up to an evening look?"

"Tink this really isn't necessary-"

"Don't be absurd! This is your wedding, you deserve to look good. I'd have brought you a white dress even," Think rambled as she took out an eye shadow palette, "but I'd don't think you'd fit into my clothes."

"I did make Killian bring something for Robin, though. Can have the groom wearing that jogging suit!"

As Tink began brushing makeup onto her face, Regina sighed, "You think we're making a mistake, don't you?"

The smaller woman stopped, "Do you think you're making a mistake?"

"I...I know it's crazy to do this so suddenly-"

"But do you think it's a mistake?" Tink repeated.

Regina shook her head helplessly.

"Do you love Robin?"

"Yes," Regina said.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes," the words left her mouth before she even thought about them, and they surprised even her. She'd said yes when he proposed, but ever since then, during the long drive to Sherwood, all she'd been able to think about was how impulsive and crazy this was going to look As she answered, the question, though she realized that yes, she did want to marry Robin.

Letting her mind drift she imaged what it'd be like...not having to hide, not having to apologize, knowing that he was her husband, he was hers.

"Yes, I do," she said resolutely.

"Alright then," Tink grinned, "Then let's hurry up and get you out there!"

She barely felt it as Tink finished her makeup and declared her ready.

Killian met them in the lobby, "Ready?"

She nodded, stopping for a moment, "Killian, I know you aren't really happy about this-

He stiffened, before looking her in the eye and saying, "Just don't hurt him."

She bit her lip, not sure how to answer that. She'd never hurt Robin herself, but if this plan went wrong...

"That's the last thing I want," she finally answered.

He nodded, falling into step next to her and as she walked into the chapel. They were doing a civil ceremony, since manager said finding a priest at short notice wouldn't be possible. That suited Regina, though.

As she caught sight of Robin at the altar, though, thoughts of religious versus civil ceremonies fled her mind.

She barely even felt her legs as they carried her won the aisle.

He had changed into a dark suit that was quite obviously Killian's style.

With a smile, he took her hands and held them. As the manager started the ceremony, Regina could barely hear his words. It was only the warmth of Robin's hands that kept her grounded.

She must have repeated the vows, though she couldn't remember doing so.

Before she knew it, however, Robin was sliding a gold-painted wedding band onto her finger and she was sliding one onto his.

The chapel manager's voice suddenly cut through her consciousness like a knife, "By the authority granted to me by the province of Grenway, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The room seemed to go eerily silent, although it probably only lasted a second.

Regina leaned in as he pulled her close and kissed her. She revealed in the kiss, not wanting it to end knowing what they'd have to face next.

She felt in a fog as they finally broke apart, keeping a hold of Robin's hand as he led her out of the chapel.

He said a few things to the manager before they left, but she wasn't paying attention to what.

Out in the parking lot it had gotten very dark and cold.

She hadn't remembered to grab her coat before running away from the estate that morning, so she shivered against the cold.

"So...are you coming back to Sherwood?" Killian asked.

"No," Regina shook her head, "We'll probably stay here tonight and then we'll have to go back to Unity City tomorrow."

As she said it out-loud, she shuddered harder.

"Alright then," Killian said, stepping forward to give Robin a hug.

Tink did the same, squeezing her reassuringly.

"Let me know when you make it back," the bartender said.

Robin nodded, taking Regina's hand. They walked together to Regina's car and got inside.

"So...what now?"

"Find us a hotel," she said quietly.

Nodding wordlessly, he started up the car and pulled out of the parking long.

Regina stared out the window at the passing lights until turned into the parking lot of a moderately priced chain hotel.

They walked together into the lobby and asked for a room, Regina handed over her credit card wordlessly.

The clerk swiped it and then handed it back to her, "Alright, you're all set. We have a basic breakfast from 6:30 to 10."

"Thank you," Robin said, taking the key cards from him.

He took Regina's hand, leading her over to the elevator and around to their room.

Inside, they were left in silence as he set down the cards.

"It looks like they have some recommendations for delivery," he said, picking up a laminated card on the dresser, "Did you want to order something to eat?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Okay," he nodded, "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay,"

As he shut the bathroom door behind him, Regina walked over to the window and drew the curtains closed all but a little bit. The streets below were lit up by lights from cars, casinos, nightclubs, and wedding chapels.

She didn't know how she stood staring out it, but was startled out of her reverie when Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she was surprised to find that he was wearing a thick bathroom and his hair was wet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Are you done in the shower?"

"Yes."

Nodding, she immediately made a beeline for the bathroom.

Inside, she looked into the mirror for a few moments and then quickly looked away. Drawing herself up she started the shower, waited for it to warm up, and then shed her clothes and got inside.

She stood under the spray until it went cold and she started shivering.

Turning the water off, she toweled off and wrapped up in the other bathrobe.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she found Robin sitting on the side of the bed.

Padding over, she sunk down next to him.

Silently he reached over into her lap and took her hand between his.

She stared at their joined hands, focusing on the lion tattoo on his wrist.

"Regina," he called her attention.

She looked up into his eyes.

"Do you regret this?"

"No," she shook her head, "...I'm afraid it'll all be taken away."

"I won't let that happen!" he said insistently, "I'll take care of you. I promise."

She smiled sadly at him. She could tell he meant it, and wished it were that simple.

Lifting her hand, she cupped his cheek.

He turned his head to kiss her palm, meeting her eyes.

She leaned over kissing him deeply. He kissed back. Closing her eyes, she sunk into a warm haze.

When they finally broke apart, he held her face.

She sighed, "It's been quite a day."

Robin laughed, "That it has."

Studying her, he said, "Are you tired?"

"Incredibly," she answered honestly.

"Did you want to just go to bed?"

"We have to," she answered, "We still need to consummate your marriage."

"We don't have to," he told her, "If you aren't in the mood-"

"Yes we do" she interrupted, "The law is archaic and even a bit sexist, but it'll work in our favor in this case. A marriage that was consummated can't be easily annulled."

He hesitated, "We don't absolutely have to, though. We have had sex. That's the truth. It's not like anyone's going to know for certain we didn't tonight."

She shook her head, "No, I want to. I want to forget...not think about this for a while."

"Are you-"

She cut off what he was about to say with another kiss, lifting herself up into this lap. Holding his face in her hands, she leaned her forehead against his.

Sliding her hands down his neck she pushed the thick fluffy robe open, feeling his hands moving to the belt on hers too.

She leaned back briefly, shrugging her shoulders to let it fall to the floor. Pressing her hands against his chest, Regina urged him to lay back.

They fell back against the bed, Robin wrapping his arms around her back and flipping them over so that he was lying above her.

Shifting, he tossed his robe onto the floor with hers.

Completely nude, they paused as they caught each other's eyes.

"I love you," Regina whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

They slowly came together, Regina clinging tightly. She wanted to get as much feeling of him as she could, as if she could imprint the feeling of them into her skin to make sure no one could take it away from her.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin woke up slowly the next morning to a single ray of sunlight streaming through a gap in the curtains. Blinking he, slowly recalled the previous day.

He was in a hotel room in Grenway. He and Regina had gotten married the previous day.

Rolling over, he found himself staring into an empty space on the other side of the bed.

Sitting up in alarm, he looked around. The clothes they'd worn the previous day had been hung on the bathroom door...both sets were gone.

Letting the sheet fall to his waist, he took a breath, suddenly feeling cold. Had she left?

Before he could think further on the question though the door suddenly swung open noisily and Regina stepped inside.

She was dressed in jeans and a simple sweater...not the outfit she'd been wearing the day before.

Turning he saw that was holding a shopping bag, a pink box, and two cups of coffee.

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, their eyes met.

"Hi," she said, "You're awake."

"You got up early?" he asked.

"Yeah," she moved to the table to set down what she was carrying, "I figured we could use some breakfast and clean clothes for today."

Pushing back the covers he picked up one of the bathrobe's they'd tossed aside the night before and wrapped up in it.

After she finished putting out the coffees and opening the pink box to reveal custard doughnuts, out she turned to look at him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but admitted, "I thought you'd gone."

"Gone?" she asked.

He nodded again as he sat down.

Catching what he meant, she sat down beside him, "No, I just went to do some shopping before we have to face what comes next! Why would you think that?"

Looking at her he said, "I didn't really, I just…"

Nodding, she took his hand, "I understand."

He sighed, "So how bad is this going to be?"

"Well, I used my credit card last night. If the charge has posted I'm sure my parents know where we are now, or will soon," she said, "And then...we'll have to see."

He stroked his thumb over her hand reassuringly.

"You still want all this?" she asked.

To answered he leaned over to collect a dollop of cream from off the top of one of the doughnuts and dab it on her nose.

Her lips dropped open as she remembered the first time he'd done that to her, one town over in Sherwood when they first got together...when he'd already loved her and if she'd been able to be honest she'd loved him too.

Biting her lips, she leaned over and kissed him hard.

The kiss lasted a moment before they finally pulled apart. Laughing, she instructed, "Alright well hurry up and eat before we have to get going."

With a smile he picked up one of the doughnuts and began sipping his coffee.

They ate a leisurely breakfast and then took turns showering. Robin considered asking if she wanted to together, but he could tell Regina was already getting tense and, truth be told, he wasn't really in the mood for anything romantic either...and they probably wouldn't have time anyway.

After he finished showering he changed into the clothes Regina bought him, a simple t-shirt and jogging pants.

He cleaned up the remains of their breakfast while Regina showered and dried her hair.

Sitting on the bed to wait for her, he rubbed his hands against his pants to wipe away the sweat that was beginning to form on his palms.

They'd both left their phones at the estate the day before, partially because they rushed out and partially for practical reasons, but now he wished he had his...just to get some idea of what the reaction from the Mills' world had been.

Regina had seemed pretty convinced that their reaction would be catastrophic.

Even after having worked for them over a year, though, he had a hard time imagining family totally cutting off their child simply for getting married.

Of course, he didn't really know. The Mills had moguls and heiresses and Presidents in their recent lineage.

It was a world so far from that of a kid from Sherwood who grew up in a rental house that his father spent weeks out of the year on the road to keep over their head and his mother gave music lessons out of.

Standing he moved over to look out the window. Would Regina be happy with that kind of life? Before leaving the Jolly Roger he'd asked Tink if she could get John to ask around for rentals in Sherwood that were available right away.

He had quite a bit of money from his time with the Mills saved up, so he could get them into one right away if the worst really did happen to Regina.

Getting a job would be a bigger issue. He was determined to find a way, though. Find a way to at least give Regina a home.

She'd come a long way since they first met, but she did still very much live in a bubble of wealth. If her parents cut her off, it'd no doubt be a shock for her...but he loved her and he would take care of her, even if he'd never be able to give her everything she was used to.

He was brought out of his musings when Regina emerged from the bathroom, dressed again in her new outfit.

They packed their dirty clothes into the shopping bags Regina brought from the store. Once everything was gathered up they both took a stabilizing breath, nodded in agreement, and went out to ride the elevator downstairs.

The lobby was deserted other that one person behind the front desk, and they managed to check out without incident.

The clerk had just handed Regina her receipt, though, when the main doors opened behind them and Drake, along with Lot and Razoul and two Grenway police officers walked in.

The clerk's eyes widened in alarm, but she said nothing.

Pinning both of them with his eyes, Drake walked right over. He stared through Robin for a moment before turning his attention to Regina and saying, "Ms. Mills your parents would like the two of you to come with us."

Regina simply nodded wordlessly.

As the security team flanked them, Robin and Regina met each other's eyes one last time as they were lead out and to separate cars.

Somehow both knowing they were saying the same thing to each other...here we go.


	44. Let's make a deal

**Author's Notes:**

 **Special Thanks to my illustrator and contributing author ale_nena for the constant support and the wonderful cover art!**

 **Setting: Misthaven non-magical modern AU. The society and political system will be based on a combination of modern countries, with a probable bias toward the American system as I am an American. However, all characters are fictional and resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidence.**

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

The drive back to Unity City and the Mills estate was a long and silent one. Robin could see the other car carrying Regina until they turned off the highway. On the drive toward the estate, though, his car slowed down considerably.

By the time they got up to the house, the first car was already driving through the breezeway toward the back garage.

Drake appeared at his door and opened it. After Robin stepped out he slammed the door closed, and the car sped off.

"The Mills have requested you wait in Mrs. Mills' downstairs office," Drake said.

"Where's Regina?" Robin asked.

"This way," was Drake said, him and Lot flanking Robin, making it clear it wasn't a request.

With a sigh, he let them lead him up into the front door and to Cora's designer office.

"Okay, I'm here," he said, "So where's Regina?"

Wordlessly Lot and Drake left the room and closed the door behind them, the lock clicking into place loudly.

Stepping toward it he knocked on the door and called, "You realize this is technically false imprisonment, right?"

It was all bravado, though. He wasn't going anywhere, not without Regina and he'd knew that whether they managed to work something out with Henry and Cora or ended up leaving in a Flyt with nothing but the clothes they were wearing, this was always going to happen first.

With a sigh, he turned back into this fake office, the same one he'd neither been in nor seen her use since the moment his first day on the job turned into an impromptu photoshoot.

Resignedly, he walked over to the pristine looking designer couch and flopped down on it to settle in for a while.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina was a few doors away pacing back and forth in her father's study.

The door opened with a rattle, and Henry and Cora stepped in.

Straightening, she turned to face them head on, "Alright, enough of the theatrics! Where's Robin?"

"Mr. Locksley, is speaking with Drake," Cora said coldly, emphasizing Robin's formal title, "His employment is being terminated and he'll be leaving the estate immediately."

"Well if that's the case then I'll be going with him," she answered.

"Don't be absurd, Regina," Cora rolled her eyes, "You're nearly 30. You're too old to be threatening to run away with a boy."

"Of course, I'm not going to do that," she agreed, "I'm going to start a life with my husband."

"WHAT?!" Henry and Cora asked simultaneously.

Picking up her bag, she pulled out the marriage certificate from the Grenway chapel, "We're married."

Cora stepped forward and snatched the certificate out of her hand, while Henry simply gaped incredulously.

"There is no possible way this is legal!"

"I assure you it is, Mother," she answered, "Entirely legal."

"We'll see about that," Cora said, turning from the room and storming out to the balcony.

Left along with her father, Regina met his eyes. While it was true he already knew about her and Robin, she really wasn't certain how he was going to react.

"Regina," he approached her cautiously, "You're really married?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, "I know my mother's calling the lawyer right now but he'll tell her it's all legal. I made sure of it."

He still looked rather rattled by the news, and she couldn't really tell what he was thinking, "I know this is a hard situation, but this is very sudden. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Before she could answer, though, Cora came back into the room with an furious look on her face that cut off all conversation.

"Here's what's going to happen," she said, "This marriage will be annulled-"

Regina chuckled, "That won't be possible, Mother."

"Regina, this is not up for debate!" she shot back, "You have embarrassed this family enough and you are going to listen to me now!"

"What I mean is an annulment won't be legally possible," she answered calmly, "The chapel we chose was full licensed, they showed me credentials, and neither of us were impaired at the time. The only other grounds for annulment is non-consummation and I assure you that doesn't apply either."

Henry cleared his throat awkwardly, but the look of rage that passed through Cora's eyes was enough to make her feel like a small child again. She steeled herself against it, though, and met her mother's eyes calmly.

When Cora finally found her voice again she said darkly, "Henry, could you join me outside please?"

Giving her a sympathetic look, he followed his wife out of the study. As the door clicked shut, Regina let out a breath, sinking into one of her father's chairs.

Resting her hands on the chess table, she took slow deep breaths, trying to get them to stop shaking. She hated that her mother still had this effect on her. It made her feel like an adolescent.

Finally, she managed to calm down, though, and sat back into the leather chair. Well, no doubt she was claiming her independence now...

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As soon as they were out of an earshot of the study, Cora whirled on her husband, "Did you know about this?!"

He blinked in surprise before answering, "How could I have known about this, Cora? You and I were together all day yesterday, you know that!"

She frowned, continuing on along the way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To my office, to speak to our attorney!"

"Even if he finds some way to get an annulment, we can't force Regina to agree to it," he pointed out.

"Oh, I have no doubt she's right about the annulment," Cora said bitterly, "Regina isn't a fool. She's many things but she's not stupid! She planned this out perfectly!"

"Well then there isn't much we can do is there?"

She glared at him angrily as she stepped into the elevator, "Why am I not surprised that's your take on this? Don't worry, Henry, I'll fix this by myself...as usual."

As the doors slid closed, he wasn't sure she meant by that but he knew it likely wasn't anything good. Letting out a breath, he suddenly felt very tired, the shock of learning that Regina had actually eloped and wondering what his wife would do wearing on him.

Running a hand over his face, he really wanted to go back to his study and get a drink. However, he knew that speaking to Regina without Cora there would just make things worse. Even if he really wanted to tell her everything would be okay...he couldn't honestly say that because he didn't know.

Turning, he went instead to retrieve something from the wine cellar.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Robin was tapping his foot as he stared around Cora's show office. As he'd observed on his first day everything was perfectly place. The books were important political works and history tomes...all leather bound with unbroken spines. The artwork was a combination of Tierras influence and Northern Kingdom historical scenes. On the pictures were family captures, though, unlike the candid happy scenes from Regina and Zelena's childhood, the ones in this office were obviously carefully staged. The cherry-on-top, of course, was President Mills official portrait on the wall above the desk.

Everything was perfectly designed and clearly unused. The desk didn't even have a computer.

He was snapped out of his musings when the door swung open and Cora Mills paraded in. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to him without hesitation.

"Alright, Locksley, let's get down to it," she said without any ceremony, "15 million gold coins is the offer."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Our attorney will draft up the details," she went on matter-of-factly, "We'll agree to a settlement of 15 million in exchange for a divorce. We'll require a nondisclosure agreement, of course. I'll handle any statements to the press-"

"You're offering to pay me to leave Regina?" he asked incredulously.

She simply stared back wordlessly.

He shook his head, "Not a chance."

"I assure you it's your best option," Cora said, "Henry and I control this estate, our investments, and most of the Mills fortune. We can change our living wills to transfer control of all of it to Zelena and Blake when we pass. Regina only has her personal savings and small trust fund from her grandfather...in total she's barely worth more than 5 million on her own. The most you'll get in a divorce is 55%. I'm offering you six times that much right now. Think of how well you could live on that back in Sherwood."

He blinked, surprised at what he'd just heard about how much money Regina had. He'd suspected that Henry and Cora controlled famous Mills fortune, but he didn't realize just how wealthy she was on her own.

Snapping out of those thoughts, though, he answered again, "No."

"If you're concerned about taxes our attorneys can set up a post-tax trust-"

"That's not my concern and, frankly, you're unbelievable for suggesting this!" he interrupted, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you think I'm some kind of gold digger, but I didn't marry Regina for money. I love her."

Cora's face didn't change for a second. She simply stared and him with an unimpressed expression before finally saying, "That was very convincing, I'll give you that. I can see how you won my daughter over. I suppose you're banking on the idea that I won't disinherit my own daughter, though? I assure you, Locksley, I'll do what it takes to make sure you never see a cent of our assets...or you can take this offer right now and be set for life."

He stared back at her, getting ahold of his temper before finally saying, "It's only because I love Regina that I won't say what I want to right now."

She clicked her tongue, lifting up her papers, "Alright then. I'll give you some time to reconsider...I very much suggest you do. You don't want me as an enemy."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As Cora re-locked the office door behind her she was slightly shaken by what had just happened. She hadn't expected him to play hardball. She'd looked back through all the information they'd gathered about Robert Locksley before hiring him, and he'd lived his entire life just above poverty and 15 million was more than he could hope to make in the rest of his life!

She'd fully expected him to jump at the chance. Regina was sheltered and had the naivete of growing up wealthy...Locksley had done time and truly struggled in life. She thought he'd have been far more practical!

Glancing around, she was glad to see that Henry was nowhere in sight. He'd spoken to her earlier when she returned from her upstairs office, and he hadn't liked the idea of offering Locksley money, but she managed to convince him that it'd be a test of his intentions. If she had to tell him that Locksley had refused he might find his spine for a change!

She smirked ruefully at the irony of, for once, being happy about his weakness.

Better she get this over with as quickly as possible, though, and it was time to change tactics.

Setting the folder with her offer to Locksley on a side table in the sitting area, she strode to Henry's study and opened the doors.

Regina was sitting slumped in one of the chairs, hopping up as soon as Cora entered the room.

"What are we doing here, Mother" she asked, drawing herself up, "Are you planning to just keep me locked in here all day?"

"Regina," she said, taking a breath, "Can I we sit? We really should talk."

Regina eyed her suspiciously as she walked over and sat down in the other chair. Biting her lip, Regina sat back down as well.

"I understand this is very emotional for you-"

Regina sighed, "Mother, stop! You're not going to manipulate me into changing my mind about my marriage!"

"I'm not the one manipulating you, Regina," she said, "I offered Locksley a settlement in exchange for a divorce-"

"You did what?!" Regina demanded, "By the Gods, Mother! I'm not surprised but somehow I'm still disappointed! You really went right to that?"

"He accepted, Regina."

"What's that?"

"He accepted the settlement," Cora said, giving Regina the best sympathetic look she could muster, "I made him see that he'd better off taking the settlement than he would likely be married to you, so he agreed to a divorce."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm truly sorry to tell you this, Regina," she answered, "I may not be happy about the pictures in the press but I don't want to see you get hurt...even if you don't believe that."

"I don't believe Robin let you bribe him into divorcing me."

"Regina, I know things have been difficult for you since you were at university. Maybe I haven't been quite as sensitive to that as I should have been. I truly did think that by trying to steer you toward men of our own class would be the best thing for you. That it'd be the way for you to find your happiness. Maybe I was wrong about that," she admitted, "I'm not saying these things about Locksley, to hurt you, though Regina. This man is not right for you. He's using you."

Regina paused for a moment, giving Cora hope that she as getting through, but the asked, "You have that in writing?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you agreed to a settlement you must have put it in writing," she answered, "Can you show me that Robin agreed in writing to divorce me for money?"

"Well…" Cora paused but quickly recovered, "...Regina these things take time. The lawyers are still drawing up paperwork-"

Regina stormed to her feet, "I knew it."

"Regina-"

"No more, Mother!" she snapped, "I have had enough! Of all of it! The pressure, the guilt, the lies! I've had it! You know I was terrified when I found out about those pictures? I was terrified of you! I spent my life terrified of you, but I'm not anymore. I'm a grown woman, Mother, and yesterday I married a man I love and who love me, and I don't care if you approve, I don't care about your money, I don't care if you never speak to me again. I have had it. Either you accept us or just let us go!"

Cora rose to her feet and said simply, "I'll let you have some time to think about that."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Cora walked into the kitchen on shaky legs. If Locksley's reaction had been surprising Regina's had been downright shocking. Her daughter had never spoken to her so forcefully.

She couldn't believe how this was going. This had clearly been going on for some time, right under her nose! She was caught off guard by those photos showing up in the press, then the ran off and got married, and...she could feel it all slipping out of her control.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go! She was announcing a Presidential run in week!

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself.

Glancing up, she saw Henry sitting at the table with a glass and a half-full bottle of wine in front of him.

She checked her watch, and frowned, "Henry, it's barely after 12:30!"

"Given the circumstances, I think an exception can be made," he slurred.

Glaring in disgust, she stormed to the inner kitchen, "Mrs. Fa! Could you make me a sandwich please and some kind of side dish?"

"Ah," the elderly chef looked up from the vegetables she'd been chopping, "Yes, Ma'am, of course. What kind of sandwich?"

"I don't know!" she snapped, "Anything!"

"Right away, Mrs. Mills."

"What did he say?" Henry asked as he continued drowning himself in his wine glass.

"He's thinking it over," she said evasively.

"What?" he asked immediately perking up, "You mean he's considering it? He said that?"

She ignored the question, walking over to the fridge and searching through its contents. She picked up a bottle of beer. She wasn't familiar with the brand, but it should do.

"Cora!" Henry said insistently, "He really took the offer?"

"Not yet," she answered, "He's almost there, though."

"What does that mean? Did he say he'd be willing to divorce Regina or no?"

"What do you care?" she asked irritably, "You couldn't be bothered to help! I'm the one who has to look out for our daughter! Go back inside your bottle. I'll handle this alone...like always."

Mrs. Fa had emerged from the kitchen with a plate containing a sandwich and a slide of coleslaw, which she handed over to Cora, discretely avoiding eye-contact.

Taking the plate, Cora composed herself on her way back to the office.

Inside Locksley was still sitting on the sofa.

Forcing her voice into a clam state, she stepped over to him, "It's lunch time. You must be starving."

He looked at her blankly, making no move to accept the plate.

Not letting it phase her, though, she simply set the sandwich and bottle of beer on the table next to him, "Go ahead, really."

With that she walked around to the other end of the sofa and sat down.

He watched her, not speaking or making any move to eat. Sighing audibly, she picked at the red decorative cord on the cushions, "I know you think I'm a monster...I suppose after our last conversation I probably sounded like one. You have to understand, though, I've been in politics for a long time. I've run into a lot of shady people. One become cynical after a while. It's not personal."

Robin met her eyes but didn't comment.

"I believe you care about my daughter," she told him.

"I love her," he repeated.

She sighed again, "Well then I'm very sorry for that."

"Why?" he asked, "Because I'm not what you want for her? Believe me, I know that!"

"You're misunderstanding me entirely, Locksley," she said, "I mean I'm sorry you got drawn into all of this."

"Excuse me?"

She took a breath, "You have to understand...I made a lot of mistakes with my girls. I see that now. I wanted to give them everything I never had, but in doing so I apparently failed to give the some of the skills they needed."

"You've lost me," he told her.

"Regina and Zelena don't understand the real world. They're used to having their mother their always fix things for them, and I do because I love them. I know I come across as harsh but I do love them I'll always protect them...even from themselves," she said.

"Themselves?"

"Regina, has problems."

He actually chuckled, sitting back on the couch, "Wow, you're actually going there?"

"I know you probably think you know her, Locksley," Cora said, "But you've seen her off and on for two years maybe? It couldn't have been too often for you to have kept your...relationship...a secret. You don't really know her."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that," Robin said.

"She asked me to speak to you about this."

"What?"

"She asked me to be here," Cora repeated.

"You're saying Regina asked you to offer me money to divorce her?" he asked doubtfully.

"She didn't ask me that specifically, she asked me to help her...to fix this. She begged me to."

"Well that's not very believable considering getting married was her idea!"

"Of course it was!" Cora answered, "That doesn't surprise me at all! This is what I'm saying! I know my daughter even if you don't think I do. She was panicked, right?"

He tried to hide it, but his blue eyes were so expressive she could see that point land so she went on, "She was the same way when we got home this morning. She was practically in hysterics. She was so upset about what had happened, and she felt horribly guilty about you. She was worried you'd be disappointed and angry at her for changing her mind. She hides it well, but she's very fragile. When things don't go her way she breaks down, she makes impulsive decisions, and then she can't handle the consequences. So she comes home and begs us to make it go away."

"So you're saying she wants a divorce?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but yes."

"I need to hear that from her."

"I told you how upset she was," Cora answered, "she doesn't want to have to face you."

"If we're getting divorced we'll have to be in the same room eventually."

Cora sighed, "You say you love her...if you really did you wouldn't put her through this!"

"Just once," he said, "I just want to see her once. If she tells me wants me gone, she'll never have to see me again. I don't even want any money. If she tells me she wants me gone, I'll go."

Cora felt rage rising inside her, but squashed it down, "I'll be back."

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

As she closed the door behind her, she was surprised to turn and see Henry standing next to the intercom.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" he shot back, "What was all that in there?"

"What are you talking about"

"You told him Regina was unstable?! What is going on, Cora?"

"I'm trying to fix this!" she snapped, "Do you know what kind of a disaster this is! It's not just the tabloids any more, this has made television news! As if those morons have nothing better to cover besides those disgusting photos!"

"I'm not happy about the photos either," he said, "But we're a bit beyond that, don't you think? They're married."

"Which is what I'm trying to fix!"

"Fix what?" he asked, "Cora our daughter felt strongly enough to get married even without family there! Don't you think that says something?"

"Yes!" she answered, "That that criminal has conned her!"

"You don't really think that! You don't actually think of our daughter is unstable and would be conned!" he argued, "Besides, I know he cares about her."

Cora stopped in her tracks, turning on him, "Do you?"

"Yes! He's a good man and he does love her."

"Are you saying you knew about this?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd given away.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" she yelled.

"Cora-"

"How could you do this me, Henry?! You knew that our daughter was sneaking around with that street rat and you kept it from me?!"

"I know I should have told you but-"

"You betrayed me!"

"And you're betraying out daughter!" he argued, "You offered him money to leave her! Do you know what would have happened if he'd said 'yes'?"

"I'd have saved her from a con artist!"

"And that's the only reason I agreed to this...just to be sure. But he didn't!" Henry argued, "I can't do this anymore, Cora. We have to stop lying!"

"Where are you going?" she demanded and he strode towards his study and threw the doors open, "Regina, we need to talk."

"Daddy," she stood in surprise, "What's going on?"

"We offered Robin money in exchange for a divorce, but he said 'no'. I'm so sorry."

She sighed, "I know, Daddy. Mother told me."

"Regina, I know that a lot has happened but, I must confess, I'm shocked about this marriage," he told her, "This is very sudden, isn't it?"

"Not really," she said, "We've been together almost 18 months."

Cora drew a sharp breath at the words.

"I know it's not a conventional situation but, really, we figured it was a win for everyone."

"For everyone?" she demanded.

"Yes, Mother," Regina answered calmly, "I know that those pictures in The Mirror are bad for you. I don't know where they came from. I swear that's the truth. However, now that we're married...we can turn this into a good thing."

"A good thing? How could this possibly be a good thing? I am supposed to announce a Presidential run in six days and all anyone can talk about is those pictures of you…" Cora couldn't even finish the sentence.

"The pictures are regrettable, but the best way to get them out of the news cycle is to give them a juicer story," Regina said, "Such as an elopement?"

"And what?" Cora demanded, "You expect me to just go along with this? Let you marry a criminal!"

"It's either that or Robin and I leave tonight, and...I don't know what we might tell the press if they ask us,"

"Are you threatening me?" Cora's voice was low and dangerous.

"Regina-" Henry prompted.

"What I'm saying, Mother, is that this can be a good thing for you. A wedding, a happy event, it even helps your political credibility...you aren't just willing to hire a former criminal but you'll welcome one as a family! And we're all a happy family going into the election," Regina said, "But it's up to you…"

Cora stared at her daughter, part of her grudgingly impressed by her. This was the person she'd always wished Regina would be...she just wasn't happy at it being used against her.

Wordlessly, she got up and stepped into the foyer.

"Cora!" Henry called, jogging to catch up with her, "Cora we need to do this."

"Have you lost your mind?" she hissed.

"I'm more concerned about losing our daughter!" he shot back, "By the God's Cora...she fell in love! Is that really such a bad thing? All she's asking for is acceptance! We can give her that!"

Cora contemplated for a long time before turning and walking back to the study.

"Come with me," she instructed.

Regina was surprised, looking at her father for a hint. He simply shook his head, though. Hopping up she hurried behind her mother as Cora led the two of them to her downstairs office.

She unlatched the door and led them both inside. Robin immediately leapt up at the sight of Regina, who broke away to run into an embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cradling her head.

"Yes," she breathed, "Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Regina has filled me in your little scheme," Cora interrupted, "You want this so badly, Regina? Fine. I have conditions though...neither of you are to speak with the press without my permission, you will be discrete and appropriate and do nothing to embarrass me or distract from my campaign now until election day!"

They let out simultaneous breaths.

Cora thought for a moment, "We'll have a wedding reception. A real one. Something for the press to busy themselves with."

Henry smiled at the idea.

"And, Regina," Cora said, turning to her, "You'll move to the political office immediately!"

"Wait, Cora-" Henry started.

"Deal," Regina said, looking resigned but squeezing Robin's hand tightly.

"Very well, then," Cora frowned, "I hope he's worth it."

"I have a condition too!" Robin jumped in.

"Which is?" Cora asked.

"My job. It'd like to keep it."

Both mother and daughter looked surprised, but Regina didn't speak. Cora contemplated. She was surprised by the request but realized that it could actually work in her favor, "Very well. I'll tell Drake to cancel your exit paperwork. I told the housekeeping staff to pack up your room. You might want to catch them before they throw your belongings out."

"That's alright, Mother," Regina interrupted, "You can just text Mrs. Lucas and tell them to move everything to my suite instead."

Cora frowned harder than probably anyone ever had but finally said through gritted teeth, "Fine."

Robin squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly.

"Now, if you don't require anything else, it's been a rather trying couple of days. I think we could all use a little space...and peace and quiet!" Cora said angrily.

"Of course, Mother," Regina answered, "Have a good afternoon."

She and Robin walked hand in and across the polished marble floor and waited silently for the elevator. As they stepped inside the watched her parents walking toward the study, her mother stone faced and her father trying to speak to her.

They waited until the door slid shut before collapsing into each other in a fury of desperate kisses, drinking each other in until they ran out of air and then holding each other tightly even as the doors dinged open on the second floor. They were too distracted to notice, though, as a single thought went between them...it's over, we did it.


End file.
